Au temps des Maraudeurs II: Le tournoi de Poudlard
by annabethfan15
Summary: 1977, septième année des Maraudeurs. Dernière année pleine de changement pour les quatre garçons et leurs amies car la guerre gronde dehors et il est plus que jamais temps de grandir. De plus, l'école organise le Tournoi de Poudlard qui mettra chacun d'eux à l'épreuve et changera leurs relations pour toujours. JP/LE - SB/OC - RL/OC
1. Chapitre 1: Un été surprenant

**Salut! Me voilà de retour avec le deuxième tome d'ATDM :) J'espère que vous aimerez!**

Chapitre I : Un été surprenant 

Le mois d'août 1977 était particulièrement chaud. Une vague de chaleur s'était abattue sur l'Angleterre depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et le soleil tapait si fort qu'on ne pouvait même plus sortir dehors quand il était à son zénith.

James avala d'une traite le verre de citronnade posé sur la table, exténué. Il avait passé la matinée à travailler dans le jardin avec Sirius pour avancer sur sa moto et il devait avouer que la mécanique n'était pas vraiment son fort. L'idée de Sirius de construire sa propre moto lui avait paru excellente en début d'été, maintenant il se demandait s'ils arriveraient au bout un jour. Malgré tout, la moto prenait forme doucement, elle serait sans doute terminée juste avant la rentrée. Il ne resterait plus à Sirius qu'à trouver le moyen de la faire voler, comme il le voulait, et ça c'était un peu plus compliqué. Peter était venu les aider plusieurs fois tandis que Remus se contentait de les observer, assis à l'ombre d'un arbre en train de lire ou d'écrire des lettres -sûrement pour Anaïs même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer- affirmant qu'il ne voulait pas « encourager un projet illégal ». Ses amis avaient levé les yeux au ciel, se retenant de lui faire remarquer qu'ils s'étaient déjà transformés en animagus pour lui, alors une moto volante en comparaison n'était pas grand-chose.

Distraitement, James jeta un coup d'œil aux courriers que sa mère avait déposé sur le bord du comptoir avant de partir prendre le thé chez Bathilda, une voisine qui habitait à l'autre bout du village. La liste des fournitures était arrivée de Poudlard ce matin. Ça lui faisait étrange de se dire qu'il retournait au château dans deux semaines pour sa septième année… Il avait à la fois hâte de retrouver tout le monde et en même temps le simple fait que ça soit sa dernière année lui serrait le ventre.

James secoua la tête. Les vacances n'étaient pas encore terminées et ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Mécaniquement, il ouvrit l'enveloppe puis grimaça aussitôt. La pile de livres à lire pour les Aspics semblait très longue ! Il faudrait qu'il aille au Chemin de Traverse demain pour tout acheter, car Remus avait sûrement prévu d'y aller le plus vite possible comme d'habitude et ils faisaient toujours leurs achats de rentrée tous ensemble. Alors qu'il allait reposer la lettre et retourner dehors, quelque chose attira son attention. Apparemment l'enveloppe n'était pas encore tout à fait vide.

Curieux, il en sortit une autre feuille de papier, plus fine et calligraphiée.

 _Cher Mr J. Potter,_

 _Le corps enseignant et moi-même avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez été nommé au poste de Préfet-en-Chef cette année. Vous trouverez ci-joint le badge associé à votre nouvelle fonction, à porter dès votre montée dans le Poudlard Express le 1er septembre._

 _Une réunion sera organisée avec tous vos condisciples dans le premier wagon du train à 11h30 précises ainsi qu'une autre le soir même après le banquet de rentrée._

 _Votre fonction représente un honneur pour un élève et nous espérons tous que vous l'effectuerez avec le sérieux qu'elle requiert. Vos tâches constitueront à faire respecter le règlement avec assiduité, à faire des rondes plusieurs soirs par semaine, et à être un modèle pour vos camarades. Nous comptons sur votre sérieux tout au long de l'année._

 _Encore félicitations,_

 _Nos meilleurs sentiments,_

 _L'équipe pédagogique._

 _PS : Mr Potter, j'ai conscience que cette nomination doit vous surprendre. Sachez que c'est moi qui ait insisté pour que vous ayez ce poste car je vous en crois amplement capable, malgré vos antécédents. J'espère que vous ferez honneur à votre maison et que vous montrerez à tous que je ne me suis pas trompée._

 _Bonne fin de vacances._

 _Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Gryffondor._

James relu la lettre trois fois histoire d'être bien sûr. Il envisagea une seconde que ça soit une blague de Sirius mais le tampon officiel de Poudlard et la signature de Dumbledore en bas de la page ne pouvaient pas être imités.

Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme. C'était confirmé, les profs avaient dû attraper une insolation à cause du soleil cuisant ou McGonagall était finalement devenu sénile (il fallait dire qu'elle n'était plus toute jeune). Ayant encore du mal à y croire, il retourna l'enveloppe. Un badge en or frappé d'un P-e-C majuscule tomba au creux de sa paume et acheva de le convaincre.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer être nommé préfet. Remus oui, évidemment ! Mais lui ? Il avait enfreint le règlement à de trop nombreuses reprises pour que ça soit possible.

\- Cornedrue ? Tu m'abandonnes avec la moto ?

\- Hein ?

Sirius entra par la porte vitrée du salon pour venir le rejoindre. Il était torse nu et une tache d'huile de moteur s'étalait sur sa joue, ce dont il ne paraissait pas se soucier outre mesure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça fait quinze minutes que j'attends dehors tout seul…

\- Bah…

\- Tu vas bien ? C'est une lettre d'Evans qui te déclare son amour éternel ?

James releva la tête à la simple mention du nom de Lily et cligna des yeux.

\- Je pense que ça aurait été plus vraisemblable que _ça_!

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Sans un mot, il tendit à son meilleur ami la lettre de Poudlard. Sirius la balaya du regard avant de froncer les sourcils. Il relu avec plus d'attention et sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher quand il comprit enfin.

\- Tu déconnes ? S'exclama-t-il. Préfet-en-Chef ?!

\- Me regardes pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien !

\- Mais… McGo s'est cogné la tête ou quoi ?

\- J'ai pensé à un _Imperium_ , dit James, à moitié sérieux.

\- Ça serait la seule explication… Et t'as eu le badge ?

James hocha la tête en lui montrant l'objet qui étincelait au soleil.

\- Ah ouais carrément !

Sirius s'empara du badge, le retournant entre ses mains comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une contrefaçon. Il regarda à nouveau la lettre, incapable de réaliser.

\- Et Remus ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je veux dire, j'aurais parié que c'est lui qui serait Préfet-en-Chef ! Il est déjà préfet, il a des notes exemplaires et les profs l'adorent !

\- On l'appelle avec le miroir ? Proposa James.

\- Ouais !

James se précipita dans sa chambre pour aller chercher le miroir à double-sens. C'était une invention qu'ils avaient mis au point en cinquième année pour pouvoir communiquer même pendant les heures de colles. D'habitude, Sirius en gardait un et James avait l'autre, mais pour l'été puisqu'ils étaient ensemble chez les Potter ils avaient passé le second miroir à Remus.

Evidemment, sa chambre n'était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de « rangée » et il dû fouiller dans le bazar qui s'étalait sur son bureau pour le retrouver. Dès qu'il eut mis la main dessus, il s'empressa de redescendre dans la cuisine où Sirius était en train de boire une citronnade, tapant des doigts en rythme sur la table.

\- Tu l'as ?

\- Ici, dit James en lui donnant le miroir.

Sirius se pencha et clama d'une forte voix :

\- Remus Lupin !

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis, brusquement, le visage de leur ami apparut. Si les yeux ambrés de Remus n'avaient pas changé, ses journées passées dehors avaient rendu ses cheveux châtains encore plus clair et sa peau plus bronzée. On ne voyait presque pas la cicatrice sur sa pommette ni ses habituels cernes.

\- Salut les gars !

\- Hé Remus ! Ça va ?

\- Très bien… Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'appelez ? Je dois venir samedi !

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard.

\- Oh non… Vous avez fait exploser quelque chose c'est ça ? Ou un truc illégal ?

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! Aie un peu confiance, Lunard !

Remus sembla rester suspicieux malgré tout.

\- En fait, reprit James, j'ai reçu…une lettre. De Poudlard…

\- Et ?

\- J'ai été nommé Préfet-en-Chef.

A leur surprise, Remus se contenta de sourire.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-il.

\- Hein ? Comment ça tu sais ?

\- Je le sais parce que McGonagall m'a envoyé une lettre il y a deux semaines pour me soumettre son idée. Elle a dit qu'ils avaient pensé à moi pour le poste, mais que ça serait sûrement compliqué à cause des pleines lunes et des Aspics. J'ai répondu qu'elle avait parfaitement raison, que de toute façon je ne voulais pas être Préfet-en-Chef, seulement préfet ça me va très bien, et que tu serais parfait pour le rôle !

\- Mais…

\- Sérieusement James, je ne le voulais pas. Tu vas y arriver.

La foi dans la voix de Remus rassura soudain James. Ce n'était pas une erreur mais une décision murement réfléchit par McGonagall et approuvé par l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Alors certes ça paraissait toujours complètement fou, mais après tout pourquoi pas ?

Une heure plus tard, Mrs Potter revint à la maison. La première chose qui la frappa fut le silence, ce qui l'alerta immédiatement. Quand on vivait avec deux adolescents hyperactifs sous son toit, on apprenait vite que la tranquillité n'était pas envisageable bien longtemps. Certes, elle avait passé plus de temps que prévu chez Bathilda, n'ayant pas vu l'heure filée, mais il n'était pas si tard que ça.

Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, elle eut la surprise de voir son mari derrière les fourneaux, la table déjà dressée.

\- Fleamont ?

\- Ah ! Enfin là, s'exclama-t-il en la voyant. On t'attendait.

\- Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison ? Je croyais que tu ne rentrais pas pour déjeuner ce midi !

\- J'ai pris mon après-midi, James m'a envoyé un message.

Mrs Potter se servit un verre d'eau et vint rejoindre son mari, intriguée.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils ont encore cassé ou mis le feu à quelque chose ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura-t-il avec amusement. Il avait juste une nouvelle à m'annoncer.

\- Oh laisse-moi deviner ! La moto est terminée ?

\- Toujours pas, mais Sirius ne désespère pas de la finir avant la rentrée.

C'était un pari entre eux ; savoir si les garçons allaient réussir à fabriquer leur moto avant de repartir pour Poudlard. Ils devaient avouer qu'au début l'idée leur avait semblé un peu farfelue, mais Sirius et James ne s'étaient pas laissés abattre et travaillaient sérieusement sur ce projet à leur grande surprise.

\- Hum… James sort enfin avec la fille dont Peter nous parlait ? Lily Evans c'est ça ?

Mr Potter éclata de rire.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça non plus. Crois-moi tu n'arriveras pas à trouver !

\- A ce point ?

\- Oh oui !

Euphemia se creusa la tête. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ce matin et ce midi pour que son mari qui croulait sous le travail rentre à la maison et soit si enthousiaste au sujet d'une nouvelle concernant leur fils ?

Brusquement, Sirius et James débarquèrent à leur tour, se poussant mutuellement pour arriver les premiers à la bouteille d'eau fraîche. Ils étaient tous les deux torses nus, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant compte tenu du fait qu'ils aient passé plusieurs heures sous le soleil.

\- Salut m'man !

\- James… tout va bien ?

\- Ouais, on a bien avancé sur la moto ! Dit-il. Bathilda va bien ?

Mrs Potter hocha la tête.

\- Elle te passe le bonjour. Dis-moi, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Son fils reposa lentement son verre d'eau et échangea un regard avec Sirius qui souriait, goguenard.

\- Maman…tu ferais mieux de t'assoir.

\- Arrêtez tous, vous me faites peur !

\- Je vous jure que vous n'allez pas le croire, intervint Sirius. Moi-même je me demande encore si ce n'est pas une blague.

James attrapa la pile de courrier qu'elle avait laissé ce matin avant de partir et lui tendit l'enveloppe de Poudlard avec solennité.

\- Quoi ? C'est la liste des fournitures et alors ?

\- Ouvre la !

Avec précaution, elle ouvrit donc la lettre. La signature de McGonagall se détachait nettement en bas de page à l'encre émeraude et Euphemia parcourut son contenu du regard. Quand elle comprit enfin la raison de l'excitation de tout le monde, elle manqua de lâcher le bout de papier de surprise.

\- Merlin !

\- Non, moi c'est James maman. C'est toi qui a choisis le prénom, tu te souviens ?

\- Tais-toi ! Merlin ! Tu…tu es Préfet-en-Chef ?

\- De toute évidence, rit-il.

Euphemia releva la tête vers son fils.

\- Si c'est une blague…

\- C'est authentique, chérie, j'ai vérifié, lui assura son mari.

\- James Charles Potter, souffla-t-elle. Viens dans mes bras !

James éclata de rire. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser de sa surprise tandis que Sirius était en train de se moquer de l'état mental de McGonagall pour avoir pris une telle décision.

Alors qu'elle le serrait contre elle, elle réalisa soudain à quel point son petit garçon turbulent avait grandi. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il n'était pas souvent à la maison à cause de Poudlard et lui manquait tous les jours, mais elle n'avait pas pris conscience jusqu'ici qu'il était maintenant presque adulte.

\- Je suis fière de toi, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais… merci maman.

Mr Potter tapa dans ses mains.

\- Bon aller ! On va manger tous ensemble pour fêter ça, à table !

Ils s'installèrent dans un concert de raclement de chaise, tous de bonne humeur.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de voir la tête d'Evans quand elle va apprendre la nouvelle, lança Sirius. Elle va en faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a été nommé Préfète-en-Chef aussi ?

\- A ton avis ? Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait respecter le règlement aussi bien que miss-parfaite ?

\- Sirius…

\- Quoi ?

James leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils avaient passé tout leur temps ensemble cet été, le premier depuis l'emménagement de Sirius chez les Potter. Ça n'avait pas été facile au départ, il avait fallu que toute la famille s'adapte à être quatre désormais, pourtant James ne changerait la situation pour rien au monde. Enfant, il s'ennuyait souvent car étant fils unique il jouait tout seul. Avoir Sirius ici, c'était un peu comme avoir un frère. Les étés précédents, les Maraudeurs étaient évidemment venus régulièrement, mais seulement quelques jours. Là c'était totalement différent. Bon, il y avait bien quelques meubles cassés au début, quand ils mettaient leurs nouvelles blagues au point. Ses parents n'avaient pas été très enchantés de retrouver leur table en bois d'acajou avec un pied en moins…

\- En fait, le travail s'est bien passé ce matin ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoua Mr Potter. Les mangemorts n'arrêtent pas de nous échapper, ils se cachent aux quatre coins du pays et dans la haute société. Certains sont intouchables.

\- Vous n'avez pas de contacts qui pourraient vous aider ?

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, ils sont très prudents. Leur cercle est restreint mais s'élargit quand même toujours plus… On suspecte même des jeunes à peine sortit de Poudlard…

James pensa immédiatement à Evan Rosier, le Serpentard qui était à l'origine des agressions de l'année dernière avec tout son groupe. La plupart avait carrément participer à l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Rosier avait obtenu ses Aspics et il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer ce qu'il devenait maintenant. Son père était déjà suspecté d'être un partisan de Voldemort.

\- Et… il y en a qui sont mineurs ? Demanda Sirius, la mâchoire crispée.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes et Mr Potter hésita à répondre. Le sous-entendu qui impliquait Regulus était évident.

\- Peut-être, on ne sait pas trop, répondit-il finalement avec sincérité.

\- Hum…

\- Eh Sirius, intervint James d'un ton jovial pour détourner l'attention, Dorcas m'a dit qu'avec Alex et Lily elles allaient peut-être aller à la fête du village de Carbones-les-Mines, ça te tente ? Alexia voulait te voir !

Sa tentative était certes minable mais elle eut le mérite d'apaiser la tension.

\- On verra, je voudrais avancer sur la moto…

\- Comme tu veux… Alors maman, Bathilda a terminé son nouveau livre d'histoire ?

\- Oui, je pense que ça sera le manuel de l'année prochaine pour les BUSE. Elle en a parlé avec Dumbledore.

La conversation s'orienta donc naturellement sur leur voisine et ses lubies d'écriture. Au moment du dessert, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit brusquement.

\- On attend quelqu'un ?

\- C'est peut-être le voisin qui a encore oublié ses clés…dit Mrs Potter. Je vais ouvrir.

James regarda à peine sa mère se diriger vers la porte, concentré sur sa tarte au citron. Il distingua une voix dans le hall, trop basse pour qu'il puisse la reconnaître ou entendre distinctement ce qui se disait. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car sa mère revint quelques secondes plus tard.

Il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa mère était pâle, l'air agité et mal à l'aise, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Mr Potter sembla le remarquer aussi car il amorça un geste pour se lever.

\- Euphemia ?

\- Je… Sirius, il y a quelqu'un pour toi, souffla-t-elle.

Surpris, ils se tournèrent tous en direction du couloir en entendant des bruits de pas. Une femme pénétra dans la cuisine, sa longue robe noire frôlant le sol gracieusement. Elle avait le visage inexpressif, les lèvres pincées et ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon noire impeccable.

\- Bonjour Sirius. Il faut qu'un parle.

James frissonna.

Walburga Black était de retour.

 **A samedi prochain pour la suite!**


	2. Chapitre 2: Comme on se retrouve

Chapitre II : Comme on se retrouve

La voix de sa mère fit l'effet d'une claque à Sirius. En fait, il n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'elle se tienne devant lui, dans la cuisine des Potter, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis son départ de la maison il y a plusieurs mois, toujours cette expression froide et illisible, la même robe noire austère…

Il aurait dû savoir qu'on ne pouvait pas rester éternellement hors du chemin de Walburga Black. La famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus sacrée pour elle, du moins à sa manière. Elle avait consacré sa vie à la noble famille Black, allant jusqu'à épouser son cousin pour garder son nom et la pureté du sang. Epouse modèle, elle avait donné deux héritiers à son mari et sa réputation avait toujours été impeccable…jusqu'à l'hiver dernier.

L'histoire du fils aîné des Black qui claquait la porte de chez lui s'était rependu aussi vite que si l'Angleterre avait gagné la coupe de Monde de Quidditch. Walburga avait fulminé pendant des jours, prête à aller récupérer Sirius chez les Potter, mais Orion lui avait conseillé de laisser le scandale s'apaiser.

\- Mère…

\- Je n'ai beaucoup de temps, coupa-t-elle. Il faut que je te parle.

\- Je…

\- En privée, ajouta-elle sèchement en direction des Potter, toujours présents.

Fleamont et James se levèrent de table lentement, crispés.

\- Nous serons dans le salon s'il y a le moindre problème.

Walburga hocha la tête. Le message implicite était clair.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls dans la pièce, elle s'avança d'un pas raide vers son fils. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il avait pris quelques centimètres et que ses cheveux noirs, typique des Black, étaient encore trop longs et en bataille, à son grand agacement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, mère ?

\- Ne commence pas. Je veux juste te parler, Sirius.

\- Je ne reviendrais pas à Square Grimmaurd, annonça-t-il d'emblée.

Walburga pinça les lèvres.

\- Tu n'es qu'un ingrat… Mais on ne va pas revenir là-dessus. Tu es majeur, je ne peux plus rien faire d'un point de vue légal. Tu n'es plus à ma charge désormais.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je fais juste remarquer que pour quelqu'un qui voulait son indépendance, s'échapper de la maison familiale, tu as de la chance que les Potter aient accepté de te prendre. Tu es décidément un fardeau où que tu sois…

\- Ils n'ont rien à voir avec vous !

\- Evidemment, dit-elle d'un ton fier.

Sirius serra les poings. Il ne supporterait pas ça encore longtemps.

\- Dites-moi juste pourquoi vous êtes là mère et finissons s'en au plus vite.

\- Comme tu le souhaite.

Elle posa son sac à main sur la table, et fouilla dedans une seconde avant d'en ressortir une enveloppe cachetée avec le sceau du Ministère. Sirius sentit son estomac se contracter. Malgré ce que sa mère venait de dire, avait-elle trouver un moyen judiciaire de l'obliger à rentrer ?

D'un geste brusque, elle lui tendit l'enveloppe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en la prenant prudemment.

\- Un testament, répondit-elle.

\- Je…je ne comprends pas…

\- Le testament d'Alphard. Il est décédé il y a trois jours.

La voix de sa mère dérailla une brève seconde, comme si la mort de son frère pouvait l'attrister tel un être humain normal. Or, la harpie ne montrait jamais rien, il l'avait appris au cours des années.

Sirius posa son regard sur l'enveloppe qui paraissait soudain peser une tonne entre ses mains. Une vague de chagrin l'ébranla et une image de l'oncle Alphard s'imposa à son esprit. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis presque quatre ans, et même enfant la présence de son oncle était assez rare aux dîners de famille à cause de ses problèmes d'alcool que sa grand-mère Irma ne supportait pas. Malgré tout, il avait toujours été gentil avec ses neveux et nièces, leur offrant des cadeaux à chaque noël. Il racontait des histoires à Cissy et Regulus, prenait des nouvelles d'Andromeda même après son départ. Il avait toujours fait preuve de clémence envers les écarts de conduite de Sirius et avait pris la peine de lui envoyer des lettres pour lui demander si tout allait bien après sa fugue.

Depuis des mois, il vivait en reclus dans sa maison du Yorkshire, sans femme ni enfant, tandis que sa santé se dégradait.

\- Pourquoi…pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ?

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'aurait fait ? Répliqua Walburga. Tu as été assez clair sur le fait que tu ne voulais rien à avoir à faire avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'était mon oncle !

\- Tu as été renié, lui rappela-t-elle. En ce qui concerne les Black, tu ne fais plus parti de la famille.

Sirius ricana.

\- Evidemment ! Combien de temps il vous a fallu pour effacer mon nom de la tapisserie ?

\- Aussi longtemps que toi pour t'en aller… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ton père a été déçu.

\- Pas vous ? S'étonna-t-il.

Walburga le dévisagea longuement.

\- Contrairement à lui, je n'attendais plus rien de toi depuis déjà longtemps.

Il encaissa le coup sans broncher et tenta ce qui avait toujours fonctionné contre elle : l'impertinence.

\- Oh vraiment ? Quand avez-vous compris alors ? Ma répartition à Gryffondor, mes disputes avec Bella, ou peut-être le jour même de ma naissance ?

\- Non…souffla-t-elle. Tu étais un nourrisson silencieux, trop silencieux. Tu m'effrayais presque. Je voyais en toi l'arrogance de ton père, la morgue des Black… Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi comme ton frère et tu te mettais à pleurer dès que je voulais te prendre dans mes bras. Tu veux savoir le jour où j'ai su que tu serais une déception ? Oh je m'en souviens parfaitement, tu avais dix ans, c'était juste un peu avant ton départ pour Poudlard. Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et tu m'as demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait forcément être supérieurs aux moldus, que c'était injuste.

Elle s'interrompit une seconde, le visage impassible.

\- Donc tu vois, reprit-elle, je savais déjà…

\- Ouais…

Sirius détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait qu'une envie, que cette conversation se termine au plus vite. Le testament toujours dans les mains, il la retourna nerveusement et inspira un grand coup pour tenter de se calmer.

\- Alphard te lègue sa maison et toute sa fortune, dit-elle finalement. Il faudra que tu fasses les démarches administratives mais le reste a été réglé par notre comptable.

\- Bien… Je suppose que vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici dans ce cas ?

Walburga eut un mouvement de recul puis attrapa son sac à main vivement.

\- Non effectivement. Adieu, Sirius.

Ils restèrent face à face un instant, incertains de la marche à suivre. Au final, sa mère se contenta de lui jeter un dernier regard glacial et quitta la cuisine comme elle était arrivée, tête haute. Sirius resta sans bouger, juste entouré par le son de ses talons claquant sur le parquet avant que le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se referme ne lui parvienne.

Epuisé, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il détestait décidément les réunions familiales.

* * *

Alexia changea de chaîne, à moitié allongée sur son canapé dans ce qu'elle avait dorénavant baptisé « la position des vacances ». De toute façon il faisait trop chaud pour qu'elle bouge. C'est comme ça que sa mère la retrouva une heure plus tard en entrant dans le salon.

\- Tu es restée devant la télé toute la journée, Alex ?

\- Non c'est elle qui est restée devant moi, répliqua-t-elle.

Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose au moins aujourd'hui ?

\- Ouais, je dois aller chez Lily vers 16h…

\- Il est 15h30 !

\- Je vais transplaner, expliqua Alexia. Il y a au moins trois changements de bus jusqu'à Carbones-les-Mines et c'est hors de question par ce temps.

Alexia tenta d'avoir l'air nonchalant pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère. Parfois, le transplanage déclenchait des petites crises qui l'empêchaient de respirer, mais ça restait assez rare. Elle savait que sa mère préférerait qu'elle évite quand même et Alexia ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, seulement elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de vivre ou d'utiliser la magie juste comme ça. Et puis franchement, Lily habitait vraiment dans une banlieue paumée.

Ses vacances d'été avaient été plutôt calme jusqu'ici, elle n'était pas beaucoup sortie et avait passé le plus clair de son temps à regarder la télé, des rediffusions des jeux olympiques de l'année dernière, à lire et à réviser un peu. Il y avait bien eu leur journée entre amis dans un parc d'attraction début juillet, mais après tout le monde était parti chacun de son côté, soit à l'étranger soit chez de la famille.

A vrai dire, celui qui lui manquait le plus était Sirius. Ils s'étaient échangés des lettres toutes les semaines, mais ça faisait encore étrange d'être séparé de lui depuis si longtemps.

Dès que son émission fut terminée, Alexia jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était temps de partir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à transplaner, une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Portman, son ancien instructeur, lui rappela « détermination, décision, destination les mioches ! ». Deux secondes plus tard, la sensation familière d'un crochet à l'estomac la fit décoller du sol, les couleurs disparurent sous ses yeux puis elle manqua de trébucher sur le perron des Evans.

La maison en face d'elle était semblable à celles qui bordaient toute la rue, c'est-à-dire blanche avec un toit tuiles rouge et un petit jardin avec une jolie clôture autour de la pelouse parfaitement entretenue. Elle n'eut même pas à toquer pour que la porte s'ouvre immédiatement, révélant une Lily plus souriante que jamais.

\- Alexia ! Entre vite, Dorcas est déjà là !

La rousse se précipita à nouveau à l'intérieur dans un tourbillon de cheveux. Alexia ne se fit pas prier. Dès qu'elle pénétra dans le salon, elle repéra Dorcas assise sur le canapé, un verre d'eau fraîche à la main, vêtu seulement dans short et d'un débardeur bleu nuit. Comme chaque été, elle était incroyablement bronzée et son teint hâlé contrastait avec celui de Lily, pâle.

\- Ah t'es là ! Pile à l'heure ! Viens t'assoir !

Alexia sourit. Dorcas agissait comme si c'était chez elle avec enthousiasme.

\- Alors tes vacances ? Raconte !

\- Je suis restée en tête à tête avec télé, répondit-elle honnêtement.

Dorcas haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Elle trouvait toujours bizarre cette invention moldu et ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi Alexia adorait tellement ça mais pourquoi pas…

\- Et toi ?

\- Les Seychelles étaient super !

\- Etonnant, marmonna Lily. C'est vraiment un endroit affreux pourtant…

\- Rigole, mais en attendant je ne suis pas restée coincé pendant trois semaines dans une maison à la campagne avec ma sœur.

\- Oh ne m'en parle même pas…

Lily renversa la tête en arrière en grimaçant. Ces vacances avaient été une catastrophe pure et simple tellement la situation était devenue ingérable avec Pétunia. Au début, ça allait pourtant plutôt bien, elles jouaient aux jeux de société en famille et avaient même fait une après-midi pâtisserie ensemble. Les choses avaient commencé à se dégrader quand Lily avait utilisé la magie pour réviser un peu ses cours. Pétunia avait piqué une crise, hurlant qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer une semaine sans que son « univers de monstre » intervienne. Après cela, elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant les trois prochains jours. C'était leur mère qui avait dû aller parler à sa sœur aînée, lui demandant d'être plus compréhensive et Lily avait dû promettre de ne pas faire de magie pendant le reste de leur séjour.

Depuis leur retour à Carbone-les-mines, Pétunia ignorait Lily du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ce qui semblait être la meilleure solution au final même si la rousse en restait contrariée. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire avec sa sœur. Elle avait beau la défendre depuis années, tenter de toujours apaiser les choses, Pétunia ne voulait rien entendre et la situation commençait à la fatiguer.

Alexia lui adressa un sourire sympathique. Après tout, si quelqu'un comprenait les problèmes de famille, c'était bien elle. En fait, avec Sirius, ils pourraient peut-être tous former un club tiens !

\- Arrête de faire ta tête déprimée, râla Dorcas en lui donnant une tape sur la jambe. C'est la dernière semaine des vacances, on vient de se retrouver ! Il faut sortir fêter ça !

\- Honnêtement, je n'ai pas…

\- Chut ! C'est non négociable. Ça ne va pas avec ta sœur ? Très bien, va t'amuser et ça te changera les idées ! Pas vrai Alex ?

Alexia parut s'enfoncer encore plus dans le canapé.

\- Tu sais, avec mon beau-père ça pas été marrant non plus cet été… et puis je suis crevée…

\- Regardez-vous ! On dirait deux petites vieilles, c'est affligeant. Il ne vous manque plus que de aiguilles et une pelote de laine pour faire du tricot !

\- S'il te plaît, ne parle pas de laine par ce temps…

Dorcas soupira, exaspérée.

\- Oh allez ! Il y a une fête sur la place de la ville ce soir, on pourrait y aller !

\- Sans moi, répondirent Lily et Alexia en concert.

\- J'ai déjà dit aux garçons qu'on irait…

\- Quoi ?

\- James et Sirius, précisa-t-elle. T'as pas envie de les voir, Alex ?

La mention de son petit ami sembla la faire hésiter et Dorcas s'engouffra aussitôt dans la brèche.

\- Allez, dites-oui ! J'ai envie de sortir avec mes amies !

\- Appelle Marlène…

\- Elle est avec ses frères ce soir.

\- Alice dans ce cas.

\- Occupée à faire Merlin sait quoi avec Frank… Argh je ne veux même pas en parler…

\- Lucinda ? Proposa Lily en désespoir de cause.

\- Elle est encore au Portugal avec ses parents.

\- T'as vraiment réponse à tout hein ?

\- Comme toujours. Bon, on y va à cette fête ?

Alexia et Lily échangèrent un regard. Elles connaissaient leur amie, elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire sans se battre encore une heure au moins.

\- C'est d'accord, marmonna Lily. Mais on ne reste pas tard !

\- Ouais ! Promis !

* * *

Jamais elle n'aurait dû accepter d'aller à cette fête. Il faisait bien trop chaud et la musique, si forte qu'elle semblait pulser jusque dans ses os, lui donnait mal de tête. La foule se pressait autour d'elle, toujours plus compacte et bruyante.

Lily repoussa avec impatience une mèche de cheveux auburn qui lui barrait le front, impatiente qu'on lui serve ses boissons pour qu'elle puisse retourner s'assoir avec Alexia. Dès qu'elles étaient arrivées, Dorcas les avait abandonnés pour aller danser, leur ordonnant d'aller chercher à boire.

\- Excuse-moi, je peux t'aider ? Lança une voix sur sa droite.

Surprise, Lily se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait de l'aborder. Il devait avoir le même âge qu'elle et était assez beau avec ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés. Il tenait deux verres dans chaque main, sûrement du punch.

\- Euh… On se connaît ?

\- Non mais je te regarde attendre devant ce bar depuis un moment alors je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te donner ça moi-même, dit-il.

Il lui tendit le verre.

\- Merci…

\- Je m'appelle Carter.

\- Lily.

Carter sourit d'un air charmeur.

\- Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

\- Honnêtement ? Mon amie m'a forcé à venir, avoua-t-elle, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Toi aussi ? Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je ne serais pas venu mais ma sœur a menacé de m'enterrer vivant si je ne venais avec elle.

Lily sourit poliment. Personnellement, le jour où Pétunia la supplierait de passer une soirée ensemble serait le jour où elle briserait volontairement sa baguette, c'est-à-dire jamais.

\- Tu veux danser ? Proposa soudain Carter, désignant la piste de danse d'un geste de la main.

Et voilà la question qu'elle redoutait. Gênée, elle essaya de réfléchir à une façon de refuser avec tact. Il avait l'air très sympathique mais elle détestait danser, elle s'était toujours trouvée ridicule et c'était encore pire avec un inconnu. Discrètement, elle tenta de repérer Alexia ou Dorcas pour qu'elles lui viennent en aide. Evidemment, aucune n'était dans les parages…

\- Je suis désolé Carter mais…

\- Elle a déjà un copain, lança une voix derrière elle.

Lily ferma les yeux brièvement. Elle aurait reconnu ce ton arrogant et joyeux n'importe où. Une seconde plus tard, James Potter en personne venait se planter à ses côtés, un verre à la main, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant d'hausser un sourcil en direction de Carter qui se mit à balbutier.

\- Oh désolé…je…je ne savais pas…

\- Maintenant tu le sais. Allez !

Carter s'excusa une fois de plus, puis s'empressa de tourner les talons. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Lily se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

\- C'est bon, tu peux arrêter de faire semblant.

\- Ah Evans, je ne fais jamais semblant avec toi…

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Tu étais obligé de faire ça ?

\- Quoi ? Il t'ennuyait, c'était marqué sur ton visage.

\- Et alors ? Répliqua-t-elle. Il y avait d'autres moyens pour qu'il s'en aille, et en plus je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Potter.

James ne broncha pas, habitué à ce genre de commentaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là en plus ?

\- Dorcas m'a dit ce matin que vous veniez…

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, marmonna-t-elle. Et donc tu t'es senti obligé de venir me harceler ?

\- Crois-le ou non, Evans, mais c'était plus pour distraire Sirius que pour subir ton mauvais caractère.

\- Evidemment, soupira-t-elle, c'est un peu une règle mathématique pas vrai ? Si Potter est quelque part alors Black aussi…

La perplexité s'afficha sur le visage de James.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est les mathématiques ?

\- Euh…Un peu comme de l'arithmancie…

Elle secoua la tête, certainement pas d'humeur à expliquer les subtilités des mathématiques auxquelles elle ne connaissait rien en vérité à un sorcier qui n'avait jamais vu de calculatrice de sa vie.

\- Bref, pourquoi tu voulais distraire Black ?

James se passa une main dans cheveux. Au début, Lily pensa que c'était encore son geste coutumier de drague avant de réaliser qu'il avait juste l'air inquiet et préoccupé. Or, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pouvait rendre James Potter sérieux : ses amis.

\- Black va bien ?

\- Ouais…je crois, dit-il avec hésitation. Il vient d'apprendre la mort de son oncle, sa mère a débarqué à la maison ce midi…

\- Oh…

Lily se sentit soudain mal d'avoir été aussi sèche. Elle se souvenait encore des rares fois où elle avait vu Walburga Black sur le quai de la gare. Cette femme avait l'air aussi maternelle et chaleureuse qu'un dragon. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas rare que Sirius parle d'elle en tant que « la harpie ».

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Non pas vraiment… J'ai envoyé Alexia, peut-être qu'elle réussira à le faire parler. Il est muet comme un saumon depuis des heures.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, Lily se mit à rire.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas drôle je te ferais dire !

\- Désolé, articula-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Mais c'est muet une carpe, James.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est une expression moldu !

\- Je ne comprends pas…Un saumon est aussi muet qu'une carpe non ?

Lily rit encore plus.

\- Laisse tomber. Allez viens, on va retrouver Dorcas et je te laisserai même m'offrir un verre si tu as de la chance, dit-elle d'une voix chantante en le traînant derrière elle au cœur de la foule.

* * *

Accoudé au bar, Sirius fit signe au serveur de lui remplir à nouveau son verre. Ce dernier lui lança un regard hésitant mais consentit à le servir pour la troisième fois. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il buvait, sûrement de l'alcool moldu, mais en tout cas ça ne valait pas du whisky pur feu. Qu'importe, ça ferait l'affaire pour le moment.

James avait disparu dès qu'ils étaient arrivés pour chercher les filles et il n'était pas revenu depuis, sûrement en train de draguer Evans. Sirius secoua la tête. Il s'était longtemps moqué de James et de ses tentatives pour sortir avec Lily Evans. Au début, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver. Certes, elle était plutôt jolie mais il y avait une tonne de filles bien plus belles à Poudlard. La plupart du temps, ils se contentaient de l'embêter, elle et Servilus, mais à partir de la cinquième année quelque chose avait changé. En fait, James avait juste décrété que Lily était la femme de sa vie. Peter avait éclaté de rire à l'annonce tandis que Remus avait levé les yeux au ciel. Quant à Sirius, il s'était dit que ça passerait, que ce n'était qu'une nouvelle idée farfelue de son meilleur ami. Il avait finalement dû se rendre à l'évidence en voyant que James n'abandonnait pas, même après la dispute près du lac et les gifles magistrales de la jeune fille à chaque qu'il l'embarrassait en public avec ses demandes. Cependant, il n'avait pas compris son entêtement à l'époque. Or, la réponse était simple : James aimait Lily. Il l'aimait vraiment. La seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de faire prendre conscience à la rousse que la réciproque était vraie aussi.

\- Sirius ?

Il soupira en entendant la voix. La voix qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où, même si pour l'instant il aurait préféré rester en tête à tête avec son verre.

\- Salut princesse…

\- Je ne savais que tu étais là, j'ai perdu Dorcas sur la piste et impossible de retrouver James. Et… ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en se rendant brusquement compte de son expression.

\- Ca ne pourrait pas être pire ! Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

\- Sirius…

\- Mon oncle Alphard est mort.

Alexia se figea à côté de lui.

\- Oh par Merlin…Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'était pas la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ma mère a débarqué pour me l'annoncer. Il me lègue sa fortune et ses biens. D'un côté ça va me permettre de ne plus être une charge pour les Potter mais de l'autre je trouve que c'est assez ironique. Je ne voulais rien qui vienne des Black et voilà que je reçois l'héritage. Bellatrix va en faire un infarctus.

\- Ne dis pas ça… Tu n'es une charge pour personne et ton oncle t'aimait sinon il n'aurait pas…

\- Il est mort seul, coupa-t-il. Je devais aller le voir le week-end prochain, Andromeda m'avait dit qu'il était malade.

Alexia attrapa sa main dans la sienne puis repoussa le verre d'alcool devant lui. Avec résignation, il se tourna vers elle pour lui faire face. Elle n'avait pas changé pendant l'été, toujours les mêmes cheveux bruns, les mêmes yeux bleus et le corps maigre… trop pour donner l'illusion qu'elle était en bonne santé.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… commença-t-elle.

\- Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis mes treize ans, Alex. Ma famille ne voulait pas le voir. Il leur en faut peu pour renier quelqu'un en même temps…

\- Sirius, écoute-moi…

Mais il ne la laissa pas continuer, encore une fois.

\- Tu veux savoir le pire ? Je suis triste, c'est vrai, mais pas tant que ça. Je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup, c'était juste un oncle un peu étrange qu'on voyait une fois par an et qui faisait enrager ma grand-mère. Il a toujours été plus proche de mes cousines, surtout Andromeda. Pourtant il m'a envoyé une lettre après ma fugue pour me dire que si j'avais besoin de quoique ce soit, je pouvais venir le voir. Quand…quand j'ai appris sa mort tout à l'heure, j'ai réalisé que… qu'il était mort de maladie sans que je le sache. Personne ne savait à quel point il était malade, les médecins n'avaient rien prévu…

\- Je…

\- Quand ma mère m'a tendu le testament, je me suis juste dit que ça aurait pu être toi, murmura-t-il dans un souffle rauque. Un jour ça sera toi…

La musique en fond sonore était plus forte que jamais, se mêlant aux éclats de rire des habitants. C'était une belle journée d'été, un beau couché de soleil, où tout le monde avait l'air heureux. D'un coup, Alexia se sentit déconnecter de tout ça. Les paroles de Sirius lui avaient le même effet que si elle avait plongé dans un lac gelé et que les bruits autour avaient été étouffés. Elle était sûre que son visage avait dû se vider de ses couleurs ou qu'elle s'était mise à trembler parce qu'il parut réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

Brusquement, Sirius se redressa.

\- Alex… Je ne voulais pas…

\- Arrête. S'il te plaît.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, histoire de se calmer.

\- Ecoute Sirius, je ne prétends pas que…que je vais bien. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter…

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux me demander ça ? J'y ai pensé des dizaines de fois cet été !

\- Non ! Je t'en prie, non. Ne… ne change pas la façon dont tu me vois. Je ne vais pas mourir demain, ni la semaine prochaine, ni même cette année. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai été faire des examens pendant l'été, la maladie est stable, elle a même reculé !

\- Vraiment ?

Alexia sourit.

\- Ouais, assura-t-elle. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : tu vas m'accorder une danse, on va se moquer des disputes de James et Lily, traîner Dorcas loin d'ici et puis tout sera parfaitement bien. Si tu veux de l'aide pour gérer la mort de ton oncle, je suis là, James est là. Ensuite il y aura notre dernière année à Poudlard où on doit traumatiser Rusard à vie avec nos blagues…et tout ira parfaitement bien, répéta-t-elle une fois de plus. D'accord ?

Sirius garda le silence plusieurs secondes, ses yeux gris la regardant intensément. Il porta une main à sa joue avant de l'embrasser sur le front avec douceur.

\- Alexia Cassidy, chuchota-t-il, je t'aime.


	3. Chapitre 3: Le début de la fin

Chapitre III : Le début de la fin

Les derniers rayons du soleil éclairaient encore faiblement par la fenêtre la chambre du deuxième étage d'une petite maison de Carbones-les-Mines. Lily tournait en rond dans la pièce, nerveuse, et le bruit de casserole qui lui parvenait du salon ne faisait rien pour l'apaiser. Sa mère l'avait chassé de la cuisine il y a une heure en lui disant qu'elle ne lui servait à rien vu l'état où elle se trouvait. Lily avait voulu protester mais quand son père lui mit sous les yeux le saladier dans lequel elle venait de mettre les navets dans la pâte à crêpes au lieu des œufs elle dû se résoudre à se rendre à l'évidence.

Pour essayer de faire passer le temps, elle parcourut une énième fois sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Aucun parchemin qui traînait, sa baguette soigneusement rangée sous son lit dans une boîte, sa valise pour la rentrée était entassée dans le grenier avec son chaudron et enfin elle avait envoyé sa chouette chez Dorcas pour la soirée. Personne n'aurait pu trouver un seul signe de magie ici, ni rien d'anormal ou qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

Pourtant, Lily restait terrorisée. Il avait fallu plusieurs mois pour convaincre Pétunia d'inviter Vernon et de le présenter à sa sœur. Jusque-là, elle avait toujours refusé de prendre le risque de l'exposer à la magie, trop effrayée à l'idée que son fiancé la quitte. D'après les dires de ses parents qui l'avaient déjà rencontré, Vernon Dursley était quelqu'un de très…terre-à-terre. Il était commercial dans une entreprise de perceuse et ne cessait de répéter que ses chances d'évolution au sein de la boîte étaient plus que prometteuses. Quand Pétunia avait finalement accepté qu'elle le rencontre elle aussi… Lily s'était sentie bien. Acceptée comme un membre de la famille à nouveau. Alors d'où venait le sentiment de malaise qui ne la quittait pas depuis son réveil ce matin ?

Sans bien comprendre comment, une phrase qu'Alexia avait prononcé dans le Poudlard Express il y a presque un an à propos de son beau-père lui revint en mémoire : _« Avoir peur de la magie, c'est ne pas accepter notre condition de sorcière. On n'est pas différent d'eux ! »_. C'était ça qui la dérangeait, réalisa Lily. Ne pas pouvoir être elle-même face au propre fiancé de sa sœur lui serrait le ventre. La magie n'était plus dissociable de sa vie désormais, elle ne l'avait plus été depuis le jour où la lettre de Poudlard était arrivée. Si Pétunia pouvait voir les merveilles du monde sorcier, les commerces du Chemin de Traverse, les ruelles enneigées de Pré-au-Lard, l'architecture de Poudlard, alors peut-être qu'elle comprendrait que ce n'était pas un univers de « monstre ».

\- Lily ? Tu es prête ?

Lily sursauta et se retourna. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Pétunia, le visage crispé.

\- Hein ? Oh oui, oui c'est bon…

\- Tu es sûre ? Tout est rangé ?

\- Oui, assura-t-elle. Il ne saura rien, Tunie, je te le promets. Ça va bien se passer.

Même si elle ne paraissait pas tout à fait convaincue, Pétunia hocha la tête.

\- N'oublie pas, pendant le dîner, aucune insinuation sur…sur ton école.

\- Je sais. S'il demande, je suis scolarisé dans une école privée et je ne reviens que pour noël et les vacances d'été, et c'est pour ça que je suis ne pas souvent à la maison, récita Lily.

Elle n'osait pas avouer qu'elle avait répété le mensonge pendant plusieurs minutes devant son miroir. De toute façon, Pétunia eut l'air satisfaite car elle parut se détendre un peu.

\- Génial… Bon, si tout est en ordre, je vais aller aider maman…

\- Pétunia attends !

\- Oui ?

Lily fixa obstinément les motifs du papier peint, la gorge serrée.

\- Est-ce que… que tu lui diras un jour ? Que je suis une sorcière ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux dire…tu vas lui mentir toute ta vie sur moi ?

Pétunia cligna des yeux, visiblement surprise. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, comme pour s'assurer que leurs parents ne pouvaient pas l'entendre, puis ferma la porte dans son dos.

\- Ecoute Lily…

\- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave…

Elle tenta de contourner sa sœur pour rouvrir la porte mais Pétunia lui attrapa le poignet avec force.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Lily. Vernon…Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il comprendrait bien tout ça, ce que tu es…

\- Mais si on lui explique ?

\- Et si ça lui fait peur ? Rétorqua l'aînée.

\- Je ne suis pas différente de vous ! S'il n'accepte pas que je sois une sorcière alors il ne te mérite pas, Tunie.

Cette remarque parut la contrarier d'avantage car elle eut un claquement de langue agacé et serra les dents.

\- Il faut toujours que tu fasses ça, pas vrai ?

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- La victime, précisa Pétunia avec hargne. Tout ça, entre nous, c'est de ta faute !

\- Tunie…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas être juste ma sœur, juste normale ?

\- Ce n'est pas… Pétunia, je n'ai pas fait exprès…je…

Les mots s'embrouillaient dans son esprit mais la colère Pétunia ne retomba pas.

\- Et alors ? Tu étais ma sœur avant d'être une sorcière non ? Cria-t-elle.

Lily eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle en voyant les yeux de Pétunia s'embuer de larmes. Incapable de soutenir son regard, elle détourna la tête. Le miroir de sa coiffeuse, juste en face de son lit, lui renvoya leur reflet et elle réalisa brusquement quelque chose. Elles ne se ressemblaient pas. Elles n'avaient jamais été pareils en même temps, ni maintenant ni pendant leur enfance. Ses cheveux auburn et ses yeux verts, elle les tenait de la famille de son père tandis que Pétunia avait hérité des longs traits de leur mère ainsi que de ses cheveux châtains. Elles n'avaient pas non plus les mêmes goûts ou les mêmes centres d'intérêts.

Elle avait toujours cru que son départ pour Poudlard avait cassé leur relation, que d'une certaine façon quelque chose s'était brisé entre elles cette année-là. Et si cela était arrivé malgré tout ? Et si ça avait été inévitable ?

Pétunia dû voir sa détresse car elle relâcha sa prise autour de son poignet pour lui prendre doucement la main.

\- Lily…

\- Je suis tellement désolée Tunie, s'étrangla-t-elle à travers ses larmes. Mais je suis née comme ça, je suis une sorcière et tu ne pourras rien y changer. Je n'ai pas un choix à faire entre toi et la magie, les deux peuvent très bien être dans ma vie…

\- Non justement, répliqua Pétunia. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu pour ton avenir, Lily, mais dans le mien il y a une belle maison, avec une pelouse et une clôture, un mari qui m'aime, un enfant blond adorable et dont je m'occuperais. Ça peut te paraître ennuyant mais c'est que je veux ; c'est une vie normale, sans histoire, dans laquelle une chouette ne débarque pas en plein milieu de la journée pour distribuer le courrier.

\- Dans laquelle la magie n'a pas sa place…murmura Lily.

\- Exactement.

Il y eut un long silence entre elles, durant lequel elles ne firent que se dévisager, puis Pétunia finit par reculer d'un pas en se raclant la gorge.

\- Vernon ne va pas tarder à arriver.

\- Tout se passera bien. Ça sera un dîner…parfaitement normal.

Même à ses propres oreilles, sa voix sonna atone. Pourtant, Pétunia fit mine de ne pas remarquer. Elle s'observa une seconde dans le miroir, histoire de reprendre contenance malgré les plaques rouges de colère qui lui marbraient le cou et se tourna à nouveau vers Lily.

\- Je vais descendre aller aider maman en cuisine. Je t'appelle quand il arrive, d'accord ?

\- Pas de problème…

Avant de sortir de la chambre, Pétunia s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tu sais, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça non plus…

Finalement, le dîner en compagnie de Vernon fut affreusement normal et sans accroc. Lily l'écouta parler de vis cruciforme et de perceuses pendant une heure, souriant poliment à chacune de ses blagues sur le sujet. Et oui, elle fut étonnée du nombre de blague qui comportait des perceuses.

Vernon Dursley ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il était un peu enrobé et portait un début de moustache, bien que Lily aurait incapable de dire si elle lui allait bien ou non. Il parlait beaucoup de lui également mais savait se montrer polie. Elle commençait à comprendre ce que Pétunia lui trouvait… Il n'y avait pas plus banal ou normal que Vernon. Quand il consentit à arrêter de parler de lui-même pour s'intéresser à elle, Lily mentit facilement à propos de ses études et il ne chercha pas plus loin, au grand soulagement de tout le monde.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Lily s'empressa de remonter dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit, épuisée à la fois nerveusement et mentalement.

Elle ne savait plus trop pourquoi elle avait eu si hâte de rencontrer Vernon.

* * *

Lily ne se souvint même pas de s'être endormie, pourtant quand sa mère lui secoua l'épaule un peu plus tard elle s'aperçut que c'était déjà le matin. On était le 1er septembre 1977 et le train pour Poudlard partait dans exactement trois heures. Repoussant ses couvertures d'un coup de pied, elle se força à sortir de son lit pour aller s'habiller puis descendre sa valise. C'était sa dernière rentrée scolaire et il était hors de question qu'elle soit en retard.

Dans la cuisine, ses parents étaient déjà installés autour de la table.

\- Tu veux de la tarte au citron ma puce ?

Elle fut tellement surprise par la question qu'elle arrêta son mouvement, figée entre la table et le frigo. Une image de Potter fusa dans sa tête sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix trop aigue.

\- Euh…Parce que ton père en a acheté ce matin, c'est tout.

\- Oh…

Elle se sentit soudain assez stupide d'avoir réagi comme ça.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui désolé. Où…où est Pétunia ?

\- Elle est partie visiter l'appartement qu'elle pensait acheter. Je t'en avais parler non ?

Lily hocha la tête. Ça lui faisait étrange que sa sœur veuille déjà partir de la maison. Personnellement, elle n'avait pas encore réfléchi à ce qu'elle ferait après Poudlard. Peut-être des études pour devenir médicomage, mais ça lui paraissait encore bien loin.

Distraitement, elle termina son petit déjeuner sans conviction puis il fut l'heure de partir. Elle aida son père à charger la voiture et embrassa sa mère qui ne pouvait pas les accompagner à cause d'un rendez-vous. Le trajet passa à toute vitesse, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Quand l'immense gare de King Cross se dressa devant elle, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que d'être en dernière année lui ferait cet effet, pourtant le fait de se dire qu'elle ne vivrait plus jamais de rentrée, qu'elle ne reprendrait plus le train un 1er septembre comme tous les ans, lui mettait les nerfs en pelote.

\- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que qui ne va pas ?

Lily tenta d'avoir l'air courageuse en se tournant vers son père. La douceur de ses yeux verts, les mêmes que les siens, ne l'aidèrent pas vraiment.

\- Je…je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-elle. C'est dur à expliquer. Je crois…je crois que je m'étais habituée à tout ça maintenant, je veux dire…les voyages entre Poudlard et la maison, les cours au château et puis mes amis…

\- C'est normal voyons.

\- Mais…et après ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer après ? Clarifia-t-elle. L'année prochaine ?

Son père sourit doucement.

\- C'est ça qui te fait peur ?

\- Hum…

\- Oh Lily, regarde-toi. Tu es brillante, je ne suis absolument pas inquiet. Tu sais, parfois j'ai du mal à me dire que tu as autant grandit, que tu n'es plus une petite fille. C'est vrai, je t'ai à peine vu pendant six ans, sauf pour noël et les vacances d'été. Chaque année quand je te voyais revenir avec de nouvelles anecdotes, des nouveaux sorts que tu avais appris, de nouvelles expériences que tu avais faites aussi…ça me rendait fier. Tu as toujours su te débrouiller, même sans ta mère et moi. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on sera plus là parce qu'on le sera toujours pour toi, tu m'entends ? Peu importe ce que tu choisiras de faire, on te soutiendra, et tes amis aussi. La fin du lycée ou des études, même chez les sorciers je suppose, ne veut pas dire que tu vas changer radicalement. Tu continueras à voir Marlène, Dorcas et tous les autres. Evidemment, il se peut que tu en perdes de vue mais c'est la vie Lily. Tu te feras de nouveaux amis, tu te créeras de nouvelles expériences. Et même si tu as peur, je te le répète, tu ne seras jamais toute seule, d'accord ?

Il essuya lentement une larme qui dévalait la joue de sa fille tandis qu'elle souriait, l'air soulagé. Lily avait presque oublié à quel point son père pouvait lui remonter le moral. Si elle avait grandi, lui n'était plus aussi jeune qu'avant, réalisa-t-elle avec nostalgie. Les cheveux de Chris Evans étaient désormais assez dégarnis au niveau des tempes et de petites rides marquaient le coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche, rendant ainsi son visage encore plus expressif.

\- De toute façon, reprit-il d'un ton léger, tu peux au moins être sûre que quoi qu'il arrive, il te restera ton futur mari qui n'a pas l'air prêt à se décourager.

\- Papa !

Elle tenta de cacher son visage sûrement aussi rouge qu'un souaffle tandis que son père éclatait de rire. Elle maudissait encore Potter pour son coup d'éclat en début d'été. Quel imbécile !

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, allez on doit se dépêcher…

\- Il est seulement 10h20, Lily.

Sans répondre, elle ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture, ce qui fit rire son père à nouveau.

A l'intérieur de la gare, elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer certains sorciers. Ils croisèrent un homme d'une quarantaine d'année habillé d'un…rideau de douche vraisemblablement et qui faisait se retourner la foule sur son passage. Les oubliators allaient avoir du travail, comme chaque 1er septembre. Du côté sorcier, sur le quai 9 ¾ ce n'était pas encore la cohue car tout le monde n'était pas arrivé et Lily se contenta de monter sa valise dans un compartiment au hasard pour passer le temps. Son père resta avec elle quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de repartir pour être à l'heure au travail.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas à rester seul bien longtemps car en tournant la tête, elle aperçut soudain James Potter en personne qui passait la barrière magique, suivit de ses parents et de Sirius Black.

\- Allez ! On va être en retard !

\- James, on a au moins une demi-heure d'avance, répliqua Euphemia. Calme-toi.

Mais James ne l'écoutait pas, continuant à accélérer le rythme. Sirius lui emboîta le pas, les mains dans les poches et l'air nonchalant.

Petit à petit, le quai se remplit de famille. Lily réussit à repérer ses amis parmi la masse grouillante qui s'agitait près du train. Elles étaient toutes rassemblées sous une arcade en pierre en train de discuter et elle dû jouer des coudes pour les rejoindre. A un moment, coincée entre une grosse dame au parfum bon marché et un petit monsieur moustachu, elle crut qu'elle allait devenir folle jusqu'à ce que Dorcas ne la tire de là.

\- Lily ! Oh tu m'as manqué !

Alexia et Marlène lui sautèrent dessus en même temps. Quand ce fut au tour d'Alice de lui dire bonjour, elle se stoppa net.

\- Par Merlin Alice ! Tes…tes cheveux !

\- Surprise ! Ça change, pas vrai ?

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. La jeune fille avait coupé ses cheveux très courts, au niveau de la nuque, et une frange légèrement ondulée lui retombait sur le front. Son visage avait l'air plus lunaire de cette façon, plus mature aussi.

\- Elle est toujours aussi belle, lança une voix sur leur gauche.

\- Frank, on t'a déjà dit que tu savais parler aux filles ? Dit Alexia.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que je te dise que t'es belle aussi ? Intervint Sirius en arrivant derrière elle.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en la voyant rouler des yeux.

Le sifflet qui indiquait le départ imminent du train retentit dans l'air. Les filles se précipitèrent dans leur wagon où les attendaient Remus et Peter alors que James embrassait ses parents une dernière fois.

\- Sois sage cette année, d'accord ? Recommanda sa mère.

\- On verra, répliqua-t-il en riant.

Elle prit une expression inquiète et résignée mais le laissa filer avant de se tourner vers Sirius. Il parut surpris quand elle le sera contre elle, exactement comme elle l'avait fait avec James il y a quelques secondes.

Il se figea, médusé.

\- Fais attention à toi aussi, chuchota-t-elle.

Maladroitement, il lui rendit son étreinte. C'était étrange pour lui car Mrs Potter aurait beau l'aimer de tout son cœur, et même s'il était touché par son geste, elle ne serait jamais sa mère. De toute façon il n'avait jamais eu de mère.

* * *

Ce qui était bien avec Poudlard, songea Lily, c'était qu'il ne changeait pas. L'école apportait ce sentiment de familiarité et de sécurité qui lui remonta le moral dès qu'elle posa un pied dans le hall et se renforça carrément quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle. Les bougies du plafond éclairaient la pièce chaleureusement tandis que les fantômes circulaient entre les tables pour souhaiter une bonne rentrée aux élèves. Elle salua sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, trop focalisée sur la nouvelle qu'elle avait appris tout à l'heure pendant le trajet en train.

 _« Quand elle était arrivée dans le compartiment pour la réunion des préfets, son nouveau badge de Préfète-en-Chef sur la poitrine, elle avait été surprise de voir Potter assis à côté de Remus. Il manquait encore quelques personnes, notamment les nouveaux cinquièmes années qui mettaient généralement plus de temps à trouver le bon compartiment._

 _\- Depuis quand tu as besoin que Potter t'accompagne, Remus ? Avait-elle plaisanté._

 _\- Euh…c'est-à-dire…_

 _C'est alors qu'elle avait vu le badge brillant que portait Potter. Et elle avait juste éclaté de rire._

 _\- Oh non…C'est une blague, pas vrai ? Tu n'as pas pu…afin je veux dire pas toi !_

 _\- Si ça peut te réconforter, on a été aussi surpris que toi, avait dit Potter en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, son geste signature. »_

Toujours sous le choc, elle se pencha en arrière pour avoir la table des professeurs dans son champ de vision. McGonagall était en train de se rassoir après la répartition et avait l'air en pleine santé. Le fait qu'elle soit devenu sénile aurait été la seule explication à la nomination de Potter.

\- Lily, on ne fixe pas les gens comme ça, la rabroua Marlène.

\- Mais…Préfet-en-Chef ! C'est…insensé !

\- Pas tellement, intervint Alexia en se servant une part de gâteau. Il a d'excellentes notes dans la plupart des matières, surtout en métamorphose. Il est capitaine de Quidditch et est apprécié par ses camarades. Enfin…la plupart, se corrigea-t-elle face au regard de Lily. Donc ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça.

\- Et son dossier disciplinaire ?

\- J'ai pas dit qu'il était parfait non plus.

\- On parle de moi ? Lança James, quelques places plus loin. J'ai entendu le mot parfait !

\- Ton ego, marmonna Remus.

James balaya la remarque de la main.

Brusquement, le bruit des conversations cessa et tous les élèves se tournèrent vers Dumbledore qui venait de se placer devant son pupitre pour son traditionnel discours.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte, l'œil malicieux. Je suis ravi de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle année scolaire, qui, j'en suis sûre, sera des plus intéressantes et je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux. Commençons tout d'abord par les informations d'usages qui sont toujours bonnes à rappeler pour certains, comme le règlement intérieur notamment.

Son regard glissa imperceptiblement vers la table des Gryffondor et les Maraudeurs en particulier.

\- Ce dernier sera affiché sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard, notre bien aimé concierge. Les cours commenceront dès demain à 9h et vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués par vos directeurs de maisons durant le petit déjeuner. Pour les sixièmes années, la liste d'inscription pour les cours de transplanage qui débuteront en janvier seront affichés dans vos salles communes respectives.

\- Je leur souhaite bonne chance si Portman revient…dit Dorcas.

\- Silence les mioches ! Plaisanta Sirius.

-… séances d'orientation pour les septièmes années dès le mois prochain, continua Dumbledore. Bien, j'aimerai maintenant aborder un sujet inédit. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il y a eu de nouvelles disparitions ainsi que des meurtres cet été. Les ténèbres gagnent toujours plus de terrain malgré les efforts du Ministère…

Le ton grave du Directeur sembla remplir la Grande Salle et les expressions s'en ressentirent.

\- Nous devons tous rester unis en ces temps difficiles et c'est pourquoi les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé de modifier quelque peu la Coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année. En effet, nous allons organiser le Tournoi de Poudlard. Les règles seront simples, chaque maison aura une équipe de cinq élèves qui s'affronteront dans cinq épreuves : les potions, la botanique, les défenses contre les forces du mal, la métamorphose et le vol sur balais. Chaque épreuve rapportera un certain nombre de point à l'équipe représentant sa maison et ces points seront ensuite additionnés à ceux gagnés durant l'année. Comme habituellement, les points de comportement ou de bonnes réponses en cours ont donc autant d'importance que ceux des épreuves. Le but de ce Tournoi, bien qu'il oppose les maisons entre elles, a pour principal objectif de vous faire prendre conscience que l'entraide est la plus belle des forces.

Dumbledore marqua un court temps d'arrêt, observant les étudiants par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Comme souvent, on avait presque l'impression qu'il y avait plus derrière ces mots qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître.

\- Pour rendre ce Tournoi un peu plus festif, reprit-il en souriant, j'ai également réussi à convaincre mes chers collègues d'organiser un bal de noël en plus du traditionnel banquet. J'espère que la perspective de petits fours et de danses vous réjouira autant que moi.

Les élèves rirent, enthousiastes.

\- Ce Tournoi ne sera pas facile, je tiens à le préciser. Les membres des équipes seront choisis par chaque maison, vous êtes libres d'élire qui vous semblera avoir les meilleures chances dans les épreuves citées précédemment. Le courage, l'intelligence et l'habilité magique seront les qualités nécessaires pour participer et je ne peux que recommander aux plus jeunes de ne pas tenter une aventure qui pourrait être dangereuse si on n'y prend pas garde. Cette première édition du Tournoi de Poudlard n'est qu'un essai mais si sa réussite s'avère se confirmer, il n'est impossible qu'il puisse être reconduit dans la futur, mais je m'avance ici peut-être un peu trop. Sachez que de plus amples détails sur les épreuves vous seront bientôt communiqués et que l'annonce officiel des équipes finale des maisons est prévue pour dans trois semaines exactement.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, intervint brusquement James en se levant.

\- Potter, assis-toi ! Siffla Lily.

Elle tenta de le tirer par sa robe de sorcier, sans succès.

\- Ah monsieur Potter, je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez intervenir !

Dumbledore n'avait l'air nullement perturbé, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son élève l'interrompe en plein milieu de son discours, et il lui adressa même un sourire encourageant.

\- Allez-y, allez-y exprimez-vous.

\- Euh… Je voulais juste savoir…pour le Quidditch ? La Coupe n'est pas annulée, pas vrai ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez, j'allais y venir. Les matchs de Quidditch seront naturellement maintenus en plus de l'épreuve de vol sur balais et les sélections seront organisés par les capitaines le week-end prochain.

James se rassit, soulagé, comme tous les autres joueurs de Quidditch.

\- Bien, je crois que toutes les informations ont été dites. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit et à demain !

Un concert de raclement de chaises suivit aussitôt. Pourtant, Lily ne bougea pas et Alexia lui secoua l'épaule.

\- Tu viens ?

Mais Lily resta assise encore quelques secondes en réalisant une chose.

C'était le début de leur septième année. Le début de la fin.


	4. Chapitre 4: Le club exceptionnel de Slug

Chapitre IV : Le club exceptionnel de Slug 

Dans les jours qui suivirent, un air de campagne électoral flotta sur le château. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient mis en tête de convaincre leurs camarades qu'ils devaient faire partie de l'équipe qui représenterait leur maison au Tournoi de Poudlard. Chez Gryffondor, les Maraudeurs avaient la côte, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant compte tenu de leur popularité et de leur capacité. Adrian Connelly, l'attrapeur de Quidditch, avait lancé l'idée que James fasse l'épreuve de vol sur balais tandis que Remus serait le champion de Gryffondor pour toutes les autres épreuves car qu'il était doué dans toutes les matières. Evidemment, McGonagall lui avait rappelé immédiatement que ce n'était pas réglementaire.

De toute façon, à peu près chaque maison avait leur « tête de classe » dans les différentes épreuves. On pouvait être sûr que Severus représenterait Serpentard pour les potions par exemple.

Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que les élèves qui étaient intéressés par les futurs équipes pour le Tournoi de Poudlard. Les professeurs aussi. Slughorn était particulièrement attentif, tentant même d'orienter les élèves dans leur choix en ventant ses élèves préférés. Lily avait piqué un fard quand il s'était exclamé devant toute la classe qu'elle avait un don inestimable pour les potions et que les autres devaient forcément s'en rendre compte.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça, gémit-elle, mortifiée. C'était…embarrassant !

\- Oh arrête de dramatiser, répliqua Dorcas.

\- Tu veux rire ? Est-ce que tu as vu le regard des Serdaigle ?

\- Ils sont jaloux c'est tout ! T'es la meilleure en potion et ils savent que tu gagneras l'épreuve contre leur maison, peu importe qui est-ce qu'ils choisiront.

Lily se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne suis pas la meilleure en potion… C'est Severus.

\- Oublis Rogue, conseilla Alexia. Tu vas tous les battre ! James va gagner en vol sur balais et Remus aussi, quel que soit l'épreuve à laquelle il participera.

\- Les équipes doivent avoir cinq personnes. A votre avis, ça serait qui ?

\- Je pense que Sirius et Peter ont peut-être une chance, ce sont des Maraudeurs… Les autres voudront probablement voter pour eux.

\- On se demande pourquoi…marmonna Lily.

Marlène lui donna une tape sur le bras.

Sans se presser, elles remontèrent les escaliers pour regagner leur salle commune et émirent des hypothèses sur la possible future équipe de Gryffondor.

Lily devait avouer qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce tournoi. Comme Dumbledore l'avait dit, elle ne voyait pas très bien comment ça allait pouvoir rapprocher les différentes maisons si on les mettait en compétition les unes contre les autres. Et puis, l'avertissement du directeur sur la dangerosité des épreuves lui tournait dans la tête. Elle se doutait qu'elles seraient toutes encadrées par les professeurs mais même si ça concernait des matières scolaires, c'était évident qu'elles seraient bien plus complexes et qu'elles pousseraient les élèves dans leur retranchement.

\- Polynectar, lança Alexia à la Grosse Dame en guise de mot de passe.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, je suis déjà magnifique, rétorqua celle-ci.

Le tableau pivota, révélant le trou dans le mur par lequel elles se glissèrent une par une.

A l'intérieur, les filles furent accueillies par un brouhaha immense. Il y avait une foule massée au centre de la pièce en train de parler fort et Lily remarqua que plusieurs personnes tenaient une enveloppe mauve à la main.

Perplexe, Alexia réussit à intercepter Sirius qui passait près d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh… C'est Slughorn qui fait encore des siennes. Il organise une réunion de son club habituel mais cette fois c'est un peu plus…spécial.

\- Comment ça ? Dit Dorcas.

\- Il a invité les potentiels élèves qui pourraient faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison. Ça se passera samedi soir, c'est une sorte de soirée habillée et d'après les rumeurs il a convié des invités imminents, des anciens élèves à lui qui ont réussi. James est persuadé qu'il y aura Liam Murray, l'attrapeur du Club de Flaquemare.

\- Carrément ?

\- Attends…Potter a été invité ?

Sirius se tourna vers Lily.

\- Evidemment, c'est pratiquement sûr qu'il sera dans notre équipe. J'ai aussi reçu une invitation, si tu veux tout savoir. Je crois que c'est Remus qui a la tienne, Evans.

\- Combien de personne ont eu une enveloppe ?

\- Une dizaine je dirais…répondit-il. Désolé princesse, il n'y en avait pas…

\- Pour moi ? Devina Alexia en souriant. Sirius, avec ma maladie, ce n'était même pas une option que je participe aux épreuves, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais c'est génial pour toi !

\- Hum…

Alexia haussa un sourcil face à son manque d'enthousiasme.

\- Pourquoi ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? Je croyais que tu voulais être choisis pour le Tournoi de Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je…J'ai toujours refusé d'aller à ce stupide Club de Slug, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais accepter maintenant.

\- Sirius…

\- Slughorn me veut juste pour mon nom de famille, donc non, je ne lui ferais pas se plaisir !

Les filles comprirent que la conversation se jouait entre le couple car elles s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Alexia saisit la main de Sirius puis l'entraîna vers une alcôve de la Salle Commune, loin des autres élèves et des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Ecoute…Je sais que tu as toujours dit que tu ne mettrais jamais les pieds à un Club de Slug, mais considère cette soirée comme une sorte de fête. Ça fera plaisir à James en plus.

\- N'essaye pas de prendre James comme excuse.

\- D'accord, alors dis-toi que si tu y vas il te faudra une cavalière et donc que tu pourras me voir avec une magnifique robe.

Sirius éclata de rire, l'air soudain plus joyeux.

\- Et puis, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement en se penchant pour murmurer à son oreille, c'est même possible que tu me l'enlèves avant la fin de la nuit non ?

Elle ponctua sa remarqua d'un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner, tandis qu'il restait sur place, sidéré.

* * *

Face au miroir, Lily souffla un grand coup et observa son reflet. Elle avait passé une heure à essayer de discipliner ses cheveux, sans parler de tenir en équilibre avec les chaussures que Dorcas lui avait prêté. Sa robe verte émeraude, le même que ses yeux, lui donnait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger ou d'avoir l'air ridicule. Ce genre de chose n'était pas son genre. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle détestait les soirées mais celles de Slughorn finissaient souvent par de longues conférences du professeur sur ses élèves ô combien talentueux et elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie ce soir. En fait, elle se demandait même ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter vu qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir participer au Tournoi de Poudlard. Les Aspics étaient en fin d'année et il valait sûrement mieux qu'elle se concentre dessus.

\- Lily ! Si tu es encore en train de penser et de débattre avec toi-même, est-ce que s'il te plaît tu pourrais le faire dans la chambre ? Je veux la salle de bain !

\- Hein ? Oh oui désolé…

Elle ouvrit la porte immédiatement, révélant Dorcas qui attendait, sa serviette de douche sur l'épaule.

\- Ah pas trop tôt… On n'a pas toutes la chance d'avoir été conviée à la…

Dorcas reste bouche-bée une seconde.

-… soirée. Merlin ! Lily, tu es incroyable !

\- Vraiment ? J'en ai fait trop tu crois ? Je ne suis jamais allée…

\- Arrête de stresser, dit Alice depuis son lit. C'est parfait pour ce genre d'évènement.

\- Elle a raison, lança Alexia. Et si on ne part pas maintenant, on va être en retard. Tu viens ?

Lily hocha la tête. Elles adressèrent un signe de la main aux trois autres filles, qui n'avaient pas été invitées au Club de Slug, puis rejoignirent la Salle Commune. Les élèves de Gryffondor avaient décidé de tous se rendre à la soirée ensemble et ils étaient une dizaine à attendre.

Parmi eux, Lily reconnut les Maraudeurs évidemment, mais aussi Mary McDonald, la poursuiveuse désormais en sixième année et un garçon qui était avec elle en études des runes.

Comme Alexia l'abandonna pour rejoindre Sirius, elle se plaça à l'arrière du groupe pendant le trajet. Elle aurait dû savoir que Potter saisirait l'opportunité de l'aborder dans la seconde.

\- Hey Evans ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

\- Rien de spécial…Juste être avec toi.

Lily retint un grognement et continua à avancer, Potter à ses côtés. Ils firent le trajet en silence, les autres faisant suffisamment de bruit pour que cela passe inaperçu.

En arrivant aux abords du bureau de Slughorn, ils entendirent tous les notes de musique qui s'en échappaient et plusieurs voix entremêlées. L'intérieur était grandiose, plus que d'habitude du moins. La pièce avait été agrandit par magie et un énorme buffet trônait contre le mur de droite. Au plafond, des bandes de tissu coloré avaient été tendues, comme pour ressembler à une tente ou à un chapiteau. Dans l'air, les volutes de fumée des bâtons d'encens donnaient un aspect mystérieux aux invités déjà présents.

\- Tu crois que Dumbledore est au courant que le budget de l'école passe dans des petits fours au saumon ? Interrogea James platement.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a même quelque chose qui échappe à Dumbledore ?

Une image de leurs escapades lors des pleines lunes flasha dans l'esprit de James mais pour une fois il garda la bouche fermée.

\- Tu as vu Alexia ?

\- Avec Sirius là-bas, indiqua-t-il.

\- Tu ne vas pas protester que c'est ton jour de garde ?

\- Non, ça c'était l'année dernière. J'ai mûri depuis.

Lily haussa un sourcil, surprise.

\- Et puis c'est son jour de garde à elle en plus… ajouta-t-il.

Leur regard se croisèrent et ils pouffèrent en même temps.

Incapable de se retenir de sourire, Lily dévisagea longuement son camarade, tentant de calquer l'image du petit garçon à lunettes agaçant qu'elle avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express le premier jour.

\- Tu es différent, Potter…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais, avoua-t-elle franchement. J'ai l'impression que tu as changé cet été. Enfin je veux dire, d'habitude tu m'aurais déjà demandé de sortir avec toi à grands renforts de feux d'artifice.

\- A vrai dire, mon fournisseur pyrotechnique est tombé malade.

\- Potter !

Il eut un rictus amusé et se passa une main dans sa tignasse décoiffée.

\- J'ai juste pris conscience que si je voulais que tu me prennes au sérieux alors je devais me montrer un peu plus… responsable, je suppose, et que je devais te laisser de l'espace.

\- Ça vient de Remus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hé ! Je suis vraiment sérieux là.

Elle le fixa avec insistance.

\- Très bien, d'accord, oui c'est une idée de Remus.

\- J'en étais sûre, dit-elle en riant.

\- Mais le point n'est pas là, continua-t-il comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, Evans, c'est que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. J'en ai depuis des années maintenant et je pense que tu le sais. L'école entière est au courant. Tu m'as dit plusieurs fois que tu croyais que je me moquais de toi avec mes demandes répétées, sauf que tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte d'à quel point tu es incroyable. Il n'y a pas vingt mille filles qui m'aurait tenu tête comme ça ou qui aurait accepté la condition de Remus sans ciller.

\- C'était normal…

\- De quoi ? De me tenir tête ?

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots, Potter, grommela-t-elle, gênée. Il faut toujours que tu me pousses à bout.

\- Parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de réagir, répliqua James.

\- Tu embêtes n'importe qui, pas juste pas moi…

\- C'est là tout le problème, Evans. Tu ne seras jamais « n'importe qui » à mes yeux.

Lily se sentit rougir.

Il avait le don de faire des déclarations pareilles dans des moments incongrues, comme cette fête au milieu de la foule. Pourtant, même si les conversations bourdonnaient autour d'eux, elle avait le sentiment d'être coupé du bruit.

\- James…

\- Est-ce que tu y repenses parfois ?

Elle resta perplexe une seconde.

\- A l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, est-ce que tu y repenses parfois ? Clarifia-t-il.

\- Evidemment mais je ne vois pas…

\- J'y ai pensé tout l'été, j'en ai même rêvé certaines nuits. Tu sais ce qui me revient le plus à chaque fois ? Le corps de Sirius allongé et puis ton regard, juste avant qu'on se mette à courir. Tu avais l'air terrifié, pourtant quand il a fallu affronter les mangemorts tu ne t'es pas démontée. Ce jour-là, pour la première fois, j'ai compris que je pouvais perdre les gens auxquels je tenais en une fraction de seconde…

Lily tenta d'avaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Bien sûr que les souvenirs de Pré-au-Lard la hantait aussi. Parfois, quand elle dormait, elle sentait encore le pouls de Potter qui battait furieusement contre son poignet alors qu'il lui serrait la main en courant et elle se réveillait, le souffle court, avant de réaliser qu'elle était en sécurité dans son lit.

\- Ce n'est pas juste à cause de Remus que j'ai pris conscience que je devais changer d'approche avec toi, Evans, continua-t-il sans ciller. Je pense…je pense que je t'ai assez montré que je tenais à toi, que je voulais plus entre nous. Maintenant c'est à toi de voir. Je ne te demanderais plus de sortir avec moi chaque semaine, je vais te laisser réfléchir et je t'attendrais, promis.

Lily piétina sur place, mal à l'aise, avant de trouver le courage de murmurer doucement :

\- Tu risques d'attendre longtemps…

\- On verra ça, Evans.

* * *

Remus observait James qui parlait avec Evans près de la porte d'entrée et il se demanda un instant si son ami avait retenu son conseil d'être plus mature cette année ou de laisser de l'espace à la jeune fille. Pour tout dire, l'expression indéchiffrable sur le visage de Lily l'inquiétait sur ce point.

Il aimait bien Lily depuis leur première année et avait toujours tenté de refréner ses amis quand ils décidaient de lui faire une blague, à elle et à Rogue. Enfin à Rogue surtout. Les choses avaient radicalement changé entre eux tous au milieu de la cinquième année, quand Rogue avait découvert son secret après une mauvaise blague de Sirius. De mémoire, c'était sûrement la plus grande crise que les Maraudeurs avaient eu à traverser et la seule fois où James avait réellement été en colère contre Sirius. Les cris de leur dispute résonnaient encore dans sa tête aujourd'hui. Ensuite, il y avait eu la scène au bord du lac, durant laquelle l'amitié entre Lily et Rogue s'était brisée de façon irréparable. Tous ses évènements avaient peu à peu conduit à leur rapprochement l'année passée, d'abord avec le couple formé par Alexia et Sirius, puis les échanges civilisés entre James et Lily, ce qui tenait quand même du miracle.

Avec un soupir, il détourna le regard et porta la main à ses tempes. Les fumées de l'encens commençaient à lui donner la migraine, à moins que ce ne soit la voix condescendante d'Elizabeth Yaxley qui racontait les préparatifs de son futur mariage avec Evan Rosier, un Serpentard qui avait désormais quitté l'école.

Brusquement, une ombre s'abattit au-dessus de lui, et une voix suivit presque aussitôt.

\- Remus ?

\- Anaïs ?

Anaïs Delan, la préfète de Serdaigle, se trouvait devant lui, habillée d'une longue robe bleu ciel en accord avec ses yeux et ses cheveux blonds or. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la fête d'anniversaire de Sirius l'année dernière mais leur relation avait été constitué de haut et de bas, surtout à cause de lui. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas, en fait c'était même tout le contraire. Peter disait souvent qu'elle était son double au féminin.

Après l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard durant laquelle ils avaient été piégé dans un magasin ensemble pendant près d'une heure, il ne l'avait revu qu'une seule fois au détour d'un couloir. Leur échange avait vite tourné court cependant.

\- Euh… Salut…Je…je ne savais pas que tu serais là…balbutia-t-il.

\- Ouais, j'ai reçu l'invitation de Slughorn. Apparemment, il pense que je pourrais faire partie de l'équipe pour le Tournoi.

\- En quoi ? Pas en métamorphose j'espère ?

Anaïs éclata de rire.

\- Non, plutôt en potions. Je suis toujours une catastrophe pour métamorphoser des objets et mon hérisson garde encore des aiguilles sur le dos même après la quatrième tentative et tes cours particuliers.

\- Tu te débrouillais déjà mieux à la fin…

\- Crois-moi, les vacances m'ont fait tout oublier, affirma-t-elle. D'ailleurs…je me demandais…

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait reprendre les cours ? Tous les deux ?

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Remus avant de réfléchir.

Voilà, pensa-t-il, c'est comme ça que je m'y prends pour ne pas m'attacher à elle : accepter de rester des heures en tête à tête pour lui donner des leçons de métamorphose. Bien joué Remus ! Il espérait qu'au moins McGonagall reconnaîtrait son investissement pour sa matière.

\- En fait, comment va ta cheville ? Demanda-t-il, histoire de s'éloigner du sujet glissant.

Anaïs s'était en effet cassé la cheville pendant l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard par un sort isolé et il se souvenait qu'elle pouvait à peine poser le pied par terre à ce moment-là. C'était lui qui lui avait fait une attelle de fortune avant de partir secourir James et Sirius.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa cheville, surprise, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Parfaitement bien. Pomfresh me la rafistolé en deux coups de baguettes ce jour-là. Tu sais, tu l'aurais su si tu étais passé me voir l'année dernière.

\- J'en avais l'intention, assura-t-il en rougissant. Mais Sirius était blessé, après il y a eu toute l'histoire de l'enlèvement de Lily et je…

\- Remus, Remus ! Je plaisantais, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Bien sûr que si, ce n'était pas juste envers toi…

Anaïs se contenta de soupirer.

\- Est-ce que tu te blâmes toujours pour tout et n'importe quoi ? Dit-elle, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Essaye de te détendre un peu, Remus. Tu n'as pas une dette envers le monde entier…juste envers moi en fait.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu me devais toujours un rendez-vous, lui rappela-t-elle. Tu te souviens ? Avant de te précipiter en dehors du magasin pour aller jouer au héros, tu m'as dit que tu allais revenir sain et sauf parce que tu me devais un rendez-vous.

Effectivement, Remus s'en souvenait très bien. Il se souvenait aussi parfaitement du baiser sur la joue qu'il lui avait donné sur un coup de tête. Maintenant, presque trois mois plus tard et sans l'adrénaline du danger, cette décision lui paraissait moins approprié à son plan de « mise à distance » et de « non attachement » à la jeune fille.

Malgré cela, de la même façon qu'il avait accepté de reprendre les cours particuliers, sa prochaine phrase franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

\- T'as raison, je te l'avais promis. Donc…euh…est-ce que tu voudrais bien aller à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard en octobre avec toi ? Genre…comme un rendez-vous je veux dire ?

Bon on avait sûrement vu meilleures demandes mais c'était un début, pensa-t-il, anxieux. Anaïs, quant à elle, paraissait ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

\- C'est le moment où tu réponds, glissa-t-il inutilement.

\- Oh ! Oh oui…Enfin oui, ma réponse est oui…Comme dans oui, je veux bien…

\- Sérieusement ?

Anaïs parut amusée de son hébétement.

Autour d'eux, l'agitation continuait et une pile de verre de champagne passa au-dessus de leur tête en lévitant sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent vraiment. Slughorn était en train de remercier les élèves d'être venu et claironnait qu'il était convaincu que parmi eux se trouvait les futurs champions de leur maison.

Brusquement, Sirius arriva près d'eux, un verre à la main. Il tapa l'épaule de Remus et adressa un signe de tête polie à Anaïs.

\- Salut ! Hum… Anna ? Astrid ?

\- C'est Anaïs en fait.

\- C'est ça ! S'exclama-t-il. Désolé. Alors de quoi vous parliez ici ?

Remus échangea un bref regard avec la Serdaigle.

\- Je crois qu'on a un rendez-vous ensemble, c'est tout.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant Sirius s'étrangler de surprise. Finalement, octobre avait l'air bien loin désormais.


	5. Chapitre 5: Les équipes se mettent en

Chapitre V : Les équipes se mettent en place

Le lendemain matin, le ciel était d'une couleur de plomb, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur la météo, et une brume pluvieuse tombait en continu. Sirius observait le parc par la fenêtre, luttant contre le sommeil. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit la nuit dernière et que la voix du professeur Dextrus n'aidait pas non plus. Ça allait bientôt faire une heure qu'il s'était lancé dans un long discours sur la différence entre les feuilles de thé vert et de thé noir, ce qui ne l'intéressait absolument pas. De toute façon il préférait le café.

-…et on voit donc clairement que le thé noir permet une connaissance de l'avenir plus précise, continuait Dextrus, mais le thé vert, lui, ouvre le troisième œil vers un futur parfois lointain et surtout plus large dans le monde.

\- Et à ton avis le thé aromatisé fruit rouge, ça fait quoi ? Marmonna James.

Sirius sourit. Son meilleur ami avait l'air tout aussi passionné par le sujet que lui-même. Il était à moitié affalé sur sa table, qui était en fait un guéridon comme le rappelait souvent le professeur Dextrus, et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens étant donné qu'il n'arrêtait pas de les ébouriffer, sans parler de ses lunettes qui pendaient au bout de son nez.

\- T'endors pas, conseilla Sirius, ou il risque de te dire que ce sont des cauchemars inconscient qui t'empêchent de dormir la nuit et que ça veut sûrement dire que tu vas mourir écrasé par une branche du saule cogneur.

James ouvrit un œil pour le dévisager.

\- Très réjouissant ! T'aurais au moins pu me trouver une mort héroïque.

\- Comme quoi ? Etre le preux chevalier d'Evans et te sacrifier pour la sauver ?

\- C'est ça, moque-toi, répliqua-t-il. Mais si tu veux parler de nuit où on ne dort pas et de filles, je te ferais remarquer que ton absence au dortoir hier soir n'est pas passée inaperçu.

Sirius haussa les épaules dans l'espoir de paraître nonchalant.

\- J'étais avec Alexia…

Cette information fit se redresser James au quart de tour. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et le scruta du regard attentivement.

\- Avec Alex ? _Toute_ la nuit ? Vous avez fait quoi, jouer au scrabble ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- La ferme James…

\- Oh allez, parle !

\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'on a fait toute une nuit, espèce d'imbécile. On a trouvé une pièce au septième étage quand on se disait qu'on était trop fatigué après le club de Slug pour retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Même moi, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Y avait une énorme cheminée et un canapé confortable. Les choses ont un peu évolué vers une heure du matin…

\- Non en fait je ne veux rien savoir, coupa James en agitant les mains. Alex est comme une petite sœur et toi un frère, les images sont trop choquantes. Mais…attends ! Une pièce au septième étage ? On a mis ça, nous, sur la carte ?

Sirius secoua la tête.

\- Justement, non. Et tu veux savoir ce qui est vraiment bizarre ?

\- Le fait que ce château ait visiblement encore des secrets qu'on n'a pas découvert ?

\- Non, le plus bizarre c'est que quand j'ai voulu aller revoir la salle ce matin, elle avait disparu, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Il n'y a qu'un mur, juste en face de face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, tu sais celle où il tente d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls.

\- Ah oui, j'ai toujours trouvé que celui de droite ressemblait à Mulciber, acquiesça James. En tout cas c'est étrange ton histoire. T'avais sûrement trop bu.

\- Comme si toi t'avais carburé à l'eau toute la soirée !

\- C'est pourquoi vous allez tous essayer immédiatement, dit soudain la voix de Dextrus. Prenez tous une tasse de thé et lisez l'avenir de votre binôme. Bien sûr, cela sera flou pour certains d'entre vous, tout le monde n'a pas un troisième œil sensible au message de l'art des feuilles de thé, mais cet exercice vous sera sans aucun doute demandé pour vos ASPIC.

Sans enthousiasme, il y eut un concert de raclement de chaises tandis que les élèves allaient chercher leur tasse. Sirius en attrapa deux au hasard, se saisit d'une poignée de feuille sans même regarder leur couleur puis retourna s'assoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fixait profondément le fond de la tasse de James et essayait de trouver un sens à la bouillie qui s'y trouvait, sans grand succès. Autour de lui, ses camarades n'avaient pas l'air plus avancé. Tessie Ryan avait sa plus belle expression de cruche sans cervelles tandis que Thomas O'Brian, le capitaine de Poufsouffle qui jouait au poste de batteur, louchait presque au-dessus de sa tasse, concentré.

\- Tu vois quelque chose, Patmol ?

\- Non… Oh si, il y a un truc.

\- Quoi ? Mon futur mariage avec Lily ?

\- Presque, dit Sirius. Le prénom de votre enfant.

James se pencha en avant pour examiner la tasse.

\- Et alors ? Comment il s'appellera ?

\- Bambi !

James recula, l'air consterné et amusé à la fois.

\- Ce que tu peux être bête…

* * *

Le cours de Divination était le dernier de la journée et James se dépêcha de remballer ses affaires. Il devait traverser la moitié du château pour retrouver Lily, et il savait qu'elle le tuerait s'il arrivait en retard pour leur première ronde en tant que préfet et préfète-en-chef. Effectivement, il n'avait pas réalisé que son insigne impliquait que désormais il passerait deux heures chaque jeudi soir à patrouiller dans les couloirs avec Lily. Seul à seule.

Il ne savait même pas bien lui-même si cette idée le réjouissait ou l'effrayait.

En tout cas, quand il arriva dans le hall, la jeune fille se tenait déjà là. Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle aurait de l'avance mais pour sa défense, le cours d'études de runes se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, ce qui lui donnait un léger avantage.

\- Potter ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'apercevant.

\- Désolé pour le retard…

\- Non, non c'est bon, tu es à l'heure. On y va ?

\- Euh ouais… Comment on procède exactement ?

Il devait avouer que tout cela était un peu nouveau pour lui. D'habitude, il cherchait à échapper aux préfets, pas à coincer les délinquants. Heureusement, Lily semblait être en terrain familier et lui adressa un sourire.

\- C'est simple vraiment, il suffit de marcher au hasard dans les couloirs pour s'assurer que personne ne fait quelque chose de contraire au règlement. A cette heure-ci, il y a pas mal d'élèves qui cherchent à faire de la magie hors des cours donc on a du boulot. Les rondes du soir après le couvre-feu sont souvent ennuyantes.

\- Ça c'est parce que les préfets ne nous attrapent jamais, rétorqua-t-il fièrement.

\- C'est faux, protesta Lily, je vous ai trouvé plusieurs fois. Et maintenant que tu es toi-même préfet-en-chef et Remus toujours préfet j'ose espérer que vous allez respecter les règles.

James se garda bien de répondre.

En tout cas, il s'aperçut vite que la rousse avait raison. Ils mirent une heure de colle à une bande de deuxième année qui jouait au frisbee à dents de serpents et confisquèrent des bombabouses à Adrian Connelly qui s'en alla en grommelant. Un peu plus tard, il vit Sirius qui faisait léviter son sac pour ne pas avoir à le porter, parlant avec Peter, mais il fit mine de ne rien voir en constatant que de toute façon Lily avait le dos tourné et ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

\- Alors, tu sais si tu veux participer au Tournoi de Poudlard ? Demanda James, histoire d'entamer la conversation quand le silence lui devint insupportable.

\- Aucune idée… Je veux dire, il y a plein de personne dans notre maison qui serait certainement ravie d'être dans l'équipe alors que moi…

\- Alors que toi tu es vraiment doué et tu pourrais réellement aider Gryffondor à gagner le trophée.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Oh allez Evans, la modestie ne te va pas.

\- Tu inverses les rôles là, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Mais tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu major pratiquement tout le temps à chaque trimestre et aux examens de fin d'année.

\- Remus aussi. Et tu es doué en métamorphose.

\- Est-ce que c'est un compliment ?

Lily rougit.

\- C'est une observation, corrigea-t-elle sans conviction.

Pas dupe, James sourit avec effronterie avant de lui ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque. Apparemment ils devaient vérifier que plus aucun élève ne s'y trouvait avant que Mrs Pince ne ferme son antre. Cette dernière leur adressa un regard agacé par-dessus ses lunettes à monture écailles, comme si elle voulait leur faire savoir qu'ils avaient intérêt à se dépêcher pour qu'elle puisse s'en aller.

Les rayonnages avaient une allure angoissante quand il n'y avait plus personne et que le soleil n'éclairait plus la pièce, on aurait presque dit de grande silhouette fantomatique qui se découpait dans la semi-obscurité. Lily tenait sa baguette devant elle pour les éclairer même s'il était évident qu'il n'y avait plus personne ici. En même temps, James se demanda qui pouvait bien souhaiter passer la nuit enfermé dans la bibliothèque ou pire se faire réveiller au petit matin par Mrs Pince. Le cauchemar.

\- On est obligé d'aller jusqu'au fond ?

\- Ne me dis pas que t'as peur du noir, Potter ?

\- Non mais je suis allergique à cet endroit…

Lily secoua la tête en soupirant.

Alors qu'ils tournaient dans la section _Métamorphose_ , Lily sursauta brusquement en voyant quelqu'un. C'était une fille avec des cheveux bruns au carré, la tête posée sur un livre ouvert et visiblement endormie. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps et pendant une horrible fraction de seconde, Lily eut la vision des personnes agressées l'année dernière. Elle resta figée sur place tandis que James s'avançait vers la fille pour la secouer par l'épaule.

\- Eh, Douglas, debout, chuchota-t-il.

\- Tu la connais ?

\- Ouais, c'est Sarah Douglas. Elle est attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Serdaigle.

Déglutissant, Lily se décida à approcher.

\- Elle devait réviser pour ses BUSE, dit James. Oh Douglas, réveille-toi !

Il la secoua un peu plus fort mais la jeune fille resta immobile.

\- Sarah ! Sarah !

\- James, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne bouge pas ? Souffla Lily, paniquée. Tu crois…tu crois que les agressions… ? Elle est née-moldu non ?

\- Impossible, Rosier est parti !

\- Il n'était pas seul, tu le sais bien. Kevin l'a prouvé.

James parut paniqué à son tour. Il s'agenouilla près de Sarah puis lui tapota les joues en appelant son nom, sans plus de résultat. Elle respirait correctement mais n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Sur la table, il n'y avait qu'un manuel de métamorphose, une plume, un encrier et un bout de parchemin à moitié rédigé.

\- Regarde dans son sac, dit James au bout de quelques secondes, il y a peut-être quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que je ne fouille pas dans le sac d'une fille, ma mère m'a appris ça figure-toi.

Lily bougonna mais s'exécuta. A l'intérieur, pas grande chose d'intéressant. Elle écarta deux livres, une trousse de maquillage et un miroir de poche quand soudain ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec un petit objet en verre.

\- Une fiole ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Une fiole vide en tout cas. Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu être drogué ?

\- Par qui ? Et pourquoi en plein après-midi à la bibliothèque quand il n'y a personne autour ?

\- Pas la moindre idée, avoua James. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On l'emmène à l'infirmerie ? Je veux dire, Pomfresh saura sûrement quoi faire.

\- D'accord… Comment on la transporte ?

\- Je vais la prendre dans mes bras, toi prends ces affaires.

Quand James souleva la jeune fille, une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux, Lily espéra la voir bouger miraculeusement mais elle resta inerte, sa tête roulant dans le vide.

Mrs Pince manqua de s'étouffer quand ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et parut vouloir leur poser des questions avant de se rétracter, probablement parce que ça lui aurait encore fait perdre plus de temps. Malheureusement, les élèves qu'ils croisèrent en chemin n'eurent pas la même réaction. Bertha Jorkins leur sauta pratiquement dessus, avide de ragot, avant que Lily ne menace de lui retirer trente points si elle continuait.

Elle ne cessait de repenser aux attaques des né-moldus, au groupe de Rosier toujours présents dans le château, et son ventre se serra à la simple idée que tout recommençait à nouveau. Au moins, quand James accéléra le pas malgré le poids qu'il portait, elle dû se mettre à courir pour rester à sa hauteur, ce qui lui permet de ne plus trop y penser.

C'est avec soulagement qu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh haussa un sourcil en les voyant débarquer.

\- Par Merlin, Potter qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à cette jeune fille ?

\- Rien ! On l'a trouvé comme ça dans la bibliothèque en faisant nos rondes.

\- Ah oui, marmonna-t-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au badge épinglé sur le devant de sa robe de sorcier. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé vous voir Préfet-en-chef un jour, Potter.

\- Moi non plus…

\- Allez-y, posez-la ici.

Elle désigna un lit d'un geste de la main et se tourna vers le petit première année dont elle s'occupait juste avant.

\- Tu peux y aller, mais fais attention à la tabatière mordeuse du professeur McGonagall la prochaine fois.

\- Oui madame…

Dès que la porte se fut refermé sur lui, elle fit volte-face et vint se planter à côté d'eux.

\- Bon alors qu'avons-nous là ?

\- Elle s'appelle Sarah Douglas, expliqua Lily d'une voix mal assurée. Elle est en cinquième année à Serdaigle et elle était dans la bibliothèque, sûrement en train de réviser. On ne sait pas depuis combien de temps mais quand on a essayé de la réveiller, elle n'a pas bougé. Il y avait ça aussi dans ses affaires, ajouta-t-elle en montrant la fiole vide. Vous…vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

\- Je vais vite le savoir.

L'infirmière s'empara de la fiole et l'examina du regard avant d'agiter sa baguette au-dessus.

\- Elle était là-bas pour réviser vous dites ?

\- J'imagine, comme c'est l'année de ses BUSE…

\- Et est-ce que cette jeune fille était particulièrement stressée ?

\- C'est-à-dire qu'on ne la connait pas vraiment bien, dit James. Mais elle est aussi dans l'équipe de Quidditch, avec le match bientôt plus ses révisions elle était sans doute stressée oui…

Madame Pomfresh hocha la tête.

\- Je crois savoir ce qui l'a mis dans cet état. Un mauvais dosage de potion qui a provoqué une mise en sommeil, un peu comme la Belle au bois dormants si vous me permettez la comparaison.

\- Quelle potion ? Demanda Lily.

\- C'est qui la Belle au bois au bois dormants ? Dit James au même moment.

Ils échangèrent un regard par-dessus le lit, amusés.

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle un choc culturel, commenta Pomfresh avec un sourire. Vous vous renseignerez plus tard, Potter. En tout cas, miss Douglas a simplement bu un philtre de paix mal préparé. C'est une potion destinée à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. Un dosage trop lourd entraîne pour celui ou celle qui la boit un sommeil profond, voire irréversible dans certains cas. Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, miss Douglas ira bien. Elle restera endormie encore deux ou trois jours avant que les effets ne se dissipent mais après ça elle sera sur pied très vite.

En entendant ça, l'angoisse de Lily sembla s'envoler d'un coup. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une agression mais juste d'une jeune fille stressée par ses cours et ses obligations sportives. Bien. La tension de James diminua également et il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

Pour une fois, Lily fut heureuse qu'il ait été à ses côtés aujourd'hui.

* * *

\- Oh allez Remus, avoue qu'elle était bonne ! Bambi !

\- Sirius, ce n'est pas parce que tu le répète une quatrième fois que ça devient drôle. Et ce n'est pas non plus parce que c'est le seul dessin animé moldu que toi et James connaissiez que vous pouvez faire des blagues dessus.

\- Moi je l'ai trouvé très drôle, glissa Peter.

\- Merci Quedver !

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

En arrivant dans le hall, ils eurent la surprise de voir James et Lily qui descendaient l'escalier pour venir à leur rencontre.

\- Vous en faites une tête…dit Sirius.

\- Oh rien de grave, je te raconterais. Ça a été une première ronde…comment dire…intéressante.

\- Si tu le dis. On va manger ? Je meurs de faim !

\- Je vais retrouver les filles, intervint Lily. A plus tard !

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Sirius donna un coup de coude à James.

\- T'as entendu ? « A plus tard », répéta-t-il en imitant la voix de Lily. C'est un progrès, d'habitude elle espère ne pas te croiser le plus longtemps possible. Crois-moi Cornedrue, je le sens, cette année c'est la bonne !

\- J'ai décidé de plus lui demander de sortir avec moi pourtant… Histoire de lui laisser de l'espace, tu vois ?

\- Je sais, j'étais là quand Remus t'as exposé sa théorie. Qui aurait cru que notre petit Lunard serait un spécialiste des filles ?

Ils s'assirent tous au bout de la table de Gryffondor, pile au moment où les plats pour le repas du soir apparaissaient. Remus jeta un coup d'œil agacé en direction de son ami.

\- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste des filles…

\- Ah bon ? Et Anaïs alors ?

Peter releva la tête de son plat de pomme de terre au four, la bouche pleine.

\- Q'esh q'a Ashnyss ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je disais, qu'est-ce qu'elle a Anaïs ?

\- Remus l'a invité à sortir avec lui à Pré-au-Lard hier !

James s'étrangla avec son verre d'eau. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser plus de question mais à ce moment-là, Tiberius Ackerley, le présentateur de Quidditch, entra en trombe dans la Grande Salle. Il se mit à sauter sur sa place en agitant les bras, attirant l'attention de tous les élèves présents.

\- La liste des équipes pour le Tournoi de Poudlard est affichée ! Venez voir !

Il y eut un moment de flottement, le temps pour tout le monde comprenne ce que Tiberius venait de hurler à la cantonade, puis un mouvement de foule se précipita en direction du Hall. Les Maraudeurs se levèrent d'un bond, même si Peter parut abandonner ses pommes de terre à regret.

Devant le tableau d'affichage, il y avait tellement de monde que c'était dur de voir quoique ce soit et de toute façon, même si quelqu'un avait tenté de lire les résultats à voix haute ça aurait été impossible de l'entendre puisque chacun parlait à tort et à travers avec excitation.

\- T'arrives à voir ? Demanda Sirius.

James secoua la tête et essaya de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes à pousser des plus jeunes pour se frayer un passage, ils arrivèrent à atteindre le panneau d'affichage. Un long parchemin y était épinglé et l'écriture penchée de Dumbledore s'étalait à l'encore noir, ce qui faisait qu'il fallait plisser les yeux pour réussir à bien lire.

Tournoi de Poudlard

-Constitution des Equipes-

 _23 septembre 1977,_

 _Les noms des champions de chaque équipe ont été désigné par les membres de leur maison respectives après un vote de trois semaines environ._

 _Si l'une des personnes dont le nom est inscrit ci-dessous ne souhaite pas participer au Tournoi, cette dernière est priée d'en informer son directeur ou sa directrice de maison dans les plus brefs délais afin d'être remplacé. Cependant, une fois sa candidature acceptée, il n'est plus possible de se désister._

 ** _Gryffondor_** _:_

 _1)_ _James Potter – 7ème année – Vol sur balais_

 _2)_ _Remus Lupin – 7ème année – Métamorphose_

 _3)_ _Lily Evans – 7ème année – Potion_

 _4)_ _Mary McDonald – 6ème année – Botanique_

 _5)_ _Sirius Black – 7ème année – Défense contre les forces du mal_

 ** _Poufsouffle :_**

 _1)_ _Thomas O'Brian – 5ème année – Vol sur balais_

 _2)_ _Sabine Travers – 7éme année – Métamorphose_

 _3)_ _Jeremy Hopkrik – 6ème année – Potion_

 _4)_ _Bertha Jorkins – 6ème année – Botanique_

 _5)_ _Ophélia Edwards – 5ème année – Défense contre les forces du mal_

 ** _Serdaigle :_**

 _1)_ _Artemisia Meadowes – 2ème année – Vol sur balais_

 _2)_ _Sarah Douglas – 5ème année – Métamorphose_

 _3)_ _Anaïs Delan – 7ème année – Potion_

 _4)_ _Tiberius Ackerley – 6ème année – Botanique_

 _5)_ _Augustus Rookwood – 7ème année – Défense contre les forces du mal_

 ** _Serpentard :_**

 _1)_ _Regulus Black – 6ème année – Vol sur balais_

 _2)_ _Livia Fawley – 6ème année – Métamorphose_

 _3)_ _Severus Rogue – 7ème année – Potion_

 _4)_ _Dymphna Zabini – 6ème année – Botanique_

 _5)_ _Elizabeth Yaxley – 7ème année – Défense contre les forces du mal_

 _Félicitations aux nouveaux champions et bonne chance à tous !_

 _La première Epreuve se tiendra le samedi 8 octobre à 20h dans la Grande Salle et portera sur la métamorphose._

 _Et n'oubliez pas, chaque champion reflète l'image de sa maison._

 _Albus Dumbledore,_

 _Directeur de Poudlard_

James fixa avec insistance tous les noms sur le parchemin jusqu'à être sûr de les avoir retenu. A partir de maintenant, ils étaient ses adversaires.


	6. Chapitre 6: Les placards de Poudlard

Chapitre VI : Les placards de Poudlard

Remus se demandait si ce Tournoi de Poudlard n'allait pas rendre le château complétement fou à force. Depuis que les noms des équipes avaient été annoncé la semaine dernière, on ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans que quelqu'un ne tente des stratégies de déstabilisation envers une autre maison. Bertha Jorkins avait fait un vol plané après un sortilège jeté par un Serdaigle et Livia Fawley n'allait plus nulle part sans une garde rapprochée. Lui-même avait tendance à se méfier de tout le monde désormais, surtout que Sirius s'était retrouvé pas plus tard qu'hier affligé de boutons bleus sur tout le visage après avoir bu un simple verre de jus de citrouille. Madame Pomfresh avait arrangé les effets de la potion mystère, qui d'après les rumeurs venaient d'un Serpentard, en deux minutes bien sûr mais ça montrait quand même le genre de chose que les élèves pouvaient faire.

C'est peut-être à cause de ce climat de tension un peu particulier que les personnes que Remus et Anaïs croisèrent dans les couloirs leur jetèrent des regards étonnés, l'air de se demander comment deux champions adverses pouvaient se promener ensemble comme si de rien était. Mais Remus s'en fichait à vrai dire. Il avait promis à la jeune fille de l'emmener à Pré-au-Lard pour la sortie et il comptait bien tenir sa promesse.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont arrêter de nous dévisager ? Murmura-t-elle après avoir dépassé un groupe de deuxième année tout sauf discret.

\- Ne fais pas attention, ça va leur passer. C'est juste que la première Epreuve est dans huit jours.

\- Et ça ne te stress pas ? Je veux dire, de passer en premier ?

\- Oh si ! James m'a même fait un planning de travail, comme si ce n'était pas moi qui lui faisait ses fiches de révisions depuis sept ans.

Anaïs éclata de rire.

\- Je te dirais bien que si tu veux que je t'aide y'a aucun problème mais vu mon niveau en métamorphose je pense que je vais m'abstenir. Mais te je soutiens de tout cœur ! Enfin après Sarah…

\- Quoi ? Tu supportes ta maison avant moi ? Dit-il en feignant l'indignation.

\- Parce que quand ça sera mon tour en Potion, tu me soutiendras moi plutôt qu'Evans ?

Remus fit mine de réfléchir. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, ils entendirent une voix crier avec colère un peu plus loin.

\- Je vais le tuer ! Qui a fait ça ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- C'est Dorcas, dit Remus.

Ce n'était pas dur de reconnaître sa voix, il avait entendu plus d'une fois se mettre en colère. Il fronça les sourcils puis se dirigea en direction des cris mécaniquement. Anaïs lui emboîta le pas immédiatement, curieuse. Ça devait être leur conscience de préfet qui les poussait à intervenir.

\- Dorcas ? Tout va bien ?

\- Ah Remus ! Viens tout de suite !

Dorcas tenait sa petite sœur par les épaules, tremblante de rage. Artemisia avait les joues barbouillées de larmes et hoquetait en pleurant. Le spectacle de la gamine serra le cœur de Remus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Les gens se moquent de moi, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Crois-moi ils ne rigoleront plus longtemps quand je les aurais sous la main, commenta Dorcas hargneuse.

\- Ils disent que j'arriverais pas à gagner mon épreuve parce que…parce que je suis une naine de deuxième année…

Remus se doutait qu'ils avaient dû bien pire pour la mettre dans cet état mais qu'elle ne voulait pas énerver sa sœur davantage. La petite fille était la plus jeune du Tournoi et sa nomination pour l'Epreuve de vol avait surpris tout le monde. James lui avait raconté que d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Artemisia s'était présentée pour les essais de Quidditch au poste de poursuiveuse et s'était révélée particulièrement douée, au point que Tiberius Ackerley, le commentateur, avait fait son éloge durant des heures. Les gens de sa maison l'avaient donc choisi dans leur l'équipe, même si ce choix ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Certains clamaient qu'à cause de son âge, elle allait faire perdre Serdaigle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger, rassura Anaïs, émue. Ce ne sont que des idiots !

Mais la petite fille était toujours au bord des larmes, l'air misérable.

Remus se tourna vers Anaïs et la saisit par le bras pendant que Dorcas restait réconforter sa petite sœur en s'insurgeant plus qu'autre chose.

\- Je m'en fiche si c'est contraire à l'éthique d'un préfet, j'enlève cinquante points au prochain élève que j'entends se moquer d'Artimisia ! S'exclama Anaïs dès qu'ils se furent éloignés.

\- Tu enlèves cinquante et je lui mets une heure de colle, approuva-t-il.

Anaïs parut étonnée.

\- Bien !

Elle lui attrapa la main, sourire aux lèvres. Ils auraient peut-être dû rester encore un peu réconforter la gamine mais Rusard ne resterait pas éternellement à la porte d'entrée pour aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Remus sentit son estomac se contracter en sentant la main fine d'Anaïs dans la sienne. Elle semblait avoir agi sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir, et il pria pour qu'elle ne l'enlève pas. Il n'était pas habitué aux contacts physiques, surtout avec des filles. Si James n'avait aucun problème à enlacer Alexia ou Lily (souvent contre son gré d'ailleurs) et donnait des accolades à tour de bras, lui était plus réservé.

\- Remus ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Je ne t'ai même demandé, où est-ce qu'on va ? Pas chez madame Pieddodu hein ?

\- Certainement pas, grimaça-t-il. Sirius m'a raconté qu'il y était allé une fois avec Tessie Ryan je crois. Il n'a plus voulu voir quoique ce soit de rose pendant un mois après ça ! Non, je pensais qu'on pourrait plutôt boire quelque chose au Dragon Vert. C'est un pub près de la poste et il y aura moins de monde qu'au Trois Balais. On y allait souvent en quatrième année Peter et moi quand James et Sirius passaient des heures chez Zonko et… pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ?

\- Je ne ris pas, mentit-elle.

\- Je t'assure que si, c'est comme que ça s'appelle quand ta bouche sourit en faisant du bruit en même temps.

Anaïs rit encore plus et se mit à balancer leurs mains jointes entre eux.

\- Rien, c'est juste que je trouve ça drôle la façon dont tu parles de tes amis tout le temps. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte et c'est pas la première fois que je me fais la remarque mais tu as toujours une anecdote. « James a dit ça… », « Sirius a fait ça… » ou « un jour Peter s'est pris un mur en pleine face ».

\- Oh…Désolé, je ne…

\- Ne t'excuse pas ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire. C'est rare de voir une amitié comme la vôtre, c'est tout.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, ils sont un peu comme de la famille, corrigea-t-il pour qu'elle comprenne. Mrs Potter nous considère presque comme ses fils parfois, je te jure qu'une fois quand j'ai débarqué chez eux avec un rhume elle a été me préparer une potion revigorante et m'a emmitouflé dans un énorme pull en laine. Et pour l'histoire de Peter et du mur, ne t'avise pas de rigoler, il s'était pratiquement cassé le nez !

Evidemment, Anaïs rigola quand même. Il réalisa alors que non, elle n'était pas son double au féminin comme le répétait souvent ses amis. Même s'ils aimaient tous les deux lire, qu'ils étaient préfets et introverties parfois, elle était beaucoup plus joyeuse que lui. Elle n'avait pas de secret à cacher et si on lui en donnait l'occasion, sa timidité s'envolait.

Elle était rayonnante en vérité, réalisa-t-il. Après les horreurs de l'année dernière, ça faisait du bien de voir des personnes qui n'avaient pas conscience de la montée de la magie noire en dehors du château, qui étaient encore insouciantes. Il voyait ça aussi chez Lily avant. Les nés-moldus n'avaient pas grandi avec toute cette idéologie que Voldemort faisait planer depuis quelques années dans la communauté sorcière.

\- Remus ? Est-ce que ce placard miaule ?

\- Pardon ?

Anaïs s'était arrêté de marcher et fixait la porte d'un placard d'entretien.

\- Tu n'entends pas ? Je te jure que j'ai entendu un miaulement ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas folle !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, assura-t-il.

Et puis brusquement, il l'entendit. Un drôle de bruit, comme un miaulement plaintif effectivement.

\- Ouvre la porte, souffla Anaïs.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- T'es le garçon non ? C'est ton rôle d'affronter le danger avant moi !

\- Au temps pour moi, je croyais que tu luttais contre les clichés de ce genre, se moqua-t-il, amusé.

\- C'est vrai, mais je fais des exceptions pour les bruits bizarres dans les placards sombres.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Il se rappela de l'année dernière quand Alexia s'était enfermée dans un placard sans faire exprès. Au fond, si un pauvre chat était actuellement dans la même situation, il pouvait bien l'aider.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le vieux loquet en fer.

\- _Alohomora !_

Le battant s'ouvrit en grinçant de façon sinistre… pour révéler un simple espace de stockage de matériel. Un ballet était posé contre le mur, sur une petite étagère s'étalait de multiples produits détergents et sous celle-ci se trouvait un saut renversé.

\- Il n'y a rien ici…Ahhh !

Anaïs bondit et recula, heurtant Remus qui la saisit par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber.

\- Le saut a bougé, murmura-t-elle. Remus, le saut a bougé !

\- Miaou !

\- Je crois que c'est le chat qui a bougé, la rassura-t-il en riant.

Ils s'avancèrent à l'intérieur du placard après avoir bloqué la porte avec une bouteille de « Nettoie tout -comme par magie ! - de la Mère Grattesec ». Remus souleva le saut. Une tâche blanche manqua de lui filer entre les jambes mais Anaïs réagit plus vite que lui. Elle attrapa le chat qui se mit à se tortiller en miaulant.

\- Oh ce qu'il est mignon !

\- Il te faisait peur il y a dix secondes !

\- Oui mais c'était avant de voir ses petites oreilles. Eh, salut mon grand, roucoula-t-elle en direction du chat.

Remus reposa le saut.

\- C'est Chamallow, expliqua-t-il platement. Le chat de Marlène. Il s'échappe tout le temps du dortoir pour aller rôder un peu partout.

\- Oh le pauvre, il s'est retrouvé enfermé ici tout seul. Il a dû avoir peur.

\- Ce n'est qu'un chat.

Anaïs lui jeta un regard de désapprobation.

\- Sois plus compatissant, Remus.

Elle caressa la tête de Chamallow qui ne paraissait toujours pas d'humeur. Il se débattit un peu plus et elle finit par le lâcher. A peine le chat eut il toucher le sol qu'il détala et manqua de tomber dans sa précipitation. Il heurta la bouteille de nettoie tout dans un feulement furieux.

\- Anaïs ! La porte ! Tiens la…

La porte claqua.

\- Et merde !

* * *

James se balançait sur sa chaise, fatigué. Il avait passé plus de temps à la bibliothèque en un week-end que durant les sept dernières années. En plus ses recherches n'étaient même pas pour lui mais pour Remus. On ne faisait pas pire comme inversion des rôles.

La première Epreuve était dans une semaine et Remus avait promis à Anaïs de l'emmener à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, du coup James avait proposé de travailler pour lui sur la métamorphose. Mrs Pince passait devant sa table au moins trois fois toutes les dix minutes, suspicieuse, et ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait déjà envoyé une lettre au département des Aurors pour les alerter de son attitude suspecte. James rigola intérieurement en imaginant son père débarquer pour lui demander de sortir de la bibliothèque.

\- Vous avez terminé avec ce livre ?

Il releva la tête. Mrs Pince le toisait de derrière ses lunettes à monture écailles, les lèvres pincées.

\- Euh…oui. Je vais aller le reposer. De toute façon je m'en vais.

Elle parut presque soulagée quand il rangea ses affaires et passa les portes pour s'en aller.

Dans la salle commune, il ne restait que les premières et les deuxièmes années qui ne pouvaient pas se rendre à Pré-au-Lard et plus étonnamment, Sirius aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Alex a décidé de faire une journée entre filles avec ses amies… donc je reste là à m'apitoyer sur la pluie qui ne veut pas s'arrêter et qui m'empêche de jouer au Quidditch.

James se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Sirius. Il observa son visage et sourit.

\- Tu n'as pratiquement plus aucun bouton bleu aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-il.

\- Très drôle, marmonna-t-il. N'empêche que si j'attrape Rogue, ses cheveux gras seront le dernier de ses problèmes !

\- Rogue ? Pourquoi Servilus ?

Sirius se redressa.

\- Oh allez Cornedrue, réfléchis deux minutes ! Quel Serpentard pourrait me détester assez pour faire ça ?

\- Euh… Tous ? Je veux dire, tu fais partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor et on a bien dû faire des blagues à toute leur maison une bonne dizaine de fois.

\- Bon d'accord, concéda-t-il. Mais alors quel Serpentard pourrait me détester assez pour faire ça et être suffisamment doué en potion pour confectionner un philtre pareil ? Et qui a en plus la clé de la réserve que Slughorn lui a gentiment donné ?

James avoua qu'il marquait un point. Madame Pomfresh elle-même avait dit que cette potion ne se trouvait pas généralement dans le commerce et qu'elle nécessitait plusieurs ingrédients rares. Quant à Slughorn, il avait été tellement émerveillé par les talents de Rogue en potion qu'il l'autorisait à venir travailler en dehors des heures de cours pour préparer ses ASPIC.

\- Il va le payer ! S'exclama James.

\- James…

\- Quoi ? Personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre aux Maraudeurs sans en subir les conséquences, surtout mon meilleur ami. Même si le bleu te va bien au teint, je le reconnais.

\- Idiot !

Sirius lui donna un coup d'épaule. Malgré ça, il était touché. Il savait depuis le temps que James ne manquait jamais de monter au créneau quand l'un d'entre eux était « attaqué ». Leur petite guerre avec Mulciber et Avery avait commencé en première année quand ils s'étaient moqués de Peter et que James, avec ses lunettes et son air gringalet, s'était interposé héroïquement. Bon il avait fini à l'infirmerie avec l'arcade sourcilière ouverte mais l'intention était là.

\- Patmol… Je crois que j'ai une idée pour te venger. Mais pour ça il faudrait que tu braves la pluie…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. J'en suis. T'as besoin de quoi ?

James eu un rictus goguenard et attrapa un bout de parchemin et sa plume, puis se mit à faire une liste.

* * *

\- Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Vingt minutes je dirais…répondit Remus.

Anaïs soupira.

\- Au moins, notre premier rendez-vous est atypique.

\- Oh oui magnifique, railla-t-il.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence, enfermés dans leur placard.

* * *

Trempé par la pluie, Sirius s'ébroua dans le hall pour essayer de sécher un peu ses cheveux. Le chemin jusqu'aux serres n'avait pas été simple, principalement à cause du sol boueux et aussi parce que le professeur Chourave s'occupait de ses plantes carnivores en chantonnant. Heureusement, James avait pris soin de lui passer la carte du Maraudeur avant de l'envoyer en mission. Il ne lui avait même pas expliqué son idée de blague/vengeance contre Rogue mais Sirius n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place au vu de ce qu'il avait récupéré dans la serre n°3. Il avait une assez bonne idée de ce que Servilus allait se prendre en pleine poire.

Alors qu'il jetait un bref coup d'œil sur la carte pour s'assurer que Rusard n'était pas dans les parages, il se figea une seconde, convaincu que ses yeux lui jouaient un tour. Mais non, c'était bien les noms de Remus Lupin et Anaïs Delan qui apparaissaient à quelques mètres dans un petit espace.

Sirius s'avança vers l'endroit indiqué par la carte, curieux. Tant pis pour la blague de James, il pouvait bien attendre.

\- Remus ? Appela-t-il, arrivé devant un placard tout à fait banal.

\- Sirius ? C'est toi ?

\- Euh oui… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans ?

\- On est coincé ! S'exclama une autre voix.

\- Ah tiens Anaïs. Ça va vite entre vous non ? A peine un rendez-vous et déjà enfermé ensemble dans un placard ?

\- Sirius !

\- Non mais vraiment ! Vous êtes quand même enfermés dans un espace restreint juste tous les deux… dit-il d'un ton suggestif.

\- Enlève ce sourire idiot de ton visage ! S'exclama Remus. Tout ça c'est de la faute de ce maudit chat.

\- Ne l'accuse pas, répliqua Anaïs. Il était terrifié, enfermé tout seul !

\- Oui et maintenant c'est nous qui sommes enfermés…

Sirius éclata de rire.

\- Enfin tu prends conscience que Chamallow est une vraie plaie !

\- J'ai jamais parlé de Chamallow.

\- Pas besoin, y'a que lui qui peut être aussi bête pour s'enfermer dans un placard.

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et se corrigea :

\- Enfin, je ne parle pas de vous hein…

\- Bien sûr, rétorqua Remus. Mais je dirais quand même à Alexia que tu trouves idiots ceux qui s'enferment dans les placards, on verra ce qu'elle en pense !

\- Tu n'oserais pas…

\- Je le ferais si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte immédiatement !

\- Mais vous me prenez pour qui dans cette école ? Un sauveur de placard ? Et puis je te trouve vraiment très peu reconnaissant envers tes amis qui ont fait des recherches de métamorphose pour toi toute la journée à la bibliothèque.

\- C'est James qui a été à la bibliothèque !

\- James ou moi, c'est la même chose au fond non ?

Dans son placard, Remus soupira. Cette conversation commençait sérieusement à être longue et il ne voulait qu'une chose : sortir d'ici. A côté de lui, Anaïs tapa contre la porte.

\- Bon Black, ouvre-nous maintenant !

\- Ah ah ah… Non je pense que je vais vous laisser encore un peu, histoire que vous puissiez… vous rapprocher. Faire connaissance en quelque sorte.

\- Sirius, fais-nous sortir par Merlin !

\- Tu comprends Lunard, James m'attend. Je vais lui donner ces plantes et je reviens vous délivrer après. Allez, à tout à l'heure !

\- Black, je jure que je t'enlève deux cents points et que je te colle pour le reste du mois si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte !

Mais Sirius s'éloignait déjà en sifflotant.

\- Remus ? Tu sais quoi, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tes amis sont des emmerdeurs !

\- Crois-moi, je sais…

* * *

C'était vraiment une chance quand les blagues et les cours se font échos à ce point, songea James. Slughorn leur avait donné un devoir à rendre pour demain, une potion simple à préparer pour s'entraîner pour les ASPIC et il fallait pour ça venir prendre les ingrédients dans la réserve réservé aux étudiants de septième d'année. James n'avait qu'à attendre que Rogue vienne chercher les siens pour déclencher sa blague.

Il était actuellement caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité au coin du couloir, guettant le moment où ce cher Servilus allait arriver. Alors certes, son plan avait des failles, comme le fait que Frank avait failli tout gâcher en venant à la réserve avant Rogue. James s'était jeté sur lui une seconde avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. Il avait trouvé une excuse improbable, comme quoi Slughorn avait renversé une potion de sommeil dans la réserve et que personne ne devait entrer à l'intérieur avant qu'un professeur ne se soit occupé du problème. Frank n'avait pas eu l'air d'en croire un mot mais avait marmonné qu'il piquerait ses ingrédients à Alice avant de tourner les talons.

Heureusement, la prochaine personne qui arriva après Frank fut Rogue, ce qui facilitait grandement les choses.

James se plaqua contre le mur sous sa cape, observant Rogue s'approcher de la réserve. Il était seul, comme d'habitude, et son teint blafard paraissait encore plus cireux à la lueur des torches. Il posa la main sur la poignée et tira la porte. Soudain, une masse gluante et verte s'abattit sur lui, le couvrant de la tête au pied. Rogue poussa un cri. A l'aveugle, il chercha à s'éloigner de la réserve mais s'emmêla les pieds dans sa robe noire et tomba à terre tandis que James éclatait de rire. Oh il aurait dû prendre une photo.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Bah alors Servilus, tu test un nouveau shampooing ?

\- Potter ! Rugit-il.

Rogue se releva péniblement, toujours couvert de l'essence de Mimbulus Mimbletonia, une sorte de cactus étrange, que Sirius avait ramené des serres. Il était hors de lui et avait saisi sa baguette, le poing serré.

\- Tu trouves ça amusant ?

\- Oui beaucoup, effectivement. Si tu voyais ta tête en ce moment, tu serais amusé aussi !

James plongea la main dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette en voyant Rogue écumé de rage, la mâchoire contractée.

\- Toujours aussi arrogant, pas vrai ? Cracha-t-il. Où est ton public cette fois ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je pensais que c'était toi qui aimait avoir des spectateurs, rétorqua James d'une voix à la fois goguenarde et glaciale. Après ton coup de la potion contre Sirius dans la Grande Salle, je veux dire…

\- Ce n'était pas moi !

\- Arrête, il n'y a que toi qui a accès à la réserve en permanence grâce à l'autorisation que Slughorn t'a donné.

\- Jaloux que pour une fois tu ne sois pas le préféré d'un prof, Potter ? Lança Rogue, torve.

James plissa les yeux.

\- Reconnais-le, c'était toi pour Sirius.

\- Même si j'aurais adoré être l'auteur de ce petit coup qui a défiguré la précieuse figure de Black, non ce n'était pas moi. Tu devrais aller demander à ton amie Meadowes si elle sait quelque chose…

Cette phrase eu le mérite de laisser James perplexe.

\- Dorcas ?

\- Elle avait une clé de la réserve depuis ses travaux d'intérêt général à l'infirmerie l'année dernière qu'elle n'avait jamais rendu. J'ai entendu Mulciber en parler. Si tu lui demandes, elle te dira sûrement qu'on lui a volé il y a quelques jours… En plus, la préparation de cette potion est certes difficile mais pas impossible. Je ne suis pas le seul à savoir allumer un chaudron dans ce château !

James sentit un horrible sentiment lui serrer le ventre. Il connaissait cette clé. Dorcas la gardait au cas où, juste si elle en avait besoin un jour. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais parlé d'un quelconque vol ou d'une disparition mais il devait avouer qu'il ne parlait pas souvent avec elle. Si Rogue disait vrai, alors le coupable était Mulciber. Mulciber qui avait toute les raisons d'en vouloir à Sirius à cause de leurs nombreuses blagues.

\- C'est bon, ton cerveau commence à réfléchir ? Cingla Rogue.

\- La ferme Servilus.

\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Potter ! La prochaine fois que Black viendra se plaindre de l'injustice du monde, rappelez-vous que vous ne valez pas mieux que Mulciber !

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer, cria James.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, agité. Comme d'habitude, il avait foncé sans prendre la peine d'analyser la situation. Il ne savait même plus quoi penser sur la culpabilité de Rogue. La colère de ce dernier semblait grandir à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient et il faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, se retenant visiblement à grande peine de lui jeter un sort à la figure. Cependant, aucun des deux n'eurent le temps ne serait-ce que de lever leur baguette car à ce moment précis, McGonagall tourna à l'angle.

James su immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas là par hasard. Son visage reflétait déjà son humeur massacrante et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs quand elle engloba la scène du regard, avec Rogue couvert d'une substance visqueuse.

\- Dans mon bureau, ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Tout de suite !


	7. Chapitre 7: Première Epreuve

Chapitre VII : Première Epreuve

\- Attends répètes… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Sirius soupira.

\- On pensait que Rogue était derrière la blague qu'on m'avait faite, le coup de la potion aux boutons bleus. James a voulu lui rendre la mornille de sa pièce… Sauf que McGo a été prévenu par un des fantômes et a débarqué, furieuse. Elle les a emmenés dans son bureau, ils y sont encore.

\- C'était grave ? Demanda Alexia. La blague de James je veux dire ?

\- Non… Juste un saut d'essence de Mimbulus Mimbletonia et…

\- Un saut de quoi ? S'exclama Lily. Il n'a pas osé ?

Elle avait fait un énorme effort pour rester silencieuse jusque-là seulement son masque neutre se fissurait. Marlène lui posa une main sur l'épaule mais elle se dégagea.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Evans, claqua Sirius. On n'a pas besoin de ton discours moralisateur pour l'instant…

Lily serra les dents. Ce n'était pas nouveau. James aurait bien pu tuer quelqu'un et Sirius aurait quand même pris sa défense sans se poser de question, tout simplement parce que c'est comme ça que les deux fonctionnaient. Elle soupçonnait aussi que Sirius ressentait une sorte de dette envers James ; d'abord après qu'il lui ait pardonné en cinquième année suite à la dispute qui avait déchiré les Maraudeurs pendant plusieurs semaines et dont personne n'avait jamais connu la cause, même si elle plus ou moins deviné que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Remus ; et ensuite parce qu'il l'avait accueilli chez lui après sa fugue. Et pour encore des tonnes de raisons, des choses qui allaient bien au-delà de sa compréhension, le lien entre James et Sirius était indescriptible. Or, si ce lien justement la touchait d'habitude, il eut le don de l'énerver dans le cas présent.

Etait-ce elle qui avait un problème ? Tout son cercle d'ami s'inquiétait pour James, pour Potter et son idiote de blague qui pouvait lui coûter chère cette année en tant que préfet, capitaine de l'équipe et membre de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Mais elle, elle pensait à Severus. Elle l'imaginait se prendre l'essence verdâtre de la plante, son visage pâle de fureur et ses yeux noirs…ses yeux noirs si profonds qu'ils lui faisaient presque peur parfois. Parce que Severus n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, elle le savait au fond de son cœur. Malgré tout, elle l'avait vu changer un peu plus chaque année à Poudlard à mesure que les blagues et les quolibets s'accumulaient, s'ajoutant en plus aux cris de ses parents pendant les vacances. Et Merlin ça la mettait hors d'elle. Les autres ne voyaient-ils pas ? Ne voyaient-ils pas que leurs plaisanteries qui faisaient rire les autres étaient injustes et faisaient plus de mal qu'autre chose ? Lily n'avait pas été assez forte pour lutter contre la rancœur de Severus mais parfois, une petite voix dans son esprit lui soufflait qu'il ne serait peut-être pas devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui si les autres lui avaient tendu la main au lieu de se moquer de son physique ou de ces habits étranges.

Son trouble dû se lire sur son visage car Remus interrompit Sirius quand il voulut reprendre le récit de la blague.

\- Patmol, arrête, murmura-t-il. Je pense qu'on a tous compris…

\- Mais…

Le regard de Sirius se posa sur Lily et il se tut en la voyant proche des larmes.

\- Evans, c'était une simple farce…Je suis désolé…

\- Tu n'as pas apprécié que quelqu'un glisse cette potion dans ton verre, pas vrai ? Tu t'es senti ridiculisé devant toute l'école hein ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez à faire la même chose aux autres ?

\- Ce n'est pas nous qui avons…

\- Commencé ? Compléta-t-elle. Mais tu ne vois pas que c'est un cercle sans fin, Sirius ? Aucun de vous ni les Serpentard ne voudront arrêter parce que vous êtes tous trop arrogants pour vous rendre compte que le camp le plus courageux serait celui qui abandonnerait, qui aurait la maturité de cesser les frais ? Severus a peut-être versé cette potion dans ton verre mais ça ne donnait aucun droit à James de se venger lui-même. C'est ça la différence entre justice et vengeance !

Les autres restèrent silencieux. Lily sentait qu'ils la dévisageaient tous et que Marlène se retenait véritablement de la prendre dans ses bras. Même si cette intention la touchait, elle savait qu'elle enverrait balader la première personne qui lui demanderait de se calmer. Dorcas parut le comprendre car elle ouvrit la bouche, l'air farouche, mais son expression céda la place à la surprise une seconde plus tard.

\- James !

Ils firent volte-face.

James descendait l'escalier principal, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et les yeux braqués sur le sol. Il s'approcha d'eux, sans rencontrer leur regard. Derrière lui, Severus arriva aussi. Il se contenta de jeter une œillade assassine au groupe de Gryffondor rassemblé dans le hall puis continua son chemin vers la salle commune de sa maison en prenant la direction des cachots.

\- Eh Cornedrue…ça va ?

\- Ça ira mieux plus tard, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il avait l'air agité et se tourna vers les Maraudeurs.

\- On peut se retrouver pour en parler au dortoir ? S'il vous plait ?

\- Bien sûr, accepta Remus. On est là.

\- Je t'ai pris de la tarte au citron comme tu as loupé le repas, dit Peter.

James eu un semblant de sourire.

\- Merci les gars.

\- Potter ? Je peux te dire un mot avant que tu remontes ?

James déglutit. L'expression de Lily était indéchiffrable mais il savait qu'il venait de faire voler en éclat le peu de maturité qu'il avait acquis à ses yeux depuis la rentrée.

Sans un mot, il hocha la tête et ils s'éloignèrent de leurs amis. Il y eut un moment de flottement, comme si aucun des deux ne savaient s'il devait commencer ou laisser l'autre parler puis Lily craqua.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que McGonagall a dit ?

\- Oh comme d'habitude…beaucoup de cris, de déception pour l'image de la maison etc… Elle a coché toutes les cases de son discours de remontrance ! Je suis collé pendant trois semaines chaque mardi soir. Rogue s'en sort sans rien.

\- Quoi ? Mais…la potion contre Sirius… ?

\- C'était pas lui, marmonna James d'une voix sourde.

Lily se figea.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'était Mulciber, pas Rogue. Je me suis trompé, d'accord ? J'imagine que tu es heureuse, ton précieux Servilus est un ange dans l'histoire au final…

\- Si tu penses que ça me fait plaisir que Severus se soit fait humilié une fois de plus ou et que tu sois collé, tu te trompes encore, répliqua-t-elle. Bon sang Potter, ça t'arrive de réfléchir ?

\- Je me suis excusé…

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça suffit ?

\- Ecoute Evans, je me sens suffisamment mal comme ça tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. De toute façon, avec lui, c'est toujours de ma faute pas vrai ?

\- Non je…

Mais il ne la laissa pas finir et s'énerva d'un coup, épuisé de cette dispute qui revenait sans arrêt entre eux depuis plus d'un an.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu persistes à me détester quand Rogue entre dans le tableau parce que ça te donne l'impression que rien n'a changé entre vous, que vous êtes toujours amis. Mais on n'a plus onze ans Evans ! Je ne suis plus comme ça et lui aussi a changé, tu le sais. Tu continus à te voiler la face parce que tu as peur du changement, tu ne veux pas reconnaître que tout est plus compliqué entre nous trois qu'avant.

\- Il était mon meilleur ami, James, je…

James ne releva même pas qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, trop occupé à vider son cœur, à vider ce qui lui pesait sur la conscience depuis la réalisation que Rogue était innocent dans l'affaire.

\- Il t'a trahi ! Il pratique la magie noire et bientôt il ne vaudra pas mieux que Rosier ! Ne fais pas semblant d'ignorer ce qui se passe pour eux quand ils sortent de Poudlard, tu as lu la Gazette comme moi !

\- Mets-toi à ma place ! Cria-t-elle brusquement. Mets-toi à ma place une seconde, James. Imagine ce que tu ressentirais si un de tes amis te trahissaient, si Sirius changeait du jour au lendemain et que tu ne pouvais rien faire à part le regarder se détruire lui-même ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, James ? Je te connais assez pour dire que tu ne l'abandonnerais pas…

\- Sauf qu'aucun de mes amis ne me trahira… Jamais. Surtout Sirius. Première règle d'or des Maraudeurs !

La conviction qui perça dans sa voix fit sourire Lily. Elle aimait ce côté de lui, celui qui était persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas arriver de mauvaises choses aux bonnes personnes, celui qui était persuadé qu'il était intouchable entouré de ses amis.

Elle savait qu'il avait eu tort sur ce coup avec Severus mais pour la première fois depuis des années, il en avait conscience. C'était quelque chose de rare pour lui dans sa lutte anti-Serpentard. Mais elle était persuadée qu'il ne feignait pas de regretter ni d'être bouleverser parce ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui et qu'il s'en voulait réellement d'avoir attaqué Severus alors que celui-ci n'avait rien fait.

James parut se rendre compte que sa colère était légèrement retombée et il s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de lui faire un petit sourire penaud.

\- Tu m'en veux… ?

\- Non… Peut-être… Je ne sais pas…

\- Je te trouble, pas vrai ?

Il papillonna des yeux en faisant la moue. Lily éclata de rire.

\- T'es un idiot Potter !

\- Je croyais que c'était James maintenant ?

\- Même pas en rêve !

\- Je t'assure que tu m'as appelé James.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- On va pas se lancer là-dedans ?

\- Tu sais que je pourrais tenir plus longtemps que toi c'est tout !

Lily lui donna un coup à l'épaule.

De l'autre côté du hall, Alexia lança assez fort pour qu'ils entendent :

\- Ils se battent ou ils rigolent ? Je suis perdue !

\- Bon allez les enfants il est tard, le couvre-feu est dans dix minutes et ça m'embêterait de vous coller, dit Remus. Vous venez ?

James et Lily échangèrent un dernier regard, amusés, puis rejoignirent les autres pour remonter à la tour de Gryffondor. Finalement, leur nouvelle relation étrange de pseudo amitié n'était peut-être pas si ébranlée qu'il n'y paraissait.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, la blague de James contre Rogue avait fait le tour du château et la tension entre les maisons était à son comble, surtout que la première Epreuve avait lieu aujourd'hui. Pourtant, personne n'avait plus d'information. Aucune heure ou aucun lieu n'avait été communiqué par les professeurs pour l'Epreuve et les élèves étaient un peu perplexes. Quand James avait été posé la question au professeur McGonagall, elle s'était contenté de lui donner une réponse vague en lui disant qu'il saurait tout au moment voulu et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Remus n'en menait pas large depuis ce matin, se demandant quand est-ce que l'Epreuve commencerait et il n'avala pratiquement rien au petit déjeuner. Au moins, la pleine lune ne tombait pas avant une dizaine de jour, ce qui faisait qu'il était en forme. Il soupçonnait les professeurs et Dumbledore d'avoir adapté la date de l'Epreuve de métamorphose au calendrier lunaire juste pour lui.

\- Remus attends-moi !

Surpris, Remus se retourna pour voir James courir dans sa direction. Il portait encore son uniforme de Quidditch et devait revenir du terrain. Toute l'équipe avait protesté quand leur capitaine avait décidé de leur imposer un entraînement le jour de la première Epreuve mais Remus savait que c'était pour calmer les nerfs de tout le monde. En fait, James était plus stressé que Remus lui-même.

\- Salut Cornedrue…alors cet entraînement ?

\- Ça a été… On a passé deux heures à plus se faire des passes que de la stratégie. Mary n'est pas venue.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Aucune idée ! Elle ne m'a même pas prévenu…

\- Elle a peut-être eu un empêchement ?

\- Sans doute, marmonna James.

\- Où est Sirius ? Il n'est pas revenu avec toi ?

James secoua la tête.

\- On a croisé Alexia, j'ai préféré les laisser tous les deux. Et toi ? Où est Peter ?

\- Déjà dans la Grande Salle.

James remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, un geste qu'il faisait quand il était nerveux. Avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche, Remus savait de quoi il allait lui parler.

\- Tu te sens prêt ? Demanda-t-il avec une nonchalance apparente. Pour la métamorphose je veux dire…

\- Je pense que oui.

\- Et t'as lu les bouquins que j'avais trouvé à la bibliothèque ?

\- James, arrête de t'inquiéter. Ça va bien se passer !

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu prends ce Tournoi trop au sérieux, calme-toi, je suis prêt et Gryffondor va tous les battre à plat de couture.

James rit, l'air un peu plus rassuré.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le Grand Hall et passaient devant les sabliers, ils virent Mary McDonald arrivée par leur gauche. Elle ne semblait absolument pas perturbée ni malade et James se figea.

\- Mary ! Appela-t-il. Par Merlin, où est-ce que tu étais ce matin ?

\- Ce matin ? Répéta-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Oh tu sais, Quidditch, entraînement, futur match… énuméra James, sarcastique. On t'a attendu pendant une heure !

Elle cligna des yeux et blêmit.

\- J'avais complètement oublié de te prévenir ! McGonagall m'a convoqué ce matin, je suis désolé ! T'avais programmé l'entraînement à la dernière minute et ça m'est sorti de la tête… Je suis désolé, James !

La pauvre avait l'air si catastrophé que James se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas si grave au fond mais il devait avouer qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle toute la matinée. Mary avait déjà eu des ennuis avec les Serpentard, surtout Mulciber, et il avait passé l'entraînement à imaginer le pire. Même si les agressions de l'année dernière était terminée, les évènements de Pré-au-Lard le hantait encore.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la Grande Salle puis se dirigèrent vers la table de Gryffondor pour rejoindre Peter. Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles et Sirius arrivèrent. Très vite, la conversation porta sur le sujet que tout le monde avait sur les lèvres : l'Epreuve.

\- Vous pensez que ça sera quoi ? Dit Marlène. Juste devoir métamorphoser quelque chose ?

\- Non, ça serait trop simple. Si c'est juste pour leur demander de transformer un hérisson en pelote d'épingle, on a déjà les ASPIC pour ça.

\- Ils devront peut-être se métamorphoser eux-mêmes, suggéra Peter.

\- Quoi ? Comme des animagi ? Dit Alice.

\- C'est impossible, intervint Lily. Il faut être déclaré pour être animagi et c'est une magie trop difficile pour des étudiants. Ils auraient besoin de mois, voire des années de préparation.

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard, retenant un sourire, néanmoins Remus préféra détourner l'attention sur un sujet moins glissant.

\- De toute façon, je ne peux pas échouer à cette Epreuve, pas avec un coach comme James. Il peut être tyrannique quand il le veut !

\- C'est faux ! Protesta-t-il.

\- Tu m'as obligé à réciter une cinquantaine de sortilège plus ou moins lié à la métamorphose…

\- C'est pour ton bien…

\- …à l'endroit et à l'envers !

Lily éclata de rire avec les autres.

Brusquement pourtant son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge tandis que son regard tombait sur la table des Serpentard juste en face. Elle dû être la première à remarquer que quelque chose clochait et que les élèves commençaient à s'agiter. Vers la droite de la table, Severus était là une seconde puis la suivante il était…il était…

\- Severus… Severus est un serpent… murmura-t-elle, choquée.

James haussa un sourcil, moqueur. Clairement, personne n'avait compris ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Ravi que tu ais enfin compris la vraie nature de Rogue, Evans, mais c'est une façon étrange de l'annoncer tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non…je veux dire, il est un serpent ! Vraiment !

\- Lily ? Tu te sens bien ? S'inquiéta Dorcas.

Mais Lily doutait elle-même de sa santé mentale.

A ce moment, une des jumelles Zabini poussa un cri. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction des Serpentard et vers le serpent qui avait été Severus une minute auparavant.

\- Alors ça c'est grandiose, lança Sirius.

\- Potter, si c'est encore une de tes blagues idiotes…

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! S'exclama James. Je te jure qu'on n'a rien à voir avec ça !

Puis tout se passa en même temps. A côté d'eux, Mary se mit à tousser, pâle, et se transforma soudainement en…griffon. Marlène sursauta. Un peu plus loin, un aigle s'envola au plafond en poussant un cri strident et il y eu un mouvement de panique à la table de Poufsouffle quand un blaireau se mit à courir sous le banc sur lequel était assis les élèves.

Lily ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement la situation lui paraissait surréaliste. Les quatre animaux étaient en train de se balader dans la Grande Salle sous leurs yeux et aucun professeur n'avait l'air de trouver ça étrange.

\- Est-ce que…est-ce que se sont tous des élèves ? Balbutia Peter.

\- Je crois bien… Mary, Rogue, Tiberius…

\- Et Bertha Jorkins, compléta Sirius, sidéré. Je l'ai vu se transformer en blaireau. Merlin, c'est pas une phrase que je dis tous les jours…

\- « _Chaque champion reflète l'image de sa maison »,_ cita Remus.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est ce que Dumbledore avait écrit sur son parchemin en-dessous de l'annonce de la première épreuve. Ce sont tous des membres des équipes qui ont été transformé en l'animal de leur maison ! C'était un indice depuis le départ !

Ses amis le fixèrent, étonnés qu'il puisse penser à cela aussi vite avec le chaos qui les entourait. Finalement, Dumbledore se décida à se lever. Il écarta les bras comme pour englober la scène, l'œil malicieux. Il n'y aucun doute qu'il trouvait tout ça très divertissant.

\- Je pense que vous l'aurez tous compris, commença-t-il, la première épreuve du Tournoi de Poudlard vient de débuter. Les quatre champions de chaque équipe en métamorphose ont une tâche à accomplir : re-transformer leur camarade victime d'un sortilège contre leur gré. Attention ! Ils ne peuvent recevoir l'aide d'autres élèves de leur maison et ne sont autorisés qu'à se servir de leur baguette. Il n'y aucune limite de temps. Les points seront accordés selon la rapidité de chacun. Bonne chance !

Et il se rassit, tout simplement.

Les élèves se rassemblèrent presque aussitôt contre les murs pour pouvoir mieux observer l'épreuve tandis que Remus, Livia, Sabine Travers et un Serdaigle que James ne connaissait pas restaient au centre, leur baguette à la main. Ils avaient l'air perdu et se tenaient à une distance prudente de leur animal, pas certains de la marche à suivre.

\- Si j'avais su que ça serait ça l'épreuve, je n'aurais pas passé des heures à la bibliothèque…marmonna James.

\- Tu serais plutôt aller acheter des croquettes pour griffon ? Plaisanta Sirius.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Mary n'était pas là ce matin. McGo a dû lui faire boire une potion ou lui jeter un sort pour qu'elle se transforme plus tard.

\- Si on arrive à connaître la méthode, imagine les blagues qu'on pourrait faire !

James sourit avant de refocaliser son attention sur Remus. Il se tenait face au griffon/Mary et essayait de s'en approcher pas à pas mais l'animal prenait peur à chaque fois. A ses côtés, le garçon de Serdaigle se contentait de garder les yeux rivés au plafond sur l'aigle qui tournoyait sans avoir l'air d'avoir envie de se poser ou de se laisser attraper.

\- C'est un cirque, murmura Lily.

Intérieurement, Remus pensait la même chose. Il connaissait des contre-sorts à ce genre de métamorphose mais la taille du griffon rendait la transformation compliquée. Il fallait aussi être sûr de bien viser sinon on allait vite avoir tout le mobilier de la Grande Salle qui prendrait forme humaine…

\- Mary, eh, allez approche, babilla-t-il comme s'il parlait à un bébé ou à un chaton. Oui tu es un magnifique griffon… allez…

\- J'ai déjà essayé de faire ça à Chamallow une fois, commenta Sirius. Et je me suis fait griffer !

\- En même temps je préfère affronter dix griffons que Chamallow, dit Peter.

\- Vous allez vous taire ! Leur cria Remus. Je suis un peu occupé là !

Les trois garçons se turent immédiatement, amusés.

Livia Fawlay était quant à elle en train de ramper littéralement sous une table pour tenter d'avoir le serpent/Rogue dans son champ de vision et on pouvait l'entendre jurer à voix haute dès qu'elle se cognait la tête contre le bois.

Sabine Travers n'osait même pas s'approcher du blaireau qui montrait les dents.

\- Tu trouves pas qu'il a le même air que Bertha quand elle cherche des ragots ? Souffla James.

\- Ah si, approuva Sirius. Elle plisse le nez exactement comme ça. Et puis elle grogne un peu aussi…

\- Je l'ai !

L'exclamation de Livia fit tourner toutes les têtes vers elle. Elle venait de réussir à coincer le serpent dans une alcôve et agita sa baguette avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper à nouveau. Une seconde plus tard, Rogue était sur ses pieds.

\- Remus ! Hurla James. Dépêche un peu ! Hors de question de perdre à cause d'un griffon alors que ça fait sept ans que tu t'entraînes avec Chamallow !

\- Je t'en prie, viens prendre ma place si tu penses y arriver mieux que moi, répliqua-t-il.

Lily retint James par le bras alors qu'il avançait d'un pas. Dumbledore avait bien spécifié qu'aucune aide de la part de sa propre maison n'était autorisée.

Cependant, le succès de Livia semblait avoir motivé les autres. Le Serdaigle tentait maintenant de stupéfixier son aigle pour le faire redescendre et Sabine avait consenti à avancer d'un mètre près du blaireau.

A force de cajolerie, Remus réussi à apaiser le griffon. Il serra sa baguette entre ses doigts, espérant de tout cœur ne pas se tromper de sortilège, et jeta le contre-sort. Pendant un horrible instant, rien ne se passa. Puis brusquement Mary se tenait juste en face de lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, l'air choqué, avant d'éclater de rire.

Dans le public, les Gryffondor se joignirent à elle. Ils n'étaient pas arrivés premier, certes, mais ce n'était pas catastrophique non plus.

\- Tout ça c'est grâce à mon super entraînement, affirma James à qui voulait bien l'entendre.


	8. Bonus 1: Le premier noël du reste de sa

Le premier noël du reste de sa vie

Remus leva les yeux une fois de plus sur la vieille horloge de sa cuisine. Presque 19h. Dehors, la neige avait cessé de tomber et un épais manteau blanc avait recouvert les rues londoniennes. Il observait les passants qui arpentaient le trottoir sous sa fenêtre et se retint d'aller tirer les rideaux. Depuis ce matin, les décorations de noël lui donnaient mal au ventre, mais de toute façon les rideaux n'auraient pas réussi à couvrir les voix des enfants de chœur qui entamaient le même chant de noël pour la troisième fois.

Il se demandait comment le monde autour de lui pouvait être si joyeux, si insouciants. Les moldus, encore, il comprenait…mais les sorciers. Hier, sur le chemin de Traverse, tous les sorciers et toutes les sorcières qu'il avait croisé avaient l'air si heureux. Remus s'était même arrêté pour fixer un groupe d'adolescent qui riait plus fort que les autres, incapable de détourner le regard. Quand un des adolescents s'était passé une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer, il n'avait pas pu en supporter davantage et était rentré chez lui sans terminer ses courses, trop bouleversé.

Combien de temps ? Songea-t-il. Combien de temps allait-il devoir attendre avant que la vue d'un garçon à lunettes et aux cheveux en bataille ne lui rappelle plus James ? Combien de temps avant qu'un chien noir ne lui donne pas l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine figure ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne pleure plus la nuit en se rappelant que sa vie avait volé en éclat il y a an et que la communauté sorcière semblait s'en remettre un peu plus chaque jour alors que les images du soir d'Halloween 1981 le hantaient toujours ?

La gorge serrée, il se leva brusquement dans un raclement de chaise sinistre et ouvrit son placard pour attraper une vieille bouteille de whisky pur feu. Il la fixa de longue seconde, se rappelant du visage de Peter quand il lui avait offert cette bouteille pour son anniversaire. « Pour une grande occasion ! » lui avait-il dit ce jour-là. Remus supposait que son premier noël sans ses meilleurs amis était une occasion suffisante.

Il avala le premier verre d'une traite et l'alcool lui brûla la gorge. Une vague image de Maugrey le sermonnant d'être si pitoyable lui traversa l'esprit mais il la repoussa. Maugrey et l'Ordre appartenaient au passé. Maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus, l'Ordre s'était lentement dissout et ceux encore en vie avaient repris le cours de leur existence. Remus avait essayé lui aussi, du moins au début. Seulement, personne ne voulait engager un loup-garou et il devait bien avouer qu'il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort pour trouver un emploi. A quoi bon ? A quoi bon puisqu'ils étaient tous morts ? James, Lily, Marlène, Dorcas, Peter, Alexia… Tous morts. Et il ne voulait même pas penser à Sirius. Il avait déjà passé des nuits entières, incapable de dormir, à retourner toutes les paroles de son ami, à se souvenir de ses moindres gestes pour essayer de déceler ce qui l'avait fait basculer. Sirius…Sirius qui clamait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec sa famille, qu'il préférait mourir que de leur ressembler… Sirius qui tenait Harry dans ses bras la veille d'Halloween.

Les larmes aux yeux, il se servit un autre verre. Le 25 décembre, l'année dernière, à peine deux mois après ce fameux soir, n'avait rien eu de semblable avec aujourd'hui. L'Ordre avait passé son noël à pourchasser les mangemorts encore dans la nature, il y avait eu tant à faire pour calmer la population et le Ministère…les missions s'enchaînaient et Remus n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur sa peine. Ce n'était plus cas désormais et il avait l'impression de devenir fou, tout seul avec sa mémoire. Il n'avait même pas 25 ans et déjà la nostalgie ne le quittait plus. Il aurait tout donné pour passer ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour à Poudlard, comme à l'époque, entouré de ses amis, des filles… Il était seul désormais. Il n'avait même plus de nouvelle d'Harry. Parfois, il songeait à aller demander à Dumbledore, il savait que le vieux directeur aurait été ravi de lui parler, de savoir comment il allait, sauf que justement Remus n'allait pas bien et il préférait imaginer une enfance heureuse pour Harry chez sa tante et son oncle plutôt que de subir une énième désillusion. Lily disait souvent que sa sœur haïssait tout ce qui touchait à la magie, et son mari encore plus, mais ils n'étaient sûrement pas assez cruels pour ne pas prendre soin d'un orphelin… Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se remémora brusquement le petit garçon perché sur son balais jouet et traversant le salon à toute vitesse. Chamallow détestait ça. Il réalisa qu'il ne savait même pas ce qui était advenu du chat des Potter, anciennement celui de Marlène. Quand elle était morte avec sa famille en juillet, Lily n'avait pas eu le cœur à abandonner l'animal et l'avait recueilli. Dorcas fondait en larme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le chat et Sirius lui-même n'avait plus jamais rien dit de mal à son sujet après la mort de Marlène.

Se renversant contre le dossier de sa chaise, Remus ferma les yeux, épuisé. Il avait l'impression de tomber en chute libre, sans pouvoir s'accrocher nulle part. Il avait cru que la pire journée de sa vie avait été le 31 octobre de l'année dernière mais il s'apercevait maintenant que chaque jour sans ses amis était dix fois pire…

Las, il rouvrit les yeux pour fixer le plafond. L'horloge continuait à marquer les tic-tacs incessants et il se sentit soudainement oppressé dans son trop petit appartement. Son regard dériva vers la fenêtre puis revint sur la bouteille de whisky. Il avait le choix. Soit il sortait maintenant pour se changer les idées, soit il se soûlait jusqu'à s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve pour oublier sa peine. Bien que la deuxième proposition le tentât, il avait encore assez d'estime pour lui-même pour décider de sortir.

Sans se donner le temps de changer d'avis, il attrapa son manteau, enroula sa bonne vieille écharpe bleue autour de son cou et ouvrit la porte. L'air froid l'immobilisa une seconde mais au moins son esprit embrouillé par l'alcool s'éclaira un peu. Il dépassa nerveusement le groupe d'enfants de chœur, comme si ces derniers savaient qu'il les avait maudits toute la journée, eux et leurs satanés chants de noël, puis il s'engouffra dans la rue principale. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il habitait au centre de Londres, les loyers étaient bien trop chers, mais son quartier était sympathique. L'épicière le salua de la main quand il passa devant son échoppe, lui souhaitant un « joyeux noël » retentissant que Remus lui rendit du bout des lèvres. Il erra dans Londres pendant plus d'une heure, sans destination précise en tête. Tous les détails autour de lui, toute la foule, l'empêchaient de penser et c'est exactement ce qui lui fallait. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, la neige se remit à tomber. Très vite, il prit conscience qu'il ne sentait plus son nez. N'ayant pas envie de rentrer maintenant, il décida de transplaner vers le chemin de Traverse.

La célèbre rue commerçante était presque vide à cette heure-ci puisque les quelques clients de dernière minute se hâtaient de rentrer chez eux pour les fêtes. Même les devantures des magasins commençaient à fermer. Heureusement, le Chaudron Baveur restait une valeur sûre et Remus poussa la porte.

La première chose qui le frappa fut la chaleur, presque tranchante par rapport au froid de l'extérieur. La deuxième fut qu'il n'aurait pas dû mettre les pieds ici. Il n'y était pas revenu depuis plus d'un an, sans trop savoir comment mais en sachant pourquoi. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur la table du fond, à moitié cachée dans l'ombre, et qui leur servait de repère après les missions de l'Ordre. Ils avaient l'habitude de venir aussi, tous, quand une patrouille ou une semaine avait été particulièrement difficile. C'était ici qu'Alice leur avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Son estomac lui remonta dans la gorge et Remus voulut tourner les talons sans demander son reste quand soudain une voix l'arrêta dans son élan.

\- Remus ? Remus Lupin ?

Il se retourna mécaniquement en entendant son nom et se figea. Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme blonde, la vingtaine, emmitouflée dans un long manteau gris à gros boutons et un bonnet rouge enfoncé sur la tête. Elle tenait une tasse de café à la main, l'air incrédule.

\- Remus ?

\- Anaïs ?

\- Oh mon dieu c'est toi ! Je n'étais pas sûre…mais… Bien sûr que c'est toi !

Eberlué, Remus se contenta de la fixer.

\- Tu…tu te souviens de moi ? Demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

\- Oui, évidemment, répondit-il et sa voix sonna éraillée à ses propres oreilles. Je veux dire on a quand même passé trois heures enfermés ensemble dans un placard, pas vrai ?

Anaïs éclata de rire.

\- On avait fini par inventer un jeu… se rappela-t-elle. On devait deviner le passé des profs, essayer d'imaginer leur vie.

\- Ouais, je crois tu avais conclu que McGonagall était membre d'une société secrète pour l'indépendance de l'Ecosse.

\- Et toi que Dumbledore était président du Club des Sorciers à Barbe !

\- Oh c'est vrai ! Ça paraît si loin…

Remus haussa les épaules. Il observa la jeune fille à la dérobée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la fin de la septième année, même s'il l'avait revu quelques fois après Poudlard, mais très vite ils s'étaient perdu de vu par manque de temps. Elle était trop occupée avec ses études de potion et lui avec ses missions de l'Ordre. Son visage faisait moins enfantin, plus adulte, et elle avait coupé ses cheveux au niveau des épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit-elle, toujours souriante. Un soir de noël ?

\- Je pourrais te demander la même chose…

\- Je venais faire des courses de dernière minute pour le dîner et j'ai eu envie d'un café. Il gèle dehors !

\- Je voulais juste me changer les idées, expliqua-t-il finalement, peu désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet.

\- Tu veux venir chez moi prendre un verre ou manger un bout ? Proposa-t-elle. Ça me ferait plaisir de parler avec toi ! Ethan ne rentre pas avant la fin de son service, ça me fera de la compagnie.

\- Ethan ?

\- Mon fiancée.

Elle rougit et lui tendit sa main gauche. A son annuaire brillait une bague en or surmonté d'un petit diamant élégant et discret. Remus lui sourit.

\- Félicitations, je suis heureux pour toi.

\- Merci… Je pourrais t'en dire plus sur lui si tu acceptes de venir, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement. A moins que tu ne sois déjà attendu quelque part… ?

Remus songea à son appartement vide où il broyait du noir et où sa bouteille de whisky l'attendait toujours. Sa décision fut vite prise. Il accepta d'un hochement de tête et suivit Anaïs hors du Chaudron Baveur. La neige s'était à nouveau arrêté et la nuit était complètement tombée à cette heure-ci bien que les flammes magiques des réverbères illuminaient largement la rue, tout comme la myriade de guirlandes accrochées aux façades. Il crut qu'ils allaient transplaner mais à sa grande surprise Anaïs le conduisit dans une ruelle adjacente, visiblement en cul-de-sac. Elle agita sa baguette et le mur de brique sembla juste disparaître, comme s'il avait été fait de fumée, et la ruelle se prolongeait de l'autre côté. Le côté moldu, réalisa Remus avec un temps de retard. L'immeuble de la jeune fille se trouvait deux mètres plus loin.

Il lui tint son sac de course tandis qu'elle se battait avec ses clés pour ouvrir la porte puis ils entrèrent tous les deux. L'appartement était bien plus spacieux que celui de Remus et bien mieux décoré aussi. Des photos ou des tableaux parsemaient les murs, un tapis habillait le parquet en bois clair, un grand canapé d'angle faisait face à une…télévision s'il ne se trompait pas. Mais Anaïs ne s'attarda pas dans le salon et l'entraîna dans la cuisine où ils s'assirent autour de la table, une tasse de chocolat chaud devant eux. Une dinde cuisait dans le four. L'ambiance était tellement décalée avec son quotidien que Remus mit quelques secondes à s'habituer, enfermé dans un silence gêné. Anaïs parut toutefois comprendre, comme avant à Poudlard où elle ne le poussait jamais, et le laissa lancer la conversation.

\- Alors ? Fiancée hein ?

\- Et oui… J'ai rencontré Ethan il y a environ deux ans. J'ai eu un accrochage en voiture avec quelqu'un et il est policier, on s'est connu comme ça. Il m'a invité à boire un verre et puis on s'est revu plusieurs fois après ça. C'est vraiment un gars bien.

\- Je suis content pour toi, dit-il sincèrement. On a un peu arrêté de s'envoyer des lettres un jour et je ne savais pas ce que tu devenais…

\- Je suis désolé. J'avais moins de temps après avoir été embauché pour un stage de potioniste…

Remus haussa un sourcil et enroula ses doigts autour de sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

\- Potioniste ? Et moi qui aurait juré te voir faire carrière dans la métamorphose !

\- Ne te moque pas ! Je n'étais plus si catastrophique que ça à la fin de la septième année !

\- C'est vrai, convint-il. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de toi que le jour où tu as enfin réussi à métamorphoser ce foutu hérisson.

Anaïs éclata de rire. Elle avait passé des heures sur ce hérisson.

\- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité, avoua-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de chocolat. Tout s'est enchaîné si vite ! Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment ?

« Je bois et me morfonds sur moi-même », pensa-t-il.

\- Rien de spécial, répondit-il. La routine tranquille, comme d'habitude.

\- Pas de copine, de fiancée ?

Il grimaça.

\- Non et ça me va très bien. J'essaye déjà de trouver un emploi et on verra après…

\- J'ai pensé à toi, tu sais, avec ce décret sur le travail des loups garous il y a quelques mois. C'est révoltant !

\- On ne peut rien y faire…

\- Mais c'est injuste !

\- Le monde est injuste, répliqua Remus platement. Crois-moi.

Anaïs se figea. Son ton amer ne laissait pas de place au doute. Il savait qu'elle savait. Personne dans le monde sorcier n'avait loupé la nouvelle il y a an, ça avait fait les gros titres des journaux pendant des semaines : la mort des Potter, Black emprisonné après avoir tué une dizaine de moldu, Harry Potter le garçon qui avait survécu. Des tonnes et des tonnes d'articles, des discours des hommes politiques, la prise de parole du Ministre et de Dumbledore lui-même. Anaïs, même dans sa bulle de bonheur avec son fiancée et son job rêvé, était forcément au courant.

\- Remus… Je… Je voulais t'écrire, aller à l'enterrement même mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Tu n'en avais pas la force ? Tu serais surprise de voir à quel point ton corps peut tenir debout alors que tu penses t'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Je suis resté toute la journée à serrer la main à des inconnus qui me remerciaient pour leur sacrifice… qui me demandait si Harry allait bien. C'était affreux et en même temps je m'en souviens à peine !

Blême, Anaïs inspira lentement. Elle avait l'air prête à fondre en larme. Remus bondit sur ses pieds et commença à remettre son écharpe.

\- Désolé…Je n'aurais pas dû venir c'était une mauvaise idée. Tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre ça. Je vais y aller.

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui saisissant le bras pour l'arrêter. Non, reste. Je t'en prie, Remus.

\- Mais…

\- C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû prendre de tes nouvelles, j'avais tellement honte de ne pas m'être manifestée l'année dernière et…Reste s'il te plait. Si tu as envie de parler je suis là. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu endures mais je peux écouter, d'accord ? C'est ce que tu m'as dit un jour, tu te souviens ? Que tu m'appréciais parce que je savais écouter…

\- Je n'avais pas dit ça, protesta-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Si…

\- Non, j'avais dit que je t'aimais parce que tu savais écouter. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Anaïs resta sans voix une seconde. Remus lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait corrigé, il ne ressentait plus qu'une tendre amitié pour elle, elle était fiancée… Au moins il était clair sur ses sentiments. Mais aujourd'hui, il vivait dans le souvenir permanent de sa vie heureuse à Poudlard et il voulait que personne ne modifie ça.

Evidemment, comme à son habitude, elle parut comprendre et sourit timidement. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son écharpe.

\- C'est moi qui te l'ai offerte, souffla-t-elle. Pour ton anniversaire.

\- Je sais…

\- Reste… Parle-moi…

Lentement, Remus se rassit. Elle rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne et plongea son regard dans le sien, pleine de douceur. Non, décidément, elle n'avait pas changé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Demanda-t-il, la voix cassée. Que je ne dors plus la nuit ? Que je n'arrête pas de penser à eux ?

\- Remus…

\- Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus peur ?

\- Non.

\- J'ai peur d'oublier leur visage. Parfois…parfois je me demande comment était le visage de Lily ou la voix de James…C'est idiot parce que je le sais, j'ai passé des heures avec eux. Mais je me dis que quand je serais vieux, que ma mémoire commencera à flancher, j'oublierais. Et ça me terrifie. Peut-être qu'un jour je reverrais Harry et qu'il me demandera des détails sur ses parents et que je ne saurais pas lui répondre. Peut-être qu'un jour je confondrais le sourire de Marlène avec celui de Dorcas.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, rassura-t-elle. Tu es bien trop intelligent pour ça, pas vrai ?

\- Mais…

\- Non Remus. Ils étaient tes meilleurs amis. Peu importe à quoi ils ressemblaient, tu auras toujours des photos pour ça. Le principal c'est que tu te rappelles à quel point ils te rendaient heureux, d'accord ?

Remus étouffa un rire.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Rien… Je crois que j'ai donné le même conseil à James quand sa mère est morte. Il avait peur de l'oublier. Je lui aie dit la même chose à quelques mots près.

\- J'ai toujours su que les grands esprits se rencontraient, plaisanta Anaïs avant de reprendre avec compassion. Quoi d'autre ? Parle-moi…

\- Sirius, lâcha-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir.

\- Sirius ?

\- Comment est-ce qu'il a pu faire ça ? Il les a trahis !

Anaïs secoua la tête. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour tout le plan autour du Gardien du Secret, mais elle ne demanda pas d'explication. Il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas la force de tout raconter et se contenta de laisser tout sortir, comme pour enlever le poids qui lui oppressait la poitrine.

\- Il les a trahis ! Répéta-t-il, tremblant de colère. C'était James ! James et Sirius ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que.. que…

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

\- Il était le parrain d'Harry, il a été le premier à aller voir Lily à l'hôpital ! Il… il était leur témoin de mariage. Il répétait sans arrêt qu'il haïssait les Black, la magie noire. Je ne comprends pas. Ça n'a aucun sens.

Remus se prit la tête en les mains, pleurant silencieusement. Les bras d'Anaïs l'entourèrent une seconde plus tard et il se cala contre son épaule, incapable de se calmer maintenant qu'il avait commencé. Tout ce qu'il avait accumulé depuis un an éclatait soudain.

\- Et…et Peter, balbutia-t-il. Il n'aurait pas dû mourir comme ça.

\- Chut…ça va aller, Remus, ça va aller, murmura-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est faux. Ils me manquent. Ils me manquent tous, ça me rend dingue ! J'entends James dans mes rêves, j'ai l'impression de voir Lily parfois en entrant dans une pièce ! Je ne peux plus passer devant St-Mangouste sans penser à Alex !

\- Je suis désolée… Mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée.

Elle pleurait aussi maintenant. Elle ne les avait pas connus longtemps mais elle avait pleuré le jour de leur mort et elle pleurait encore ce soir en tenant le dernier des Maraudeurs dans ses bras. C'était injuste, pensa-t-elle. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait dû vivre ça, ils étaient tous des gamins à peine sorti de l'école.

\- Alexia… ? Réussi-t-elle à articuler. Je n'ai jamais su… ?

\- Morte deux semaines après ce soir-là… La maladie respiratoire.

\- Mon dieu !

\- Elle n'a jamais cru que Sirius était coupable. Je lui ai tenu la main avec ses parents quand elle est morte. Les médecins ont dit que pourtant la maladie avait reculé depuis plusieurs mois, qu'elle allait mieux. Elle aurait même pu guérir à terme. C'est le choc et la tristesse qui ont été fatal.

\- Arrête, murmura Anaïs. Je t'en prie arrête.

Remus se tut. Ils pleuraient silencieusement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.

Brusquement, il y eut un bruit de porte qui claque et un homme entra. Il devait avoir environ vingt-cinq ans et arborait des cheveux châtains coupés courts. Il se figea en les voyant assis autour de la table, enlacés et en larmes.

\- Anaïs ?

\- Ethan… Oh…je ne pensais pas que tu serais là si tôt…

Elle tenta d'essuyer ses joues rouges mais ça n'avait plus grande importance à ce stade. Son fiancé parut s'alarmer et s'empressa de venir la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il jeta un regard suspicieux à Remus, ce dernier fixant obstinément le sol, embarrassé.

\- Rien, juste…un vieil ami de l'école quand j'avais dix-sept ans…On parlait…

\- Tu ne vas pas bien…

\- Non, admit-elle. Ecoute je te raconterais tout plus tard, est-ce que tu peux nous laisser quelques minutes ?

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, intervint Remus. J'ai assez abusé de ton temps, tu dois…

\- Non Remus ! Attends !

\- C'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin d'en entendre plus, je vais me débrouiller… Désolé de t'avoir embêtée…

\- Remus !

Mais il avait attrapé ses affaires et fonçait vers la porte de l'appartement. Pourtant, à mi-chemin dans la cage d'escalier, Anaïs le rattrapa. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre une veste ni ses chaussures et était pied-nu sur le carrelage, le visage blanc comme un linge et les yeux rougis.

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, elle l'agrippa par le bras et se mit à le secouer, tremblante.

\- Ça va aller mieux ! Cria-t-elle dans un sanglot avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Tu m'entends ? Tu ne peux pas continuer à te morfondre ou t'arrêter de vivre. James et Lily ne l'auraient pas voulu ! Leur mort et leur sacrifice ne peuvent pas n'avoir servi à rien, Remus ! Tu dois aller mieux pour eux, tu dois recommencer à vivre pour eux. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Je ne prétends pas connaître Sirius, Peter ou James et Lily mieux que toi, mais aucun d'entre eux, du moins pas ceux que je connaissais quand on était tous des gosses qui riaient à Poudlard, n'aurait voulu te voir comme ça aujourd'hui. Je ne te dis pas que ça sera facile ni que tu dois les oublier mais tu peux honorer leur mémoire en vivant enfin ta vie, tu comprends ? Ils le méritent !

\- Anaïs…

\- Tu me répétais que Lily donnait de l'espoir à tout le monde, qu'elle voyait toujours le meilleur dans les personnes… Penses à elle. Garde espoir. Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable Remus, plus que tu ne le penses.

Remus chercha son regard, perdu. Il avait toujours l'impression de tomber en chute libre, oui, mais peut-être qu'Anaïs avait raison. Ça ne tenait qu'à lui de saisir une branche et de recommencer à vivre.

\- Je le ferais, promit-il. Pour eux, pour toi…

\- Et pour toi-même, compléta-t-elle fermement. Et n'oublie pas, reviens quand tu veux. Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter.

Doucement, il hocha la tête. Sur un coup de tête, un peu comme il y a des années dans ce magasin pendant l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, il déposa un baiser sur son front avec reconnaissance.

Et alors qu'il s'éloignait dans la nuit du 25 décembre, un soir de noël, il ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis plus d'un an : l'espoir. L'espoir d'aller mieux dans un monde sans _eux_.

FIN


	9. Chapitre 8: La papier de la Gazette

**Hey! Ouais alors on est lundi, pas samedi, mais comme ça ne vous aura pas échappé je suis un peu beaucoup en retard pour poster ce chapitre. Il est enfin terminé donc pas besoin de vous faire plus attendre ;)  
MAIS! Oui parce qu'il y a un mais. Je n'en suis à vrai dire pas trop satisfaite, il a été écrit tellement épisodiquement que je le trouve bizarre. En fait je ne suis globalement pas satisfaite de ce début de tome 2 dans le sens où j'aurai sûrement pu mieux l'écrire si j'avais eu plus de temps, d'énergie et d'envie. Comme je l'ai dit la semaine dernière, la khâgne me prend trop de temps et je ne peux pas me concentrer sur la fanfic, or c'est dommage parce que les Maraudeurs me tiennent particulièrement à cœur et je veux faire ça bien! :) Donc, j'ai pris la décision de faire une pause, tout simplement. De toute façon je n'ai plus un seul chapitre d'avance... Mais je préfère terminer l'année, prendre de l'avance sans stresser pour écrire, et revenir plus tard. Je n'abandonne pas l'histoire ni rien évidemment, vous aurez juste la suite plus tard. J'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous ne serez pas trop déçu, mais je pense que tout le monde préfère lire des chapitres "de qualité" si j'ose dire plutôt que des chapitres écrit à l'arrache.  
Voilà! Ca n'empêche pas que je vous aime tous beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup, que vos commentaires sont mon rayon de soleil et que votre gentillesse est sans limite ^^ **

Chapitre VIII : Le papier de la Gazette

\- Tu es sûr que ça va Remus ?

Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux, appuyé contre le mur. Il était pâle mais adressa tout de même un sourire rassurant à Lily.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira pour aujourd'hui, dit-il avant de chuchoter pour que Mary, un peu plus loin, ne l'entende pas, la pleine lune ne tombe que dans trois jours.

\- Si tu te sens trop mal je peux te trouver une excuse…

\- Non, non ! Je peux tenir la journée, en plus McGo a bien dit qu'on ne pouvait pas échapper à cette maudite interview alors…

Lily haussa les épaules. Intérieurement, elle était d'accord avec Remus. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi leur Tournoi entre les maisons pouvait intéresser la Gazette. Elle aurait préféré aller réviser à la bibliothèque plutôt que de perdre son temps.

\- McGo a aussi précisé qu'on serait collé si on loupait l'entretien, intervint Mary en s'approchant.

\- Et c'est pour ça que James a intérêt à arriver fissa, grommela Sirius.

Il était en train de se tordre le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir le bout du couloir et guettait l'arrivée de James qui n'avait pas l'air pressé de ramener sa tête d'imbécile.

A l'intérieur de la salle dans laquelle la Gazette avait élu domicile pour la journée, on entendait déjà les Serdaigle qui n'allaient pas tarder à sortir.

\- Si McGo apprend qu'il était en retard il va avoir des ennuis, s'inquiéta Lily. Après sa blague avec Severus, il ne peut pas se permettre d'autres problèmes.

Sirius s'agita nerveusement.

\- Tu es sûr de l'avoir bien réveillé ce matin ?

\- Je l'ai secoué trois fois, dit Remus, et j'ai même ensorceler son oreiller pour qu'il lui donne des coups s'il ne se levait pas !

\- Tu sais bien que James pourrait dormir même pendant le Blitz, rétorqua Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique… ?

Brusquement, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Mary, adossée contre elle, manqua de basculer. Tiberius Ackerley la rattrapa et fut le premier à sortir. Vu son visage, Lily devina que l'interview de leur équipe avait dû être étrange. Son intuition se confirma quand les Serdaigle marmonnèrent un vague « au revoir » avant de presque partir en courant.

\- A qui le tour ? Demanda une voix grave. Gryffondor ? Faites-les entrer !

Lily jeta un dernier coup d'œil au couloir avant de rentrer mais toujours aucune trace de James. Résignée, elle se décida à suivre les autres.

La journaliste qui les accueillit devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année et tentait de tenir une pile précaire de parchemin entre ses bras, sa plume à papotte bleu volant dans son dos. Cinq chaises faisaient face à un bureau, entourés par de grands éclairages aveuglants et un assistant gringalet restait planté à côté d'une cafetière. Son seul rôle semblait se résumer à garder le café ou le thé chaud pour son patron.

\- Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Théodore Scriptor, journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier. Vous êtes les Gryffondor c'est ça ?

\- Oui monsieur, répondit Lily.

\- Bien… Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous… Hum, vous n'étiez pas censé être cinq ?

Ils échangèrent un regard éloquent.

\- Euh… Notre ami est en retard, il ne va tarder.

Le journaliste grommela contre ces « gamins qui ne pouvaient pas être ponctuels » puis attrapa un bout de papier d'un calepin sur sa pile de dossier.

\- Je vais devoir en informer le professeur McGonagall, dit-il. Son nom ?

\- Sirius Black, lança Sirius sans réfléchir.

\- Merci.

Remus haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Sirius pour lui faire les gros yeux. Il ne comprit le plan de son ami qu'une minute plus tard quand ils donnèrent chacun leur nom et que Sirius se présenta comme James Potter. Magnifique, pensa-t-il. Si l'idée était bonne, elle allait très vite avoir des limites quand James arriverait _vraiment,_ même s'il n'avait pas l'air pressé.

\- Bien, tant pis pour le cinquième, on a des horaires à respecter. Commençons ! Donc Gryffondor, après la première épreuve, se retrouve à la deuxième place derrière Serpentard avec 300 points. Quelles sont vos réactions ?

\- C'est grâce à Remus, répondit aussitôt Lily, souriante. Il a été formidable !

\- Je…Non, je n'ai pas…

\- Bien sûr que si Remus, sans toi je serais resté un griffon pour le reste de ma vie. Tu as été super…moins rapide que cette peste de Serpentard mais super quand même !

Le commentaire de Mary lui arracha un sourire. Il ne s'était pas encore habitué aux félicitations que les élèves lui adressaient en passant dans les couloirs ou à l'enthousiasme des Gryffondor après sa pseudo victoire à son Epreuve.

Théodore Scriptor ne parut toutefois pas remarquer son trouble et se contenta de griffonner leur réponse sur son calepin, l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

\- Apparemment, on va commencer par Remus donc. Remus Lupin c'est ça ?

\- Oui…

\- Pourquoi avoir choisis la métamorphose ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est une matière qui m'intéresse…

\- Je m'en doute bien mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi la métamorphose plutôt qu'une autre ? Tu as des prédispositions dans l'art de la transformation ?

Remus entendit Sirius tousser pour dissimuler un rire et il donna un coup de pied dans sa chaise pour le faire taire.

\- Pas plus que quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Ne fais pas le modeste, protesta Mary. Tu es le premier de votre classe !

\- James aussi.

\- Vraiment ? Releva Théodore. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris la métamorphose dans ce cas, James ?

Remus redonna un coup dans la chaise de Sirius. Son ami cligna des yeux, réalisant que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait. Mécaniquement, sans en avoir conscience, il se passa une main dans les cheveux comme l'aurait fait James, et Remus secoua la tête.

\- Euh…parce que je préférais la Défense contre les forces du mal tout simplement…

\- Je croyais tu participais à l'épreuve de vol ? S'étonna le journaliste.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai… Je préférais le vol, c'est ce que je voulais dire !

Lily se retint de glisser au sol, désespérée. On avait vu mieux comme jeu d'acteur.

\- Remus, revenons à toi, continua Théodore Scriptor sans chercher plus loin. Nous parlions de ton talent pour la métamorphose. Est-ce que tu dirais que les professeurs ont fait un bon choix en transformant un autre membre de l'équipe en animal ? Trouvais-tu l'épreuve intéressante ?

\- Oui…

Il se rendait bien compte que ses réponses monosyllabiques agaçaient le reporter mais se livrer sur soi-même, donner son opinion à un journal national à vrai dire, le mettait mal à l'aise. Sirius parut deviner que ça n'allait pas, comme il le faisait toujours, et il vola à son secours.

\- Excusez-moi, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler de quelque chose de vraiment important ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je veux dire, il y a une pénurie de tarte au citron depuis une semaine à Poudlard et la Gazette persiste à ignorer ce fait !

Théodore Scriptor haussa un sourcil.

\- Monsieur Potter, je ne sais pas si…

\- Enfin rendez-vous compte ! Plus de tarte au citron, insista-t-il comme si son interlocuteur était décidément très lent et ne réalisait pas la gravité de la situation.

\- Quel rapport avec le Tournoi ?

\- Quel rapport ? Quel rapport ? Mais vous croyez qu'on peut se préparer mentalement et physiquement dans de bonnes conditions sans tartes au citron ?

Remus se mordit la lèvre pour éviter d'éclater de rire. Il avait l'impression d'entendre une des envolées lyriques de James quand il était en forme le matin au petit déjeuner. Il savait qu'il n'y avait que Sirius pour l'imiter aussi bien, tout simplement parce que c'était lui qui l'encourageait à chaque fois.

Désemparé, le journaliste leur jeta à tous un regard perdu, cherchant un quelconque soutien mais Remus, Lily et Mary se contentèrent d'avoir l'air sérieux.

\- Il a raison, approuva Lily en rentrant dans le jeu.

\- Merci Evans ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi… On sort ensemble ?

Cette fois Remus laissa échapper un rire qu'il tenta de dissimuler en quinte de toux. C'était tellement James de demander à Lily de sortir avec lui à tout bout de champ.

\- Tiens, mettez ça dans votre article, dit Sirius sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de répondre. Je suis fou amoureux de Lily Evans, il faut que le monde le sache !

\- Merlin, marmonna Lily, rouge d'embarras.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit James pour enfin arriver. Ils se tournèrent tous en direction de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, révélant un James essoufflé aux lunettes de travers.

\- Désolé d'être en retard, commença-t-il, j'étais bloqué dans les escaliers au deuxième étage. Les marches ne voulaient pas tourner dans le bon sens !

\- Entrez monsieur Black, entrez.

Alors que James allait refermer la porte derrière lui, il s'arrêta, perplexe.

\- Euh… Je ne suis pas…

\- Sirius ! Tu te tais et tu viens t'installer, t'es déjà en retard je te ferais dire ! S'exclama Sirius. McGonagall le saura.

Il appuya sa remarque d'un regard éloquent. Remus vit une étincelle de compréhension passer sur le visage de James et comme d'habitude, la capacité qu'avait ces deux amis à communiquer une idée en une fraction de seconde juste à demi-mot ou avec un regard le fascinait.

Sans attendre, James se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se tourna vers Sirius.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

\- On parlait de mon amour infini pour Evans.

James manqua de s'étrangler.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, tu sais James Potter et Lily Evans, les âmes sœurs de Poudlard etc… J'en parle tout le temps et je me suis dit que les lecteurs de la Gazette avait le droit de savoir.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire moqueur tandis que James le fusillait du regard, surtout quand Sirius se passa à nouveau une main dans les cheveux, cette fois clairement pour le parodier. A côté de lui, Mary pouffa.

Evidemment, James étant James, il releva le défi en un quart de seconde et s'adressa au journaliste.

\- Je ne me suis pas présenté, dit-il sur ton d'excuse feint. Sirius Orion Black, enchanté. Désolé pour mon retard, mon chien a mangé mon devoir.

\- Votre chien ?

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours préféré les chats franchement…

Sirius se retenait visiblement à grande peine de se lever pour faire taire James. Trop déboussolé le journaliste ne releva même pas qu'il était impossible d'avoir un chien à l'école, ni que James avait dit i peine quelques secondes qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé dans les escaliers.

\- Ravi de le savoir…je suppose, dit Scriptor lentement. Donc vous avez tous été choisis par vos camarades pour représenter votre maison. A votre avis, pourquoi vous spécifiquement ? En quoi êtes-vous qualifiés pour gagner les épreuves ?

\- On est la meilleure maison ? Proposa James, goguenard.

\- On est plus intelligents que les autres ? Embraya Sirius. Surtout les Serpentard.

\- Ils plaisantent hein, précisa Remus.

Scriptor les dévisagea.

\- Je parlais de vous par rapport aux autres Gryffondor, pas en général. Qu'est-ce qui fait que vos camarades vous ont choisis pour les représenter à votre avis ?

\- Je suis incroyablement sexy ? Lança James.

\- Oh par Merlin, sois sérieux deux minutes, le rabroua Lily.

\- Quoi tu ne trouves pas qu'il a raison ? Demanda Sirius, en se penchant en avant, les coudes sur les genoux comme s'il s'apprêtait à démontrer une théorie particulièrement complexe. Enfin Evans, regarde-le. D'accord, je t'accorde que ses cheveux ressemblent à un hérisson et qu'il pourrait louper Hagrid déguisé en père noël s'il passait devant lui sans ses lunettes, et qu'il peut être très agaçant quand il n'a pas de tarte au citron le matin, et qu'il est un tyran au Quidditch, et qu'il est arrogant, égocentrique, qu'il n'est qu'un gamin particulièrement pour son anniversaire et…

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je crois qu'elle a compris !

Sirius s'interrompit et sourit face à l'air renfrogné de James. Il s'éclaircit la gorge puis reprit.

\- Mais en même temps il est… loyal, attachant -parfois un peu trop, ses câlins sont pires que ceux d'une pieuvre- il se souci de ses amis, il ferait n'importe quoi pour eux… C'est un partenaire génial pour faire équipe à la bataille explosive, crois-moi c'est non négligeable quand tu joues contre Remus ! Et puis il peut te faire rire, te remonter le moral même dans les pires moments. Franchement Evans si tu n'es pas capable de voir ça, je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour toi.

\- Et sexy, ajouta James, n'oublie pas ça !

\- Ah oui et il est sexy.

A cet instant, Mary paraissait hésiter entre éclater de rire et entamer une chorégraphie de fangirl, ce qui était une étrange combinaison. Lily elle-même en avait perdu sa capacité à répondre. Elle était aussi rouge que ses cheveux, derrières lesquels elle tentait d'ailleurs de se cacher sans grand succès tandis que James la dévisageait de ses grands yeux bruns, ses sentiments écrit sur son visage.

Scriptor était figé, sa plume suspendue à quelques centimètres de son calepin. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, histoire de reprendre constance, et dit sans prévenir :

\- Je croyais que c'était vous qui étiez amoureux de Lily Evans ?

Sirius se tourna vers lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez dit que c'était vous qui étiez amoureux d'elle, que vous vouliez que les lecteurs de la Gazette le sachent…

\- Oh…

\- Elle fait des ravages, vous savez, dit Remus en guise d'explication.

Lily s'enfonça sur sa chaise, désespérée.

\- Je. Vais. Vous. Tuer, articula-t-elle. Tous !

* * *

Quand ils sortirent de la pièce d'interview, il ne fallut pas deux secondes à James et Sirius pour partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Lily était sûre que sans le mur, ils se seraient effondrés par terre. La fin de l'entrevu avec la Gazette avait été aussi étrange que le début, les deux Maraudeurs se renvoyant la balle et prétendant être l'autre à chaque question. Elle avait même été étonné de voir à quel point et combien de temps ils avaient réussi à maintenir leur petit numéro. Remus les regardait, comme si lui-même hésitait entre les rejoindre dans leur hilarité ou aller s'exiler en Norvège pour ne plus avoir à supporter de tels gamins.

Lily remarqua à ce moment-là qu'il avait les traits encore plus tirés que tout à l'heure et que son teint pâle faisait ressortir la cicatrice sur sa pommette. Même si la pleine lune ne tombait que dans trois jours, ça aurait très bien pu être aujourd'hui au vu de son état. James lui avait raconté lors d'une de leur ronde de préfet que selon les mois, l'intensité des effets de la lune pouvait varier sur Remus. Parfois, il se sentait bien jusqu'au moment de sa métamorphose alors que d'autres fois, il pouvait à peine tenir debout quelques heures avant. Elle supposait que ce mois-ci allait être un des pires s'il se sentait déjà malade trois jours avant.

Malgré tout, il prenait soin de garder la face, remarqua-t-elle. Bien que Sirius et James étaient sans doute trop occupés à rire pour s'apercevoir de l'état de Remus pour l'instant, il veillait à se tenir droit et à sourire pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons. Cependant, Lily savait que si elle, qui ne connaissait la lycanthropie de Remus que depuis à peine un an pouvait voir les signes, alors il ne faudrait pas trois secondes à ses meilleurs amis pour les voir aussi quand ils se calmeraient.

Ce qui n'était visiblement pas près d'arriver. James était maintenant appuyé contre Sirius, hilare, et imitait la tête de Scriptor à leurs réponses farfelues. Sirius, quant à lui, rejouait ses meilleures répliques en répétant « les tartres au citron voyons ! » avec un accent irlandais. Lily ne savait pas très bien pourquoi et elle préféra ne même pas demander.

\- Je suis sérieuse, dit-elle, je vais les tuer.

\- Si t'as besoin d'une pelle pour aller les enterrer discrètement dans la forêt interdite, surtout fais-moi signe, répondit Remus.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas…

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Et Remus…reprit-elle en baissant la voix. Tu te sens bien ?

\- Pourquoi tu… ?

\- Honnêtement ? Tu as une sale tête…

\- Je vais bien, assura-t-il.

Lily n'en crut pas un mot.

\- Ecoute, je peux t'accompagner à l'infirmerie si tu veux. Tu sais, juste pour prendre une potion revigorante.

\- Non je…vraiment ça va…

\- On n'est pas obligé de le dire à James et Sirius. Ils sont trop occupés à s'étouffer de rire ensemble, de toute façon. Si on s'éclipse discrètement ils ne se rendront compte de rien et on sera de retour dans la Salle de Commune en dix minutes. Je te le promets.

Remus passa son poids sur sa jambe gauche, hésitant. Son regard dériva une seconde sur ses amis puis il parut considérer la proposition de la jeune fille.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il. Dépêchons-nous.

Lily retint un sourire victorieux. Elle se tourna vers Mary pour lui dire qu'ils allaient à la bibliothèque et qu'ils les rejoindraient plus tard puis attrapa Remus par le bras pour le trainer derrière elle avant qu'il n'ait le temps de changer d'avis.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh ne parut pas étonnée et il ne lui fallut qu'un coup d'œil sur le teint pâle de Remus pour comprendre. Elle désigna simplement un lit vide d'un mouvement de tête et se dirigea vers l'armoire remplit de potion qui jouxtait son bureau.

\- Tenez, monsieur Lupin. Comme d'habitude, pas plus que quelques gorgées. Vous pourrez repartir quand vous vous sentirez mieux.

\- Merci…

\- Et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si les symptômes empirent d'ici la pleine lune, ajouta-t-elle fermement.

Sans un mot de plus, elle retourna dans son bureau, les laissant tous les deux. Lily s'affala sur une chaise près du lit, fatiguée. Si Remus n'avait pas eu tant besoin de sa potion revigorante, elle lui en aurait bien piqué un peu. Il remarqua son expression épuisée et lui sourit chaleureusement.

\- Longue journée hein ?

\- C'est plus…émotionnel. Potter va finir par me rendre dingue. Il ne peut vraiment pas s'en empêcher n'est-ce pas ? Il faut toujours qu'il fasse n'importe quoi !

\- C'est James, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Tu as entendu Sirius, il a plein de qualités aussi.

\- Son arrogance démesuré doit les masquer, répliqua-t-elle un peu mesquinement.

Remus haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne penses pas… Ce que tu prends pour de l'arrogance, ce que tout le monde prend pour de l'arrogance, c'est juste un optimiste incroyable.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu veux vraiment avoir mon point de vue ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Très bien…Euh… Comment t'expliquer ? Sirius, Peter, moi, aucun de nous n'aurions réussi à nous en sortir sans lui. James a cette chance de croire qu'il peut tout faire et tout réussir. Il est James Potter, c'est une raison suffisante… Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour nous trois quand on est arrivé à Poudlard. Notre avenir était soit lié à un nom de famille ancestral, la lycanthropie, un manque de confiance en soi…James était juste tellement sûr de lui et il croyait en nous malgré tout. Il croyait en nous…pour nous en fait. Et on a fini par le croire. Tu comprends ?

L'innocence dans la voix de Remus toucha Lily. Il voulait réellement lui faire comprendre sa vision de James, sa conviction inébranlable que son ami était plus que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître au quotidien. Elle connaissait bien ce sentiment pour l'avoir ressenti à de nombreuses reprises quand elle aurait voulu que les gens voient Severus et ou même Remus à travers ses yeux.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Remus reprit, désireux de lui faire comprendre la complexité de James Potter.

\- Réfléchis, Lily. James vient d'une vieille famille de Sang-Pur, il est riche, doué au Quidditch, drôle… Honnêtement, il aurait pu avoir Poudlard à ses pieds.

\- Il a Poudlard à ses pieds ! Souligna-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir.

\- Et il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui comme ami, continua-t-il comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu. Il aurait pu s'entourer d'autres enfants sans-purs de familles puissantes du monde sorcier et au lieu de ça regarde-nous. Je suis un loup-garou, Sirius s'est barré de chez lui et la plupart des gens ne voit pas le potentiel de Peter derrière sa timidité. Tu veux savoir pourquoi James a décidé ça ? Parce qu'il placé la loyauté et l'amitié au-dessus de tout, au-dessus du pouvoir ou de l'influence. Tu pourras toujours m'énumérer ses défauts, Merlin seul sait qu'il en a, mais tu ne pourras pas me convaincre que James n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Et je pense qu'au fond de toi tu le sais aussi…

Lily resta silencieuse. Elle sentait les yeux ambrés de Remus sur elle, bienveillants.

\- Et bah, souffla-t-elle. C'est toi qui aurait dû faire le portrait de James tout à l'heure au lieu de Sirius pour me convaincre… C'est assez impressionnant.

\- Merci, dit-il d'un air faussement fier. Je saurais quoi faire comme future carrière si mon orientation tourne mal.

\- Le métier de rêve : l'homme qui déclamait la magnificence du grand James Potter lui-même.

Remus éclata de rire et elle se joignit à lui, toute fatiguée oubliée ! Ils riaient tellement qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent. Ce n'est que quand Dumbledore arriva à leur hauteur qu'ils le remarquèrent.

Le directeur arborait son habituel sourire amusé sous sa longue barbe blanche et ne paraissait pas étonné de les trouver ici.

\- Ah miss Evans, monsieur Lupin. Tout va bien ?

\- Très bien professeur…Nous allions repartir.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr… A vrai dire je pensais trouver messieurs Potter et Black avec vous, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Savez-vous où ils sont ?

\- Sûrement dans la salle commune, répondit Remus avant d'ajouter inquiet : est-ce qu'ils ont des ennuis ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore faire ?

\- Rien de grave, ne vous en faites pas. Il se trouve seulement que je viens de croiser Théodore Scriptor et que je me suis aperçu d'un… petit problème concernant l'entretien avec les Gryffondor.

\- Vraiment ? Dit Remus avec innocence.

Le regard de Dumbledore pétilla derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Lily savait qu'il n'était pas dupe.

\- Et bien oui, vous comprendrez que j'ai été assez surpris de lire que monsieur Black portait soudainement des lunettes et avait des cheveux, je cite l'article, « aussi décoiffé qu'un balai après un match de Quidditch ».

\- Scriptor a écrit ça ? S'exclama Lily, hilare.

\- Je vous accorde que le style journaliste de la Gazette est assez contestable. Mais je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous avez sans doute des choses à faire.

\- Oh on parlait juste de mon avenir, lança Remus, désinvolte. Même si je crois que le métier dont on parlait ne sera pas idéal pour moi.

Il échangea un coup d'œil complice et amusé avec Lily qui retint difficilement un éclat de rire. Dumbledore sourit.

\- Je suis sûr que vous trouverez quelque chose d'autre, après tout vous savez ce qu'ont dit : Le phénix renait toujours de ces cendres.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt sans se départir de son fameux sourire et regard insistant qui paraissait vous passer aux rayons X. Puis, sans rien ajouter il s'en alla après leur avoir souhaité une bonne fin de journée, le pas léger.

Pourtant, Lily eut l'impression qu'il y avait plus derrière ses mots qu'une simple métaphore.


	10. Chapitre 9: Amitié

**I'M BACK!**

 **J'avais dit début-mi septembre, on est le 16 - j'ai tenu ma promesse! J'espère que vous allez tous bien, que votre fin d'année a été cool, que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et une bonne rentrée (si une rentrée peut être bonne s'entend). Perso, je suis très contente de vous retrouver. Ma fin de khâgne a été éprouvante mais tellement enrichissante, j'ai adoré (enfin sauf la philo...parce que je suis vraiment une quiche en philo, ma note à l'ENS le confirme ^^).**

 **Concernant Au temps des Maraudeurs...Ok, j'avoue j'ai pas été hyper prolifique. Je n'ai écris que 6 chapitres et 2 bonus... Oui vous pouvez me hurler dessus. Bon, c'est la vie. Je vais poster une fois par semaine comme d'habitude, chaque samedi, et quand je n'aurais plus de chapitres je posterais en allant.**

 **En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez la suite de ce tome 2!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre IX : Amitié 

Ce furent les rayons du soleil sur son visage qui tirèrent Remus de son sommeil. Il mit plusieurs secondes à ouvrir les yeux, le corps encore douloureux de sa métamorphose de la nuit dernière. Comme son état l'avait laissé présager, la pleine lune de ce mois-ci avait été particulièrement difficile. Dès le matin, il n'avait pas réussi à se lever pour aller en cours et ses amis l'avaient presque porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh avait juste eu le temps de l'attraper avant que ses jambes tremblantes ne se dérobent sous lui et il avait passé le reste de la journée à moitié endormi dans un lit.

Plus les heures passaient et plus son état empirait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la grippe et la dragoncelle à la fois. Vers la fin d'après-midi, Lily était venu lui tenir compagnie mais il était trop faible pour vraiment tenir une conversation et elle était repartie, le cœur serré.

Au moment de se rendre dans la cabane hurlante, le trajet lui avait paru insupportable. Il avait été assailli de crampes et de spasmes pendant au moins une heure avant de se transformer. Brûlant de fièvre, il n'avait à vrai dire pas eu conscience de grand-chose, à part des mots rassurant que James lui chuchotait pour le calmer ou du chiffon d'eau fraîche que Peter lui passait sur le front.

Ce matin, même s'il était encore faible, au moins la douleur était partie.

\- Ah Lunard ! Réveillé ?

\- Hum…

\- Attends, doucement. Ne bouge pas, Pomfresh a dit que tu te sentirais peut-être un peu patraque au début…

Malgré l'avertissement de Sirius, Remus tenta de se redresser contre son oreiller et une vague de nausée le força à se rallonger immédiatement. Il sentit un picotement juste en-dessous de son coude, et mécaniquement il porta la main au bandage qui entourait son bras gauche.

\- Tu t'es griffé pendant la nuit, expliqua Peter. Ce n'est pas trop profond, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux quelque chose ? De l'eau ? Du chocolat ?

Même si l'idée d'avaler quoique ce soit lui soulevait l'estomac, il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il savait que s'hydrater et manger un peu de sucre lui rendraient des forces.

\- Merci… J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Presque toute la matinée, répondit James en s'asseyant à ses pieds au bout du lit. Il est presque 11h30. La nuit a été plutôt…longue. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mal, dit-il honnêtement. Je ne me souviens pas trop de ce qui s'est passé dans la cabane hurlante.

\- Tu étais assez mal en point. L'une des pires pleines lunes.

Remus ferma les yeux tandis que de vagues images lui revenaient en mémoire. Brusquement, il se tourna vers James alors qu'un souvenir flou flashait dans son esprit.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as chanté une berceuse ? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

\- Quoi ?

Mais James se trahit en rougissant.

\- Merlin, tu m'as vraiment chanté une berceuse !

\- Tu étais malade ! Se défendit-il. Ma mère faisait ça quand j'étais petit…

\- Ta voix est loin d'être aussi mélodieuse, lança Sirius, goguenard.

\- Eh ! Vous adoriez tous ma chanson hier soir, bande d'hypocrites.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Remus se sentit assez bien pour pouvoir s'assoir et manger -ou dévorer- des chocogrenouilles. Dès qu'il tombait sur une nouvelle carte, il la passait à Peter pour sa collection et s'empressait d'attraper une nouvelle boîte. Parfois, il se demandait comment il n'avait jamais eu de crise de foi avec tous le chocolat qu'il engloutissait.

Madame Pomfresh passa à un moment pour s'assurer de son état et changer son bandage.

\- Je pense que vous allez rester la journée ici, monsieur Lupin, dit-elle avec regret. Peut-être même demain aussi pour que vous repreniez des forces.

\- Mais c'est Halloween demain ! Protesta-t-il.

\- Je sais bien, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit très prudent que vous quittiez l'infirmerie avant que votre état ne s'améliore totalement. Il y aura d'autres banquets…

Remus eut l'impression que son cœur tombait au fond de son ventre. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour le banquet qu'il était déçu mais pour la soirée d'Halloween qu'ils avaient tous prévus ensemble avec les filles, comme l'année dernière lorsque qu'ils avaient fait une virée en cuisine qui s'était terminée par une course poursuite avec Rusard. Savoir que ses amis repasseraient une soirée comme ça alors que lui serait coincé dans son lit à l'infirmerie le déprimait un peu.

Ses sentiments devaient se lire sur son visage car Madame Pomfresh lui adressa un sourire.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur Lupin. C'est pour votre bien.

\- Oui…oui je sais…

* * *

Quand Marlène se laissa tomber sur le banc à la table des Gryffondor, elle se rendit vite compte que ses amis ne l'avaient pas attendu pour commencer à manger et qu'ils étaient lancés dans un débat animé.

-…tu aurais vu sa tête, Alex, il avait l'air tellement déçu !

\- Je m'en doute ! Mais si Pomfresh dit qu'il…

\- Oui je sais, il doit se reposer. Mais on pourrait le faire sortir, juste pour une heure ? Il dormira le reste du temps et personne ne se rendra compte de rien.

\- Et s'il se passe quelque chose ? Opposa Alexia, soucieuse. S'il se sent mal et qu'il a besoin d'une aide médicale ?

\- Il n'aura pas besoin d'aide médicale, c'est juste de la fatigue, rien de plus…

Marlène donna un coup de pied à Dorcas sous la table.

\- De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent ?

\- De Remus.

Elle prit conscience que le préfet n'était pas avec eux autour de la table. Pourtant, ça n'avait rien d'inhabituel, Remus partait chaque mois rendre visite à sa mère malade et loupait souvent une ou deux journées de cours.

\- Il n'est pas retourné chez lui comme d'habitude ?

\- Non, répondit Dorcas en se servant un bol de céréales. Pas ce mois-ci. Il a attrapé une espèce de mauvaise grippe d'après James. Il doit rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

\- Le pauvre…

\- Ouais. Sauf que du coup il va rater notre soirée d'Halloween. Sirius et James essayent de nous convaincre de le faire sortir au moins une heure pour le réconforter mais Alex et Lily sont inquiètes qu'il ne soit pas assez bien pour ça.

Marlène haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est à Remus de voir s'il te sent suffisamment en forme, non ? Dit-elle.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que James et Sirius demandent l'avis de quelqu'un avant de monter un mauvais coup ? Surtout le principal intéressé et surtout Remus ?

\- Tu n'as pas tort…

Dorcas eu un petit sourire suffisant, l'air de dire que c'était évident. Elles reportèrent leur attention sur la conversation à côté d'elle qui continuait, même si les deux garçons et les filles se ressortaient les mêmes arguments sans s'écouter. Ils étaient vraiment les quatre Gryffondor les plus butés…

\- Juste…intervint Marlène en pensant à voix haute, comment vous allez faire pour le faire sortir de l'infirmerie sans que Pomfresh ou les professeurs ne le remarquent ?

Elle regretta presque d'avoir posé la question quand James et Sirius échangèrent un sourire complice qui n'annonçait généralement rien de bon.

D'ailleurs, elle ne resta pas avec eux pour assister à l'évasion de Remus qu'ils avaient échafaudé, à la consternation des autres filles. Elle réussit à prétexter une vague histoire de livre à rendre à la bibliothèque et d'une dissertation a terminé avant de filer en quatrième vitesse. Ses excuses devenaient de plus en plus redondantes… Ça allait faire la troisième fois depuis la rentrée que la dissertation lui servait de couverture et heureusement que les Aspics rendaient ça à peu près vraisemblable, sinon elle aurait eu moins de chance.

Quand elle entra dans la salle de classe vide, alias le repère, Regulus était déjà installé dans le vieux canapé vert défoncé et lisait tranquillement un livre. Il ne releva même pas la tête alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

\- Tu es de mauvaise humeur, devina-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Non.

\- Ah… Tu es de très mauvaise humeur.

Regulus lui jeta une œillade noire.

\- Tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire au lieu de me parler ?

\- Si c'est pour être accueillit comme ça alors qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis septembre je peux toujours repartir.

\- La porte est là-bas, dit-il froidement. Je ne te retiens pas.

Marlène ne bougea pas. Elle savait qu'après l'été, il lui faudrait du temps pour que Regulus soit à nouveau à l'aise avec elle, le temps de reprendre leur habitude. Pourtant, elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait toujours eu ce côté distant et vexant parfois, mais elle avait pensé que leurs retrouvailles auraient été un peu plus chaleureuses.

\- Reg'…

\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- McKinnon !

\- Les cours ? Les profs ? Sirius ? Livia ?

Le coin de sa bouche tressaillit et Marlène su qu'elle avait vu juste.

\- Livia… murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu ne laisses jamais tomber, pas vrai ?

\- Dis celui qui est plus buté qu'un hippogriffe.

Regulus émit un bruit de dédain avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le livre entre ses mains comme si elle n'existait pas. Sauf qu'à ce petit jeu, il oubliait une chose : Marlène était la patience incarnée. Sans se départir de son calme, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé et sortit son devoir de métamorphose de son sac.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes au jeune homme pour perdre son masque d'indifférence.

\- Bon, s'exclama-t-il. Très bien. Oui, c'est Livia. Et non, ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Oh allez, je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Livia ? Je te jure que tout ce que tu diras restera dans cette pièce.

\- Tu te prends pour qui ? Ma psychomage ?

\- Non, pour ton amie, dit-elle avec gentillesse.

Regulus soupira. D'un claquement sec, il referma son livre et le jeta sur la table basse devant eux pour lui faire face sans toutefois rencontrer son regard. Il se passa une main sur la nuque et il fallut une seconde à Marlène pour comprendre qu'il était…nerveux. Véritablement nerveux.

\- J'ai eu une conversation avec elle, hier soir, commença-t-il maladroitement. On était en train de se disputer parce que Rosier m'a envoyé des lettres dernièrement, et avant que tu ne commences à protester : non je ne lui ai pas encore répondu et de toute façon ça ne te concerne pas. Bref, on se disputait, j'étais énervé contre elle et puis brusquement la conversation a fini par dériver sur…nous. Elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait marre d'être juste mon amie. C'était très dans son style comme confession, je dois lui accorder ça. Elle s'est plantée devant moi et m'a dit que ça faisait depuis l'année dernière qu'elle voulait que notre relation avance…tu sais, dans ce _sens-là_.

Marlène écarquilla les yeux.

\- Elle a quoi ?

\- Et puis d'un coup elle m'a embrassé !

\- Elle t'a quoi ?

\- C'est sorti de nulle part. Je ne sais pas trop comment on en est arrivé là mais je l'ai embrassé aussi et puis je suis…parti.

\- Tu es quoi ?

\- Je suis remonté dans mon dortoir. Ce matin au petit déjeuner elle n'a pas arrêté de me dévisager mais je me suis arrangé pour avoir l'air occupé avec les jumelles Zabini avant de m'enfuir ici. C'est pour ça que j'étais en avance.

\- Je…tu…quoi ?

\- Merlin McKinnon, tu es la pire confidente au monde !

\- Hein ? Oh désolé, balbutia-t-elle. Je suis juste…étonnée.

\- De l'aveu de Livia ou du mien ?

\- Aucune idée, les deux sûrement.

\- Remets-toi, dit Regulus de son ton cassant plus coutumier. Je te rappelle que tu m'as aussi embrassé un jour sans prévenir, tu dois être bien placée pour donner des conseils.

Marlène sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Ils n'avaient plus reparler de cette histoire entre eux depuis ce fameux jour. Ça avait mis du temps, plusieurs mois même, mais elle avait réussi à surmonter son béguin pour le Serpentard et leur relation était retournée là où elle avait toujours été : une profonde et surprenante amitié que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait réellement.

\- Tu veux mes conseils ? D'accord. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour elle c'est ça ? Ni si tu veux qu'elle soit ton amie ou plus ?

\- Si tu veux le formuler en des termes aussi niais alors oui…

\- Je le formule en tant que personne normale, Reg'. Et si tu veux des conseils, j'ai ce qu'il te faut !

Elle se pencha pour attraper son sac au pied du canapé et dû écarter tout le bazar qu'elle trimbalait partout avec elle avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Avec un air victorieux, elle brandit un magazine à la couverture fuchsia sur laquelle une sorcière blonde agitait la main avec un enthousiasme qui pouvait concurrencer James quand il apercevait une tarte au citron (ou Lily) dans son champ de vision.

Les sourcils de Regulus s'envolèrent littéralement sous sa mèche de cheveux noirs.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Non, on va faire le test de personnalité dans les relations amoureuses de la page 18 de _Sorcière Hebdo_ pour « savoir si elle ou il est fait pour moi ».

\- Regarde-moi. Lis sur mes lèvres. Deviens legilimens. Je. Ne. Ferais. Pas. Ça, articula-t-il.

Marlène balaya sa remarque de la main et ouvrit le magazine.

\- Question n°1, déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? a) bleu b) rouge c) vert ou d) jaune ?

\- En quoi est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Livia et moi ?

\- Répond.

\- Non. Et puis c'est réducteur tes choix, si j'ai envie de choisir le violet ?

\- Regulus, une couleur, allez !

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel et répondit en soupirant :

\- Vert.

\- C'est noté. Question n°2 : en matière de goût et d'idée, vous êtes plutôt a) différents mais c'est très bien comme ça, b) nous avons chacun nos préférences et cela donne lieu à des débats animés, c) nous avons exactement les mêmes, ou d) nous avons des points communs mais nous n'en parlons pas ?

\- C'est idiot, Marlène !

\- Réponse b) je présume ?

\- Mais…

\- Vous vous êtes disputés encore hier je te rappelle.

Tapotant sa plume sur le magazine, elle lui lança un regard équivoque.

\- D'accord, d'accord…la réponse b) alors, dit-il.

\- Question n°3 : les mots qui résument le mieux les objectifs de votre couple sont a) sécurité et stabilité, b) tendresse et soutien, c) motivation et entraide, ou d) amitié et confiance ?

\- Réponse d).

\- Eh, c'était rapide !

\- Autant en finir au plus vite…

\- Comme tu veux ! Question n°4…

Regulus la coupa, l'air concerné.

\- Juste pour savoir, combien est-ce qu'il y a de question ?

\- 24.

\- Merlin !

\- Je disais donc, question n°4 : quelle est le sortilège préféré de votre partenaire ? a) protego, b) expelliarmus, c) lumos, ou d) sonorus ?

\- Comment est-ce que je suis censé savoir ça ?

\- Si tu ne sais pas, dis juste ce qui te paraît à tes yeux coller à sa personnalité, suggéra Marlène.

\- Sonorus dans ce cas.

Elle cocha la case et haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi celui-là en particulier ?

\- Parce que quand elle cri j'ai l'impression que sa voix est déjà amplifiée par magie.

Le test de personnalité continua pendant encore plus de trente minutes, le temps que Regulus râle entre chaque question, mais finalement Marlène releva la tête du magazine après avoir calculé ses répondes. Elle brandit sa plume, triomphante.

\- Je t'annonce, mon cher Regulus, que tu as une majorité de d) !

\- Et c'est grave docteur ?

\- Reg' !

\- Désolé…alors, est-ce que d'après _Sorcière Hebdo_ Livia est la femme de ma vie ou non ?

\- Apparemment, je cite, « vous pouvez avoir des différents avec votre partenaire en raison de vos deux forts caractères respectifs et des difficultés peuvent apparaître au sein de votre couple. Cependant, pas d'inquiétude. La communication, l'amour, et un respect mutuel de l'autre renforcera votre relation. Ne baissez pas les bras et n'ayez pas peur de vos sentiments, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! »

Regulus se redressa, la trace de l'oreiller sur lequel il s'était allongé en attendant s'étalant sur sa joue. Il paraissait toujours aussi sceptique.

\- Tu m'as fait perdre une heure de ma vie pour ça ? Lança-t-il.

* * *

Marlène ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à l'air indigné de Regulus après le résultat du magazine. Il s'était levé en grommelant avant de partir en disant qu'il se débrouillerait seul avec Livia, mais elle avait bien vu qu'il était déjà plus détendu qu'en début de journée. Même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, ce moment d'insouciance lui avait au moins changé les idées. Il pouvait bien jouer au jeune homme sans cœur s'il le voulait mais Marlène savait qu'il appréciait leur rendez-vous, juste tous les deux, histoire de ne plus avoir à faire face aux autres.

Elle avait passé le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque pour réviser et n'avait pas vu les Maraudeurs à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle espérait qu'ils limiteraient les risques en sortant Remus de l'infirmerie…

Son intuition se révéla exact car dès qu'elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, plusieurs voix lui parvint et elle reconnut celle de Remus en premier.

\- Je suis un loup-garou, était-t-il en train de dire.

Marlène se figea sur le seuil de la salle commune, bouche entre-ouverte. Tous ses amis étaient rassemblés au centre de la pièce, assis par terre en rond dans un large cercle et ils avaient dû commencer la soirée d'Halloween sans elle. Chacun avait une carte retournée devant lui.

\- Et moi une sorcière, dit Dorcas.

\- Bon sang, s'exclama Lily. Vous n'êtes pas censé le dire ! Le but du loup-garou est que les autres ne connaissent pas votre carte !

\- Je comprends rien au jeu moldu, marmonna Peter.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

D'un même mouvement ils se tournèrent tous vers elle, surpris.

\- Marlène ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? J'ai fait tous les rayons de la bibliothèque sans te trouver !

\- Oh…hum…j'étais dans une salle de classe vide, tu sais, histoire de réviser au calme. Désolé.

Ce n'était même pas totalement un mensonge, songea-t-elle alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle espérait qu'il faisait trop sombre pour que les autres remarquent le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues et elle changea de sujet elle-même.

\- Remus ! Tu as réussi à sortir ?

\- On l'a fait s'évader, répondit James immédiatement. Tu aurais dû voir ça, un plan maitrisé de A à Z.

Aussi subtile que la chute d'un arbre, Peter toussa pour dissimuler un rire. Marlène avait presque peur de demander.

\- Comment vous avez fait ?

\- Une catastrophe, s'exclama Alexia. Sirius et James ont voulu s'occuper de la « diversion », du coup ils se sont plantés devant le bureau de Pomfresh et ont fait semblant de se disputer. Tu aurais dû entendre leurs arguments, du n'importe quoi !

\- Peut-être bien, intervint Sirius en posant son menton sur le dessus de tête alors qu'il l'enlaçait par la taille, mais ça a suffi pour distraire Pomfresh assez longtemps pour que Peter aide Remus à sortir.

\- Et vous allez me dire qu'elle n'a pas compris que c'était vous quand elle s'est rendue compte que son patient avait disparu mystérieusement ?

James haussa les épaules.

\- On n'est pas resté pour le savoir. Le principal c'est qu'il soit là, pas vrai Lunard ?

Remus sourit timidement et hocha la tête. Il avait l'air encore affreusement pâle et fatigué, mais une lueur enthousiaste éclairait tout son visage, comme si le simple fait d'être là avec eux était le plus beau cadeau au monde. Il n'avait pas pu être là il y a deux jours pour l'anniversaire de Dorcas et jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le terrible jeu d'acteur de ses amis en fin d'après-midi il avait été persuadé de aussi rater Halloween.

\- Eh, où sont les bonbons et les bières au beurre ? Demanda Alice depuis son fauteuil près de la cheminée. Qui a organisé cette soirée ?

\- Ne critique pas, dit James, indigné. Le cas de Remus nous a occupé depuis ce matin, on n'a pas eu le temps de tout prévoir.

\- Tu te fais vieux, James. Je t'ai connu capable de vandaliser le bureau de Rusard, jouer un match de Quidditch et organiser une fête surprise dans la même journée !

James bondit sur ses pieds, faisant voler les cartes de loup-garou autour de ses chevilles.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! Mon honneur de Maraudeur est en jeu ! Je vais aller te les chercher, tes bonbons.

\- Merci, sourit Alice. Et n'oublie pas les tartelettes à la citrouille !

Il agita la main pour lui dire qu'il l'avait entendu, et attrapa Marlène, toujours figée dans l'entrée, pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Après tout, James avait toujours besoin d'un public.

Trébuchant sur ses pieds, la blonde lui emboîta le pas bon gré mal gré. Sur le chemin vers les cuisines, il lui raconta plus en détail l'évasion de Remus et cela la conforta dans sa décision de ne pas être restée. Alors qu'ils descendaient vers le troisième étage, ils croisèrent le professeur McGonagall qui remontait, une pile de parchemin sous le bras.

\- Oh monsieur Potter, l'interpella-t-elle, je voulais vous voir.

\- Ce n'était pas moi, dit-il par réflexe.

Leur directrice de maison lui jeta un regard perçant.

\- Ça concerne le match de mardi contre Serpentard, expliqua-t-elle. Je devais vous prévenir que Darren Mulciber est toujours suspendu de l'équipe suite aux évènements de l'année dernière et que par conséquent Serpentard a sélectionné Antonin Dolohov pour le remplacer.

\- Oui je le sais, professeur, Lucinda m'avait prévenu. J'ai adapté notre stratégie.

\- Bien, c'est parfait. Je compte sur vous, Potter. Il serait contrariant pour moi de voir la coupe dans le bureau du professeur Slughorn cette année.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils n'ont aucune chance.

McGonagall sourit légèrement.

\- Heureuse de l'entendre, dit-elle fermement. Oh et Potter ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous me ferez le plaisir de ramener monsieur Lupin à l'infirmerie, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton entendu.


	11. Chapitre 10: Confidence

Chapitre X : Confidence

Le regard perdu dans le vague, Alexia suivit des yeux les grains de poussières qui flottaient dans l'air. Le soleil éclairait l'ensemble du dortoir et soulignait les formes des vieux meubles en bois. Assise en tailleur sur le sol, elle tentait de rester concentrer sur son devoir de sortilège mais ni le beau temps dehors ni le corps de Sirius pressé contre son dos ne l'aidait réellement.

\- Sirius…

\- Hm ?

\- Je croyais qu'on devait réviser ?

\- Qui a besoin de réviser ? Dit-il en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. On pourrait faire tellement de choses plus intéressantes…

Alexia sourit et tourna à moitié son visage vers lui.

\- Comme quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Sirius se pencha et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, comme pour lui faire oublier le bout de parchemin devant elle. Et sa méthode ne devait pas être si mauvaise que ça car elle se retourna complètement pour lui faire face et lui rendit son baiser. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'ils s'embrassaient de la sorte, Sirius eut l'impression d'être seul au monde. Seul au monde avec elle. Qu'importe ses problèmes avec sa famille, le Tournoi, les prochaines blagues avec Maraudeurs, la guerre qui grondait dehors, ou même son frère. Il n'y avait qu'Alexia.

Il émit un bruit de gorge en sentant son corps se presser contre le sien et ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux. Alors qu'ils déplaçaient sa bouche vers son cou, il sentit son pouls battre follement contre ses lèvres. Presque de façon erratique. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se demanda si c'était à cause de lui ou la maladie respiratoire. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais parfois elle se reculait soudainement, à bout de souffle et les pupilles réduites à une tête d'épingle. Il s'était fait la réflexion que Remus ressemblait aussi à cela, juste avant de se transformer les soirs de pleine lune. Ils avaient tous les deux ce même regard fiévreux et un sentiment qui oscillait entre le désespoir et la haine contre soi-même inscrit sur leur visage.

Pourtant, en ce moment même Alexia paraissait aller bien. Les lèvres entre ouvertes, elle gémit quand il mordilla un point sensible juste en-dessous de son oreille et elle rejeta ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Quand James avait remarqué une marque rouge sur sa gorge la première fois, il avait paru sur le point de faire une blague avant de réaliser ce que ça signifiait et de secouer la tête et de grimacer comme un enfant de six ans en imaginant son presque frère et la fille qu'il considérait comme une sorte de petite sœur dans cette situation. On pouvait toujours compter sur James pour être une drama queen.

\- Sirius…

Son murmure sembla résonner dans la chambre vide. Sirius releva la tête. Elle avait les yeux fermés, le visage incliné en arrière et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Hum ? Oui… Reviens là.

Elle prit ses joues en coup entre ses mains et le ramena contre elle d'une légère pression. Dès que leurs bouches entrèrent à nouveau en contact, Sirius la souleva doucement et elle grimpa sur ses genoux dans un mouvement souple. Au moins, son entraînement de Quidditch et ses cinquante kilos à peine aidaient un peu. La sensation si familière lui noua le ventre.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, Alexia le fit basculer sur le dos et se retrouva à cheval sur ses hanches sans briser le baiser. Il gémit, ce qui lui permit de glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Cette fois, Sirius ressentit la même sensation que quand il volait à toute vitesse sur son balai. Son corps était saturé de sensation. Merlin, il aimait cette fille.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il sans s'écarter.

Ils étaient si proche que leurs fronts se touchaient et qu'ils pouvaient distinguer chaque grain de beauté sur sa peau, chaque dégradé de couleur dans ses yeux bleu. Elle avait les lèvres rouge et gonflées, mais il imaginait qu'il ne devait pas être mieux.

Alexia sourit, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. C'était peut-être cliché ou horriblement niais et Dorcas se contenterait de soupirer si elle pouvait l'entendre, mais alors qu'elle embrassait Sirius elle se sentait vivante. Or, pour une fille qui se savait condamnée ce sentiment n'avait pas de prix.

\- Combien de temps on a ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au lit sur leur gauche. Avant de descendre rejoindre les autres pour le déjeuner ?

Sirius soupira.

\- Dix minutes. Et Frank risque de repasser ici pour prendre ses affaires.

\- Arg ! Tu sais quoi ? S'il y a juste une chose qui ne me manquera pas après Poudlard, ce sont les dortoirs collectifs.

\- Parce que tu crois que James prendra la peine des respecter notre vie privée et notre intimité quand on habitera ensemble ?

\- Non, reconnut-elle avant de se relever péniblement. Le connaissant, il sera notre colloc officieux.

\- Sauf qu'il ne payera pas de loyer…

\- Exact. Il faut vraiment qu'on arrive à le faire sortir avec Lily sinon on n'aura aucun moment à deux. Imagine ça, il faudra lui préparer des tartes au citron et le divertir dès qu'il s'ennuie, c'est-à-dire toutes les deux minutes.

Sirius rit.

\- James n'est pas ni un gamin ni un chien tu sais.

Alexia haussa les épaules. En vérité, elle savait qu'elle aimerait avoir James, les filles et les Maraudeurs traîner autour d'eux après Poudlard. Elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser, parce que la simple idée de ne plus passer des mois dans le château lui faisait étrange, mais elle savait qu'ils ne se sépareraient pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils feraient tous l'année prochaine, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils se perdent de vue.

Alors qu'elle enjambait Sirius, toujours allongé sur le sol et ses cheveux formant un halo sombre autour de son visage, pour pouvoir ranger ses affaires, une de cas phrases la frappa brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement par « quand on habitera ensemble » ?

\- Quoi ? Dit-il, même s'il avait très bien compris sa question.

\- Tu viens de dire ça il y a une minute. Tu…tu le penses vraiment ?

Sirius baissa les yeux, ses mains jouant nerveusement avec la plume qui traînait à côté de lui.

\- C'était juste une façon de parler…enfin je veux dire, poursuivit-il en voyant l'expression d'Alexia, j'y pense peut-être depuis quelques temps. Je ne voulais pas en parler, à toi ou à personne, et si tu ne veux pas ou que tu as d'autres projets…

\- Sirius, eh, moins vite, coupa-t-elle avec un rire.

Elle revint s'assoir près de lui, curieuse, et Sirius se redressa pour la regarder correctement. Il avait l'air plus confiant maintenant qu'elle paraissait intéressée. Il ne mentait pas, il réfléchissait à leur vie ensemble après l'école depuis deux ou trois semaines, mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer en abordant une question aussi importante de but en blanc. Evidemment, c'était elle qui amenait le sujet entre eux aujourd'hui. Rien de surprenant. Il avait toujours eu un certain talent pour l'esquive tandis qu'elle aimait être directe.

\- C'est juste… En fait, j'ai une idée dans la tête depuis la rentrée, expliqua-t-il. Ironiquement, c'est la harpie qui me la donner.

Alexia haussa un sourcil.

\- Pardon ? Ta mère ?

\- Le diable en personne ! Elle a dit… quels mots elle a employé déjà ? Ah oui, elle a dit que pour « quelqu'un qui voulait son indépendance », j'avais de la chance que les Potter aient accepté de me prendre chez eux et que j'étais « décidément un fardeau où que je sois ».

\- Sirius…

\- Je sais, je sais… Ne t'en fais pas, ça fait longtemps que j'ai appris à ne plus l'écouter. Mais ça m'a fait réaliser que je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement chez Fleamont et Euphemia. Ils ont déjà eu la gentillesse de m'héberger pendant un an. Mais j'ai besoin d'avoir un endroit à moi, véritablement, un endroit où… je serais réellement indépendant et où je ne dépendrais ni des Black ni des parents de James. L'héritage de mon oncle Alphard sera largement suffisant pour m'acheter un appartement et Andromeda a dit qu'elle pourrait m'aider à m'installer.

\- Attends attends, ralentis ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu en as parlé avec ta cousine ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

\- Par lettre, quelques jours après avoir reçu le testament. Et je me disais que si j'avais un appart', il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'on ne vive pas ensemble si tu le voulais. Mais on a encore toute l'année scolaire, ce n'est pas pour toute suite.

\- Je comprends… Il faudra que j'y réfléchisse. Mais si nous deux ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, tu as l'air plutôt décidé pour l'appartement en lui-même, non ? Quand est-ce que tu penses t'en occuper ?

\- Sûrement à noël ou aux vacances d'avril au plus tard. Andromeda et Teddy chercheront des appartements pour moi et j'irai en visiter. Tu pourras venir avec moi.

Alexia sourit, enthousiaste. L'idée avait vraiment l'air de tenir à cœur à Sirius et elle se demanda pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé plus tôt. Ils étaient déjà début novembre après tout. Une image d'un appartement chaleureux, un peu en désordre, aux alentours du chemin de traverse, s'imposa à son esprit.

\- Et les autres ? Ils sont au courant ? Les garçons je veux dire ?

Une fois encore, une drôle d'expression passa sur le visage de Sirius et il détourna le regard.

\- Je suppose que non… dit-elle d'une voix traînante et curieuse.

\- C'est-à-dire que… il y a un problème à mon idée.

\- Lequel ?

Sirius inspira profondément.

\- James.

\- Je ne te suis pas…

\- Je ne veux pas faire de peine à Fleamont et Euphemia mais je sais qu'ils comprendront, expliqua-t-il. Mais James… Tu aurais dû le voir Alex la nuit où j'ai débarqué chez eux. J'étais… j'étais mal, perdu, je n'avais nulle part où aller. Et je m'en voulais tellement pour Regulus que j'en étais malade. James a été là pour moi. Il est resté éveillé toute la nuit pour me parler et me rassurer, à me répéter que tout irait bien, que je n'avais pas besoin d'eux et qu'il serait ma famille à partir de maintenant. Il m'a même chanté cette stupide berceuse qu'il fredonne à Remus quand la pleine lune est difficile. La première semaine, il se levait chaque matin à 6h30 pour intercepter les lettres ou les beuglantes que mon père envoyait pour que je rentre à Square Grimmaud. Sans lui, je ne sais même pas ce que je serais devenu. Et je ne parle pas juste de ma fugue. Parfois je me demande ce qui serait arrivé si je n'avais pas rencontré James dans ce compartiment pendant notre premier voyage en train. J'aurai pu être réparti à Serpentard, suivre la tradition familiale et…

Sa voix craqua et Alexia sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle serra la main dans la sienne de toute ses forces.

\- Tu sais, si James est aussi expansif, tactile ou exubérant avec les autres c'est qu'il s'est longtemps senti seul durant son enfance. Un gamin énergique qui aime les blagues, seul dans cet immense manoir. Même si tout n'était pas parfait, j'avais mon frère au moins avant que tout…avant que tout ne s'écroule. Il était tellement content quand je suis venu habiter chez eux, il m'a dit « maintenant on est vraiment frère pas vrai ? ».

Alexia n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer la scène, James regardant Sirius avec son fameux sourire. Pas celui qu'il utilisait pour draguer ou frimer devant toute l'école, non celui qu'il avait quand il était vraiment heureux ou de bonne humeur et qui illuminait son visage d'une oreille à l'autre. Il en avait un aussi pour Lily, un sourire spécial plus tendre et rêveur.

\- Donc je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas le blesser en lui annonçant que je veux déménager, dit Sirius.

\- Je comprends, répéta-t-elle. Mais ça ira, il se fera à l'idée. Tu devrais en parler à Remus, il pourra peut-être t'aider. C'est son truc ce genre de dilemme, il sait gérer les crises émotionnelles Jamesnesque.

\- Et pas toi ?

\- Moi ? J'ai abandonné l'espoir de comprendre James il y a un moment, je me laisse porter c'est tout.

Sirius éclata de rire. Maintenant qu'il avait avoué à Alexia ce qu'il pesait depuis un ou deux mois, la situation prenait d'un coup un aspect plus concret.

Plus léger, il se remit sur ses pieds et la tira par la main.

\- Allez viens ! Si on arrive en retard au déjeuner, on loupera le début du match !

* * *

\- Merlin ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça en quinze ans de carrière !

\- Ackerley, vous présentez les matchs depuis à peine trois ans…

\- Oui mais ça faisait moins classe, professeur, répondit Tiberius sans quitter le terrain du regard. Et cette chute méritait l'hyperbole !

Dorcas ne pouvait qu'approuver, la main crispée autour du poignet de Lily qui lui laissait son bras comme défouloir telle la merveilleuse amie qu'elle était. Le match avait pourtant bien commencé malgré le froid et Gryffondor menait même de dix points grâce au but qu'avait marqué James. Comme d'habitude, la foule vibrait d'énergie tandis que Tiberius, fidèle à lui-même, commentait les actions sur le terrain à sa façon, ce qui faisait pincer les lèvres à McGonagall.

C'était sans doute à cause du Tournoi qui était dans tous les esprits, et surtout du classement avec Serpentard en première place suivit de Gryffondor juste derrière, mais Dorcas avait l'impression que la tension était encore plus forte qu'en temps normal. Même les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle avaient l'air de prendre parti.

Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur Lucinda, suivant ses moindres mouvements, et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas loupé le moment fatidique il y a une minute lorsque Adrian Connelly, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, lui était rentré dedans à pleine vitesse. A sa décharge, il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu, trop focalisé sur le vif d'or qui filait devant lui pour se concentrer sur sa vision périphérique. Lucinda non plus ne l'avait pas vu arriver. La capitaine était occupée à donner des indications à Dolohov, son nouveau joueur qui remplaçait cet idiot de Mulciber, et n'avait rien pu faire pour éviter la collision.

Un énorme bruit avait éclaté dans le stade quand les deux étaient entrés en contact, immédiatement suivi par les cris du public. Dorcas en était resté sans voix. Si Adrian, avec son poids léger, avait fait un vol plané et n'avait évité la chute vingt mètre plus bas que grâce au sauvetage in extremis de Sirius, Lucinda avait eu la présence d'esprit de s'accrocher fermement à son balai. Manque de chance, la force du choc l'avait malgré tout propulsé violemment en avant et son visage avait heurté le manche.

Cette fois, Dorcas n'avait pas réussi à retenir une exclamation de surprise en découvrant son nez en sang. Alors que James se chargeait d'aider la jeune fille à descendre vers la terre ferme et madame Pomfresh, elle poussa Lily d'un coup de genoux.

\- Lève-toi, laisse-moi passer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vais la rejoindre.

\- Dorcas…

\- Bouge !

Lily obtempéra et Dorcas s'empressa de dévaler les marches sous les regards curieux des élèves qui bordaient l'allée.

Quand elle arriva sur le bord du terrain, James tenait Lucinda par les épaules et Pomfresh se dirigeait droit vers eux, les pans de sa cape claquant au vent.

\- Potter ! Je croyais vous avoir demandé de limiter les contacts entre vos joueurs et Serpentard par Merlin !

\- Adrian ne l'a pas fait exprès, on est désolé !

\- Oh taisez-vous un peu, le rabroua l'infirmière. Vous allez bien, miss Talkalot ?

Dorcas n'avait pas vu avec la distance mais la blonde avait aussi une coupure sur le front, juste au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière, qui saignait abondamment.

\- A votre avis ? Articula-t-elle. Faites votre boulot, j'ai un match à gagner et une équipe adverse à exterminer !

\- Eh ! Protesta James.

\- Je n'ai ni les potions ni les crèmes pour vous soigner avec moi, il faut que vous alliez à l'infirmerie.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Le match…

\- …n'est qu'un match, coupa Pomfresh. Votre santé importe plus.

\- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure !

\- Vous aurez de la chance si votre nez n'est pas cassé, miss.

\- Alors jetez-moi un sort pour le réparer.

\- Ça n'arrêtera pas les saignements, objecta-t-elle avec fermeté. Vous allez devoir venir avec moi, il est hors de question que je vous laisse voler dans cet état. Vous seriez un danger aussi bien pour vous que pour les autres.

D'après le regard de Lucinda, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de rentrer dans quelques Gryffondor pour passer ses nerfs.

\- D'accord, céda-t-elle. Mais je tiens à dire que je le fais à contre ma volonté !

\- J'en prends bonne note, dit Pomfresh sans paraître plus émue que nécessaire. Suivez-moi. Ah et je vois que miss Meadowes est là aussi. Ça tombe bien, vous l'aiderez à marcher.

Lucinda se retourna, surprise, et son expression paru s'adoucir. Dorcas lui sourit.

\- Retour à l'infirmerie ensemble ? Plaisanta-t-elle. C'est un peu un voyage romantique vers le passé, non ?

\- Une rencontre épique, approuva Lucinda, la main toujours plaquée sur son nez en sang. Quant à toi Potter je te souhaite de tomber de ton balai avant la fin du match et tu diras à Connelly qu'il n'a pas intérêt à me croiser pendant au moins les trois prochains mois !

\- J'en prends bonne note, dit James en imitant la voix haut perchée de Pomfresh.

Il leur fit un petit signe de la main avant de remonter sur son balai et de s'envoler. Dorcas le suivit des yeux alors que le stade éclatait en applaudissement en le voyant revenir et comme d'habitude elle secoua la tête en constatant son aisance dans les airs.

L'infirmerie n'avait pas changé depuis l'année dernière quand elle y avait fait ses travaux d'intérêt général pour avoir balancer un coup de poing à Mulciber. Sûrement l'acte dont elle était le plus fier durant ses dix-huit ans d'existence sur cette terre. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait réussi à s'en sortir avec une simple suspension temporaire après avoir participé aux agressions des nés-moldus du groupe de Rosier.

\- Meadowes, au lieu de rester plantée là venez m'aider, appela Pomfresh.

Dorcas reporta son attention sur ce qui passait. Lucinda était assise sur un des lits le long du mur et l'infirmière appuyait une compresse contre la coupure sur son front pour essayer d'arrêter le sang.

\- Je vais devoir aller chercher une potion, dit-elle. Meadowes, vous pouvez maintenir ça le temps que j'aille à la réserve ? Je pense avoir donné le dernier flacon à une élève de deuxième année qui s'était planté sa plume dans la paume. Je reviens dans une minute.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et sorti de la pièce d'un pas pressé. Dorcas s'approcha de Lucinda et se glissa entre ses jambes, ses genoux cognant contre ses hanches, et posa délicatement la compresse contre sa peau. Lucinda serra les dents. Le balai ne l'avait vraiment pas loupé mais c'était peut-être pour le mieux. Seul Sirius avait été près d'eux lors de la collision et il n'aurait pas pu les rattraper tous les deux si Lucinda était aussi tombée.

\- Tu sais, souffla Lucinda, je devrais t'engager comme mon infirmière personnelle.

\- Si tu faisais plus attention au Quidditch ça n'arriverait pas… Qu'est-ce que c'était l'année dernière ? Une commotion à cause d'un cognard ?

\- Ce n'était pas de ma faute non plus ! Mulciber me l'avait envoyé !

\- Quel imbécile… Il aurait dû se faire expulser définitivement.

\- Pour un simple cognard ?

Dorcas suspendit son geste et dévisagea sa petite amie.

\- Luce, ne fais pas l'idiote.

\- Je sais, je sais… soupira-t-elle dramatiquement. Tu détestes tous les Serpentard, si tu le pouvais tu aurais déjà frappé Rosier et jeté un sort à Mulciber, Avery, Black, Elizabeth et toute leur clique.

\- Ne le dis pas sur ce ton !

\- Quel ton ?

\- Comme si j'avais tort d'être en colère contre eux tous, comme s'ils étaient du bon côté !

Lucinda expira profondément. En vérité, elles n'avaient jamais eu cette conversation ensemble, ou elles avaient évité de l'avoir. Quand elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux les rares fois où leurs emplois du temps coïncidaient ou quand elles n'étaient pas occupées avec leurs amies respectives, elles parlaient de leurs goûts, de leurs envies pour l'année prochaine, de leurs familles parfois (surtout Dorcas et ses parents) et s'embrassaient beaucoup. Mais elles ne parlaient pas ni de politique ni de la guerre dehors et encore mois de ceux qui la faisaient, quel que soit leur camp.

\- Dorcas, honnêtement tu ne les connais même pas…

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de les connaître pour savoir qu'ils sont abjects ?

\- Eh ! Je suis amie avec Sabine Travers et Elizabeth, j'ai fréquenté Rosier pendant plus d'un an et demi ! Avery et Black font partie de mon équipe !

\- Et tu vas me dire qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soutient Tu-Sais-Qui ? Qu'aucun d'entre eux n'entrera chez les mangemorts après Poudlard ou ne considère les nés-moldus, comme Lily, inférieurs à eux ?

\- Tu généralises !

\- Tu ne réponds pas…

\- Ecoute Dorcas, je vais te parler franchement et ne te mets pas en colère d'accord ? Je suis absolument contre toutes ces conneries de suprématie du sang, tu le sais, mais tu ne connais pas ces personnes, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont vécue pour en arriver là.

\- Alors quoi ? Rosier est un con parce que son père ne lui accordait pas assez d'attention et sa mère buvait quelques verres en trop ? Ce n'est pas une excuse. James est la preuve qu'on peut venir d'une vieille famille de sang-pur sans être raciste, Sirius est la preuve qu'on peut s'émanciper des idéaux de sa famille et je suis la preuve que des problèmes avec ses parents ne suffisent pas à justifier d'entrer dans les rangs d'un mage noir !

\- Non, je dis juste que c'est facile de prendre les bons et les mauvais exemples. Je suis la preuve que tous les Serpentard de leur groupe ne partage pas leur opinion, Livia Fawlay est la preuve que les élèves de ma maison peuvent tenir tête à Rosier. On entend plus les personnes comme Rosier mais il y en a plein qui ne pensent pas comme ça.

Dorcas secoua la tête, butée.

\- Mulciber est un con et Rosier est pire ! Sérieusement, Luce, tu ne peux pas les défendre…

\- Je ne les défends pas, je les comprends et j'essaye de faire en sorte que tu comprennes aussi, objecta-t-elle. Et donnes-moi cette compresse, j'ai du sang dans les yeux.

\- Oh désolé !

Elle tamponna doucement le visage de Lucinda pour essuyer le sang, coupable. Un court silence passa entre elles jusqu'à ce que Dorcas prenne sa main dans la sienne et entrelace leurs doigts, mettant sa fierté de côté.

\- Très bien, dit-elle. Vas-y je t'écoute. Explique-moi la psychologie tordue de tes amis.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Lucinda.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis non plus dans leurs têtes, mais ils ne s'allient pas à Tu-Sais-Qui juste parce qu'ils aiment martyriser des gens innocents. A part Mulciber peut-être, ajouta-t-elle devant l'expression sceptique de la brune. Les vieilles familles perdent de leur influence, de leur importance, et Tu-Sais-Qui leur fait miroiter la puissance en affirmant que c'est la faute des nés-moldus qui ne sont pas de « vrais » sorciers. Il joue sur les peurs des gens ou menacent les proches et les familles. Et puis tous les élèves qui veulent rejoindre les mangemorts, et qui ne sont pas que des Serpentard je te rappelle Kevin Mells l'année dernière, c'est juste une façon de se sentir accepter. Ils trouvent un sentiment d'appartenance au sein des mangemorts, alors que le Ministère fait la sourde oreille depuis des années. Ils veulent utiliser leur magie comme bon leur semble aussi. Prends une personne comme Rogue qui est rejeté par tout monde, qui subit des moqueries tous les jours. Pourquoi il se tourne vers la magie noire, vers les mangemorts ? Parce qu'ils lui disent ce qu'il veut entendre, qu'il appartient enfin à un groupe et que ses talents seront mis en valeur. Ils emploient la mauvaise solution mais je dis juste que je cherche à les comprendre parce que sans ça tu ne pourras jamais essayer de les faire changer d'avis.

Dorcas se mordit la lèvre. Elle entendait bien ce que Lucinda lui expliquait mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire cette petite voix au fond de son esprit qui lui soufflait que les personnes comme Rosier et Mulciber n'avaient aucune excuse.

\- Luce ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu peux être amie avec qui tu veux, ça ne changera pas ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t'aime.

Le sourire de Lucinda s'agrandit.

\- Ça, ça veut dire que je ne t'ai pas convaincu mais que tu ne veux pas me blesser en me le disant ?

\- Peut-être bien, rit Dorcas.

Elle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa avec passion. Lucinda ouvrit un peu plus les jambes pour lui permettre de se rapprocher mais se recula brusquement en portant la main à son front.

\- Aïe !

Dorcas éclata de rire.

\- Balai 1 – Luce 0 ! Dit-elle.

\- Oh va te faire voir…


	12. Chapitre 11: Mauvaise journée

Chapitre XI : Mauvaise journée 

Un coude posé sur le coin de la table, Remus joua distraitement avec sa fourchette sans toucher à son petit déjeuner. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas faim, après tout il était un adolescent de dix-sept ans en pleine croissance donc par définition il avait toujours faim, mais la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sirius hier soir lui restait dans la tête. Ça, et le fait qu'Anaïs était dans son champ vision, assise à la table des Serdaigle.

Remus détourna les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Il voulait sincèrement prendre le temps de réfléchir à la confession que Sirius lui avait faite hier. C'était un peu avant minuit et James, Peter et Frank étaient encore dans la salle commune en train de terminer un devoir pour le cours d'option Soin aux Créatures Magiques qu'il avait lui-même terminé et que Sirius n'avait évidemment pas à faire puisqu'il faisait Etudes des Moldus et Divination. Ils étaient donc tous les deux seuls dans le dortoir pour une fois. Remus avait bien vu que quelque chose perturbait Sirius et il l'observait du coin de l'œil par-dessus son livre, sans dire un mot. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Sirius avait paru enfin mettre fin à son débat intérieur pour lui demander de l'aide.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était réellement surpris. Il savait pertinemment que Sirius éprouverait bientôt le besoin de partir de chez les Potter, d'avoir un appartement à lui. Il n'avait, par contre, pas venu venir ses doutes concernant James. Pourtant, il aurait dû y penser lui-même plus tôt. La lettre que James lui avait envoyé le lendemain de la fugue de Sirius et son arrivée à Godric's Hollow était encore cachée dans le tiroir de son bureau, chez lui. Il se rappelait parfaitement de son contenu, de la rage de James envers les Black et sa façon de répéter que désormais sa maison était aussi celle de Sirius. Connaissant James, il allait avoir une assez forte réaction en apprenant la nouvelle.

Malgré tout, il voulait aider Sirius avec ses doutes et son conflit entre son envie d'indépendance et sa volonté de ne pas blesser James. D'habitude, Sirius se tournait automatiquement vers ce dernier quand il avait un problème et il était plutôt content qu'il lui fasse confiance.

\- Remus ?

La voix de Lily le tira de ses pensées.

\- Pardon ?

\- Remus, fais quelque chose toi !

Remus observa les autres une seconde, histoire de comprendre ce qui passait avant que la lumière ne s'allume dans son esprit. Il soupira puis se tourna vers James qui arborait une tête de boursouflet battu.

\- Bon, écoute-moi, tu dois rester fort, déclara-t-il de sa plus belle voix de préfet. Quand de mauvaises choses arrivent, il faut savoir en tirer le meilleur parti pour s'améliorer dans la vie, d'accord ?

\- Mais il n'y pas plus de tarte au citron, y'a rien de positif là-dedans. Rien !

Remus se tourna vers Lily.

\- J'ai essayé, dit-il avec lassitude.

\- C'était une belle tentative, reconnut-elle. Tu vas manger ce muffin au chocolat ou pas ?

\- Euh…oui.

\- C'est ton troisième ! Comment est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'aime le chocolat, répondit-il avec évidence.

James éclata de rire.

\- Lunard, tu es chocoholic !

\- Ce mot n'existe pas…

\- Et alors ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Son attention fut détournée par un mouvement à la table des professeurs et il se rendit compte avec une seconde de retard que Dumbledore s'était levé, attendant le silence paisiblement.

Dès que les murmures se furent évanouie dans la Grande Salle, il prit la parole.

\- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre au milieu de votre repas, commença-t-il d'un ton léger, j'ai quelques informations à vous communiquer sur le Tournoi de Poudlard. Tout d'abord, je tiens à féliciter une nouvelle fois les quatre élèves qui ont participé à la première épreuve de métamorphose, ils s'en sont tous sorti brillamment. Serpentard est actuellement en tête du classement avec 150 points, suivi de Gryffondor avec 120 points, Serdaigle prend la troisième place avec 80 points et enfin en dernière position, provisoirement je n'en doute pas, Poufsouffle avec 50 points. N'oubliez pas que les points gagnés par les maisons tout au long de l'année seront ajouté à ceux du Tournoi afin de déterminer le gagnant.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête de concert.

\- Bien, reprit le directeur. Après ces rappels importants, je vous informe que la date pour la deuxième épreuve a été choisi. L'épreuve de botanique aura donc lieu dans deux semaines, le 16 novembre. J'espère que les quatre élèves participants seront prêts d'ici là, il est facile de se perdre mais je suis certain que chacun d'entre eux arrivera à trouver le chemin vers la réussite. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite un bon appétit et vous recommande chaudement les petites tartelettes à la fraise qui sont délicieuses.

\- Elles le seraient encore plus si elles étaient au citron, grommela James. Aïe ! Tu viens de me frapper ?

\- Non, mentit Lily l'air de rien. Mon pied a juste dérapé…

Un battement d'aile empêcha Lily de se justifier plus amplement. Elle leva la tête juste à temps pour se décaler et ne pas se faire heurter par une chouette aux plumes blanches mouchetées de tâches marrons.

Remus avait presque oublié que c'était déjà l'heure du courrier. Il savait qu'il ne recevrait rien cette semaine, sa mère lui avait envoyé un colis remplis de chocolat mardi dernier (même s'il n'en restait plus beaucoup après que Peter y ait pioché « une ou deux chocogrenouilles ») et il regarda avec envie Alexia déballer un paquet de bonbon moldu.

\- T'en veux un ? Demanda-t-elle en remarquant son regard.

\- Je vais d'abord terminer mon muffin au chocolat, sourit-il. Eh James, c'est pas ton hibou ?

Surpris, James se retourna. C'était effectivement le hibou de sa mère qui venait de s'engouffrer par la fenêtre et descendait vers eux. Il se posa en douceur sur la table devant James avant de lui tendre la patte d'un air digne.

\- Remus, file-lui un bout de muffin, il sera content.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est mon muffin !

\- Il ne repartira pas si je ne lui donne rien.

\- Tu m'énerves, Cornedrue, marmonna-t-il en donnant le reste de son petit déjeuner au hibou.

James rigola en ouvrant la lettre alors que le volatile repartait en direction de la volière, satisfait. Il la parcourut du regard une dizaine de seconde et son sourire s'effaça lentement de son visage. Fronçant les sourcils, il la relu une fois de plus. Remus, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, su que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant ses épaules se tendre. Discrètement, il donna un coup de coude à Sirius et lui indiqua leur ami d'un mouvement de menton.

\- C'est Euphemia ? Interrogea ce dernier.

\- Oui…

Cette fois, même les filles arrêtèrent leur discussion. La voix de James avait tremblé sur ce simple mot et il paraissait plus pâle qu'il y a une minute.

\- James ? Appela Lily. Tout va bien ?

\- Je…

\- James ?

\- Mon père…je ne sais pas, il y a eu une attaque…

Sirius se redressa.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ma mère ne dit pas grand-chose, juste qu'il était en mission depuis hier soir et qu'elle a reçu un patronus ce matin très tôt. Il est à St-Mangouste, mais elle ne sait pas grand-chose de plus. Elle voulait me prévenir avant que je le lise dans la Gazette.

Effectivement, les quelques élèves qui avaient déjà reçu leur exemplaire du journal commençaient à chuchoter en jetant des regards peu discrets dans leur direction et Remus se pencha par-dessus la table pour se saisir de la lettre sans que James ne fasse un geste pour l'en empêcher. Aussitôt, Sirius et Peter vinrent lire par-dessus son épaule.

 _James,_

 _Je dois me dépêcher de me rendre à l'hôpital et je suis désolée d'être aussi brusque mais je préfère que tu apprennes la nouvelle par moi plutôt que par la Gazette. Ton père a été blessé après être parti en mission hier avec plusieurs de ses collègues. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le moment, je ne connais pas la gravité de son état et je te promets de te donner des nouvelles quand les médecins m'en auront dit plus._

 _Le patronus qui m'a prévenu a été assez lapidaire et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé à l'heure actuelle. Surtout ne fais rien d'idiot et ne crois rien de ce que tu pourrais lire ou entendre jusqu'à ce que je recontacte._

 _Je t'aime fort,_

 _Maman_

Après avoir relu avec attention les mots d'Euphemia Potter, Remus reposa la lettre dont s'empressa de s'emparer Alexia pour que les filles puissent la lire à leur tour. James n'en paraissait pas gêné et regardait dans le vague, l'air déconnecté.

\- Est-ce que ça pourrait être les mangemorts ? Se demanda Peter à voix-haute.

\- Peut-être, répondit Remus prudemment, mais comme elle le dit, on ne connaît rien de la mission. Ça pourrait tout autre chose.

\- Il y a quand même de fortes chances pour que le second en chef du Bureau des Aurors travaille sur la question de Tu-Sais-Qui, intervint Marlène avec douceur. La Gazette annonçait encore une disparition il y a deux jours.

Lily leva les mains.

\- Et elle a aussi dit de ne pas écouter la Gazette tant qu'on n'aura pas plus d'informations…

\- Je sais bien mais…

Brusquement, James bondit sur ses pieds. Ils levèrent tous la tête vers lui pour le dévisager.

\- James…

\- Je… J'ai juste besoin… s'étrangla-t-il.

Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge et il tourna les talons, livide. Alors qu'il dépassait les tables des autres maisons, des murmures le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la Grande Salle, la tête basse et les mains fermement enfoncées dans ses poches. Remus était sûr qu'autrement elles auraient tremblé.

Un long silence s'abattit sur leur petit groupe.

\- Je ne voulais pas… commença Marlène, coupable.

\- Il vient d'apprendre que son père est blessé, possiblement dans un état grave, coupa Dorcas avec sa brusquerie habituelle mais bienveillante malgré tout. Tu n'y es pour rien, Marlène. Il avait juste besoin d'être seul.

\- James n'a jamais besoin d'être seul, répliqua Lily. Ces deux mots sont même des oxymores ! Quelqu'un devrait aller le voir, non ?

Remus soupira.

\- Il ne parlera qu'à une seule personne, déclara-t-il, fataliste.

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis à côté de lui, Sirius se leva, le regard dur, tandis que les autres le regardaient. Il embrassa doucement Alexia sur le front avant donner une tape dans le dos à Remus et il s'éloigna à son tour.

Comme James, le reste de la Grande Salle sembla le suivre des yeux mais il ne leur accorda aucune attention, passant les lourdes portes avec sa nonchalance coutumière.

* * *

Lorsque James atteignit la salle commune de Gryffondor, il s'étonna d'être essoufflé. En tant que sportif, il pouvait monter jusqu'en haut de la tour d'astronomie sans en être particulièrement affecté, mais il réalisa avec un temps de retard qu'il avait juste du mal à respirer depuis qu'il avait ouvert la lettre de sa mère, le ventre et la gorge noués par un sentiment indescriptible.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son père était blessé. Petit, il l'avait vu revenir plus d'une fois de sa journée de travail avec des cicatrices ou des blessures qui mettaient toujours sa mère dans tous ses états. Pourtant, Fleamont la rassurait immédiatement, affirmant que ce n'était pas grand-chose. En grandissant, il avait compris que c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça.

Malgré tout, et c'était sans doute enfantin de sa part, son père lui avait toujours paru invincible. Il était celui qui allait arrêter les méchants, qui le protégeait… Ces derniers temps, il avait bien remarqué qu'il rentrait toutefois plus fatigué, les traits tirés, grimaçait lorsqu'il pliait le genou gauche à cause du sortilège qu'il avait reçu l'année précédente. Son père n'était pas techniquement vieux, mais il n'était pas tout jeune non plus. Ses parents l'avaient eu sur le tard alors même qu'ils s'étaient résignés à ne pas avoir d'enfant. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait été autant aimé, autant gâté.

Avec l'envie de vomir, James se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Au moins il était seul, tout le monde étant en train de terminer le petit déjeuner. L'écriture de sa mère, désordonnée sûrement à cause de sa précipitation, jouait dans son esprit tandis qu'il se répétait la lettre pour essayer d'y chercher un indice. Rien. Comme sa mère l'avait dit, ils ne savaient rien pour l'instant. Son père pouvait soit être légèrement blessé soit proche de la mort.

James sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, les mains dans les cheveux et les jambes ramenées contre lui. Il resta dans cette position un long moment, même s'il ne savait pas combien de temps exactement, perdu dans ses pensées. A vrai dire il n'arrivait pas vraiment à « penser », c'était plutôt une angoisse sourde qui pulsait dans tout son corps et lui oppressait la poitrine.

\- Cornedrue ?

Il reconnut la voix sans relever la tête. Trois personnes seulement l'appelaient ainsi et une seule d'entre elle aurait osé venir le chercher.

\- Eh James…

Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Va-t'en, Patmol.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu crois vraiment que je vais t'écouter ! Dit-il d'un ton faussement léger.

\- Sérieusement, laisse-moi…

\- James… Tu n'as pas à faire ça, pas avec moi. Ça va aller. Je suis sûr que ton père va bien.

\- Comment tu pourrais le savoir ?

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage de Sirius.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de mon don pour la divination ?

\- Si, le jour où j'ai entendu parler du don de Lily pour le Quidditch.

\- Touché.

James soupira et tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul…

\- C'est faux. Ne t'isole pas comme ça, ça ne t'apportera rien.

\- Tu es bien placé pour donner ce conseil, répliqua-t-il.

Il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait dû forcer l'armure que Sirius se construisait à chaque fois qu'il avait un problème avec sa mère, son frère, sa cousine…sa famille en générale, voire Alexia ou le monde entier.

\- Et tu es bien placé pour savoir que comme toi je ne laisserais pas tomber. James, ajouta-t-il après un temps d'arrêt pour rassembler ses idées, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Ton père n'a pas le métier le moins risqué qui soit…

\- Il n'avait jamais été à St-Mangouste.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bon si peut-être deux ou trois fois, mais jamais au point que ça inquiète ma mère et qu'elle m'envoie carrément une lettre.

\- Elle-même a dit qu'on ne savait rien, il va sans doute parfaitement bien. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles non ?

James ne paraissait pas convaincu. Agité, il se releva en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. « Rien ». Ce mot commençait à l'agacer. C'était justement le fait de ne rien savoir qui l'inquiétait et pourtant ces amis semblaient croire que c'était une bonne chose.

\- Vous allez le répéter combien de fois ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu te calmes…

\- Je ne veux pas rester calme !

\- Cornedrue, crois-moi, je comprends ce que tu ressens mais…

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, coupa James dans un filet de voix.

Sirius le dévisagea.

\- Je connais ton père depuis sept ans, je vis avec vous ! Evidemment que je me soucie de ce qui peut lui arriver.

\- Non… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de s'inquiéter pour ces parents !

Ses mots parurent se suspendre au-dessous d'eux et résonner dans la pièce vide. Sirius encaissa le coup mais il ne put empêcher une légère tristesse de transparaître sur ses traits.

\- Désolé…Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Patmol…

James regarda Sirius se lever à son tour, une expression indéchiffrable plaquée sur le visage tandis qu'il secouait la tête.

\- Je vais te laisser tout seul dans ce cas, murmura-t-il. Si un hibou arrive je viendrais te chercher.

\- Sirius !

A nouveau seul, James resta planté où il était, frustré. Cette fois-ci la solitude n'avait rien de réconfortant. Comme souvent, il avait parlé avant de réfléchir. Il n'était pas habitué à ce renversement des rôles entre lui et Sirius, et toute la situation le rendait irritable. Il avait aussi du mal à dormir depuis plusieurs nuits, stressé aussi bien par la Tournoi que par des sortes d'images de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard qui lui revenaient en rêve. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il se réveille à trois heures du matin et mette une seconde à se rappeler que Sirius était bien vivant ou que Lily n'avait pas été touché par un sortilège.

En parlant de Lily, elle franchit le trou du portrait comme si elle savait qu'il venait de penser à elle. Elle hésita avant de s'arrêter là où elle était et de le regarder droit dans les yeux. James lui en fut reconnaissant, elle lui laissait son espace, mais en même temps il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas avec une blague ou autre.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien… souffla-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi tu as un don pour la divination ?

\- Non, j'ai juste croisé Black qui avait l'air d'un chien battu.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher James éclata de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? S'étonna Lily, confuse.

\- Rien… Désolé…

\- Ok… Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Où ça ?

\- Quelque part où tu iras mieux !

* * *

\- La cuisine ? S'exclama James une fois devant le portrait de la fameuse coupelle de fruit. Tu m'as emmené en cuisine ?

\- Tu as accepté de me suivre, souligna-t-elle en souriant. Allez viens !

James lui emboîta le pas. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait décidé de la suivre hors de la salle commune, sûrement parce que les élèves allaient revenir bientôt après le petit déjeuner, parce qu'il avait peur d'affronter les Maraudeurs et les filles, parce que c'était tout simplement Lily et qu'il n'allait pas louper une occasion d'être ensemble.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se retrouva donc en face d'elle, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains et une part de tarte entre eux.

\- Tu m'as amené ici pour me faire manger du chocolat ?

Lily sourit.

\- Le meilleur remède !

\- Ça fait grossir, objecta-t-il en entrant dans son jeu.

\- Je suis une Gryffondor. Je ne recule pas devant le danger, je l'affronte, dit-elle avant de mordre à pleine dent dans la tarte.

\- La belle excuse pour ne pas culpabiliser.

Il attrapa une fourchette malgré tout et se força à manger un peu. Avec l'arrivée du hibou ce matin, il n'avait pas réellement pris de petit déjeuner.

\- Lily ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pour moi je veux dire ?

Lily garda les yeux rivés sur sa tasse, jouant avec l'anse sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se renfonça un peu plus dans son siège, mal à l'aise, et se servit une nouvelle part de tarte avant de répondre :

\- Parce que j'ai vu ton expression tout à l'heure quand tu as reçu la lettre. Tu… Je ne t'avais jamais vu perdre tes moyens avant, même à Pré-au-Lard. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu peux ressentir tous les jours en sachant que ton père doit _les_ affronter. Quand mes parents me demandent des détails sur la politique ou la situation du monde des sorciers, je… je ne leurs mens pas, je…

\- Tu ne dis juste pas la vérité, compléta-t-il.

\- On peut dire ça. Et puis, tu as été là pour moi l'année dernière pendant l'attaque et après toute l'histoire avec Kevin Mells. Tu n'étais pas obligée de rester avec moi pendant les interrogatoires mais tu l'as fait. Je suppose que je peux bien faire pareil aujourd'hui si tu as besoin de quelqu'un.

James ressentit une fois de plus sa gorge se serrer et une envie de vomir. Il avait repoussé Sirius tout à l'heure mais laissait Lily rester. Lily et sa douceur, Lily et son sourire, Lily et sa compréhension. Lily qui n'était pas brisée, pas encore. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer d'une seconde à l'autre et il posa la question qui le hantait depuis l'ouverture de la lettre :

\- Et s'il meurt ?

\- Ne dis pas ça…

\- Mais…

Brusquement, ils entendirent un bruit de course précipité juste avant que Remus entre en fracas, Sirius et Peter dans son dos. Tous les trois avaient la respiration haletante comme s'ils venaient de courir jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- James ! Ta mère vient d'envoyer une nouvelle lettre !


	13. Chapitre 12: Deuxième Epreuve

Chapitre XII : Deuxième Epreuve

James arracha presque la lettre des mains des Sirius, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Mon père va bien ?

\- On ne l'a pas lu… répondit Peter, nerveux. On est venu dès que le hibou l'a apporté.

La lettre paraissait peser une tonne dans sa main et il hésita à l'ouvrir. Par-dessus son épaule, il sentit la présence de Lily qui s'était levé pour venir à ses côtés. Inspirant profondément, il déplia le parchemin. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut l'écriture de sa mère, bien plus soignée que la première fois. Visiblement, elle ne l'avait pas écrite dans la précipitation.

 _James,_

 _Désolé si je t'ai inquiété avec ma première lettre. Il fallait que j'aille le plus vite possible à l'hôpital et je n'ai pas pris le temps de te rassurer._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, ton père va bien. Les médicomages ont dit qu'il avait subi quelques sortilèges de combat mais qu'ils seraient en mesure de le soigner, il pourra sortir demain ou après-demain si tout se passe bien. D'après lui, ils menaient une mission de reconnaissance pour suivre une piste, des informations anonymes que les Aurors avaient réussi à obtenir, mais son équipe et lui ont attaqué une fois arrivé sur les lieux. Heureusement personne n'a été grièvement blessé._

 _Il t'enverra une lettre lui-même quand il rentrera à la maison, je te le promets. Nous avons tous les deux hâtes de te revoir à Noël. Embrasse Sirius, Remus et Peter de notre part._

 _On t'embrasse fort,_

 _Maman._

Ce fut comme si le poids qui lui écrasait la poitrine s'allégeait soudainement. Son père allait bien. Son père était vivant.

\- Il va bien, annonça-t-il. Les médicomages disent qu'il pourra rentrer à la maison demain.

\- Merlin… lâcha Sirius, soulagé.

James ressentit un élan d'affection sans borne pour ses amis dont les visages avaient l'air aussi heureux que le sien devait l'être. Peter sourit et tapa dans la main de Lily en riant tandis que Remus lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

\- Eh… C'est une tarte au chocolat ?

Lily parut fière d'elle.

\- Le meilleur remède, dit-elle. Un ami m'a dit ça un jour.

\- Il devait être très intelligent.

\- Tu viens de t'auto-complimenter ? Intervint Peter.

Même la cuisine paraissait plus lumineuse à James, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens mais qu'importe. Alors même que la tension quittait son corps, la fatigue lui tomba dessus, comme un rappel de ses nuits trop courtes ces derniers temps.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Ça mérite une fête ! Je vais aller préparer la salle commune !

\- Quoi ? Peter ! Non ! Tu ne peux… commença Lily avant de lever les mains au ciel, exaspérée. Remus, viens avec moi, on ne peut pas le laisser faire.

Ils se précipitèrent à la suite de Peter, hors de la cuisine. James trouvait amusant que Lily se soit instinctivement tourné vers Remus, oubliant au passage que lui-même était préfet en chef. Apparemment, les habitudes étaient dures à perdre.

Il ne restait plus que Sirius avec lui, assis tranquillement à la table et terminant la part de tarte laissée par Lily. Son meilleur ami lui jeta un regard significatif. James déglutit en se souvenant de ses paroles i peine une heure et il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Même si Sirius avait tenté de paraître désinvolte, il savait qu'il l'avait blessé en le repoussant, tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas comme ça entre eux. Pas depuis leur violente dispute en cinquième année après toute l'histoire avec Rogue et la pleine lune.

\- Patmol… dit-il maladroitement.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, coupa Sirius.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- T'excuser. Je comprends, tu t'inquiétais pour ton père…c'est bon.

James vint s'assoir en face de lui, l'air sérieux.

\- Non. Justement ce n'est pas bon. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- James…

\- A quoi ça sert que je te répète qu'on est frère ou qu'on est une famille si dans un moment comme celui-là j'agis comme je l'ai fait ?

\- James, tu dramatises.

\- Non, je le pense vraiment. Tu te souviens en cinquième année ? Après l'incident avec le saule cogneur et Rogue ? On s'était juré de se parler, de ne plus garder nos problèmes pour nous, de ne plus se repousser… Et j'ai fait exactement le contraire.

Frustré, Sirius secoua la tête avant même qu'il n'ait fini de parler. Evidemment qu'il se souvenait de leur cinquième année. Les pires semaines de sa vie. Ce qui avait commencé comme une simple blague contre Rogue s'était transformé en une des plus violentes disputes entre les Maraudeurs.

\- Sérieusement, James, tu ne me dois rien. Tu n'avais juste pas envie de parler à ce moment-là c'est tout, et puis ce n'était même pas faux. Mes parents pourraient mourir, je m'en ficherais totalement. Je ferais même peut-être une fête pour célébrer ça !

\- Avec des banderoles ?

\- Et des confettis !

James secoua la tête. Il savait au fond de lui que les sentiments de Sirius à l'égard de ses parents étaient plus complexes qu'il tentait de le faire croire mais il laissa couler.

\- Ça n'enlève rien au fait que je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Ok, écoute-moi, coupa Sirius faussement exaspéré. Tu ne comprends pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu as fait déjà tant de choses pour moi, tes parents aussi… Merlin, Godrics Hollow est plus devenu une maison pour moi en un an que Square Grimmaurd le reste de ma vie ! Alors si juste pour cette fois tu avais besoin de t'inquiéter pour tes parents, parce que ce sont les tiens soyons réalistes, ça me va. Je suis là pour toi aussi. Et je vais m'arrêter là, notre conversation devient vraiment trop niaise à mon goût. Merlin, on est les Maraudeurs oui ou non ?

James sourit et se contenta de continuer à manger sa tarte. Si Sirius ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses directement, très bien, il n'allait pas le forcer. Son meilleur ami n'avait jamais aimé les discussions larmoyantes, surtout lorsqu'il en était le centre. C'était un paradoxe de Sirius : il adorait se mettre en avant, un peu trop pour son ego -mais James n'allait pas être celui qui ferait de commentaire sur ce point- sans jamais en révéler plus sur lui que nécessaire.

Ils repartirent quelques minutes plus tard vers la tour de Gryffondor pour découvrir que malheureusement Lily et Remus avaient réussi à dissuader Peter d'organiser une fête.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, les Maraudeurs descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner en traînant des pieds. James avait passé une partie de la nuit à écrire à ses parents pour s'assurer que son père allait vraiment bien et les autres, par pure solidarité, l'avaient attendu avant d'aller se coucher. Son père avait beau être sorti de l'hôpital depuis plus d'une dizaine de jour, il n'avait toujours pas repris le travail, ce qui faisait que James ne passait pas une journée sans prendre de ses nouvelles.

Les filles étaient déjà attablées en bout de table, près des petits pains au beurre, et plus étonnement à côté de Mary McDonald. En face d'elles, Adrian Connelly, l'attrapeur de l'équipe, n'avait pas d'assiette devant lui mais trois tasses de thé dépareillées et un énorme grimoire, soutenu par la cruche de lait vers laquelle lorgnait Dorcas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Remus.

\- La seconde épreuve est prévue pour aujourd'hui, expliqua Mary. C'est à mon tour de passer en Botanique…

\- Ah…J'avais complétement oublié… avoua James. Désolé Mary, on ne t'a pas beaucoup aidé…

\- C'est pas grave. J'ai entendu ce qui était arrivé à ton père, la Gazette en a encore parlé ce matin. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas pu assurer ton rôle de coach, dit-elle en souriant. Adrian t'a remplacé.

\- Merci, Connelly. Même si je suis irremplaçable, j'apprécie le geste !

Adrian releva les yeux de l'une de ses tasse de thé.

\- Tu me connais, je ferais tout pour mon cher capitaine.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez besoin d'un grimoire et de tasse de thé pour l'épreuve, commenta Peter.

\- Adrian essaye, et je dis bien essaye, de deviner en quoi va consister l'épreuve et comment je pourrais la gagner grâce à la divination.

\- Tu n'avais pas arrêté la divination cette année ?

\- Si, reconnut Adrian. Mais je me souviens encore un peu de mes cours de troisième année donc ça ne devrait pas être bien compliqué…Black, qu'est-ce que tu vois là ? Un agneau ou des caches-oreilles ?

Sirius vint se placer derrière lui et observa par-dessus son épaule.

\- Personnellement je pencherais plus pour un pull à trois manches…

\- Génial, s'exclama Mary. Je sens que cette épreuve va être géniale.

\- Tu vas sûrement devoir affronter un agneau qui porte des caches-oreilles tout en tricotant un pull à trois manches, résuma Alexia. Rien d'insurmontable franchement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'un agneau aurait plusieurs caches-oreilles ? Répliqua Alice. Il n'a qu'une paire d'oreille !

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ça n'a aucun sens ? Intervint Marlène en avalant une cuillère de céréales. Je suis sûre que de toute façon Dumbledore a encore laissé un indice quelque part, comme la dernière fois, et qu'on n'a rien capté !

James tenta de se repasser dans la tête le discours du directeur quand il avait annoncé la deuxième épreuve, mais sa mémoire lui fit défaut. De toute façon, il était persuadé que même s'il s'en était rappelé il n'aurait pas compris l'énigme concocté par Dumbledore.

\- Tu dois affronter qui déjà ?

\- Tiberius Ackerley, Dymphna Zabini et Bertha Jorkins, cita Mary en comptant sur ses doigts. Vous en pensez quoi ? Ils sont bons en botanique ?

\- En tout cas, ils sont nuls en divination, décréta Adrian qui était passé au chapitre suivant du grimoire et à sa troisième tasse.

Lily se tourna vers Mary, rassurante.

\- Je ne connais pas trop leur niveau, ils sont tous en sixième année. Par contre je sais que toi, tu es la meilleure de notre maison. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu pourrais aller voir les membres du club de Botanique sinon, juste pour avoir un ou deux conseils ?

\- On a un club de Botanique nous ? S'étonna James, stupéfait. Ça existe ?

\- Merlin, Potter… Est-ce que tu t'intéresses à autre chose qu'au Quidditch ?

James eut envie de répondre « oui, à toi », mais il se mordit la langue au dernier moment. Il s'était promis d'être plus mature cette année, et surtout il avait affirmé à Lily qu'il ne la draguerait plus à chaque occasion, qu'il lui laisserait « de l'espace » comme disait Remus. Et jusqu'ici, sa technique avait l'air de plutôt bien fonctionner. Certes, elle n'était pas exactement sous son charme mais ils arrivaient à tenir une conversation sans se disputer, ce qui était en soi un large progrès.

Ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner tous ensemble, alternant entre les suppositions pour l'épreuve et les prédictions farfelues d'Adrian qui commençait à avoir le teint verdâtre à force de boire du thé depuis une heure, à moins que ça ne soit à force de faire tourner ses tasses dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre puis de de fixer intensément la bouillie de feuilles ramollies, lesquelles produisaient une douce vapeur à l'odeur douçâtre et écœurante.

\- C'est un berret ça ? Non ?

\- Si tu fermes l'œil gauche et que tu le regardes la tête à l'envers, oui sans doute, se moqua Sirius.

* * *

Il s'avéra, deux heures plus tard, que l'épreuve ne comportait ni agneau, ni berret, et encore moins de pull à trois manches.

Toute l'école avait reçu comme consigne de se rassembler dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch…dont le terrain n'était plus vraiment un terrain, à la grande horreur de James. Un labyrinthe végétal se dressait désormais sur la pelouse soigneusement entretenue par les elfes et les élèves pouvaient voir l'intérieur grâce à leurs places en hauteur. Les quatre membres des équipes de chaque maison se tenaient en ligne devant l'entrée, près de Dumbledore. Ils portaient tous leur uniforme ainsi qu'un sac à dos, attendant fébrilement les instructions.

Ces dernières ne tardèrent pas à arriver car la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva brusquement :

\- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour cette deuxième Epreuve du Tournoi de Poudlard. L'épreuve de Botanique sera très simple…

Mary eut envie de lui dire que si l'épreuve était si simple que ça, alors ses paumes n'auraient pas dû être si moites d'appréhension.

-… Comme vous pouvez le voir, les professeurs et moi-même avons conçu ce labyrinthe végétal. Le but est de le traverser, ni plus ni moins. Qu'importe le chemin que vous emprunter, le premier à ressortir se verra attribuer les 150 points. Dans votre sac à dos se trouve quelques objets qui pourront vous aider face aux différentes plantes qui peuplent le labyrinthe. Certaines vous aideront, certaines seront des obstacles. Pour réussir cette épreuve, vous devrez faire preuve d'une grande connaissance en botanique afin de connaître et d'analyser les différentes propriétés des plantes. N'oubliez pas, chacune d'entre elles pourraient vous servir de plus d'une façon… Ah ! Et j'allais presque oublier : vous devrez traverser le labyrinthe sans baguette.

\- Sans baguette ? Répéta Dymphna d'une voix aigüe. Vous voulez dire…sans magie ?

\- C'est exact, miss Zabini. Comme je l'ai dit, ce ne sont pas vos aptitudes magiques qui sont testées ici, mais votre connaissance des plantes ainsi que votre capacité à vous en sortir sans avoir recours à la magie.

Il promena son regard bleu sur chacun d'entre eux et Mary resserra instinctivement ses doigts autour de sa baguette, comme si une liane ou une branche d'arbre allait surgir pour la lui arracher des mains.

\- Bien, maintenant que toutes les règles ont été exposé, veillez donner votre baguette à votre directeur de maison. Vous les récupérez à la fin de l'Epreuve.

McGonagall se contenta d'un hochement de tête qui devait être pour elle un encouragement en récupérant sa baguette, et Mary vit du coin de l'œil le professeur Slughorn tapoter la joue de Dymphna qui paraissait vouloir lui mordre la main (ou lui casser le poignet).

Finalement, ils se mirent tous en ligne devant l'entrée du labyrinthe. Mary inspira un grand coup, puis, au signal du directeur avança avec les autres. Quand ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, la luminosité se réduisit fortement et un courant d'air s'engouffra autour d'eux. Ce n'était pas vraiment angoissant à proprement parler, la végétation qui les entourait était…chaleureuse ? Mary ne savait pas si on pouvait réellement qualifier des buissons d'amicale, mais c'est ce qu'elle ressentait au sein du labyrinthe. L'épreuve serait sans doute difficile, mais pas au point de mettre leur vie en danger. De l'autre côté des hautes haies, elle pouvait entendre les élèves dans les gradins qui criaient des encouragements et elle crut même reconnaître la voix de James dans le lot.

\- Bon, commenta Tiberius Ackerley en regardant tournant sur lui-même pour observer. On ne va rester planter là hein ?

\- On ne voudrait pas prendre racines, plaisanta Mary, tendue.

\- Oh ! J'aime tes jeux de mots, McDonald ! Si on n'était pas en compétition je te donnerais un coup de pouce rien que pour ça !

Mary sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas vos blagues qui vont nous faire avancer, dit Dymphna. On ferait mieux de se séparer, chacun de notre côté.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? Marmonna Bertha, l'air inquiet.

\- Certaine. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est de rester coincée dans un labyrinthe avec toi.

Sur ces bons mots, elle balança son sac à dos sur son épaule et partit vers la gauche, ses longs cheveux sombres battant ses épaules. Les autres s'attardèrent encore une seconde, gênés, avant de l'imiter.

Dès que Mary se retrouva seule, elle s'agenouilla et prit le temps de fouiller dans le sac qu'on lui avait donné. Une bouteille d'eau, une boîte d'allumette (étant née-moldue elle fut heureuse de savoir s'en servir, elle se demanda comment les trois autres issus de familles de sorcières allaient s'en sortir), et… une paire de cache-oreille ? Elle retint un éclat de rire et se jura de proclamer Adrian grand Divin du Siècle. Elle ne savait pas à quoi tout ça allait bien pouvoir lui servir, mais elle supposait qu'elle le découvrirait assez vite.

Mary avança de plusieurs pas sur le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté avant de bifurquer sur sa gauche. Les bruits de la foule s'accentuèrent. Bien. C'était déjà une bonne chose, elle avait remarqué que la sortie du labyrinthe se situait juste au pied des gradins. Plus elle entendait la foule et plus elle se rapprochait de la sortie.

Malgré tout, il n'y avait pas que les cris des élèves qui étaient perceptibles. Tout autour d'elle, des bruits étranges s'élevaient, comme des feuilles qui bruissaient ou encore des branches qui craquaient. Au loin, un cri retentit. Mary se figea. C'était Bertha Jorkins, impossible de confondre ce cri hystérique avec quelqu'un autre. Sur quoi avait-elle pu tomber ?

Cependant, alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle, Bertha Jorkins devint le dernier de ses soucis. Au milieu de l'allée, un pot en terre cuite barrait la route, avec dedans une drôle de plante à la face de bébé qui s'agitait en tous sens. D'une extrême laideur, elle avait d'épaisses feuilles qui lui sortaient du crâne et un teint vert pâle couvert de terre. Sa bouche ne cessait de s'ouvrir, comme si elle voulait crier mais en était incapable. Enfin, ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Mary. Aussitôt la mandragore se mit à hurler.

Mary trébucha, étourdie. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup sur la tête et elle chancela, reculant instinctivement. Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue de la plante, l'effet maladif cessa. Le souffle court, elle se laissa tomber à genoux, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Sans savoir comment ils avaient bien pu faire, elle comprit que les professeurs avaient dû ensorceler cette jeune mandragore afin qu'elle ne se mette à crier qu'en voyant quelqu'un. Astucieux. On ne se rendait compte de sa présence que quand elle s'attaquait à vous.

La voix d'Adrian lui traversa l'esprit : « Black, qu'est-ce que tu vois là ? Un agneau ou des caches-oreilles ? ». Sirius s'était trompé. C'était bien un cache-oreille qu'il lui fallait, et justement il y en avait un dans son sac à dos ! Est-ce que ça voulait dire que tous les autres membres d'équipe allaient tomber sur une mandragore ? Possible. Si ça trouve, Bertha Jorkins s'était mise à hurler juste pour crier plus fort que la plante et pouvoir passer cet obstacle. La connaissant, elle avait dû être trop occupé en deuxième année à colporter des ragots pour écouter le cours sur la question.

Ses caches-oreilles en fourrure rose fermement en place sur sa tête -et l'air sûrement ridicule-, Mary s'engagea à nouveau dans l'allée. La mandragore se remit à crier dès qu'elle entra dans son champ de vision, ou du moins c'est ce que Mary supposa. Elle ne la voyait que s'égosiller sans rien entendre, ce qui avait un certain aspect comique.

Ravie, elle continua sa route vers la gauche. Par précaution, elle garda ses caches-oreilles. Pour tout ce qu'elle en savait, d'autres mandragores pouvaient très bien encore se cacher plus loin, et même si elle n'entendait plus les bruits du public avec, elle avait une vague idée de vers où elle devait se diriger pour trouver la sortie. Par terre, elle distinguait plusieurs plantes et fleurs qui tapissaient le sol. Certaines brillaient, presque fluorescente, tandis que d'autres avaient l'air parfaitement normales. Elle hésita. Qu'avait dit Dumbledore ? Que chaque plante pouvait servir ? Elle commença à se baisser pour un cueillir quelques-unes, faisant glisser son cache-oreille dans son cou, quand un nouveau cri déchira le silence. Or, cette fois ce n'était ni une mandragore ni Bertha Jorkins.

\- Non ! Hurla la voix. Non, lâche-moi ! Ah !

Mary se releva et sans réfléchir se précipita en direction des cris. En face d'elle, Dymphna Zabini était étendue de tout son long, les jambes prises par d'énormes racines qui ressemblaient de loin à des tentacules qui ne cessaient de s'enrouler autour d'elle comme un gros serpent. Paniquée, la Serpentard tentait vainement d'allumer ses allumettes, les mains tremblantes tandis que son sac à dos gisait un peu plus loin.

\- McDonald ! Cria-t-elle en se rendant compte de sa présence. Par Merlin, aide-moi !

\- Mais…

\- Tout de suite !

Mary jura. Le temps qu'elle atteigne son adversaire, le filet du Diable entourait presque la taille de Dymphna. Du moins, Mary espérait que ça soit un filet du Diable, sinon les allumettes ne leur serait d'aucun secours.

Dès que la première s'enflamma, la planta sembla se retracter sur elle-même, apeurée, mais ne lâcha pas Dymphna pour autant.

\- Il en faut plusieurs, dit Mary. Il faut plus de lumière !

\- Et bah qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Allume tes trucs moldus, elle va m'étouffer !

Mary déglutit et fit un pas de côté pour éviter une des branches du filet qui tenait de lui saisir la cheville. Elle craqua une nouvelle allumette et la planta dans le sol. Puis une autre. Et encore un autre…jusqu'à vider sa boîte. Le halo des flammes projetait une douce lumière qui irradiait assez pour illuminer toute l'allée, comme si quelqu'un avait créer un gâteau d'anniversaire géant avec plein de bougies. Le filet du Diable parut vouloir luter, mais quand Mary commença à allumer les allumettes du paquet de Dymphna, la plante battit en retraite.

La Serpentard se releva lentement à genoux, secouée. Mary remarqua alors que ses manches étaient déchirées ainsi que des griffures tout le long de ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je crois…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est le filet du Diable qui a fait ça ?

Dymphna baissa les yeux.

\- Non… C'était un Snargalouf. Il m'a eu par surprise à l'entrée du labyrinthe.

Le Snargalouf, si la mémoire de Mary était bonne, était une dangereuse plante carnivore qui ressemblait à une souche d'arbre morte dans son état passif avant de passer à l'action en projetant sur sa proie des vignes pleines d'épines.

\- Comment…comment tu t'en es sorti ?

\- Je me débattu et j'ai couru. Un peu plus loin j'ai vu Tiberius au prise avec une plante à Pipaillon.

\- A papillon ?

Dymphna lui lança un regard noir.

\- A Pipaillon, idiote. Tu sais, elle produit une fleur tous les cent ans dont le parfum attire les imprudents ? Elle égare les gens dans la forêt. Tiberius a dû partir dans la mauvaise direction.

\- Et tu ne l'as pas aidé ? S'indigna-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? Le but c'est de gagner !

\- Si je ne t'avais pas aidé, tu serais toujours à essayer d'allumer une pauvre allumette, Zabini !

\- J'avais à peine besoin de toi…

\- C'est ça.

Mary secoua la tête. Que faire maintenant ? Repartir chacune de son côté ? Au vu des coups d'œil que Dymphna jetait vers la gauche, elle avait elle aussi remarquer que la sortie était dans cette direction. Nerveusement, elle jouait avec un bracelet à son poignet, étalant sans le faire exprès un filet de sang qui coulait de ses égratignures. Un bracelet qu'elle avait déjà vu sur une autre personne.

\- Ça te fait étrange ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça te fait étrange de faire quelque chose sans ta sœur pour une fois ? Explicita Mary.

Cette fois, le regard de Dymphna était carrément glacial.

\- A ton avis, McDonald ? Phyllida et moi, on n'a pas passé un jour séparé depuis notre naissance, on est dans le même dortoir depuis cinq ans, et là je me retrouve toute seule dans un labyrinthe plein de plantes monstrueuses qui viennent de manquer de me tuer. Alors oui, si tu veux savoir, je préfèrerais avoir Phyllida avec moi plutôt que…eh bien toi.

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être honnête. Mary piétina sur place, gênée. Au bout de quelques secondes, Dymphna soupira.

\- Allez viens, il faut continuer. La sortie est par là, autant y aller toutes les deux. Où est mon sac ?

\- Juste là…

\- Ah ! Dit-elle en le ramassant avant de fouiller dedans. J'ai cru que j'avais perdu mes plantes !

\- Quelles plantes ?

\- Tu n'en as pas ramassé ?

\- J'allais le faire mais…tu as crié alors…

\- Hum… Tu veux retourner en chercher ?

\- Et te laisser sortir du labyrinthe avant moi ? Hors de question. Je passe devant, tu me dois bien ça.

Dymphna parut sur le point de protester puis hocha la tête à contre cœur. Elles continuèrent leur chemin l'une derrière l'autre, en silence. Mary s'attendait à tout moment à retomber sur une plante carnivore ou un brugnon dévoreur, mais quand elles tournèrent à nouveau, elles furent aveuglées par un carrée de lumière. Les haies s'arrêtaient là, découpant la sortie à quelques mètres à peine.

Le bruit de la foule était assourdissant et Mary comprit pourquoi quand elle vit…Tiberius et Bertha qui se trouvaient déjà sur la pelouse aux côtés de Dumbledore. Son estomac se contracta. Apparemment, le Serdaigle ne s'était pas tant perdu de ça, et si Dymphna avait été l'aider, peut-être serait-elle sortie du labyrinthe bien plus tôt. Mais ce n'était pas le temps de refaire la journée avec des si. La dernière qui franchirait la ligne perdrait l'épreuve. Dymphna parut s'en apercevoir en même temps qu'elle.

Elles partirent au quart de tour. Sauf qu'à la course, Mary avait un avantage : les entraînements de Quidditch. Jamais elle n'avait autant remercié James de leur imposer de courir vingt minutes chaque semaine. Elle dépassa Dymphna en deux foulées et sortit du labyrinthe sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part des Gryffondor.

\- Après Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, Gryffondor se place troisième et Serpentard quatrième, annonça Dumbledore. Félicitations à tous !

Mary se précipita en direction des gradins et brandit sa paire de cache-oreille devant le visage d'Adrian, extatique. Il cligna des yeux.

\- Tu es un génie ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je…J'ai vraiment prédit quelque chose de bon ?

\- Oui ! Enfin, il n'y avait pas d'agneau ni rien mais…

Adrian se mit à sautiller sur place.

\- Vite ! Donnez-moi une tasse de thé ! Je sens mon troisième œil s'agiter ! Et je prédis une super fête pour Mary McDonald, ce soir !


	14. Chapitre 13: Retour à Pré-au-Lard

Chapitre XIII : Retour à Pré-au-Lard

La deuxième Epreuve du Tournoi semblait avoir galvanisé l'école toute entière. Sur toutes les lèvres, le même sujet revenait sans cesse, particulièrement à l'heure du déjeuner. Sauf aujourd'hui. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard et tout le monde avait juste envie de souffler, de ne plus penser au Tournoi pendant au moins quelques heures.

Et puis c'était aussi accessoirement l'anniversaire de Sirius.

\- Donc, si je résume bien, dit Dorcas en pointant sa fourchette vers Alexia, tu nous abandonnes aujourd'hui pour passer ta journée avec Sirius, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais !

\- Comment t'as fait ?

\- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

\- Le persuader de lâcher les Maraudeurs pour son anniversaire ? Ils n'ont pas fait un pacte avec du sang ou autre chose dans ce genre-là qui stipule que les amis passent toujours avant les filles ?

Avant qu'Alexia ne puisse lui faire remarquer que c'était complètement ridicule, les quatre Maraudeurs se laissèrent tomber sur le banc à côté d'elle. Sirius devait avoir entendu la dernière phrase de Dorcas parce qu'il lui envoya une boulette de mie de pain dans le front.

\- Premièrement, dit-il, on ne fait pas de pacte avec du sang. Tu nous prends pour qui, un gang de vampire ? Et deuxièmement, si j'y vais avec Alex c'est parce que James refuse de venir à Pré-au-Lard -sous prétexte qu'il doit bosser pour l'épreuve de vol comme s'il ne savait pas déjà tenir parfaitement sur un balai-, que Peter ici présent est tellement malade qu'il n'arriverait pas en vie au village et que Remus, dans son altruisme légendaire, a décidé de rester lui tenir compagnie à l'infirmerie.

Alexia haussa un sourcil et se râcla la gorge.

\- Ah oui, et aussi parce que je t'aime et que j'adore passer mon anniversaire avec toi…C'était évident, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas dit immédiatement, princesse.

\- Bien sûr…

Dorcas ne parut nullement impressionnée. Au de lieu de ça, elle se tourna vers Peter. Le pauvre portait un pull trop grand pour lui, sûrement un vieux sweat de Frank ou de James vu la taille, et avait le teint pâle et le nez tout rouge à force de se moucher.

\- Tu as une sale tête, commenta-t-elle avec sa franchise habituelle.

\- Dorcas, réprimanda Lily.

\- C'est pas grave, marmonna Peter. Vous allez à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- J'y vais avec Lucinda, oui. Alice va sûrement passer la journée avec Frank, Marlène et Lily.

\- Hum non… Je reste au château en fait.

\- Ah bon ?

Lily hocha la tête. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines que ça la perturbait, mais Potter n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son chaudron depuis la rentrée. Hormis le fait qu'il ne lui demande plus de sortir ensemble à tout bout de champ, il semblait… fatigué ? D'habitude, James donnait l'impression de carburer au sucre et au café, il était toujours plein d'énergie, parlait à mille à l'heure, sautillait presque sur place quand il devait rester sans rien faire. Et là il refusait une journée à Pré-au-Lard ? Pour réviser l'épreuve de vol ? Ce garçon tenait mieux sur un balai que sur ses propres pieds, par Merlin ! Non, définitivement quelque chose clochait, et même si Lily ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle s'en souciait elle tenait à rester également.

\- Marlène va être ravie de tenir la chandelle…

\- Où est-ce qu'elle est d'ailleurs ? Demanda Alexia.

\- A la volière pour envoyer une lettre à ses frères et ses parents.

\- C'est pas sa troisième lettre cette semaine ?

\- J'sais pas, marmonna Dorcas la bouche pleine. Ça va Pettigrow ?

Peter frissonna et enfouit ses mains dans les manches de son pull.

\- Moyen, admit-il. Il fait hyper froid, non ?

A sa droite, James fronça les sourcils et se pencha. Il posa la main sur son front brûlant, d'abord avec sa paume puis le dos de ses doigts comme sa mère avait l'habitude de faire quand il était enfant.

\- Alors ? Je vais mourir, docteur ?

\- Docteur qui ? Se moqua Alexia.

Les quatre garçons lui jetèrent un regard perplexe.

\- Laissez tomber, ajouta-t-elle.

\- J'ai compris la référence moi, dit Lily pour la réconforter.

\- En tout cas j'ai bien peur que tu n'en aies plus pour longtemps Quedver, lança James.

\- Des derniers mots ? Demanda Remus, lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Peter toussa et réussit à articuler :

\- Si je meurs vraiment, trouvez-moi une copine et dites-lui que je l'aime.

\- On n'y manquera pas, promit Sirius.

Ils se sourirent tous, amusés, puis James aida Peter à se mettre sur ses pieds.

\- Allez viens mon pote, tu viens de gagner un séjour à l'infirmerie

\- Je te ramènerais du chocolat Peter !

\- Merci Alex…A plus tard.

S'appuyant toujours sur James tandis que Remus lui prenait son sac à dos, Peter s'en alla. Sirius se leva à son tour et attrapa la main d'Alexia dans la sienne.

\- On y va ? Prête ?

\- Toujours !

* * *

S'il y avait bien une constance dans la vie de James, c'était la sensation qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il montait sur un balai. Dès qu'il était dans les airs, le bruit du vent couvrait tout le reste et il avait l'impression d'être coupé du reste du monde. Plus besoin de réfléchir, le simple fait de voler nécessitait toute son attention.

Quand il était petit et qu'il s'ennuyait, ce qui arrivait souvent en tant que fils unique, il courrait partout pour évacuer son trop plein d'énergie. Sa mère en avait eu marre au bout du troisième vase cassé et lui avait proposé de lui apprendre à voler. Pas sur son balai-jouet qu'il adorait déjà, non, un vrai balai, un balai pour les grands. James avait six ans. Il avait adoré. Littéralement. Euphemia l'avait placé devant elle, ses bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher de tomber, et elle les avait fait décoller en donnant un coup de pied énergique au sol. Il se souvenait encore de la sensation, des émotions qu'il avait ressenti alors que le balai montait toujours plus haut (en vérité seulement quatre mètres, mais du haut de ses six ans ça lui avait bien paru le triple) : son cœur avait dégringolé dans son ventre, comme quand on loupe une marche, le vent lui avait soufflé au visage, une douce chaleur émanait du corps de sa mère pressé contre son dos qui lui donnait une impression de sécurité infaillible, et plus que tout la gravité avait cessé d'exercer son pouvoir sur lui. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui était en charge, sa mère avait gardé le contrôle durant tout le vol, mais James était déjà mordu.

Dès que son père était rentré du travail le soir, il s'était jeté sur lui pour lui raconter son aventure. Fleamont avait échangé un coup d'œil amusé avec sa femme et lui avait promis de l'emmener voler encore une fois le week-end prochain. Evidemment, James n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre tout une semaine.

Même si Euphemia s'était arrêté de travailler à la naissance de son fils, elle avait des journées bien remplies car elle s'occupait de la maison et rendait souvent visite aux voisins pour les aider, notamment Bathilda Tourdesac ou la maison de retraite deux rues plus loin. Ce jour-là, elle avait dû s'absenter une petite heure, comme d'habitude, laissant à leur elfe de maison la charge de garder la maison et de surveiller James. Mais James avait déjà un don quand il s'agissait de ne pas se faire prendre et avait réussi à fausser compagnie à l'elfe, ou du moins réussi à se faufiler dans le jardin quand celui-ci avait eu le dos tourné. Avec ses petites jambes, il était monté sur le balai que ses parents gardaient dans la remise, simplement appuyé contre mur, et s'était agrippé au manche en bois avec détermination avant de décoller.

Il avait retrouvé les mêmes sensations de liberté et de légèreté enivrante que la première fois…du moins avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il pouvait voir les arbres. Du dessus. Là, il avait paniqué. Monter avait été facile, descendre semblait bien plus compliqué et sans sa mère pour le guider il ne savait absolument pas comment faire. Il s'était alors mis à pleurer.

Ses cris de panique avaient dû être assez forts pour alerter leur elfe car ce dernier déboula aussitôt, l'air catastrophé, et avait claqué des doigts. Le balai avait alors entamé une lente descente avant de se poser sur l'herbe en douceur. C'était à ce moment-là qu'Euphemia était rentré. James s'était précipité vers elle, encerclant ses jambes avec ses petits bras, les joues encore barbouillées de larmes, et lui avait fait un grand sourire, ravi.

Depuis ce jour, ces parents lui avaient réellement appris à voler, et en peu de temps James était aussi à l'aise sur un balai que sur ses deux pieds. Quand il était triste, qu'il s'ennuyait, ou qu'il voulait juste se vider la tête, il partait faire un tour. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Il ne lui avait ensuite pas fallu longtemps pour tomber amoureux du Quidditch ou pour entrer dans l'équipe dès sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Mathieu Cassidy, le grand frère d'Alexia, était capitaine à l'époque. C'était lui qui avait donné à James sa place dans l'équipe. Sûrement un des plus beaux jours de sa vie !

C'est pour tout cela, et bien plus encore, qu'il avait décidé de venir voler tout seul aujourd'hui, juste pour se changer les idées.

\- Potter ? James ? Eh !

Sous le coup de la surprise, James manqua de se prendre un des buts du terrain en pleine face avant de virer à gauche à la dernière seconde. En baissant les yeux, il vit Lily qui se tenait sur la dernière rangée des gradins, la tête rejetée en arrière pour le voir. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle appelait son nom.

Aussitôt, il piqua vers elle et se posa à terre.

\- Lily ! T'es pas à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Si, j'ai juste envoyé mon hologramme pour te parler, répliqua-t-elle.

James grimaça en réalisant la stupidité de sa question. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'était un hologramme, mais il se doutait que Lily se moquait de lui.

\- Oui désolé…c'était évident…

\- Pas grave, sourit-elle. J'ai juste décidé ça ce matin en fait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour toi.

James la dévisagea et il était sûr que son estomac venait de faire un looping.

\- Moi ? Répéta-t-il, surpris.

\- Ouais ! Ne te monte pas la tête, je ne préoccupe pas tant de toi que ça mais… je voulais juste savoir si tu…si tu allais bien ?

\- Si j'allais bien ?

Lily acquiesça. Certes, elle n'était pas très subtile, mais elle avait appris que James l'était rarement et qu'une technique franche et frontale fonctionnait généralement mieux avec lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? Et puis je suis James Potter, je vais toujours bien ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Sourire qui sonnait faux, même s'il y mettait du cœur. Le problème était sans doute là, réalisa Lily. Il était James Potter et tout le monde présumait _de facto_ qu'il allait bien. C'était Sirius qui avait des problèmes avec sa famille, Remus avec sa lycanthropie, Peter avec sa confiance en soi… mais James ? Non James allait toujours bien, il était celui qui amusait la galerie et réconfortait les autres. Sauf que qui le réconfortait, lui, quand ça n'allait pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je trouvais juste que tu avais l'air…ailleurs, ces temps-ci, expliqua-t-elle avec délicatesse. Tu es venu voler ici tout seul alors que c'est l'anniversaire de Sirius aujourd'hui et…

\- Il est avec Alex, intervint-il.

\- Je sais bien mais…si tu as envie de parler, je suis là c'est tout. Juste toi et moi.

James se contenta d'hocher la tête en la dévisageant. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux tandis qu'ils regardaient les collines au loin, derrière le terrain de Quidditch. Le vent soufflait fort et le ciel était bas et lourd, comme un couvercle, signe qu'il allait certainement se mettre à neiger dans les prochains jours.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Lily se mit à fredonner doucement, son genou rencontrant celui de James alors qu'elle se détendait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ? Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

\- _Help_ , c'est une chanson moldue. Les Beatles, tu sais ? J'avais offert l'un de leur album à Dorcas, l'année dernière ?

\- Ah si… Sirius aime bien je crois.

\- Il a bon goût.

\- Tu viens de lui faire un compliment ?

\- Seulement si tu ne le lui répètes pas, dit-elle en souriant.

James rit. Tout lui paraissait facile avec Lily. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait parler de tout ensemble, même de musique moldue qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Réalisant cela, il hésita encore une seconde avant de lâcher finalement :

\- Pré-au-Lard.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as demandé si j'allais bien… A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr et je pense que c'est à cause de… de Pré-au-Lard. De ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière…

\- L'attaque des mangemorts ?

\- Non, la danse flamenco de Slughorn avec Hagrid, essaye de suivre !

Lily lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en roulant des yeux. Chacun ses questions stupides visiblement… Malgré tout, sa réponse résonna dans son esprit. Pré-au-Lard. Evidemment, quoi d'autre ? Si elle-même avait été plus affecté sur le moment, elle avait réussi à passer à autre chose, tout simplement parce que c'était dans sa nature. Rationnelle. Elle ne pouvait pas changer ce qui s'était passé, ni comment elle avait réagi, ni penser au « et si » qui avait inévitablement suivi l'attaque. Il fallait qu'elle veille désormais à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus, qu'un monde où les mangemorts auraient le pouvoir ne puisse jamais exister. Elle ne savait pas bien encore comment, mais ça viendrait.

Pourtant, James était différent. Il ne pensait pas comme elle. Et elle était bien décidée à l'aider.

\- Parle-moi, souffla-t-elle. On m'a déjà dit que j'étais douée pour écouter. Ou du moins Remus l'a dit, donc je vais sûrement le mettre sur mon CV, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire amusé en voyant James sourire aussi. Parle-moi de ce qui ne va pas.

\- Par quoi je commence ?

\- Ce que tu veux. Je suis là, on a tout le temps qu'on veut…

James inspira profondément. Les épaules tendues, il pressa un peu plus son genou contre le sien et se mit à parler, comme si un barrage cédait enfin au fond de lui.

\- J'en fait des cauchemars depuis des mois, avoua-t-il sans la regarder. Ce ne sont jamais tout à fait les mêmes, mais il y a toujours une constance : ça se passe à Pré-au-Lard. Je ne sais même pas si ce sont mes souvenirs ou juste des choses que mon esprit imagine. Un peu des deux je suppose. La plupart du temps je revois Sirius qui est étendu dans la neige à cause de moi. Sauf que dans mes rêves il ne se réveille pas et j'hurle, j'hurle pour qu'il ouvre les yeux…mais… mais il reste juste immobile. Tu es là aussi, souvent. Je te tiens la main en courant et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser ou que je vais vomir et tout tourne au ralenti autour de nous. Je vois le mangemort arriver vers nous mais je ne peux rien faire. Il te jette un sort et je ne peux pas bouger.

Il marqua une pause, le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge avant de reprendre.

\- Il y a une semaine j'ai rêvé de mon père aussi. C'est idiot parce que j'étais tellement choqué ce jour-là que je ne m'étais même pas aperçu qu'il était à Pré-au-Lard. Sauf que là il se retrouve entouré de mangemorts masqués, tous habillés en noir comme des sortes de spectres. Ils encerclent mon père en se rapprochant toujours plus jusqu'à ce que je le perde de vue, qu'il se retrouve…avaler presque par les mangemorts…

Il se mordit la lèvre, les yeux brûlants.

\- Merlin, Lily, je suis complément paumé.

Lily glissa une main tremblante dans la sienne et l'observa attentivement. Il avait cessé de fixer l'horizon et avait la tête baissée. Ses cheveux châtains en épis décidément un peu trop longs lui retombaient sur le front et elle se retint de les écarter avec douceur. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu voir plus tôt que quelque chose clochait ? Comment les Maraudeurs n'avaient-ils pas pu le voir ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous tellement habitué à un James survolté et souriant qu'ils n'avaient pas cherché au-delà ?

\- James…

\- Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus peur là-dedans ?

\- Non…

\- Ils ont réussi à envahir Pré-au-Lard, le seul village entièrement sorcier en Angleterre, et personne n'a rien pu faire. On ne le sait pas forcément, je le sais par mon père à vrai dire, mais il y a des sortilèges de protection tout autour du village, et souvent des patrouilles de brigade magique pour assurer la sécurité. Pourtant ils ont réussi à terroriser tout le monde. C'est peut-être ça d'ailleurs le pire, ils n'étaient là que pour faire peur, pas tuer ou faire un carnage. Les dégâts étaient plus matériels qu'autre chose. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Lily ? Qu'est-ce que ça va donner quand ils décideront de ne plus faire juste de simple manifestation de force mais de réellement attaquer ? Je me suis senti démuni. Je n'ai fait que courir dans tous les sens pour retrouver mes amis en me disant à chaque pas qu'ils pouvaient être morts avant que j'arrive. Les mangemorts ont joué avec nous comme des hippogriffes avec des furets.

\- On sera prêts, dit-elle. On n'est pas sans défense, James. Les Aurors les traquent, ils savent comment…

\- Mais ils sont invisibles ! Coupa-t-il brusquement, comme s'il ne pouvait pas retenir les mots qui se bousculaient contre ses lèvres. Les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui ne sont plus seulement des vieilles familles attachées à la magie noire, il y aussi des gens normaux qui le rejoignent ou des gens au sein même du Ministère. On ne sait qui ils sont, ni qui Il est. Soyons réalistes, on ne connait pas son nom, la Gazette persiste à l'appeler « Tu-Sais-Qui ». Or c'est ça le problème, on ne sait pas qui il est.

\- Peut-être pas, reconnu-t-elle. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de savoir qui il est pour me battre contre ce qu'il représente ou contre ses idéaux. Je ne sais pas encore comment, ni quand, mais je sais que comme moi tu ne resteras pas les bras croisés à attendre qu'il prenne le pouvoir. Tu n'es pas seul et tu n'es pas démuni, James. Et plus que tout, tu ne peux pas t'inquiéter pour tout le monde sans laisser les autres s'inquiéter pour toi. Je comprends ce dont tu as peur, tu as raison et je ne peux pas te dire le contraire, mais il y a une chose que je peux te promettre : tu n'es pas seul pour affronter tes cauchemars et tes angoisses. On a tous les mêmes. Les Maraudeurs sont là pour toi, les filles aussi, et…je suis là pour toi, d'accord ?

Elle pressa sa main un peu plus pour accentuer sa promesse et James releva finalement le regard de ses genoux. Il avait toujours l'air fatigué, mais une détermination qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis un moment irradiait sur son visage.

\- Merci Lily. Vraiment.

\- C'est normal.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes tous les deux à contempler le paysage tandis que le vent les faisait frissonner.

\- Tu veux rentrer au château… ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu avais une autre idée ? Dit Lily.

Il sourit, de ce fameux sourire sincère qu'elle aimait sans l'avouer à voix haute.

\- Ça te dirait d'apprendre à voler ? Demanda-t-il en désignant son balai du menton.

\- Je sais voler !

\- A _vraiment_ voler, Evans, se moqua James.

\- Hors de question, asséna-t-elle avant qu'il ne se lève et la tire par la main. Non, Potter, non…

Evidemment, il se contenta d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Assis à une table isolée aux Trois Balais, Regulus jouait distraitement avec son verre tout en regardant les clients. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il n'avait pas été sûr de venir. Il avait passé la matinée avec Marlène, juste à parler de tout et de rien comme d'habitude, puis il avait rejoint Livia une petite heure. Ça lui faisait encore étrange de se dire…qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Livia était le type de fille intimidante qui vous donnait l'impression de vous juger dès qu'elle posait ses grands yeux vert eau sur vous et il s'en retrouvait parfois déstabilisé. Mais comme souvent entre eux, lui aussi pouvait jouer à ce jeu, et ils se retrouvaient dans le genre de situation où ils se défiaient du regard pendant plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre leur activité normale.

De toute façon, Livia n'avait pas voulu venir aujourd'hui, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Au moins, il n'avait eu à lui mentir ni à elle, ni à Marlène à propos de son rendez-vous du jour. Rendez-vous qui justement venait de franchir la porte.

\- Black ! Je savais qu'on se reverrait tôt ou tard.

En un an, Evan Rosier n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Il avait toujours cet air suffisant qu'il arborait quand il était encore élève à Poudlard, ainsi que les mêmes cheveux blonds or et ses yeux noirs encre. Même si Regulus ne le côtoyait plus au quotidien, il avait eu de ses nouvelles par Elizabeth Yaxley, sa fiancée toujours en septième année à Serpentard. De toute façon, même sans ça, les rumeurs sur son compte étaient nombreuses depuis qu'il avait rejoint les rangs des mangemorts.

\- Rosier, salua Regulus d'un hochement de tête.

\- J'avoue que je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais, mais évidemment un Black ne déçoit jamais. Enfin, presque jamais, ajouta-t-il sardonique. Il y a bien quelques moutons noirs…

\- Bon, écoute, je n'ai pas toute la journée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le rictus de Rosier disparu et il s'assit en face de lui, lentement, comme pour ménager son effet.

\- Toi, dit-il sans ciller.

Regulus retint un mouvement de recul mais Rosier se pencha par-dessus la table, réduisant sa voix à un murmure.

\- J'estime avoir assez attendu, Black. Je t'ai fait une proposition l'année dernière et tu m'as demandé un délai, ce que j'ai gracieusement accepté. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'impatiente et il n'attendra pas indéfiniment. Si tu crois que ta pseudo participation à l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard a suffi, détrompe-toi. Il faudra que tu fasses plus pour prouver ta valeur et rejoindre nos rangs. Les mangemorts sont dévoués à la cause. Comme je le disais, tu es un Black, n'est-ce pas ? Les idéaux de ta famille, ainsi que les valeurs qu'elle soutient, sont connues et il se trouve que tu es l'héritier désormais depuis…le départ de ton frère dirons-nous. Alors je te le demande une dernière fois, est-ce que tu vas fuir comme lui ou prendre tes responsabilités et faire honneur à ton nom ?

Regulus sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et il espérait que Rosier ne pouvait pas percevoir son désarroi. L'année dernière, quand Rosier l'avait approché une première fois, il avait prétendu avoir besoin de temps pour réfléchir, ce qui en soi n'était pas faux. Il y avait réfléchi. Beaucoup. Ses débats intérieurs opposaient souvent la voix de sa mère et de Bellatrix d'un côté, et celles de Livia et Marlène de l'autre.

Aujourd'hui, il était temps de prendre une décision. « Est-ce que tu vas fuir comme lui » venait de lui demander Rosier. Il se rappela des mots qu'il avait jeté à la figure de Marlène, quelques jours après l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard : « Sirius n'a fait que se sauver, fuir, moi je suis resté. Alors Marlène ? Qui a été le plus courageux de nous deux au final ? ». Ce n'était maintenant qu'il réalisait à quel point ce sentiment était ancré en lui.

Regulus redressa le menton et planta son regard dans celui de Rosier. Prends ça, Sirius, pensa-t-il, regarde-moi devenir tout ce que tu m'éprises… Penses à ce qui aurait différent si tu ne m'avais pas abandonné.

\- J'en suis.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Rosier.

\- Merveilleux Black, susurra-t-il. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera ravi de l'apprendre.


	15. Chapitre 14: Une danse dans la cabane

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

Chapitre XIV : Une danse dans la cabane

\- Noisette, noir, au lait ou blanc ?

\- Hum ?

\- Le chocolat pour Peter, précisa Alexia. Je lui ai promis de lui en ramener vu qu'il est coincé à l'infirmerie.

\- Oh… au lait. Prends-lui des chocogrenouilles, il adore ça. Et il arrêtera de me piquer les miennes !

Alexia se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, bras tendus, pour attraper les bonbons de l'étagère d'Honeydukes. Elle sentit Sirius se glisser derrière elle et la soulever par les hanches pour l'aider.

\- Ah merci ! Je savais bien que je sortais avec toi pour quelque chose.

\- Très drôle, dit-il en la reposant au sol. T'aurais pas pris du poids toi ?

\- Si ! Deux kilos cet été !

« Je suis sûrement la seule fille à annoncer ça avec enthousiasme », songea-t-elle, moitié amusée moitié embarrassée quand une cliente à côté d'elle la détailla du regard étrangement. Sirius ne parut pas le remarquer, ou du moins fit exprès de l'ignorer, et la déchargea de toutes ses friandises pour se diriger vers la caisse. Elle le rattrapa aussitôt.

\- Certainement pas, s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant sortir des pièces de sa poche. C'est moi qui paye.

\- Je peux très bien…

\- Non, tu ne peux pas. C'est ton anniversaire et c'est moi qui ai dit à Peter que je lui ramènerais des bonbons. Donc je paye.

\- « Je », « moi » … On t'a déjà dit que t'étais égocentrique, princesse ?

\- Dit le mec le plus égocentrique que je connaisse, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

\- James sera ravi de savoir qu'il n'est plus premier en quelque chose.

Alexia détourna la tête pour qu'il ne la voit pas rire mais au vu de son sourire goguenard une seconde plus tard, elle avait lamentablement échoué.

En face d'eux, la gérante du magasin haussa un sourcil, clairement amusée elle aussi.

\- Vous savez, du moment que je suis rémunérée, peu m'importe qui paye pour tout ça, mais il serait plus galant pour ce jeune homme de s'en charger. Croyez-moi, ma petite, il faut savoir se battre pour ses droits et être féministe en toutes occasions sauf quand vous pouvez économiser une mornille.

La vieille femme lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- J'y penserais pour la prochaine fois, promit-elle, juste pas aujourd'hui. C'est vraiment son anniversaire.

\- Dans ce cas, remballez-moi ça. Tenez, cadeau de la maison.

\- Quoi ? Non, madame, on…

\- J'insiste, dit la gérante en tendant le sac à Sirius. Disons que c'est pour vous remercier de nous dévaliser à chaque sortie de Poudlard. Ça représente toujours un quart de notre chiffre d'affaire.

Alexia dû bien la remercier une bonne dizaine de fois avant de se faire jeter dehors. Ils remontèrent ensuite l'avenue principale jusqu'au bout du village, main dans la main. Rosemerta les salua depuis le perron des Trois Balais et finalement ils s'arrêtèrent pour s'assoir sur la barrière qui délimitait le terrain de la Cabane Hurlante qui se dressait sur une colline à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Vous rentrez vraiment tous là-dedans ?

\- Dans quoi ? La cabane ? Evidemment, elle est plus grande qu'elle en a l'air.

\- Tu veux dire…qu'elle est plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur ?

\- Hum ? Ouais, c'est ça.

Alexia roula des yeux et mordit dans la tête de sa chocogrenouille.

\- Ok, j'ai compris, j'arrête avec les blagues sur Doctor Who.

\- Désolé…J'ai encore loupé une référence moldue ?

\- T'inquiète, je m'en remettrais, assura-t-elle. Donc tu disais ? Il y a un tunnel qui part du saule cogneur jusqu'ici c'est ça ?

\- Exactement. Ça permet à Remus d'arriver dans un endroit sûr chaque soir de pleine lune sans se faire remarquer.

\- Ingénieux ! Qui a eu l'idée ?

\- Nous évidemment, dit Sirius d'un air important.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Non, c'était Dumbledore…

Alexia éclata de rire et tendit la main pour piocher dans le paquet de dragées surprise de Berthie Crochue qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux.

\- Eh ! Protesta-t-il. Termine déjà ton chocolat avant de me vandaliser.

\- On a eu ce paquet gratuitement, je peux bien en manger tant que je veux, argua-t-elle.

Elle ponctua sa remarqua en lançant une poignée de dragées dans sa bouche et grimaça en sentant tous les goûts se mélanger. Elle reporta son regard sur la cabane. Même en sachant qu'elle n'était pas hantée pour de vrai, elle ne blâmait pas les habitants de Pré-au-Lard de la craindre car elle n'avait vraiment rien d'engageant.

A l'écart et solitaire sur sa colline, la maison avait un aspect intimidant. Entièrement condamnée, les fenêtres étaient obstruées avec des larges planches de bois et les tuiles de la toiture paraissaient pouvoir s'effondrer à tout instant. Un jardin sinistre entourait la demeure, des hautes herbes commençaient à ronger les murs et à envahir le petit chemin de terre qui menait à l'entrée.

Si l'extérieur était dans cet état, Alexia se demandait à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur. Comme d'habitude, Sirius parut deviner ce à quoi elle pensait.

\- Tu veux aller faire un tour dedans ?

\- On peut ?

\- Tu es avec un Maraudeur, princesse, lança-t-il. Tout est possible !

Il sauta du muret et lui tendit la main, comme une invitation. Alexia n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle entrelaça ses doigts entre les siens et se laissa entraîner en direction de la cabane. C'était peut-être idiot, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il invitait à pénétrer un lieu privé, quelque chose qui jusque-là avait été hors de sa portée. Ça allait bientôt faire un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble, pourtant il y avait toujours eu une partie de Sirius à laquelle elle n'avait jamais eu accès, quelque chose qu'il ne semblait partager qu'avec James, Remus et Peter. Comme une sorte d'exclusivité de Maraudeur. La Cabane Hurlante représentait bien cette idée.

Elle crut une seconde qu'il allait la faire simplement passer par la porte d'entrée, mais elle s'aperçut que cette dernière, tout comme les fenêtres, était condamnée par des panneaux de bois (et sûrement par des sortilèges mis en place par le directeur lui-même, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion). Sirius se contenta de continuer pour contourner la maison, avant de la conduire devant… l'entrée d'un tunnel sombre ?

\- C'est la deuxième entrée du tunnel qu'on utilise sous le saule cogneur, dit-il en avançant sans marquer de pause. On ne passe jamais par ici, Dumbledore la juste crée au cas où Remus devrait sortir précipitamment de la cabane, pour qu'il n'ait pas à refaire tout le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard.

Effectivement, ils ne prirent pas plus de deux minutes pour sortir du tunnel. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, Alexia sentit le sol de terre se changer en parquet grinçant. Si elle avait cru que la cabane avait l'air lugubre de l'extérieur, l'intérieur n'était franchement pas mieux. De la poussière s'était incrustée un peu partout et les marches des escaliers émirent des bruits inquiétant sous son poids. En entrant dans la pièce principale, ou du moins celle qui paraissait avoir été utilisée ces derniers mois, Alexia resta clouée sur place.

Une vieille commode à la peinture écaillée était poussée contre le mur près de la porte, un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps rongés par les doxys occupait le côté droit et les vitres ébréchées des fenêtres laissait passer un faible rayon de lumière dans lequel se dessinait des grains de poussières en suspension dans l'air. Comment Remus faisait pour supporter cet endroit une fois par mois ?

\- Ce n'est pas si terrible, dit Sirius en remarquant son expression. Je sais que ça peut paraître… délabré au premier regard, mais la cabane n'est pas en si mauvais état que ça. Dumbledore a pris des mesures quand il a décidé d'en faire le repère du loup. On a essayé de donner des trucs à Remus pour rendre l'endroit plus sympa aussi…

Alexia reprit son analyse de la pièce. Une couverture était soigneusement pliée au pied du lit, juste à côté d'une petite pile de livre. Sur la commode trônait un verre d'eau vide, un paquet de biscuit au chocolat (visiblement bien entamé), et un tourne disque à l'air incongru dans ce décor.

\- Un tourne disque ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Ouais, Remus aime bien écouter de la musique parfois pour se détendre apparemment. On a trouvé celui-là dans le grenier chez les Potter, c'est un tourne disque sorcier.

\- Et vous venez souvent ici ? Tu as l'air de tout connaître !

\- De temps en temps, Remus nous montre la cabane, c'est tout, répondit-il d'un ton étrange.

Alexia ne s'attarda pas sur son hésitation. Encore une fois, elle était consciente de ne pas tout savoir sur les secrets des Maraudeurs et elle était déjà contente de visiter la cabane qui avait une signification si forte pour Remus.

\- Tu veux danser ?

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, hilare.

\- Danser, répéta Sirius, un petit rictus aux lèvres. Au temps que ce tourne disque serve !

\- Est-ce que tu as au moins un vinyle ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on est idiot au point d'installer un tourne disque ici mais d'oublier d'amener des disques ?

\- Avec vous ? Je m'attends à tout ! « Tout est possible avec un Maraudeur », non ?

Sirius se contenta de sourire un peu plus, et, sans la quitter du regard, marcha à reculons jusqu'au tourne disque. D'un coup de baguette, le bras mécanique se déplaça et se posa sur la platine… Les notes de musique emplirent la pièce, lentes et entraînantes.

Alexia rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire en reconnaissant le morceau.

\- _Tu as ensorcelé mon cœur_! Ne me dis pas que Remus est fan de Celestina Moldubec ?

\- Je ne dénoncerais personne, dit-il.

Il lui prit la main et l'attira contre lui, incapable de se retenir de sourire, ce qui n'avait pas grande importante puisqu'Alexia était dans le même état. Ils tournèrent lentement sur place au rythme de la voix rauque de la chanteuse.

Si Alexia se contentait de danser sans grande cohérence, elle s'aperçut vite que Sirius semblait maîtriser chaque pas à la perfection.

\- Tu as appris à danser ? S'étonna-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Laborieusement mais oui, murmura-t-il. Ma mère tenait à ce que Reg et moi ne ridiculisions pas la famille pendant les bals de sangs-purs. Je peux te dire que Dymphna Zabini est une terrible partenaire, elle me marchait sur les pieds tout le temps.

Evidemment, pile à ce moment-là, Alexia sentit son pied écraser celui de Sirius. Elle rougit et Sirius pouffa.

\- Désolée…

\- Avec toi ce n'est pas grave, princesse.

Il entremêla leurs mains ensemble et caressa l'intérieur de son poignet, traçant des motifs alambiqués du bout du doigt. Il sentit son pouls battre à travers. Elle lui sembla plus vivante que jamais à cet instant.

* * *

La lettre était arrivée en fin d'après-midi, un peu après son retour du terrain de Quidditch avec James. Ce dernier avait eu l'air de bien meilleure humeur après leur discussion, plus léger, comme si un poids lui avait été soulevé des épaules, et il ressemblait déjà bien plus à lui-même quand il sautillait sur place ou souriait de ce sourire malicieux qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Pas que Lily remarque le type de sourire de James, pas du tout.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait plus pensé à cette lettre depuis un moment. Il y a quelques semaines, James avait proposé à tout leur petit groupe de venir passer le dernier week-end des vacances de noël chez lui, au manoir Potter. Il avait assuré que ses parents étaient d'accord, que ça leur ferait même plaisir d'avoir du monde, et Remus et Peter s'étaient empressés d'accepter. Dorcas avait elle aussi dit oui sans même concerter ses parents.

Dans son cas, Lily avait envoyé une lettre, tout comme Marlène et Alexia qui avaient reçu toutes les deux l'autorisation hier. Le problème : Lily avait reçu deux lettres. Et si celle de ses parents lui souhaitait de bien s'amuser avec ses amis, celle de sa sœur était beaucoup plus acerbe.

 _Lily,_

 _Maman m'a appris ce matin que tu ne serais pas là le week-end après noël. Apparemment tu seras chez un garçon, un ami, …comme toi. J'ai toujours su qu'un jour tu ne reviendrais pas de ton monde. Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire que c'est moi qui te repousse._

 _Tu te souviens quand on passait le lendemain de noël toutes les deux, petites ? C'était notre tradition juste à nous. Je t'enveloppais dans une couverture et je te lisais une histoire. Un jour tu m'as demandé une histoire avec une sorcière. Mais avec « une gentille sorcière ». Je crois que j'ai compris ce jour-là que tu ne serais plus jamais comme moi._

 _On ne sera jamais pareilles Lily. Je ne veux pas être bizarre comme toi. Tu peux continuer à prétendre le contraire, à prétendre que rien a changé, mais c'est faux. Restes dans ton école de monstre avec les personnes qui te comprennent et que tu aimes visiblement plus que ta propre famille._

 _Tu n'es pas comme nous, tu ne le seras plus jamais et peut-être que tu ne l'as jamais été. Rends-nous les choses plus facile à toutes les deux, Lily, et ne reviens pas vers moi en prétendant être normale parce que tu ne l'es pas. Tu es un monstre._

 _Ta sœur il y a longtemps,_

 _Pétunia_

Le morceau de papier blanc et fin, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le parchemin sur lequel elle avait écrit sa demande, glissa entre ses mains alors que les mots se brouillaient à cause des larmes. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Pétunia, la veille de la rentrée en septembre, c'était pour le dîner où elle avait rencontré le petit ami de sa sœur, Vernon. Déjà il y a deux mois, la fissure entre elle lui avait paru être un gouffre…mais pas un gouffre insurmontable. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée.

Un sanglot coincé dans la gorge, ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la lettre.

\- Lily ? Murmura James à côté d'elle. Ça va ?

\- Hum ? Oui…oui…Ce sont mes parents, ils disent que je peux venir chez toi à noël.

\- Génial…Alors pourquoi tu as l'air d'avoir avalé un bocal de couleuvre ? Tu espérais qu'ils te donnent une excuse pour m'éviter ?

Lily gloussa.

\- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Ma sœur n'est juste pas très contente, comme d'habitude.

Sans un mot, elle tendit la lettre à James. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à mesure qu'il parcourait les phrases à l'écriture penchée que Pétunia lui jetait au visage.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le hall principal, sur le banc près des sabliers, là où ils avaient fait une pause sur le chemin du retour à la salle commune pour que Lily puisse lire ses lettres.

\- Elle est idiote, déclara James après une minute. Elle est…

\- Ma sœur donc évite de l'insulter.

\- Parce qu'elle s'en prive, elle, peut-être ? Répliqua-t-il d'une voix tranchante. « Un monstre ». C'est ce qu'elle pense de toi ?

\- C'est ce qu'elle pense de nous, plutôt. Des sorciers en général.

\- On appelle ça du racisme, Lily.

\- Non, elle…

\- Tu appelles ça comment alors ? Sérieusement, c'est révoltant ! Tu devrais…je ne sais pas… je veux dire, toi plus qu'aucune autre personne que je connais devrait…

\- Devrait quoi, James ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Elle reste ma sœur ! Et je te ferais dire que je reçois les mêmes réactions dans le monde sorcier parce que je suis née-moldue. Apparemment, je ne suis pas normale pour tout le monde, quoique ça veuille dire.

\- Tout le monde ne pense pas ça, dit-il vertement. Et ceux qui le pensent…ce sont eux les monstres. Tu es autant une sorcière que moi, que Rosier ou n'importe qui dans ce château, peu importe ce qu'ils disent. Tu es même meilleure que la plupart !

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatter par tes compliments ou révulser que tu me compares à Rosier.

James sourit et se tourna vers elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi détendu et calme depuis un moment.

\- Je suis là pour toi, souffla-t-il sans cesser de lui sourire.

Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés il y a une à peine une heure se suspendirent entre eux. A nouveau, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- On fait une drôle d'équipe, non ? Marmonna-t-elle, une chaleur étrange au creux du ventre.

\- La meilleure équipe, corrigea-t-il.

\- Cornedrue, tu fais pleurer les filles maintenant ? Lança une voix.

Lily sursauta. Sur leur droite, Sirius et Alexia arrivaient vers eux, main dans la main. Ils avaient l'air radieux…et amoureux, songea-t-elle avec tendresse. Sans même demander, ils s'assirent sur le banc avec eux.

\- Et je croyais que c'était toi et moi la meilleure équipe ? Ajouta Sirius en prenant un air vexé.

\- Ça dépend des jours, dit James, badin. Alors Pré-au-Lard ? C'était bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, à part vous désoler sur mon absence ?

\- On a dansé, dit Alexia. Mais tu n'en sauras pas plus… fallait venir !

\- Pour danser avec Sirius ? Non merci !

Sirius lui donna un coup dans l'épaule et ignora son meilleur ami pour se concentrer sur Lily, dont les yeux étaient encore rougis.

\- Eh Evans ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait pour te faire pleurer ?

\- Ce n'était pas lui cette fois, avoua-t-elle, touchée par l'inquiétude évidente de Sirius pour elle, même s'il tentait de le cacher. Pétunia m'a juste envoyé une lettre…un peu imagée si on peut dire.

\- Ah… Le fameux « tu n'es pas comme nous donc je te déteste » ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui…

\- Ne fais pas attention à ces gens-là, Evans. Même si c'est ta sœur ou ta famille. Ne change pas qui tu es pour leur faire plaisir. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Crois-moi, je connais tout ça par cœur depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre. Les sang-purs qui clament que les nés-moldus valent moins qu'eux ont juste peur, n'oublie jamais ça. Ils ont peur de toi. Ils ont peur que tu sois meilleure sorcière qu'eux alors même que la magie est un don qu'ils ont depuis des siècles, tu remets en cause leur pouvoir, leur influence, leur importance dans la communauté sorcière. Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur restent si des « imposteurs », d'après leurs mots, peuvent rivaliser avec eux ? En quoi est-ce qu'ils sont légitimes pour continuer à exercer leur pouvoir ? Tu leur fais peur, Evans, pas le contraire. Ta sœur, mes parents… Ils ont peur de quelque chose qu'ils ne connaissent même pas. J'ai choisi d'apprendre, de me délivrer de tout ça. Ça ne tient qu'à toi de faire la même chose. Montre-leur que tu es capable de faire de grandes choses sans eux, sans leurs valeurs à deux noises. Tu verras, ils vont regretter de t'avoir sous-estimé.

\- Et si je ne veux pas réussir sans eux ? Contesta-t-elle d'une petite voix. Si je ne veux pas perdre ma sœur ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui y perd, Evans, répondit-il immédiatement. Ce n'est pas toi qui part, ce sont eux qui t'ont abandonné il y a longtemps. Choisis juste d'autres personnes pour avancer, des personnes qui seront là, peu importe qui tu décides d'être.

Lily dévisagea Sirius, qui continuait à lui sourire avec assurance, sans savoir exactement s'il parlait encore d'elle ou de lui. Elle prit soudain conscience de quelque chose. Sirius Black ne souriait que pour tromper son monde. Il avait appris à se cacher derrière ses blagues, son air nonchalant et son ton arrogant. Son bouclier ne tombait qu'en présence de ses véritables amis, ceux qu'il considérait comme sa vraie famille. Car au fond il n'était qu'un petit garçon rejeté par ses parents.

Elle regarda tour à tour Sirius, James, et Alexia, qui l'observaient tous avec une confiance sans borne. Une confiance qu'elle ne se rappelait même pas avoir jamais vu sur le visage de Pétunia. Sirius avait raison. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa sœur si cette dernière ne pouvait pas voir au-delà de ses peurs et ses préjugés, elle avait besoin des personnes qui la soutenait. Ça ne voulait pas dire que ça ne faisait pas mal, ni qu'elle abandonnait tout à fait l'espoir qu'un jour les choses iraient mieux, mais pour l'instant elle pouvait s'en sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement tiraillée entre deux mondes, il était temps qu'elle trouve sa place.

 **Dans deux semaines, ça ne sera pas un chapitre mais un bonus/chapitre/interlude (je sais pas trop comment l'appeler ça rentre dans l'histoire de la fanfic mais ça sera un flashback sur le 5e année et l'épisode de Rogue et la cabane hurlante). C'est un bonus un peu long (26 pages) et j'espère que vous aimerez!**

 **Gros bisous!**


	16. Bonus 2: People Need People

**Donc voilà, cette semaine c'est un bonus! Le titre j'avoue je l'ai piqué à la série Skam (si vous connaissez pas allez-y!). Il porte sur la 5e année des Maraudeurs, donc avant ATDM, mais j'y ferais sans doute référence plus tard dans la fanfic. Et surtout c'est une histoire que j'avais envie de raconter depuis un moment.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **People Need People**

« Un jour je te décevrai, et ce jour-là, j'aurai besoin de toi »

-Robert Desnos-

 _Mercredi 9 janvier 11h03 – L'infirmerie_

Ne bouge pas, pensa Remus dès qu'il commença à reprendre conscience. N'essaye pas de bouger. C'est la première chose à laquelle il pensa en retrouvant ses sensations, d'abord au niveau des jambes puis le haut du corps. La tête lui tournait et sa cheville le faisait souffrir malgré le bandage qu'il sentait autour de sa peau.

Il cligna des yeux, aveuglé par les rayons du soleil. Au moins, il savait où il était. Il s'était réveillé suffisamment fois désorienté à l'infirmerie après ses transformations pour reconnaître le lieu.

\- Remus ? Murmura une voix sur sa droite. Lunard, tu m'entends ?

\- Peter ?

\- Reste allongé, ça va aller. Tu veux ta potion ?

Malgré le conseil de son ami, Remus se redressa sur un coude et ses côtes protestèrent. Il étouffa une plainte puis porta la main à sa poitrine.

\- Pomfresh a dit que tu avais sûrement une côte de froissée… dit Peter, assis sur une chaise en bois près de son lit. On a été obligé de t'immobiliser, désolé.

\- M'immobiliser ? Comment ça ?

Peter resta muet. Sans un mot, il lui tendit sa potion. Remus ignora sa nausée et l'avala, sachant qu'il se sentirait mieux dans quelques minutes quand elle aurait fait effet. Alors qu'il se rallongeait contre son oreiller, il remarqua le visage fatigué de Peter et son air nerveux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le voyait au teint pâle de son ami, à ses doigts qui s'agitaient sur ses genoux.

\- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Queudver, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Rien ! Rien, Remus, ce n'était pas de ta faute !

\- Pas ma faute ? Pas ma faute de quoi ? Paniqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Peter déglutit.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute… La soirée…Tout s'est enchaîné vite et…ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde va bien.

\- Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-il.

La gorge sèche, il ferma brièvement les yeux, toujours nauséeux. Il sentait s'agiter au fond de son ventre cette peur viscérale et familière qui ne le quittait jamais et qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

En sentant Peter l'observer, il détourna la tête. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé mais quelqu'un occupait le lit à côté du sien, un garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille dont les lunettes étaient posées sur la table de nuit. Remus trembla, le souffle court.

\- James… Oh mon dieu… Merlin…

\- Trois personnes formidables, pas vrai ? Lança James d'une voix rauque.

Encore à moitié endormi, il se redressa pour faire face aux deux autres Maraudeurs. Il était torse nu, et Remus distingua une griffure le long de sa clavicule qui disparaissait sous le large bandage autour de son épaule. Avec une grimace, il se pencha pour attraper ses lunettes puis s'empressa de reprendre la parole en voyant l'expression horrifiée de Remus.

\- Juste une égratignure et l'épaule déboîtée ! Trois fois rien, promis. J'en ai déjà eu plein en jouant au Quidditch.

\- C'est moi qui… ?

\- Pas directement, répondit Peter. C'est le saule cogneur qui a fait le plus de dégât. Ça nous a d'ailleurs servi d'excuse quand Pomfresh a posé des questions. Quoi ? Ajouta-t-il après un temps d'arrêt. On ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité ! Je suis un bon menteur quand je le veux.

\- Mais elle sait pour ma lycanthropie… pourquoi… Je ne comprends rien !

James et Peter échangèrent un regard. C'est à cet instant que Remus réalisa qu'il manquait quelque chose. Dans sa confusion, tout lui avait paru flou mais il se sentait revenir à lui à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

\- Où est Sirius ?

\- Quelque part… dit Peter évasivement tandis que le visage de James se fermait complétement.

Remus cligna des yeux, surpris. Ce n'était pas normal. James ne devrait pas réagir comme ça à la mention de son meilleur ami. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement et il enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume pour ne pas perdre pied.

\- Je… je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Racontez-moi !

Comme s'il savait que c'était inévitable, James soupira et repoussa sa couverture avant de se lever. Il traversa la distance entre les deux lits et s'assit aux pieds de Remus tandis que Peter rapprochait sa chaise. Il y eu un léger silence, aucun des deux ne sachant vraiment comment commencer, puis à la surprise générale ce fut Peter qui prit l'initiative.

\- La pleine lune n'allait plus tarder, dit-il en regardant un point au-dessus de la tête de Remus, concentré, et on était tous dans la cabane hurlante. Tu ne te sentais pas très bien alors je t'ai aidé à t'allonger sur le vieux lit. C'était comme d'habitude, on l'avait déjà fait. Mais au bout de dix minutes, James a vu quelqu'un qui s'approchait sur la carte, juste devant le saule cogneur.

\- Il était plus de 23h ! Qui aurait… ?

\- Rogue, coupa James, clairement irrité. C'était cet imbécile de Servilus !

Remus fronça les sourcils.

\- Rogue ? Répéta-t-il. Mais…

Soudain, il se figea. Il était sûr que s'il avait eu quelque chose dans l'estomac il aurait vomi. Pris de vertige, il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et ses oreilles bourdonner, incapable d'arrêter la panique qui l'envahissait ainsi que les images qui flashaient dans son esprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Gémit-il. Merlin, qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

\- Non ! S'écrièrent James et Peter ensemble.

\- Tu n'as rien fait, il va bien !

\- Ce qui est dommage si tu veux mon avis…

\- James ! Réprimanda Peter. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Il jeta un regard appuyé à Remus, toujours proche de l'hyperventilation et aussi pâle que ses draps. James se mordit la lèvre.

\- Désolé… Continus, Pete.

\- Ouais, comme je le disais c'est à ce moment-là qu'on a vu Rogue sur la carte et…

 _Mardi 8 Janvier 23h38 – La cabane hurlante_

James était assis sur une vieille table poussiéreuse, balançant ses jambes dans le vide à un rythme régulier tandis qu'il faisait mine d'examiner la carte des Maraudeurs tout en gardant un œil sur Remus. Le jeune homme avait commencé à se sentir mal en arrivant et avait dû s'allonger sur le lit au sommier cassé dans le coin de la pièce. A ses côtés, Peter veillait sur lui en lui racontant des blagues pour le distraire. James savait que Remus n'aimait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui et il préférait donc laisser le soin à Queudver de gérer la situation. Pas besoin d'être à trois pour un simple vertige, surtout que la pleine lune approchait.

\- Pourquoi les gobelins n'aiment pas les sorciers ?

\- Je ne sais pas Pete… dit Remus avec l'air de celui qui s'attend au pire.

\- Parce qu'ils leur ont cherché des noises !

Consterné et amusé à la fois, James pouffa et reporta son attention sur la carte. Il se demanda ce qui était le plus grave : les jeux de mots de Peter ou le fait qu'il les trouve drôles.

Brusquement, quelque chose attira son attention et il plissa les yeux en rapprochant la carte. Il pensa d'abord que la faible lumière lui jouait un tour mais non, il y avait bien un point qui était en train de se diriger droit vers le saule cogneur, juste à l'entrée du passage secret qui menait jusqu'à la cabane hurlante.

\- Eh les gars… Y a un truc étrange…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sirius en se relevant la tête de son livre d'Etudes des Moldus.

\- Il y a quelqu'un dans le tunnel… quelqu'un qui vient par ici.

\- Quoi ? T'es sûr ?

\- C'est sur la carte !

\- C'est peut-être Pomfresh qui a oublié de…

\- Non, c'est Rogue.

Peter haussa un sourcil.

\- Servilus ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il viendrait ? Tu portes tes lunettes ?

\- Regarde toi-même, s'impatienta James. Là, lis : Severus Rogue. Je n'invente pas.

\- Putain…

James tourna la tête vers Sirius. Il s'était figé sur place, le teint soudain beaucoup plus pâle qu'il y a une minute, presque aussi blême que Remus en fait et ça voulait tout dire.

\- Patmol ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Putain ne me dis pas que cet imbécile a vraiment…oh non !

\- Sirius, de quoi tu parles ? Souffla Remus depuis son lit.

Mais Sirius traversa la pièce et arracha pratiquement la carte des mains de James pour vérifier par lui-même. Evidemment, le nom de Rogue s'étalait en toutes lettres au début du tunnel. Une vague de panique l'envahit. Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Rogue n'avait pas pu prendre sa blague sérieusement et décider de débarquer un soir de pleine lune alors que Remus allait se transformer dans quelques minutes.

Il sentit son sang rugir dans ses oreilles et sa gorge devenir sèche, paniqué, avant que James ne lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule pour le faire revenir à lui.

\- Patmol ! Tu m'entends ? Dit-il avec urgence. Qu'est-ce que Rogue fait ici ?

\- Je… Bon sang, James, je ne pensais pas qu'il m'écouterait !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Sirius ferma les yeux une seconde, incapable de penser correctement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Cria James.

\- Je lui ait dit venir ce soir, je lui ai dit qu'il découvrirait ce que cachait prétendument Remus s'il venait au saule cogneur !

\- Tu as quoi ?! Glapit Remus. Sirius !

\- Je suis désolé, je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Remus et Peter le dévisageaient avec horreur, stupéfaits. Mais le pire était James. Son meilleur ami le regardait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, une lueur insoutenable dans le regard. La trahison. La déception. La colère.

Sirius fit un pas vers lui, la main tendue même s'il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire, mais James recula, impassible.

\- Il faut le sortir de là. Maintenant.

\- James…

\- La ferme Black ! Juste… la ferme pour l'instant, c'est clair ?

Sirius tressaillit. Jamais James ne l'avait appelé par son nom de famille. Jamais. Pourtant, il n'était pas mieux qu'eux aujourd'hui et cette simple réalisation lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- James ! Appela Peter. James, la transformation commence !

Comme pour confirmer un rayon de lune éclaira la pièce, projetant des ombres inquiétantes contre les murs, et le bruit d'un os qui craque résonna, suivit du cri de douleur de Remus. Quand le lycanthrope rouvrit les yeux, la couleur ambre de ses iris avait presque virée à un jaune surnaturel, comme de l'or en fusion.

\- Transformez-vous ! Tous les deux ! Retenez le loup le plus longtemps possible, il faut sortir Rogue de la cabane !

James se mit à courir avant même de terminer sa phrase. Alors qu'il dévalait la première volée de marche, il songea qu'il aurait dû demander à Peter de s'occuper de Rogue puisqu'un rat face à un loup ne pouvait rien faire contrairement à un cerf, mais il connaissait son ami. Peter avait tendance à paniquer facilement et ce n'était pas certain qu'il arrive à tenir tête à Rogue. Et puis il ne courrait pas aussi vite que lui.

James redoubla sa foulée. Il savait que la transformation était plus rapide, elle l'était de plus en plus chaque année, comme si le corps de Remus s'y habituait d'une certaine façon. Il n'avait que quelques minutes pour faire sortir Rogue du tunnel avant que le loup ne sente son odeur.

Dans un dérapage contrôlé, il tourna à gauche pour s'engouffrer dans un couloir adjacent de la cabane dont il avait mémorisé l'architecture par cœur. Il ne pouvait après tout pas arriver vers Rogue par l'avant -sinon il devinerait qu'il était avec Remus à l'intérieur pour sa transformation, ce qui soulèverait trop de question délicate- et la seule façon d'avoir l'air de le rattraper par derrière était de passer par ici. Le chemin n'était pas plus long en soi mais il comportait deux escaliers en plus.

Sans se soucier de la possibilité de se tordre une cheville, James sauta au moins trois marches et accéléra, le souffle court. Le bruit de ses sur le parquet grinçant faisait presque autant de bruit que son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique.

Au loin, il crut entendre un long hurlement. Le loup s'était transformé.

Trop sonné, il continua à courir et ne réalisa pas qu'une silhouette se dressait devant lui. Il percuta Rogue dans son élan, les faisant trébucher tous les deux.

\- Merlin qu'est-ce que… Potter !

\- Tu dois sortir d'ici ! Tout de suite !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je découvre ce que toi et tes amis faites d'illégal là-dedans ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas, tu dois partir ! Maintenant !

James le poussa dans l'autre sens, paniqué.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Bordel Rogue, bouge !

\- Non, laisse-moi ! Je vais découvrir ce que vous cachez et tu ne pourras pas…

\- Espèce d'idiot tu ne comprends rien ! Cours ! Si on reste là on est mort !

Une once de doute apparut sur le visage de Rogue.

\- Comment ça… ?

Un nouveau hurlement retenti, bien plus audible que le premier, et un bruit de porte qui claque, voire se brise, déchira l'air tandis qu'un chien se mettait à aboyer frénétiquement. James attrapa Rogue par le bras et le tira violemment.

\- Cours !

Rogue ne protesta pas d'avantage.

Les deux garçons se mirent à courir côte à côte dans l'étroit tunnel malgré le manque de lumière, la peur au ventre. Derrière eux, ils entendaient à présent distinctement des grognements de bête et de griffes frappant le sol inégal dans leur course effrénée.

James osa jeter un coup d'œil dans son dos et il faillit faire une crise de panique quand il croisa les yeux jaunes et sauvages du loup à l'autre bout du tunnel. Merde.

\- Plus vite ! Hurla-t-il. Cours !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un…un loup-garou ? Mais…

\- Rogue ! Cours !

James le saisit par le col de sa robe de sorcier, se souciant peu de l'étrangler du moment qu'il se remettait à courir.

\- Attention !

Alors que le loup allait se jeter sur eux, un énorme chien noir bondit de nulle part et le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Le loup grogna et claqua des mâchoires, furieux.

Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais ces quelques secondes de gagner leur permirent d'atteindre le bout du tunnel. Ils émergèrent dehors, tremblants et la respiration en lambeau, l'air frais de la nuit hivernale leur transperçant la peau comme des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc.

\- Un loup-garou ! Hurla Rogue. Un loup-garou !

\- J'avais remarqué, merci bien !

Les mains sur les genoux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, James jeta un coup d'œil à Servilus. Il avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir. Tous ses doutes se confirmaient ce soir et les pièces du puzzle qui l'obsédait depuis des mois s'assemblaient dans sa tête une par une. Les disparitions de Lupin une fois par mois toujours justifiées par des excuses étranges, sa fatigue chronique, les cicatrices sur son visage et ses bras, les chuchotements des Maraudeurs… Il aurait dû le voir venir mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer ça ?

\- Un loup-garou… répéta-t-il lentement. Lupin est un loup-garou !

\- Tu ne peux rien dire à personne ! Tu m'entends, Severus ? Tu ne dois pas le répéter !

\- Ne rien dire à personne ? Ah ! Evidemment que je vais le dire. A quoi est-ce que vous pensiez ? Un loup-garou dans une école ? Une bête pareille dans une école, Potter ! Attends que Dumbledore l'apprenne, vous serez tous renvoyés !

James lui décocha une œillade assassine.

\- Il sait ! Dumbledore est courant depuis le début, pauvre imbécile ! Et Remus n'est pas une « bête », tu ne comprends rien !

\- Oh non je comprends très bien au contraire. Si Dumbledore est assez sénile pour laisser un monstre à Poudlard, je ne suis pas sûr que le conseil des parents sera de son avis quand ils apprendront que leurs enfants risquent de se faire dévorer une fois par mois !

\- Il n'est pas dangereux… Je veux dire, enfermé ici il n'est pas dangereux !

\- C'est ça, rétorqua Rogue plein de dédain. Je viens de frôler la mort et…

Sa phrase fut coupée par un rugissement. Ils n'eurent le temps que de reculer d'un pas avant qu'une masse sombre ne surgissent brusquement du trou entre les racines Le loup se précipita vers eux, gueule béante, tandis qu'un rat filait derrière lui à toute vitesse.

Une seconde plus tard, Peter se tenait à sa place, donnant l'impression dans l'obscurité qu'il venait de sortir du tunnel sous forme humaine. Avant même que James ou Severus n'aient pu esquisser un geste, Peter leva sa baguette et la pointa vers le loup, trop distrait pour l'avoir remarqué.

 _\- Stupefix !_

Le sortilège parut l'étourdir une seconde mais pas plus. Encore plus énervé, il fit volte-face et Peter recula précipitamment, heurtant le tronc du saule cogneur.

\- James ! Fais quelque chose !

\- J'ai pas ma baguette !

Lui aussi déboulé de nulle part à la suite du loup, Sirius émergea à côté de Peter.

\- Cornedrue ! Attrape !

James leva le bras, sa main se refermant sur la baguette que venait de lui jeter son meilleur ami grâce à ses réflexes de poursuiveur. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de penser à un sortilège qui pourrait arrêter le loup que quelque chose le percuta violemment dans les côtes.

Il s'étala par terre et l'air se vida de ses poumons d'un coup tandis qu'une vive douleur explosait dans son épaule et sa clavicule. Il avait fait assez de chute au Quidditch pour savoir instantanément qu'elle était déboîtée. Au-dessus de lui il voyait les branches s'agiter dans tous les sens. L'effet paralysant du nœud à la base du tronc avait dû cesser de fonctionner et l'arbre se défendait, jugeant certainement qu'ils étaient trop proches.

Dans son vol plané, il avait perdu sa baguette.

\- Rogue ! Cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des branches qui sifflaient dans le vent. Rogue ! Immobilise le saule !

Mais Rogue, dont une entaille ensanglantée lui barrait le front, était en train de jeter des sortilèges en direction du loup avec Sirius. Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient côte à côte, des étincelles et des jets de lumières fusant de leurs baguettes avec désespoir alors que la bête grognait et leur tournait autour, furieuse. Aucune trace de Peter.

James roula sur lui-même et gémit de douleur. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il tâtonna dans l'herbe humide à la recherche de sa baguette. Une branche s'abattit à quelques centimètres de lui, laissant une profonde trace dans la trace avant de repartir dans les airs.

\- Ah !

Le cri de Rogue le fit se retourner. Le Serpentard avait plongé à terre pour éviter un coup du saule cogneur. Désormais seul face au loup, Sirius reculait en boîtant, la baguette tendue devant lui d'une main tremblante. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu l'arrêter, mais pas sans le blesser. Or, blesser le loup revenait à blesser Remus.

James tentait de se remettre sur ses pieds lorsque brusquement Peter apparut à côté de lui pour le soutenir.

\- Bon sang où est-ce que tu… ?

\- Dumbledore ! J'ai été cherché Dumbledore !

Le soulagement qui envahie James à la vue du directeur, capable de mettre fin à tout ça, fut plus fort que son inquiétude. Les explications viendraient plus tard mais pour l'instant ils étaient tous en vie.

 _Mercredi 9 Janvier 11h50 – L'infirmerie_

Remus enfouit son visage entre ses genoux, réprimant un sanglot.

\- Merlin, souffla-t-il. Merlin…Merlin…

\- Lunard, calmes-toi…

\- Non ! Par Merlin, James, ne me dis pas de me calmer ! J'aurai pu… j'aurai pu vous blesser, vous tuer même !

\- Mais tout le monde va bien, le réconforta Peter en lui tapotant le dos. Tu m'entends ? Tout va bien.

\- C'est faux… Rogue sait ! Il… L'école entière va savoir que je suis un monstre d'ici le déjeuner et je serais obligé de partir ! Mes parents…

\- Remus ! Remus ! Regarde-moi, dit James. Je te jure que ça n'arrivera pas, Servilus ne dira rien. Dumbledore lui a fait jurer et même si c'est un con de première il n'oserait pas lui désobéir. Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?

Les yeux brûlants de larmes, Remus acquiesça en reniflant. Il prit avec reconnaissance le mouchoir que lui tendait Peter avant de poser l'autre question qui le tourmentait.

\- Pourquoi…pourquoi Sirius… ?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. L'idée en elle-même lui donnait l'impression de se prendre un coup de poignard dans le dos, littéralement. Heureusement, ses deux amis parurent comprendre et continuèrent le récit de la nuit dernière.

 _Mercredi 9 Janvier 2h13 – Bureau de Dumbledore_

Sirius était venu dans le bureau du directeur plus d'une fois durant sa scolarité, mais c'était la première fois que l'immense pièce circulaire lui paraissait aussi imposante et intimidante. Il était presque 2h15 du matin, pourtant le bureau était plein. La situation était trop grave pour attendre demain matin.

\- Aïe !

\- Potter, arrêtez de faire l'enfant, ne bougez plus, ordonna le professeur McGonagall.

Elle était arrivée il y a quelques minutes, blême. En d'autres circonstances Sirius aurait sans doute trouvé drôle de la voir en chemise de nuit et en peignoir en tartan, le chignon à moitié défait, mais rien ne lui paraissait amusant ce soir. Quand elle avait vu James et Rogue, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, madame Pomfresh s'occupant de la coupure au front et des blessures mineures du Serpentard en premier, elle s'était empressée de venir prêter main forte à l'infirmière.

\- Désolé, marmonna James. C'est mon épaule. Je me suis pris une branche du saule cogneur… Je pense qu'elle est déboîtée.

\- Quelle idée d'aller traîner autour de ce maudit arbre en pleine nuit ! Pesta Pomfresh. Vous n'avez donc pas de cerveau ?

D'un geste brusque, elle reposa la compresse ensanglantée qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Très bien, Rogue, ça devrait faire l'affaire pour cette nuit. Passez me voir demain si vous avez encore mal, d'accord ? Quant à vous Potter il va falloir que vous veniez avec moi, votre épaule a besoin de soin.

\- Merci Pompom, intervint Dumbledore. Il viendra dès que nous aurons régler quelques détails, je l'accompagnerais moi-même. Vous pouvez y aller, d'autres patients ont besoin de vous.

Sirius frissonna. Il savait très bien ce que « d'autres patients » signifiait. Remus. Le pauvre ne se retransformerait pas avant l'aube mais Pomfresh devait préparer les potions dont il avait besoin pour récupérer, surtout après une pleine lune éprouvante comme celle-ci. Il ne savait même pas comment il arriverait à lui faire face demain matin, ou dans quelques heures plus exactement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Merlin, c'était un cauchemar.

\- Bien, monsieur. Black, Pettigrow, vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez pas besoin de mes services ?

Les deux garçons secouèrent la tête. Peter s'en était sorti sans réelles conséquences et Sirius ne voulait pas qu'elle soigne ses contusions ou sa blessure à la jambe. Il les méritait et il endurerait la douleur sans broncher.

Le silence ne dura toutefois pas longtemps. Dès que la porte se referma sur Pomfresh, Rogue bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Un loup-garou ! Hurla-t-il, furieux. Vous cachez un loup-garou dans une école ! Est-ce que vous êtes fou ?!

\- La ferme, Rogue ! Répliqua Peter en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte comme si un élève se cachait derrière.

Sirius ne pouvait pas le blâmer. C'était devenu un réflexe pour eux au fil du temps de toujours baisser la voix quand ils parlaient de la lycanthropie de Remus et d'entendre quelqu'un extérieur à leur groupe crier leur secret paraissait étrange, même s'il supposait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Après tout c'était sa faute. A lui et à lui seul.

Très calmement, Dumbledore se contenta de dévisager Severus avant de lever la main en signe d'apaisement.

\- Monsieur Rogue, calmez-vous. Nous allons parler ce qui s'est passé ce soir, mais avant tout prenez tous un siège. J'aimerais entendre vos versions des faits.

Sirius s'enfonça un peu plus sur sa chaise. Soutenu par Peter, James quitta le rebord de fenêtre et vint les rejoindre, prenant soin de ne pas s'assoir à côté de Sirius. Il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre et détourna les yeux.

\- Bien. Allons-y. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je vais vous le dire moi ! S'exclama Rogue. Vous avez accepté un loup-garou à Poudlard ! Je savais que Lupin cachait quelque chose et j'en ai eu la preuve ce soir, ce type est un danger pour tout le monde !

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, coupa James avec hargne.

\- Moi je ne sais pas ? C'est un monstre ! Il a essayé de nous tuer tout à l'heure, un peu plus et il nous aurait tous dévoré vivant !

\- Ce n'était pas Remus, pauvre imbécile, c'était le loup.

\- La même chose, dit Rogue, furibond. Il ne devrait même pas avoir le droit d'être dans cette école !

\- Monsieur Rogue, intervint Dumbledore d'une voix ferme. Je comprends que vous soyez bouleversé par les évènements mais je vous assure que je suis bien conscient de mes décisions et que toutes les mesures nécessaires ont été prise afin d'assurer la sécurité des élèves ainsi que de monsieur Lupin. Ce qui m'amène notamment à me demander comment vous vous êtes retrouvés à cet endroit précisément ce soir ?

Rogue décocha un regard noir en direction de Sirius.

\- Demandez-lui à lui ! Il a tenté de me tuer !

\- Quoi ? Dit McGonagall. Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux, Black ne ferait jamais ça. Un étudiant de ma maison ne…

\- Minerva, laissez-le parler. J'aimerai entendre ces explications. Monsieur Black ?

Sirius baissa les yeux sur les genoux, les mains fermement à plats sur ses cuisses pour éviter qu'elles ne tremblent. Sa gorge se serra encore en plus et il se retrouva incapable d'articuler le moindre son. Comment pouvait-il leur avouer ce qu'il avait fait ? Comment pouvait-il leur dire qu'il avait trahis un de ses meilleurs amis sans même réfléchir ? Il aurait préféré réaffronter le loup-garou plutôt que de subir les regards accusateurs des personnes autour de lui, particulièrement lorsque James se pencha en avant, le visage froid et dur.

\- Vas-y ! Moi aussi, je voudrais savoir ce qui a pu te passer par la tête bordel !

\- Potter ! Réprimanda McGonagall, l'air outré.

\- James… je…

\- Monsieur Black, pressa Dumbledore. Dites-nous juste ce qu'il s'est passé.

 _Lundi 7 janvier 1h32 – Bibliothèque_

Le silence qui régnait dans la bibliothèque était presque angoissant. Rien, pas un bruit, pas un son, ni même de lumière. Le rêve de Mrs Pince à n'en pas douter.

Sous la cape d'invisibilité, Sirius tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa respiration laborieuse plutôt que sur l'atmosphère sinistre autour de lui. Il était déjà certes venu en pleine nuit à la bibliothèque mais jamais seul. L'un des Maraudeurs avait toujours été avec lui sous la cape, tout simplement parce que c'était plus sûr d'être à deux dans ce genre de situation, au cas où Rusard, un préfet, voire un professeur leur tombait dessus.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas osé réveiller un de ses amis ce soir. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir pourquoi il venait ici.

Tenant sa baguette devant lui pour éclairer le sol inégal, Sirius s'avança dans une allée bordée de grandes étagères remplies de livres dont les lettres en or gravées sur les tranches étincelaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il savait que c'était idiot -après tout il était seul et invisible- mais il avait la désagréable impression d'être observé, comme si ces fichus bouquins pouvaient réellement le voir et le juger.

Au bout d'une minute, il se rendit compte qu'il avait dû dépasser le rayonnage qui l'intéressait et il jura à voix basse avant de revenir sur ses pas. Effectivement, la section « _médicomagie : sortilèges, potions, charmes et mixtures pour blessures d'origine magique_ » se trouvait juste à côté de la table sur laquelle les Maraudeurs (c'est-à-dire Remus) venaient travailler quand ils étaient à la bibliothèque. Sirius soupçonnait James de l'avoir choisi car il pouvait avoir Lily Evans dans son champ de vision, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour lire.

Du bout des doigts, il frôla les différents volumes, plissant les yeux pour déchiffrer les titres. Agacé, il finit par retirer la cape qui le gênait plus qu'autre chose et la plia à côté de lui. Il connaissait mal cette section, il n'en avait pas besoin d'habitude car il connaissait la plupart des sorts de guérison utiles. La douleur qui pulsait au niveau de son bras lui rappela cyniquement qu'il ne connaissait pas celui permettant de soigner cette blessure. La Harpie l'avait sûrement fait exprès.

\- Salope, murmura-t-il dans un souffle au souvenir de sa mère, le narguant avec sa baguette à la main et une expression satisfaite.

Walburga Black avait un certain talent lorsqu'il s'agissait de punir ses enfants, ou plus particulièrement son fils aîné. Cette fois-ci, c'était à cause d'un mot de travers que Sirius avait eu le malheur de dire, il ne se rappelait même plus quoi exactement, sûrement quelque chose sur la pureté du sang. Ils avaient commencé à crier tous les deux, toujours les mêmes reproches et insultes, jusqu'à ce que sa mère décide de le faire taire avec un ou deux sortilèges.

L'un d'eux avait frappé Sirius juste en-dessous du coude et une vive douleur s'était répandue le long de son bras. Au début, il avait seulement eu l'impression d'être engourdi, comme une sensation un peu désagréable mais sans plus. C'était durant la nuit, la veille de la rentrée des vacances de noël, que ça avait empiré. Le sortilège avait laissé une marque rouge sur sa peau, presque une sorte de brûlure qui le lançait en continu depuis deux jours. En constatant que la douleur ne passait pas, Sirius s'était résolu à venir à la bibliothèque pour trouver quelque chose. L'entraînement de Quidditch dans son état avait été un calvaire et heureusement qu'il avait mal à son bras gauche, sinon il n'aurait pas été capable de tenir sa batte.

Il savait que James avait été suspicieux toute la journée et il avait aussi surpris le regard insistant de Peter sur lui au déjeuner, l'air de dire « qu'est-ce qui passe par Merlin ? », mais leur attention avait été détourné par Remus. Le pauvre tenait à peine sur ses pieds à la fin des cours tandis que des cernes violets soulignaient ses yeux ambrés. La cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue semblait ressortir sur son teint pâle.

Les dents serrées, Sirius attrapa un gros livre relié en cuir à la couverture abîmée. Il avait eu une bonne intuition de venir ici car il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine minute pour trouver le contre-sort au vieux sortilège de magie noire jeté par sa mère. Selon le grimoire, il faudrait au moins quelques jours avant que la brûlure ne s'estompe mais au moins la douleur s'atténua considérablement.

Satisfait, il rangea le livre et s'assura de tout bien remettre en place, histoire que personne ne puisse soupçonner sa petite balade nocturne. Il n'avait pas osé prendre la carte des Maraudeurs, rangée dans le coffre au pied du lit de James, de peur de le réveiller, et il devait se débrouiller pour ne pas se faire prendre. La cape était pratique mais pas infaillible. Une fois, en deuxième année, il était tellement occupé à regarder derrière lui pour vérifier qu'il avait bien semé Rusard qu'il était rentré de plein fouet dans un élève de Serdaigle.

\- Black ? Lança soudain une voix dans son dos.

Sirius se figea. Il reconnut immédiatement cette voix agaçante et crispante.

\- Servilus, dit-il en se retournant, exaspéré. Tu t'es perdu ?

\- Je te retourne la question. La bibliothèque hein ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'avais jamais vu autant de livre de ta vie ?

\- J'ai vu plus de livre que tu n'as vu de filles en tout cas, rétorqua Sirius.

Il eut la satisfaction de le voir rougir puis blêmir de colère une seconde après.

Rogue était dans la même année que lui, dans la maison Serpentard, et c'était un imbécile de première. Déjà, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait un physique avantageux avec ses cheveux noirs graisseux qui encadraient son visage cireux au nez crochu et avec la longue cape qu'il portait en permanence, lui donnant l'air d'une chauve-souris. Severus Rogue était aussi et surtout tout ce que Sirius méprisait chez quelqu'un. Personnage amer, froid, solitaire, manipulateur, il était passionné par la magie noire et les arts obscurs. Sirius pensait souvent qu'il était l'opposé total de James, aussi bien dans leurs convictions que dans leurs visions de la vie.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, siffla-t-il. La bibliothèque est fermée.

\- Brillante déduction, Servilus. Tu l'as deviné tout seul ou tu as lu les horaires sur la porte ?

\- Brillante répartie, Black. Tu ne peux pas mieux faire ?

Sirius serra les poings. Sérieusement, il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer ce soir.

\- Ecoute, tu as autant dépassé le couvre-feu que moi donc ne viens pas me faire la morale. Laisse-moi tranquille et vas trouver quelqu'un d'autre à harceler.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas ton traditionnel public ni tes acolytes ? Tu n'es pas capable de te débrouiller sans Potter ?

\- La ferme Servilus, tu te ridiculises.

Rogue plissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ici en pleine nuit ? S'exclama-t-il, agressif. C'est encore une de vos sorties mystérieuses une fois par mois ?

\- Oh Merlin, c'est encore de ça qu'il s'agit ? Tu ne peux pas lâcher l'affaire ? Il n'y a rien, Servilus. Tu es parano, comme d'habitude. Les autres dorment, je me balade juste tout seul parce que je ne peux pas dormir. Tu veux que je te raconte mes cauchemars pendant que je te tresse les cheveux ? Tu me diras je n'oserais pas les toucher…

\- Je sais que vous cachez quelque chose !

\- Contrairement à toi et la clique de Rosier, on ne se cache pas, nous. Retourne à ta vie pathétique, laisse-moi tranquille.

Sirius se saisit de la cape et de sa baguette qu'il avait laissé sur l'étagère et passa devant Rogue sans lui accorder un regard, le bousculant d'un coup d'épaule au passage. Maintenant que son bras avait cessé de le faire souffrir, il était épuisé et ne voulait qu'une chose : rentrer au dortoir. Une nuit de sommeil ne serait pas de trop, surtout qu'il ne dormirait pas demain à cause de la pleine lune.

Malheureusement, Rogue ne paraissait pas prêt à abandonner la partie.

\- Lâche ! Dit-il, torve. Tu n'as pas le courage de me faire face quand tu es seul, c'est ça ? Sans Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow pour assurer tes arrières ?

\- Crois-moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux contre toi, répondit Sirius avec flegme. Tu restes là ou je t'enferme dans la bibliothèque ?

\- Pas besoin d'eux hein ? Répéta Severus en ignorant sa dernière remarque. Tu penses que tu pourrais sincèrement me battre dans un duel ?

Sirius ricana. Oui, il en était persuadé. Rogue avait beau être un sorcier brillant, il pouvait bien lui reconnaître ça, il n'avait jamais été confronté aux sortilèges dont Sirius avait entendu parler pendant toute son enfance, ceux que son père utilisait alors même que la loi les interdisait. Quand il était entré à Gryffondor il y a cinq ans, qu'il avait compris que ce qui passait entre les murs de Square Grimmaurd n'était pas « normal », il s'était juré intérieurement de ne jamais jeter ce genre de sortilège. D'être différent d'eux, de ne jamais leur ressembler en aucune façon. Il avait respecté sa promesse bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il les avait oubliés. Sur ce terrain, il en connaissant sûrement autant que Rogue.

\- Tu te crois si intelligent, reprit ce dernier, furieux. A te pavaner en pleine nuit comme ça, à affirmer être le meilleur en tout ! Pourtant moi je n'aurai pas eu besoin d'aller chercher dans un stupide bouquin pour pouvoir soigner ça.

D'un geste du menton, il désigna son bras.

\- Comment… ?

\- Tu croyais que personne ne le remarquerait ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ton jeu d'acteur était plutôt convaincant mais je ne suis ni aveugle ni sourd. Eh oui, ajouta-t-il perversement, le petit frère parle aussi. D'après Regulus, le sortilège n'était pas beau à voir…

A la mention de son frère, Sirius s'arrêta net. Durant les vacances, ils s'étaient encore une fois plus ou moins ignorés et Sirius avait passé la plupart de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, se défoulant sur Kreattur les rares fois où l'elfe y entrait. Comble de l'ironie, Regulus était d'ailleurs venu lui faire la morale sur ce point. C'était peut-être ça qui avait mené à la dispute avec sa mère maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Seulement, si cet imbécile voulait jouer à frapper les points sensibles, Sirius n'allait pas hésiter non plus.

\- Vraiment ? Et d'après Lily c'est ta face qui n'est pas belle à voir !

\- Laisse-la en dehors de ça ! S'énerva immédiatement Rogue. Je vais te dénoncer aux professeurs, tu ne vas t'en sortir aussi facilement cette fois !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Servilus ? Dire que j'étais en dehors de mon dortoir ? Flash info, tu l'es aussi !

Ils étaient arrivés au niveau du bureau de Pince, près des double porte de la bibliothèque, et la grande fenêtre principale nimbait la pièce d'une lumière argentée et crue qui rendait le visage de Rogue encore plus blafard que d'ordinaire.

\- Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose, murmura-t-il. Je le sais ! Vous le protégez. Lupin. C'est à propos de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu es parano, Rogue.

\- Tu peux peut-être berner le reste de l'école, mais pas moi. Je sais que c'est Lupin.

Le cœur de Sirius fit un louper dans sa poitrine. Servilus bluffait, il en était sûr. Personne ne savait rien et certainement pas lui. Comme Regulus, il croyait tout savoir sur tout et se trompait. Comme son petit frère si sûr de lui qui suivait aveuglement les traditions, qui pratiquement la magie noire. Ils étaient des idiots autant l'un que l'autre.

\- C'est ça, se moqua Sirius, histoire de se redonner une constante et de sortir le visage de Regulus de son esprit, un visage qui étrangement se déformait pour prendre l'apparence d'un enfant de six ans à l'air apeuré, ses grands yeux gris remplis de larmes un soir d'orage. Si tu veux tellement savoir, tu n'as qu'à venir demain au saule cogneur et emprunter le passage secret sous les racines. Avec un peu de chance tu te feras écraser par une branche ! Et au cas où tu te posais la question, je ne viendrais pas à ton enterrement. Ça sera même un miracle que quelqu'un se déplace.

En pleine journée, Sirius aurait sans doute vu la lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de Rogue et son expression avide à moitié dissimulée dans l'ombre. Sans attendre de réponse, il fit volte-face et quitta la bibliothèque.

 _Mercredi 9 Janvier 3h46 – Bureau de Dumbledore_

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il viendrait vraiment, termina-t-il la voix brisée. C'était juste une simple blague, je n'ai pas… Il n'était pas censé faire ça !

\- Une simple blague ? Répéta Rogue. Espèce de… J''aurai pu mourir ! Tu trouves ça drôle ou que ça ressemble à une blague ?!

\- Assez, coupa Dumbledore. Monsieur Rogue, s'il vous plaît.

Il se tenait bien droit derrière son bureau, le professeur McGonagall à ses côtés. Contrairement au directeur, inexpressif, Sirius pouvait lire toute sa colère et sa déception dans son regard et il sentit son visage le brûler, honteux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Je… J'ai dit à James ce que j'avais fait et il a poursuivi Rogue pour l'arrêter avant qu'il n'atteigne le loup-garou. Quand Peter et moi sommes arrivés, ils venaient de sortir du tunnel et le loup était juste derrière eux. J'ai essayé de le stupefixier mais ça n'a pas marché. Je ne sais plus trop après ça, les choses sont allées très vites et les branches du saule cogneur n'arrêtaient pas de nous attaquer. Rogue s'est évanoui à un moment, juste après que James ait été blessé à l'épaule. Vous êtes arrivé à ce moment-là.

Sirius débita son récit sans ciller. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas raconter aux professeurs qu'ils étaient déjà dans la cabane hurlante avec Remus ni qu'ils avaient réussi à maîtriser le loup grâce à leurs animagi. Il ne faisait que modifier légèrement la réalité. James et Peter se contentèrent d'hocher la tête quand leur directrice de maison leur demanda de confirmer, aucun des deux ne trahissant la moindre hésitation.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, dit brusquement une voix dédaigneuse et tout le monde leva les yeux vers le mur dans lequel un homme dans un tableau les toisait avec arrogance. Un Black est à l'origine de tout cela ? De cette histoire de loup-garou ?

Sirius reconnut sans peine Phineas Nigellus Black, son ancêtre qui avait été directeur de Poudlard et dont le tableau était aussi accroché à Square Grimmaurd.

\- Quel déshonneur, ajouta-t-il en reniflant d'un air méprisant. Quand Walburga apprendra ça, elle…

\- Non ! S'écria Sirius, une touche de désespoir dans la voix. Elle ne doit rien savoir ! Ne lui dites pas !

Il sentit tous les yeux le dévisager, surpris par son éclat. Mais il connaissait la Harpie. Il savait ce qu'elle ferait si elle était au courant pour Remus. Les Black avait une grande influence au sein de la communauté magique et il connaissait leurs idéaux sur les créatures telles que les loups-garous. Monstre. Animal. Sous-homme. Si sa mère apprenait ce qui s'était passé cette nuit elle ferait un scandale, saisirait l'Unité de capture des loups-garous et ruinerait la vie de Remus sans remords.

Rogue eut un ricanement tout aussi méprisant que celui de Phineas.

\- Quoi Black ? Tu as peur de ta maman ?

\- La ferme Servilus ! Claqua James. Je te rappelle que j'ai sauvé ta misérable vie tout simplement parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de mettre ton horrible nez dans les affaires des autres alors que ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Retire immédiatement ce que…

\- Messieurs !

La voix de Dumbledore était toujours aussi calme mais était aussi d'une froideur peu familière chez lui.

\- Personne, et je dis bien personne, dit-il avec un regard appuyé en direction de Phineas, ne révélera quoique ce soit sur la condition de monsieur Lupin. Je ne vous le demande pas, je vous l'ordonne. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux, objecta Rogue. Lupin est un loup-garou, sa simple présence dans cette école est un danger pour tout le monde ! J'ai failli mourir ce soir et un incident de ce genre peut très bien se reproduire n'importe quand ! Il pourrait s'échapper de la cabane !

\- Il ne se serait pas échappé si tu n'étais pas venu alors même que tu n'avais rien à faire ici !

\- Je suis venu parce que Black a essayé de me tuer !

\- Monsieur Rogue, je vous assure que les mesures de sécurité seront renforcées mais j'ai pris la décision d'accueillir Remus Lupin il y a cinq ans en connaissant sa condition et je la maintiens aujourd'hui. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il ne puisse pas avoir une vie ainsi qu'une scolarité normale. Ce qui lui est arrivé n'est nullement de sa faute et après m'être entretenu avec ses parents, j'ai décidé contrairement à beaucoup d'autres directeurs d'écoles de le laisser entrer à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, monsieur Rogue, je vous demande de respecter ce choix et la vie privée d'un jeune homme brillant qui n'a que trop souffert de sa lycanthropie.

Dumbledore croisa les mains devant lui et se pencha en avant, plongeant ses yeux bleus saisissant dans ceux de Severus.

\- Ais-je votre parole monsieur Rogue ? Ais-je votre parole que le secret de Remus Lupin sera en sûreté avec vous ?

Rogue se renfrogna et pendant un interminable instant Sirius cru qu'il allait refuser. Mais après de longues secondes, il finit par hocher la tête et Sirius expira de soulagement.

\- Oui, dit-il. Je promets de ne rien dire.

\- Merci. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, il est tard et vous devez vous rendre à l'infirmerie si vous le souhaitez. Vous deux aussi, ajouta Dumbledore en s'adressant à James et Peter. Le professeur McGonagall se chargera de votre sanction demain matin pour avoir enfreint plusieurs règles de l'école et pour la mise en danger d'autrui, malgré votre aide dans cette affaire. Quant à vous monsieur Black, j'aimerais que vous restiez. Votre comportement ne peut, vous le comprenez, rester impuni.

Sirius acquiesça. A sa droite, Rogue fut le premier à se lever, raide, et sorti en trombe du bureau, visiblement contrarié. James et Peter l'imitèrent plus lentement mais Sirius garda les yeux baissés, incapable de les affronter pour le moment.

\- Une dernière chose, dit Dumbledore avant qu'ils ne passent la porte. Vous pourrez bien entendu aller voir monsieur Lupin demain matin une fois qu'il sera réveillé mais dites-lui que je viendrais lui parler moi-même, d'accord ?

\- Oui professeur, marmonna Peter, exténué. Bonne nuit.

Il quitta la pièce en traînant les pieds, comme vidé de son énergie. James piétina sur place quelques secondes, hésitant à laisser Sirius seul, mais finalement il tourna les talons, abattu et écœuré.

Lorsque la porte se referma, jamais Sirius ne sentit aussi seul de toute sa vie.

 _Mercredi 9 Janvier 4h30 – Salle commune de Gryffondor_

Deux mois d'heures de colles, deux cents points en moins pour sa maison, interdiction de sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour le reste de l'année, et travaux d'intérêt général. C'était la punition dont Sirius avait écopé après une longue et douloureuse conversation avec le directeur et McGonagall. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire entre la froideur de l'un et la déception évidente de l'autre.

Quand il revint dans la Salle commune, il se figea en constatant que James et Peter étaient toujours réveillés et l'attendaient, assis devant la cheminée. Son ventre se serra d'appréhension mais il se força à avancer.

\- Hey… souffla-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas au dortoir ?

\- Non… non, on voulait te parler, dit Peter, anxieux, en coulant un regard à James dont la mâchoire s'était contractée à la vue de son meilleur ami.

\- Dumbledore et McGo m'ont déjà fait un sermon, vous…

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Coupa James d'une voix cinglante. Par Merlin, est-ce que tu as conscience de ce qui aurait pu se passer si je n'avais arrêté Rogue à temps ou si quelqu'un avait été sérieusement blessé ?

\- Evidemment ! James, je suis désolé, je…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé ! On lui avait promis ! On lui avait promis en découvrant sa lycanthropie qu'on garderait son secret ! Et toi, toi, tu n'as rien trouvé mieux que de tout révéler à Rogue ? A Rogue, Sirius ?!

\- C'était juste une blague, il était tard, je n'ai pas réfléchi et il n'était pas censé me prendre au sérieux…

\- Comment est-ce que tu as pu être aussi idiot, répliqua James, furieux. Tu connais Rogue, tu sais qu'il était obsédé par ce que cachait Remus ! Imagine s'il avait réussi à rejoindre la cabane pendant la transformation ou si je n'avais pas décidé de vérifier la carte ! Remus aurait pu aller à Azkaban, il aurait pu devenir un meurtrier par ta faute !

Sirius tressaillit, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait de cesse de répéter à Remus qu'il n'était pas un monstre, que d'être un loup-garou n'était pas une fatalité, pourtant il l'avait trahi. Il avait trahi un de ses meilleurs amis et au fond il n'était pas mieux que sa famille.

\- Je sais, je sais…dit-il, brisé. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Non, tu ne voulais pas mais pourtant tu l'as fait.

James se tenait droit devant lui, implacable. Un peu en retrait, Peter observait la scène sans paraître savoir quoi faire, même si la désapprobation se lisait sur ses traits.

\- James, tu me connais, jamais je n'aurais voulu blesser quelqu'un et encore moins Remus !

\- Justement, je ne sais plus si je te connais. Parce que mon meilleur ami, celui que je connais, il n'aurait jamais fait ça.

\- Peter ! Dis quelque chose !

Mais Peter secoua la tête.

\- Non, James a raison. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressentis en me tenant devant le loup tout seul sans pouvoir rien faire, en sachant que c'était Remus et qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose. Et c'est de ta faute.

\- Tu vas devoir expliquer ce qui s'est passé à Remus demain matin, reprit James plus calmement sans se départir de sa voix tranchante. Je ne le ferais pas pour toi. Tu vas devoir le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui avouer ce que tu as fait, et s'il ne te pardonne pas je ne pourrais pas l'en blâmer. Je ne sais même si _je_ pourrais te pardonner moi-même.

Cette phrase, plus que tout autre chose, fit voler en éclat le monde de Sirius et les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues tandis que ses deux amis lui tournaient le dos pour remonter au dortoir, n'ayant plus rien à ajouter.

 _Mercredi 9 Janvier 12h34 – L'infirmerie_

\- Voilà, termina Peter d'une voix plate. C'est un peu près tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Quand on s'est levé ce matin, Sirius n'était pas là. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit remonté dans la chambre d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas là au petit-déjeuner non plus.

Remus hocha la tête, recroquevillé dans le lit. Il était presque soulagé que Sirius ne soit pas là maintenant, il n'aurait sans doute pas eu la force de lui faire face dans son état. Au fond de lui il savait que Sirius, le vrai Sirius, son ami quoiqu'il arrive, n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal et que tout ça n'était pas qu'un immense malentendu. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter la petite voix dans son esprit qui se sentait trahit au-delà de l'imaginable. Et Merlin ce que ça faisait mal.

\- Tu te sens bien ? Demanda James, toujours assis à ses pieds, l'air concerné.

\- Non, répondit-il honnêtement.

A quoi bon mentir ? Son trouble devait être inscrit sur son visage.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute hein ? Personne ne t'en veut et…

\- Ce n'est pas ça, James. Tu le sais.

Bon, pas totalement ça plutôt. La simple pensée qu'il ait pu blesser ou tuer quelqu'un le terrifiait mais pour le moment c'était Sirius qui occupait la place numéro un de ses préoccupations. Et au vu de l'expression de James, il devait ressentir la même chose.

Il savait que James ne vivait pas bien la situation, d'une manière différente de la sienne évidemment. La loyauté était une valeur tellement ancrée en lui que l'attitude de Sirius devait être un cauchemar pour lui aussi. James avait cette façon de voir le monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, cette façon de faire confiance complétement qui était presque enfantine parfois, et la personne dans laquelle il avait le plus confiance hormis ses parents était sans aucun doute Sirius. Ça ne lui avait pas échappé que Peter s'était chargé de narrer les évènements d'hier soir tandis que James jouait avec le bout du couvre-lit les yeux baissés et restait silencieux, chose rarissime.

Peter dû se rendre compte de la tension ambiante car il lança sur un ton jovial :

\- Arrêtez avec vos têtes d'enterrements ! Remus, je t'avais raconté la fin de la blague sur le sorcier, le gobelin et la serpillère ?

Remus rigola.

\- Non, mais je sens qu'elle va être affreuse.

\- Et tu as raison !

\- Idiot, s'amusa James en le poussant d'un coup d'épaule (celle qui n'était pas déboîtée s'entend)

Pendant une seconde, ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils étaient juste en train de discuter normalement. Remus ressentit un énorme élan d'affection pour Peter, le discret de la bande qui avait pourtant tant à offrir quand il ne se laissait pas effacer par l'aura de James et Sirius qu'il admirait plus que tout.

Hier soir, les choses auraient été bien différentes si Peter n'avait pas été là pour distraire le loup ou pour aller chercher Dumbledore à temps.

\- Remus ?

Trop occupé à rire, ils n'avaient pas vu la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Sirius se tenait dans l'embrasure, incertain, et Remus eut l'impression de louper une marche. D'après ses vêtements froissés et son visage fatigué, il n'avait pas dû dormir de la nuit. Pourtant, il veillait à se tenir droit, la tête haute, comme s'il n'avait pas failli ruiner la vie de Remus il y a quelques heures à peine.

Remus connaissait Sirius. Il savait que c'était son mécanisme de défense, sa façon de se couper du monde et de prétendre qu'il était nonchalant quoiqu'il arrive. Il agissait déjà comme ça à onze ans en première année, sûrement une stratégie d'enfance face à ses parents dont il n'avait même plus conscience aujourd'hui.

\- Sirius… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je voulais te parler. S'il te plaît.

C'était étrange cette tension entre eux… Remus détestait ça. James et Peter échangèrent un regard puis se levèrent pour les laisser seuls, après s'être assuré que c'était bien ce que voulait Remus. Ils sortirent sans adresser la parole à Sirius.

Ce dernier s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise que Peter venait de laisser. Maintenant qu'il était plus proche, Remus pouvait voir les fissures dans son armure, la nervosité qui semblait émaner de son corps.

\- Je suppose que Cornedrue et Queudver t'ont déjà raconté ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière… ?

\- Oui, ils l'ont fait. Mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. Je veux que tu m'expliques.

\- Remus, je te jure que ce n'était pas contre toi…

\- Pas contre moi ? Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? S'indigna-t-il. J'aurais pu vous tuer tous, vous mordre ou vous blesser gravement ! Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, Sirius, rien, à part de garder mon secret quand vous l'avez découvert. Tu savais que j'étais terrifié d'attaquer quelqu'un !

\- Je sais ! Merlin, je sais !

\- Tu as pensé à mes parents ? Qu'est-ce que je leur aurais dit ? Et aux parents de James ou à la mère de Peter ?

Sirius pâlit. Comment pouvait-il expliquer ses actes quand lui-même n'avait aucune explication à se donner ? Ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable.

\- Je suis désolé, Lunard. Je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Mais personne n'a été blessé…

\- Grâce à James. Il ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise. Et ça ne change pas le fait que tu ais révélé mon secret à Rogue juste pour faire une blague ! Une stupide blague.

\- Ce n'en était pas vraiment une, je te jure que je pensais pas qu'il ferait vraiment ce que je lui avais dit.

Remus soupira.

\- Le problème Sirius c'est que ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Tu n'aurais pas dû être seul dans la bibliothèque, tu aurais dû venir nous parler du sortilège que ta mère t'avait infligé. Tu ne peux pas te renfermer sur toi-même à chaque fois que ça arrive parce que voilà ce qui se passe autrement. J'ai admis il y a longtemps que j'avais besoin de vous, que j'avais besoin de mes amis pour m'en sortir et je ne pourrais jamais vous dire à quel point je suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous m'avez fait comprendre que je n'avais pas à tout supporter seul et je pense que tu dois commencer à appliquer tes propres conseils. Pas forcément avec tout le monde, si tu es plus à l'aise pour parler avec James alors…

Sirius laissa échapper un petit rire qui sonna plus désespéré qu'amusé.

\- James ne me parle plus, dit-il. Il ne le fera sans doute plus jamais.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est James Potter. Il réagit au quart de tour, laisse-le se calmer.

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu hier soir… Le regard dans ses yeux…

Remus ne savait pas trop comment ils en étaient venus à inverser les rôles dans cette discussion mais comme d'habitude il endossa sa responsabilité de réconforter ses amis.

\- James est incapable de te détester, tout comme moi. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Tu ne devrais même pas vouloir me voir !

\- Je viens de te le dire, Sirius. Je ne peux pas te détester. Je ne dis pas que ça va être facile de te pardonner ou de te refaire confiance immédiatement, ça prendra du temps, mais je ne vais pas cesser d'être ami pour une seule erreur. Tu m'as prouvé plus d'une fois que tu n'étais pas une mauvaise personne et je pense que tu te sens suffisamment coupable comme ça, non ?

Sirius le dévisagea de longues secondes, effaré. Il s'était attendu à des cris, à des reproches, en venant ici et il avait passé la nuit à dérouler la scène dans sa tête, inventant des scénarios pires les uns que les autres.

Sans réfléchir, il enlaça Remus dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin pour tous les deux qui, contrairement à James, n'aimaient pas les contacts physiques et étaient très peu tactiles d'ordinaire. Toutefois, Remus lui rendit son étreinte sans hésiter, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Sirius dans un souffle. Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais…

 _Lundi 22 Janvier 18h04 – Dortoir des Gryffondor_

Ça allait faire maintenant presque deux semaines que l'incident du Saule Cogneur avait eu lieu et tout Poudlard parlait de la dispute entre les Maraudeurs. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé -Rogue avait gardé sa promesse- et les plus folles hypothèses pour expliquer la tension entre les quatre garçons circulaient parmi les élèves. Peter avait entendu deux Poufsouffle de troisième année affirmer que Sirius s'était battu avec James, d'où son épaule blessée, ce qui était encore un peu près vraisemblable par rapport à d'autres rumeurs comme celle qui voulait qu'ils aient découverts que Remus soit en fait un agent infiltré d'un programme top secret d'Auror pour les jeunes surdoués orchestré par le Ministre en personne car il voulait prendre le contrôle de l'école.

De toute façon, même si personne n'était proche de la vérité, ce n'était pas compliqué de deviner que quelque chose clochait. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient fait aucune blague depuis deux semaines, même pas au Serpentard, et plus que tout il laissait Rogue tranquille. Lily Evans avait tenté de demander à James la raison de cette soudaine maturité mais il l'avait envoyé balader, affirmant que ça ne la concernait pas. La mâchoire de Peter s'était décrochée tandis que Lily elle-même paraissait abasourdie.

Des quatre Maraudeurs, c'était James qui était toujours le plus en colère contre Sirius. Après quelques jours, Remus et Peter avaient fini par reparler à Sirius et à agir normalement en sa présence. Ce n'était pas le cas de James. Il n'était directement hostile envers son meilleur ami, bien sûr, mais Peter savait que l'indifférence pouvait parfois faire plus mal qu'une approche plus brutale.

La situation aurait sûrement pu durer plus longtemps si Sirius n'avait pas fini par craquer, une fin d'après-midi après les cours alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de se reposer dans le dortoir.

\- Quelqu'un a vu mon livre de Divination ?

\- Nope, répondit Peter, allongé sur le ventre sur son lit en train de dessiner. Jamais plus je n'approchais quoique ce soit qui concerne cette maudite matière.

\- Remus ?

\- Attends je regarde…

Remus, assis à son bureau, souleva plusieurs feuilles volantes et des bouts de parchemins ainsi qu'une pile de bouquin.

\- Euh non. Désolé Patmol. Tu l'as peut-être laissé en salle d'étude ? Ou prêté à Alexia ?

\- Sans doute… Eh James, je peux t'emprunter le tien ?

Adossé à un oreiller contre le dossier de son lit, James ne releva même pas la tête de son magazine de Quidditch et fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

\- James ? Cornedrue ?

Rien.

\- Bon sang, James ! Tu vas m'ignorer encore combien de temps ? James !

\- Jusqu'à ce que je juge que tu le mérites…

\- Et comment est-ce que je fais ça ? Je me suis déjà excusé des dizaines de fois.

\- Laisse tomber.

Mais Sirius traversa la pièce et se planta devant James, arrachant pratiquement le magazine de ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Non, ça suffit. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, par Merlin. Remus m'a pardonné, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas en faire autant ?

\- Parce que Remus est assez gentil pour l'avoir fait mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis prêt à oublier ce que tu as fait !

\- Je ne te demande pas d'oublier, je te demande de me parler !

\- Non ! Répliqua James en se redressant d'un bond. Toi parle-moi ! Parle-moi des bleus que tu as sur tout le corps en revenant des vacances, parle-moi de ton frère dont tu ne veux même pas entendre le nom, parle-moi des sortilèges que tu cherches à me cacher ou des cauchemars qui te gardent éveillé pendant des heures la nuit ! Parle-moi au lieu d'aller parler à Servilus du secret d'un de nos meilleurs amis !

Les trois garçons restèrent figés sur place. « Parle-moi au lieu d'aller parler à Servilus ». Durant deux semaines, Sirius n'avait pas pensé à ce que ressentais James ou à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait été trop focalisé sur son propre sentiment de culpabilité et sur sa relation avec Remus, avec qui il avait eu de nombreuses discussions à cœur ouvert.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que je ne remarquerais rien ? Je te vois souffrir depuis presque cinq ans et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour venir me parler, Sirius !

\- C'est faux…

\- Vraiment ? Tu es sûr de ça ?

Sirius garda le silence.

Soupirant, Remus fit râcler sa chaise sur le sol et se leva.

\- Ok, ça suffit. Venez ici. Tous les trois.

Les garçons obtempérèrent et ils s'assirent tous en cercle par terre, tournés ver Remus.

\- Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, déclara-t-il. Il faut qu'on se promette de faire des efforts. Et je vais commencer. Je sais que les dernières semaines ont été dures mais je veux qu'une chose soit bien claire pour chacun d'entre vous. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et je n'en veux à aucun de vous pour ce qui est arrivé. A l'avenir, je promets aussi de relativiser mon point de vue sur ma lycanthropie, ou du moins essayer. D'accord ? Bien. Sirius, à toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, je pense que tu as des choses à nous dire, non ?

Sirius déglutit. Il inspira un grand coup avant de regarder ses amis un à un et de s'arrêter sur James.

\- Je suis désolé. Encore. Remus, je suis désolé de t'avoir trahi, James je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussé alors que j'avais besoin de toi, et Peter je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu. Je promets de venir vous parler si j'ai des problèmes et de ne plus me renfermer sur moi-même.

\- Excellent. Peter ?

\- Euh… Je n'ai rien à dire tu sais…

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu as été là pour nous pendant deux semaines mais on ne te laisse jamais parler. Alors vas-y. Exprime-toi.

Peter rougit.

\- Je… Vous êtes tous mes meilleurs amis, commença-t-il maladroitement. Vous le savez. Mais je déteste quand on se dispute. C'était pareil quand j'étais petit et que mon père et ma mère se hurlaient dessus. J'avais beau leur demander d'arrêter, j'avais l'impression que je ne comptais pas…

\- Peter tu…

\- Non, James, laisse-moi finir. Je ne vous reproche rien, ok ? Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi bon que vous en cours, ou au Quidditch, ou en tout, mais… Mais si parfois vous me laissiez essayer, ça me ferait plaisir. Je suis capable de faire des choses moi aussi, j'ai bien dessiné la carte non ?

\- Tu as raison Pete, dit Remus avec douceur. On est désolé, on ne savait pas que tu ressentais ça…

\- Ce n'est pas grave… Juste, maintenant vous le savez.

\- Ouais… James ? A toi ?

Mais James ne prit pas la parole. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui venait de grandir trop vite et qui se retrouvait perdu d'un seul coup. Il dévisagea Peter de ses grands yeux noisette avant de se tourner vers Sirius. Ce dernier croisa son regard, incertain.

\- James ?

\- Je te pardonne, lâcha-t-il. Je te pardonne parce que tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami. Tu es mon frère.

Sirius sentit sa gorge se serrer. Jamais ils n'avaient utilisé ce mot à voix haute entre eux.

Alors que les quatre garçons se tombaient dans les bras, Peter su que les choses allaient changer à partir de maintenant. Peut-être pas radicalement, mais les choses allaient changer. Cette histoire ne les avait pas divisés, elle les avait rapprochés et liés plus fortement que jamais.

Car après tout, ils étaient les Maraudeurs.


	17. Chapitre 15: Cours de Patronus

Chapitre XV : Cours de Patronus

\- Quel est votre souvenir le plus heureux ?

C'est ainsi que le professeur Hyppolite commença son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ce jour-là, debout devant la classe. Quelques jours avaient passé depuis la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, Peter était sortie de l'infirmerie, tout leur petit groupe de septième année était rassemblé au fond de la pièce. Les lumières vacillantes jetaient des reflets dorés dans les cheveux de Remus tandis que Dorcas dormait à moitié sur sa table en dessinant distraitement. Par les fenêtres, le ciel de décembre annonçait une nouvelle chute de neige et le givre s'accrochait au bord des carreaux.

Les élèves se redressèrent d'un coup, intrigués, et échangèrent des regards perplexes.

\- A votre avis, pourquoi je vous pose cette question ? Rassurez-vous, je n'en suis pas encore au niveau où j'ai envie de connaître toute votre vie par cœur donc évitez de me parler de votre grand-mère qui vous a fait un gâteau pour vos six ans.

\- Dommage, lança James goguenard. Il était excellent pourtant.

\- Ravi de le savoir, monsieur Potter. Donc, quelqu'un a une idée ? Oui, miss Evans, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.

Lily sourit avec indulgence.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre mais… est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec le sortilège du patronus ?

\- Exactement, miss Evans. Cinq points pour Gryffondor ! Les autres, vous devriez prendre exemple et ouvrir un livre de temps en temps, la bibliothèque est au bout de ce couloir.

\- Mrs Pince aussi…remarqua Sirius.

\- Dans ce cas-là je ne vous en veux pas de ne jamais y aller, certes. Et ne lui dites pas que j'ai dit ça !

La classe éclata de rire.

\- Mis à part les humeurs massacrantes de votre bibliothécaire, femme extraordinaire bien évidemment, qui sait ce qu'est un patronus ? Monsieur Lupin, oui ?

\- C'est un bouclier…

\- Ce n'est pas faux, convint Hyppolite. Mais vous savez tous pour la plupart déjà jeter des boucliers, et si vous ne le savez pas je vous conseille de retourner dans le cours de Sortilège des quatrièmes années. Donc soyez plus précis. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un patronus est plus qu'un simple bouclier ?

Un léger silence s'installa. Personne ne voulait visiblement prendre le risque de tenter une réponse. Le professeur Hyppolite contourna son bureau pour se rapprocher et se mit à marcher entre les allées.

\- Miss McKinnon, allez-y. Essayez quelque chose, même si c'est faux.

\- Euh… un patronus est plus comme un esprit protecteur ? Dit Marlène, incertaine. Il est plus puissant qu'un bouclier et peut servir à d'autres choses, comme envoyer des messages…

\- Très bien. On avance ! Continuons. Monsieur Londubat, à votre tour.

\- Je crois…ma mère m'a dit qu'un patronus reflétait la personnalité du sorcier ou de la sorcière qui jette le sortilège. Il prend la forme d'un animal.

\- C'est juste, mais ça va plus loin que ça.

Hyppolite revint devant la classe, bras croisés sur son torse et expliqua d'une voix grave :

\- Le patronus est une projection de force positive, comme le désir, le bonheur, l'espoir, qui protège contre certaines créatures. Pour l'invoquer, le sorcier doit puiser dans des ressources de magie inexplorées, dans son « soi » profond jusqu'alors secret qui doit maintenant surgir au grand jour. C'est pour cela qu'un patronus est autant lié à son sorcier, il provient de la magie la plus personnelle qui soit. Il s'agit d'un sort d'une extrême complexité dont la plupart des sorciers et sorcières sont incapables, du moins sous sa forme corporelle. Cette dernière prend la forme d'un animal, comme l'a dit votre camarade, et le plus souvent la majorité des animaux sont des chats ou des chiens car ils sont historiquement et traditionnellement associés à l'homme. Etonnement malgré ça, les hiboux et les chouettes sont assez rares. En tout cas, sa forme ou sa taille ne détermine ni de sa puissance ni de sa capacité à protéger son lanceur. Si vous voulez un exemple, allez chercher à la bibliothèque des ouvrages sur Symposia Rawle dont le patronus était une coccinelle !

\- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas aller à la bibliothèque ? Intervint James.

\- Vous n'écoutez que ce qui vous arrange, n'est-ce pas monsieur Potter ? Puisque vous tenez tant à parler, allez-y. Expliquez-moi pourquoi je vous demande un souvenir heureux.

James parut retrouver son sérieux. Il se tut un instant et réfléchit avant de formuler prudemment :

\- Parce que le patronus puise dans le « soi » profond et incarne une force positive ? Pour mêler les deux et le faire apparaître, il faut penser à un souvenir à la fois personnel et heureux.

\- C'est exactement ça, acquiesça le professeur Hyppolite. Plus votre souvenir sera fort, plus votre patronus sera fort. S'il ne l'est pas assez, vous serez peut-être capable de jeter un patronus, mais pas un patronus corporel qui est bien plus puissant. Mais encore une fois, c'est un exercice difficile et assez aléatoire que je vous demande aujourd'hui. Certains vont sans doute y arriver, peut-être même assez vite, d'autres tenteront toute leur vie sans y parvenir. Dans tous les cas, il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir : s'entraîner. Donc rangez vos plumes, vos parchemins… Sortez vos baguettes ! Je veux qu'on pousse les tables contre les murs, et nous avons deux heures ensemble pour nous exercer au sortilège du patronus. Allons-y !

Il n'eut pas à le répéter deux fois. Les cours pratiques étaient toujours bien plus amusants que ceux théoriques, surtout si en plus le sujet se trouvait être un des sortilèges les plus passionnants du monde sorcier. Rapidement, tout le monde se dispersa dans la salle, histoire d'avoir un peu d'espace, et des petits groupes de travail se créèrent.

Pour l'instant, avant de ne serait-ce qu'essayer de jeter le sort, il fallait trouver un souvenir. Un souvenir heureux.

\- Vous avez une idée ? Demanda Peter, nerveux, en tirant sur ses manches. Je ne sais pas quel souvenir choisir…

\- Je pensais à la sensation que j'ai sur un balai mais je ne sais pas si ça compte comme un souvenir heureux, avoua James. Des suggestions ?

\- Quelques-unes, dit Remus, sans élaborer.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Sirius.

James ne les poussa pas à s'exprimer, ce n'était pas dur pour l'un et l'autre de deviner ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Incertain, il se tourna vers Lily.

\- Et toi ? Tu penses à ton dernier O en Histoire de la Magie ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment… plutôt à… c'est idiot…

\- Non, vas-y, dit-il maintenant curieux. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Enfin…si tu veux bien me le dire, bien sûr, je…

\- C'est la lettre de ma sœur qui me l'a rappelé. On passait toujours nos lendemains de noël toutes les deux, dans sa chambre. Elle m'enroulait dans un plaide et me lisait l'histoire que je voulais. Au début, c'était quand j'étais vraiment petite et que je ne savais pas lire. Et puis au fil des ans on a juste continué, jusqu'à…jusqu'à ce que j'entre à Poudlard. Mais j'adorais cette journée avec elle. J'avais l'impression d'être la personne dont elle se souciait le plus, tu vois ?

\- C'est un beau souvenir…murmura James. Tente-le.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Tu peux toujours le faire en plein milieu de la Grande Salle au dîner, mais c'est moins ton style.

Lily rougit. Elle laissa ses cheveux lui couvrir le visage puis brandit sa baguette fermement. D'une voix déterminée, elle clama la formule que le professeur Hyppolite avait écrite au tableau il y a une dizaine de minute :

\- _Spero patronum_ !

Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre et fut agréablement surprise en voyant des volutes de fumée argentée sortir de sa baguette et onduler dans l'air avant de disparaître. James siffla, impressionné.

Hyppolite l'apostropha à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Bien, miss Evans. Vous êtes sur la bonne voie, encore un effort. Trouvez un souvenir plus heureux. Et vous Potter, ne restez pas là les yeux écarquillés, essayez aussi.

\- Merci professeur…

Le visage rayonnant, elle fit de nouveau face à James qui avait toujours le regard fixé là où s'était trouvé le semblant de patronus non corporel de Lily. Elle ressentit un élan de compassion pour lui.

\- Tu dois bien avoir un souvenir, James. Tu es la personne la plus joyeuse que je connaisse. Je suis sûre que tu as des tonnes de souvenirs avec les Maraudeurs, tes parents…

\- Ou avec toi ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Si tu as aimé mes râteaux toutes ses années alors oui, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

James cligna des yeux.

\- Un râteau ? Quel rapport avec le jardinage ?

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, Lily éclata de rire, perturbant la concentration des autres au passage. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle pense à s'acheter un carnet pour consigner toutes les remarques de Potter sur les expressions moldues.

Intrigués par son rire, leurs amis se rapprochèrent d'eux. Apparemment ils étaient tous prêts à jeter le sortilège après quelques essais dans leur coin.

\- Qui se lance en premier ?

\- Moi, proposa Sirius.

Ses yeux gris brillants de détermination, il leva sa baguette.

\- _Spero patronum_

Un large éclat argenté fusa avant de retomber sur le sol en forme de…chien. C'était un grand chien aux poils ébouriffés et au corps svelte qui se mit à courir en slalomant entre les élèves qui poussèrent des exclamations d'incrédulité.

\- Un chien, évidemment, murmura James, amusé.

Lily ne comprit pas mais elle était trop occupée à s'émerveiller sur le patronus pour demander à James ce qu'il entendait par là. Sur sa droite, elle capta un autre éclat de lumière et une seconde plus tard elle vit un chat, l'air minuscule à côté du chien de Sirius, se glisser entre les chevilles de Marlène.

\- J'ai réussi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Il ressemble un peu à Chamallow, non ? S'enquit Peter.

\- S'il a le même caractère, il n'aura aucun mal à repousser un détraqueur dans ce cas, dit Sirius en plissant le nez.

Après ça, plus personne ne parvint à jeter le sortilège de façon corporelle pendant la prochaine demi-heure. Ce fut Remus qui y parvint ensuite lorsqu'un loup majestueux apparut.

En voyant son patronus, le visage de Remus devint livide et il s'empressa de le faire disparaître alors même que les autres, inconscients du problème, le félicitaient.

\- Le loup est un symbole de loyauté et de force, lança James faussement nonchalant. J'ai lu quelque part qu'il était la représentation d'une vive intelligence et une grande intuition.

Remus se força à sourire mais ne parut pas beaucoup réconforter. Son poing serré tenait sa baguette fermement contre lui, et il ne chercha pas à jeter une nouvelle fois le sortilège. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, de tous les animaux existants, son patronus devait être un loup. Un patronus était censé incarner une énergie positive, l'espoir et le bonheur. La simple idée du loup était la chose la plus éloignée pour lui de l'espoir, c'était un rappel du monstre qu'il devenait chaque mois.

Lily parut remarquer ses émotions.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu as pensé ? Demanda-t-elle pour lui changer les idées. Qu'est-ce que tu as pris comme souvenir ?

\- Je… J'ai repensé au jour où les garçons m'ont annoncé qu'il savait…pour moi, dit-il à voix basse. J'ai repensé à comment ils étaient restés avec moi au lieu de me tourner le dos. A toi aussi, parce que tu m'as accepté même en sachant ce que je suis.

\- Incroyable, quelqu'un d'incroyable, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne soufflait aucune réplique. Je ne veux rien entendre d'autre.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Sirius était lui aussi en train de raconter son souvenir heureux à Alexia, Dorcas, James, Marlène et Peter.

\- J'ai choisi ma répartition à Gryffondor au départ, et puis après je me suis venu du soir où je suis parti de chez moi.

\- En quoi c'est un souvenir heureux ? Dit Dorcas.

\- Ce soir-là je me suis détaché des Black, expliqua-t-il, et j'ai été accepté sans jugement par une nouvelle famille.

Le poids des mots de Sirius s'imposa à eux solennellement.

\- C'est juste que tu nous faisais pitié, lança James pour détendre l'atmosphère, sans parvenir à masquer sa fierté.

Sirius lui donna un coup de coude pour la forme, mais Lily vit la reconnaissance qui paraissait irradier de lui. Elle supposa que jamais elle ne cesserait d'être fascinée par ce groupe de garçons si différents les uns des autres et qui pourtant avaient su forger un lien si spécial entre eux. Elle le voyait tous les jours, dans des petites phrases ou des gestes apparemment anodins, mais il y avait des moments comme celui-ci où ce lien s'exprimait dans toute sa complexité. Et Peter lui donna raison un instant plus tard, quand il fit apparaître un superbe patronus en forme de rat et qu'il leur révéla son souvenir.

\- Je me suis souvenu de mon premier week-end chez James, avec Remus et Sirius. Je n'avais jamais été invité à dormir chez un ami. Le manoir était énorme, et Mrs Potter avait fait son gâteau au chocolat. On était resté éveillé toute la nuit à discuter par terre sous une tente faite avec nos draps, c'était la première fois que j'ai eu l'impression de vraiment être accepté dans un groupe.

L'innocence dans la voix de Peter fit chavirer le cœur de Lily. Elle n'était pas la seule car Alexia, qui n'avait pas encore réussi à produire un patronus corporel malgré ses efforts, le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces. Elle se rappela que c'était Alex qui avait ramené des chocogrenouilles à Peter quand il était à l'infirmerie à cause de son rhume, comme dans une relation de grande sœur et petit frère.

Quelque chose sembla se débloquer en James. Lily vit ses yeux noisette briller avant qu'il ne dise d'une voix claire et forte qui paradoxalement se réduisit à un murmure :

\- _Spero patronum…_

Cette fois, le patronus qui jaillit de la baguette de James n'avait rien à voir avec un chat, un chien, ou un rat. Il était beaucoup plus grand. Le souffle de Lily se bloqua alors qu'elle contemplait avec admiration le cerf qui se tenait majestueusement à ses côtés. Il dégageait un tel sentiment de noblesse que la salle entière tomba dans le silence. Là encore, elle ne savait pas trop à quoi elle s'était attendue -un lion peut-être, ou un griffon- mais sans savoir exactement pourquoi, elle sut que le cerf correspondait parfaitement à James.

\- Félicitation, monsieur Potter, dit le professeur Hyppolite. J'accorde dix points à messieurs Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Potter et Ackerley, ainsi qu'à miss McKinnon. Pour les autres, vous avez encore dix minutes avant la fin du cours, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ferons encore une séance sur les patronus et comme je l'ai dit c'est un sortilège d'une grande subtilité, il est tout à fait normal que vous ayez des difficultés.

Lily regarda les six patronus qui parcouraient encore la pièce, projetant leur lumière argentée sur les visages de ses camarades. Elle se sentit brusquement apaisée. Qu'est-ce qu'avait dit les garçons ? « Tu m'as accepté même en sachant ce que je suis », « j'ai été accepté sans jugement par une nouvelle famille », « j'ai eu l'impression de vraiment être accepté dans un groupe ». Ils avaient raison.

Tout être humain recherchait à être accepté. C'est ce qui manquait à son souvenir, celui avec Pétunia, tout simplement car elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que sa sœur ne l'accepterait plus jamais pour ce qu'elle était. La même chose s'était produite avec Severus, alors même qu'elle avait pensé à lui pour faire apparaître son patronus. Mais ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

Elle repensa à Sirius qui la regardait droit dans les yeux il y a quelques jours, lui disant de choisir d'autres personnes pour avancer dans la vie, des personnes qui l'accepteront. Elle n'avait pas besoin de chercher loin, réalisa-t-elle. Elles étaient tout autour d'elle en ce moment même.

Avant même de lancer le sortilège, elle sut qu'elle allait réussir :

\- _Spero patronum_ !

La lumière l'aveugla une seconde mais elle entendit parfaitement les exclamations des autres et James qui hoqueta de surprise à côté d'elle. Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser pourquoi. Une magnifique biche aux longues pattes gracieuses et à la taille svelte se trouvait maintenant près du grand cerf à la ramure imposante, et c'était impossible d'ignorer la magie que les deux patronus dégageaient ainsi.

\- Ils sont… incroyables, murmura Dorcas.

\- Comme nous, plaisanta James.

Mais James pouvait tenter de se cacher derrière ses blagues, Lily vit bien qu'il était aussi émerveillé que tout le monde. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander quel souvenir il avait finalement choisi et hésita à lui demander directement. Cependant, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, le cerf se dissipa dans l'air et Lily trouva que sa biche avait l'air soudainement bien seule.

\- Très bien, nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, lança le professeur Hyppolite. Dix points pour miss Evans également ! Les autres, entraînez-vous pendant la semaine et faites des recherches sur les patronus. Je ne ramasserai pas vos devoirs mais faites-le quand même, la théorie aide toujours la pratique.

Ils ne sortirent de la salle de classe qu'après avoir remis les tables en place et tout le petit groupe de Gryffondor se mit en route vers leur salle commune. Sur le chemin, Lily se retrouva un peu à la traine et Sirius se cala à son pas, laissant les autres avancer devant eux à quelques mètres.

\- Bien joué Evans, la félicita-t-il. Je savais que tu arriverais à faire apparaître un patronus.

\- Merci, dit-elle sans pouvoir retenir un sourire fier. C'est un peu grâce à toi, en fait. J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit, sur mes amis et les personnes qui m'entourent. J'ai réalisé que c'était ça qui me rendait heureuse.

\- Les personnes ? Pas…une personne en particulier ?

Lily fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Comment ça ?

Sirius eut soudain l'air gêné. Elle ne pensait pas voir ça un jour.

\- Tu…tu ne sais pas ? Je veux dire, les légendes sur les patronus ? Non, évidemment, tu es née-moldu, où est-ce que tu aurais pu entendre ça ? Ajouta Sirius en répondant à sa propre question. Euh… ce n'est pas prouvé évidemment, et toutes les études sur le sujet n'ont pas abouties clairement, mais il y a une rumeur dans le monde sorcier à propos des patronus. De leurs formes.

\- Oui ?

\- Evans, ton patronus est une biche.

\- Je sais, dit-elle sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Une biche, répéta-t-il en la dévisageant. Et celui de James est…eh bien, un cerf.

Lily sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle se demanda une seconde si elle devait prétendre ne pas avoir compris ce que Sirius insinuait, la jouer idiote, mais d'après le regard qu'il lui adressa son expression l'avait trahie.

\- Ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire…

\- Non, c'est vrai, reconnu-t-il, apparemment soulagé qu'elle ait compris sans qu'il ait eu à lui expliquer. Mais certains sorciers ont un patronus qui…reflète celui de la personne qu'ils aiment.

\- Je… Ce n'est pas un secret que James…m'apprécie.

\- James ne t'apprécie pas, Evans, il est dingue de toi. Et la question c'était surtout : est-ce que toi tu l'apprécie.

Cette fois, le rouge lui monta jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Pour se donner une contenance et occuper ses mains, elle ralentit et attacha ses cheveux avec un élastique, ce qui creusa un peu plus la distance entre eux et les autres. Elle entendait à peine les voix d'Alexia et Dorcas qui débattaient sur la forme de chat du patronus de Marlène.

\- Il n'est pas ce que je pensais, admit-elle finalement, incapable d'élaborer ou de se concentrer sur la signification de la boule dans sa gorge.

\- Les gens sont rarement ce qu'ils paraissent d'être. James est sincère mais il a plus de facettes qu'il ne veut bien le montrer.

Lily repensa à sa conversation avec lui, dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard ; leurs mains jointes entre eux alors qu'il lui racontait ses cauchemars d'une voix tremblante.

\- Sirius ? Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de…sa peur de Pré-au-Lard ? Avec ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ?

\- Non…pas besoin. Je l'entends la nuit parfois, dit-il, le regard droit devant lui. Il se lève et regarde par la fenêtre pendant une heure avant d'aller se coucher. J'ai essayé de lui en parler, mais je crois que tu as été plus rapide que moi parce qu'il m'a dit que vous en aviez discuté. Donc…merci, Evans. Merci d'être là pour lui.

Elle ne douta pas une seconde de la reconnaissance de Sirius. Il était tellement semblable à James sur ce point, incapable de voir un ami, surtout son meilleur ami, en détresse sans savoir quoi faire. Derrière leurs masques de garçons immatures, blagueurs, légèrement égoïste sur les bords, James et Sirius se ressemblaient tant. Pourtant, elles commençaient aussi à percevoir les différences entre eux. James lui semblait plus abordable, plus accessible, tandis que Sirius dressait toujours des barrières entre lui et les autres sans même s'en rendre compte.

Qu'importe, ce n'est pas ça qui perturbait Lily. Elle se demandait plutôt depuis quand elle se souciait autant de Potter.


	18. Chapitre 16: Vous avez dit bal?

Chapitre XVI : Vous avez dit bal ?

Ce n'était pas possible. On ne peut pas déjà être au mois de décembre, une semaine avant les vacances, pensa Remus. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait passé la première Epreuve du Tournoi il y a quelques jours à peine. Il n'était pas prêt psychologiquement. Vraiment pas.

Quand Dumbledore avait annoncé l'idée d'un bal juste avant noël à la rentrée, il avait été enthousiasmé. Les occasions de faire la fête n'était pas nombreuses à Poudlard, à part pour les victoires de Quidditch, et surtout en ce moment avec les disparitions qui s'étalaient désormais chaque jour en une de la Gazette. Tout le monde était donc content de passer une soirée plus relâche.

Ce que Remus n'avait pas prévu dans sa grande sagesse, c'était qu'un bal impliquait nécessairement de la danse, et qui disait danse disait partenaire de danse. Et donc inviter un partenaire. Quand Sirius le lui avait fait remarquer en cours de potion ce matin, il avait éclaté de rire devant l'expression paniquée de Remus (évidemment, lui y allait avec Alexia, pas de quoi de stresser !). Plus que tout, il avait immédiatement pensé à Anaïs.

Lorsqu'il annonça sa décision à ses amis, James sourit d'un air entendu.

\- Génial ! Demande-lui, je suis sûr qu'elle dira oui ! De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire que votre dernier rendez-vous.

\- C'était de la faute de Sirius, répliqua-t-il. Et de Chamallow. Certainement pas moi.

\- Tu dramatises, lança Sirius en guise de défense.

Mais James ne le laissa pas changer de sujet.

\- Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans ce dortoir ? Va la trouver pour l'inviter au bal !

\- Je ne peux pas…je veux dire, pas comme ça…

\- Pourquoi ?

Remus rougit.

\- Je n'ai jamais…je ne serais même pas comment…

\- Ce n'est pas compliqué, intervint Sirius, goguenard. Une phrase : est-ce que tu venir au bal avec moi ? Simple.

Tout sauf simple, pensa Remus. Son angoisse dû se lire sur son visage car James et Sirius échangèrent un regard éloquent. Sans avoir besoin de plus se consulter, ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au lit de Peter, sur lequel celui-ci dessinait distraitement, et le tirèrent sur ses pieds.

\- Eh ! Protesta-t-il. J'étais occupé !

\- Code de Maraudeurs, se contenta de dire James. On a besoin de toi.

Ils revinrent devant Remus, toujours aussi sur la chaise de son bureau, et mirent Peter face à lui.

\- Vas-y, dit Sirius. Entraîne-toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Entraîne-toi. Queudver va faire le rôle d'Anaïs.

\- Pourquoi c'est moi qui fait la fille ? S'indigna-t-il en se tournant vers les deux autres.

\- Parce que c'est toi qui lui ressemble le plus, dit James.

Peter fit une drôle de tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers son reflet dans le grand miroir à pied, tentant visiblement de voir en quoi ses cheveux couleur paille et sa physionomie ronde pouvait le faire ressembler à la préfète de Serdaigle.

\- A part la taille, commença-t-il, je ne vois pas en quoi je…

\- Peter, c'est pour Remus ! Fais un effort.

Peter soupira. Il dévisagea Remus, qui l'observait d'un air désolé, et hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, histoire d'entrer dans le rôle.

\- Salut Remus ! Lança-t-il d'une voix haut perchée, au moins bien deux octaves au-dessus de celle habituelle.

\- Elle ne parle pas comme ça…

\- Fais un effort d'imagination, rétorqua James sur le côté.

Avec Sirius, il s'était installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observaient la scène en souriant, comme les deux imbéciles qu'ils étaient.

\- Ok, ok… recommence.

Peter se râcla la gorge.

\- Salut Remus ! Reprit-il, toujours de cette même voix ridicule. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui…euh…et toi ?

\- Bien. Et…et…je sais pas quoi dire, avoua Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te raconte Anaïs ?

\- Par Merlin, Pete, reste dans le rôle, objecta James.

\- Désolé, je ne suis pas un expert de la copine de Remus. Il fallait me donner plus d'indication !

\- Elle n'est pas ma copine…balbutia-t-il.

\- On sait, Lunard, c'est justement ce qu'on essaye de régler, dit Sirius. Bon, on a qu'à passer la conversation normale et en venir au but. Invite-la !

\- Qui ?

\- Anaïs…enfin Peter…bref, tu m'as compris.

Remus se retint de se frapper le front contre son bureau. Face à lui, Peter se dandinait sur des pieds et avait l'air de vouloir être n'importe où sauf ici (même en Histoire de la Magie, c'était dire).

\- Euh… tu as entendu parler du bal ?

\- Ça aurait été compliqué de faire autrement, Peeves a tagué le hall pour l'annoncer.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Anaïs répondrait comme ça, remarqua James, le menton dans une main.

\- Tais-toi, c'est moi qui fait le rôle et je l'interprète comme je veux.

\- Ah ces acteurs…

La réponse de Peter fut interrompue par un quelqu'un qui toqua à la porte. James sauta du rebord de fenêtre puis traversa la pièce pour ouvrir et se figea, surpris. Visiblement, il n'attendait certainement pas de trouver Lily Evans sur le seuil de son dortoir.

Elle avait enlevé son uniforme et portait un gros pull gris dont les manches lui tombaient jusqu'au bout des mains, et ses cheveux auburn étaient relevés en queue de cheval, dégageant son visage et ses grands yeux verts.

\- Lily ?

\- Eh…Je dérange ?

\- Non pas du tout ! On était juste…on entraînait Remus à inviter Anaïs au bal.

Lily sourit et se pencha pour regarder Remus, toujours assis sur sa chaise de bureau, clairement embarrassé.

\- Génial ! Et alors, ça donne quoi ?

\- Sans commentaire.

\- D'accord… de toute façon, je venais pour te parler, James. T'as deux minutes ?

\- Oui ! Bien sûr !

Son enthousiasme trop évident fit rouler des yeux Sirius. Il fit un signe de tête aux deux autres et ils sortirent de la chambre pour laisser James et Lily tous les deux. Alors que la porte se refermait dans un bruit qui paraissait soudain dramatique, ils restèrent face à face sans savoir quoi dire.

Lily réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de _ça,_ de cette relation entre eux qui avait évolué cette année. Elle n'avait jamais eu juste de vraies conversations avec James en dehors de situations de crises pour l'un deux, de grandes émotions, ou de besoin de réconfort. Et le plus étonnant : c'était elle qui était venue vers lui. Maintenant que James s'était débarrassé de son masque de garçon arrogant, maintenant qu'il avait compris qu'on n'imposait pas sa vision du monde en jetant des sorts aux gens en désaccords avec soi, Lily commençait à véritablement apercevoir le James Potter dont lui parlaient les autres.

\- Donc…tu voulais me parler ?

\- Oui, désolée…euh… En fait on en parlait avec Alexia et Marlène, tu sais juste comme ça des conversations de filles, et je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne restait plus que quelques jours… enfin je ne veux pas dire que tu es le choix de secours ou autre mais…

\- Lily, je ne comprends rien, coupa-t-il, amusé.

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle tout à trac.

James resta muet de stupeur. Un instant, il crut qu'il avait mal compris ou qu'elle lui faisait une blague par rapport à Remus et Anaïs, mais il réalisa qu'elle était sérieuse en voyant son visage s'enflammer. Elle se tenait devant lui, et il ne rappelait pas l'avoir un jour vu aussi nerveuse pour autre chose que des examens.

\- Je…moi ? Genre, toi, moi…bal ?

\- C'est l'idée, acquiesça Lily en se mordant la lèvre.

Honnêtement, James avait l'impression d'avoir basculé dans une troisième dimension. Il avait imaginé cette scène, il l'avouait, mais dans aucun de ses scénarios ce n'était elle qui lui _demandait_ à lui par Merlin !

\- Oui ! Cria soudain fortement la voix de Sirius derrière la porte, comme s'il était collé au battant dans le couloir. Il dit oui, Evans !

Lily sursauta. James se ressaisit.

\- Euh…ce qu'il vient de dire. Oui, c'est oui. Evidemment que c'est oui.

\- Vraiment ?

Ils devaient avoir l'air ridicules, tous les deux, à se sourire ainsi. Mais James s'en fichait. Des années de tentatives venaient enfin de se concrétiser.

\- Je n'ai jamais été plus sûr de ma vie, s'exclama-t-il.

* * *

Marlène descendait l'escalier principal, en retard. Elle avait bien passé deux bonnes heures à se préparer pour le bal, se battant (littéralement) avec ses cheveux. Les filles étaient déjà toutes descendu pour rejoindre leur cavalier et l'avaient donc lâchement laissé à son sort, sans mauvais jeu de mot puisqu'elle avait dû jeter son sortilège de lissage au moins quatre fois. Elle, évidemment, allait au bal en « célibataire avec la tête haute » pour se citer elle-même en début de semaine quand les invitations se multipliaient dans son entourage.

La plus inattendue avait d'ailleurs été l'invitation abrupte de Lily à James pour le bal du Tournoi, invitation dont elle n'avait parlé à personne avant de monter au dortoir des garçons sur un coup de tête. Dorcas avait failli en tomber du canapé. Le plus paradoxal, c'était que le brusque élan de courage de Lily était surprenant et en même temps pas tant que ça… Depuis le début de l'année, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer le rapprochement entre ces deux-là.

Et en parlant de rapprochement, le regard de Marlène tomba sur Remus et Anaïs qui discutaient devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle, certainement pour prendre un peu l'air. Ils riaient ensemble, mais elle était à peu près sûre qu'il fallait connaître le latin pour comprendre la blague. Truc de préfets.

Sans s'attarder, Marlène continua son chemin. Des dizaines de personnes s'agglutinaient dans le hall, pas pressées le moins du monde de retourner sur la piste de danse bondée, et il était dur de se focaliser sur quelqu'un en particulier tant la marée humaine semblait se mouvoir sans interruption. Pourtant, un groupe à l'allure hétéroclite capta son attention, retranché sous les marches de l'escalier latéral qui partait en direction de l'aile sud, à moitié dissimulé dans l'ombre. A moins que ça ne soit le visage de Regulus qui lui sauta aux yeux, comme souvent.

Ce dernier était flanqué de Livia Fawley, qui portait une longue robe émeraude à col roulé et un énorme collier en or, ses beaux cheveux blonds élégamment relevé en un chignon aristocrate (qui n'a pas dû lui prendre autant de temps que le mien, pensa amèrement Marlène). Rookwood était également là, juste à côté d'Avery et de Mcnair. En soi, ce n'était pas ça qui était le plus étrange. Ils étaient tous des Serpentard, certes dans des années différentes, mais il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel à les voir ensemble.

Sauf qu'avec eux, plaqué contre le mur de pierre, se trouvait Peter. Il tremblait, les jambes faibles, et jetait des coups d'œil effrayés autour de lui comme pour trouver une échappatoire.

\- Alors Pettigrow, ricana Mcnair qui le dominait de sa taille imposante. On fait moins le malin sans les autres pour te protéger ?

\- Je…je…bégaya-t-il.

Il déglutit et sa voix le lâcha en un filet plaintif.

\- Oh que quelqu'un le fasse taire, dit Avery, exaspéré.

\- On a qu'à aller au bal, rétorqua Livia, bras croisés. Comme on devait le faire. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Regarde-le, il en vaut pas la peine…

\- Et oublier la dernière farce des Maraudeurs ? Certainement pas !

\- Ce n'est pas la première qu'ils te ridiculisent, laisse tomber. Et puis, il est pathétique à se cacher dans son groupe d'amis. Il n'a pas besoin de nous pour le savoir.

En entendant l'insulte de Livia, Peter se redressa de toute sa taille, ce qui fut vite fait et peu impressionnant, mais il eut le mérite d'essayer.

\- Parce que vous, vous ne vous cacher pas absolument pas dans un groupe ? Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Avery resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Visiblement, il n'était pas loin de lui envoyer le premier sort venu à la figure et Marlène se décida à intervenir. Elle releva le bas de sa robe pour ne pas trébucher puis se précipita vers eux, annonçant sa présence en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol de pierre.

\- Peter, s'exclama-t-elle avec un enthousiasme exagéré. Je te cherchais ! Tu viens danser avec moi ?

Tout le monde la dévisagea, abasourdis. Même Regulus n'arriva pas à garder sa traditionnelle expression neutre.

\- Je… hum…

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu m'attendrais dans la salle commune, continua-t-elle comme s'il n'y avait rien d'étrange dans cette situation. T'es descendu avec James ?

\- Oui…oui c'est ça.

Avery les regarda tour à tour, sceptique.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est McKinnon ta cavalière ?

\- Un problème avec ça ? Rétorqua Marlène, bras croisés. Vous devriez tous partir d'ici avant qu'un professeur ne vienne voir ce qui se passe. Personne n'a envie de gâcher la fête, n'est-ce pas ?

Rookwood plissa les yeux, essayant sûrement de juger si elle bluffait ou non, et Marlène releva le menton dans une attitude de fausse confiance. Il dû décider que ça ne valait pas le coup d'insister car il donna un coup de coude à Avery pour lui faire signe de partir.

\- T'as de la chance, Pettigrow, lança-t-il en s'éloignant. Une fille est venue te sauver la mise, très courageux !

Marlène sentit ses épaules se tendre et se retint de justesse d'envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire du Serpentard, mais elle n'était pas Dorcas. Alors que le petit groupe passait les portes de la Grande Salle, Regulus et Livia s'attardèrent près d'eux.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama sèchement Marlène. Vous ne les suivez pas ?

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Répliqua Livia sans répondre.

Contre le mur, Peter tremblait toujours, mais à part ça il paraissait indemne et il hocha la tête. Regulus parut lui aussi vouloir dire quelque chose, même si Marlène doutait que ça soit à propos de Peter puisqu'il ne la quitta pas des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Jolie robe, dit-il finalement, un sourire au coin des lèvres qui lui rappela tellement Sirius qu'elle crut voir double un instant.

Son commentaire mis un autre moment à prendre forme dans sa tête et elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer, ce qui parut l'amuser un peu plus avant que Livia ne le tire par le bras et emboîte le pas aux autres.

Marlène secoua la tête et se tourna vers Peter. Il était plaqué contre le mur, presque comme s'il cherchait à se confondre avec, à disparaître.

\- Merlin Peter ! Tu saignes !

\- Oh…

Lentement, il porta la main à son nez, presque surpris de voir le rouge qui colorait sa peau.

\- Ils t'ont frappé ? C'est Mcnair ? Avery ?

\- Non non… C'est juste… Je saigne parfois du nez quand je stress ou…enfin c'est rien, je te jure.

\- Attends, ne bouge pas, je vais chercher James ou Remus…

\- Non !

Il bougea plus vite qu'elle ne l'en aurait cru capable et la rattrapa par sa manche.

\- Ils sont…occupés. Pas de besoin de les déranger avec ça. C'est rien.

\- Peter…

\- S'il te plaît. James passe enfin une soirée avec Lily, je ne veux pas… et Remus est avec Anaïs…

\- Je pense que tu es plus important pour eux que…

\- S'il te plait, Marlène, coupa-t-il. Je vais bien, vraiment.

Le ventre de Marlène se crispa alors que Peter, la main ensanglantée maintenue contre son nez, l'implorait du regard. Alors qu'elle hésitait toujours, elle vit soudain ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et un espèce de sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Figée, Marlène resta sans savoir quoi faire. Elle ne connaissait pas Peter si bien que ça, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour le réconforter ou le calmer ! L'ironie ne lui échappa pas. Elle arrivait à faire parler et mettre en confiance Regulus Black, un des garçons les plus renfermés qu'elle connaissait, et elle ne savait pas quoi dire à Peter Pettigrow par Marlin !

\- Peter…

\- Désolé, balbutia-t-il. Je…suis désolé…

\- Calme-toi, assieds-toi, ça va aller.

Peter ne protesta pas et ses jambes parurent le lâcher alors qu'il se laissait glisser à terre, les larmes dévalant ses joues rougies. Il bascula sa tête en arrière contre le mur pour tenter d'arrêter le saignement de nez, les jambes repliées devant lui, tandis que Marlène s'essayait lentement à ses côtés.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

\- Merlin, Peter, de quoi ? C'est de leur faute à eux, tu n'as pas à…

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à intervenir, expliqua-t-il. Je…je leur aie dit de partir mais…

\- C'était courageux, ne t'inquiète pas tu…

Mais ce n'était visiblement pas la bonne chose à dire. Peter enfouit son visage entre ses genoux, secoué de sanglot et Marlène se figea.

\- Je ne le suis pas… je ne suis pas courageux…

\- Peter…

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi le choixpeau m'a placé à Gryffondor. Regarde-moi. Je suis bon à rien ! C'est…c'est ce que mon père a dit quand il est parti il y a trois ans. Le choixpeau m'avait chuchoté pendant ma répartition que j'étais courageux et que c'était pour ça que je devais aller à Gryffondor, même si j'étais timide… Mais… mais si j'étais vraiment courageux, j'aurai eu le courage de rattraper mon père ce soir-là... j'aurais tenu tête à Avery…

Marlène resta silencieuse et l'écouta. Elle savait pour avoir déjà vécu des situations similaires avec Dorcas, Alexia ou Regulus qu'il fallait laisser les émotions de la personne exploser, la laisser dire tout ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre, comme un barrage qui cédait enfin.

\- Je ne suis pas comme James, Sirius, et Remus… Tout le monde le sait. J'aimerais, Marlène, j'ai essayé ! Mais je ne suis pas courageux comme eux…

Il renifla.

\- J'ai toujours peur de tout, de me faire prendre par Rusard quand on fait une blague, des mangemorts l'année dernière… J'ai peur de parler aux filles parce qu'Elizabeth Yaxley s'est moqué de moi à douze ans et je suis tout seul ce soir…alors que les autres…les autres…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car sa voix le lâcha à nouveau et il essuya ses yeux avec la manche de sa robe. Marlène garda le silence un long moment pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits et surtout pour bien réfléchir à ses prochaines paroles. Puis, lentement, elle dit d'une voix douce en posant une main sur son bras :

\- Bien… écoute-moi attentivement, Peter, d'accord ? Tu m'écoutes ? Premièrement, ton père n'est pas parti à cause de toi. Ou alors c'est un con. Ensuite, je vais te dire quelque chose sur le choixpeau et la répartition. Il ne répartit pas toujours les élèves en fonction de qui ils sont, il les répartit en fonction de qui ils veulent être. Et toi, Peter, tu veux quelqu'un de courageux. Tu n'as que seize ans, tu as tout le temps pour l'être. Ça ne sera peut-être pas aujourd'hui ou demain mais je suis sûre qu'un jour tu seras plus courageux qu'aucun d'entre nous. Et enfin concernant James, Sirius et Remus… Tu es leur ami pour une raison, ils ne t'ont pas choisi pour ami sans raison. Ne les surestime pas non plus d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, la moitié de leur charme c'est de faire croire aux autres qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font alors que pas du tout.

Elle tendit la main vers sa joue et chassa une larme.

\- Maintenant que tout ça a été dit, est-ce que tu veux bien m'accorder la prochaine danse ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Une danse, Peter. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien être mon cavalier pour la soirée ? Pour de vrai, je veux dire ?

Peter parut complètement abasourdir avant d'hocher la tête et de prendre sa main dans la sienne pour l'aider à se relever. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle décorée de statues de glace et de flocon suspendus dans l'air, Marlène vit Regulus dans un coin de la pièce. Il braqua ses yeux pour elle, comme s'il attendait qu'elle entre, et articula « bien joué, McKinnon » avant de se fondre dans la foule.


	19. Chapitre 17: Chez les Potter

Chapitre XVII : Chez les Potter

\- James ! S'exclama Euphemia en lâchant le plat qu'elle tenait à la main. Sirius !

Elle contourna la table de la cuisine pour venir les enlacer et les écrasa dans une étreinte à briser les os. Les bras de James se mirent à s'agiter sans aucune coordination.

\- Tu m'étouffes, maman…

Euphemia recula d'un pas, sans le lâcher pour autant.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue vous chercher à la gare. Vous n'avez pas eu de problème avec le magicobus ?

\- James s'est pris la vitre quand le chauffeur à freiner ! Dénonça immédiatement Sirius en éclatant de rire.

Il se baissa une seconde plus tard pour éviter le coup de James et rit encore plus fort.

Euphemia les regarda avec tendresse. Elle n'avait pas pu aller les chercher comme les années précédentes car elle ne voulait pas laisser Fleamont seul, toujours en convalescence après l'attaque des mangemorts il y a plusieurs semaines. Même si son mari lui avait assuré que « bon sang chérie, je vais mieux, franchement » et que son fils lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui rappeler que « maman, je n'ai plus dix ans, je peux rentrer tout seul », elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

En voyant James poursuivre Sirius dans la cuisine, manquant de peu de renverser la pâte à crêpe qu'elle préparait avant leur arrivée, elle se dit que finalement il n'était encore qu'un enfant, même s'il voulait parfois prétendre le contraire.

\- Très bien, très bien, s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'interposer. On arrête de courir, on se calme.

\- On maîtrisait la situation, affirma Sirius.

\- C'est toujours ce que disent les personnes qui ne maîtrisent pas la situation. Allez, montez vos bagages dans votre chambre. Et pliez vos vêtements, ne les jetez pas en boule dans le placard !

James porta la main à sa poitrine, l'air indigné et articula un « moi ? ». Il reçut un coup de torchon pour toute réponse.

\- Attends… dit-il. Papa est là ?

\- Dans son bureau. Tu peux aller le voir mais ne le fatigue pas trop, d'accord ?

\- Comment il va ?

Euphemia fit mine de ne pas voir l'inquiétude sur son visage, ni de trahir la sienne, et se remit à ajouter de la farine dans son saladier. L'état de Fleamont s'améliorait mais il restait encore faible, et elle n'avait pas tout avoué à James lorsqu'il était encore interné à Saint-Mangouste. L'attaque avait été violente, et même les médicomages ne savaient pas quels sorts les mangemorts lui avaient jeté, mais les conséquences sur son corps avaient été dramatiques. Les premiers jours, il pouvait à peine lui parler ou rester éveillé quand elle venait à son chevet, morte d'angoisse. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle mettait James au courant il serait capable de partir de Poudlard pour venir voir son père et elle ne pouvait pas gérer les émotions de son fils à ce moment-là.

\- Mieux, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espéra enthousiaste. Il ne reprendra pas le travail avant fin janvier mais tu le connais, il a insisté pour que le Bureau lui envoie des rapports à traiter.

\- Et il adore tellement la paperasse et la bureaucratie.

Euphemia sourit.

\- File, va le voir. Tu rangeras ça après. Il est impatient de te voir aussi.

James disparu dans le couloir au pas de course avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase. Son regard croisa celui de Sirius, adossé au comptoir, qui la regardait comme s'il _savait_. Elle se demanda si à force de cacher des secrets de famille, on finissait par arriver à deviner ceux des autres.

\- Et toi ? Dit-elle. Tout va bien ?

\- C'est les vacances, se contenta-t-il de dire. Et contrairement à James, mon bulletin de notes n'arrivera pas ici.

Euphemia leva les yeux au ciel. Les garçons aimaient bien plaisanter sur ça alors qu'en général leurs bulletins étaient excellents pour tous les deux, si on ignorait les remarques au sujet de leur comportement.

\- Eh… Euphemia ? Est-ce que je peux vous parler de quelque chose ?

Surprise, elle arrêta de cuisiner. Il avait fallu du temps pour que Sirius arrête de l'appeler « Madame Potter » comme Remus et Peter s'entêtaient à le faire, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire abandonner le vouvoiement. Il se confiait rarement à elle aussi. Généralement, quand elle voyait qu'il allait mal ou était contrarié, elle envoyait Fleamont, mais lui non plus n'arrivait pas à grand-chose. Et puis James arrivait, disait à ses parents qu'il s'en occupait, et restait enfermé avec Sirius dans sa chambre pendant des heures. Ils les entendaient rire ou chuchoter entre eux quand ils passaient devant la porte close.

Euphemia se rappela d'une fois, au tout début, alors que les garçons n'avaient que onze ans. Sirius devait venir passer un week-end chez eux pendant les vacances d'été mais le vendredi soir il n'était jamais arrivé. Inquiète, Euphemia avait tenté de rassurer James, qui avait été surexcité toute la journée et qui tentait maintenant de cacher sa déception. A ce moment-là, aucun d'eux ne savait ce qui passait à Square Grimaud. Orion et Walburga étaient beaucoup plus jeunes qu'elle et Fleamont, et ils n'avaient même pas été ensemble à Poudlard. Elle ne connaissait donc pas personnellement les Black, juste de nom, comme le reste des sorciers et n'avaient pas pu les contacter directement pour savoir pourquoi leur fils n'était pas arrivé comme prévu. Le samedi matin, très tôt, elle était sortie pour s'occuper du jardin et avait failli avoir la peur de sa vie en découvrant la silhouette frêle du jeune homme, assis sur les marches du perron, frigorifié. Il avait un bleu sur la joue (« je suis tombé, madame ») et l'avait regardé de ses grands yeux gris (« je suis désolé d'être en retard…est-ce que je peux quand même rester ? »).

A partir de ce jour-là, elle n'avait plus cessé de s'inquiéter pour le meilleur ami de son fils, devenu un peu comme son deuxième enfant.

\- Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez…du testament de mon oncle Alphard ?

\- Celui que Walburga est venue te donner à la fin de l'été ? Oui, je m'en souviens. Pourquoi, il y a eu un problème à Gringotts ?

\- Non, non. C'est juste que…je pense que je sais ce que je vais de l'argent qu'il m'a légué.

\- Une nouvelle moto ? S'amusa-t-elle.

Sirius sourit.

\- Je vais d'abord terminer de réparer la première, dit-il. Mais non, je pensais plutôt à…un appartement.

Bien, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça et suspendit son geste.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un appartement, répéta-t-il. Je… J'y pense depuis un moment.

Euphemia sentit une boule grossir dans sa gorge et elle avança vers Sirius avant de lui faire signe de s'assoir autour de la table de la cuisine. Il parut hésiter une seconde mais obtempéra.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Avant que tu continues, je veux être sûre que tu aies conscience d'une chose. Tu m'écoutes ? Bien. Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, quoiqu'il se passe. En t'accueillant chez nous, tu es devenu une part de notre famille, et ça ne changera jamais. Je sais que…que je ne serais jamais ta mère, que personne ne pourra effacer les années que tu as passé avec eux, mais tu es ici chez toi. D'accord ? Chez toi. Et je comprends aussi que tu veuilles avoir un appartement, mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes cette décision parce que tu penses y être obligé, parce que tu serais une charge pour nous. Ce n'est pas le cas. Pas une seconde, c'est clair ?

Elle attrapa sa main par-dessus la table et la serra de toutes ses forces, comme si ses mots pouvaient avoir plus de poids ainsi. Sirius gardait le regard baissé mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle le laissa intégrer ce qu'elle venait de dire, bienveillante.

\- Merci, croassa-t-il finalement d'une voix rauque. Merci pour tout. Je ne sais pas…sans vous, sans James…

\- C'était un plaisir, mon cœur.

Le surnom qu'elle donnait à son fils lui échappa et Sirius la dévisagea, surpris, mais elle ne se corrigea pas, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à corriger.

\- Donc cet appartement, reprit-t-elle doucement. Tu as des idées ?

\- Londres, dit-il sans réfléchir.

\- Ah, vivre dans la capitale ! Bonne idée. Tu as commencé à chercher ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- C'est assez dur depuis Poudlard….

\- Je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas, on pourra s'en occuper pendant la semaine. Ça va prendre un peu de temps, mais tu as encore six mois a passé à Poudlard donc on a de la marge. J'en parlerais à Fleamont aussi, il connait des agents immobiliers qui travaillent exclusivement dans le côté sorcier de Londres.

Alors qu'elle parlait, commençant à faire une liste mentale de toutes les choses à organiser, une idée lui vint brusquement à l'esprit et elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je… James part aussi ? Comme une collocation ou quelque chose ?

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de paraître abasourdi.

\- Non ! Enfin, non, je ne veux pas le dire comme ça ! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment en se rendant compte de ses paroles. J'adorerais habiter avec James, mais…à vrai dire il n'est pas au courant.

\- Pas au courant ?

L'idée que James ne sache pas quelque chose de cette envergure concernant Sirius l'étonnait beaucoup. Elle aurait même cru que son fils aurait été le premier à le savoir. Avec culpabilité, elle se sentit pourtant soulagé d'une certaine façon. Elle savait qu'un jour James quitterait la maison, c'était inévitable, mais si elle pouvait le garder jusqu'à ses trente ans elle le ferait volontiers.

Elle se souvenait encore des nuits passées à pleurer silencieusement, pensant qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants, jusqu'au jour où elle avait appris, à 39 ans, qu'elle était enceinte. D'un petit garçon. Un petit garçon qui avait maintenant 17 ans et dont elle était immensément fière.

\- Non, pas encore, répondit Sirius. Je ne sais pas…je ne sais pas comment lui dire ou lui annoncer.

\- Tu veux que je le fasse pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle savait ce qui angoissait Sirius. Les réactions de James pouvaient être imprévisibles à certains moments, surtout quand la situation concernait ses amis et qu'il s'inquiétait pour eux. Pour plaisanter, Bathilda disait souvent que James ferait une excellente mère poule.

\- Non, je veux le faire moi-même. Mais merci. Merci….

Euphemia vit la frustration sur son visage, comme si un simple mot ne pouvait pas exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Elle avait déjà fait cette expérience à plusieurs reprises dans sa vie, en tombant amoureuse, en devenant mère, mais Sirius aurait le temps de le comprendre en devenant adulte. Pour toute réponse, elle se pencha et le serra contre elle.

\- Allez, murmura-t-elle. On en reparlera pendant les vacances. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Ah ! Et, est-ce que tu peux aller rejoindre les garçons dans le bureau ? Fleamont avait quelque chose dont il voulait te parler, à James et toi.

Elle se força à rester neutre mais dû se trahir en souriant malicieusement car Sirius haussa un sourcil avant acquiescer.

\- Pas de problème…

* * *

James ne savait même pas pourquoi il hésitait à entrer. Il avait voulu revoir son père depuis la seconde où il avait reçu la lettre de sa mère, depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était blessé. Et maintenant il se retrouvait comme un idiot, planté devant la porte close sans savoir quoi faire, le cœur battant.

\- Est-ce que tu vas passer cette porte ou je vais devoir attendre de dire « entre » pendant encore vingt minutes ?

James sursauta avant de répondre du tac au tac :

\- Pourquoi, tu es attendu quelque part ?

\- Entre, James, dit Fleamont en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le bureau était mal rangé, comme d'habitude. Des piles de dossiers s'entassaient au sol, près de la longue bibliothèque qui occupait un pan de mur entier. La lumière du début d'après-midi éclairait le portrait de ses grands-parents, qu'il n'avait jamais connu, et la plante verte près de la fenêtre en bow-window. Son père était assis derrière son bureau, ses lunettes sur la tête, et il sourit en le voyant.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le premier réflexe de James fut de chercher d'éventuels blessures ou des signes qui indiquaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais son père ressemblait toujours… à son père. Même cheveux grisonnants, même visage bienveillant et sourire rieur. Alors qu'il commençait à se lever de son fauteuil, James traversa la pièce. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de son père, le faisant presque retomber sur son fauteuil, et il enfouit sa tête contre son épaule.

\- C'est bon, James, je vais bien…je vais bien…

\- Ne mens pas…

\- Je ne mens pas, je vais mieux. Regarde-moi. Sur mes deux pieds ! Ne t'inquiète pas.

Malgré ses mots rassurants, Fleamont laissa autant de temps qu'il voulait à James, et il en fut soulagé. Il avait besoin de ça, de sentir son père contre lui, bien vivant et en bonne santé, plutôt que les articles vagues que la Gazette publiait depuis des semaines.

\- Je suis content d'être rentré, murmura-t-il. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi. Il était temps de faire un peu de bruit dans cette maison. Où est Sirius ?

\- Avec maman dans la cuisine.

\- Et le trajet, ça a été ? Le magicobus ?

Machinalement, James porta la main à son arcade sourcilière et grimaça.

\- Parfaitement bien. Et n'écoute pas Sirius, tout ce qu'il pourrait raconter est faux !

Fleamont sourit.

\- J'irai lui demander des infos plus tard. Assieds-toi, je suis sûr que tu as des questions.

\- Une tonne de question ! Confirma-t-il en se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Maman ne répondait à rien dans ses lettres !

\- Elle était juste inquiète que tu t'inquiètes… Tu connais ta mère. Mais elle a eu raison. Ça ne servait à rien que tu en saches trop alors que tu étais au château.

James se retint de lui dire qu'il s'était quand même fait un sang d'encre même sans rien savoir, surtout sans rien savoir à vrai dire, et que son imagination avait sûrement été pire que la réalité car après tout son père avait encore ses deux jambes. Au lieu de ça, il se força à aller à l'essentiel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Avec tes collègues ?

L'hésitation de son père n'échappa pas à James. Il savait que les missions des Aurors étaient supposées rester confidentielles, même pour les membres de la famille, mais ce n'était pas une mission comme les autres. Les missions habituelles n'envoyaient pas une équipe entière, menée par le chef du bureau, à Saint-Mangouste.

James se pencha en avant, prêt à insister, mais Fleamont le devança.

\- Tout ce que je vais te dire reste dans cette pièce, déclara-t-il fermement. C'est clair ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien… Il était tard au bureau, on finissait des rapports sur des dossiers qui traînaient depuis un moment quand on a reçu un message d'une de nos sources sur le terrain. Elle disait avoir vu un groupe suspect, possiblement des mangemorts ou au moins des personnes qui soutiennent sa cause. On a hésité à intervenir mais ils se trouvaient apparemment du côté moldu près du Chemin de Traverse et c'est une zone à risque. J'avais une équipe de quatre avec moi, dont Alastor Maugrey. Tu l'as déjà rencontré je crois ?

\- Ne me le rappelle pas…

L'année dernière, après l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, James avait dû avoir un entretien avec le collègue de son père et il en gardait un souvenir…vivace.

\- On a aussitôt transplané sur les lieux, reprit Fleamont, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Sauf que quand on est arrivé sur place, il n'y avait personne. La ruelle était très sombre, l'éclairage était visiblement cassé et c'est ce qui nous a mis sur nos gardes. Avant qu'aucun d'entre nous ne puisse battre en retraite, ils nous sont tombés dessus. Je ne pourrais pas dire combien exactement, minimum sept ou huit je dirais. Ils avaient l'avantage de l'effet de surprise. Comme je te l'ai dit, on ne voyait pas grand-chose et on jetait des sorts un peu à l'aveugle en faisant attention à ne toucher personne de notre côté. Grâce à la lumière d'un sortilège j'ai pu voir le visage d'un homme. Il ne portait pas le masque des mangemorts et il n'avait pas la marque au bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Fleamont soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Que la situation empire, James. On pensait que Voldemort n'avait qu'un cercle restreint de fidèles, les mangemorts, mais apparemment il a aussi des adeptes moins… « officiels » si on peut dire. Ça rend la tâche plus dure pour nous, pour les appréhender. N'importe qui peut décider de rejoindre sa cause. Et ils ne retiennent pas leurs coups. Heureusement, Agatha Wildsmith a réussi à envoyer un message de détresse. Ils se sont enfuis en entendant arriver l'équipe de renfort et les secours.

\- Il y a eu des blessés ? A part toi ?

\- Notre plus jeune recrue, elle est encore en formation. Gemma Ackerley.

James se redressa d'un coup. Il se souvenait de la jeune femme brune au nez en trompette qu'il avait croisé à Poudlard quand les Aurors patrouillaient dans l'école. Elle lui avait demandé de plaider en sa faveur auprès de son père pour avoir du café.

\- Gemma ? La sœur de Tiberius ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Son frère est dans ton équipe c'est ça ?

\- Non, il est à Serdaigle. C'est notre présentateur de Quidditch. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Pourquoi elle était sur le terrain ?

\- Elle va mieux oui. Ses blessures étaient superficielles. Et elle est venue avec nous parce qu'elle était là ce soir-là. Je concède que pour une première mission ce n'était pas évident, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part.

Son père le regarda, fatigué et ferme à la fois. James aurait voulu protester, purement pour la forme, et parce qu'il connaissait Gemma. Ou du moins, il la connaissait de vue, il connaissait son petit frère. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 21 ans.

Il savait au fond de lui que c'était irrationnel, après tout il fallait bien que des gens se battent contre Voldemort. Pourtant, deux personnes qu'ils connaissaient avaient été blessé en le faisant, dont son père. James avait toujours calqué son comportement sur celui de son père, ce père qu'il admirait tant, et il savait que c'était égoïste de souhaiter que d'autres personnes… soient blessés, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Et les médicomages ? Demanda-t-il pour revenir au sujet initial. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit pour toi ?

\- Je n'étais pas tant blessé que ça… Les médicomages ont dit que j'avais une hémorragie interne en arrivant, mais au fond c'est là que le sang est supposé être non ? Vaut mieux dans mon corps que dehors.

James se retint d'éclater de rire. Il pouvait toujours compter sur son père pour dédramatiser une situation grave.

\- Tu n'es pas censé plaisanter avec ça ! Protesta-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

\- Je fais encore ce que je veux, rétorqua son père. De toute façon, je vais mieux. Regarde, comme un chaudron neuf ! Je reprendrais le travail après les vacances, même si je n'irai plus sur le terrain.

\- Quoi ? Plus du tout ?

\- Je ne peux pas en être certain, mais je crois qu'il est temps de lever le pied. Je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis vieux, James. J'en ai déjà discuté avec le Bureau et je pense que je vais prendre ma retraite cette année.

\- Ta retraite ? Mais…qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Son père rit, amusé.

\- Ce que les gens font quand ils arrêtent de travailler : se reposer. Je pourrais peut-être me remettre aux potions, ça me manque un peu. Je verrais plus ta mère. Et je ne laisse pas le Bureau sans personne, Alastor a presque dix ans d'expérience maintenant et je pense le recommander pour prendre ma place. Si quelqu'un en est capable, c'est bien lui.

James tira sur les manches de son pull, incertain de comment réagir. Son père n'avait pas l'air perturbé par sa décision, il lui paraissait même serein, pourtant il savait aussi qu'être Auror était une part importante de sa vie. Il était entré au Bureau tard, à plus de trente ans, et son parcours était peu conventionnel. Pour en arriver là où il en était aujourd'hui, il avait sacrifié beaucoup, à commencer par sa vie de famille à certains moments en rentrant tard, voire blessé. Raccrocher maintenant ne devait pas être simple.

\- C'est génial, dit-il finalement. Est-ce que tu veux que je commence à chercher une auxiliaire de vie ou une maison de retraite ?

\- Si tu commences à faire des blagues sur mon âge, je te renvoie à Poudlard pour les vacances c'est clair ?

James éclata de rire.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour esquiver la plume que son père lui lançait, la porte s'entrouvrit, et la tête de Sirius apparut dans l'embrasure.

\- Eh ! Euphemia a dit que vous vouliez me parler ?

\- Oh elle a décidé que je devais le faire maintenant ? Dit Fleamont, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Bon… Oui, entre, Sirius. Je dois vous parler d'une chose à tous les deux avant demain.

Sirius haussa les épaules et vint s'assoir à côté de James, non sans avoir observé Fleamont à la dérober également, comme pour s'assurer de ses propres yeux qu'il n'était pas à l'article de la mort.

\- Vous allez l'air en forme, dit-il en souriant.

\- Merci, Sirius. Enfin quelqu'un qui respecte ses aînés.

Avec une grimace idiote, James donna un coup de pied dans les chevilles de Sirius.

\- Si maman et toi vous préférez adopter Sirius je peux me jeter par la fenêtre.

\- On est au rez-de-chaussée, fit remarquer son père.

Sirius rit et lui rendit son coup. Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que Fleamont se racle la gorge pour avoir à nouveau leur attention.

\- Bien, vous savez qu'on a accepté que Remus et Peter viennent passer un week-end ici avec des amies avec vous. Elles seront combien déjà ?

\- Trois, répondit James. Alice et Marlène ne peuvent pas venir finalement. Un truc de familles je crois.

\- D'accord. Et donc parmi ces trois jeunes filles, si ma mémoire est bonne, il y a Alexia et la fille dont on entend parler depuis plusieurs mois…Lily Evans, c'est ça ?

C'est à cet instant précis que les sirènes d'alarmes se déclenchèrent dans l'esprit de James.

\- Oui… Pourquoi tu…. ?

\- Parce que ta mère et moi jugeons qu'il faut qu'on parle de certaines choses avant que des filles viennent dormir sous notre toit. J'ai été jeune, tu sais.

Les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, Sirius parut enfin réaliser où est-ce que la conversation se dirigeait et amorça un mouvement pour se lever. James faillit se jeter sur lui pour lui interdire de le laisser seul dans cette galère mais son père fut plus rapide.

\- Je vais vous laisser en famille, je…

\- Non, Sirius, tu restes. Je t'ai vu avec la dénommée Alexia en septembre sur le quai de la gare et en conséquence je pense que cette conversation te concerne également.

Lentement, comme s'il voulait se faire avaler par le sol, Sirius s'enfonça contre le dossier du siège en soupirant. C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'il regrettait que les Potter le considèrent presque comme leur fils… Au moins, Orion n'aurait jamais fait ça.

\- Sérieusement papa, ce n'est pas la peine de…

\- Je disais donc, l'interrompit-il, que j'ai été jeune aussi.

\- Oh pitié Merlin…

\- Et je me suis rendu compte qu'on n'avait jamais parlé de ces choses-là ensemble alors que tu as déjà dix-sept ans. Rassures-toi, je ne veux pas trop en savoir non plus. Mais ta mère a estimé que c'était à moi de vous parler à tous les deux, je cite, « d'homme à hommes ». Et puis même si on parlait de ma retraite, je ne suis décidément pas assez vieux pour être grand-père. Il faut que je sois sûr que vous connaissiez quelques bases, les potions contraceptives, les sorts pour éviter des maladies, ce genre de choses. Evidemment, les filles auront une chambre au deuxième étage, je compte sur vous pour être responsables, je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec leurs parents, surtout les Meadowes.

\- Elle est en couple… précisa James, les joues rouges. Avec une fille. Pas de problème.

\- Parfait, très bien. Dans ce cas, commençons par les différentes potions de contraceptions !

James enfouit son visage dans ses mains, écarlate. Il était gêné par peu de choses dans sa vie, mais devoir entendre son père lui parler de ce sujet en particulier dépassait son seuil de tolérance. Surtout que son père avait l'air de trouver la situation trop amusante à son goût.

A côté de lui, Sirius fixait le plafond avec insistance pour ne pas croiser son regard, et James se demanda si c'est parce qu'ils seraient tous les deux encore plus embarrassés ou s'ils éclateraient de rire.

\- Je crois que je voudrais presque retourner à Square Grimmaud, murmura-t-il.


	20. Bonus 3: We were like brother

**Bon je suis vraiment désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre...tout simplement parce que je n'ai plus d'avance et que le nouveau n'est toujours pas écrit. Pour patienter, voilà un nouveau bonus qui se situe durant le 5e tome. C'est une scène que j'ai imaginé entre Sirius et Remus qui repesent à James, discutent de l'Ordre et d'Harry, de leur vie, de leur amitié...**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez! J'essaie d'écrire le chapitre le plus vite possible, encore désolée...**

* * *

 **We were like brother**

Il était tard. Sûrement trop tard pour être encore éveillé à cette heure alors que la journée de demain s'annonçait chargée mais Remus n'avait aucune envie d'aller dormir. Il était assis dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, à moitié plongée dans la pénombre. Les autres étaient montés se coucher il y a plus de deux heures. Il faut dire que Molly n'avait pas non plus laissé le choix aux enfants dont la rentrée était demain. Ron avait grommelé qu'il n'avait plus six ans tandis qu'Harry s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules et avait agiter la main vers Remus pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

La maison allait être horriblement silencieusement après leur départ. En deux semaines, Remus s'était plutôt habitué aux rires des adolescents et aux explosions qui provenaient de la chambre des jumeaux Weasley. Le quotidien de l'Ordre avait l'air un peu moins monotone avec eux tous.

Lentement, il fit tourner son verre de whisky pur feu entre ses doigts et le liquide ambrée sembla onduler à la lueur des flammes de la cheminée. « Tes yeux sont de la même couleur » lui avait dit James un jour. Ou plutôt une nuit. Oui ça devait être ça, se rappela-t-il, une nuit où ils avaient tous un peu trop bu. Quand James était saoule, il avait tendance à sortir ce genre de phrase, ce qui le faisait sourire avec indulgence. Aujourd'hui c'était plus avec nostalgie.

Remus soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, à boire tout seul à une heure du matin ?

\- T'as l'air pathétique, lança une voix grave.

\- Merci Sirius, toujours réconfortant…

\- A ton service.

Il y eut un raclement de chaise puis Sirius se laissa tomber en face de lui. Remus releva la tête. Son ami avait meilleure mine de jour en jour même si son visage restait émacié et pâle. Les années, et surtout Azkaban, l'avait marqué plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Douze années, songea-t-il. Il n'imaginait pas ce que ça avait dû être…

\- Alors ? Dit Sirius en se servant un verre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je bois…

\- Hum, je peux voir ça. Je voulais dire : pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une raison ?

Sirius eut un rictus désabusé.

\- Tu marques un point.

\- Ça faisait longtemps… souffla-t-il avant de préciser en voyant Sirius hausser un sourcil. Je veux dire, qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé juste tous les deux à boire.

\- On n'en avait pas tellement l'occasion non plus…rétorqua-t-il.

\- On devrait le faire plus souvent…On devrait boire plus souvent !

Cette fois, Sirius éclata de rire.

\- Même si j'aime beaucoup ton idée, Lunard, je pense que tu n'as plus l'esprit très clair. Ce n'est pas digne d'un ancien préfet ou d'un ancien professeur respectable.

\- Ah justement ! « Ancien », répéta-t-il. Donc je n'ai plus d'obligation. Passe-moi cette bouteille.

Il tendit la main et Sirius la lui remit avec résignation. Lui-même ne savait pas très bien d'où lui venait cette soudaine envie de boire mais il préférait ça plutôt que de rentrer chez lui.

\- Comment va Harry ? Demanda brusquement Sirius. Je vous ai vu parler pendant le dîner.

\- Bien, il est content de retourner à Poudlard même s'il s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Oui et tu le saurais si tu ne jouais pas à l'ermite depuis deux jours.

\- Je ne…

\- Patmol, tu as passé plus de temps avec Buck enfermé à l'étage qu'avec nous tous. Je sais que tu n'as pas le moral avec le départ des enfants mais Harry s'inquiète pour toi.

Sirius soupira et avala le fond de son verre d'une traite.

\- On peut dire que je ne suis pas le parrain de l'année…

\- J'ai toujours dit à James et Lily qu'ils auraient dû me prendre moi pour le job !

\- Tu es en train de vider une bouteille de whisky tout autant que moi, rétorqua Sirius.

\- Ouais mais Harry ne sera jamais au courant !

\- Et après c'est moi le pire entre nous deux…

Ils rirent ensemble, même si leur rire sonnait étrangement dans la petite cuisine lugubre. Dans le silence qui suivit, on pouvait presque entendre Kreattur marmonner depuis sa chambre sous la vieille chaudière et les ronflements d'Arthur à l'étage.

\- Tu crois que ça ira ? Demanda Sirius brusquement. Pour Harry je veux dire ? Ça ne va pas être facile pour lui de retourner à Poudlard après les évènements de l'année dernière…

\- Honnêtement, je pense qu'il va avoir besoin de Ron et Hermione mais qu'il ira bien. Enfin j'espère. Parfois j'aimerai pouvoir y retourner, tu sais.

\- Tu y es resté un an en tant que prof.

\- C'est vrai… C'était étrange d'être à nouveau dans le château, je veux dire pas en tant qu'élève… Ça m'avait manqué, la Grande Salle, Pré-au-Lard, les salles de classe même ! Peeves a paru ravi de me revoir, la première heure du moins, après il a appris que j'étais le nouveau professeur et il s'est retourné contre moi.

\- J'imagine, dit Sirius.

\- Tu te souviens quand il nous avait aidé pour une blague un jour ?

\- Evidemment, notre exploit le plus glorieux !

\- Ouais… dit Remus, nostalgique. Ça me manque…

Le regard de Sirius sembla se perdre dans le vide une seconde.

\- James me manque, murmura-t-il d'une voix atone.

Remus se figea. Il ne savait pas s'il était même supposé avoir entendu ou si Sirius avait conscience d'avoir parlé tout haut. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre non plus ni si son ami attendait réellement une réponse de sa part. Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'est que sur sa relation avec Sirius planait irrémédiablement le souvenir de James entre eux. C'en était presque angoissant parfois et sa gorge se noua de culpabilité.

En voyant Sirius ainsi, les yeux hantés par James, toujours James, il se demanda comment il avait pu le soupçonner d'être le traître il y a vingt ans. Ses propres mots, un soir de noël 1981 alors qu'il pleurait dans les bras d'Anaïs Delan lui revinrent à l'esprit : « Ça n'a aucun sens ». Et il aurait dû le savoir, le voir. Evidemment que ça n'avait aucun sens parce que Sirius n'aurait jamais pu trahir Lily et James. C'était peut-être facile de dire ça après toutes ses années, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, mais c'était la vérité.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, lâcha-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Merlin, Sirius, je suis tellement désolé !

\- Quoi ?

Son ami, qui n'avait pas suivi ses pensées, le dévisagea une seconde.

\- De ne pas t'avoir cru à l'époque… J'aurai dû savoir que tu n'étais pas…enfin que tu n'avais pas pu… Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à Peter ?

\- Parce que ce sal rat savait cacher son jeu et qu'on était trop focalisé sur nos problèmes pour voir que quelque chose clochait. S'accuser l'un l'autre était la solution de facilité. Un loup-garou et un Black… On était les suspects parfaits !

\- Tu crois ?

\- Hum… On se parlait à peine entre les missions de l'Ordre, les nuits blanches, je passais des journées entières avec Alexia à l'hôpital ou à Godric's Hollow pour m'occuper d'Harry. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'on ait fini par se croire coupable, tout le monde était paranoïaque.

\- Maugrey répétait « vigilance constante » au moins dix fois par jour, dit Remus en souriant.

\- Ce n'était pas drôle ! Il me réveillait chaque matin en hurlant dans le couloir !

\- Tu le méritais ; ne crois pas qu'il ait jamais oublié la fois où tu es parti en mission sous couverture avec Marlène en moto volante !

\- Ce n'était pas si grave…

\- Sirius, le but d'une mission sous couverture c'est d'être discret, répliqua-t-il, les yeux au ciel. Comment voulais-tu être discret en fonçant sur ses mangemorts avec une moto ?

Pour toute réponse, Sirius vida son verre. Un bref sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres avant que la mélancolie ne revienne sur ses traits, comme souvent. Ses derniers mois, depuis le retour de Voldemort, les moments plus légers semblaient se faire rares et personne – à part peut-être Fred et George – n'avait vraiment le cœur à rire.

\- James arrivait à nous faire rire, dit Remus après une pause, même les pires jours.

\- James aurait pu faire rire un détraqueur s'il l'avait voulu, approuva Sirius, amusé.

Dans sa tête jouait l'image d'un James qui éclairait de rire, figé dans ses vingt et un ans pour toujours.

\- Tu crois qu'il approuverait ? Tout ça ? Le deuxième Ordre, les décisions de Dumbledore, ce qu'on fait…ce qu'on fait pour Harry ?

\- Comment ça ? Dit Remus.

\- Je veux dire, regarde tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé ces dernières années… James comptait sur moi, enfin sur nous plutôt, pour veiller sur son fils. Et j'ai l'impression qu'aucun de nous, pas même Dumbledore, n'est capable d'empêcher ce qui va arriver.

\- Sirius, si tu commences à penser comme ça tu…

\- Comment je devrais penser, Lunard ? Coupa-t-il. Je n'ai pas vu ce gamin pendant douze ans ! Et quand enfin je le revois, il a déjà affronté plus d'épreuves que la moitié des membres de l'Ordre. Tu parles d'une réussite !

\- Harry est plus fort qu'il en a l'air…

\- Je le sais, il est comme James, dit Sirius d'un ton fier avant que son regard ne se voile une fois plus, comme s'il n'était plus vraiment dans le moment présent. Il lui ressemble tellement. A part les yeux évidemment, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire…. La première fois que je l'ai vu, dans la cabane hurlante, il faisait sombre et…je te jure que pendant une seconde j'ai cru que…que…

Remus n'eut pas besoin qu'il termine sa phrase. Il comprenait. Oh bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Le jour où il avait rencontré Harry, lors de ce fameux voyage il y a deux ans à bord du Poudlard Express, son cœur s'était arrêté une seconde quand il avait vu ce jeune garçon à lunettes, maigre et au corps noueux, les cheveux noirs en bataille. Il avait eu l'impression de regarder au travers d'un long tunnel qui lui projetait un souvenir vieux de vingt ans, le souvenir d'un garçon qui se tenait de la même façon, un sourire rieur aux lèvres. Un souvenir en chassant un autre, il avait revu ce même garçon, un peu plus âgé, se tenir face à un détraquer sans trembler, comme celui qui s'encadrait en ce moment dans l'embrasure de la porte du compartiment, déterminé et stupidement téméraire.

\- Ça fait mal parfois…reprit Sirius, les yeux baissés sur son verre de whisky. Il lui ressemble tellement que ça fait mal, non ?

\- Oui…mais il suffit de lui parler ou de le regarder agir pour voir Lily.

\- Ah Lily… Elle aussi elle en aurait des choses à dire sur tout ce qui se passe, tu crois pas ?

Remus laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Elle enroulerait Harry dans du papier-bulle et le mettrait dans un coffre-fort à Gringotts pour le protéger. Et puis elle irait mettre une gifle à Voldemort pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Elle était douée pour gifler les gens, reconnut Sirius. James le premier. Mais sa plus belle performance reste celle qu'elle a filé à Gideon.

\- Il l'avait mérité.

\- Totalement ! Sa tête était magistrale.

Remus renversa sa tête en arrière, fatigué, et se passa une main sur le visage. Merlin il était trop vieux pour veiller aussi tard, surtout en buvant plus que raisonnablement. Il n'avait jamais aimé le goût de l'alcool, trop prononcé, sans doute à cause de ses sens renforcés de lycanthrope. Il s'était petit à petit habitué à la brûlure dans sa gorge et au fond de son ventre, juste pour ne pas être exclut et faire comme les autres, même s'il ne pouvait jamais suivre la descente de Sirius. Pourtant, Azkaban avait dû lui avoir fait perdre l'habitude car il continua à fixer son verre, le premier, sans le boire.

\- Est-ce que tu es heureux Patmol ? Demanda-t-il tout d'un coup.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Est-ce que tu es heureux ? Sincèrement ?

\- Remus, tu es censé être l'intelligent entre nous deux, répliqua-t-il incrédule. Je viens de passer plus de dix ans dans une cellule gardée par des détraqueurs et une fois libre me voilà enfermé à nouveau dans ma maison d'enfance qui me rappelle chaque minute à quel point j'ai détesté habiter ici. A ton avis ?

\- Mais… On est ensemble, non ? Il y a Harry, Tonks, tous les autres…

\- Oui, on est ensemble. Mais sans James et l'autre traître. On n'est plus les Maraudeurs, plus depuis longtemps. Harry va repartir pour Poudlard demain et je ne pourrais pas communiquer avec lui librement parce que je suis toujours le sorcier le plus recherché du pays. Quant à Tonks, disons seulement que moi je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle donc la voir tous les jours me fait moins plaisir qu'à toi.

Remus sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

\- Je…je ne suis pas…Tonks est…enfin…balbutia-t-il.

\- Oh je t'en prie, pas avec moi. Même une momie pourrait voir que tu aimes ma cousine.

\- Les momie sont aveugles, objecta Remus de sa plus belle voix de professeur.

\- Précisément !

Il fit mine d'ignorer le regard insistant de Sirius tandis que le visage en forme de cœur de Tonks s'imposait à son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il avait passé pas mal de temps avec la jeune femme dernièrement. Maugrey les avait assignés ensemble à plusieurs missions, lui seul savait pourquoi, et Remus avait découvert la personnalité rayonnante (et maladroite) de Nymphadora. C'était rafraîchissant en cette période où tout le monde courait partout et s'inquiétait à cause du retour de Voldemort cet été. Par bien des aspects, elle lui rappelait James parfois, dans sa façon de prendre les choses à la légère pour le détendre sans pour autant baisser sa garde ou sa joie de vivre communicative.

\- Tu es en train de penser à elle, pas vrai ? Dit Sirius. Arrête, c'est perturbant. C'est ma cousine, par Merlin.

\- Je ne pensais pas à elle, mentit-il. Elle est trop jeune pour moi de toute façon…

\- Va lui dire ça à elle. Tonks peut être têtue quand elle veut quelque chose.

\- Sirius, je me souviens encore d'elle à quatre ans qui te mettait des paillettes dans les cheveux.

\- Une fois. C'était une fois ! Protesta Sirius, l'air traumatisé.

Remus éclata de rire. Oui, décidément, ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait passé de soirée avec son meilleur ami juste comme ça, à rire ou évoquer leurs souvenirs. Ah il avait l'impression d'être vieux maintenant.

\- On devrait aller se coucher, on doit partir tôt demain pour arriver à l'heure à la gare.

\- Molly dramatise. On n'a pas besoin de partir avec trois heures d'avance !

\- Il y a six enfants à coordonner, plus toute une escorte pour Harry. Si on ne part pas en avance, on est fichu. Et Sirius, calme-toi avec Molly. Elle s'inquiète pour Harry tout autant que toi.

\- Je suis son parrain, objecta-t-il, buté. C'est moi qui doit prendre les décisions le concernant.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est plus compliqué que ça. Les Weasley se sont occupés de lui depuis ses onze ans, Molly le considère presque comme son huitième enfant, tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de se soucier de…

\- Mais je suis là maintenant, coupa Sirius sans le regarder en face. Merci de me rappeler que je n'ai pas été là pour Harry pendant douze ans, mais je peux le faire maintenant.

Remus s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait lui-même évoqué son emprisonnement et les années perdues avec son filleul il n'y a même pas dix minutes.

\- Tu es recherché par les Aurors, le Ministère, et par tout le pays par Merlin ! Personne ne te demande…

\- James me l'a demandé.

C'eut le mérite de laisser Remus sans voix une seconde. Il vit l'émotion pure qui traversa le visage de Sirius alors qu'il remplissait à nouveau son verre, la main tremblante.

\- James m'a demandé de veiller sur son fils et je lui ai fait la promesse que je le ferais jusqu'à ma mort. Alors ne me dis pas de mettre en retrait ou quoique ce soit d'autre, Lunard. Molly peut prétendre ce qu'elle veut, je suis le parrain d'Harry, et je ne compte pas l'abandonner parce que Dumbledore m'a dit de faire profil bas et de rester cloitrer ici.

La rancœur à l'idée d'être enfermé au Square Grimmaud était perceptible dans la voix de Sirius, mais Remus entendit aussi et surtout sa conviction inébranlable. Il savait que Sirius ne reculerait devant rien pour tenir sa promesse. Il n'avait pas pu sauver James mais Merlin soit damnée s'il ne donnait pas tout pour sauver Harry.

Il savait aussi qu'il ne le faisait pas uniquement pour James. Harry était un enfant, enfin un adolescent maintenant se corrigea-t-il mentalement, terriblement attachant. Pendant sa troisième année, Remus avait appris à le connaître lors de leur session pour lui apprendre le sortilège du patronus, il s'était attaché à ce gamin qui avait connu tant d'épreuve et restait si généreux malgré tout. Pourtant, il y avait toujours eu entre eux cette barrière d'élève et de professeur. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment Harry continuait à l'appeler « professeur Lupin » la plupart du temps.

Le lien entre Harry et Sirius était différent, plus profond. Harry ne connaissait Sirius que depuis un an et demi, mais il était devenu la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour lui. Si lui-même, Dumbledore ou encore Mr Weasley étaient tous des sortes de figures paternels pour Harry, il aimait Sirius et avait confiance en lui différemment. Tout comme James il y a si longtemps.

Soudain, Remus eut moins peur pour l'avenir. Leur combat serait dur, et il n'était pas assez naïf pour prétendre que tout le monde en sortirait indemne, mais Harry ne pouvait pas être mieux entouré pour affronter ce qui l'attendait. Ron et Hermione seraient à ses côtés, tout comme l'Ordre et les Weasley, tout comme lui-même, et plus que tout Sirius serait là pour le défendre. James aurait été fier d'eux, pensa-t-il, il aurait été fier de leur drôle de famille recomposée et dysfonctionnelle. Il regarda Sirius et vit qu'il comprenait également, qu'il songeait à la même chose.

Il leva son verre et Sirius l'imita.

\- A l'Ordre, dit-il. A la paix. Aux Maraudeurs.

\- A James. A Lily. A Harry.

Parce qu'ils étaient plus que des amis, ils étaient comme des frères.


	21. Chapitre 18: All you need is love

**Le miracle est enfin arrivé ! Le chapitre est terminé ! Alléluia !**

 **Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour votre patience et votre gentillesse, mais si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous c'est vous promettre de continuer cette fanfic jusqu'à mettre le mot « fin » au bout. C'est promis. Ça sera long, j'en suis désolée, mais je ne baisserai pas les bras. Et puis surtout j'ai compris que je n'arrive pas à me forcer à écrire, donc ça sera à mon rythme. J'arrête de promettre des chapitres toutes les semaines ou une fois toutes les deux semaines, parce que j'y arrivais très bien à 16/17 ans avec Next Generation ou même pour le tome 1 d'ATDM un peu après, mais ce n'est plus cas (comme l'a prouvé cette longue pause ^^)**

 **Au cas où, si vous ne vous souvenez plus de où on en était : le tome 2 se concentre sur la guerre qui continue à gronder à l'extérieur du château et sur le tournoi de Poudlard organisé au sein de l'école. Ce chapitre commence au début des vacances de noël alors que Remus, Peter, Lily, Dorcas et Alexia sont invitées au Manoir Potter pour y passer quelques jours ! Voilà ! Si vous ne comprenez pas un truc, n'hésitez pas à me demander (je comprends qu'on puisse avoir la flemme de tout relire pour se remettre les éléments en tête ^^)**

 **Bonne lecture ! (J'ai piqué le titre au Beatles, oui!)**

Chapitre XVII : All you need is love

Perchée sur la dernière marche du perron du Manoir Potter, Lily était encadrée par Alexia et Dorcas, sa valise posée à ses pieds, et elle _n'osait pas frapper_ par la barbe de Merlin !

\- Vas-y toi, murmura Alexia comme si quelqu'un risquait de les entendre derrière la porte. Frappe !

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- T'es la plus près…

\- C'est Dorcas la plus près !

\- Oui mais on est chez James, rétorqua Dorcas en lui donnant un coup de coude. Ça te désigne automatiquement ! Allez, toc !

Lily voulut protester mais le battant s'ouvrit devant leur visage avant qu'elle puisse le faire, révélant une femme brune d'un certain âge au sourire bienveillant et amusée.

Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de se présenter, Lily sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de la mère de James. La ressemblance était trop forte pour être ignorée. Elle avait souvent entendu que James ressemblait à son père, et ça devait être vrai, mais elle constatait à l'instant qu'il partageait le même nez que sa mère, la forme des yeux, et des petites fossettes qui se creusaient lorsqu'ils souriaient tous les deux. Mrs Potter devait approcher de la soixantaine et ses boucles brunes, striées de quelques mèches grisonnantes ou blanches selon l'éclat du soleil hivernal, étaient coupés courts au niveau de la nuque.

\- Je préférais vous ouvrir moi-même, dit-elle, sinon je crois que vous risquiez de rester sur les marches encore un moment. Ça fait dix minutes que je vous observe par la fenêtre.

Lily s'empourpra et se sentit soudain idiote tandis qu'à sa droite Alexia lâcha un rire nerveux. Elle n'osa pas se tourner vers Dorcas mais elle était à peu près sûre qu'elles devaient toutes avoir l'air paralysées comme si on venait de leur lancer un maléfice du Saucisson.

\- Entrez, entrez, reprit Mrs Potter sans cesser de sourire. Vous devez avoir froid ! Remus et Peter sont arrivés ce matin. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? La maison n'a pas été trop dure à trouver ?

\- Elle était plutôt dure à louper au contraire, répondit Alexia.

C'était vrai. Comme elle était arrivée la première, Lily avait eu tout le loisir de contempler le manoir en attendant les deux autres et sa majesté était véritablement grandiose dans tous les sens du terme.

Mrs Potter lui accorda le point d'un hochement de tête avant de se tourner vers la cage d'escalier et de crier, tête levée vers le premier étage :

\- Les garçons ! Vos amies sont là !

Des bruits précipités se firent aussitôt entendre. Alors que Lily commençait à enlever son écharpe, elle vit Sirius apparaître en premier en haut des marches. Comme elle s'y attendait, il ne lui adressa qu'un rapide sourire avant de s'avancer vers Alexia, mais Lily ne s'en formalisa pas.

Elle passa dans le salon le temps que les garçons descendent et tourna sur elle-même pour englober la pièce du regard. Grande fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit, surtout si elle comparait à son propre salon dans son pavillon de Carbonne-Les-Mines. Les murs étaient recouverts de boiseries jusqu'à mi-hauteur et une énorme cheminée réchauffait la maison entre deux baies-vitrées qui donnaient sur le jardin. Plus haut aux murs, d'imposants tableaux représentants sûrement les ancêtres de la famille étaient accrochées, mais Lily repéra des photos, plus petites, posées sur le buffet de style victorien.

Curieuse, elle s'approcha. C'était visiblement la photo de mariage des parents de James, souriants et agitant la main devant l'objectif.

\- J'étais beaucoup plus jeune, commenta Euphemia en se glissant dans son dos.

\- Je ne trouve pas que vous ayez beaucoup changé, répondit Lily sincèrement.

Euphemia rit.

\- C'est gentil, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Tu sais que j'ai encore la robe ? Elle doit être rangée au grenier.

\- Vraiment ? Je trouve ça génial ; ma mère n'a pas gardé la sienne… Elle a dû la découdre pour en faire d'autres vêtements. Vous avez d'autres photos ?

\- Oh plein ! Je les gardes dans un album. Tu veux voir des photos de James enfant ?

Amusée, Lily n'eut pas le temps de répondre que James entra dans le salon, visiblement horrifié.

\- Non elle ne veut pas ! Lança-t-il.

\- Oui, j'adorerais, dit-elle immédiatement.

\- Je reviens, je vais les chercher.

\- Maman ! Non… Merlin !

Lily éclata de rire et, sans réfléchir, embrassa James sur les deux joues pour lui dire bonjour. Il parut pris de court et ils rougirent tous les deux. Depuis l'embrasure de la porte, Lily vit Remus donner un coup de coude à Sirius, mais avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu faire une remarque sur ce geste spontané Euphemia revint dans la pièce, trois énormes albums dans les bras.

\- Vous voulez commencer par quoi ? Son cinquième anniversaire où il s'était déguisé en citrouille ou le noël où il s'était renversé la buche sur la tête à trois ans ?

\- Si quelqu'un demande, j'ai quitté le pays ! S'exclama James en faisant semblant de ressortir.

* * *

Lily devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas difficile de s'habituer à la maison des Potter. Ils n'étaient arrivés que depuis quelques heures, mais elle avait l'impression de vivre avec eux depuis des mois.

Après être arrivées, les filles avaient déposé leurs sacs dans la grande chambre d'ami au premier étage. Alexia et Lily pourraient dormir toutes les deux dans le grand lit double tandis que Dorcas dormiraient sur un lit d'à point à leurs pieds. Il était maintenant presque quatre heures et ils s'étaient tous installé dans le salon, assis par terre ou dans les canapés moelleux pour ceux qui avaient réussi à s'imposer. Euphemia leur avait apporté une assiette rempli d'une pile de crêpes encore tièdes en souriant et Lily avait pris soin de la remercier chaleureusement tandis que Peter se jetait sur le plat, des étoiles dans les yeux !

Ils n'avaient pas encore pu rencontrer Fleamont Potter, le père de James, qui avait dû se rendre à St-Mangouste pour aller passer des examens de routine. Il ne reviendrait que pour le dîner. Mais s'il était aussi gentil et drôle qu'Euphemia, Lily était sûre de bien s'entendre avec lui aussi. James avait grommelé pendant tout le temps où elles avaient feuilleté ensemble les photos de lui enfant. Dorcas s'était moqué de lui aussi, surtout en voyant ses photos de bébés : « mais si, regarde, tu louchais ! ».

Après avoir engloutie toutes les crêpes, ils essayèrent de trouver quelque chose à faire.

\- T'en pense quoi, Remus ? On pourrait faire ça non ? Demanda Sirius.

Assis à côté d'elle, Remus releva la tête. Visiblement, il n'avait pas prêté attention à l'idée que Sirius venait de proposer.

\- Je n'écoutais pas mais je désapprouve fortement, dit-il malgré tout.

\- Mais….

\- Si ton idée impliquait soit un feu d'artifice soit de tester ta moto, alors la réponse est non.

\- Comment t'as deviné ?

\- Je commence à avoir l'habitude, commenta Remus, amusé. Quand je disais qu'il fallait qu'on trouve quelque chose à faire, je pensais plus à un jeu tranquille qui ne nécessite pas de bouger.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Remus, marmonna Alexia.

Elle était à moitié allongée sur Sirius sur un des canapés, enveloppée dans un gros pull gris trop grand pour elle qu'elle avait dû piquer à son frère. Sirius jouait distraitement avec ses longs cheveux bruns, son corps pressé contre le sien, et il lâcha un rire.

\- C'est sûr que tu n'as pas l'air prêt de bouger !

\- C'est de ta faute, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu es trop confortable. On pourrait faire un espèce d'action ou vérité sans action ?

\- Donc… un vérité tout court ? Résuma Peter.

\- Exactement, ravie que tu aies compris !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Lily secoua la tête. L'idée lui paraissait à la fois enfantine et ridicule, et pourtant ça pouvait être amusant avec eux. Elles y jouaient parfois avec les filles, tard le soir dans leur dortoir, et elles s'étaient posées toutes les questions possibles et imaginables. Jouer avec les garçons pouvait être différent pour une fois.

\- Qui commence alors ?

\- Moi, dit James à la surprise de personne. Remus, c'était qui ton premier béguin ?

\- Sérieusement ? Tu veux te lancer dans ce genre de question ?

\- Réponds, ordonna Peter en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Remus rougit et Lily se sentit presque mal pour lui, mais pas assez pour intervenir. Elle savait que si la réponse était vraiment embarrassante pour lui, James ne l'aurait pas posé. Parce qu'elle n'était pas dupe, James devait forcément déjà connaître la réponse et aux vues des sourires moqueurs des Maraudeurs elle avait raison.

\- C'était Dorcas…marmonna Remus du bout des lèvres. Mais j'avais douze ans !

\- Attends quoi ? J'étais ton premier béguin ? Moi ?

\- On n'a jamais compris non plus, lança Sirius. Je veux dire, regarde-toi. Tu nous faisais tous peur !

\- Eh !

Dorcas attrapa le coussin près de sa jambe et le jeta en direction de Sirius. Elle loupa son coup et l'oreiller vint s'écraser dans la tête d'Alexia. Lily n'arriva pas à réprimer son éclat de rire.

\- Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je croyais qu'on avait dit « un jeu calme et tranquille ». Alors on laisse les coussins-munitions où ils sont ! Remus, à toi de poser une question.

\- Hum…. Je ne sais pas…. Peter ?

\- Je suis tout ouïe !

\- Si tu étais… un plat, qu'est-ce que ça serait ?

Lily haussa un sourcil devant la question qui témoignait d'un soudain manque d'inspiration, mais Peter paraissait y réfléchir sérieusement même si aucun d'eux n'étaient pendu à ses lèvres à attendre fébrilement la réponse.

\- Je dirais une tarte au citron !

Pour avoir vu Peter dévorer avec passions des plats de pommes de terre lors des repas depuis presque sept ans, Lily savait que la tarte au citron était loin d'être son préféré. Pourtant, elle tourna la tête vers James par réflexe et vit son visage s'illuminer à la mention de son dessert favori. Son air béat provoqua une vague de rire, mais Lily ne détourna pas les yeux. Il ne la remarqua même pas, trop occupé à rire alors que Sirius secouait la tête, mais Lily resta figée à l'observer. Elle aurait aimé dire qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi, d'un coup, elle ne pouvait pas lâcher James du regard, mais en vérité elle commençait à le comprendre depuis déjà plusieurs semaines.

Si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, James avait changé. Il n'était certes pas devenu le garçon qui rangeait son placard par couleur et saison du jour au lendemain, mais il était plus responsable et surtout mois arrogant.

\- Lily ? Eh ? Appela Alexia. Il faut qu'on lui envoie une chouette ?

Lily détourna immédiatement la tête et sentit ses joues s'enflammer jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles.

\- Quoi ? Pardon ?

\- C'est à ton tour de répondre.

\- Désolée…. C'était quoi la question ?

\- Si tu devais nous repartir dans d'autres maisons, ça serait lesquelles ? Répéta Peter. Et pourquoi ?

Lily cligna des yeux.

\- Je ne pouvais pas avoir : quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

\- Non, parce que je suis plus inspiré que Remus. En plus, les questions comme ça sont ennuyantes. On les a déjà toutes faites en première année. Et non, Sirius, « noir comme mon âme » n'est toujours pas une couleur !

N'ayant pas envie de s'attarder sur la dernière remarque, Lily se concentra plutôt sur sa question. Elle y avait déjà pensé parfois, pour elle-même. Où le Choixpeau aurait-il pu l'envoyer à part Gryffondor ? Serdaigle probablement… Mais être intelligent ne suffisait pas pour être dans cette maison, il fallait aussi être créatif, et elle savait qu'elle avait souvent un esprit trop cartésien.

Néanmoins, s'analyser soi-même était dans certains cas plus simple qu'analyser les autres. Certaines personnes dans cette pièce avaient une personnalité tellement….gryffondoresque qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas les voir porter un autre blason.

\- Remus serait sûrement à Serdaigle, finit-elle par répondre prudemment. Ça me semble le plus évident… Alexia pareil. Ensuite, je mettrais Peter à Poufsouffle pour sa gentillesse et sa fidélité. Sirius… aussi à Poufsouffle je pense.

\- Moi ?

\- Black, tu dois être la personne la plus fidèle que je connaisse… Ta dévotion pathologique pour James m'a inquiété pendant plusieurs années !

\- T'as entendu Patmol ? Se moqua James. « Ta dévotion ».

\- Tu vas te prendre ma dévotion en pleine tête oui…

Lily roula des yeux. Elle aurait pu développer et expliquer que les actions de Sirius, ou du moins celles qu'elle avait pu observer depuis leurs onze ans, étaient souvent liées à sa loyauté indéfectible. Il avait rejoint Gryffondor pour rester avec ses amis plutôt que de suivre le chemin pavé devant lui par des générations, il avait soutenu Remus en découvrant sa lycanthropie, il avait rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch à la demande de James qui n'arrivait pas à trouver de batteur, il aidait Alexia à traverser sa maladie…. Et il avait su trouver les mots envers elle quand elle avait reçu la lettre de sa sœur. Loyauté définissait donc parfaitement Sirius Black à son sens.

\- Dorcas et James, vous seriez à Serpentard, termina-t-elle.

Elle espérait, un peu sans y croire, qu'on ne lui demanderait pas pourquoi mais James la dévisagea aussitôt comme si elle venait d'insulter toute sa famille, l'air outré.

\- Serpentard ? S'insurgea-t-il. Jamais ! Tu m'as pris pour Mulciber ?

\- Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas comme Mulciber, James. Il y a des personnes très gentilles, si tu prenais le temps de leur parler.

\- Elles sont enfermées dans les cachots à double tour alors ? Lança Sirius, goguenard. Vous croyez qu'Avery joue les chiens de garde ?

\- Donc tu ne trouves pas que tu es rusé, charismatique, sang-pur et fier ? Demanda Lily d'un ton neutre. Ce sont les caractéristiques des Serpentard… S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui arrive à manipuler et amadouer la Grosse Dame ou McGonagall d'un trait d'humour couplé d'un sourire charmeur dans le château, c'est toi non ?

\- Le pire, marmonna James après un court silence, c'est que je ne sais pas si elle vient de me faire des compliments ou si c'est une nouvelle manière de m'insulter sans se faire mettre à la porte de chez moi….

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, et Lily les imita en voyant le sourire que lui envoyait James par-dessus la table basse.

Rassurée de n'avoir vexé personne en répondant à sa question, elle se tourna vers Sirius pour continuer le jeu.

\- Avoue-nous une chose embarrassante sur une personne présente, dit-elle.

Sirius parut réfléchir une seconde et promena son regard sur tout le groupe avant de s'arrêter sur James dont c'était vraisemblablement la soirée. Il sourit, réprimant un rire.

\- Oh si, j'en ai une ! C'était l'année dernière, James avait trop bu et il racontait n'importe quoi. A un moment, il s'est redressé comme s'il venait de comprendre le sens de la vie, les yeux écarquillés et….et…

Incapable de retrouver son souffle et d'articuler correctement, Sirius se mit à rire tout seul tandis que James fermait les yeux, l'air mortifié. Alexia lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

\- Allez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Il a dit…. Il a dit « Oh merlin ! Les cuillères sont juste des petits bols sur un bâton ! ». Il était totalement perché !

Lily rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que la scène se déroulait dans son esprit et que Dorcas s'écroulait de rire sur son épaule. Gêné, James s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Pour ma défense, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, non en fait j'en ai aucune….

* * *

Le problème des vieilles maisons, ce sont les grincements incessants du bois, surtout en pleine hiver. Pour ce qui lui sembla la dixième fois, Lily se retourna dans son lit en essayant de ne pas toucher Alexia qui dormait profondément à côté d'elle. A l'extérieur, le vent soufflait si fort qu'il faisait claquer les branches d'arbres contre les carreaux et Lily, allongée sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, observait le plafond qui paraissait craquer au-dessus de sa tête.

La soirée s'était pourtant bien terminée dans l'ensemble. Ils avaient continué à discuter entre eux jusqu'à ce que la mère de James revienne dans le salon, un plateau avec des sandwiches à la main. Surpris, ils avaient proposé leur aide, mais Euphemia s'était contentée de secouer la tête, un sourire crispée aux lèvres. Elle avait dit que son mari ne rentrerait pas de Saint-Mangouste avant plusieurs heures car les médicomages voulaient approfondir leurs examens. Apparemment, Fleamont n'était pas aussi rétablit que tout le monde l'espérait. Le visage de James s'était décomposé et sa mère avait tenté de le rassurer en disant que ça n'était sûrement pas sérieux.

\- James, tu connais les médicomages… Ils préfèrent s'assurer que tout va bien, mais ce n'est probablement pas grand-chose. Un ou deux sortilèges doivent encore avoir quelques effets secondaires et ils ne peuvent le traiter qu'à l'hôpital.

\- Elle a raison, était intervenue Alexia, rassurante. Crois-moi, je passe souvent des heures à faire des examens de routine. Il faut attendre les résultats du premier avant d'en faire un deuxième, et entre temps des patients sont arrivés… On attend dans un couloir pendant une heure. Ton père va certainement passer plus de temps à attendre qu'avec les médicomages.

\- Voilà, tu vois, avait dit Euphemia. Ça ne sert à rien de dramatiser, il rentrera juste tard et je me suis dit que vous préféreriez manger ici entre vous plutôt que de vous mettre à table. Notre elfe se chargera de tout ranger. Ne vous couchez pas à 3h du matin non plus…

Elle avait ensuite embrassé son fils sur le front, puis caresser la joue de Sirius d'un geste maternelle avant de se retirer dans sa chambre. Après ça, la soirée avait repris normalement, mais tout le monde était fatigué par le voyage et ils étaient montés se coucher aux alentours de minuit.

Il devait maintenant être près d'une heure et demie du matin et Lily n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil malgré sa fatigue. Les nerfs à vifs, elle balança ses jambes sur le côté et sans plus réfléchir se leva. Elle passa en douceur à côté du matelas de Dorcas, posé sur le sol, et tourna la poignée de la chambre d'ami en priant pour que les portes du manoir grincent moins que le toit.

Le couloir était à moitié plongé dans la pénombre, même si une faible lumière émanait de l'escalier. Sur le mur d'en face, une jeune femme en robe d'époque, un lourd collier serti d'un rubis, la toisa et Lily se demanda si elle était une ancêtre des Potter. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se pencha par-dessus la balustrade en bois, et constata que le filet de lumière provenait du salon. Après avoir hésité sur le palier pendant quelques secondes, elle se décida à descendre les marches, incapable de retourner dormir. A quelques pas de la porte, elle se demanda en paniquant ce qu'elle ferait si Euphemia était juste toute seule ici à attendre son mari, mais à peine cette idée lui traversa-t-elle l'esprit qu'elle reconnut la tignasse brune adossé au canapé. Elle s'approcha doucement et tendit la main vers son épaule.

\- Eh James…souffla-t-elle.

\- Oh Merlin, Evans ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix étouffée en sursautant. Fais pas ça !

\- Désolée, désolée ! Je croyais que tu m'avais entendu arriver…

\- Comment j'aurais pu ? Tu fais moins de bruit qu'un chat !

\- Désolée, répéta-t-elle, penaude.

James soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis rejeta à nouveau la tête en arrière, l'air épuisé.

\- C'est rien, murmura-t-il. Je suis juste un peu tendu, je suppose. Viens t'assoir.

Il tapota la place à côté de lui. Lily contourna le canapé, laissant son regard traîner sur la table basse. Plusieurs feuilles, un encrier, et une plume s'étalaient devant James. Elle remarqua alors que le bout de ses doigts était tâché d'encre et, qu'au lieu d'un pyjama, il portait un jogging décoloré, le même qu'elle l'avait vu porter à plusieurs reprises pour les entraînements de Quidditch, ainsi qu'un pull gris dont les manches lui retombaient sur les poignets.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. Mais c'est le planning des rondes des préfets pour le deuxième semestre ? S'exclama-t-elle en saisissant un des papiers sur la table.

\- Oh oui… Je me disais que je pouvais commencer à les organiser…

\- Les deux préfets-en-chef doivent s'en charger, James. Tu n'as pas à le faire tout seul…

\- Je sais, je sais… J'arrivais juste pas à dormir alors je me suis dit que…enfin que…

\- Ça te tiendrait éveiller jusqu'au retour de ton père ?

James lui décocha un regard en coin mais ne chercha pas à nier.

\- Il devrait être rentré depuis des heures, Lily… dit-il, son genou tressautant nerveusement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent ?

\- Alex disait qu'il pouvait y avoir pas mal d'attente, il…

\- Alex est traitée pour une maladie magique rare et mortelle, coupa-t-il d'une voix blanche. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une hypothèse rassurante.

Lily sentit son ventre se serrer, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose au système hospitalier sorcier et son esprit semblait tourner dans le vide alors qu'elle cherchait en vain quelque chose de rassurant ou d'apaisant à dire. Elle baissa les yeux sur les feuilles éparpillées sur ses cuisses et se redressa, déterminée.

\- Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison… On n'arrive pas à dormir alors autant s'y mettre… Donne-moi une plume.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de…

\- Ne sois pas égocentré, Potter, interrompit-elle avec bienveillance. Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas arriver à dormir et ce planning de rondes a besoin d'être rempli avant la rentrée.

Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux auburn pour les rassembler distraitement et les releva en queue de cheval.

\- Déjà, ici. Tu ne peux pas mettre Livia Fawley et Sarah Douglas ensemble. Elles vont s'entretuer. Et puis, Cornelia Flint a entraînement de Quidditch le mardi en fin de journée, elle ne sera pas libre… Gryffondor n'a rien ce jour-là par contre non ?

\- Euh…non, j'ai réservé le terrain les lundi matin et les jeudi après-midi.

\- C'est pratique que tu sois capitaine… On va pouvoir organiser le planning sans que les rondes ne chevauchent trop les entraînements. Chaque année on doit le refaire à cause de ça ou des clubs des uns et des autres.

\- Chaque année ? Releva James. Je croyais que c'était aux préfets-en-chef de s'en occuper ?

\- Oui, mais l'année dernière Amos Diggory avait Quidditch justement. Alors j'aidais souvent Amelia Bones pour qu'elle n'ait pas tout à faire toute seule. En échange, Amos me prenait mes séances de tutorat le samedi matin pour me laisser dormir.

\- Tu faisais des séances de tutorat toi ? Comment… Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans la salle d'étude… ?

Lily sourit, jouant distraitement avec la plume.

\- C'est parce que je les emmenais au fond de la bibliothèque. On était plus au calme et je pouvais les faire pratiquer, pas juste faire de la théorie. Mrs Pince me tolérait. J'ai réussi à apprendre un sortilège de sommeil à Antonin Dolohov par exemple…

\- Lily Evans… murmura-t-il, admiratif. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ?

\- Voler sur un balai, répondit-elle immédiatement. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que je suis une cause perdue.

James grimaça.

\- Certes… Et pourtant j'ai essayé l'autre fois…

\- Non, l'autre fois c'était différent. Il y avait du vent et tu m'as fait monter trop haut et…

\- A peine une brise et seulement cinq mètres, corrigea-t-il devant sa mauvaise foi.

\- Sept mètres… maugréa-t-elle.

\- Si ça t'aide à mieux dormir de croire ça…

Lily ne se donna pas la peine de lui faire remarquer que non, elle ne dormait certainement pas à l'heure actuelle. Malgré tout, elle laissa James avoir pour une fois le dernier mot et se remit à travailler sur le planning.

Ils passèrent ainsi tous les deux encore une vingtaine de minutes à griffonner des tableaux et des informations sur des parchemins jusqu'à ce que James se lève soudain, le dos douloureux, et étire ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Lily fit semblant de ne pas voir la bande de peau qui se dévoila alors que son pull remontait légèrement.

\- J'ai faim, déclara-t-il. Tu veux de la glace ?

\- Pourquoi pas…

Il hocha la tête et enjamba le dossier du canapé souplement avec bien trop d'énergie pour quelqu'un encore réveillé à une heure du matin. Il revint une minute plus tard, deux bols dans les mains, puis en déposa un devant Lily. Dès la première cuillère, elle sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Citron, reconnu-t-elle. Evidemment, quoi d'autre ?

\- Il n'y a rien de mieux que de la glace au citron en pleine nuit en décembre, affirma James avec conviction.

Lily ne le contredit pas. Elle était bien, là, assise sur ce canapé en compagnie de Potter. En tout cas, c'était bien mieux que de se retourner dans son lit parce que son cerveau n'arrivait pas à se mettre en pause.

Sa cuillère à mi-chemin entre son bol de glace et sa bouche, elle sentit soudain une drôle de sensation au creux de la nuque et coula un regard en direction de James pour constater qu'il l'observait fixement. Une étrange chaleur se diffusa dans son ventre et elle haussa un sourcil, nerveuse.

\- James ? Tout va bien ?

\- Hum…. Oui… Je me disais juste…enfin que… On t'a déjà dit que tes cheveux avaient deux teintes de roux ?

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle, étonnée et amusée.

\- J'avais jamais remarqué quand tes cheveux sont lâchés, mais là… Ceux de devant sont plus clairs.

Il tendit la main et attrapa une mèche qui s'était échappée de sa queue de cheval pendant qu'elle mangeait. Distraitement, il joua avec une seconde, enroulant la boucle autour de son doigt. Elle pouvait presque sentir son toucher frôler sa joue et la chaleur de son ventre se propagea brusquement vers sa poitrine, comme si l'étincelle qui palpitait venait de s'embraser.

C'était comme si la dernière barrière qui se dressait encore entre eux venait de tomber après toutes ces années. Pour la première fois, et sans concession, Lily entrevit James Potter dans toute sa vulnérabilité, sans sa façade bravade. Il n'était plus l'élève populaire, l'amuseur en chef de Poudlard, le capitaine de Quidditch, ni le préfet-en-chef… Il était juste un jeune homme de seize ans, fatigué et inquiet, qui attendait son père avec espoir. L'espoir semblait irradier de lui par vague. Elle espérait qu'il se rendrait compte un jour, tout comme elle, qu'il était quelqu'un de généreux et optimiste, qu'il était plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître…

\- Lily…souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, sa main suspendue entre eux.

Ses grands yeux noisette la dévisageaient comme si elle était la chose la plus incroyable qui s'était jamais tenue devant lui. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça.

Lily aurait pu l'embrasser, là, à cet instant. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu le faire… Pourtant, comme toutes les étapes de leur étrange relation, ce fut James qui fit le premier pas et qui se jeta dans le vide.

\- Je t'ai promis que je t'attendrai… murmura-t-il en se penchant.

\- Et je crois que tu as assez attendu, répondit-elle aussi bas.

Lentement, presque douloureusement, il amorça un geste en avant et Lily ferma instinctivement les yeux. Toutes ses sensations parurent exploser à la seconde où elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer les siennes, d'abord avec hésitation, puis avec plus de fermeté. Alors que sa bouche se mouvait contre la sienne, il remonta sa main et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Puis, incapable de s'arrêter, il caressa ses épaules, effleura sa nuque ; et Lily serra ses poings dans son pull pour le maintenir près d'elle.

Il brisa le baiser avec douceur, inspirant fortement, et Lily posa son front contre le sien, étourdie. Le contact de leur peau lui paraissait comme vital à ce moment précis, aussi passa-t-elle délicatement le bout de son pouce sur ses lèvres gonflées qui semblaient picoter.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de James qui laissa échapper un rire nerveux et extatique.

\- Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu regrettes…. commença-t-il, le regard trouble. Parce ce je crois que je ne pourrai plus jamais m'arrêter…

\- Non, assura Lily, incapable de réprimer un sourire à son tour. Aucun regret, ni aucune envie que tu arrêtes.

James parut rayonner encore un peu plus si possible avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes à nouveau. Cette fois, Lily se laissa aller et un gémissement s'échappa du fond de sa gorge. Elle s'en voulut presque de ne pas avoir céder à ses sentiments plus tôt alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser avec passion et douceur à la fois. Ça n'aurait pas dû la surprendre, mais James était aussi talentueux pour embrasser que pour la métamorphose ou le vol sur balai.

Malgré tout, elle était heureuse car ce moment était parfait….et surtout elle était enfin prête. Ils étaient tous les deux prêts à être simplement… eux. Lily Evans et James Potter. Ensemble.


	22. Chapitre 19: Lily & James

Chapitre XIX : James + Lily

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, James avait l'impression de perdre ses moyens. Aucun trait d'esprit ou de geste grandiose ne lui venait en tête. Il avait embrassé Lily Evans. C'était comme s'il venait de terminer un marathon, long de près de sept ans, par un sprint effréné, et qu'il était maintenant à bout de souffle, incapable de se souvenir comment respirer. Il regardait Lily, il la dévorait du regard… et ne savait pas quoi faire. Personne ne lui avait dit de réfléchir à l'après.

Il glissa un regard en direction de la jeune fille, et son cœur loupa un battement. Elle était enfoncée dans le canapé à côté de lui, les jambes repliées sur elle, les yeux résolument baissés sur ses mains qui jouaient nerveusement avec le bas de son pantalon de pyjama. Ses joues étaient colorées d'un joli rouge d'embarras et James avança vers elle pour essayer de lui faire relever la tête.

\- Eh Lily… ça va ?

\- Oui…Bien sûr… C'est juste que… c'est idiot, mais…

\- Tu ne vas pas partir en courant et prétendre ne plus me connaître ? Demanda-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère alors qu'elle buttait sur les mots.

Lily sourit puis cogna doucement son genou contre le sien.

\- Je te l'ai promis, non ? Le rassura-t-elle. Je ne vais pas regretter.

\- Mais pour toi aussi c'est …bizarre ?

\- Un peu, reconnut-elle. Je crois que j'ai passé tellement d'années à me convaincre que je te détestais… que je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant, tu vois ?

James comprenait parfaitement.

\- En plus, ajouta-t-elle timidement, je n'ai jamais… enfin contrairement à toi je ne suis pas sortie avec beaucoup de personne avant…

\- « Avec beaucoup de personne », répéta-t-il, goguenard. N'exagère pas non plus.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse la liste des ex tout de suite ? S'amusa Lily. Parce que la mienne s'arrête à Jeremy Hopkrik et Wilbert Perks. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si Wilbert compte vraiment, on est resté ensemble seulement deux semaines en troisième année.

\- Attends, attends, retour en arrière ! Jeremy Hopkrik ? Tu es sortie avec Jeremy Hopkrik de Poufsouffle ?

\- Je dois avoir un faible pour les capitaines de Quidditch j'imagine…

\- Il m'a envoyé sa batte en pleine figure pendant un match une fois ! S'indigna-t-il. Et comment est-ce que je ne le savais pas ?

\- Il faut croire que j'ai encore des secrets pour toi, sourit-elle. Je suis sortie avec lui environ trois mois, à la fin de la cinquième année. C'est peut-être pour ça que Jeremy t'avais frappé avec sa batte, maintenant que j'y pense. C'était au moment… où on était un peu en froid tous les deux. Plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. A cause de Severus et toute l'histoire près du lac, et puis un peu avant tu t'étais disputé avec les Maraudeurs je crois. Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'on s'était ignoré pendant des semaines.

\- Les pires semaines de ma vie !

\- Les plus calmes de la mienne.

\- Eh ! S'exclama James, feignant d'être vexé. Tu pourrais au moins reconnaître les trésors d'inventivité que j'ai déployé toutes ces années !

\- Tu n'as pas déployé de la subtilité, ça je peux te l'accorder, rit-elle.

Une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, James se pencha sans prévenir et lui vola un baiser. Ses lèvres laissèrent un goût de sucre et de citron sur sa peau et elle se remit à sourire malgré elle.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à m'y habituer…commenta Lily.

\- Attends de retourner à Poudlard ! C'est l'école entière qui va devoir s'y habituer.

\- Oh Merlin, la tête que les gens vont faire !

James éclata de rire.

\- La tête de McGo oui ! Je suis sûr que des paris tournent en salle des profs.

\- James…

\- Quoi ? Comme tu l'as dit, la subtilité n'a jamais été mon fort pendant des années. Derrière ses robes en tartan écossais se cache un cœur de romantique, j'en suis persuadé.

Lily secoua la tête. Avant d'affronter Poudlard, elle devra d'abord mettre leurs amis au courant, et ce sûrement dès demain matin. Quoique, elle attendrait que Dorcas ait avalé un café et qu'Alexia ait pris ses médicaments avant pour éviter tout incident.

Brusquement, elle réalisa quelque chose et se redressa, les yeux écarquillés. James se tendit immédiatement à côté d'elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vais devoir rencontrer tes parents !

\- Tu as rencontré ma mère ce matin…. ? Lui rappela-t-il, perplexe.

\- Non, je veux dire… Les rencontrer maintenant qu'on est…enfin après ce qui s'est passé ce soir… Ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Lily, ma mère t'aime déjà autant que Sirius, assura James, attendri et amusé. Quant à mon père, il a déjà hâte de te rencontrer pour pouvoir se moquer de moi. Alors détends-toi, vraiment. Tu n'auras qu'à leur sourire et ils tomberont sous ton charme, comme tout le monde !

\- Tu es tombée sous mon charme grâce à mon sourire ? Releva-t-elle, espiègle.

Elle retint difficilement un regard moqueur en voyant le trouble de James sur son visage avant qu'il ne se reprenne, nerveux.

\- Je suis tombé sous ton charme pour beaucoup de raisons, Lily Evans, affirma-t-il. Ton sourire a aidé oui… Mais ça va au-delà de ton…physique. C'est toi, toi tout entière avec ta gentillesse, ton intelligence et tes manières bornées.

\- Bornées ? Releva-t-elle pour éviter de pense à son cœur qui s'était emballé dans sa poitrine. C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, Potter.

James fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que la charité vient faire là-dedans ? C'est encore une de tes expressions moldus incompréhensibles ?

Avant que Lily ne puisse le répondre, toujours amusée devant sa perplexité pour les expressions moldus qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, ils entendirent le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure suivit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait doucement. James bondit sur ses pieds alors qu'un homme entrait dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard, l'air fatigué et une cape de voyage encore sur le bras.

\- Papa !

\- James… dit-il, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ? Il est tard.

Lily resta en retrait derrière le canapé, observant les deux hommes. James se tenait à côté de son père et ne le quittait pas des yeux, anxieux, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher. L'homme avait le teint blême, même s'il veillait à garder le dos droit et se tenait solidement sur ses deux jambes. Ses cheveux, un peu plus bruns que ceux de son fils, commençaient à virer au gris au niveau de ses tempes et des petites rides craquelaient le coin de ses yeux noisettes. Ils se ressemblaient tous les deux énormément, même si James avait la silhouette plus mince et était un peu plus petit que son père.

\- Je voulais t'attendre… Pour savoir. Qu'est-ce que les médicomages ont dit ?

\- On en parlera demain, il est presque trois heures du matin.

\- Mais…

\- James, dit-il fermement. Il faut que je voie ta mère avant, d'accord ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas.

Lily aurait voulu lui dire qu'il demandait l'impossible, et d'ailleurs lui-même paraissait en être conscient car il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils comme pour appuyer ses paroles.

\- Et je vois que tu ne veilles pas seul en plus… Enchanté, mademoiselle. Veuillez excuser mon fils pour vous tenir éveillée à une heure pareille.

\- Je ne l'ai pas forcé, protesta James. Elle est là de son plein gré pour la glace au citron.

Lily sourit et contourna le canapé pour s'avancer timidement vers les deux hommes.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Potter…contente de voir que vous allez bien.

\- Appelle-moi Fleamont, dit-il. Et merci beaucoup, j'en suis plutôt content aussi. Tu t'appelles… ?

Cette fois-ci, Lily ne laissa pas James se lancer dans le vide tout seul. Pour la première fois, elle décida de le devancer et, le cœur battant et ses émotions faisant rage dans sa poitrine, elle tendit la main vers monsieur Potter.

– Lily Evans, se présenta-t-elle avec aplomb en souriant. La petite amie de James.

Ils eurent la même réaction : le père et le fils haussèrent les sourcils, surpris. Elle ne comprenait pas bien d'où venait la surprise de Fleamont (elle pria pour qu'il n'ait pas entendu parler d'elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui, imaginant bien ce que ce les Maraudeurs avaient pu dire pour plaisanter), mais elle déchiffra l'expression de James plus aisément. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que ça soit elle qui annonce la nouvelle et pose les mots sur leur nouvelle relation la première.

\- Pas trop tôt, lâcha Fleamont en lui serrant la main. Peter me doit une mornille.

\- Tu as parié avec _mes_ amis ? S'exclama James, horrifié.

\- Seulement avec Peter et Sirius. Remus a déclaré qu'il était « au-dessus de tout ça ».

Fleamont souriait, l'air de trouver cette situation très divertissante après une journée entière à l'hôpital.

\- Remus est quelqu'un de bien….marmonna James.

\- On parlera du compas moral de tes amis une autre fois. Allez, il est vraiment tard et si on ne lève pas avant midi demain, ta mère ne va pas être contente.

\- Comme si elle aussi ne t'attendait pas les yeux grands ouverts dans sa chambre…

\- _James_ , dit monsieur Potter d'un ton qui ne soufflait aucune réplique. Demain. Je te le promets, on parlera demain, tu pourras même lire mon bulletin de santé certifié par mon médicomage. Mais pour l'instant, au lit.

James tenta de soutenir le regard de son père une seconde avant d'abandonner. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et, résigné, il hocha la tête. Lily aurait voulu s'approcher de lui pour le réconforter, mais elle resta clouée sur place. Ce n'était pas sa place de s'interposer au sein d'une affaire familiale qui ne la regardait absolument pas.

\- On remonte dans dix minutes, promit James. Laisse-moi juste ranger tout ça…

\- D'accord. Oh et Lily ? Dit-il en s'adressant brusquement à elle. Thé ou café pour le petit déjeuner ?

Lily cligna des yeux, prise au dépourvu.

\- Thé, répondit-elle spontanément.

\- Ça c'est une fille bien, approuva Fleamont.

\- N'importe quoi, bougonna James. Tout le monde sait que le café est meilleur !

\- Pas quand tu le noies sous une tonne de sucre, rétorqua-t-elle, les joues toujours rouge du compliment de monsieur Potter. Tu me donnes envie de t'arracher le pot de sucre tous les matins à Poudlard…

Fleamont éclata de rire puis ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son fils.

\- Toujours écouter ces dames, James. Bon je vais me coucher. Ne laisse rien trainer et à demain.

\- A demain papa…

\- Bonne nuit monsieur…

\- Et chacun dans sa chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Papa ! S'indigna James, mortifié.

Il fusilla son père du regard par-dessus ses lunettes tandis que ce dernier quittait la pièce en riant.

Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls, une étrange tension parut apparaître entre eux et Lily s'empressa de se baisser pour ramasser les bouts de parchemin afin d'éviter de croiser le regard de James. Celui-ci hésita, piétinant sur place, avant de soupirer et de la rejoindre.

\- Attends, souffla-t-il, laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Merci… dit-elle avant d'ajouter pour ne pas retomber dans le silence. Tu…tu es soulagé ? Il a l'air d'aller bien…

\- Un peu, oui. Mais je le connais aussi, il est très doué pour cacher qu'il va mal ou quand il est blessé.

\- La génétique a échoué à ce niveau alors…

James se retourna, les deux bols de glace au citron vide dans ses mains, et haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

\- Rien, dit-elle d'un ton badin. Juste que sur un terrain de Quidditch, tu peux être pire qu'un footballer.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est un cliché… un sport moldu où les joueurs se roulent de douleur au premier coup de vent venu.

\- Moi ? Moi ? S'exclama-t-il exagérément. Je prends des cognards en pleine tête, Lily, pas de simple petit ballon.

Elle s'adossa au chambranle de la cuisine alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce et lui lança un regard appuyé, un rictus aux lèvres.

\- Très bien, céda-t-il, j'avoue ! Mais une larme et un cri de douleur attendrissent plus facilement l'arbitre, et je ne le fais pas pour moi…..je le fais pour l'équipe, affirma-t-il avec grandiloquence.

James ne se reçut qu'un coup de torchon en réponse. Il éclata de rire et commença à laver les bols et les cuillères, les passant un par un à Lily pour qu'elle les essuie, perchée sur le plan de travail à côté de l'évier. Elle balançait ses jambes dans le vide au rythme des aiguilles de la vieille horloge qui marquaient les secondes et James se laissa porter par le son régulier.

\- James ?

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question…étrange ?

\- J'ai peur…Qu'est-ce que ton cerveau bizarre a encore été chercher, Evans ?

Dans un tintement cristallin, Lily déposa la dernière cuillère puis se pencha légèrement en avant, les mains crispées autour du bord du plan de travail.

\- La première chose que tu as pensé de moi, quand on s'est rencontré, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Ce sentiment que tu as quand une nouvelle personne entre dans ta vie et que tu sais qu'elle va tout bouleverser…mais tu ne sais pas encore comment, répondit James sans réfléchir.

Lily rougit et se mordit la lèvre, incapable de réprimer un sourire. Si elle était condamnée à réagir ainsi à chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'avoir l'air d'une adolescente amoureuse.

\- A onze ans ? Tu as pensé ça en première année ?

\- Peut-être pas aussi précisément, non, reconnut-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux pour la énième fois de la soirée. Tu m'agaçais aussi peut-être un peu au début, mais je n'ai réussi à me défaire du sentiment que tu…me fascinais.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Lily. Le désir longtemps contenu en elle sembla se réveiller, sauf qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus à l'endiguer désormais.

\- James… murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Viens là…

Il se glissa entre ses jambes et posa une main tremblante au-dessus de son genou, ses prunelles noisette plantées dans les siennes. D'un geste encore hésitant, Lily l'attira contre elle. Tout son corps lui paraissait trop étroit, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à contenir ses émotions qui déchiraient son ventre et sa poitrine, qui lui faisaient tourner la tête, des émotions qui l'attiraient vers James presque physiquement… Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent une fois plus et Lily ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la vague de sensation qui déferla sur elle.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce que tout était encore nouveau entre eux, ou si parce que James lui faisait cet effet-là de toute manière, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas que ça s'arrête.

* * *

La pâle lumière hivernale qui filtrait entre l'interstice des rideaux réveilla Lily lentement. Elle cligna des yeux, enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller alors qu'elle roulait sur elle-même. Au vu de l'heure à laquelle elle s'était véritablement couchée, les quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle avait pu avoir n'avaient pas été suffisantes et elle sentait déjà naître le mal de crâne familier qui apparaissaient quand elle n'avait pas assez dormi. Elle bougonna en s'asseyant, la gorge sèche et un arrière-goût de citron sur la langue.

Brusquement, un shot d'adrénaline parut se diffuser dans ses veines alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. James. Elle avait embrassé James et il l'avait embrassé… Un éclat de rire nerveux gonfla dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle se passait la main dans les cheveux. Elle tenta de se rappeler des choses dans les moindres détails : les lunettes de James perchée sur le bout de son nez, son écriture à la fois brouillonne et élégante, la sincérité dans son regard, la sensation de sa main sur sa joue.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme une idiote ?

Lily sursauta violemment. Au pied du lit, elle vit apparaître la tête de Dorcas. Son amie, assise à côté d'Alexia, était encore en pyjama et ses lourds cheveux bruns épais étaient rassemblés en un chignon désordonné.

\- Merlin Dorcas !

\- Désolée, j'interromps une rêverie agréable ? Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Non ! Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout… Alex, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Alexia, dont la bretelle de débardeur glissait le long de son épaule, se redressa pour pouvoir mieux voir la rousse.

\- Tu dormais encore quand je me suis réveillée, expliqua-t-elle. Je devais prendre mon médicament à 7h pile, mais tu dormais profondément et Dorcas était aussi debout alors je me suis installée avec elle.

\- 7h ? Quelle heure il est… ?

\- Presque 10h, ne t'inquiète pas. On allait te réveiller dans quelques minutes. Tu as mal dormi ?

\- Pas exactement…peu dormi plutôt…

Dorcas haussa un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que ça ne revient pas au même ?

Les mains sur les genoux, Lily baissa les yeux et sentit naître un sourire impossible à réprimer sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh oh ! Chantonna Alexia immédiatement. Tu as quelque chose à nous dire ?

\- Non…

\- Allez, ne te fais pas désirer, protesta Dorcas. J'ai faim, le petit-déjeuner est pour bientôt, alors dépêche-toi !

\- Je sors avec James…. On s'est embrassé la nuit dernière.

\- Ok, stop, moins vite en fait ! S'écria Alexia.

Les jambes à moitié empêtrées dans sa couverture, elle se leva pour venir à côté de Lily et la dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés. Toujours figée à sa place, Dorcas siffla longuement.

\- Si je m'attendais à ça… James a enfin réussi faut croire.

\- Oui, sourit Lily. Faut croire. Merlin, je ne sais même pas quoi faire, ni comment on fait !

\- Comment on fait quoi ? Comment on sort avec quelqu'un ? Lily, il n'y a pas de leçon dans un livre pour ça… Tu dois juste avancer et voir ce qui se passe. Mais on parlera de ça plus tard, déjà je veux tout en détails. Qu'est-ce qui t'as enfin décidé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de spécial, c'est juste arrivé petit à petit je pense. Depuis le début de l'année, il n'est plus seulement le garçon arrogant que j'avais l'habitude de voir. Et il me fait rire. Vous auriez dû l'écouter hier soir quand on faisait le programme pour les rondes : il m'a fait un monologue sur les tableaux magiques qui pourraient très bien assurer le rôle des préfets pour nous éviter de tourner en rond jusqu'à minuit dans les couloirs mais qui ne le faisaient pas car ils étaient juste trop paresseux ou car Dumbledore n'avaient pas encore trouvé de rémunération en peinture à l'huile. Enfin, bref… On est resté ensemble à attendre que son père rentre de l'hôpital et on a parlé. Beaucoup. On a mangé de la glace au citron aussi…

\- En décembre ?

\- Ne juge pas, ça semblait être une bonne idée sur le coup. A un moment il s'est mis à parler de mes cheveux….et la seconde d'après il m'embrassait.

\- Et alors ? Dit Dorcas, son éternel air effronté sur le visage. Il embrasse aussi bien que la légende le prétend ?

\- La légende ? Répéta Lily, amusée.

\- Celle que les filles de Poudlard font circuler depuis qu'il n'a plus le physique d'un gringalet à lunettes mais d'un joueur de Quidditch sexy.

\- Tu trouves mon copain sexy ?

\- Je sors peut-être avec une fille, mais j'ai encore des yeux.

Un coussin vola malencontreusement dans la tête de Dorcas.

\- « Copain », cita Alexia, toujours abasourdie. J'ai l'impression d'avoir basculé dans une réalité parallèle. Il faut que je le dise à Sirius !

\- Il le sait probablement déjà… Alex ! Alex, où tu vas ? Reviens !

Pour quelqu'un atteint d'une maladie respiratoire mortelle et qui avait dû arrêter le sport à cause de cela, Alexia avait encore de belles foulées. Lily tenta de tendre le bras pour la retenir mais Alexia avait déjà ouvert la porte, qui vint claquer contre le mur, et se précipitait dans le couloir. Sans réfléchir, elle se lança à sa poursuite par réflexe. Le tapis rouge brodé d'or qui recouvrait les marches étouffa le bruit de ses pas tandis qu'elle dévalait les escaliers, s'accrochant à la rampe en bois sombre pour ne pas tomber et manœuvrer son virage in extremis en direction de la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent avec fracas dans la pièce, une bonne odeur de bacon et de toasts grillés flottaient dans l'air. A la table, les Maraudeurs et les Potter étaient déjà installés et ils se tournèrent vers elles, surpris.

\- Oh…souffla Lily en piquant un fard.

Dans son dos, elle sentit Dorcas se glisser près d'elle. Elle courrait visiblement moins vite.

\- Bonjour les filles, salua Mrs Potter avec enthousiasme après un silence gênant. Nous allions venir vous chercher. Asseyez-vous, James va vous servir du jus d'orange. Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Tout est parfait, madame, merci, assura-t-elle.

Elle s'installa à côté de Remus qui lui jeta un regard en coin appuyé. Ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé la veille et Lily se demanda si James avait réveillé ses trois amis en pleine nuit, incapable d'attendre, ce qui lui ressemblait bien dans le fond. En parlant de James, elle croisa son regard à lui aussi alors qu'il lui tendait un verre de jus d'orange. Il lui adressa un sourire à la fois euphorique et embarrassé, soit exactement les émotions que Lily ressentait depuis son réveil.

\- Il y a également du lait chaud au miel et à la verveine, reprit Mrs Potter qui s'agitait au-dessus de sa poêle à frire. J'en sers à tout le monde ?

\- Euh… non, désolée, répondit Alexia. Je…

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Je peux faire autre chose…

\- Non, non ! Ne vous dérangez pas, c'est juste que je ne peux pas boire de lactose pur à cause de mon traitement. Les médicomages disent que ça pourrait créer une réaction allergique. Je suis désolée…

Lily ressentit un élan de compassion envers son amie qui avait l'air véritablement gêné, ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. A Poudlard, Alexia s'organisait toujours seule, et maintenant qu'elle y pensait elle ne l'avait jamais vu boire de lait durant les repas. Des yaourts parfois, mais pas de bol de lait avec des céréales par exemple. Ici, la situation était différente. Elle était invitée et ne voulait pas faire de vague ni déranger.

\- Voyons, ne t'excuse pas, rassura Mrs Potter comme si ce n'était rien. Il y a plein d'autres choses, sers-toi. Et s'il y a d'autres contre-indications avec tes médicaments, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Je dirai aux elfes d'adapter le déjeuner.

Si Lily doutait encore qu'Euphemia Potter était la femme la plus gentille au monde, elle en avait désormais la certitude. De l'autre côté de la table, elle remarqua Sirius qui souffla un « merci » silencieux en direction de la mère de James, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Il fit ensuite glisser une tasse de thé et un toast à la confiture vers Alexia, et Lily était à peu près sûre qu'il lui tenait la main une seconde plus tôt.

Rassurée, Alexia reprit contenance avant de se pencher légèrement, une expression conspiratrice sur le visage.

\- Bon, est-ce qu'on va continuer à faire comme si personne ne savait ?

\- Alex…

Peter craqua le premier.

\- Bon sang, j'ai cru que je ne verrais jamais ça de mon vivant !

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop, lui rappela Mr Potter, concentré sur son journal. Je crois me souvenir que tu me dois une mornille.

\- Papa ! On avait dit que…

La voix de James fut couverte par l'éclat de rire de Sirius, si semblable à un aboiement de chien.

\- J'ai loupé quelque chose ? Interrogea Mrs Potter, perplexe, en revenant à sa place.

\- James est enfin parvenu à glisser un philtre d'amour à Lily, plaisanta Sirius. Ça a l'air de fonctionner, vu sa tête plus rouge qu'un souaffle et leur air béat !

\- Espèce de faux frère…et je n'ai pas un air béat….

\- Alors tu louches toujours comme ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Sirius se reçut un quartier de pomme en pleine face, et Lily n'osa pas regarder directement Mrs Potter dans les yeux quand celle-ci lui servit une double dose de bacon en lui souriant, l'air approbateur.


	23. Chapitre 20: Derrière les portes closes

Chapitre XX : Derrière les portes closes

Les mains enfoncées profondément dans les poches de son long manteau, Sirius remontait l'allée du jardin des Potter. La tête rentrée dans son écharpe pour se protéger du vent glacial qui lui ramenait les flocons dans les yeux, il tentait tant bien que mal d'avancer. Le bruit de ses pas qui crissaient sur la neige était la seule chose qu'il arrivait à entendre par-dessus les bourrasques qui faisaient battre dans l'air les branches dénudées des arbres qu'il longeait.

Bien qu'il soit presque midi, le soleil hivernal peinait à percer la couche de nuage gris, ce qui donnait au ciel un aspect bas et plombé. Lorsqu'il était sorti, Euphemia avait levé la tête, concernée.

\- Allez vite à l'intérieur, au chaud, d'accord ? Et remonte ton col, tu vas attraper froid.

\- Promis… A tout à l'heure, je ne rentrerai pas tard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'heure, profite ! Si tu as un problème, appelle James avec le miroir ou envoie-moi un patronus surtout, ajouta-t-elle en boutonnant son manteau jusqu'en haut.

Il souriait toujours en repensant à l'attitude maternelle d'Euphemia alors qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner depuis l'encadrement de la porte lorsqu'il arriva au grand portail qui délimitait la propriété.

Derrière la grille en fer forgée, il repéra une silhouette qui attendait. Andromeda lui adressa un grand sourire, ses cheveux sombres coincés sous un bonnet de laine, et un nuage de fumée s'échappa de sa bouche quand elle s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Sirius ! Tu m'as manqué. Comment tu vas ?

\- Ca va…. Tu m'as manqué aussi…. Ted et Nymphadora vont bien ?

\- Elle était déçue de ne pas te pouvoir te voir aujourd'hui, mais je me suis dit que visiter des appartements l'ennuierait. Ce sont les parents de Ted qui la garde pendant qu'il est au travail. Elle se souvient encore un peu de toi, et aussi de James. Ce matin, elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait lui remettre des paillettes dans les cheveux.

Sirius éclata de rire.

\- C'était un travail d'artiste !

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ton ami approuve…. Tu viens tout seul d'ailleurs ?

\- Oui… Les Potter ont des invités, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Ce n'était à proprement parler pas vraiment un mensonge. Les filles étaient encore au manoir pour deux jours avant de repartir fêter noël dans leur famille et surtout il n'avait toujours pas avoué à James qu'il voulait trouver un appartement. Il n'était même pas au courant de la raison pour laquelle il voyait sa cousine aujourd'hui, il avait juste prétexté passer la journée avec Andromeda, et son sentiment de culpabilité s'était renforcé quand James avait eu l'air ravi pour lui. Alexia et Remus lui avaient tous les deux jetés en regard appuyé, comme lui dire d'arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi, et même Euphemia et Fleamont s'étaient abstenus de commenter en constatant qu'il mentait ouvertement à leur fils.

D'un point de vue très cartésien, il savait qu'il devait dire la vérité à James. L'histoire du saule cogneur et de Rogue en cinquième lui laissait toujours un goût amer et les Maraudeurs, surtout lui, s'étaient promis de ne plus rien se cacher ni de garder des choses importantes pour soi. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Il avait l'impression de renvoyer sa générosité et son hospitalité à James en pleine figure, alors même qu'il lui avait offert un toit et une famille sans même hésiter lorsqu'il avait quitté les Black.

Andromeda ne parut cependant rien remarquer car elle hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, alors allons-y. On va prendre le Magicobus jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Ted a trouvé deux appartements à quelques mètres du centre-ville ; un à acheter et l'autre à louer. Prêt pour le début d'une nouvelle vie ?

\- Je te suis….

* * *

James savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se trouver dans le bureau de son père…. Depuis tout petit, c'était la seule pièce de la maison dans laquelle il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer si ses parents ne l'y avaient pas autorisé. Enfant, il trouvait cela injuste et d'autant plus intriguant. Aujourd'hui, il savait que c'était parce que son père y gardait des objets dangereux ou des dossiers confidentiels du Ministère.

Il était actuellement en train de fouiller dans un tiroir du dit bureau, mais purement dans un but pédagogique. Lily et Remus avaient chacun affirmé il y a dix minutes qu'ils étaient premiers de la classe en métamorphose au deuxième trimestre en première année. James avait alors glissé qu'en vérité, c'était lui qui était premier cette année-là, ce à quoi Lily avait répliqué en riant :

« _\- Impossible… Tu passais plus de temps à explorer le château qu'à apprendre tes leçons. Non, je suis sûre que c'était moi qui avais majoré._

 _\- Je te dis que c'est moi, protesta Remus. Toi, c'était en sortilèges._

 _\- Mais non, je…_

 _\- James, ça ne pouvait pas être toi._

 _\- Ne me regardez-pas, lança Alexia, on n'était pas encore tant amis que ça et je ne m'en souviens pas._

 _\- Pareil, y'a que vous pour vous souvenir de trucs pareils, renchérit Peter._

 _\- Si ça peut aider, je suis certaine que ce n'était pas moi la meilleure, dit Dorcas, sarcastique._

 _\- Je vais vous prouver que c'était moi ! Attendez là ! »_

C'était à cause de ce débat idiot que James se retrouvait donc maintenant dans le bureau de son père –clandestinement– à la recherche de ses bulletins de première année. Il aurait pu tout simplement demander à ses parents, mais ils étaient occupés dans le jardin à remettre en état le cabanon à balais et il ne voulait pas les déranger pour si peu. Et puis, il avait dix-sept ans, il pouvait bien chercher dans un tiroir sans mettre le feu à la maison.

\- Ah…. Murmura-t-il en voyant un papier marqué du sceau de l'école. Non, troisième année….

Curieux, il jeta un coup d'œil aux appréciations des professeurs : « Monsieur Potter pourrait être un bon élève s'il ne passait pas l'heure à rire avec monsieur Black », « trimestre excellent autant en botanique qu'en bataille d'engrais pour champifleur », « très bon semestre en divination », « élève doué d'un esprit vif et d'un sens de l'humour certain ». Le dernier venait évidemment de cette chère McGonagall.

Brusquement, alors qu'il allait reposer le bulletin pour continuer à chercher, il entendit des voix étouffées qui se rapprochaient… et qui ressemblaient suspicieusement à ses parents. Sans réfléchir, il entrouvrit la porte de l'imposante armoire à sa droite et se glissa à l'intérieur au moment où sa mère entrait dans la pièce d'un pas vif, suivie de son père.

\- On sera plus au calme ici, dit-elle.

\- Tu es sûre qu'ils sont à l'étage ?

\- Oui, oui… Ils sont dans la chambre de James depuis que Sirius est parti.

Son père soupira, fatigué, et tira le fauteuil devant son bureau pour s'assoir.

\- Combien d'appartements Andromeda voulait lui faire visiter ?

\- Deux je crois… J'espère que tout se passera bien, j'aurai peut-être dû aller avec lui…

\- Mia, calme-toi. C'est un grand garçon, il peut se débrouiller, et sa cousine est avec lui. Tout ira bien, il rentre ce soir.

James fronça les sourcils. Quels appartements ? Sirius devait passer la journée avec Andromeda, quel était le rapport avec des appartements ?

\- Tu as raison, désolée… Je m'inquiète trop, je sais.

\- Justement, peut-être que je ne devrais pas…

\- Oh non n'essaye même pas, coupa sa mère d'une voix ferme. Ça fait deux jours que tu évites la question et je ne suis pas ton fils à qui tu peux dire que tout va bien indéfiniment. Je suis ta femme.

\- Je le sais bien…

\- Donc tu vas enfin me dire ce que les médicomages ont diagnostiqué ? Tu es allé faire des examens trois fois depuis l'attaque, je sais que les sortilèges étaient lourds mais quand bien même…

Le cœur de James loupa un battement et il se figea dans l'armoire. Cette conversation était privée, il en avait conscience. Il n'aurait jamais dû être là, à écouter, mais il se refusa de bouger si ça signifiait obtenir enfin des réponses.

\- Mia…souffla son père.

\- Je peux encaisser. On se l'est promis, non ? Ensemble. On surmontera ce qui viendra ensemble.

\- Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas si c'est surmontable…

Euphemia dévisagea son mari d'un air grave, le visage fermé. Elle garda le silence pendant plusieurs secondes, à tel point que James se demanda si elle n'était pas partie, avant qu'elle ne contourne le bureau pour venir prendre la main de son père.

A cet endroit, James les avait ainsi tous les deux dans son champ de vision. La dernière phrase de son père lui donna envie de vomir et il attendit, la gorge serrée.

\- Comment ça ? Fleamont ?

\- Les médicomages ont voulu vérifier plusieurs fois, ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'eux… Il semblerait que l'hémorragie interne que j'ai eue après l'attaque ait sensiblement fragilisée mon système immunitaire. Ma magie était tellement occupée à tenter de guérir mon corps des différents sortilèges que j'ai été exposé à d'autres virus.

\- Lesquels ? Demanda sa mère d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Certains étaient mineurs et ne sont déjà plus présents dans mon organisme…. Mais ils pensent que j'ai contracté une maladie plus sévère…

\- Fleamont, je t'en prie !

\- La dragoncelle, Mia… avoua-t-il, défait. Pour eux, ce serait un début de dragoncelle.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Ce sont les enfants, je…

\- Le plus souvent, oui, c'est vrai. Mais il arrive que des adultes soient également contaminés. C'est plus rare, beaucoup plus rare, mais pas impossible. Le problème c'est que si la dragoncelle est assez facile à soigner chez les enfants… elle peut être mortelle quand elle est contractée à un âge avancé. Et voyons la réalité en face, je ne suis plus tout jeune.

\- Le remède de Gorsemoor…tenta de protester Euphemia.

\- … ne fonctionne que sur les jeunes patients. Je suis désolé, Mia…

\- Non… non…

La respiration saccadé, Euphemia se détourna, agitée. Elle semblait réfléchir à mille à l'heure, comme si elle essayait de trouver une solution à une énigme impossible, alors que James se contentait de l'observer, l'esprit vide. Son père allait mourir. C'est ce qu'il venait d'avouer à demi-mot. Il n'avait que la soixantaine, ce n'était pas possible. Personne n'attrapait la dragoncelle à cause d'une stupide attaque de mangemort ! Il eut soudain envie de jeter quelque chose, d'envoyer son poing dans le mur, n'importe quoi… Une seconde, en sentant des fourmillements courir tout le long de son corps, il eut peur que sa magie explose, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Pourtant, sa colère chauffée à blanc retomba aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée pour laisser place à une douleur sourde qui pulsait au fond de son ventre.

Brusquement, pour la première depuis la mort de ses grands-parents, James vit sa mère fondre en larmes. Elle se couvrit le visage des mains, les épaules tremblantes, alors qu'un sanglot déchirait sa gorge. En un instant, son père était sur ses pieds et l'enlaçait, les yeux humides. Il la serra contre lui tandis qu'elle enfouissait sa tête au creux de son cou en pleurant.

\- Mia, ça va aller… chut…

\- Tu ne peux pas… non…

\- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé ma chérie.

Avec une tendresse infinie, James vit son père caresser les joues de sa mère et il eut brusquement l'impression d'étouffer, caché dans cette armoire, tandis qu'un goût de cendre se répandait dans sa bouche.

\- Combien de temps… articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Combien de temps avant que la dragoncelle… ?

\- Ce n'est pas facile à déterminer… Un ou deux ans, tout au plus.

\- Mon dieu… James… Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à James, Fleamont ? Oh mon dieu…

Fleamont parut perdre le peu de couleur qu'il avait encore. Il déglutit, serrant un peu plus sa femme dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas.

\- Il… il l'a eu bébé, n'est-ce pas ? James ne peut pas… ?

\- Non, il ne peut pas l'attraper. J'ai demandé à une dizaine de médicomages. Tu te souviens, on avait été obligé de le mettre en quarantaine car aucun de nous deux ne l'avait eu et que le risque de contagion était important ?

\- Je me souviens, oui. J'étais restée pendant trois nuits à veiller sur lui derrière la vitre…

Des larmes silencieuses coulant toujours le long de ses pommettes, Euphemia s'écarta avec lenteur pour venir se poster devant la fenêtre. Elle contempla les flocons de neige qui tombaient du ciel et frissonna.

James sentit ses jambes faiblir, mais il resta debout, aussi immobile que sa mère. S'il y a quelques minutes son estomac était noué à lui en faire mal, il ne ressentait à présent plus qu'un vide immense. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu la dragoncelle, il devait être trop petit… mais il se souvenait des infirmières lui montrant sa mère derrière la vitre qui lui souriait avec amour. Brusquement, il s'inquiéta pour elle. Une inquiétude si violente qu'il aurait voulu jaillir de l'armoire pour la prendre dans ses bras, la protéger de la douleur et de la maladie. Car il avait compris avant même que son père ne reprenne, la voix basse, l'air de marcher sur des œufs de dragons.

\- Mia, tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Arrête, dit-elle d'un ton tranchant qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu. N'ose même pas me le demander, Fleamont John Potter.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix !

\- « Je t'aimerai dans la santé ou dans la maladie », récita-t-elle en faisant volte-face. Ce sont les mots que j'ai prononcé il y a presque trente-cinq ans et je m'y tiendrai encore demain.

\- Pas si ça veut dire que tu attrapes aussi la dragoncelle, Mia. Je refuse.

\- C'est mon choix…

\- Hors de question. Penses à James !

\- Ne l'implique pas là-dedans, je t'interdis !

\- Tu risques de mourir si tu contractes la maladie, bon sang ! En restant avec moi quand je deviendrai contagieux, tu…

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! S'écria-t-elle si fort que James sursauta, heurtant le fond de l'armoire. Par tous les mages, Fleamont, je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon mari, le père de mon enfant… Je resterai avec toi jusqu'au bout, peu importe les conséquences.

Elle se tenait désormais droite en face de son père, le regard droit et solennel planté dans le sien, et les épaules de ce dernier retombèrent, vaincu. Ils pleuraient tous les deux lorsqu'ils s'étreignirent à nouveau.

* * *

La neige avait cessé de tomber quand Sirius revint chez les Potter en fin d'après-midi. Andromeda l'avait déposé à la grille et était repartie en transplanant, non sans lui avoir rappelé une dernière fois que s'il avait besoin de quoique ce soit, il n'avait qu'à la contacter. Même en sachant que c'était peu probable qu'il le fasse, Sirius avait acquiescé.

La visite des appartements avait été longue mais amusante à ses côtés. Elle s'était transformée en véritable agent immobilier pendant près de trois heures, et Sirius, bien qu'ayant toujours l'impression d'être un peu perdu, lui en était reconnaissant. L'appartement à acheter près du centre-ville, côté sorcier de Londres, était ce qu'il avait imaginé : deux chambres, un petit salon et un balcon au dernier étage de l'immeuble qui donnait sur les toits de la ville. Il avait fait une offre pour celui-ci, en espérant recevoir une réponse positive pour pouvoir y emménager à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Plongé dans ses pensées sur l'appartement et repensant à sa conversation avec Andromeda au café juste après, il faillit ne pas voir James, assis dehors sur le bord des marches qui menaient au perron. Au début, il crut qu'il venait juste pour l'accueillir, avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. La neige tenait encore au sol et la température extérieure devait être négative en cette fin décembre, pourtant James ne portait qu'un pull, sans écharpe, gants ni manteau. Il tremblait et était livide.

\- Cornedrue ? Appela Sirius. Ça va ?

James ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

\- Oh James ? James ?

Inquiet, il rompit la distance entre eux et le secoua par l'épaule. James recula comme s'il venait de recevoir un choc électrique. Lentement, il leva le regard vers lui.

\- Sirius… croassa-t-il d'une voix rauque. Merlin, Sirius…

\- Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? James !

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il s'imagina le pire. Une attaque de mangemort au manoir, quelque chose impliquant Voldemort… Son poing se crispa et il se retint de se précipiter à l'intérieur pour voir si tout le monde allait bien, si Alexia allait bien… Mais quelque chose dans l'expression de son meilleur ami le poussa à rester.

\- James, viens… On devrait rentrer, il gèle.

Les membres engourdis, James commença à se lever et Sirius l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer sur ses pieds. Maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face, il remarqua ses yeux rougis et son teint blême.

\- Quels appartements ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

Sirius le dévisagea, surpris. Il resta sans voix, sans savoir quoi répondre alors que James le regardait toujours de son air hagard qui l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu veux partir ? C'est ça, pas vrai ? J'ai entendu mes parents dire que tu allais visiter des appartements avec Andromeda.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il pensa à nier, avant de se rendre compte que cela ne servait à rien et que James lui donnait enfin l'occasion d'engager la conversation.

\- C'est vrai, on en a visité… J'y pense depuis quelques temps. L'argent d'Alphard pourrait me permettre d'en acheter un, je ne pourrais pas rester éternellement chez tes parents.

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé à m'en parler ? Cria James.

\- Je n'étais même pas sûr d'en trouver un avant aujourd'hui… et je ne voulais pas que tu t'imagines que je n'aimais pas vivre avec toi et tes parents, ce n'est pas ça…

\- Me le dire et me l'expliquer auraient déjà été un bon début alors, non ? Tu as réussi à en parler à ma mère sans la vexer apparemment donc pourquoi pas moi ? Qui d'autre le sait ? Remus ? Pete ? Alex ?

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose…

\- Non ! Non, non ce n'est pas la même chose, je suis ton meilleur ami ! Combien de fois on doit avoir cette conversation ? Tu ne peux pas garder les choses importantes pour toi !

\- Ce n'était pas important comme la cinquième année, protesta Sirius, sur la défensive. Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal ou te faire… je veux dire…

\- De la peine ? Compléta-t-il, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Tu penses que je ne pourrais encaisser, c'est ça ? C'est ce que vous pensez tous ?

Sirius resta interdit et fronça les sourcils. Cette fois-ci, il sut que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. L'appartement n'était pas le seul problème de James, c'était évident.

\- Tous ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tous ? James, pas avec moi, qu'est-ce que…

\- Ne détourne pas le sujet, on parle de toi là ! S'écria-t-il. De toi et de ton incapacité à communiquer quand quelque chose ne va pas !

\- Tu t'entends ? Je crois que tu devrais appliquer tes propres conseils pour une fois, parce que visiblement ce n'est pas moi ici le problème, Cornedrue.

Agité, James détourna les yeux. Il tremblait toujours, mais Sirius se demanda si le froid en était vraiment la cause. Ses doigts tressautaient nerveusement contre son genou et tout son corps paraissait tendu à l'extrême.

\- Allez, James, parle-moi je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il ne vit même pas le coup arriver tellement il ne s'y attendait pas. Une seconde, il se tenait face à James, tentant de croiser son regard, et la suivante il sentit une vive douleur exploser dans sa mâchoire là où le poing de James s'était abattu. Déséquilibré, il trébucha mais parvint à rester sur ses pieds.

Un long silence passa, comme si aucun d'eux ne savait comment réagir, jusqu'à ce que James ne sorte de sa torpeur et se précipite vers lui.

\- Oh Merlin… murmura James. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… ça va ?

Sirius porta la main à sa bouche. Au moins il ne saignait pas, mais il sentait déjà qu'un bleu se formait sur le côté de son visage. Il s'était déjà pris des coups de poings en pleine face durant une ou deux bagarres, voire pendant un match de Quidditch durant lequel l'adversaire était particulièrement tactile, mais jamais de la part de son meilleur ami.

\- Beau coup droit, commenta-t-il. Ça t'a fait du bien, c'est bon ?

\- Même pas… marmonna-t-il, l'air contrit. Désolé, vraiment.

\- J'ai connu pire. Mais maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ? L'appartement, sérieux ?

\- Non, non évidemment… Je comprends que tu veuilles t'installer autre part après Poudlard, je m'en doutais un peu, j'attendais juste que tu m'en parles toi-même.

\- Alors quoi ? C'est Evans ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Ça fait à peine 48h, bon sang !

\- Non plus, rien à voir avec Lily… Je… C'est…c'est mon père.

Il aurait honnêtement préféré recevoir un autre coup de poing. Un sentiment glacial se répandit dans ses veines et il fixa James avec appréhension, présentant ce qui allait suivre.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû les écouter, mais je… j'ai tout entendu… Il a la dragoncelle, annonça-t-il la voix tremblante. Les médicomages pensent qu'il a contracté à cause de son âge et des sortilèges qui ont affaibli son système immunitaire et sa magie….

\- James…

\- Il va mourir, Sirius. Un an ou deux, pas plus. Et maman… je ne sais pas, elle ne veut pas le laisser seul, elle risque aussi…

James s'étrangla et les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux exprimaient une détresse profonde et Sirius s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras tandis qu'il s'effondrait. Il lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, sans savoir lequel des deux réconfortaient véritablement l'autre alors que lui-même avait l'impression que son monde s'effondrait une fois plus. Fleamont Potter l'avait accueilli, traiter comme son fils… C'était un homme bien, il ne méritait pas ça, pas quand des gens comme son propre père ou les mangemorts s'en sortaient en toute impunité.

Il ne chercha pas à parler, tout simplement car il s'en sentait incapable et qu'il savait qu'aucun mot ne pourrait apaiser la souffrance de James à cet instant. Il se contenta d'être là, de laisser James s'agripper à lui pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, comme ils le feraient toujours l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Ils restèrent ainsi dehors, dans la neige, pendant encore près d'une heure avant que la porte du manoir ne s'ouvre. Euphemia se trouvait en haut des marches, perplexe, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant dans quel état ils étaient tous les deux.

\- Merlin les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude et… Oh Sirius, ta joue…qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Elle se précipita vers lui, attrapant son menton d'un geste doux pour observer le bleu sur son visage.

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis tombé…

\- Tomber ? Répéta-t-elle, sceptique. Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? Je croyais qu'Andromeda n'était pas comme eux ?!

Il mit une seconde à comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait, avant de réaliser que le « eux » renvoyait au Black.

\- Andromeda ne ferait jamais ça ! S'exclama-t-il immédiatement, horrifié. Elle n'a rien…

\- C'était moi, intervint James, atone. Je l'ai frappé.

\- James !

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute non plus, il…

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Gronda Euphemia. James, regarde-moi !

Elle se détourna de lui pour venir se planter devant son fils, visiblement hors d'elle. Malgré le fait qu'il la dépasse désormais de plusieurs centimètres, elle paraissait intimidante et inflexible. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle prit conscience de l'expression de James, elle se radoucit quelque peu.

\- Mon cœur, souffla-t-elle.

Si Sirius avait cru que James s'était effondré tout à l'heure, il avait tort. En attendant son surnom ainsi que la voix de sa mère, un sanglot lui échappa et il se mit à pleurer en lui tombant dans les bras. Avec un naturel tout maternel, elle l'enlaça sans hésitation, le berçant contre elle comme s'il était un petit garçon.

Tous les deux paraissaient avoir complément oublié sa présence et Sirius, mal à l'aise, les contourna sans bruit pour rejoindre la maison. La légèreté qu'il avait ressentie tout au long de la journée s'était envolée, remplacée par une chape de plomb qui pesait au creux de son ventre. Abattu, il monta lentement les escaliers et regagna sa chambre. Dès que la porte se referma dans son dos, il repéra Alexia, assise en tailleur sur son lit. Elle lui adressa un sourire triste.

\- Je t'attendais ici et j'ai vu James et sa mère par la fenêtre…. Je suppose que ça ne va pas…

\- Non…murmura-t-il. Pas vraiment, princesse.

\- On n'est pas obligé d'en parler. Viens là.

\- Je dois…James…

\- Il est avec ses parents et Lily est là. Pour l'instant, je crois que tu ne vas pas mieux que lui…

Sirius resta immobile, prenant soudain conscience qu'il était épuisé. Il se traîna jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber à côté d'Alexia qui glissa sa main dans la sienne, roulant sur le côté pour lui faire face.

\- Tu t'es pris la porte de ton futur appart' ? Dit-elle en désignant sa mâchoire.

\- Quelque chose comme ça… Princesse ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu restes avec moi ?

\- Evidemment…


	24. Chapitre 21: Orientation ou Avenir

**ON EST CHAMPIONS DU MONDE!**

Chapitre XXI : Orientation ou Avenir

« Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi… »

« Médicomage, sûrement, pour me rendre utile »

« J'ai toujours pensé au Quidditch, mais maintenant, avec tout ce qui passe…je ne suis plus sûr… »

« Auror »

« Je n'aurai sûrement aucun avenir professeur, à quoi ça sert ? »

« J'ai des idées, mais mes notes ne sont pas assez bonnes… »

« L'enseignement m'aurait plu si…enfin vous savez… »

* * *

Revenir à Poudlard après les vacances avait été étrange pour la première fois. Sur le quai de la gare, Sirius avait laissé Euphemia l'enlacer plus longtemps que d'habitude et il était resté près de Fleamont jusqu'au dernier moment, comme un soutien silencieux. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit, mais il savait qu'il avait apprécié le geste.

Les derniers jours de vacances au manoir, après le départ de leurs amis, avaient été pesants. James s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents, ni leur montrer sa tristesse, sans grand succès ; et Sirius tentait de se faire le plus petit possible pour ne pas déranger la famille dans cette épreuve. Evidemment, Fleamont et Euphemia ne les avaient pas laissé faire longtemps avant de décréter une réunion de famille (« oui, toi aussi Sirius ») dans le salon pour s'expliquer. La conversation avait été longue et pénible, mais nécessaire. Pour Sirius, perdre les Potter revenait à perdre une seconde fois sa famille, et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter. L'idée d'être impuissant, de regarder la maladie les emporter, eux aussi, lui donnait envie de s'écrouler. Un an ou deux…. C'est ce que les médicomages avaient aussi dit à Alexia. Si la Mort avait de l'humour, il ressemblait probablement à cela.

Pour le moment, il essayait de suivre les conseils d'Euphemia. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de vivre à cause de son inquiétude, il fallait juste continuer sa vie de tous les jours… Et en parlant de vie de tous les jours, la porte sur sa droite s'ouvrit et le professeur McGonagall apparut dans l'encadrement.

\- Ah monsieur Black, vous êtes à l'heure. Parfait, entrez. Et resserrez moi cette cravate !

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer et Sirius pénétra dans le bureau de sa directrice de maison. Il y était déjà venu à plusieurs reprises, souvent après avoir enfreint une énième fois le règlement, et il connaissait la pièce décorée de tartan écossais par cœur.

Il attendit que McGonagall ait repris sa place derrière son bureau avant de s'assoir à son tour.

\- Bien, commença-t-elle en attrapant un dossier sur lequel était écrit en lettres appliquées « Black. S ». Cet entretien avec les septièmes années a pour but d'éclaircir un peu vos choix d'orientation après Poudlard. Evidemment, rien n'est inscrit dans une boule de cristal et ce que nous verrons ensemble aujourd'hui est susceptible d'évoluer, particulièrement en fonction de vos résultats aux ASPIC en fin d'année. Dans tous les cas, je suis là pour vous guider ou vous aider à déterminer quelles voies s'offrent à vous une fois vos études dans cette école terminées. Est-ce que vous avez déjà une idée ?

\- Auror, répondit-il sans hésitation.

McGonagall suspendit sa plume, surprise.

\- Voilà qui est très précis, commenta-t-elle. Auror est une carrière qui demande énormément d'exigence et l'examen d'entrée ainsi que la formation sont aussi difficiles qu'intensifs.

\- J'en ai conscience, oui… J'en ai un peu parlé avec Fleamont….enfin Mr Potter. Il est second en chef du bureau des Aurors.

\- Oui, je le sais évidemment, dit McGonagall d'un air entendu et fier à la fois. C'est une bonne chose que vous ayez pu en discuter avec lui. Cependant, je dois vous avertir : le bureau des Aurors n'a pris aucun candidat depuis ses deux dernières années. La dernière recrue, si ma mémoire est bonne, était une élève de Serdaigle : Gemma Ackerley. Ils ne prennent que sur dossier avec des critères très spécifiques. Attendez, où est-ce que j'ai mis la brochure ?

Elle fouilla un instant dans un de ses tiroirs puis en ressortit un prospectus sur lequel le sceau du Ministère, un M violet frappé d'une baguette, se détachait nettement.

\- Voilà, c'est écrit ici, lut-elle. Cinq ASPIC avec la mention Effort exceptionnel au minimum sont requis, et ce en métamorphose, sortilèges, potions et bien évidemment défense contre les forces du Mal entre autres. Il faut également passer une série de tests d'aptitude et de personnalité particulièrement rigoureux, où il faut par exemple montrer sa capacité de réaction face à des situations dangereuses.

Sirius hocha la tête à chacun des points attendus. Il connaissait la plupart des informations que McGonagall lui fournissait, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer sa détermination. Par-dessus ses lunettes, son professeur le détailla du regard avant de soupirer et de reposer sa brochure.

\- Je vois bien que vous avez l'air sûr de vous, Black, et c'est tout à votre honneur. Ceci dit, je tiens à préciser que d'autres métiers relèvent de la même sphère que celui d'Auror. La Brigade de police magique, par exemple, manque cruellement d'effectifs, notamment dans leur département de Tireur d'élite de baguette magique….

\- Sauf votre respect, professeur… Leur travail est assez différent des Aurors.

\- Ils mènent des interventions pour arrêter des criminels, il me semble.

\- Mais pas des mages noirs, souligna Sirius avec solennité.

McGonagall le regarda longuement de ses yeux perçants, comme si elle réfléchissait intensément. Puis, elle enleva ses lunettes d'un geste lent, et lui tendit la brochure.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je ne peux vous conseiller que de travailler dur. Et si vous avez besoin d'une lettre de recommandation à la fin de l'année, vous savez à quelle porte venir toquer.

\- … la vôtre ?

\- Oui, Black, confirma-t-elle en souriant. Si quelqu'un en a les capacités et la volonté, je pense qu'il s'agit de vous. Maintenant allez-y, je ne voudrais pas que vous arriviez en retard au cours du professeur Binns. Et dites à miss Cassidy d'entrer.

Toujours à moitié sous le choc du compliment de sa directrice de maison, Sirius récupéra son sac à tâton et lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant en se dirigeant vers la porte. A nouveau dans le couloir, il souffla un grand coup, vidant l'air de ses poumons. Au moins, son entretien avait été rapide. Un sentiment indescriptible gonfla dans sa poitrine alors que les mots de McGonagall rejouaient dans sa tête et il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

\- T'es déjà sorti ? Lança une voix sur sa droite. Mince, je suis en retard ?

Alexia arriva à sa hauteur, une tartine à moitié entamée encore dans la main et les cheveux en désordre.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi princesse, sourit-il. Et non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que ça a été vite pour moi….

\- Oui mais on n'a pas tous la chance de savoir ce qu'on veut faire…. Je dois rentrer ?

\- Elle t'attend avec toutes ses brochures et ton dossier scolaire depuis la première année….amuse-toi bien !

\- Sérieusement ? Sirius !

Il s'éloigna à reculons, amusé, et attrapa sa tartine au passage avant de mordre dedans.

\- Confiture de cerise, vraiment ? Grimaça-t-il.

\- Eh, c'était mon petit dej' !

\- A tout à l'heure ! Bonne chance, princesse !

\- Je te hais ! Répliqua-t-elle alors qu'il tournait à l'angle.

* * *

A moitié endormie sur sa table, Lily tentait de continuer à prendre des notes du cours d'Histoire de la magie, mais elle sentait sa concentration faillir un peu plus chaque seconde. La voix monocorde de Binns était comme un bruit de fond qui n'arrangeait rien. Pourtant, elle avait été plein de bonne volonté en ce début de trimestre et s'était placée au deuxième rang, toute seule, tandis que les filles s'étaient regroupées au fond de la classe. L'Histoire de la magie était la seule matière où ses notes n'étaient pas au niveau, mais pour sa défense Binns ne faisait rien pour y remédier.

Distraitement, sa plume cessa d'écrire alors qu'elle dessinait des figures alambiquées sur le coin de son parchemin. Elle aurait sûrement couvert toute la marge si la porte de la salle ne s'était pas ouverte, la détournant de son travail artistique.

Sirius se glissa dans l'embrasure et remonta l'allée centrale avec nonchalance, sans prendre la peine de s'excuser auprès de Binns qui de toute façon continuait de débiter son monologue sur la crise économique de 1855 à Gringotts. Il passa devant la table de James et Peter, assis côte à côte puisque Remus était à l'infirmerie, et se laissa tomber à la droite de Lily.

\- Ton entretien d'orientation est déjà terminé ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Que veux-tu, Evans, j'ai un avenir brillant et McGo le sait !

Lily roula des yeux.

\- C'était au tour d'Alex ?

\- Oui, je l'ai laissé devant la porte. Elle paniquait.

\- Je sais, elle a passé la soirée à tourner en rond dans le dortoir en répétant qu'elle voulait retourner à la maternelle au lieu de devenir une adulte.

Sirius étouffa un rire et sortit ses affaires pour entretenir au moins l'illusion.

\- Et alors ? Reprit-elle à voix basse. Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Plutôt bien. Je savais ce que je voulais faire, donc elle n'a pas eu trop de problème…

\- Tu sais déjà ? Toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas qu'un fauteur de trouble, Evans, dit-il, goguenard. Je pense aussi à mon futur. Si tu as pu reconnaître que James pouvait être sérieux, envisage-le pour moi aussi non ?

\- C'est tout mon système de valeur que tu me demandes de remettre en question là, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. Laisse-moi du temps.

\- Si tu veux changer ton opinion sur nous quatre, je t'annonce que Remus a la meilleure descente pendant les jeux d'alcool et que Peter m'a battu une fois au bras de fer.

Lily le regarda, stupéfaite, et lorgna ses épaules de batteurs comme une question muette.

\- J'avais le poignet cassé, admit-il, mais quand même.

\- Je comprends déjà mieux…

\- Par contre, Remus et l'alcool, ça ne t'étonne pas ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle sincèrement. La lycanthropie a des effets sur l'organisme, notamment le ralentissement de l'absorption de l'alcool dans les veines.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de la dévisager et elle se sentit rougir, sans trop savoir pourquoi elle était gênée. A une époque, il y a quelques années, il se serait moqué d'elle et l'aurait appelé « miss-je-sais-tout » avec un certain agacement ; aujourd'hui elle lut plutôt un certain respect dans ses yeux.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? S'étonna-t-il finalement.

\- J'ai lu dans des livres sur le sujet… Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas fait de recherches toi quand tu as appris son secret.

\- Certes…

Il fit une pause, l'air songeur.

\- Je comprends mieux, dit-il, énigmatique.

\- Mieux quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu sors avec James maintenant, élabora Sirius. Vous avez les mêmes valeurs, les mêmes principes, sur beaucoup de point. J'avoue que quand il nous a réveillés pendant les vacances pour nous annoncer qu'il t'avait embrassé et que tu avais enfin ouvert les yeux, j'ai eu du mal à y croire. Après tes refus incalculables, j'en étais venu à me dire que c'était impossible et qu'on finirait par ramasser James à la petite cuillère quand il l'aurait aussi compris…

\- Tu pensais réellement que je lui briserai le cœur ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas… Je pensais surtout qu'il te laisserait lui briser le cœur si ça voulait dire tout tenter jusqu'au bout.

Après cela, ils retombèrent dans le silence et Lily reporta son attention sur le cours. Binns, qui flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa chaise, déclamait toujours d'un ton monocorde et elle renonça définitivement à prendre des notes.

Les mots de Sirius tournaient dans sa tête, implacables. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Il connaissait James sûrement mieux que n'importe qui et elle-même connaissait sa façon de fonctionner, sa ténacité, pour reconnaître qu'il n'aurait pas abandonné avant la fin de leur scolarité. Elle repensa à ses lèvres contre les siennes alors qu'ils s'embrassaient et une sensation de chaleur l'envahit, la confortant dans son idée qu'elle avait pris une bonne décision en reconnaissant ses sentiments.

Quitter James après la semaine passée chez lui avait d'ailleurs été plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Quand Alice se plaignait souvent que Frank lui manquait, elle n'avait jamais bien compris et plus d'une fois avait été un peu sèche avec son amie. Le karma avait un drôle d'humour. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, la maison était vide : Pétunia avait emménagé chez Vernon et ses parents travaillaient encore, même si c'était la veille de noël, puisqu'ils ne prendraient leur congé d'hiver que la semaine suivante. Le sentiment de solitude qui l'avait saisi était d'autant plus fort qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer avec l'effervescence de la maison des Potter. Durant son séjour, il y avait toujours eu du bruit. Soit le rire des garçons, Mrs Potter qui chantonnait dans la cuisine, la porte d'entrée qui claquait quand Mr Potter revenait du jardin, ou même le cri de Dorcas qui s'était brûlée la main avec son sortilège de lissage.

Mais le plus grand vide c'était révélé être la présence de James à laquelle elle s'était habituée à une vitesse presque inquiétante. James était quelqu'un de tactile, elle l'avait déjà remarqué, et il n'avait pas cessé de cogner son genou contre le sien lorsqu'ils étaient assis ensemble dans le canapé, de jouer avec ses cheveux, de l'embrasser à la dérobée avant d'aller se coucher…. Tout ça lui avait manqué pendant la fin des vacances, surtout car elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il lui avait avoué la maladie de son père le soir où il l'avait appris et son cœur s'était serré en voyant la douleur qu'il ressentait. Elle ne l'avait vu interagir avec son père que quelques jours, mais ça lui avait suffi pour comprendre à quel point il l'aimait et était proche de lui.

\- Le cours de la mornille a chuté en combien ? Demanda brusquement Sirius.

Elle sursauta, sortant de ses pensées et se tourna vers lui. Il était penché sur son parchemin, sa plume suspendue au-dessus de son encrier.

\- Désolée, s'excusa Lily. Je n'écoutais pas…

\- A quoi ça sert que je me mette à côté de la préfète-en-chef si elle ne suit même pas le cours ?

\- Parce que tu m'apprécie un minimum ?

\- Possible…

Lily sourit devant son expression de doute feinte alors que la cloche retentissait. Aussitôt, elle ramassa ses affaires et se leva. James et Peter arrivèrent vers eux et elle boucla son sac.

\- Quelqu'un a réussi à tout prendre ? Interrogea Peter, anxieux. J'ai plein de trou dans ma prise de note…

\- On croisera nos cours, le rassura James avant de s'adresser à elle. Alors comme ça tu me piques mon meilleur ami ?

\- Tu m'as piqué Alexia pendant deux ans avec tes entraînements de Quidditch. Je peux bien m'assoir avec Sirius pour une heure.

\- Tu veux que je t'ajoute au planning de garde avec Alex ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu continu avec ce truc ? Grommela Sirius en sortant de la salle.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Mince, mon entretien d'orientation va commencer ! Lança-t-elle avant que James ait pu répondre. J'y vais ! Garde moi une place en arithmancie, Remus !

\- Pas de problème…

Elle commença à s'éloigner avant que James ne la rattrape par le bras une seconde. Il lui plaqua un baiser sur la bouche et lui sourit.

\- Bonne chance ! Cria-t-il en courant pour rattraper ses amis.

Pendant une seconde, elle fut touchée par son geste avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire… Il avait dégoupillé une grenade. Autour d'elle, les élèves commencèrent à chuchoter, incrédules. Depuis le retour des vacances il y a deux jours, des rumeurs circulaient sur leur compte à cause de leur soudaine proximité et certains pensaient qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Malgré tout, personne n'en avait la preuve formelle. Et si un simple rapprochement depuis deux jours avait mis le feu aux poudres au point que toute l'école parlait d'eux, le geste de James venait de tout faire exploser.

Lily s'empressa de s'éloigner pour essayer d'échapper aux commentaires de ses camarades, sans succès. Les messes basses lui arrivèrent aux oreilles.

\- Potter et Evans ? C'est une blague ?

\- Tu me dois deux semaines de desserts, je te l'avais dit !

\- Elle le détestait, je comprends pas…

\- Il est trop bien pour elle !

\- Je te dis qu'il vient de l'embrasser, j'en suis sûre ! Non, elle ne l'a pas giflé, ils sont ensemble !

\- Je les ai toujours trouvé mignons tous les deux.

\- Un Imperium, je vois que ça…

\- Tu peux arrêter de rêver, Jess. Il est pris.

Tête haute, Lily se contenta de continuer son chemin, un sourire aux lèvres. Les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre, mais qu'importe : ce qu'elle et James avaient n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

* * *

Appuyé contre mur, James regarda Marlène disparaître à l'angle et il se retrouva à nouveau seul dans le couloir. Elle avait rendez-vous juste avant lui malgré l'ordre alphabétique, puisqu'il avait changé sa place avec Dorcas afin d'être à l'heure pour la réunion des préfets avant le dîner. La plupart de ses amis étaient déjà passé dans la journée et il savait plus ou moins ce qui l'attendait pendant l'entretien.

Il n'avait jamais véritablement réfléchit à son avenir sérieusement. Comme tout le monde, sa vie après Poudlard lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais dans l'ensemble l'idée lui paraissait très floue. Jusqu'à ses quinze ans, son rêve avait été de devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel, même s'il savait au fond de lui que c'était peu probable. Il était doué, mais le niveau demandé par les grands clubs demandait un investissement colossal. Le début de l'ascension de Voldemort l'année dernière avait pourtant fait voler un éclat ses certitudes sur ce qu'il pensait vouloir faire de sa vie. Pour la première fois, le Quidditch lui avait paru futile tandis que des dizaines de personnes disparaissaient ou se faisaient tuer lors des raids des mangemorts. Ce matin encore, la une de la Gazette annonçait la mort d'une fillette de quatre ans, née-moldu, et de ses parents près de Manchester.

Ce sentiment de décalage et d'impuissante face à la réalité s'était renforcé depuis qu'il sortait avec Lily. Il se demanda ce que ça lui ferait si un jour il voyait son nom étalé dans la rubrique nécrologique du journal et il eut un haut le cœur rien que d'y penser.

\- Potter ? Vous venez ?

James sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et McGonagall lui jetait un regard perçant depuis l'embrasure.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. J'arrive.

Plus nerveux qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer, il lui emboita le pas et s'assit en face d'elle, le dos droit. Malgré leur relation compliquée, il avait une profonde estime pour sa directrice de maison qui l'accompagnait maintenant depuis presque sept ans et il n'imaginait aucun autre professeur lui servir de conseiller d'orientation aujourd'hui.

\- Alors, marmonna-t-elle en attrapant une chemise dans laquelle s'entassait plusieurs parchemins. Potter, voilà votre dossier. Je vous écoute, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là. Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous voudriez faire une fois vos études dans cette école achevées ?

\- Si j'obtiens mes ASPIC ?

\- Quand vous les obtiendrez, rectifia-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Je veux un taux de réussite complet pour ma maison cette année, Potter, donc ne me faites pas l'affront de ne pas faire honneur à l'enseignement que je me suis efforcée de faire rentrer dans votre jeune cervelle.

James eut un sourire en coin. Pas de doute, McGonagall lui manquerait.

\- J'ai toujours pensé au Quidditch, avoua-t-il honnêtement, mais maintenant, avec tout ce qui passe…je ne suis plus sûr…

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

\- Je sais que je n'en donne pas l'air, mais je réfléchis, dit-il avec légèreté pour tenter de masquer son état d'agitation. Je vois ce qui est en train de se passer, même si le Ministère veut étouffer les choses. Et j'espère que je me trompe, professeur, vraiment… Mais j'ai vu mon père revenir après s'être fait attaquer par des mangemorts. Ces gens n'arrêteront pas là. Je refuse de rester les bras croisés, j'ai besoin…j'ai besoin d'être utile, mais je ne sais pas comment…

Etonné, il constata que McGonagall ne paraissait pas surprise de sa réponse, voire qu'elle s'y attendait. Son visage reflétait à la fois une certaine résignation et une pointe de fierté.

\- Vous savez, dit-elle lentement, quelques élèves aujourd'hui m'ont donné des réponses similaires à la vôtre. Je ne peux que me féliciter que des personnes aussi jeunes que vous ayez conscience de ce qui se joue en dehors de ces murs… Mais justement, monsieur Potter, réfléchissez bien. La voie que vous voulez emprunter ne sera pas la plus simple, elle sera même, et j'emploie ce mot à dessein, dangereuse. Vous êtes jeune, vous avez la vie devant vous, et je vous connais assez pour dire que vous croyez un peu trop en votre chance pour votre propre bien. Le seul conseil que j'aurai à vous donner, James, est le suivant : faites ce qui vous semble juste, sans pour autant oublier qu'une multitude d'opportunité s'offre à vous.

James sentit son cœur cogner contre ses côtes et il resta immobile sur sa chaise, incapable de répondre. Il comprenait la solennité que revêtait ce moment, et pour cause elle n'avait jamais employé son prénom en six ans, mais surtout il tentait de lire entre les lignes. Avec un brusque sentiment de froideur au creux du ventre, il se demanda si McGonagall avait déjà perdu des élèves dans cette guerre. Voldemort agissait dans l'ombre depuis plus de deux ans. Si pendant cette période, aucun élève de Poudlard n'était mort, les agressions des nés-moldus au sein même du château et sous sa vigilance avait dû être un coup dur pour elle. Il y avait également les plus âgés, les jeunes diplômés qui avaient quitté l'école ces dernières années. Le visage de Gemma Ackerley, la recrue en formation des Aurors, s'imposa à son esprit. Elle avait été touchée dans l'attaque mais avait survécu. D'autres anciens élèves dont il ne connaissait pas le nom ou dont il avait oublié les visages, n'avaient peut-être pas eu cette chance…

Inconsciemment, il repensa à l'été dernier, lorsque Sirius l'avait poussé pour rigoler à consulter une diseuse de bonne aventure. Ils se promenaient tous les deux dans les ruelles adjacentes qui formaient le quartier sorcier autour du Chemin de Traverse et riaient tellement forts que les passants se retournaient pour les dévisager. Ils étaient alors passés devant une petite échoppe éphémère comme il y en avait des dizaines aux alentours.

« - Regarde, dit Sirius en l'attrapant par le coude pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

James suivit son regard et aperçut une sorte de stand, collé au mur de pierre sombre de la ruelle. Il se détachait des autres et attiraient l'œil grâce à ses tentures colorées qui chatoyaient au soleil, jetant des reflets ocre et mauve sur les pavés. Un petit écriteau en bois surmontait l'entrée. James plissa les yeux pour arriver à déchiffrer l'enseigne qui indiquait « Voyance & Avenir ».

\- Encore un attrape touriste, commenta-t-il. Ils connaissent autant l'avenir que ma grand-tante Giselle et ses présages météorologiques toujours à côté de la plaque !

\- Viens, on entre pour voir !

\- Patmol…

\- Allez, ça peut être drôle, affirma Sirius. On connaît les autres boutiques par cœur. Ça nous occupera.

Résigné, James se laissa entraîner par son meilleur ami. Dès qu'il franchit le voile vaporeux qui servait de porte d'entrée, une forte odeur de feuilles de thé séchées et d'encens le saisit à la gorge et il cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la semi-pénombre. La pièce, circulaire, était bien plus grande que ce que laissait présagé la devanture et avait dû être agrandie par magie. D'épais tapis orientaux parsemaient le sol, renforçant l'ambiance calfeutré de la boutique, et des boules de cristal gisaient un peu partout. Sur sa droite, une haute étagère menaçait de céder sous le poids de bougies, de tasses de thé, et de bocaux en verre qui contenaient toutes sortes de plantes étranges.

\- Drôle de déco, laissa échapper Sirius en tournant sur lui-même.

Soudain, une silhouette émergea de derrière l'étagère et s'avança vers eux sans bruit.

\- Bienvenu, jeunes gens, dit une voix féminine avec un léger accent que James n'arriva pas à identifier.

La voyante portait une lourde robe violette qui laissait entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine et mettait en valeur le teint matte de sa peau. Ses cheveux, aussi sombres que ses yeux, cascadaient sur ses épaules dénudées et étaient coiffés d'un châle brodé de fils argentés.

\- J'attendais votre venue, poursuit-elle. Mon nom est Esméralda. Je vous en prie, venez vous assoir.

D'un geste ample, elle désigna une table en bois toute simple, entourée de trois fauteuils. James échangea un regard avec Sirius et ils haussèrent les épaules avant d'obtempérer. Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Voici James, présenta Sirius. Et moi, c'est Sirius.

\- Un nom inscrit dans les étoiles, répondit la voyante d'un air entendu.

James dû se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de répliquer que tout le monde ayant étudié un minimum l'Astronomie aurait pu faire la même remarque.

\- Vous voulez connaître votre destinée.

\- C'est ça, on voulait… commença-t-il.

\- Je le sais, coupa Esméralda, les yeux baissés vers le jeu de tarot disposé devant elle. Je vais commencer par vous, ajouta-t-elle en direction de Sirius. Les cartes chuchotent votre nom.

Le ton dramatique de la jeune femme mit brusquement James mal à l'aise et il s'avança sur le bord de sa chaise, comme s'il se préparait à partir en courant à la moindre occasion. A côté de lui, Sirius se contenta de soutenir le regard de la voyante, goguenard.

Avec un mouvement de main gracile, Esméralda retourna trois cartes et les plaça au centre de la table avant de se pencher pour les examiner.

\- Je vois, souffla-t-elle en prenant un air mystérieux qui fut rouler des yeux à Sirius. Des épreuves vous attendent, mon garçon… Oh la peine s'enroule autour de votre destinée comme une amante. Tant de pertes, tant de pertes !

\- Vous n'avez rien de plus joyeux ? Demanda Sirius.

Contrairement à James, il ne paraissait absolument pas désarçonné. Pourtant, il ne croyait pas en ses balivernes. Esméralda était comme les autres charlatans dans son genre qui répétaient toujours les mêmes choses aux clients, comme un discours bien rôdé appris par cœur.

\- Votre errance sera longue, continua-t-elle en ignorant l'interruption, et vous attendez longtemps la justice qui vous est dû… Cependant, votre âme sera honorée…

\- T'entends ça, Cornedrue ? Honorée !

\- Ouais…

Il chercha une réplique plus spirituelle, mais déjà Esméralda détourna son attention sur lui et planta ses prunelles sombres dans les siennes. James déglutit alors qu'elle tendait la main vers lui par-dessus la table. Il se retint de reculer d'un geste brusque.

\- Donnez-moi votre main, pria-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi… ? Articula-t-il. Les cartes…

\- Les cartes ne contiennent pas la destinée de tous, coupa-t-elle fermement. La sienne s'y inscrivait car son sort s'entremêle aux chemins de beaucoup d'autres, il est une étoile parmi une constellation….tandis que vous, jeune homme, votre destin me semble plus personnel.

\- Un destin est forcément personnel, objecta Sirius, enfoncé contre le dossier de son siège et les bras croisés sur le torse.

Maintenant que son tour était passé, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

\- Un destin est fait de choix, expliqua la voyante avec patience sans quitter James des yeux et son cœur s'accéléra presque douloureusement. Des choix personnels, bien sûr, mais également les choix des autres. Le fil de notre existence fait partie d'une tapisserie dans laquelle des milliers de fils s'entrelacent. Certains fils sont juste plus importants que d'autres et guident le tracé des autres.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui… Son destin sera lié aux choix de beaucoup d'autres personnes… Quant au vôtre, il se réalisera aussi bien au travers des choix que vous ferez que le sort inévitable qui vous emportera tel la roue implacable. Votre main, allons.

James sentit sa bouche s'assécher alors que le mot « emportera » résonnait dans sa tête et il tendit la main. La peau tiède de la voyante entra en contact avec la sienne et il frissonna malgré lui. Délicatement, elle caressa sa paume du bout des doigts avant de remonter les lignes qui se dessinaient jusqu'à son poignet.

\- Oh, hoqueta-t-elle brusquement.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Sirius en se penchant en avant, curieux.

\- Votre ligne de vie… Si courte, si jeune…

\- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire… ?

Des sornettes, un numéro de spectacle, se répéta-t-il en boucle pour tenter de calmer son sentiment d'oppression.

\- Un grand sacrifice vous attend, jeune homme, souffla-t-elle. L'amour vous rendra fort et vous coûtera la vie.

\- Je…

\- Vous l'aimerez à en mourir, asséna-t-elle avant de relâcher sa main.

James recula vivement, le sang glacé. Sirius se leva d'un bond et jeta trois mornilles sur la table. Il avait perdu sa nonchalance et, le visage crispé, tira James sur ses pieds.

\- Merci pour votre temps, dit-il. On doit y aller. Au revoir.

Il n'attendit même pas une réponse d'Esméralda et ressortit de la boutique en poussant son meilleur ami devant lui. En se retrouvant sur le trottoir, James inspira une grande goulée d'air et son esprit s'éclaira. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller après avoir été piégé dans un rêve étrange. Les mots de la voyante l'avait perturbé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais à mesure que les secondes passaient il se trouva ridicule. L'art de la divination était une branche nébuleuse de la magie, Esméralda n'en savait pas plus sur son destin que la grand-tante Giselle ne savait si la pluie tomberait demain.

Rassuré par cette conviction, il repoussa la dernière phrase de la jeune femme au fond de sa mémoire.

\- Quelle pauvre folle, fit Sirius en secouant la tête, le visage tourné dans la direction opposée. Tu viens, on va manger une glace ? Je meurs de faim !

\- J'arrive… »

Face à son professeur au moment de réfléchir à son avenir, James repoussa encore une fois les paroles de la voyante, revenues inopinément des tréfonds de ses souvenirs, et afficha un air déterminé.

\- Je comprends, murmura-t-il.

Intérieurement, il se fit la promesse de ne pas devenir le souvenir d'un jeune homme qui hanterait McGonagall.

* * *

« Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi… » - _Marlène McKinnon_ -

« Médicomage, sûrement, pour me rendre utile » - _Lily Evans_ -

« J'ai toujours pensé au Quidditch, mais maintenant, avec tout ce qui passe…je ne suis plus sûr… » - _James Potter_ -

« Auror » - _Sirius Black_ -

« Je n'aurai sûrement aucun avenir professeur, à quoi ça sert ? » - _Alexia Cassidy_ -

« J'ai des idées, mais mes notes ne sont pas assez bonnes… » - _Peter Pettigrow_ -

« L'enseignement m'aurait plu si…enfin vous savez… » - _Remus Lupin_ -


	25. Chapitre 22: Troisième Epreuve

Chapitre XXII : Troisième épreuve

Lily manqua de trébucher en se prenant les pieds dans le bout de son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison avant de se retenir de justesse au bras de l'armure à côté d'elle. Elle pesta tout haut et l'enroula soigneusement autour de son cou pour avoir les mains libres. Heureusement qu'on ne l'avait pas chargé de ramener la banderole ou les drapeaux, sinon elle serait sûrement morte avant d'arriver au terrain de Quidditch où devait se dérouler la troisième Epreuve du Tournoi de Poudlard, celle de vol sur balais. Celle de James.

Il avait été intenable toute la matinée, incapable de rester en place. Pour tenter de l'apaiser, Remus avait essayé de repasser avec lui les derniers discours de Dumbledore afin de trouver un indice potentiel mais ils ne s'étaient souvenus de rien. Bien qu'elle se soit bien gardée de le dire à James, Lily avait trouvé ça étrange. Pour les deux dernières épreuves, le directeur avait toujours laissé échapper quelque chose : « _chaque champion reflète l'image de sa maison »_ avait été une habile façon de sous-entendre que des élèves seraient transformés en l'animal respectif de leur maison pour l'Epreuve de métamorphose ; tandis qu'il avait innocemment déclaré « _qu'il est facile de se perdre mais je suis certain que chacun arrivera à trouver le chemin vers la réussite_ » quelques semaines avant que les champions ne doivent trouver la sortie d'un labyrinthe végétal pour l'Epreuve de Botanique. Cette fois-ci, rien. Connaissant Dumbledore, ce silence ne pouvait être qu'intentionnel.

Lily était restée avec James dans la salle commune jusqu'à tard dans la nuit alors qu'il relisait inlassablement ses fiches de stratégies et de trajectoires de vol. Elle était à peu près sûre que plus de la moitié lui serait inutile pour aujourd'hui, mais elle l'avait laissé faire pour le rassurer. Actuellement, Gryffondor était à la deuxième place du classement, à égalité avec Serdaigle, tandis que Serpentard était en tête. Néanmoins, le classement ne prenait pas en compte les points de comportements ou de réussite en classe, et sur ce plan-ci elle ne se faisait aucune illusion, la maison des aigles les battait à plat de couture. Autant dire que la pression sur les épaules de James pour remonter la barre était grande.

Autour d'elle, les élèves se dirigeaient eux aussi en direction du terrain dans un brouhaha infernal. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient peintes le visage aux couleurs de maison ou portaient une bannière avec le nom de son champion. Lily soupira en se disant qu'elle passerait sûrement sa soirée à enlever la peinture des joues d'Alexia qui n'aurait à coup sûr pas manqué de s'en mettre partout.

\- Lily !

Une des voix dans la foule, familière, l'interpella assez pour qu'elle s'arrête brusquement dans le couloir et par réflexe elle se retourna pour faire face à Severus. Il se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, comme s'il respectait une distance tacite entre eux qui s'était instaurée depuis plus d'un an et demie maintenant. Lily lui trouva l'air plus blafard que d'habitude, sûrement à cause de l'hiver, et ses cheveux ailes de corbeau qui lui tombaient au niveau des joues soulignaient un peu plus son visage creusé et son nez crochu.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, elle ressentit cette étrange pulsion d'affection, de regret, de nostalgie et de répulsion.

\- Eh Severus, souffla-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Tu as passé un bon noël ?

\- Oui…oui, ça a été…

\- Génial… Ecoute, je suis désolée mais l'Epreuve va commencer et on m'a gardé une place, il faut que…

\- Tu sors vraiment avec Potter ? Coupa-t-il de but en blanc.

Lily resta muette. Son sac sur l'épaule, il l'observait droit dans les yeux, et elle eut soudain l'impression d'être jugée.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas…

\- Toute l'école en parle.

\- J'aurais espéré que tu sois au-dessus de tous les ragots, contra-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais oui, je sors avec lui, et personne n'a son mot à dire dessus à ce que je sache.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? S'exclama-t-il, l'air révulsé. Potter ? Après tout ce qu'il a dit, tout ce qu'il a fait ? Tout ce qu'il nous a fait ?

\- Les gens changent…. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir non ?

Pendant une seconde, elle revit dans son esprit le petit Severus de dix ans qui avec qui elle allait passer des journées entières près du lac, à Carbonne-les-Mines. Elle courrait pieds nus dans l'herbe tendre et verte alors que Severus ramassait consciencieusement ses chaussures et venait la rejoindre à l'ombre du saule pleureur. Ce compagnon de jeu, qui lui avait parlé pour la première fois d'un univers magique dans lequel elle aurait enfin une place, n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme plein de rancœur qui lui faisait face à cet instant.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut changer ? Lui ? Ouvre les yeux, Lily ! Tu es juste une fille de plus sur sa liste et quand il aura eu ce qu'il veut, il te laissera comme…

\- Tais-toi !

Sa voix, dans laquelle perçait une colère froide, claqua et rebondit contre les murs de pierre.

\- Je ne le dirai qu'une fois, Severus, alors écoute-moi bien, dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Ma vie. Mes choix. Tu n'as aucun droit dessus et je t'interdis de critiquer ma relation avec James. Je ne t'appartiens pas… James a montré plus de respect envers moi ces derniers mois que toi depuis que tu affirmes tes nouvelles…convictions. Donc, pour la dernière fois, laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Lily…

Il tendit une main vers elle mais elle recula d'un pas, le cœur battant. L'expression de son visage reflétait une véritable douleur et elle faillit céder. C'était irrationnel après tout… Elle savait que Severus pouvait être quelqu'un de bien, qu'il n'était pas perdu. Elle pouvait encore lui tendre la main. Pourtant, elle entendait encore l'insulte qu'il lui avait jetée au visage en cinquième année résonner à ses oreilles. Elle savait que quoiqu'elle dise, il ne pourrait jamais supporter James ou partager complètement sa vision du monde. Sirius avait raison : « vous avez les mêmes valeurs, les mêmes principes, sur beaucoup de point ». Severus et elle avaient juste pris des chemins différents, il avait bifurqué sans qu'elle puisse le suivre pour le rattraper et ça ne tenait désormais qu'à lui de faire demi-tour. Elle l'attendrait à l'intersection, mais ne pouvait pas faire plus. On ne pouvait pas prendre les décisions pour les autres.

\- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serai là, tu le sais Sev', dit-elle avec douceur, soudain plus apaisée. Mais je le répète : ma vie, mes choix. Si tu tiens vraiment à moi, laisse-moi être heureuse avec James…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et tourna les talons, vidée de ses forces. A plusieurs reprises, ses conversations avec Severus lui avaient paru comme un ultime adieu, mais celle-ci, qui n'avait pourtant duré qu'une minute, avait quelque chose de différent qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. La pression de larmes qui refusaient de couler lui serrait la gorge et elle avança d'un pas rapide en descendant l'escalier principal.

* * *

\- James, relax…

\- Je le sens mal, quelque chose va mal se passer !

Sirius se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de répliquer avec sarcasme. Il détourna le regard de James qui faisait les cents pas, anxieux, et observa les autres champions du jour. Dans un coin du vestiaire, Thomas O'Brien, de Poufsouffle, gardait les yeux fermés et se concentrait seul dans sa bulle. Un peu plus loin, Regulus était entouré de Livia Fawley et d'Antonin Dolohov, mais Sirius veilla à ne pas le fixer longuement et il se focalisa plutôt sur la petite silhouette d'Artemisia Meadowes. Elle paraissait encore plus jeune au milieu de tout le monde par rapport à ses trois adversaires, des garçons de minimum quinze ans qui faisaient presque deux fois sa taille. Ses cheveux bruns, les mêmes que ceux de sa sœur actuellement assise à ses côtés, pendaient en deux tresses sur ses frêles épaules et si Sirius avait dû deviner son âge sans savoir, il ne lui aurait pas donné plus de dix ans.

La tension dans la pièce se dessinait presque entre les champions et Sirius vit avec soulagement la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Lily. Elle s'arrêta une seconde sur le seuil, les cherchant du regard, avant de se diriger vers eux, son écharpe rouge et or autour du cou.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, je pensais arriver plus tôt…

\- Je te le laisse, dit-il d'emblée. J'arrive à rien avec lui.

\- Comment ça ?

Lily se tourna vers James, les sourcils froncés. Maintenant qu'elle était plus près, Sirius remarqua qu'elle avait l'air contrarié, mais son expression s'adoucit en voyant James si agité.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Non ! Répondit-il en sautillant presque sur place. J'aurai dû plus bosser cette épreuve…

\- Tu as bossé, James, rassura-t-elle. Et c'est une matière que tu maîtrises. Il y a encore un mois, tu voulais devenir joueur de Quidditch pro.

\- Elle marque un point.

\- Mais l'Epreuve n'est pas un match de Quidditch…

\- Ne te fout pas de nous, c'est du vol sur balais James ! Coupa Lily en roulant des yeux. Du vol sur balais ! Tu n'es doué qu'à une chose dans ta vie et c'est ça !

Sirius retint un éclat de rire alors que James la dévisageait, choqué. S'il avait pu, il aurait donné un high five à la jeune fille.

\- Lily Catherine Aubergine Evans ! S'exclama James, faussement scandalisé.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon nom complet….et d'ailleurs je crois qu'Aubergine n'est le prénom de personne.

\- Le stress doit le faire délirer, commenta Sirius, les mains dans les poches.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander le véritable nom de Lily, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Dumbledore entra en premier, sa longue barbe blanche reconnaissable, suivit des quatre directeurs de maisons. McGonagall arborait une expression illisible et seul le léger frémissement à la commissure de ses lèvres lorsque son regard tomba sur James laissait entrevoir son encouragement pour sa maison. A l'opposé, Horace Slughorn ressemblait à un phoque excité pendant un spectacle au cirque. Il traversa le vestiaire pour venir se poster aux côtés de Regulus et il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, comme pour bien signifier à tout le monde qu'il représentait Serpentard. Les professeurs Flitwick et Brûlopot, eux, se contentèrent d'adresser un sourire franc à leur champion respectif sans faire de vague avant de se placer à la gauche du directeur.

\- S'il vous plaît, approchez, dit Dumbledore d'une voix forte. Venez, venez !

Incertains de s'ils devaient obéir ou partir, Sirius et Lily avancèrent avec James en voyant Dorcas, Dolohov et Livia rester également.

\- J'espère que vous vous sentez tous prêts pour affronter cette nouvelle Epreuve, reprit-il, l'œil brillant. Le professeur Hyppolite est actuellement en train d'annoncer son contenu aux élèves dehors, donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous le cacher plus longtemps. Toutefois, avant de vous exposer en quoi consistera votre tâche, j'aimerai vous rappeler ce que je vous avais déjà dit au sujet de ce Tournoi en début d'année : sa première vocation est de rassembler les maisons. C'est pour cela que cette Epreuve sera un peu différente des précédentes. En effet, vous ne serez pas adversaires mais…partenaires.

Un silence abasourdi suivit les paroles du directeur et Sirius échangea un regard perplexe avec Lily, l'air aussi perdu que lui. Rassembler les maisons était un noble sentiment, digne de Dumbledore, mais le Tournoi restait une compétition, et il ne voyait pas bien comment les champions pouvaient être partenaires.

Dumbledore parut presque amusé de leur étonnement car il expliqua, un rire dans la voix :

\- Je sais que cela peut vous sembler, disons, désarçonnant, mais cela a été mûrement réfléchi. Voyez-vous, l'Epreuve verra s'affronter deux équipes : la vôtre et une autre, composée de quatre élèves choisis par le corps enseignant.

\- S'affronter en quoi? Demanda Regulus, impatient.

\- Du Quidditch à 4, répondit Slughorn avec enthousiasme.

James s'étrangla d'indignation et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Sirius sut ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche et il se mordit une fois de plus la lèvre.

\- Ce truc n'est pas du Quidditch, protesta-t-il. Il faut sept joueurs !

\- Je vous promets, monsieur Potter, que ce sport est parfaitement homologué par le département des sports et jeux magique, dit Dumbledore sans se départir de son ton poli.

\- On n'y joue qu'en division junior amateur !

\- Il faudra pourtant vous y faire…

\- Excusez-moi, intervint Artemisia, les joues rouge en levant la main. C'est quoi déjà le Quidditch à 4 ?

\- C'est très simple, miss Meadowes, dit le professeur Flitwick de sa voix fluette. Au Quidditch traditionnel, il existe quatre postes : attrapeur, poursuiveur, batteur et gardien. Ces quatre postes sont occupés par plusieurs personnes. Dans le cas du Quidditch à 4, il n'y a ni batteur, ni gardien.

\- Mais… Et les cognards ? Et qui repousse les buts ?

\- Un seul cognard est présent sur le terrain, et les joueurs ne peuvent compter que sur leur dextérité pour les éviter. Quant aux buts, ils sont soit laisser libre, soit un joueur se dévoue pour les garder, mais prive ainsi son équipe d'une personne. L'équipe type du Quidditch à 4 se compose de trois poursuiveurs qui tentent de marquer des points ainsi que d'un attrapeur qui met fin au match lorsqu'il attrape le vif d'or. Ces dernières années, de plus en plus de gardiens sont toutefois apparus dans les matchs.

\- La particularité de cette Epreuve est que vous ne pourrez pas jouer aux postes que vous occupez habituellement. Il vous faudra démontrer votre dextérité en vol face à un rôle que vous ne maitrisez pas.

\- Et pour les points du Tournoi ? Comment on nous départage si on joue ensemble ? Demanda Thomas O'Brien de Poufsouffle.

\- 100 points sont en jeu pour chacun de vous. Si toutefois vous perdiez le match, vous ne gagneriez rien.

\- Dans les deux cas, le classement restera inchangé, lâcha James, les sourcils froncés.

\- Peut-être bien… dit Dumbledore, mystérieux.

Avant que quiconque puisse lui demander d'expliciter, il se dirigea vers la porte et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Bonne chance à tous ! Nous vous laissons dix minutes pour élaborer une stratégie, puis vous serez appelés sur le terrain.

\- On ne sait même pas contre qui on va jouer ! Contra Regulus.

Il n'eut pour seul réponse que le cliquetis du battant qui se refermait. Si Sirius avait pu remettre le prix de la meilleure sortie dramatique au directeur et aux professeurs, il l'aurait fait.

\- N'importe quoi, marmonna Regulus avant d'aller dans le bureau réservé au capitaine d'équipe qui jouxtait le vestiaire et où se trouvait un grand tableau encore recouvert de croix et de flèches.

Thomas et Artemisia lui emboitèrent le pas de mauvaise grâce. Aucun d'eux n'avait prévu de faire alliance avec les autres et voilà qu'ils n'avaient maintenant que dix minutes pour travailler ensemble.

\- On va prendre nos places, dit Sirius. En tout cas bonne chance !

Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et hésita une seconde à parler de Regulus mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa tête. Dorcas n'eut pas ses scrupules.

\- Fais attention que ma sœur ne se prenne pas un cognard, ajouta-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Je ferai ce que je peux, promit James. Oh et Lily ?

\- Oui, j'applaudirai pour l'honneur du sport, soupira-t-elle.

James sourit et secoua la tête.

\- J'espère bien, même si c'est pas ce que j'allais dire.

\- Oh ?

\- Je voulais préciser que… je suis doué pour une autre chose que le vol sur balai !

Il ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de répondre avant de se pencher d'un mouvement rapide et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Lily ferma les yeux instinctivement tandis que ses lèvres caressaient les siennes. Il s'écarta aussi vite qu'il avait collé son corps contre le sien et Lily trébucha, étourdie, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Alors que James lui adressait un sourire malicieux et rejoignait les trois autres dans la salle des capitaines ; Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, pas impressionné pour deux noises.

\- Quel frimeur…

* * *

\- Bonjours à tous en ce jour de Tournoi, mais surtout aux Serdaigle ! S'exclama Tiberius Ackerley alors que les élèves de sa maison applaudissaient en une vague de bleu et bronze dans les gradins. L'Epreuve de vol sur balai ne va pas tarder à commencer, et nous savons désormais qu'il s'agira de ce que certains considèrent comme une ignominie sportive : du Quidditch à 4 !

\- Monsieur Ackerley, nous nous passerons de ce genre de commentaires, réprimanda le professeur Flitwick qui avait pris pour aujourd'hui la place de McGonagall comme modérateur auprès du jeune commentateur.

Tiberius se dandina sur sa chaise, apparemment plus mal à l'aise face à son directeur de maison et il reprit d'un ton plus neutre :

\- Les champions ne vont pas tarder à entrer sur le terrain ! Je rappelle que, fait exceptionnel pour cette Epreuve, ils devront jouer ensemble. Ils font tous partie de leur équipe de Quidditch respective et sont donc de bons joueurs, mais le changement de poste va sûrement les mettre en difficulté. Petite présentation pour faire patienter !

Il se pencha pour attraper des fiches cachées derrière son énorme microphone magique tandis que le public continuait de crier, impatient. Lily, Sirius et Dorcas arrivèrent juste à temps pour se glisser à leur place.

\- Thomas O'Brien ! Il est en cinquième année à Poufsouffle et vient d'intégrer son équipe au poste de batteur. Lors de son premier match au mois de novembre, il a renvoyé 76% des cognards selon mes statistiques et provoqué quatre frappes décisives, dont une magnifique qui avait permis à son capitaine et partenaire batteur Jeremy Hopkrik de protéger leur attrapeur, menant ainsi à la victoire de Poufsouffle !

Depuis les tribunes, une grande banderole avec la photo de Thomas, sa batte sur l'épaule, se déploya au-dessus des drapeaux jaune et noirs en signe de soutien.

\- Oh cool ! Apprécia Tiberius. Ensuite, nous avons l'unique, le grand, le magnifique : James Potter ! A dix-sept ans et capitaine depuis deux ans de l'équipe de Gryffondor, il a remporté la coupe l'année dernière alors même qu'il s'était blessé à l'épaule en début d'année. Il évolue au poste de poursuiveur depuis sa troisième année lorsqu'il a été recruté par un autre grand capitaine de cette maison, Mathieu Cassidy, qui avait relevé son potentiel. Potter est autant connu pour sa maîtrise de vol et ses piqués spectaculaires que pour ses stratégies toujours bien étudiées.

Face à un tel éloge, les Gryffondor explosèrent en cris et en applaudissements. Lily ressentit un élan de fierté en voyant ses camarades autour d'elle se mettre à scander le nom de James et elle se joignit à eux, un énorme sourire aux lèvres alors que l'euphorie ambiante la gagnait. Elle n'avait jamais bien compris tout l'enthousiasme des gens autour du Quidditch, mais elle comprenait beaucoup mieux la ferveur autour de sa maison.

A sa gauche, Sirius, Peter et Remus étaient débout sur leur siège et chantaient une chanson en l'honneur de James en se tenant par les épaules.

\- _Potter fait un malheur, tel un Gryffondor il va nous ramener l'or !_

\- On enchaîne avec le choix surprise de cette épreuve : Artemisia Meadowes. Elle est, à seulement douze ans et est en deuxième année, la plus jeune du Tournoi et la championne de Serdaigle pour aujourd'hui. Elle a intégré l'équipe en septembre après des essais grandioses au poste de poursuiveuse et a fait ses preuves durant le match contre Serpentard durant lequel elle a marqué huit buts à elle seule ! Sarah Douglas, sa capitaine et co-poursuiveuse, a déclaré qu'elle, et je cite, « n'avait jamais recruté une si jeune joueuse aussi talentueuse ».

Cette fois-ci, Dorcas fit une entorse à sa fidélité pour sa maison et applaudit sa petite sœur.

\- Enfin, le dernier mais pas des moindres, j'ai nommé Regulus Black ! En sixième année, il est l'attrapeur de Serpentard depuis deux ans seulement, pourtant son efficacité est redoutable ! Il a réussi à attraper le vif d'or durant la fameuse finale contre Gryffondor il y a trois ans sous le nez de Mathieu Cassidy, ce qui n'a pas empêché son équipe de perdre mais lui a sauvé la face puisqu'elle était menée de plus de deux cents ans points ! Il détient également le record de vitesse enregistré sur un plongé de six mètres à 54km/h.

A peine Tiberius eut-il terminé sa phrase que des étincelles vertes et argents s'élevèrent vers le ciel depuis les rangs des Serpentard qui se mirent à taper des pieds, faisant vibrer le stade entier. Lily s'accrocha à la rambarde et éclata de rire.

\- Et maintenant, veillez accueillir l'équipe contre laquelle ils vont jouer composée elle aussi de quatre membres de différentes maisons ! Ils ont été choisis ce matin par les professeurs. La capitaine et poursuiveuse de Serpentard, Lucinda Talkabot ! Le gardien de Gryffondor, Frank Londubat ! Le batteur de Serdaigle, Augustus Rookwood ! Et enfin, le poursuiveur de Poufsouffle Lee Chang ! Les champions entrent sur le terrain !

Lily se pencha en avant pour les apercevoir. Elle crut un instant qu'ils n'étaient que trois, avant de repérer Artemisia qui faisait presque deux têtes de moins que les garçons, glissée entre James et Regulus. S'ils arboraient tous les trois une expression neutre et concentrée, la petite fille jetait des regards anxieux à l'équipe adverse (il fallait dire que Lucinda paraissait assez menaçante avec ses cheveux blonds ainsi tirés en arrière) et Lily ressentit un élan de sympathie envers elle.

\- Tu vas avoir un conflit d'intérêt, non ? Demanda Alexia à Dorcas, amusée. Tu vas soutenir qui ? Ta maison, ta sœur, ou ta copine ?

\- Au moins, peu importe qui gagne, je ferai la fête ce soir, dit-elle sans vraiment répondre à la question.

\- Il me semble que l'équipe Poudlard, je vais les rebaptiser comme ça, a décidé de garder les mêmes postes à part Rookwood qui passe attrapeur selon les règles du Quidditch à 4. Eux, contrairement à l'équipe Maisons, n'ont pas l'obligation de changer, déclara Tiberius. D'après mon avis d'expert, ça va compliquer les choses car ils sont tous d'excellents joueurs ! Oh, le coup de sifflet retentit ! Ça commence ! Equipe Poudlard récupère la balle, Talkabot fait la passe à Chang qui lui repasse alors qu'elle double Black… Attendez, si je comprends bien, Potter passe attrapeur, ce qui est une bonne idée je crois qu'il n'est pas mauvais à ce poste ; Black et O'Brien poursuiveurs et Meadowes… ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Gardienne, sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette stratégie, même si elle arrête le souaffle elle va être propulsée dans les buts avec ! Vous avez vu son poids ?!

\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça, monsieur Ackerley ! Protesta Flitwick.

\- Mais… Oh but de Lucinda Talkabot ! 10-0 ! Meadowes n'a rien pu faire, elle a à peine bougé…

Même de là où il se trouvait, James distingua le visage d'Artemisia qui s'enflamma et il grogna, frustré. La répartition des rôles n'avait pas été évidente. Il avait bien pensé à mettre Thomas au poste de gardien à cause de sa carrure, mais c'était impossible car ni lui ni Artemisia ne pouvaient jouer en tant que poursuiveur. Lui-même savait qu'il était bon attrapeur, il n'avait pas joué à ce poste depuis longtemps mais à force de trimballer un vif d'or partout avec lui, il savait à peu près comment faire. La réciproque n'était pas vraie pour ses coéquipiers. Artemisia n'était absolument pas faite pour être gardienne, Thomas était trop lourd et pas assez agile pour se déplacer en tant que poursuiveur, et Regulus jouait trop personnel pour ce poste qui demandait un travail d'équipe.

Il s'éleva un peu plus haut dans l'espoir de repérer le vif d'or et frissonna en se prenant une bourrasque d'air glacé. Il détestait jouer en janvier.

\- Oh attention, cette fois c'est Chang qui se rapproche… But ! 20-0 en moins de dix minutes, c'est mal engagé pour l'équipe Maisons…

L'enthousiasme des supporteurs venait d'être sérieusement refroidit et ils applaudirent mollement. Les joueurs de l'équipe Poudlard n'avait aucun scrupule alors même qu'ils auraient dû vouloir voir leur maison gagner, ça devait faire partie des consignes données par les professeurs.

\- Black fait la passe à O'Brien, mais le souaffle est intercepté par Talkabot… Eh elle se permet même de faire un clin d'œil à son joueur habituel ! Ha-ha !

James vit Regulus accélérer pour essayer de récupérer la balle, mais Lucinda s'éleva en chandelle avant de lâcher le souaffle sans prévenir. Lee Chang le rattrapa et fonça vers les buts, sans personne pour l'arrêter. Il tira et marqua dans l'anneau central.

\- 30-0, annonça Tiberius d'une voix beaucoup moins enjouée qu'au début. Bon sang, Meadowes t'es une passoire ou quoi ?

\- Tiberius ! Hurla James avant que Flitwick ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Tu veux venir à sa place ?

\- Oh la, si on peut plus rien dire…

James jura. La pauvre petite paraissait dépitée.

\- Chang a le souaffle ! Oh, un cognard lui passe devant, il lâche la balle….rattrapée par Black ! Va-t-on assister au premier but de l'équipe Maisons ? Il file comme une flèche, O'Brien est à ses côtés alors qu'il est talonné par Talkabot qui se rapproche….

\- Fais la passe, marmonna James en regardant Regulus continuer d'avancer. Elle va te la prendre, fais la passe…

\- Et Talkabot donne un coup dans le souaffle qui échappe à Black évidemment… Il aurait dû faire la passe à son coéquipier qui était dégagé pendant que Chang était occupé avec le cognard. Occasion loupée malheureusement et… ah bah un nouveau but… 40-0…

Cette fois-ci, James fit demi-tour et revint au centre du terrain avant de demander un temps mort. Dès qu'il se posa à terre, il fonça tout droit vers Regulus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? O'Brien était dans l'axe, il te suffisait de lui lancer le souaffle et il pouvait essayer de marquer ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu Lucinda arriver !

\- Lâche-moi, Potter ! Tu n'es pas le capitaine ici. Et si on n'est mené de quatre buts, c'est à cause d'elle.

Il désigna Artemisia d'un mouvement de menton et elle parut se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Aussitôt, James s'interposa.

\- Contrairement à elle, tu as trois ans d'expérience dans une équipe. On pourrait s'attendre à mieux.

\- Désolé de ne pas être assez bien pour le Saint-Potter, rétorqua Regulus. T'as qu'à attraper le vif d'or dans ce cas !

\- Ok, tu ne m'aimes pas, on a tous compris. Mais on a établi une stratégie, alors tiens-toi s'y par Merlin !

\- C'est pas avec une stratégie élaborée en dix minutes qu'on va gagner !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Regulus empoigna son balai et s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs. Thomas O'Brien l'imita une seconde plus tard et James grogna à nouveau de frustration.

\- Oh, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller pour l'équipe Maison, commenta Tiberius depuis sa cabine de présentateur. On distingue quelques tensions. Apparemment, Potter ne s'entend pas avec tous les Black, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

La blague douteuse de Tiberius fit se crisper un peu plus James. Il se força à souffler un grand coup avant de se retourner vers Artemisia. Elle avait le bout du nez rougit par le froid et ses tresses brunes étaient légèrement décoiffées. Elle lui sembla si frêle à cet instant qu'une vague de découragement le submergea.

\- Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment arrêter le souaffle, j'essaye je te jure…

\- Je sais, je sais… Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

\- Si, je laisse tout passer…

\- Artemisia, regarde-moi. Ce n'est pas grave, on peut encore remonter. Rien n'est perdu. Il faut juste… regarde-les bien avant qu'ils tirent. Analyse. Lucinda tire souvent à droite, mais Chang est gaucher. Il aura plus de mal si tu le forces à tirer au centre en te positionnant de son côté fort, d'accord ? Et n'aies pas peur de la balle ni de tomber. Il ne peut rien t'arriver.

\- Quand même un peu, contra-elle dans un filet de voix.

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, concentrée et résolue. Tout ce qui lui manquait, c'était d'un peu de confiance en elle et de conseils. Or, James était passé maître dans les discours d'estime personnelle grâce à Remus et Peter.

\- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte parce que tu ne joues pas contre eux depuis aussi longtemps que moi, mais je t'assure qu'ils retiennent leur force. Lucinda ne prendrait pas le risque de te faire mal, tu es la sœur de Dorcas ! Utilise-le à ton avantage. Si tu arrives à attraper le souaffle ou à le détourner avec ton balai, tu ne seras pas déséquilibrée. Je reste à côté au cas où, d'accord ?

\- Mais tu dois chercher le vif d'or…

\- Tu vas m'aider pour ça. Tu es une des plus hautes sur le terrain en étant devant les buts. Tu as une vue globale. Si tu vois quelque chose, cris !

\- Rookwood va comprendre aussi…

\- Oui… hum…

\- Je pourrais crier quelque chose de spécial ? Comme un code secret ?

James sourit avec fierté.

\- Parfait, bonne idée ! Voyons…

\- Eh Potter ! On joue ou quoi ? Hurla Chang depuis les airs. Allez !

\- On a encore le droit à deux minutes de pause ! Répliqua-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant de baisser la voix en se reconcentrant sur la petite fille. Je sais, tu peux dire « Cornedrue ».

\- Corned…mais ça ne veut rien dire…

\- Cornedrue, répéta-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Je comprendrai, t'inquiète pas !

Elle hocha la tête et redressa les épaules, l'air déterminée. James lui donna une tape dans le dos en signe de soutien et lui adressa un grand sourire, amusé en la voyant rougir.

Ils reprirent tous leur place et le jeu reprit. Comme convenu, James veilla à voler un plus bas sans s'éloigner des poteaux de buts pour rassurer Artemisia. Quand les poursuiveurs étaient encore loin d'elle, elle fouillait le terrain du regard avec attention. Leur stratégie paya cinq minutes plus tard.

\- Talkabot s'élance, elle tire… Ah ! Oui ! Arrêt de Meadowes, enfin ! Magnifique, elle se couche presque sur son balai pour bloquer le souaffle !

James applaudit avec les autres et Artemisia, rayonnante, renvoya la balle à Regulus d'un air de défi. Ce dernier l'ignora et repartit à toute vitesse. Il réussit à parcourir la moitié du terrain avant qu'un cognard ne lui coupe sa trajectoire. Il fit une embardée tandis que le souaffle glissait de ses doigts avant d'entamer une chute libre. Thomas, qui se trouvait au-dessus, regarda impuissant Chang le récupérer sans effort.

\- Encore un manque de coordination entre les deux poursuiveurs de l'équipe Maisons, dit Tiberius. Entre l'un qui pense visiblement jouer tout seul et l'autre qui a toujours un temps de retard, Londubat est plutôt tranquille devant ses buts… 40-10 !

A partir de ce moment, Artemisia n'hésita plus à se mettre franchement dans l'axe du souaffle pour l'arrêter. Comme James l'avait dit, elle réalisa qu'elle arrivait à les arrêter sans se les prendre en pleine figure ni finir au sol vingt mètres plus bas. Elle n'eut qu'une seule frayeur lorsque Chang tira sans prévenir à droite alors qu'il s'engageait à gauche et, emportée par son élan, elle ne rencontra que du vide. Elle verrouilla ses jambes à la dernière seconde autour du manche.

Tête en bas, elle poussa un cri en même temps que le public dans les gradins, mais James arriva comme un éclair près d'elle. Délicatement, il la saisit en-dessous des bras et elle s'appuya sur lui pour se remettre en place. Le cœur cognant follement contre ses côtes, elle se stabilisa avec soulagement.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui… oui… Désolée…

\- C'était génial, assura-t-il. Continu comme ça !

\- Elle n'a rien, annonça Tiberius au même moment. 110 à 60 pour l'équipe Poudlard !

\- On remonte, dit James. Il faut tenir encore un peu et…

\- Cornedrue !

Il resta une seconde perplexe, persuadé que les Maraudeurs l'appelaient, avant de suivre des yeux la main tendue d'Artemisia. Le vif d'or brillait quelques mètres plus loin. Sans réfléchir, il partit en trombe. Ses adversaires, et même Regulus et Thomas, restèrent figés une seconde sans comprendre et cette avance lui permit de traverser la moitié de la distance qui le séparait de la petite balle dorée. Rookwood n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance.

\- James Potter file comme une étoile filante ! Cria Tiberius, penché par-dessus sa table en bondissant d'enthousiasme. Il tend le bras ! Il fait un piqué ! Il attrape le vif d'or ! L'équipe Maisons remporte le match contre toute attente ! Exceptionnel ! Potter et Meadowes ont sauvé la journée !

\- _Potter fait un malheur, tel un Gryffondor il nous a ramené l'or !_ Scanda la foule de concert avec les Maraudeurs.

James entama un tour d'honneur du terrain, le poing brandit. Il souffla un baiser à Lily lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur et elle leva les yeux tout en applaudissant. Puis, il retourna vers Artemisia qui sourirait à s'en déchirer la mâchoire. Il la souleva de son balai et elle poussa un cri de joie alors qu'il la portait en triomphe jusqu'à la pelouse. Si Thomas leur tapa dans les mains quand ils arrivèrent, Regulus se tint à l'écart, l'air renfrogné.

\- Félicitations ! Complimenta Dumbledore en prenant le micro de Tiberius. Les champions remportent donc cette nouvelle épreuve et gagnent chacun 100 points pour leur maison.

Les élèves crièrent et applaudirent à tout rompre.

\- Toutefois, continua-t-il après un temps d'arrêt en souriant, les professeurs et moi-même voudrions saluer l'esprit d'entraide de miss Meadowes et monsieur Potter qui incarne à merveille l'âme de ce Tournoi. C'est pour cela que nous leur avons accordés 50 points supplémentaires chacun !

James se figea et calcula mentalement avant de comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Gryffondor repassait deuxième du classement devant Serpentard, à seulement trente points d'écart de Serdaigle. Il explosa de joie et sauta sur place aux côtés d'Artemisia.

Quand la foule envahit le terrain, il se laissa entraîner par la marée humaine comme s'il venait de gagner la Coupe du Monde.


	26. Chapitre 23: Les frères

**Ce chapitre arrive avec une semaine d'avance, tout simplement parce que je l'ai terminé en avance pour la première fois depuis une éternité ^^ Et puis la raison principale, c'est que je l'ai promis à une amie qui l'attend avec impatience donc puisque cette fanfic contient aussi la moitié de ses idées à elle, elle à le droit à un chapitre d'avance haha! Voilà, donc Ophélie, je te dédis ce chapitre ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

Chapitre XXIII : Les frères

Marlène savait qu'elle aurait dû être plus prudente. Elle aurait dû demander à une des filles de l'accompagner. Même si la nouvelle n'avait pas fait la une de la Gazette, elle avait fait assez de bruit pour revenir aux oreilles des élèves au château et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne lui tombe dessus. Or, Marlène n'était pas de tailler à lutter contre Darren Mulciber.

\- Tu vas payer, susurra-t-il en approchant son visage du sien alors que sa baguette s'enfonçait un peu plus contre sa clavicule. Les McKinnon vont comprendre où est leur place…

* * *

\- J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça… marmonna Marlène en relisant la lettre de sa mère pour la troisième fois. Ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas.

\- C'est du génie, oui, dit Sirius. Ton frère est mon nouveau héro !

\- Je croyais que John Lennon était ton héros, protesta Alexia en se massant les tempes. Tu as dit hier que « pour un moldu », il était hyper cool.

\- C'était sur le moment. Avoue que ce que Benjamin a fait est du grand art !

\- Je ne sais pas… j'espère qu'il n'aura pas d'ennui surtout, et puis il faut qu'il retrouve un travail. Et Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils font le commando de choc ?

Marlène sourit. Le commando de choc était le nom que James, Dorcas et Remus s'étaient donnés avant de partir pour les cuisines. Ça allait faire plus d'une heure qu'ils travaillaient tous dans la salle commune sur leur devoir de sortilèges et James avait décrété qu'un peu de nourriture en guise de carburant ne leur ferait pas de mal. Elle enviait sincèrement Lily qui avait déjà terminé le devoir la semaine passée et qui était actuellement en train de se promener dans le château pour faire ses rondes de préfète-en-chef.

D'un côté, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fier de son frère et de l'autre elle trouvait son comportement irresponsable, voire dangereux. Benjamin travaillait depuis près de quatre ans sous les ordres d'Orion Black en tant que conseiller financier dans son fond d'entreprise rattaché à Gringotts. Une violente dispute entre lui et son patron avait éclaté hier, et devant plusieurs témoins, il l'avait accusé, lui et la famille Black en général, d'être un adorateur de la magie noire doublé d'un partisan complice des crimes de Tu-Sais-Qui. Si Marlène ne doutait absolument pas que les accusations de son frère soit fondées, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il s'en était pris à la réputation du nom Black au sein de la société sorcière de façon publique. Il avait été renvoyé sur le champ. Lorsque Marlène l'avait raconté à ses amis, Sirius avait eu un énorme sourire, comme s'il était prêt à élire Benjamin prochain ministre de la magie.

Avec résignation, elle rangea la lettre de son frère dans son sac et reporta son attention sur son devoir. Elle avait déjà rédigé ses idées principales au brouillon et venait de terminer son introduction dont elle était plutôt satisfaite. En jetant un coup d'œil aux parchemins de Sirius et Alexia, elle s'aperçut que si lui semblait aussi avoir bien avancé, la copie de son amie était pratiquement blanche.

\- Eh Alex… tu bloques ? Tu veux que je t'aide avec le sujet ? Demanda-t-elle avec délicatesse.

\- Hm ? Oh non, non, c'est bon…

Intrigué, Sirius se pencha sur son parchemin.

\- T'es sûre princesse ? Parce que t'as juste écris ton nom et le titre…

\- Je sais, j'ai seulement mal à la tête… faut que je me concentre…

Marlène échangea un regard inquiet par-dessus la table avec Sirius alors que la brune grimaçait. Elle se rappela que l'un des symptômes de la maladie d'Alexia était aussi de violents maux de tête.

\- Tu devrais peut-être t'allonger un peu…

\- J'ai pas le temps de me reposer, dit-elle, ce truc est à rendre pour demain et j'ai besoin d'un effort exceptionnel minimum pour rattraper le test du premier trimestre…

\- Alex, tu auras toute la soirée, je te passerai ma copie si tu veux.

\- Je peux le faire toute seule !

\- Non, elle a raison, intervint Sirius d'un ton implacable avant de lui prendre sa plume de la main. Allonge-toi, vas-y. Là, tu perds juste ton temps, tu ne vas pas réussir à écrire une ligne.

Alexia parut sur le point de protester, puis elle soupira, vaincue. Sans cérémonie, elle bascula sur le côté et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Sirius tandis que le reste de son corps prenait toute la place sur le canapé. Marlène lui trouva le teint plus pâle que d'habitude et un élan de pitié la traversa.

\- Je vais aller à l'infirmerie demander à Pomfresh quelque chose pour la douleur, dit-elle en se levant. Je reviens.

\- Laisse, t'as pas besoin de…

\- Toi, contente-toi de dormir, coupa Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant d'ajouter en direction de Marlène, merci…

\- Pas de problème !

C'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire pour aider Alexia. Ces derniers temps, elle tentait de faire bonne figure malgré sa maladie et si pour une fois elle avait besoin d'une pause, elle pouvait bien lui accorder.

La Grosse Dame lui adressa un sourire chaleureux lorsque Marlène la dépassa. Elle pressa le pas dans les couloirs pour ne pas perdre de temps, car elle devait malgré tout elle aussi terminer ce fichu devoir et il était hors de question qu'elle demande à Lily de lui passer le sien comme souvent à la dernière minute. Si Dorcas avait peu de scrupule à le faire, Marlène savait que le jour des ASPICS, l'examinateur ne lui laisserait pas deux minutes pour aller gentiment jeter un coup d'œil sur la copie de la rousse.

D'un coup sec, elle frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie et attendit plusieurs secondes avant que le battant ne s'ouvre sur Pomfresh.

\- Oui ?

\- Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger… Je voudrais un remède pour un mal de tête, s'il vous plait ?

\- Vous l'avez depuis longtemps ? C'est une simple migraine ou la douleur est plus forte ?

\- Euh… Ce n'est pas pour moi, avoua-t-elle. C'est pour Alexia Cassidy, vous savez elle…

\- Ah oui bien sûr ! Dit Pomfresh d'un air entendu. Vous auriez dû me le dire toute suite, je ne peux pas lui donner un remède classique, ça entrerait en contre-indication avec son traitement. Attendez là.

Elle disparut à l'intérieur et Marlène se contenta de rester sur le seuil, n'osant pas la suivre. Elle n'attendit pourtant pas bien longtemps puisque Pomfresh revint, un flacon en argent surmonté d'un bouchon en forme de fleur dans les mains.

\- Voilà, donnez-lui cela. C'est à inhaler pendant cinq minutes toutes les deux heures, les extraits d'écailles d'hippocampe et de baies de sureau devraient la soulager. Si elle ne sent pas mieux demain, surtout dites-lui de venir me voir.

\- Bien madame, acquiesça Marlène. Je vous remercie, bonne fin de journée.

Elle fit demi-tour dans le vaste couloir où une immense tapisserie représentant les plus grands médicomages et savants au fil des siècles courait tout le long du mur, la fiole dans sa poche. Sur le chemin du retour vers la salle commune, elle se repassa mentalement la structure de son devoir pour tenter de garder sa concentration.

Trop absorbée par ses pensées, elle ne prêta pas attention à la silhouette qui se glissa dans son dos et se rapprochait. A cette heure-ci, un dimanche de janvier alors que la température dans les couloirs ne dépassait pas quinze degrés malgré les torches, la plupart des élèves restaient bien au chaud dans leur dortoir, leur salle commune ou la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas rare de traverser le château sans rencontrer trop de monde, et par conséquent Marlène ne trouva pas étrange d'être seule.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se referma au niveau de son coude avec brusquerie et un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

\- Ahh !

\- La ferme, McKinnon.

Avec horreur, elle reconnut la voix de Mulciber une seconde avant qu'il ne la force à se retourner et qu'elle se retrouve face-à-face avec son visage patibulaire et son corps bâti comme une armoire à glace.

\- Darren… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas discuter ? Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. T'es moins grande gueule que ton frère ?

\- Je… ça n'a rien avec moi, Benjamin…

\- … a fait une erreur s'il pensait pouvoir s'en prendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres sans conséquences. Il n'aurait pas dû jouer avec enjeux qu'il ne comprend pas.

\- Il a déjà été renvoyé…

\- Evidemment, il a pris soin de faire son petit esclandre en public, d'assurer ses arrières, et Orion Black n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans que ça se sache. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Tu savais que ton frère avait balancé des noms, McKinnon ? Beaucoup de noms.

Marlène trembla. Elle n'était pas au courant des détails de l'invective de Benjamin, seulement ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui raconter dans sa lettre. Le ton calme, trop calme, de Mulciber lui noua l'estomac. Elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait fait à Mary McDonald en cinquième année, ni sa participation aux attaques des nés-moldus qui lui avait valu un mois de suspension à la fin de l'année dernière.

Dans une montée de panique, elle tenta de se dégager d'un mouvement d'épaule mais il resserra sa prise avant de la pousser contre le mur. La force du choc lui arracha un grognement de douleur.

\- Mon oncle et mes parents font l'objet d'une enquête, révéla-t-il en plongeant la main dans sa poche. Tout comme le père d'Avery et Evan Rosier. Ton frère a fichu un sacré bordel dehors. Or, ça serait dommage qu'il recommence et que votre famille en paye les conséquences, non ?

Il leva lentement sa baguette à la hauteur de son regard et Marlène déglutit. Elle imagina les mangemorts débarquer chez eux, dans leur maison tranquille que sa mère aimait tant, et s'en prendre à ses parents, à Benjamin et à Daniel, son frère aîné.

\- Mais peut-être que lui envoyer un message d'avertissement serait assez… dissuasif, non ?

\- Je… Darren je t'en supplie arrête…

\- Quand il saura ce qui est arrivé à sa petite sœur chérie par sa faute, il y pensera sûrement à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à nous, tu ne crois pas ?

Marlène retint un sanglot et se mit à se débattre.

\- Tu vas payer, susurra-t-il en approchant son visage du sien alors que sa baguette s'enfonçait un peu plus contre sa clavicule. Les McKinnon vont comprendre où est leur place…

\- Mulciber ! S'écria soudain une voix.

Darren s'écarta aussitôt, surpris, et se tourna vers la personne qui arrivait vers eux à grandes enjambées. A travers les larmes qui brouillaient sa vision, Marlène mit un instant à distinguer ses traits alors qu'elle entrait dans la flaque de lumière projetée par les flammes de la torche, et une vague de soulagement déferla sur elle en reconnaissant Regulus.

Ce dernier dévisagea Mulciber avant de couler un regard anxieux vers Marlène, toujours collée contre le mur, l'air terrorisé.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il avec hargne.

\- T'inquiète pas, répondit Mulciber d'un ton confiant. Je m'occupe de régler l'affront fait au Black.

\- De quel droit ? Rétorqua Regulus. Tu crois que nous ne pouvons pas régler ça nous-mêmes ? Tu penses peut-être être supérieur à nous pour t'en charger ?

Mulciber parut désarçonné. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à des réprimandes en faisant ce qu'il considérait comme une faveur pour les Black. L'expression glaciale et méprisante dont Regulus avait le secret le fit reculer d'un pas et il leva les mains.

\- Je faisais ça pour toi…

\- Et bien je suis parfaitement capable de m'en charger, affirma-t-il en sortant lui aussi sa baguette avant de faire face à Marlène. L'offense faite aux Black sera lavée par quelqu'un qui en porte le nom.

Horrifiée, Marlène fixa Regulus sans y croire. Elle tenta de déceler un indice qui montrerait que tout ça n'était qu'une comédie, mais il se contenta de lever sa baguette vers elle, imperturbable. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre ou l'insulter, elle ne savait pas encore ; un sentiment de trahison douloureux au creux du ventre, mais il la devança.

\- Laisse-moi avec elle, reprit-il en direction de Mulciber.

\- Je peux t'aider à…

\- Non ! Coupa Regulus d'une voix cinglante. C'est entre elle et moi. Tu peux y aller maintenant.

Mulciber fit la moue, comme si on venait de lui enlever son jouet, et pendant une seconde Marlène fut persuadée qu'il allait insister. Il finit par hausser les épaules, puis s'approcha à nouveau d'elle.

\- Mulciber… avertit Regulus. J'ai dit…

\- Je te laisse, je te laisse. Je dis juste au revoir à McKinnon, dit-il avant de se pencher, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille. T'as de la chance, murmura-t-il, j'avais prévu quelques _doloris_ pour toi. Mais ne crois pas être tirée d'affaire, la fierté blessée des Black peut faire beaucoup de dégât aussi… On aurait pu s'amuser tous les trois.

La bouche sèche, elle sentit son énorme main lui frôler brusquement la poitrine et elle eut un haut le cœur. Sans réfléchir, elle le repoussa avec violence, poings serrés et furieuse. Elle l'aurait frappé s'il ne s'était pas éloigné à ce moment-là.

Au bout d'une éternité, Mulciber disparut enfin à l'angle du couloir. Immédiatement, le masque hautain de Regulus tomba et il abaissa sa baguette.

\- Merlin, tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?

Marlène hoqueta de soulagement, incapable de répondre. La respiration haletante, elle se plia en deux et se mit à pleurer. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elles manquèrent de se dérober sous elle et des larmes brûlantes dévalèrent ses joues.

\- Marlène !

Il se précipita à ses côtés. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et Marlène s'agrippa à ses épaules, le visage enfouit contre son torse en essayant de se calmer. Elle eut honte d'avoir cru pendant une seconde qu'il allait véritablement l'attaquer.

\- Il t'a touché ? Marlène ?

\- Non… non, pas vraiment…

\- Ca veut dire quoi « pas vraiment » ? Demanda-t-il, et pendant une brève seconde sa voix dérailla. Je vais le tuer, je jure que…

\- Reg' ? Je…ça va… ça va…

Il ne répondit pas avant un long moment et se contenta de la maintenir dans ses bras. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il, dès que j'ai su ce qu'il comptait faire je t'ai cherché mais… Oh bon sang, McKinnon, dans quelle galère est-ce que tu t'es encore mise ?

\- Moi ? S'étrangla-t-elle. C'est Benjamin qui s'en est pris à Tu-Sais-Qui et à…

Elle se stoppa elle-même, mais Regulus comprit.

\- Et à mon père ? Compléta-t-il. Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se fait insulter par ses employés, mais j'avoue que ton frère a fait fort. Les accusations qu'il a faites… ça va lui attirer des ennuis, Marlène.

\- Mulciber me l'a assez bien fait comprendre, oui.

Regulus se crispa. D'un geste lent, il repoussa ses cheveux blonds qui cachaient son visage et planta ses yeux gris dans les siens. Elle avait rarement vu autant d'émotions jouer dans son regard. Ils demeurèrent immobile pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à que sa main vienne trouver le sienne et que leurs doigts s'entremêlent.

Le cœur de Marlène s'emballa. Ils n'étaient pas dans leur repère, avachis dans le canapé vert et cachés à la vue de tous, mais en plein dans un couloir où n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre. Elle n'oubliait pas non plus Livia Fawley, toujours dans le tableau.

\- Cette guerre va mal finir… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, surtout à cause de moi.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Reg'. Mulciber s'est lancé dans une vendetta personnelle. Et puis arrête avec ce mot… Ce n'est pas une guerre, pas encore.

Un léger rire, qui sonnait presque amer, ébranla Regulus.

\- Oh Marlène, toujours aussi naïve !

\- Et toi toujours aussi pessimiste, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

D'un battement cil, elle chassa ses dernières larmes et essuya ses joues du revers de la main en espérant que son mascara n'avait pas coulé.

\- Tu sais parfois j'aimerais que… c'est sans doute ridicule…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Que tu arrêtes de jouer le rôle dans lequel tu es coincé, admit-elle, les yeux dans le vague incapable de le regarder en face. Ce garçon hautain, héritier parfait des Black qui gravite autour de la bande de Rosier. Même maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, j'ai l'impression qu'il surveille encore tout, qu'il tire les ficelles depuis l'extérieur. Des tas de personnes sont en train de nous échapper, Tu-Sais-Qui est en train de nous échapper… Et toi…toi, tu ne luttes même pas, tu te laisses entraîner par eux ! Tu penses que c'est la chose à faire, mais je te connais, et le garçon que je connais, que j'ai appris à connaître, ce n'est pas ça. Reg', je t'en supplie…

Elle leva la tête dans sa direction, si proche qu'elle pouvait distinguer les ports de sa peau et le conflit qui faisait rage en lui. Il inspira, puis resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

\- Mais comme tu viens de le dire, je suis coincé, dit-il finalement avec fatalisme. Tu as vu ce que les accusations de Benjamin ont déclenché ? Alors imagine un peu ce que mes parents attendent de moi. Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'idéologie, Marlène. Tout ça, cette guerre dont tu ne veux pas entendre parler, c'est une question de tradition, d'héritage. Et les Black ont un héritage plus lourd que les autres, crois-moi…

\- Tu es…

\- Marlène !

\- Eloigne-toi d'elle !

Les éclats de voix déchirèrent la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés. Ils s'écartèrent si vite l'un de l'autre que le dos de Marlène heurta à nouveau le mur et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant James, Dorcas et Remus arrivés en courant. Pendant une seconde, elle se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là, avant de se rappeler de leur commando de choc en cuisine. Elle distingua brièvement des sandwiches dans le sac que portait Remus en bandoulière, juste avant que James n'empoigne Regulus par le col de sa cape, les traits déformés par la colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Cria-t-il. Hein ? Réponds !

\- Lâche-moi, Potter, dit Regulus d'une voix glaciale. Tout de suite.

\- James, arrête, il n'a rien fait !

Marlène voulut s'interposer, mais Dorcas lui bloqua le passage et passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules, examinant son visage rougi par les larmes et la marque violette qui commençait à fleurir sur son poignet, là où Mulciber l'avait agrippé quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Milles gorgones, souffla-t-elle, tu vas bien ? Il t'a frappé ? Jeté un sort ?

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas… Reg' !

\- Tais-toi, Marlène, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Tais-toi !

Il lui décocha un regard d'avertissement, lui intimant silencieusement de se taire, mais elle connaissait James. Son sens de la justice n'avait d'égal que son entêtement. S'il pensait que Regulus l'avait attaqué, il ne le laisserait pas repartir indemne.

James ne l'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas lâché et, du coin de l'œil, elle s'aperçut que Remus avait sa baguette levé, prêt à intervenir.

\- James, ce n'était pas lui, laisse-le ! Il m'a sauvé !

Tout le monde parut se figer et il y eut un long moment de flottement alors que James, Dorcas et Remus échangeaient des regards d'incompréhension.

\- Quoi ? Lâcha Dorcas. Je comprends plus rien, c'est nous qui venons de te sauver.

\- Non, c'est Mulciber qui s'en est pris à moi, et Regulus m'a aidé. Je vais bien !

\- McKinnon, arrête…

\- La ferme, Reg', je ne veux pas rester les bras croisés à te regarder prendre le blâme pour cette brute !

James sembla hésiter puis, après un hochement de tête de Remus, ses poings se décrispèrent lentement. Dès qu'il le lâcha, Regulus se dégagea d'un coup sec, le visage fermé. Marlène sentit l'appréhension lui nouer le ventre alors que lui et James se fusillaient du regard. Heureusement, ce fut Remus qui reprit de son ton calme et posé habituel.

\- Donc Mulciber t'a fait ça ? Tu l'as vu formellement ?

\- Oui, il n'a pas pris la peine de se cacher… Il a dit que c'était un message pour mon frère à cause… à cause de ce qu'il a fait.

\- Je vois, souffla-t-il. Je vais le rapporter à McGonagall, avec ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière et aux vus de ses antécédents, il devrait…

\- Non ! Refusa Regulus, catégorique. Personne ne parlera de quoique ce soit.

Remus haussa un sourcil, surpris.

\- Mais il doit avoir ce qu'il mérite, protesta Dorcas, indignée. On ne peut pas le laisser s'en tirer encore une fois.

\- Je lui ai dit que je m'occupais de Marlène. S'il apprend que j'ai menti et qu'en plus je l'ai balancé aux professeurs…

\- … tu passeras pour quelqu'un de bien pour une fois ? Lança James, goguenard. Quoi ? Tu as peur que ta réputation de cruel Serpentard soit remise en question ?

\- Potter, toujours à faire ce qui est bien quand ça l'arrange sans se soucier des conséquences pour les autres, c'est ça ?

\- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi au juste ?

Le nom de Sirius, implicite, parut flotter dans l'air et personne n'osa intervenir. Marlène, la gorge nouée, tenta de croiser le regard de Regulus, mais il s'obstina à l'ignorer.

\- Bon, dit Dorcas, on va continuer à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?

\- Non, on va ramener Marlène à la salle commune, décida Remus. A moins que tu ne veuilles aller à l'infirmerie ?

\- Pas besoin…

Il hocha la tête. D'un mouvement souple, il ramassa le sac de nourriture à ses pieds, puis commença à avancer. Marlène piétina sur place, hésitante, et Dorcas la saisit par le bras avant de l'entraîner derrière elle, protectrice. Seul James ne fit pas mine de les suivre.

\- James ? Appela Remus. Allez, viens.

\- Je vous rejoins, dit-il d'un ton étrange. Allez-y.

Remus soupira sans insister. Il fit signe aux deux filles de l'imiter et ils s'en allèrent, non sans que Marlène ne jette un dernier regard d'excuse par-dessus son épaule à Regulus. Il l'ignora une fois de plus, même si elle ne savait pas si c'était sciemment ou si c'était parce qu'il était trop occupé à paraître menaçant en face de James.

\- Remus, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de les laisser seuls… protesta-t-elle.

\- Peut-être pas, reconnut-il, mais pour l'instant ma priorité c'est toi. James sait se débrouiller.

\- Et tu as des explications à nous donner, ajouta Dorcas d'un air conspirateur. Regulus Black, sérieusement Marlène ? D'où ça sort ?

\- Je… Tu ne comprends pas…

\- Non, ça, c'est sûr. Je pensais que tu serais la dernière personne de ce groupe à avoir un secret pareil. Juste pour vérifier : tu n'es pas gay ni atteinte d'une maladie et tes parents vont biens ? Avec nos antécédents, je préfère poser la question.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Dorcas !

\- On parlera au calme quand on sera revenus à la salle commune, d'accord ? Intervint Remus. J'avoue que je suis curieux aussi. Oh et bon sang, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Sirius… ?

* * *

James fit longuement face à Regulus, le corps tendu. Il avait déjà ressenti cette tension entre eux la semaine passée lors de l'Epreuve de vol durant laquelle Regulus n'avait cessé de passer ses nerfs sur lui, et James voulait enfin crever l'abcès. Il ne connaissait même pas Regulus si bien que ça, n'avait jamais discuté avec lui, mais puisque l'occasion se présentait de régler leurs compte, il n'allait pas la laisser s'échapper. D'autant plus que toute cette histoire avec Marlène, qu'il avait l'air d'étrangement bien connaître, l'intriguait.

\- Si t'as quelque chose à me dire, Potter, vas-y, lâcha Regulus. On ne va pas rester là toute la journée.

\- Tu vas vraiment laisser Mulciber s'en tirer comme ça ? Après ce qu'il vient de faire ?

\- Il n'a rien eu le temps de faire, je suis arrivé avant.

\- Va dire ça à Marlène.

Regulus tiqua à la mention du nom de la jeune fille et croisa les bras.

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Potter. Laisse tomber.

\- Comme pour le Quidditch à 4 pendant le Tournoi ? Tu vas refuser de m'écouter juste parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

\- T'as gagné ce stupide match il me semble, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Et le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, malgré ce que ton ego semble croire.

\- Donc ton attitude n'a rien à voir avec moi ? Insista James. Parce que je suis à peu près sûr que je ne t'ai jamais rien à fait personnellement.

Il était sincère en disant cela. Il avait fait de nombreuses blagues, voire plus s'il devait être honnête, à beaucoup de Serpentard mais Regulus n'en faisait pas parti. Il avait toujours été hors limite pour les Maraudeurs.

\- Rien fait personnellement ? Répéta Regulus, incrédule. Soit tu es un bon menteur soit terriblement stupide !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai autre chose à faire…

Regulus tenta de contourner James, mais ce dernier tendit le bras et l'empêcha de s'esquiver.

\- C'est à cause de Sirius ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Autant briser la glace tout de suite, ils tournaient autour du chaudron depuis bien trop longtemps. Il sut qu'il avait tapé dans le mille en voyant l'expression de colère de Regulus. C'était troublant pour lui de voir à quel point il ressemblait effectivement à son meilleur ami. Tout le monde le disait, et pourtant il n'y avait pas prêté grande attention jusqu'ici. Physiquement, la ressemblance était indéniable, bien sûr. Même cheveux noirs profonds, même yeux gris, même traits fins. Néanmoins, pour James, la ressemblance allait au-delà. Il se demandait si parce qu'ils avaient été élevés ensemble, mais ils partageaient aussi certaines réactions corporelles ou cette façon de se braquer dès qu'ils se sentaient mal à l'aise ou menacer.

\- Tu es la dernière personne avec qui j'ai envie d'évoquer _mon_ frère, Potter. Mais puisqu'il te parle à toi, passes lui donc le bonjour, ajouta-t-il avec sarcasme.

L'accent sur le « mon frère » n'échappa pas à James qui commençait à réaliser où se trouvait le problème.

\- Ne fais pas comme si c'était simplement lui qui ne voulait pas parler, rétorqua-t-il. Toi aussi tu…

\- Tu ne sais rien, Potter. Arrête.

\- Quoi ? C'est de ça dont il s'agit ? De la jalousie ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Sirius…

\- Bien sûr que si ! S'écria Regulus. Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu as foutu ma famille en l'air !

James resta estomaqué. Il cligna des yeux, incertain, ce qui parut encore plus énerver Regulus qui le repoussa des deux mains. Il trébucha mais réussit à rester debout et inspira pour tenter de rester calme.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu me mettre entre vous, dit James sincèrement.

\- Quelle importance que tu l'aie voulu ou non ? Répliqua Regulus avec hargne. Tu m'as quand même volé mon frère…

Les épaules de James se tendirent et il sentit le besoin irrépressible de se défendre. Il comprenait la colère de Regulus, mais ce n'était pas juste. Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de vos choix à tous les deux, contra-t-il d'une voix ferme. J'ai été là pour lui quand il en avait besoin, tu ne peux pas en dire autant. Il détestait les idéaux des Black, tu le sais aussi. Il t'a demandé de le suivre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait ? Craqua Regulus en haussant la voix. Je serais venu chez toi ? On ne se connait pas ! Et il n'a pas toujours détesté notre famille ! C'est toi qui lui as mis des idées dans la tête ! Avant de partir pour Poudlard il était toujours mon grand frère, il m'a promis qu'on se retrouverait à Noël…. Mais quand il est revenu il ne parlait que de toi, des Maraudeurs, de tolérance envers les gens différents. Il ne pouvait plus avoir une conversation avec ses propres parents sans leur jeter des horreurs à la figure et il m'a repoussé comme si j'avais la dragoncelle d'un coup. Je n'avais pas changé, il ne m'a même pas laissé une chance, il m'a juste…exclu de sa vie. Tout ça à cause de toi !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu le sais…

Mais lui-même n'était plus aussi convaincu de ses mots qu'il y a une minute alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre et qu'un trouble étrange se répandait dans sa poitrine.

\- S'il ne t'avait pas rencontré, j'aurai toujours un frère, martela Regulus, les traits déformés par la douleur.

James trouva qu'il ressemblait horriblement à un petit garçon blessé à cet instant, tout comme Sirius lorsqu'il faisait face à sa mère. Cette constatation renforça son malaise.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il m'a jeté à la figure la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé ? Hein, Potter, toi qui crois toujours tout savoir mieux que tout le monde ? Tu le sais ?

\- Non…

\- Il m'a dit « James est mon frère, plus que tu ne le seras jamais ». Assez équivoque, non ?

Dans ses oreilles, la phrase résonna avec la voix de Sirius. Il l'imaginait affirmer cela avec force et pour la première fois, James n'en ressentit pas que de la fierté. Les poings serrés, il observa Regulus qui avait l'air plus en colère que triste, comme s'il s'était résigné, ou comme s'il lui était plus facile d'en vouloir aux autres que d'affronter sa peine.

Brusquement, James revit Sirius arriver chez lui le fameux soir où il s'était enfuit. Il était trempé, tremblant, et avait un bleu sur la joue. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il lui avait dit, brisé et impuissant : « J'ai essayé, James ! Je te jure que j'ai essayé ! Je lui ai proposé de venir ! ». Et puis il y avait toutes les fois où Sirius avait reculé devant un mauvais tour, tout simplement parce que Regulus était impliqué. James se souvint également des souffrances aussi ben physiques que mentales que Sirius avait dû endurer au Square Grimmaurd.

Une partie de sa culpabilité s'envola et il redressa la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, dit-il doucement. J'ai aidé Sirius quand sa famille lui a tourné le dos, mais je ne l'ai jamais forcé à rien. Ne lui enlève pas son libre arbitre. Ce que tes parents lui faisaient ou attendaient de lui… ça n'avait rien d'une famille.

\- C'était la mienne…

\- Alors j'en suis désolé. Regulus, s'ils te faisaient ce qu'ils lui faisaient, tu devais bien comprendre…

\- Non, coupa-t-il. Ils ne m'ont jamais rien fait. C'était Sirius qui…

Il s'interrompit tout seul, mais James n'eut pas de mal à deviner. Sirius lui avait déjà avoué que souvent, il prenait le blâme pour son petit frère, même si la faute n'était pas de lui, pour ne pas que ses parents s'en prennent à Regulus.

\- Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Ça ne sert plus à rien aujourd'hui. Tu as gagné de toute façon.

\- Non, attends…

Cette fois, Regulus le repoussa avec plus de force que la première fois, et força le passage. Impuissant, James le regarda partir, le cœur lourd.

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, j'essaye de le faire arriver dans deux semaines promis! N'oubliez pas les reviews ;)**


	27. Chapitre 24: Cartes sur table

Chapitre XXIV : Cartes sur table 

\- Qu'est-ce qui prend tant de temps à Marlène ? Murmura Alexia.

\- Aucune idée… T'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas tarder.

Alexia soupira et enfouit son visage un peu plus contre Sirius. Son mal de tête avait empiré et elle avait abandonné l'idée de continuer –de commencer serait plus honnête– son devoir de sortilège. Avec des gestes lents et répétitifs, Sirius jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux d'une main tandis que l'autre reposait sur sa hanche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses du coup de Benjamin ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'approuve totalement, répondit Sirius. Il est temps que quelqu'un remette mon père à sa place.

\- Mais… Il est impliqué directement avec les mangemorts ? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Elle sentit sa main se figer. Elle savait que Sirius n'aimait pas en parler, surtout avec elle, et elle ne voulait pas le pousser dans une conversation inconfortable pour lui, même si elle était horriblement curieuse. Il mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre la parole.

\- Non, pas comme tu le penses, soupira-t-il. Du moins, il ne l'était pas quand je suis parti. Mes parents… ils aiment tirer les ficelles en coulisse. Ils sont plus une sorte de soutien silencieux comme la plupart des vieilles familles et des personnes qui soutiennent Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu ne les verras jamais mener des attaques avec un masque ou avoir la marque des ténèbres au bras, mais ils sont tout aussi dangereux dans ce qu'ils font.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Déjà, financièrement. Je ne doute pas qu'ils aident pas mal de monde pendant des procès ou qu'ils prêtent des propriétés qui permettent aux mangemorts de se rassembler.

\- Et cet argent… comment ils l'ont ? La société de gestion de ton père… il détourne de l'argent ou fait des trucs illégaux ?

Dans sa tête, elle se représenta Orion Black en parrain de la mafia, mais Sirius éclata de rire.

\- Non, princesse. Les Black n'ont pas besoin de ça pour être riches.

\- Excuse-moi, monsieur le milliardaire ! Répliqua-t-elle en riant.

\- Pas dans ce sens-là… Je veux dire, mon père est peut-être un salaud de première, mais si je peux lui reconnaître quelque chose, c'est qu'il est un requin en affaire. Il a renforcé sa fortune en toute légalité, avec l'aide de son réseau de connaissance évidemment.

\- Quel réseau ?

\- C'est toujours plus simple quand tu t'es construit des alliances depuis l'enfance parce que tes parents te traînaient à des fêtes ou des bals organisés par l'élite des sang-purs, expliqua Sirius patiemment. Par exemple, son principal associé est Claudius Travers et ils se connaissent depuis leurs huit ans, alors que Penelope Carrow, qui gère la communication et les relations publiques de l'entreprise, est l'une des meilleures amies de ma mère.

Alexia laissa échapper un sifflement impressionné. Encore une fois, il lui parlait rarement de son enfance, mais d'après ce qu'elle entendait, ils n'avaient clairement pas eu la même. Elle passait ses week-ends à regarder la télévision ou aller faire du vélo avec des amies pendant que lui apprenait la valse pour plaire à des futurs partenaires commerciaux.

\- Et toi ? Tu allais à ces soirées ?

\- Oh oui ! Et je m'ennuyais à mourir. La plupart du temps, je devais danser avec l'une des jumelles Zabini ou supporter Elizabeth Yaxley et Evan Rosier parce qu'on avait à peu près le même âge. Pendant un moment, ma mère voulait même me marier à Livia Fawley.

Il annonça cela d'un ton neutre parfaitement maîtrisé, à tel point qu'Alexia eut un temps de réaction avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire et elle s'étrangla presque de surprise et d'indignation mêlées.

\- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-elle. Livia Fawley ? Elle sort pas avec… ton frère ?

\- Elle-même, confirma-t-il. C'était leur saint club des « Vingt-huit sacrés ».

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

Parfois, Sirius semblait oublier que même si elle était sang-mêlé, elle avait été principalement élevée dans le monde moldu. En se mariant, sa mère avait pour ainsi dire quitté la société sorcière et ses seuls contacts avec la magie en étant enfant venaient de sa sœur et de son frère à Poudlard. Elle avait donc été parfaitement renseignée sur le système éducatif sorcier et le Quidditch, mais beaucoup moins sur l'aspect politique, historique ou encore sociologique.

\- C'est le surnom qu'on donne généralement aux familles qui figurent dans le Registre des Sang-Pur. Il été rédigé anonymement dans les années 30 environ et répertorie les vingt-huit familles de sorciers qui sont « d'authentiques » sang-purs.

Le sarcasme et la colère dans le ton de Sirius ne lui échappa pas.

\- Et les Black y sont, j'imagine ?

\- Oui, comme plein d'autres que tu connais. Les Londubat, les Malefoy, les Avery, les Nott, les Ollivander, les Rosier, les Lestrange, les Macmillan, les Abbot… Toutes les familles ne sont pas mauvaises, tu vois. Je croisais souvent Frank et Alice pendant les rassemblements par exemple.

\- Et les Potter ?

\- C'est là que c'est intéressant, dit Sirius, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Ils ne figurent pas sur le Registre, ce qui est assez bizarre puisque c'est une très vieille famille également, même si elle n'est pas aussi connue que certaines. Mais une quinzaine d'année avant la rédaction du registre, Henry Potter, le grand-père paternel de James, a accusé publiquement le ministre de la Magie Archer Evermonde qui interdisait aux sorciers de porter secours aux moldus pendant la Première Guerre Mondiale. Autant te dire que ça n'a pas plu à pas mal de personne. On pense que c'est pour ça que les Potter ne sont pas sur le Registre.

\- J'imagine que ça ne les a pas beaucoup dérangés…

\- Non, évidemment. Henry Potter avait depuis longtemps pris sa retraite et Fleamont accroissait la fortune familial en inventant sa potion capillaire, alors ils s'en moquaient bien tous les deux.

\- Mr Potter n'a pas toujours été Auror ?

\- Pas dans sa jeunesse, non. Avec James, on se moque toujours de lui parce que quitte à inventer une potion capillaire, qui s'appelle _Lissenplis_ en plus, il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour les cheveux incoiffables de son fils !

Alexia rit et se retourna sur le dos pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Maintenant qu'il s'était mis à parler, elle n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion de lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle avait en tête. Elle ressentit une certaine fierté à le voir s'ouvrir à elle un peu plus que d'habitude, lui à qui elle avait tant de mal à arracher quelque chose dès qu'il s'agissait de sa famille ou son enfance.

\- Tu as dû apprendre toute l'histoire de la famille Potter avant d'emménager chez eux ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

\- En fait, j'ai connu le grand-père de James pendant deux ans. Il est mort quand on était en deuxième année, mais il adorait nous raconter plein d'histoires quand on venait dîner chez eux. A la fin, il radotait tellement que Peter récitait en même temps que lui. Et puis, quand j'étais petit, ma mère nous donnait des cours sur l'histoire sorcière, à sa façon évidemment. On a appris la généalogique des « Vingt-huit sacrés » sur le bout des doigts.

\- C'est glauque pour des enfants… marmonna Alexia.

\- Et surtout des conneries. Je peux t'assurer que pratiquement aucune des familles de ce Registre n'est totalement sang-pur. On a tous au moins quelques ancêtres moldus ou né-moldus. Dans le cas des Black, on les renie et on les efface de la tapisserie familiale tu me diras…

\- Radical, mais efficace, dit-elle, sarcastique.

\- Le plus drôle, c'est que certaines familles ne voulaient pas être sur le Registre. Les Weasley en étaient indignés ! Tu te souviens d'Arthur Weasley, il était en septième année quand on est arrivés ? Un rouquin ?

\- Vaguement, peut-être…

\- Bah son grand-oncle a failli en venir aux mains avec Teignous Nott dans le hall du ministère. C'était lui qu'on soupçonnait d'avoir écrit le Registre à l'époque, c'est pour ça. Il criait que les Weasley étaient fiers d'avoir des moldus parmi leurs ancêtres, ce qui leur a évidemment valu l'accusation de traîtres à leur sang. A contrario, d'autres familles se sont insurgés de ne pas figurer dessus ! Les Goyle et les Mulciber notamment.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu devrais remplacer Binns pour les cours d'Histoire de la Magie ? Parce que tu me captives !

\- Mes yeux font souvent cet effet, princesse, répliqua-t-il, goguenard.

\- Sirius, ton ego, lança une voix.

Alexia sursauta. Trop absorbée par l'histoire de Sirius, elle n'avait pas vu Remus, Dorcas et Marlène qui étaient revenus. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour leur demander où ils étaient passés et étouffa un cri en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Marlène.

La jeune fille blonde avait les yeux rougis, des traces de larmes encore visibles sur ses joues rondes, et elle se tenait le poignet sur lequel un bleu violacé s'épanouissait. A ses côtés, Dorcas paraissait vouloir mettre son poing dans la figure de quelqu'un, tandis que Remus se laissait tomber dans le fauteuil en face d'eux, tendu.

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'exclama Sirius.

\- Marlène…

Alexia se redressa et le regretta aussitôt. Passer à la verticale si brusquement lui donna la nausée en plus de renforcer son mal de crâne, et elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

\- Alex, rallonge-toi ! S'écria Marlène en la voyant pâlir dangereusement. Je vais bien, je n'ai rien. Rallonge-toi, je te dis ! Tiens, j'ai ton médicament. C'est à inhaler pendant cinq minutes…

Elle lui tendit une petite fiole dont Alexia se saisit d'une main tremblante avant de s'allonger à nouveau, reposant sa tête sur les genoux de Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Répéta-t-il dès que Marlène s'assit à son tour.

\- Mulciber, dit-elle à voix basse. Il m'a…. accosté sur le chemin de l'infirmerie.

\- Il t'a agressé oui ! S'écria Dorcas, révoltée.

\- Pour l'affaire entre Benjamin et mon père ?

\- Oui… Il a dit qu'il voulait venger l'honneur des Black et envoyer un message à mon frère. Apparemment, il n'a pas fait qu'accuser son patron, il a cité d'autres noms.

Sirius ferma les yeux brièvement et soupira.

\- Je suis désolé, Marlène.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, objecta Remus, l'air concentré. Mais j'aurai quand même voulu aller le signaler aux professeurs, il devient incontrôlable.

\- Pourquoi on ne le fait pas ? Demanda Alexia, perplexe.

Sa question provoqua un moment de malaise. Remus, Dorcas et Marlène échangèrent un coup d'œil équivoque, ce qui éveilla immédiatement sa suspicion.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez assassiné ! On doit aller cacher le corps ?

\- Alex ! Non ! Quelqu'un est juste… intervenu et m'a aidé.

\- On lui enverra des fleurs, dit Alexia. Et alors ? Qui est ton chevalier servant ?

Cette fois, le nouvel échange de regard entre les trois autres impatienta Sirius qui croisa les bras, intrigué.

\- Bon, crachez le morceau !

\- Regulus… souffla Marlène du bout des lèvres. Regulus m'a débarrassé de Mulciber en prétendant s'en prendre à moi. C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas que ça se sache.

Alexia était sûre que son expression, en d'autres circonstances, aurait été comique avec ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche entre-ouverte sous le coup de la surprise. Cependant, elle sentit le corps de Sirius se crisper sous le sien et lorsqu'elle osa lever la tête pour le regarder, elle le vit serrer les mâchoires. Il les dévisagea tour à tour, les épaules tendues, avant de s'adresser à Marlène :

\- Je suis pas sûr de te suivre, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que mon frère vient faire là-dedans ? Avec toi ? Il passait par là et a décidé dans un élan d'altruiste de t'aider toi plutôt que Mulciber, alors que l'affront de Benjamin envers les Black a fait le tour du château et qu'ils se connaissent tous les deux ?

\- Je me posais la même question, lança Dorcas, enfoncée contre son dossier. T'avais l'air de bien connaître « Reg' ».

\- Dorcas…

A la mention du surnom, Sirius haussa un sourcil tandis que Marlène jouait nerveusement avec ses mains sur ses genoux. Alexia aurait presque eu pitié pour elle.

\- Je connais Regulus depuis un an, avoua-t-elle à voix basse. On est… amis.

\- Marlène, arrête de tourner autour du chaudron. Parle !

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… On s'est rencontré l'année dernière par hasard, on a parlé, et finalement on s'est mis à se voir régulièrement. Je peux pas dire qu'il a été vraiment gentil avec moi au début, mais au fur à mesure il est devenu plus amical…

\- Génial, donc tu as apprivoisé un Black sauvage, résuma Dorcas. Ce que je veux surtout savoir, c'est : est-ce que tu sors avec lui ?

\- Oh Merlin… souffla Sirius, la tête dans les mains. Je ne veux pas savoir ça !

Les joues de Marlène s'enflammèrent.

\- Non ! Enfin, pas tout à fait… Je l'ai embrassé une fois, mais c'était une seule fois, et…

\- Marlène ! Il fréquente des mangemorts ! Sans offense, Sirius…

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Marlène se redressa et perdit finalement son calme face au ton venimeux de Dorcas.

\- Il ne fréquente pas des mangemorts, il n'en est pas un non plus, arrête. Il a seize ans, par la barbe de Merlin. Si tu ne condamnais pas les gens si vite, ils ne finiraient peut-être pas rejoindre les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui. Parfois, tendre la main peut aussi sauver quelqu'un.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu le détourne du mauvais chemin, c'est ce que t'es en train de dire ?

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire, Dorcas ? Tu me reproches sérieusement d'être ami avec un Serpentard alors que tu sors avec Lucinda ? Je t'ai supporté à la seconde où je l'ai su ! Ne me force pas dans ta haine stupide entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir, rétorqua-t-elle, piquée au vif. Luce n'a jamais été liée à la bande de Rosier, elle n'a jamais pris parti en ce qui concerne le statut du sang ! Si tu crois que Regulus Black n'a pas le même avis que son père contre lequel ton frère a protesté hier, tu es encore plus naïve que ce que je pensais !

\- Ouh la, on devrait se calmer… apaisa Alexia.

\- Elle a raison, les filles, approuva Remus d'un ton calme. Je crois qu'aucun de nous n'a le droit de juger Marlène ou de lui demander des comptes sur ses amis.

Dorcas leva les mains en l'air, frustrée, et rejeta ses épais cheveux sombres dans son dos.

\- Sirius, défends moi, toi ! Explique-lui ce qui se passe dans les vieilles familles ou les soirées mondaines, les discours qu'ils tiennent sur les moldus. Regulus n'est sûrement pas quelqu'un de recommandable. Enfin, Marlène tu crois qu'il s'est échappé de chez lui et qu'il ne parle plus à son frère pour le plaisir ?

\- Ok, assez ! S'écria Sirius, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Dorcas, j'apprécie tes efforts, mais je peux très bien parler pour moi-même. Et ne fais pas comme si tu savais tous des traditions sur le statut du sang. Les Meadowes sont peut-être une vieille famille, mais on sait tous les deux aussi que c'est ton père qui a bâti sa fortune et qu'il y a encore vingt ans vous n'aviez pas accès aux soirées mondaines comme tu dis. Quant à mon frère, c'est plus compliqué que ça, d'accord ?

Le coup de sang Sirius fut suivit d'un long silence. Encore une fois, Alexia fut surprise de constater sa connaissance sur l'histoire de l'élite sorcière. Elle avait toujours cru que les Meadowes étaient riches depuis toujours, comme les Black ou les Rosier. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise d'apprendre qu'ils appartenaient au « Vingt-huit sacrés », même si maintenant qu'elle y pensait, rien ne lui en avait donné de preuve formelle à part leur statut de sang-pur. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Dorcas, elle savait qu'elle était riche. Son amie portait des vêtements hors de prix, dépensait sans compter, et vivait dans un manoir victorien. Tout ça grâce au travail de son père, un riche homme d'affaire peu présent pour ses enfants. Apprendre qu'ils étaient en fait ce qu'on pouvait appeler des « nouveaux riches » lui fit étrange, comme si on venait de renverser toutes ses croyances sur la respectable famille Meadowes.

Dorcas n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle dévisagea Sirius, l'air blessé, et des plaques rouges apparurent le long de son cou et de sa clavicule. Alexia n'aurait pas su dire si c'était à cause de sa colère ou de son embarras.

\- Très bien, souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Si vous le prenez comme ça, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter ! Vous ferez ce que vous voulez quand Marlène aura été blessée ou enrôlée chez les mangemorts à cause de ses escapades secrètes avec « Reg ».

Avant que quiconque puisse la retenir, elle bondit sur ses pieds comme une furie et monta les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir sans un regard en arrière. Marlène laissa échapper un sanglot désespéré, visiblement épuisée par sa journée. Remus lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, puis se tourna vers Sirius avec une lueur réprobatrice dans ses prunelles ambrées.

\- T'y es sans doute allé un peu fort…

\- Désolé, mais elle ne connaît même pas Regulus. Elle n'avait pas à dire des choses pareilles non plus !

\- Je crois qu'il y a des tensions entre Lucinda et certains Serpentard, expliqua Alexia en lui prenant la main avec douceur. Elle est probablement à cran là-dessus aussi. Et elle s'inquiète pour toi, Marlène.

\- Mais je lui ai dit que ça allait ! Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir parlé de Reg plus tôt, mais c'est mon ami, il ne me fera rien. Et puis… c'était bizarre de venir vous en parler, surtout à cause de toi Sirius. Je ne voulais pas… je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais.

Les yeux gris de Sirius se perdirent dans le vague un instant et Alexia eut peur qu'il s'énerve à nouveau, mais il reprit calmement, presque hésitant.

\- Comme on l'a fait remarquer, je ne fais plus parti de sa vie. Ça serait hypocrite de ma part de t'interdire de le voir.

\- Sirius…

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda-t-il, la tête résolument baissée.

Marlène sourit timidement, indulgente.

\- Oui… Il va bien. Et malgré les bruits qui courent, je peux t'assurer quelque chose : ce n'est pas trop tard. Je n'abandonne pas. Je crois qu'il s'est mis dans une situation dont il ne sait pas comment se défaire, mais il est quelqu'un de bien. Avec moi en tout cas. Et si tu m'aidais, peut-être que…

\- Pas moi, non, coupa Sirius. Mais si tu arrives là où on a tous échoué, alors sauve-le de tout ça, Marlène. Parce qu'il ne s'est pas mis dans cette situation tout seul comme tu dis, mes parents et Bellatrix sont responsables. Quand je suis parti, il n'y avait plus d'hériter et il n'a pas eu le choix.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dirent Alexia et Remus d'une même voix qui témoignaient d'une habitude bien rôdée.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, amusés, et Sirius resserra sa prise sur sa main avec reconnaissance. Distraitement, il traçait des motifs alambiqués avec son pouce contre l'intérieur de son poignet, là où son pouls battait.

Marlène regarda intensément Sirius à travers ses cils.

\- Je crois surtout qu'il a besoin de son grand frère, même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer, murmura-t-elle.

Le souffle de Sirius se coinça dans sa gorge et il détourna à nouveau les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il se demanda si Marlène savait tout ce qui c'était réellement passer entre eux, derrière les portes closes de Square Grimmaurd. Il doutait que Regulus, malgré son amitié avec elle, se soit ouvert à ce point. Parce que si c'était le cas, elle saurait qu'il ne pouvait plus être le grand frère dont Regulus avait besoin. Il l'avait compris il y a longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas retourner vers les Black après leur avoir échappé, et il se détestait pour ça. Il brisait sa promesse, celle qui l'avait faite à son petit frère à l'âge de sept ans. _« Je serai toujours là pour te protéger, Reg, c'est promis »._

Sirius secoua la tête. Brusquement, alors qu'il repensait à frère, il réalisa quelque chose.

\- Où est James ?

Un énième silence gêné lui répondit. Il plissa les yeux en direction de Remus qui s'agita nerveusement.

\- Où est James ? Répéta-t-il, alerte.

\- Il… je lui ait dit de nous suivre, mais tu le connais…

\- Lunard !

\- Il est resté en arrière discuter avec Regulus. Il voulait lui parler seul à seul.

\- Oh bon sang Merlin, soupira Sirius. Je devrais aller le chercher…

\- Pas besoin, il est là, l'arrêta Alexia avec un mouvement de menton.

Ils se retournèrent tous. Effectivement, le portrait de la Grosse Dame venait de pivoter pour laisser entrer James qui pénétra dans la salle commune, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Il s'avança vers eux, sans expression, et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil laissé vide par Dorcas quelques minutes auparavant.

James les fixa un à un sans prononcer un mot, et ce fut Marlène qui craqua la première.

\- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- C'était intéressant… dit-il prudemment. Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui, comme un charme, assura-t-elle pour ce qui lui semblait la dixième fois aujourd'hui. Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

James ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, son regard se porta sur Sirius et comme souvent, ils parurent avoir une conversation silencieuse entre eux tandis qu'une myriade d'émotion jouait sur leur visage. Alexia devina ce qu'ils allaient leur demander avant même qu'ils ne le fassent.

\- Je pourrais parler avec Sirius ? Deux minutes ? On se retrouve pour le dîner après, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Remus, déjà debout. Je vais retrouver Lily, ça va être mon tour de ronde de toute façon, et je suis sûr que Marlène a besoin de se reposer.

Il affirma ce dernier point avec un sourire, doublé d'une voix qui ne soufflait aucune réplique. Parfois, Marlène oubliait à quel point il pouvait être aussi sournoisement charmeur que ses amis. Elle voulut tout de même protester, la dernière chose dont elle avait envie était de retrouver Dorcas dans leur dortoir, mais elle ne trouva aucun prétexte qui justifierait sa présence entre les Maraudeurs. En plus, Alexia n'avait toujours pas l'air au mieux de sa forme.

Avec un soupir résigné, elle hocha la tête et aida son amie à se relever doucement. Alexia tangua sur ses jambes et grimaça de douleur avant de s'appuyer contre elle, ce qui lui valut un regard inquiet de Sirius.

\- Princesse ? Appela-t-il alors qu'elles s'engageaient dans les escaliers.

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu ne te sens pas bien d'ici le dîner, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répliqua-t-elle pour faire bonne figure.

* * *

Sirius savait pertinemment que James était nerveux, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était immobile.

D'ordinaire, il ne tenait pas en place et c'était impossible de le faire assoir trop longtemps sans rien faire. En première année, les cours avaient été une torture pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'écouter avec attention lui servait de distraction. A part de temps en temps où il préférait discuter ou jouer les fauteurs de trouble, il était un élève appliqué, ce qui lui avait toujours rapporté des bonnes notes. Malgré ça, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tourner sa plume entre ses doigts ni de faire tressauter sa jambe, comme des spasmes, ce qui rendait Lily et Dorcas folles. Souvent, Remus appuyait fortement sa main sur son genou pour le faire arrêter, exaspéré lui aussi.

Or, actuellement, il se tenait face à Sirius, enfoncé dans son fauteuil sans bouger.

\- Tu lui as parlé ? Demanda-t-il. A Reg ?

\- Oui, oui… Je m'attendais pas exactement à ce qu'il m'a dit par contre…

\- Pourquoi ?

James redressa ses lunettes sur son nez et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu sais que j'avais trouvé sa conduite bizarre avec moi pendant l'Epreuve de vol ?

\- A juste titre, oui.

\- Je lui ai demandé des explications, dit James. Je pensais qu'il m'en voulait pour le match, ou à cause des différents entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça.

\- Alors c'était quoi ?

\- Toi. Il m'en veut à cause de toi. Il pense que je lui ai « volé son frère ». Ses mots, pas les miens, précisa-t-il précipitamment.

Sirius eut la sensation d'avaler une couleuvre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça et une douleur familière qu'il associait désormais à son petit frère se répandit dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait honnêtement pas. Il avait toujours tenté de protéger Regulus, jusqu'au jour où il avait atteint son point de rupture et était parti de chez lui, mais même là il lui avait tendu la main une dernière fois. Certes, leur relation s'était dégradée à son entrée à Poudlard, ils ne s'adressaient presque plus la parole, pourtant James n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

Le problème était que, depuis le temps, il pouvait lire entre les lignes rien qu'au ton de James et à sa façon de le regarder. Les accusations de Regulus l'avaient perturbé plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

\- C'est faux, protesta-t-il. C'est à cause de lui si on pouvait plus se supporter au bout d'un moment !

\- Pas d'après lui… Il a dit que quand tu es revenu de Poudlard, la première année, tu t'es éloigné de lui sans explication. Que tu ne lui avais même pas laissé une chance. Il n'a pas compris ce qui se passait, il avait l'impression de perdre son frère d'un coup. Et il pense que je suis responsable parce qu'on est devenu amis à ce moment-là et que tu es venu habiter avec moi plus tard…

Sirius ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu dire à James que Regulus avait menti, qu'il avait tout inventé, mais sa voix l'abandonna. Il tenta de voir la situation à travers les yeux de son petit frère de dix ans qui l'avait attendu juste derrière la porte à son retour, le bombardant de question sur le château. Il se revit le repousser un peu plus chaque jour, s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour écrire des lettres à James en lui racontant l'enfer qu'était Square Grimmaurd pendant les vacances. Regulus avait plusieurs fois essayé de le confronter, lui demander ce qui passait, sans succès. Au bout d'un moment, il s'était braqué lui aussi, comme Regulus savait si bien le faire, et à partir de là les deux frères n'avaient jamais plus réussi à véritablement communiquer.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qu'il s'est passé… souffla-t-il. C'est vrai que je ne lui ai peut-être pas expliqué, mais c'était comme si d'un coup je m'étais retrouvé de l'autre côté d'un mur. Je n'arrivais pas à les comprendre, tous. Mes parents, mes cousines, Regulus. Tout ce que j'avais entendu ou vu quand j'étais petit, toutes les choses sur les moldus ou les statuts du sang, j'ai compris cette année-là que ce n'était pas normal grâce à toi, Remus et Peter. J'ai voulu m'éloigner d'eux, Reg inclus.

\- Mais si tu lui avais expliqué…

\- Il n'aurait pas écouté. Tu n'étais pas avec lui, Cornedrue. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter les discours de nos parents, ça avait le don de m'agacer. Quand il dit qu'il n'avait pas changé, il a raison. C'est le problème justement.

\- Il avait à peine onze ans ! Répliqua James. A quoi tu t'attendais ?

\- Je sais pas, j'étais énervé… Et puis il a été réparti à Serpentard, je voyais bien que Rosier s'intéressait à lui, ça a empiré les choses. Dès qu'on était à la maison, il jouait le pion de ma mère en essayant de me faire la morale.

James haussa un sourcil.

\- Et tu n'as jamais pensé que ce n'était pas ta mère qui l'envoyait, mais sa façon à lui de te récupérer ? De te faire redevenir « normal » selon sa vision des choses ?

\- Sauf que je ne pouvais pas faire comme avant ! Ecoute, James, on avait sans doute nos torts tous les deux, mais j'avais mon choix et lui le sien. Fin de l'histoire.

Sirius voyait bien que ses explications n'avaient pas totalement convaincu James, mais il ne pouvait pas changer ce qui s'était passé.

\- C'est vrai que tu lui as dit que j'étais plus ton frère que lui ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

Ce gamin ne sait décidément pas se taire, songea-t-il, fatigué.

\- Oui, reconnut Sirius. Je lui ai dit pendant qu'on se disputait, l'année dernière. J'essayais de le persuader de ne pas faire l'imbécile et de s'éloigner de Rosier. Evidemment, il m'a envoyé balader.

\- Quoi ? Quand ?

\- Après l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard…

James se crispa et il s'en voulut d'avoir évoqué le sujet. Il savait que son meilleur ami avait encore des cauchemars à cause de l'attaque.

\- C'est à cause de lui que je suis ressorti de la boutique ce jour-là, avoua-t-il. J'ai vu Reg dans la rue et j'ai eu peur. Je pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire… Mais quand j'ai voulu en parler avec lui, il a tout pris avec cynisme en me disant que j'étais hypocrite de revenir vers lui maintenant.

\- C'est un cercle vicieux, marmonna James. Il veut que tu sois là pour lui, mais en même temps il te reproche d'être parti et donc il ne veut plus te laisser revenir, chose que de toute façon tu ne veux pas faire.

\- Exact… donc on est coincé. J'étais sincère tout à l'heure, si Marlène peut le sauver, qu'elle le fasse. Je sais que je n'y arriverai pas… Et mes parents vont l'envoyer droit chez les mangemorts à la vitesse où ça va.

Dans son esprit, il s'imagina son petit frère, habillé de noir, un masque à la main, alors que la marque des ténèbres se détachait sur son bras comme une condamnation à mort irrévocable. Rien que l'idée lui serra le ventre.

\- Marlène et Regulus ! Lâcha James, qui n'avait pas suivi ses pensées. J'avoue, j'aurai misé plus sur Lily et moi en première année que sur eux.

Sirius sourit.

\- J'aurai plus misé sur Hagrid et Mrs Pince, renchérit-il.

\- Eh Patmol ?

\- Hum ?

James s'ébouriffa encore une fois les cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé, tu sais, si je me suis mis entre vous sans le vouloir… Je ne voulais pas…

\- Arrête. Je regrette beaucoup de chose avec Reg, mais tout est de la faute des Black, de leur incapacité à vivre avec leur temps. Certainement pas toi. Et je ne regrette pas non plus ce que je lui ai dit… c'était vrai… Tu es mon frère, sûrement plus que lui.

James hocha la tête, apaisé. Ils restèrent tous les deux jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Tout le passage sur le Registre des Sangs-Purs et les Vingt-huit sacrées vient de Pottermore, j'ai relu les pages wikia en écrivant le chapitre et je trouvais ça tellement passionnant que j'ai voulu en parler. Pour l'explication concernant pourquoi les Potter ne sont pas sur le Registre par contre, la justification sur le grand-père de James vient de moi. Rowling avait dit qu'il avait accusé le ministre de l'époque qui ne voulait pas aider les moldus, et comme il y avait une dizaine d'année d'écart entre la 1eGM et l'écriture du Registre, j'ai relié les deux en me disant que ça pouvait coller, mais la raison n'a rien d'officielle (même si je suis fière de moi parce que je trouve ça plutôt cohérent haha! )**

 **Le prochain chapitre est presque terminé, je le posterai dans deux semaines, et on y retrouvera Regulus en grande partie !**

 **Gros bisous :)**


	28. Chapitre 25: Back to Black

Chapitre XXV : Back to Black

Regulus comprit dès qu'il la vit. Elle se tenait près des larges portes en bois qui menaient au hall aux côtés du professeur Slughorn et d'Evan Rosier en personne, ses lourdes boucles noires reconnaissables entre toutes. Il sentit sa gorge se fermer. Il savait ce que sa présence ici aujourd'hui signifiait… Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

\- Merlin, est-ce que c'est Bellatrix là-bas ? Demanda soudain Livia, sourcils froncés.

\- En personne…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à Poudlard ? Et… c'est Rosier avec elle ?

La colère perceptible dans sa voix crispa Regulus et il se leva, résolu.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-il. Je reviens sûrement ce soir.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, ce qui fit voler ses cheveux blonds autour de son visage. Où est-ce que tu vas avec eux ? Reg !

\- Crois-moi, c'est mieux si tu ne poses pas de question.

\- Regulus !

Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, s'éloignant d'un pas vif. Heureusement, elle ne tenta pas de le rattraper et il avança, le regard résolument fixé droit devant lui. Il ne chercha pas à voir la réaction de Marlène ou de Sirius lorsqu'il passa devant la table des Gryffondor, incapable d'affronter leur déception.

A mi-chemin, il sentit quelqu'un se caler sur son rythme. Elizabeth Yaxley marchait à ses côtés d'un air déterminé et, même s'il ne la portait pas vraiment dans son cœur, il eut le sentiment irrationnel d'être moins seul.

Le professeur Slughorn les avait devancés et était en train de parler à Bellatrix et Evan quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans le hall.

\- C'est véritablement un plaisir de vous revoir, Rosier, disait-il. Je peux bien l'avouer maintenant, mais vous avez toujours été un de mes élèves préférés !

\- La réciproque est tout aussi vrai, professeur, répondit Evan avec son fameux sourire charmeur que Regulus trouva sinistre et froid. Ça ne fait même pas un an, pourtant Poudlard me manque beaucoup.

\- Oh, dites plutôt que ce sont les yeux de miss Yaxley qui vous manquent ! C'est pour cela que vous venez la chercher ?

Elizabeth laissa échapper un rire étranglé puis sourit pour essayer de paraître plus sincère. Son fiancé lui jeta un regard d'avertissement.

\- J'admets qu'être loin d'elle n'est pas facile, reprit-il, mais je suis bien occupé malgré tout.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Vous travaillez dans la société de votre père, c'est cela ? A un poste haut-placé pour quelqu'un de si jeune ! Je n'ai jamais douté de vous, bien entendu, mais c'est très impressionnant.

\- Merci, professeur.

Toujours d'un air jovial, Slughorn s'épongea le front et s'adressa ensuite à Bellatrix.

\- Et vous, miss Black ! Comment allez-vous ? J'ai cru entendre que vous alliez épouser le fils Lestrange ?

\- C'est exact, monsieur.

Regulus dévisagea sa cousine. Soit sa famille ne l'avait pas tenu au courant, soit ces fiançailles surprises venaient d'être conclues de manière brusque. A aucun moment il n'avait eu vent d'un quelconque mariage pour Bellatrix. L'idée même lui sembla incongrue. Bella était comme sa tante Walburga, indépendante. S'il s'imaginait très bien Narcissa dans le rôle d'épouse modèle, Bellatrix en était l'opposé.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser la question, mais elle le fit taire d'un regard noir dans lequel brillait cette lueur proche de la folie qu'elle possédait depuis l'enfance.

\- Formidable, formidable, se réjouit Slughorn. Vous étiez vous aussi une étudiante brillante ! Mais je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous devez tous avoir des choses à faire. Vous m'avez apporté les autorisations, je présume ?

\- Les voici, professeur, dit Rosier en lui remettant deux feuilles soigneusement pliées. Elles sont signées par leurs parents et stipulent qu'ils seront de retour ce soir pour le banquet.

\- Je comprends, tout le monde peut avoir une « urgence familiale » de temps en temps. Tout est en règle, vous pouvez y aller. Une calèche vous conduira à Pré-au-Lard où vous pourrez transplaner. Bonne journée !

Regulus adressa un hochement de tête à son directeur de maison, puis emboîta le pas à Bellatrix sans un mot tandis que Rosier ouvrait la marche.

Ils traversèrent le parc en silence. Pour éviter de penser à ce qui l'attendait, Regulus laissa ses yeux errer autour de lui, observant les branches plier sous le vent ou le calmar géant agiter ses tentacules à la surface du lac. D'un geste sec, il desserra sa cravate et ouvrit le premier bouton de son col de chemise dès qu'ils passèrent le portail, comme si ça allait l'aider à mieux respirer.

\- Evan, lâcha Elizabeth en trébuchant sur le sol inégal, où est-ce qu'on va ? Tu ne m'as pas prévenu…

\- Tais-toi un peu, Betty, coupa-t-il d'un ton cassant. Tu comprendras bien assez vite.

\- Mais…

\- Je suis sûr que Black a déjà deviné, pas vrai ?

Regulus serra les dents.

\- On doit prêter allégeance aujourd'hui…

\- Quoi ? Sursauta Elizabeth. Evan, on avait dit qu'on attendrait que je … enfin tu sais bien…

\- Changement de plan, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a déjà que trop attendu. Vous devez faire vos preuves.

Elizabeth blêmit, ses longs cils jetant des ombres lugubres sur ses pommettes. Regulus posa sa main au creux de son dos en une légère pression pour l'inciter à continuer à avancer. Il ignorait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Attendre quoi ? Qu'elle ait terminée ses études et quittée Poudlard ? Qu'elle ait épousée Rosier ? En vérité peu importe, ça n'avait plus d'importance aujourd'hui. La seule voie à suivre dans leur cas était celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'y avait plus d'alternative possible, plus alors qu'ils s'étaient autant liés à sa cause ces dernières années, sans même le réaliser pleinement.

Dans la calèche, Regulus se retrouva assis à côté de Bellatrix, face à face avec Elizabeth dont les traits étaient figés. L'atmosphère enneigée de la forêt était glaciale et les roues crissaient en s'enfonçant dans le sol gelé, ce qui faisait tanguer toute la voiture.

Rosier tenta de prendra la main de sa fiancée, qui reposait sur ses genoux, mais la jeune fille se dégagea.

\- Evan, je t'en prie…

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant, s'agaça-t-il. Tu me fais honte.

\- Si tu apportes des personnes infidèles au Maître, Rosier, intervint Bellatrix, tu sais ce qui t'attend.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé quoique ce soit, rétorqua-t-il, tendu.

Les yeux noirs de Bellatrix se plissèrent et elle se pencha en avant, un rictus malsain accroché aux lèvres.

\- Reparle-moi encore une fois comme ça, Rosier, susurra-t-elle, et tu auras le même sort que les nés-moldus, tu m'entends ?

Evan resta inexpressif, même s'il se garda bien de répondre. Regulus en savait peu sur la hiérarchie des mangemorts, mais il était certain que Bellatrix avait une position plus importante que lui qui était à peine sorti de Poudlard et dont le seul fait d'arme était d'avoir terrorisé une école pleine d'enfants de onze ans. Il ressentit une certaine satisfaction à voir sa cousine effacer l'air suffisant de Rosier.

Dans tous les cas, le ton menaçant de Bellatrix avait fait son effet, comme d'habitude, et Elizabeth n'ouvrit plus la bouche de tout le trajet.

Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard environ une trentaine de minute plus tard et Regulus s'étonna du calme qui régnait. D'ordinaire, le village grouillait de monde et de vie, les vitrines des commerçants attiraient l'œil, mais aujourd'hui il ne repéra que deux sorcières qui descendaient la rue principale d'un pas pressé. Il réalisa que c'était à cela que devait ressembler Pré-au-Lard le reste de l'année en dehors des dimanches où les élèves du château avaient l'autorisation de venir. Au loin, une bourrasque de vent fit grincer l'enseigne des Trois Balais.

Malheureusement, Rosier n'était pas venu pour faire du tourisme. Il jeta un regard à sa montre avant de leur faire face.

\- C'est presque l'heure. Betty tu vas transplaner avec moi, et toi Black avec ta cousine. On se retrouve sur place.

Regulus ne chercha pas à demander où ils allaient. Il le saurait bien assez vite.

D'une main ferme, il saisit le bras de Bellatrix et eut l'impression de décoller du sol, comme s'il venait de perdre l'équilibre vers l'avant. Les couleurs tourbillonnèrent autour de lui, trop vite pour que son cerveau n'arrive à les analyser, tandis que son corps compressé ne cessait de se mouvoir. Il avait déjà pratiqué le transplanage d'escorte à quelques reprises ; pourtant, contrairement aux fois précédentes, il sentit d'avantage la présence de Bellatrix à ses côtés. Il avait l'impression que sa main, celle en contact avec sa cousine, le brûlait presque, et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il retrouva la terre ferme. Ses genoux plièrent sous le choc, mais il réussit à rester debout.

La première chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur d'herbe et d'humidité dans l'air. Une épaisse brume flottait autour de lui, l'empêchant de distinguer son environnement une seconde, puis il vit l'imposante bâtisse qui se dressait à sa droite. Il pivota. La maison, qui tenait plus du manoir, avait dû coûter une fortune et paraissait absorbée la lumière. De hautes haies bordaient l'allée pavée qui y menait.

Bellatrix sourit. Elle semblait parfaitement à sa place dans ce décor sinistre.

\- Tu reconnais ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non… Je devrais ?

\- Noël 1966. Il y avait un orage.

Regulus eut envie de vomir. « _Viens, Reg, n'ai pas peur_ »

\- Les Lestrange, souffla-t-il. On est chez les Lestrange.

\- Chez Rodulphus, précisa Bellatrix. Les parents sont morts le mois dernier, il vient d'en hériter après que son frère lui ait céder sa part.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'était plus correct pour le mariage, il nous fallait un endroit où vivre.

\- Justement, quand est-ce que ça a été décidé ?

Bellatrix émit un claquement de langue, agacée.

\- En début d'année, répondit-elle d'une voix dure. Ma place privilégiée auprès du Maître commençait à… attirer l'attention, et un mariage fera taire les rumeurs. C'est prévu pour juin.

Regulus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine tristesse pour elle, toujours si indépendante et affranchie en ce qui concernait les hommes. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, tous les deux, même enfants, à cause de leurs dix ans de différence, mais parmi sa fratrie, Bellatrix se détachait comme une étoile qui brûlait tout sur son passage. Andromeda était parti fonder une famille dès ses études terminées, elle s'était marier et était déjà mère ; tandis que Narcissa vivait sa parfaite histoire d'amour avec le fils Malefoy depuis plus deux ans. Bellatrix, à maintenant 27 ans, n'avait eu pour amant que ses convictions et l'honneur de son nom. A elle seule, elle avait porté l'honneur des Black, tête haute, et avait écrasé toutes les personnes qui se dressaient sur son chemin pour intégrer le cercle intime du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Peu importe, dit-elle finalement. N'en parlons pas aujourd'hui. Reste ici, attends que je revienne te chercher, et dis à Rosier de venir me rejoindre dès qu'il arrive.

Regulus hocha la tête. Il l'observa s'avancer jusqu'au portail en fer devant lequel elle s'arrêta une brève seconde, le temps de relever sa manche pour exposer son avant-bras gauche. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt pour la laisser passer et elle continua son chemin, ses boucles noires lui battant les épaules et sa longue robe sombre volant autour de ses chevilles.

Brusquement, un « pop » sonore déchira le silence. Rosier et Elizabeth apparurent. Il remit son col de chemise en place, sans se soucier de sa fiancée qui tomba à genoux, le teint pâle.

\- Remets-toi, Betty, il va falloir y aller, ordonna-t-il.

\- Bellatrix a dit que tu devais aller la retrouver…

\- Je le sais, Black, dit-il, cassant. Restez là.

Evan imita le geste de Bellatrix quelques secondes plus tôt en dévoilant sa marque pour entrer avant de disparaître dans la maison.

Mal à l'aise, Regulus s'approcha d'Elizabeth.

\- Tu vas bien, Yaxley ?

\- Je… Juste mal au cœur, le transplanage tu sais…

\- Respire à fond.

Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la luminosité, mais il la trouva presque verdâtre sous cet angle. Elizabeth posa soudain sa main parfaitement manucurée contre son ventre et se pencha, courbée en deux.

Regulus eut juste le temps de s'écarter avant qu'elle ne vomisse sur l'impeccable pelouse des Lestrange.

\- Merlin… jura-t-il.

Il passa dans son dos et ramena ses beaux cheveux blonds en arrière alors qu'elle toussait, un sanglot coincé dans la gorge. Il se demanda ce que les autres filles de Poudlard diraient si elles voyaient la d'ordinaire si parfaite Elizabeth Yaxley dans cet état. Alexia Cassidy aurait sans doute été ravie de se moquer tandis que Bertha Jorkins serait sûrement déjà en train de répandre la nouvelle dans chaque couloir.

\- Je suis désolée, hoqueta-t-elle. Oh Merlin, Evan va…

\- Calme-toi, il n'est pas là. Contente-toi de respirer. Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Je crois…

\- Sois en sûre Yaxley, dit-il durement. Ce n'est pas le jour pour leur montrer tes faiblesses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? S'énerva-t-elle.

Elle se dégagea d'un geste sec, puis se remit debout avec fébrilité. Son long manteau gris, cintré à la taille, était de travers par-dessus son uniforme, et même ses cheveux formaient une masse étrange sur le côté de son visage. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant terrifiée et Regulus se demanda pour la première fois ce qu'elle faisait là aujourd'hui.

\- Je le sais parce que j'ai conscience de ce qui va se passer à l'intérieur, expliqua-t-il, stoïque. Ce n'est pas un jeu, on va entrer dans une guerre, Yaxley. Tu ne pourras pas te contenter d'être l'ombre de Rosier.

\- Mais… mais…

Elle ne parut pas trouver les mots. Regulus la dévisagea. Elle n'avait rien d'une future mangemort. Il savait que les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne comptaient que deux femmes, Bellatrix et Alecto Carrow, la sœur jumelle d'Amycus, âgée d'une trentaine d'année. Elles avaient toutes les deux l'étoffe de guerrières qui n'hésitaient pas à faire couler le sang et étaient sûrement bien plus puissantes que la plupart de leurs homologues masculins. Elizabeth ne correspondait en rien au profil. Elle aurait dû être comme Narcissa, un soutien à la fois proche et lointain qui gravitait autour de son mari et du cercle des mangemorts sans en faire pleinement partie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Yaxley ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Evan a dit… il a dit qu'il nous protégerait.

\- Quoi ?

D'un geste horriblement lent, elle reposa la main contre son ventre et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le tissu de son vêtement comme les griffes d'une dragonne effrayée. Regulus sentit son sang se glacer et son cœur loupa un battement.

\- Mon père est furieux, s'étrangla-t-elle, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Il veut faire annuler le mariage pour déshonneur, mais ça causerai un scandale. Il veut… il veut me retirer de Poudlard pour me faire passer mes examens à domicile et… et le donner à un orphelinat, étouffer l'affaire. Mon cousin est déjà engagé auprès du Seigneur du Ténèbres, Evan aussi… Ils m'ont promis que si j'aidai la cause… Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait m'aider, me cacher.

\- Elizabeth…

\- Ils ont dit qu'il s'opposerait à ce qu'un enfant sang-pur soit traité ainsi et que je pourrai rester auprès d'Evan. Il faut juste que je sois courageuse, que je fasse mes preuves.

Regulus se passa une main dans les cheveux, agité, les yeux fixés sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Elle avait un an de plus que lui. A peine dix-sept ans.

\- Combien… ? Je veux dire, tu es enceinte depuis combien… ?

\- Deux mois, souffla-t-elle. Evan était venu me voir pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard fin octobre pour fêter l'anniversaire de nos fiançailles…

\- Merlin…Yaxley…

\- Tu es le seul au courant à part ma famille, révéla-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Elle n'avait plus rien de la peste qu'il avait toujours connu à Poudlard. Pour la première fois, il entrevit une jeune fille plus douce et humaine sous ses airs hautains.

\- Félicitations j'imagine, lâcha-t-il faute de mieux.

\- Merci…

\- Betty ! Black ! Appela brusquement Rosier depuis les marches du perron à quelques mètres. Venez !

Regulus vit Elizabeth inspirer une grande goulée d'air puis rependre constance et se diriger vers son fiancé. Il retint l'impulsion qui lui intimait de la retenir, de ne pas la laisser s'approcher de cet endroit, mais il serra les poings, impuissant, avant de la suivre.

Le parquet sombre et ciré du vestibule grinça sous leurs pas et Rosier leur indiqua de tourner à droite immédiatement. Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon. Plusieurs personnes, pour la plupart vêtues de longues capes de sorciers, étaient rassemblées au centre de la pièce dont les meubles avaient été repoussés contre les murs.

Regulus eut vaguement l'image de ce même salon rempli d'invités, une coupe d'hydromel à la main, auréolés dans la lumière de guirlandes de noël.

* * *

 _24 décembre 1966_

\- Non, maman, je veux rester !

\- Regulus, cela suffit. Je t'ai dit de monter te coucher.

Regulus, du haut de ses six ans, tapa du pied. Perché sur la première marche de l'escalier en bois, il jeta un coup d'œil envieux à sa cousine Bellatrix qui avait le droit de rester avec les grands et qui discutait avec Mr et Mrs Lestrange, leur hôte pour la soirée.

\- Juste cinq minutes ? Plaida-t-il.

\- Ce n'est plus l'heure pour les enfants, expliqua Walburga. Allez, monte. Ton frère et Andromeda sont déjà là-haut, elle s'occupera de toi.

\- Tu… tu viendras me dire bonne nuit ?

Le visage de sa mère se radoucit et elle se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front, écartant sa frange de cheveux noirs. Son parfum à l'essence de jasmin l'entoura.

\- Promis, plus tard.

\- Et père ?

\- Tu sais bien qu'il discute de choses importantes, tu le verras demain matin.

Les épaules de Regulus s'affaissèrent, mais il hocha la tête. Vaincu, il s'agrippa avec sa petite main à la rambarde et rejoignit sa chambre d'invité, celle qu'on lui avait attribuée pour la nuit. Sirius était déjà glissé dans son lit, en train de rire avec Andromeda. Visiblement, il tentait d'imiter leur grand-mère Irma pendant le repas en prenant une voix de petite vieille qui critiquait tout.

\- Grand-mère n'a pas dit ça…

Sirius tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Elle l'a pensé très fort ! Toute cette soirée était une horreur de toute façon, je m'ennuyais !

\- Non, c'était trop bien ! Protesta Regulus. Pas vrai, Andy ?

Sa cousine, âgée de treize ans, se contenta de rire. Elle se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais maintenant qu'il était un grand garçon elle ne parvint qu'à faire décoller ses pieds du plancher alors que sa longue tresse brune lui chatouillait le visage.

\- Allez Reg, au lit, dit-elle. Cissy m'attend pour éteindre les lumières.

\- Je suis pas fatigué !

\- Plus vite tu seras couché, plus vite tu dormiras et donc plus vite tu pourras ouvrir tes cadeaux demain. Le temps passera plus vite.

Regulus fit la moue avant d'obtempérer. Il enfila son pyjama pendant que Sirius continuait à se moquer des invités et à la fin il riait tellement qu'il se retrouva avec sa tête dans sa manche. Andromeda soupira et l'aida à se mettre correctement au lit, puis elle souffla les bougies posées sur la table de nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, les cousins, lança-t-elle en fermant la porte dans son dos.

\- Bonne nuit Andy !

La tête plongée dans son oreiller à plumes, Regulus tenta de fermer les yeux. Aussitôt, les voix et les rires des convives résonnèrent depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Il s'imagina les robes qui tournoyaient, la fumée des cigares qui formaient des volutes… Bercé par la musique du piano, son esprit dériva lentement tandis que son corps se détendait.

Il était au bord du sommeil lorsque soudain un bruit sourd le fit sursauter et une lumière vive déchira sa vision. Une seconde plus tard, une bourrasque de vent fit frapper une branche contre la fenêtre. Il se figea sous ses couvertures.

\- Sirius ? Appela-t-il dans un murmure. Sirius ? Tu dors ?

\- Non, je fais une partie de Quidditch avec le chat.

\- On n'a pas de chat…

Sirius soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Reg ?

\- T'as entendu ?

\- Quoi ? Le tonnerre ? C'est juste un orage.

En écho aux mots de son frère, le ciel se mit à déverser des trombes d'eau qui frappèrent les carreaux et un nouveau grondement sourd ébranla l'atmosphère. Regulus laissa échapper un cri.

\- Sirius !

\- Oh Merlin, Reg, arrête de faire ton bébé, c'est rien.

\- Et si la maison s'écroule ?

\- Elle tient debout depuis cent ans, elle ira bien.

\- Cent ans ? Répéta Regulus, inquiet. Alors elle est vieille ! Elle est peut-être malade et elle va s'écrouler !

\- Espérons que grand-mère Irma aussi alors…

\- C'est méchant…. Ahhhh !

Même dans le noir, Regulus devina que Sirius venait de rouler des yeux.

\- C'était juste un autre éclair, Reg, calme-toi.

\- J'ai peur… je vais voir maman…

Il balança ses petites jambes sur le côté et se laissa glisser par terre, le cœur battant. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher de la porte pourtant, Sirius l'arrêta :

\- Non ! Attends ! Elle va se mettre en colère si tu descends.

\- Mais…

\- Viens là, Reg, n'ai pas peur.

Regulus hésita une seconde, puis, essayant de ne pas trébucher dans l'obscurité, il rejoignit son frère qui l'aida à monter maladroitement dans son lit. Sirius le recouvrit entièrement de sa propre couverture et s'allongea à côté de lui, face à face. Ils étaient si proches qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau.

\- Tu vois, on ne risque rien là. L'orage est dehors.

\- Et s'il entre ?

\- Il ne peut pas entrer, affirma Sirius d'un ton confiant. Et de toute façon, je te protégerai, Reg. Je te protégérai toujours, promis.

\- Promis juré ? Sur ton balai ?

\- Toujours.

Rassuré, Regulus ferma les yeux et se blottit un peu plus sous la couverture. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant que son grand frère était là. »

* * *

Regulus secoua la tête et le souvenir du noël 1966 se dissipa. Le salon n'avait plus rien d'enchanteur aujourd'hui, Sirius avait brisé sa promesse depuis longtemps, et l'orage qu'il devrait affronter dans quelques instants ne resterait pas dehors cette fois-ci.

D'une démarche chaloupée, Bellatrix s'approcha de lui, encadrée par deux hommes bruns à l'allure imposante.

\- Regulus, je te présente Rodulphus et Rabastan.

\- Enchanté…

\- Alors c'est toi le petit cousin prodige. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi, tu étais trop jeune. Je suis Rodulphus.

Il tendit la main et Regulus la lui serra avec fermeté. Contrairement à son frère, il avait un nez plus brusque, les cheveux plus courts et une légère barbe ombrait son menton.

\- Tu as fait le bon choix, reprit-il. Tu verras, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un grand homme.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Rosier les rejoignit, l'air nerveux.

\- Rodulphus, Rabastan, puis-je vous présenter ma fiancée ? Elizabeth Yaxley, présenta-t-il d'un geste. La cousine de Malcom.

\- Mademoiselle.

\- Ravie de vous connaître, sourit Elizabeth.

\- Je ne savais pas que nous avions deux aspirants à la cérémonie d'introduction aujourd'hui, dit Rabastan d'une voix grave. Regulus avait bien entendu été prévu depuis longtemps, mais pas vous, si ne me trompe.

\- Mon cas est un peu spécial, mais je vous assure que ma loyauté envers vous et le Maître est entière.

\- Oh Evan, tu lui as appris à bien parler, commenta Rosier père en arrivant à leur hauteur.

La cinquantaine triomphante avec son costume trois pièces et ses cheveux argents, il posa un regard condescendant sur sa future belle-fille.

\- Ou peut-être qu'elle sait juste s'exprimer par elle-même, lâcha Regulus sans réfléchir.

Un silence gêné suivit sa remarque et il vit le sourire suffisant de Bellatrix s'effriter. Ils connaissaient tous les deux le patriarche de la famille Rosier depuis l'enfance puisque ce dernier était cousin au second degré avec la tante Druella et il n'était pas connu pour son calme ni son sang-froid. Il avait été l'un des premiers, au tout début, à rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts il y a une dizaine d'année.

Il darda ses yeux dorés sur lui.

\- Regulus Black, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Le fils prodige. Le départ de votre frère nous a tous surpris, je m'attendais à le voir ici avant vous.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir…

\- Sirius n'a plus rien à voir avec notre famille, précisa Bellatrix, venimeuse. Les Black connaissent leur place, qui est aux côtés du Maître, tout comme en témoigne la présence de Regulus aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, dit monsieur Rosier, presque goguenard. Je soulignais seulement mon étonnement, quoiqu'après le mariage de votre sœur, cela n'aurait pas dû.

Le visage de Bellatrix devint livide à la mention d'Andromeda et elle s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de Rosier père. Un sourire dément vint ourler ses lèvres.

\- Je leur arracherai moi-même le cœur à la première occasion, susurra-t-elle, soyez-en sûr. Ne remettez pas mon engagement auprès du Seigneur en question.

Monsieur Rosier déglutit, mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne me le permettrai pas. Et après tout, Regulus, tout cela n'était-il pas prédestiné ?

\- Monsieur ?

\- En latin, votre prénom signifie « petit roi ». Vous voilà ici, à la place de votre frère, comme le prince que personne n'attendait pour porter les valeurs des Black. J'espère que vous réussirez la cérémonie et que vous nous rejoindrez.

Après un dernier hochement de tête, Rosier père posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, puis l'entraîna plus loin. Elizabeth s'engouffra dans leur sillage sans un mot.

Regulus sentit la tension accumulé au creux de son ventre se relâcher lentement. Il expira, nerveux, et veilla à garder une posture impassible alors qu'il promenait son regard plus en détail sur les personnes présentes. Il en reconnut certaines. Lucius Malefoy, Selwyn, Wilkes, Avery père, Billius Nott, les jumeaux Carrow, Goyle, Xander Travers, Crabbe… Tous réunis pour assister à son introduction au sein de leur cercle.

Son répit fut de courte durée. Alors qu'il commençait à s'acclimater à l'atmosphère étrange de la pièce, un lourd silence tomba, angoissant, et il se tendit à nouveau, sur ses gardes. Il ne s'attendait toutefois pas à voir le nouveau venu qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Oh Merlin… entendit-il Elizabeth murmurer, comme une prière.

L'homme qui entra à pas feutré ne pouvait qu'être Lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Regulus aurait été incapable de lui donner un âge, sans doute la cinquantaine, mais c'était difficile de juger. Le teint cireux, ses traits étaient déformés par la magie noire ; et ses yeux sombres, comme deux pierres d'ébène, ainsi que ses joues creusées, paraissaient lui ravir son humanité. Il se mouvait lentement, à la manière d'un serpent mortel, tout en grâce et en animalité.

Regulus comprit ce dont Rosier lui avait parlé. Voldemort semblait entouré d'une aura, d'un charisme, qui imposant la crainte autant que l'admiration. Dans une sorte de miroir inversé, seul Dumbledore lui avait déjà fait ressentir cette impression.

\- Voici donc nos deux nouvelles recrues… dit-il d'une voix caressante. Si jeunes…

Bellatrix s'approcha.

\- Oui, Maître, mais ils sont prêts à vous servir.

\- Nous verrons cela, Bella. Approchez.

D'un geste de la main, il leur fit signe, et les autres s'écartèrent pour les laisser avancer. Regulus se plaça à la droite d'Elizabeth qui avait l'air prête à défaillir. Il pria intérieurement pour qu'elle ne vomisse pas à nouveau sur les chaussures de Voldemort.

\- Black et Yaxley. La loyauté de vos familles n'est plus à prouver.

La façon dont il prononça leur nom fit frissonner Regulus.

\- Malheureusement, vous comprenez bien que vous devez faire vos preuves avant de nous rejoindre.

\- Bien sûr, Seigneur, répondit Regulus en voyant qu'Elizabeth gardait désespérément le silence.

Voldemort plissa les yeux et un rictus glacial se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles.

\- Faites entrer la fille, ordonna-t-il.

Immédiatement, Xander Travers et Lucius Malefoy se précipitèrent dans la pièce adjacente. Des bruits étouffés leur parvinrent, comme s'ils traînaient quelque chose, et Regulus sentit l'appréhension prendre possession de lui. Son sentiment se confirma dès qu'ils revinrent.

Ils tenaient une jeune fille, le visage dissimulée sous ses cheveux châtains, chacun par un bras. Elle pendait entre eux comme un pantin désarticulé. Dès qu'ils la lâchèrent, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et elle s'écroula en un gémissement plaintif. Sur ses mains, Regulus entrevit des griffures encore rouge, signe qu'elle n'était pas arrivée ici sans se battre.

\- Black, Yaxley, je vous présente votre épreuve, dit Voldemort.

\- Allez au diable ! Cracha la jeune fille.

Elle releva la tête, le visage déformé par la colère. Regulus retint un mouvement de recul. Ses traits lui rappelaient ceux d'un autre. Même nez en trompette, même taches de rousseur. L'image de Tiberius Ackerley, le présentateur de Quidditch, se superposa à la sienne dans son esprit.

\- Ils finiront par vous attraper, affirma-t-elle. Maugrey et Dumbledore ne vous…

\- Silence ! Coupa Voldemort d'une voix ténébreuse. Ce vieux fou et les Aurors n'arriveront à rien. Et toi, ma chère, tu vas mourir ici. Black, Yaxley, vous avez devant vous Gemma Ackerley, la jeune protégée des Aurors, qui a cru pouvoir s'en prendre à nous ; elle, la pauvre pathétique née-moldu.

Il marqua une pause et personne n'osa bouger.

\- Tuez-la, ordonna-t-il.

\- Montrez-nous que vous êtes dignes des mangemorts, ajouta Monsieur Rosier avec un sourire sadique.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux lentement, tremblante. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec difficulté à un rythme erratique et Regulus comprit immédiatement. Ils ne pouvaient pas être deux à la tuer. L'un d'eux uniquement jetterait le sort fatal.

Il plongea la main dans sa main où ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa baguette. Il avança d'un pas sous le regard attentif de Bellatrix et s'agenouilla face à Gemma. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Regulus Black, chuchota-t-elle. Je me souviens de toi à Poudlard.

\- Je dois le faire…

\- Tu ne dois rien du tout. Je t'en prie.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il tout bas pour qu'elle seule l'entende. Sincèrement.

\- Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux, rétorqua-t-elle.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Regulus se releva. Il sentit Elizabeth se glisser dans son dos.

\- Je peux… je peux…

\- Non, dit-il fermement. Laisse-moi faire.

Il ne valait peut-être pas mieux qu'eux, mais qu'il soit damné s'il laissait une femme enceinte accomplir un meurtre sous la contrainte. Elizabeth avait une chance de s'en sortir, de ne pas prendre part aux actions des mangemorts. Elle avait un choix qu'il n'avait pas.

\- Je ne peux pas juste rien faire, protesta-t-elle en chuchotant. Ils ne me laisseront pas…

Regulus serra les mâchoires.

\- Tu sais jeter un _doloris_ ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui…

\- Alors vas-y.

Il s'écarta légèrement, croisant le regard d'Elizabeth. Elle hocha la tête avec gratitude. D'un geste ample, elle leva sa baguette, le visage dépourvu d'expression. Lorsqu'elle prononça la formule, ce fut d'une voix atone.

\- _Doloris_ !

Le hurlement de douleur pure qui s'arracha de la gorge de Gemma ne la fit pas flancher.

La jeune Auror se tordit au sol et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le tapis alors qu'elle continuait à crier. Des larmes se mêlèrent à ses supplications. Plusieurs mangemorts se mirent à rire. Regulus se demanda ce que Marlène dirait si elle le voyait se tenir là sans intervenir, si elle penserait toujours qu'il pouvait être sauvé.

Au bout d'une minute, qui parue durer une éternité, Elizabeth cessa enfin. Elle ne cilla même pas en voyant Gemma s'écrouler, épuisée, et Regulus reprit sa place. Il sentit Voldemort l'observer. Il avait l'air de trouver tout cela divertissant.

Regulus se demanda ce que tous les autres rassemblés ici avaient dû faire le jour de leur cérémonie d'introduction, si tout le monde devait tuer quelqu'un… Bellatrix avait sans doute torturé sa proie bien plus qu'une minute.

Lorsqu'il pointa sa baguette sur elle, Gemma se redressa une ultime fois en puisant dans ses dernières forces.

\- Tu diras à mon petit frère, dit-elle d'une rauque, que je me suis battue autant que j'ai pu… et tu le regarderas droit dans les yeux en sachant que tu m'as tué. Quand il pleurera ma mort, ne détourne pas la tête. Tu seras responsable.

Les mots se gravèrent en lettres de feu dans la mémoire de Regulus et il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais les oublier, qu'ils viendraient le hanter dans son sommeil.

Il pensa à sa mère, si fière de son précieux fils. Il pensa à Sirius, au château, qui avait fui et n'était plus là. Il pensa à Marlène et Livia. Il pensa au futur enfant d'Elizabeth qui ne méritait pas de naître avec une mère à l'âme déchirée.

Puis il arrêta de penser.

\- _Avada Kedavra_ , souffla-t-il.

Le corps sans vie de Gemma Ackerley heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Bellatrix posa une main sur son épaule, et ses lèvres lui caressèrent l'oreille alors qu'elle susurrait d'une voix chantante :

\- Bienvenu dans nos rangs, petit cousin.


	29. Chapitre 26: La mort frappe à la porte

Chapitre XXVI : La mort frappe à la porte 

\- Dorcas, allez, arrête de faire la tête et vient avec nous, dit Lily.

\- Pourquoi ? Tout le monde est contre moi ici.

\- Oh arrête d'être dramatique, s'agaça Alexia. Tu deviens ridicule, Marlène s'est excusée mais tu ne peux pas la forcer à arrêter d'être amie avec Regulus.

Dorcas pinça les lèvres et les dévisagea. Ils étaient tous assis à la table du petit déjeuner ce dimanche matin, à l'exception de Dorcas. Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot aux autres la veille depuis leur dispute ; ni lorsque les filles étaient remontées au dortoir, ni au réveil ; et visiblement la nuit n'avait pas apaisé sa colère.

Pile à cet instant, Regulus dépassa la table des Gryffondor d'un pas pressé en direction du hall, Elizabeth Yaxley dans son sillage, et Dorcas le fusilla du regard.

\- Je ne suis pas dramatique, je suis lucide, dit-elle d'une voix ferme en reportant son attention sur ses amis attablés. Quand vous aurez tous retrouvés vos esprits, vous savez où me trouver.

\- Non, Dorcas…

Lily amorça un geste pour la rattraper, mais James la retint par le poignet.

\- Laisse, conseilla-t-il. Elle se calmera toute seule, comme d'habitude.

\- Mais c'est vraiment idiot…

\- On sait, Lily, soupira Remus.

Frustrée, Lily se rassit avec résignation. Elle n'avait même pas été présente hier pendant toute l'affaire entre Marlène, Regulus et Mulciber à cause de ses rondes de préfète. James s'était chargé de lui faire le récit de tout ce qu'elle avait loupé pendant le dîner, lui expliquant pourquoi Dorcas s'était brusquement isolée à l'autre bout de la table. Effarée par toutes les informations, elle avait voulu aller lui parler elle-même, mais son amie l'avait coupé net dans son élan en lui affirmant que « si tu es aussi de leur avis, ce n'est même pas la peine ».

Elle entreprit de beurrer son toast avec rage, comme si tout cela était de sa faute, puis passa le pot de sucre à James sans un mot. Il le prit et en renversa bien la moitié dans son café, ce qui la fit grimacer. Il le remarqua et sourit, amusé, avant de porter sa tasse à sa bouche d'un air provocateur.

\- Tu vas finir diabétique, tu sais.

\- La vie sans saveur serait trop triste, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Quelle saveur ? Intervint Alexia. Tu ne dois même plus sentir le goût du café.

\- Moi au moins je prends un petit-déjeuner. Qu'est-ce tu fais là au juste ?

D'un geste de la main, il indiqua le parchemin qu'elle avait étalé devant elle à la place de son assiette, repoussée un peu plus loin, et le livre de sortilège posé contre la cruche de lait qu'elle lisait avec attention sans toucher à la nourriture.

\- Je tente pitoyablement d'écrire quelque chose pour le devoir de Flitwick, expliqua-t-elle, l'air désespéré. Juste histoire de ne pas rendre copie blanche. Avec mon mal de tête et Dorcas hier soir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire…

\- Oh Alex, je suis sûre que si tu lui expliques il pourra te donner un délai, dit Marlène.

\- Ma maladie n'est pas une excuse, refusa-t-elle. C'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû m'y mettre plus tôt.

Malgré son ton catégorique, l'échange de regard entre James et Sirius n'échappa pas à Lily. Elle allait leur demander ce qu'ils manigançaient encore, mais n'eut pas besoin de le faire car Sirius se pencha et sortit un parchemin roulé de son sac. Il le tendit à Alexia qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ton magnifique devoir entièrement rédigé, répondit James en souriant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça nous a pris la moitié de la nuit, mais on a réussi, ajouta Sirius. On a aussi évidemment fait attention à ce qu'il ne ressemble pas trop au nôtre. Tu n'as plus qu'à recopier avec ta plus belle écriture, princesse.

Alexia resta stupéfaite, le devoir à la main. Elle le déroula lentement et Lily se leva, curieuse, pour venir lire par-dessus son épaule. Elle reconnut sans mal les lettres rondes et serrées de James qui s'étalaient sur les 50cm de parchemin et fut impressionnée par l'effort. Même en ne lisant qu'en diagonale, elle constata que le devoir semblait tenir la route, surtout compte tenu du peu de temps que les garçons avaient eu pour le rédiger.

\- Je… je ne peux pas le rendre, protesta Alexia, le rouge aux joues. Ce n'est pas moi qui…

\- On s'en fiche, c'est juste une fois, coupa Sirius. En plus, maintenant que c'est fait, tu es obligée de l'accepter sinon ça voudra dire qu'on a travaillé pour rien.

\- Alex, tu n'as loupé aucun cours ni aucun devoir en quatre ans de maladie. Je décrète que tu as le droit à un joker aujourd'hui. Les deux préfets-en-chefs te donnent leur bénédiction, pas vrai Lily ?

La rousse sourit et glissa sa main dans celle de James qui la suppliait du regard d'accepter. Elle hocha la tête sans avoir à se forcer.

\- Ils ont raison. Vas-y, prends-le. Tu n'auras pas un Optimal, mais ça sera suffisant pour t'éviter une catastrophe en sortilèges.

\- J'approuve aussi, lança Remus, un pain au chocolat à la main. Donc tu as une double bénédiction, celle du préfet et celle des Maraudeurs.

\- Dans ce cas… souffla Alexia, émue. Merci beaucoup les garçons. Vraiment.

Sirius se contenta de déposer un baiser sur son front tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, le teint écarlate devant leur attention.

Un sentiment de fierté se répandit dans la poitrine de Lily en les observant. Elle prit soudain conscience du chemin parcouru par les Maraudeurs, notamment James, qui il y a encore deux ans se conduisait comme un enfant immature et qui aujourd'hui avait su surmonter ses défauts pour devenir le jeune homme passionné qu'elle avait toujours entraperçu derrière sa façade.

Le menton posé au creux de sa paume, elle le regarda remettre une énième cuillère de sucre dans sa tasse de café tandis que, derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux noisette pétillaient de vitalité. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, riant à une remarque de Peter, et elle ressentit un élan d'affection pour lui. Elle avait l'impression d'aimer James Potter un peu plus chaque jour, mais ça ne lui faisait absolument pas peur. Bien au contraire.

Le cœur léger, elle enroula ses doigts autour de sa tasse de thé fumante et se détendit un peu plus au contact de la chaleur.

\- James ? On y va ?

\- Déjà ?

\- J'aimerais arriver avant que la bibliothèque soit prise d'assaut… Avec les examens blancs, on va finir par réviser par terre…

Sirius fit mine de s'étrangler et porta la main à son cœur.

\- Attendez, j'ai bien entendu ? Tu vas réviser un dimanche dès le matin ? Evans, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- On ne révise pas vraiment pour les Aspics, clarifia Lily en roulant les yeux. C'est pour mon épreuve de Potion. Il me reste moins de deux semaines et je ne suis absolument pas prête.

\- Tu pourrais allumer un chaudron les yeux fermés, rétorqua Alexia. Tu es la meilleure de cette école, Slughorn va sûrement te coucher sur son testament !

Lily se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait voulu objecter et dire que Severus était probablement bien meilleur qu'elle, mais elle ne voulait pas l'inclure dans la conversation. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a dit déjà hier soir dans son discours sur l'Epreuve ?

\- Quelque chose dans le genre « l'entraide est la plus belle des forces lorsqu'on est dans le besoin »… récita James. Bref, typique de Dumbledore, mais ça ne nous avance pas à moins que l'épreuve consiste à aller distribuer des potions aux sans-abris.

\- Ça pourrait presque être une idée.

Parfois, Lily se demandait si Dumbledore passait du temps à rédiger ses discours de façon à ce qu'ils soient énigmatiques. Il devait aimer les regards perplexes des élèves. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas le maigre indice du directeur qui allait l'aider à remporter l'épreuve et elle se leva, son sac sur l'épaule, avant d'attraper une pomme dans le panier de fruit.

\- A tout à l'heure, lança-t-elle.

James termina son « sucre au café » en une gorgée et l'imita. Il adressa un signe rapide aux Maraudeurs, puis ils sortirent tous les deux de la Grande Salle.

Dans le hall, Lily manqua de s'arrêter de net en voyant la porte principale se refermer sur…

\- C'était Evan Rosier ? Souffla-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Juste… juste là ?

James suivit le point qu'elle lui indiquait, mais secoua la tête.

Une boule se forma dans le ventre de Lily alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche. Que pouvait bien faire Evan Rosier ici ? Et surtout, comment osait-il après tout ce qu'il avait l'année dernière ? Il n'avait jamais été arrêté ni interrogé pour son implication dans les agressions des élèves nés-moldus, ni pour la bataille de Pré-au-Lard. Personne n'avait eu le cran de le dénoncer parmi son cercle d'amis, et ceux qui le méprisaient n'avaient aucune preuve tangible à fournir aux Aurors. Lily n'oubliait pas la peur qu'elle avait ressentie toute l'année passée à chaque fois qu'elle sortait seule dans les couloirs. Elle aurait pu se faire agresser n'importe quand seulement à cause de son sang. Elle n'oubliait pas non plus les heures d'attentes en haut de la tour d'astronomie avec Kevin Mells qui la menaçait et pendant lesquelles elle avait été persuadée, juste une seconde, qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir.

Soudain, James se saisit de ses mains tremblantes et la força à s'arrêter en face des portes de la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait pas dû réussir à cacher son trouble aussi bien qu'elle le pensait.

\- Eh Lily, murmura-t-il.

\- Désolée…

\- Rosier ne fera plus rien. Il ne te fera rien.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Il est dehors, sûrement en train de tuer des gens comme moi sous les ordres de Tu-Sais-Qui. Si un jour…

\- Il ne te fera rien, répéta James avec force. Tu m'entends ? Je ne le laisserai pas. Et tu sais aussi pourquoi je suis sûr que Rosier ne peut rien contre toi ?

\- Non…

\- Parce que tu es mille fois plus forte que lui, affirma-t-il en souriant. Il s'enfuirait en courant. Tu es la personne la plus brillante que je connaisse et Rosier ne tiendrait pas une minute face à toi. Tu n'aurais qu'à lui envoyer une encyclopédie en pleine face !

Lily éclata de rire, puis l'attira contre elle. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Merci, Potter.

\- Ce n'est que la vérité…

\- Peut-être…et d'ailleurs en parlant d'encyclopédie, viens le rayon potion nous attend !

James grommela alors qu'elle le tirait par la main.

Ils passèrent devant le bureau de Mrs Pince qui classait une pile de livre ; ainsi que plusieurs tables occupées par des élèves, fiches de révision à la main. Lily n'avait pas menti au petit déjeuner, la bibliothèque était bondée.

Ils finirent par s'installer dans le fond de la pièce, près d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc, et Lily ne manqua pas la lueur d'envie qui passa dans les yeux de James lorsqu'il regarda au loin le terrain de Quidditch.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, dit-elle en étalant ses affaires devant elle. Je comprends que ça ne soit pas ton dimanche idéal…

\- Non, non ! Je veux t'aider. Gryffondor va gagner ce Tournoi grâce à toi, tu vas tous les exterminer.

\- Le Tournoi doit promouvoir l'entente entre les maisons, glissa-t-elle, amusée.

\- Et bien on sera amis avec les autres une fois qu'on les aura exterminés alors !

Lily roula des yeux.

\- De toute façon, reprit James en se balançant sur sa chaise, j'ai mes rondes de préfet à faire dans une heure. Ça ne sert à rien d'aller sur le terrain maintenant.

\- Merci encore de me remplacer…

\- C'est normal, tu ne feras rien d'autre que des potions pendant deux semaines. Tu as le droit à un congé de ronde.

\- Rien d'autre que des potions ? Répéta-t-elle, amusée.

\- Si, tu pourras m'embrasser à l'occasion !

Lily sourit sans répondre et ouvrit son manuel pour commencer à réviser. Comme les épreuves précédentes, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'allait être la sienne, ce qui rendait la préparation un peu chaotique. Avec un soupira, elle rassembla ses cheveux sur le sommet de sa tête pour éviter qu'il ne lui retombe devant le visage et se mit à prendre des notes. Elle avait vaguement conscience de James, en face d'elle, qui triait plusieurs livres de potion afin de lui tendre des plus intéressants.

\- Dis, ce n'est pas ton père qui était très bon en potion ?

Il releva la tête, surpris.

\- Si, il est même toujours plutôt bon. Avant de rentrer chez les Aurors, il travaillait en tant que chercheur dans le milieu et il a même inventé une potion capillaire.

\- Ça pourrait être ça l'Epreuve, plaisanta Lily. Devoir faire une potion pour nos cheveux.

\- Rogue est foutu d'avance si c'est ça, dit James sans réfléchir.

Il réalisa son erreur en voyant Lily se tendre et il y eut un instant de silence. Gêné, James se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus avant de changer piteusement de sujet.

\- Je… je ne t'ai jamais demandé mais tes parents, ils font quoi ?

Aussitôt, l'expression de Lily s'éclaira. Peu de personne prenait la peine de lui demander des choses sur le côté moldu de sa vie, particulièrement celles qui avaient connu la magie depuis leur enfance. Pourtant, James faisait des efforts. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à maitriser les expressions moldus, ni à les comprendre, mais elle lut dans son regard une curiosité sincère.

\- Mon père est professeur à l'université, répondit-elle d'un air fier. Il enseigne les mathématiques. Et ma mère a longtemps travaillé comme secrétaire et dactylo dans une agence près de chez nous, mais elle a arrêté à ma naissance.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que sont une dactylo ou les mathématiques, avoua-t-il.

\- Les maths c'est un peu l'équivalent de l'arithmancie et dactylo c'est une personne qui tape à la machine. Tout le monde n'a pas de plume auto-écrivante !

\- On appelle ça une plume à papote, rétorqua-t-il, goguenard.

Lily lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe sous la table.

\- Aïe ! Espèce de cinglée.

\- Tu sais, dit Lily en ignorant la remarque, ça serait génial que tu viennes à la maison un soir pendant les prochaines vacances. Tu pourrais les rencontrer…

\- Tes parents ? Tu veux… que je rencontre tes parents ?

Lily rougit et joua nerveusement avec le coin de son parchemin.

\- C'était juste une idée, tu n'es pas obligé, je comprends que…

\- Non, non ! J'aimerais bien, ça serait super. Enfin, ça serait stressant pour moi mais on s'en fiche… C'est juste que ça m'étonne. Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais me présenter à tes parents si vite.

\- Moi non plus, reconnut-elle sincèrement. Mais dans le fond, tu as déjà annoncé à mon père que tu étais mon futur mari alors on n'est plus à ça près.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de James de rougir et il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras d'un air dramatique. Il avait encore perdu une occasion de se taire ce fameux jour sur le quai de la gare. Lily éclata de rire et lui tapota le bras avec compassion.

Soudain, elle réalisa l'heure qu'il était en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Oh Merlin, il est déjà 10h ? J'ai à peine avancé, c'est de ta faute !

\- Moi ?

\- Tu me distrais. Allez, file faire tes rondes et laisse-moi réviser.

\- A vos ordres, miss préfète.

Un rictus accroché aux lèvres, James se leva puis contourna la table. Il se pencha doucement pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front et s'éloigna à reculons avec un petit signe de la main.

Il repassa devant Mrs Pince qui lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Lily, il avait l'impression de passer trois fois plus de temps à la bibliothèque qu'avant, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup plaire à Mrs Pince. Peut-être que le fait qu'il ait renversé une étagère en quatrième année y était pour quelque chose.

James se décida à monter les étages pour commencer sa ronde en arpentant les couloirs puisque c'était là qu'avait principalement lieu les transgressions au règlement. Il le savait bien, il l'avait fait pendant des années. Deux minutes plus tard, Adrian Connelly, son attrapeur, lui donna raison lorsqu'il l'aperçut en train de faire léviter ses affaires pour faire rire ses amis.

\- Adrian ! Interpella-t-il. Repose cet encrier ou je serai obligé de t'enlever des points.

\- Oh allez capitaine…

\- Connelly, tout de suite.

Adrian soupira et s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Très honnêtement, ce n'était pas la partie de sa fonction que James préférait, mais Lily lui avait déjà fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser tout le monde s'en sortir en fermant les yeux, comme il le faisait au début.

Dans l'heure qui suivie, il confisqua des feux d'artifices portatifs à des cinquièmes années et enleva dix points à Serdaigle pour une bagarre entre deux garçons. Il avait presque terminé sa ronde lorsque des cris attirèrent son attention. Il pressa le pas.

\- S'il vous plait, arrêtez…

En tournant à l'angle, il se figea devant la scène qu'il découvrit. Un petit garçon, sûrement âgé de onze ans, était plaqué contre le mur, le nez en sang. Il tentait de repousser un autre garçon, plus vieux, et une jeune fille brune qui pointait sa baguette sur lui.

\- Eh ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Tout le monde sursauta. Le garçon plus vieux fit volte-face et James reconnut Walden Mcnair, un Serpentard de quatrième année au visage constellé de bouton à l'air mauvais. Lui aussi sembla le reconnaître car il pâlit et la jeune fille, qui arborait aussi les couleurs verte et argent, recula même d'un pas en avisant son insigne de préfet-en-chef épinglé sur le revers de son col.

\- Rien, marmonna Mcnair.

\- Vraiment ? Dit James, hors de lui.

Il remarqua alors les deux baguettes dans la main de la jeune fille et un accès de rage le traversa.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas à toi ?

\- Si…

\- Oh donc tu as besoin de deux baguettes ? Ollivander faisait des promos ? Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot, rends-lui immédiatement.

Les yeux baissés, elle tendit sa baguette au petit garçon qui la récupéra d'une main tremblante. Il avait les joues mouillées de larmes et s'éloigna aussitôt pour se rapprocher de James. D'un geste doux, il tourna le visage du petit garçon vers lui pour examiner son nez.

\- Il ne doit pas être cassé, rassura-t-il, mais tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie pour que Pomfresh y jettes un œil, d'accord ? Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Jonas… Jonas Gallagher.

\- Ok, Jonas, moi c'est James. Tu as mal quelque part d'autre ?

\- Non…

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Jonas garda le silence, apeuré. Il s'essuya le nez avec sa manche et James lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Dans son esprit, il superposa l'image du petit garçon à Peter quand il était arrivé à Poudlard et il crispa les poings.

\- Ils ne feront plus rien, je te le promets. Ils seront punis pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mais j'ai besoin que tu me le dises.

\- Ils m'ont juste poussé contre le mur et je me suis cogné le nez… murmura Jonas du bout des lèvres. Et ils m'ont pris ma baguette parce qu'ils ont dit que je ne méritais pas d'en avoir une…

Le sang de James se glaça. Il n'osa même pas demander si Jonas était né-moldu, la grimace de dégoût de Mcnair lui suffit pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il n'arrive. Il avait promis à Lily il y a une heure qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Il savait que cette promesse était utopique, mais il ne s'attendait pas à en avoir si vite la preuve.

\- D'accord, j'en informerai leur directeur de maison et les professeurs. Et j'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard.

\- Cinquante ? S'indigna la jeune fille.

\- Tu ouvres encore la bouche et ça sera cent, menaça James. Tu peux y aller, Jonas. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, si quelqu'un t'embête à nouveau, tu peux venir me voir, d'accord ? Moi ou Lily Evans, c'est l'autre préfète-en-chef. Ou n'importe quel autre préfet, comme Remus Lupin. Je te jure que ça n'arrivera plus.

Jonas hocha la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant. Dès qu'il se fut éloigné pour aller à l'infirmerie, James se tourna vers les deux Serpentard en inspirant une grande goulée d'air afin de garder son calme. Si la jeune fille baissait la tête, faisant profil bas, Mcnair ne détourna pas le regard.

\- Vous trouvez ça drôle, j'imagine ? Dit James d'une voix cinglante. De vous en prendre à plusieurs à quelqu'un de seul, désarmé ?

\- Pourquoi ? Rétorqua Mcnair. Ça ne te posait pas de problème avant…

\- Walden…

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- C'est vrai, non ? T'es mal placé pour nous faire la morale, arrête de faire le préfet modèle, Potter. On sait tous ce que tu faisais à Rogue ou aux personnes de notre maison avec les Maraudeurs.

James en resta sans voix. La colère et un certain malaise se disputaient en lui. Pendant une brève seconde, l'idée de mettre son poing dans la figure de Mcnair lui traversa l'esprit, mais il se retint. Ce n'était plus lui. Il avait changé.

\- Je ne m'en suis jamais pris à personne pour leur statut du sang, répliqua-t-il, glacial. Maintenant écoutez-moi bien. Je vais vous signaler aux professeurs Slughorn et McGonagall, ils s'occuperont de votre sanction ; mais personnellement je vous colle tous les samedi soir pendant deux mois. Et si je vous revois ne serait-ce qu'approcher Jonas Gallagher ou vous en prendre à qui que ce soit, je ferai personnellement de votre vie un enfer, est-ce que je suis clair ? Je ne plaisante pas, comme tu l'as fait remarquer vous savez que j'en suis parfaitement capable.

Walden serra les dents mais se garda bien de répondre devant l'air presque menaçant de James. Il n'était pas idiot au point de s'attaquer de façon frontale à un Maraudeur, capitaine de sa maison et préfet-en-chef connu par tout le monde. Dans son cas, « faire de votre vie un enfer » n'était pas une simple expression.

\- Disparaissez. Tout de suite.

D'un geste du menton, il indiqua le bout du couloir et les deux Serpentard détalèrent sans demander leur reste.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le petit déjeuner commença comme le précédent. Dorcas passa devant eux en les ignorants et Alexia roula des yeux, exaspérée.

\- A un moment, je vais la coincée pour lui remettre les idées en place, maugréa-t-elle. Faut vraiment qu'elle se clame.

\- Evite de lui planter ta fourchette dans le corps, conseilla Alice, j'ai pas envie de passer ma journée au tribunal à témoigner pour toi…

\- On pourrait tenter de l'apitoyer en mettant Artemisia de notre côté, suggéra Peter, un morceau de saucisse dans la bouche.

\- Artemisia ? Qu'est-ce que sa sœur vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Rien, mais Dorcas sera plus sympa avec nous si sa sœur plaide notre cause.

\- Et pourquoi elle le ferait ?

\- Parce qu'elle a le béguin pour James, lança Sirius en riant.

James, qui était de remettre une énième poignée de sucre dans son café, releva la tête et roula des yeux.

\- N'importe quoi… Elle a douze ans…

\- Et alors ? Ça ne l'empêche d'avoir le béguin pour toi ! Depuis l'Epreuve de vol, dès qu'elle te voit elle rougit comme un souaffle !

\- Elle a douze ans !

Sirius et Peter pouffèrent. En face d'eux, Remus secoua la tête d'un air blasé, une tablette de chocolat noisette entamée dans son assiette.

Par expérience, il savait que ça ne servirait à rien d'aller chercher la confrontation avec Dorcas ; elle était bien trop bornée pour changer d'avis. Il fallait lui laisser le temps de réaliser son erreur et, quand elle en aurait assez d'être seule à l'autre bout de la table, elle reviendrait. Le plus perturbant est qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pourquoi elle était énervée. Marlène et Regulus ? La remarque de Sirius sur la famille Meadowes ? Il n'avait même pas la force de suivre.

Un mouvement entre les tables de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle attira son attention du coin de l'œil et il se pencha pour mieux voir. Ce n'était que le professeur Flitwick, qui a cause de sa petite taille ne dépassait pas les élèves assis, qui remontait l'allée. Il s'arrêta devant Tiberius Ackerley pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Le présentateur de Quidditch parut perplexe et Remus ne le remarqua que parce qu'il avait regardé dans leur direction à ce moment précis, autrement il n'aurait rien vu comme les autres. Flitwick et Tiberius sortirent de la Grande Salle une seconde plus tard. Peut-être que le directeur de maison voulait le briefer pour le prochain match qui devait avoir lieu la semaine prochaine.

\- Eh Remus ? T'aurais une noise ?

\- Hum ?

\- Une noise, répéta Lily en désignant le hibou qui venait de se poser près d'elle. Je dois payer pour la Gazette mais j'ai laissé mon sac en haut… Je te rembourserai.

\- Pas de problème.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu plonger la main dans sa poche, Dumbledore vint se placer devant son pupitre, sur l'estrade où se trouvait la table des professeurs. Tout le monde parut suspendre son geste, étonné. Habituellement, Dumbledore attendait le dîner pour prendre la parole et ne faisait jamais d'annonce au petit déjeuner, à part cas exceptionnel comme pour leur souhaiter de bonnes vacances le matin du départ pour les congés de noël.

Remus sentit un mauvais pressentiment lui tordre le ventre.

\- Bonjour à tous, commença Dumbledore d'une voix solennel et grave. Ce n'est pas, croyez-moi, de gaité de cœur que je me tiens devant vous en ce lundi matin mais j'ai jugé important de vous annoncer la nouvelle moi-même plutôt que vous l'appreniez dans le journal. Un évènement terrible s'est produit hier…

A côté de lui, Remus entendit Lily hoqueter silencieusement. Son regard glissa vers la couverture de la Gazette qu'elle fixait, pâle, et il vit la photo d'une jeune fille au nez en trompette qui s'étalait en première page.

\- Gemma Ackerley, qui travaillait en tant qu'apprentie au Bureau des Aurors, a été retrouvée dans la nuit, sans vie, dans une rue du quartier sorcier de Londres. La marque des ténèbres flottait au-dessus de son corps.

Les élèves n'eurent pas la même réaction silencieuse de Lily. Il y eu des cris de surprise, de douleur, et une vague d'agitation déchira la pièce alors qu'inconsciemment plusieurs regards se tournaient vers la place désormais vide de Tiberius. James paraissait sur le point de vomir et Sirius, le visage fermé, serrait tellement son verre qu'il menaçait de se briser.

\- C'est une perte et peine immense que nous affrontons tous aujourd'hui. Les plus anciens d'entre vous se souviennent peut-être de miss Ackerley qui avait été diplômée de notre école il y a trois ans maintenant. Elle était une jeune fille intelligente, courageuse, pleine de vie. Elle se battait contre la haine et contre des idéaux qui prônaient la division plutôt que l'amour et le respect de l'autre. Elle se doit d'être un exemple pour nous tous en ces temps troubles.

Dumbledore marqua une pause et la lumière du soleil frappa son visage sur lequel une vive émotion se dessinait.

\- Monsieur Tiberius Ackerley sera absent pour un temps indéterminé, bien que toutes nos pensées aillent vers lui et sa famille, reprit Dumbledore. Les cours d'aujourd'hui sont annulées et nous observerons une minute de silence à la mémoire de Gemma ce soir. Bien évidemment, tous vos professeurs sont à votre disposition si vous souhaitez leur parler…

* * *

James remonta à la salle commune dans un état second. Autour de lui, les conversations et les pleurs lui parvenaient de manière étouffée, distordue, distante. Il avait l'impression de regarder l'extérieur depuis le fond du Lac Noir. Il n'avait rencontré Gemma que deux fois. La première fois au détour d'un couloir alors que les Aurors avaient investi Poudlard après l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Ils avaient discuté, elle lui avait même demandé de faire passer le mot à son père pour que les stagiaires obtiennent une machine à café. La seconde fois il ne lui avait parlé, il ne l'avait vu que de loin lorsqu'elle s'était précipitée vers Tiberius pour le prendre dans ses bras quand il était revenu de St-Mangouste.

A la pensée de Tiberius, James ressentit une douleur aigue. Il était fils unique, il ne pouvait probablement pas comprendre ce que ça faisait de perdre une sœur, mais il avait les Maraudeurs. Il se souvenait du sentiment indescriptible, cette impression de tomber en chute libre, qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant le corps inanimé de Sirius l'année dernière après leur confrontation avec un mangemort. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Tiberius ressentait. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui était arrivée à Gemma.

Il avait envie de crier. Elle avait vingt-et-un ans. A peine une adulte, encore une enfant. Personne ne pouvait mourir à vingt-et-un ans. C'était injuste.

James se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et les autres l'imitèrent dans de vagues mouvements flous en périphérie de sa vision. Il pensa à son père qui avait engagé Gemma l'année dernière avant de la placer sous la formation de Maugrey. Comment le bureau des Aurors avait-il pu laisser faire ça ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver en contact avec des mangemorts.

\- James ? Murmura Lily en se penchant par-dessus l'accoudoir. James, ça va ?

\- A ton avis ? Dit-il, la voix rauque. Elle est morte… elle avait 21 ans…

Lily déglutit et posa une main douce sur son bras.

\- Tu la connaissais ? Gemma ?

\- Pas vraiment… Je l'avais déjà rencontré, c'est tout.

Lily dû sentir qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler, ou que les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, car elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'entremêler leur doigts ensemble.


	30. Chapitre 27: Le chant du Phénix

**Salut ! Alors je poste ce soir parce que demain je cours un peu partout (j'ai deux rdv pour donner des cours particuliers et entre les deux je dois terminer mon exposé de littérature francophone).**

 **Or, c'est précisément la semaine où j'ai pas le temps de m'attarder que j'ai plein de choses à dire concernant ce chapitre :lol:**

 **D'abord, merci à tous pour vos commentaires ou tout simplement pour lire cette fanfic ! Je sais que je communique moins via ce site, je suis plus sur Booknode, mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir de retrouver du monde ici aussi. Un grand merci donc !**

 **Alors je ferai la plupart des explications en fin de chapitre, je dis juste ça avant : le début du chapitre reprend quelques minutes après la fin du dernier, c'est-à-dire alors que les élèves sont remontés dans leur salle commune après l'annonce de la mort de Gemma.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre XXVII : Le chant du phénix 

Personne ne parla pendant un long moment. Même les conversations des autres groupes dans la salle commune étaient à peine audibles, comme si tout le monde était plongé dans une sorte de torpeur. Alexia pleurait contre Sirius qui caressait ses cheveux tandis que Peter s'était recroquevillé dans l'alcôve surélevée qui formait le bord de fenêtre, le nez plongé dans son carnet à dessin.

Ce fut lui qui remarqua le hibou en premier.

\- Les gars, appela-t-il. Je crois que le hibou veut entrer…

\- T'es sûre d'avoir payé ta Gazette, Evans ? Se moqua Sirius en une vaine tentative.

\- Ouvre-lui, dit Remus.

Peter se hissa sur ses genoux et tira sur le loquet en fer. Le hibou s'engouffra dans la pièce avec une bourrasque de vent, puis laissa tomber une enveloppe dans les mains de Peter avant de repartir à tir d'ailes.

Pendant une brève seconde, James fut terrorisé en imaginant que quelque chose était arrivée à Mrs Pettigrew qui vivait seul dans un village reculé, mais Peter le rassura tout de suite.

\- C'est de la part de Dumbledore, dit-il, surpris. Il nous demande de venir dans son bureau.

\- Nous tous ?

\- Il me convoque moi, Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Marlène, Alice, Alexia, Frank et Dorcas.

James haussa un sourcil, mais se leva tout de même sans lâcher la main de Lily. Ils n'eurent pas à aller chercher Dorcas car cette dernière les rejoignit au moment où ils passaient le portrait de la Grosse Dame, sa propre enveloppe à la main. Elle ne leur adressa pas la parole, même si sa perplexité et sa tristesse étaient aussi évidentes sur son visage que chez les autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait habituellement les escaliers, le passage était déjà ouvert, et ils montèrent tous. La porte en bois du directeur, imposante, était également entre-ouverte. James se contenta de donner un petit coup sec contre le battant et rentra.

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau aux pieds en forme de serres, l'air grave. Devant lui se trouvait Lucinda, Anaïs Dalen, et un garçon de Poufsouffle que James reconnut vaguement.

\- Professeur…

\- Entrez, entrez, je vous en prie. Je suis désolé de vous convoquer si sommairement mais les récents évènements m'y oblige, je le crains. Prenez une chaise.

Le groupe de Gryffondor s'exécuta. Autour d'eux, de curieux instruments en argent parsemés sur les étagères bourdonnaient étrangement et le soleil, qui passait par la fenêtre donnant sur le parc, tapait contre la vitrine où était conservée l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. James sentit le regard des anciens directeurs qui les observaient depuis leur tableau et il se força à se concentrer, le cœur battant.

\- J'ai conscience que la situation n'est pas idéale, commença Dumbledore, la mort de miss Ackerley est présente dans nos esprits à tous ; mais comme je vous le disais le temps presse et il est essentiel pour moi de vous faire part de quelque chose. Je voudrais cependant que vous gardiez tous à l'esprit que la proposition que je m'apprête à vous faire n'est pas une obligation et doit être mûrement réfléchie.

Le directeur marqua une pause et promena son regard pénétrant d'un bleu profond sur chacun d'eux.

\- J'ajouterais, ou plutôt je vous préviens, avant de véritablement vous révéler de quoi il s'agit, que les informations dont vous allez entendre parler sont confidentielles. J'insiste sur ce point. Par précaution, je vais devoir vous soumettre au sortilège de Langue-de-Plomb afin de m'assurer que rien ne sortira de ce bureau.

\- Mais…. tenta de protester Anaïs Dalen.

\- Vous réfléchirez ensuite à ma proposition. Dans le cas où vous la refuseriez, ce qui je le répète est votre droit le plus fondamental, je vous effacerai la mémoire. Vous n'aurez aucun souvenir de qui vous avait été révélé et vous pourrez reprendre vos vies le plus normalement du monde. Ces conditions sont non négociables. Si l'un d'entre vous préfère ne pas continuer, il peut tout à fait quitter ce bureau dès à présent.

Personne ne bougea. James croisa le regard de Lily, assise juste après Sirius, et il vit qu'elle était aussi perdue que lui, mais qu'une curiosité nouvelle l'animait.

\- Très bien, dit Dumbledore, dans ce cas commençons. Aucun de vous, surtout après cette mort tragique, n'ignore ce qui se passe au sein de notre communauté en ce moment. Le Ministère ne veut pas le reconnaître pour ne pas inquiéter la population, mais Voldemort et ses partisans gagnent du terrain chaque jour d'avantage. Leurs rangs de cessent de grossir tandis que les Aurors sont en sous-effectif pour lutter contre eux.

\- Les Aurors entraînés pour ça, intervint James, incapable de se retenir. Mon père a formé et recruté plusieurs personnes ces dernières années…

\- J'en ai conscience, monsieur Potter. Votre père a perçu, avec justesse, la menace qui grondait progressivement et a tenté de s'y préparer. Malheureusement, les forces du mal prennent aujourd'hui une forme que nous n'avions jamais vue par le passé, du moins à cette ampleur. Un mage noir isolé ou avec quelque soutiens, comme c'était le cas à l'époque de Grindelwald, pouvait être appréhendé par les Aurors, même si mon intervention a été nécessaire afin de l'arrêter définitivement… Voldemort a, je le crains, une influence beaucoup plus étendue dans tout le pays. Il s'est créé un réseau dans l'ombre qui se compose aussi bien de ses fidèles mangemorts, dont les rangs se renforcent un peu plus chaque mois, que de partisans plus silencieux qu'il est difficile d'identifier. Le Ministère, en niant la situation, n'aide pas non plus et bloque des moyens aussi bien techniques que financiers dont les Aurors auraient besoin.

James avait conscience que la situation était grave, et ce depuis plusieurs mois. Il l'avait compris quand les mangemorts avaient attaqué Pré-Au-Lard, symbole sorcier, pour terroriser des gens innocents et imposer leur idéologie par la force. Il n'avait par contre pas envisagé le rôle du Ministère dans tout ça. Son père n'en parlait jamais, probablement pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Un sentiment d'injustice profond le traversa.

\- C'est des conneries ! S'exclama-t-il avec colère. Le Ministère ne peut pas être aveugle à ce point alors que des gens disparaissent toutes les semaines !

\- Je comprends votre désarroi, monsieur Potter, malheureusement…

\- Mon désarroi ?

James éclata d'un rire cynique et ses mains se refermèrent sur les bords de sa chaise à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Il ignora le regard implorant de Lily et celui d'avertissement de Remus qui lui conseillaient sans nul doute de se calmer, mais la douleur dans sa poitrine, qu'il ressentait depuis ce matin, explosa en lui.

\- Elle avait vingt et un ans ! Gemma Ackerley avait vingt et un ans, elle était sous la protection de mon père et d'Alastor Maugrey lui-même pourtant elle est morte parce que les abrutis de gratte-papiers du Ministère ne veulent voir la réalité en face. Que le Ministre aille dire à ses parents pourquoi leur fille est morte, qu'il aille voir son frère pour lui expliquer qu'il aurait pu empêcher ça s'il n'avait pas peur de ne pas être réélu aux prochaines élections, s'il prenait le risque de froisser une partie de son électorat !

\- James… tenta d'apaiser Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Quoi ? On sait tous que c'est vrai ! Eugenia Jenkins a soi-disant été écartée parce qu'elle était inapte à faire face à la montée de Voldemort. Tu parles ! Elle a été évincée parce qu'elle avait soutenu le droit des Cracmols pendant les manifs des Sangs-Purs en 68. Harold Minchum n'est qu'un lâche qui se cache derrière sa fonction pour éviter de voir ce qui se passe vraiment !

\- Minchum n'est pas le seul responsable, nuança Lucinda, les directeurs de départements magiques et le Magenmagot ne font rien non plus….

\- Et on ne parle pas des syndicats et des représentants de la cause Sang-Pur qui font pression, ajouta Sirius, bras croisés.

Dumbledore soupira et passa distraitement sa main dans sa longue barbe blanche, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément à ces prochaines paroles.

\- Votre indignation, si ce mot vous parait plus approprié, est justifiée. Or, les tensions politiques qui ne cessent de croître sont exactement ce que souhaite Voldemort. Son choix de rester dans l'ombre n'est pas innocent et renforce aussi bien la peur que la position du Ministère.

\- Et nous ? Demanda le garçon de Poufsouffle. Qu'est-ce qu'on a à voir avec tout ça ?

\- J'y viens, monsieur Harrell. Vous comprenez tous bien que la situation ne peut continuer ainsi au risque de voir notre communauté en péril. Vous êtes ici tous majeurs, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de vous révéler ce qui va suivre… Les Aurors ne sont pas les seuls à tenter de lutter contre les forces des ténèbres. J'ai fondé l'année passée une société secrète dirons-nous. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont tous des gens de confiance qui ont à cœur de combattre Voldemort et les mangemorts, ils agissent dans l'ombre en risquant leur vie afin de les arrêter ou de recueillir des informations qui s'avèrent être fortes utiles.

James dévisagea le directeur, abasourdi. Plusieurs réactions se disputèrent en lui, dont l'envie de rétorquer que Gemma était quand même morte et celle de demander qui étaient les membres, mais au lieu de ça il lâcha :

\- Est-ce que vous venez de nous avouer avoir enfreint la loi ?

\- C'est cela même, acquiesça Dumbledore en souriant. A vrai dire, je vous propose d'enfreindre la loi en nous rejoignant.

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla Marlène.

\- Ma mère va me tuer, marmonna Peter en s'enfonçant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- J'ai toujours su que je finirais hors la loi, commenta Sirius. C'est ça dont il s'agit finalement ? Vous nous avez tous convoqué pour qu'on intègre votre société secrète et qu'on mène une guerre contre les mangemorts en marge de la société et des pouvoirs politiques ?

\- Je ne le formulerai pas ainsi, monsieur Black…

James commençait à sentir un mal de crâne naître au niveau de ses tempes et il redressa ses lunettes sur le bout de nez, essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Il détestait le fait que Lily et Remus, habituellement les personnes de leur groupe les plus réfléchies, se murent dans un silence qui ne leur ressemblait pas. Ou peut-être qu'il ne laissait pas aux autres l'occasion de s'exprimer, trop agité pour enfin cesser de parler.

\- Attendez, attendez, dit-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce que vous dites clairement.

\- Posez-moi toutes vos questions, monsieur Potter.

\- Vous voudriez qu'on se batte clandestinement contre Vous-Savez-Qui et ses partisans ? Sans autorité ni contrôle de la part du Ministère ? En quoi est-ce que ça nous rendrait différent d'eux ?

\- Nos idéaux, répondit Dumbledore avec calme. En menant ces actions, vous lutteriez pour l'égalité des droits entre les sorciers, qu'ils soient sangs-purs, sangs-mêlées, ou nés-moldu. Ça ne serait ni sans risque ni sans danger, plusieurs de nos membres ont déjà été blessés, mais cela est nécessaire pour que Voldemort ne puisse pas agir en toute impunité. Vous êtes jeunes, vous avez la vie devant vous, malheureusement je ne pourrais vous promettre un avenir sans ténèbres dans ce monde où la haine l'emporte un peu plus chaque jour sur l'amour. Malgré tout, c'est aussi parce que vous êtes jeunes que je me dois de vous mettre en garde : l'Ordre du Phénix n'est pas un travail partiel, il demandera tout votre temps et votre énergie. Plusieurs d'entre vous envisagent certainement un futur tout autre et ça ne serait pas juste de ma part de vous en détourner ; je le répète donc, rien ne vous oblige à nous rejoindre. Sachez seulement ceci, Voldemort ne s'arrêtera pas là. Il y aura d'autres victimes, d'autres attaques. Le mot n'a pas encore été prononcé, mais c'est bien une guerre qui s'est engagée.

Le poids des paroles du directeur parut s'abattre sur eux, presque physiquement. James ne cessait de voir le visage de Gemma jouer dans son esprit. D'autres familles perdraient une sœur ou une fille si personne ne se dressait face à Voldemort. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et il eut soudain envie d'envoyer sa chaise valser, de sortir de ce bureau, de cet entretien de recrutement morbide. Il pensa à son père qui avait passé une partie de sa vie à lutter contre les mages noirs pour finalement échouer face à l'ampleur de la tâche.

\- Pourquoi nous ? Demanda brusquement Alexia dans un filet de voix.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, surpris. Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils étaient entrés et était assise toute à gauche, les genoux repliés contre elle. James la trouvait excessivement pâle, éclairée comme elle l'était par un instrument à la lueur argentée qui trônait au-dessus d'elle sur l'étagère.

\- Pourquoi est-ce vous nous avez choisi nous ? Précisa-t-elle. Vous avez déjà vaincu Grindelwald en combat singulier, vous pourriez aussi battre Vous-Savez-Qui…

\- Votre foi en moi me touche, miss Cassidy, et si je le pouvais croyez bien que je le ferai. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas si simple. Je vous l'ai dit, Grindelwald était essentiellement seul, Voldemort lève une armée. Je parle des mangemorts bien sûr, mais aussi de toutes sortes de créatures dont les géants et les loups garous.

Du coin de l'œil, James vit Remus tressaillir et il serra les poings.

\- Quant à votre question… reprit Dumbledore, une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux. Je vous ai choisi vous pour une simple raison. Je vous en crois digne. A la fois digne de confiance, bien sûr, mais également digne dans vos idéaux. Vous m'avez tous prouvé, à de multiples reprises, votre engagement contre la magie noire, mais également votre courage. Certains doutent peut-être de cette affirmation, pourtant je ne vous aurais pas faire venir dans ce bureau aujourd'hui si je n'étais pas sûr de moi.

Lily avait toujours trouvé le directeur incroyable. Quand Dumbledore posait son regard sur vous, il semblait vous voir. Vous voir réellement. Ça l'avait déjà frappé à l'infirmerie il y a quelques mois quand il parlait avec Remus de son avenir. Dans les yeux du directeur il n'y avait pas eu de pitié, non, juste de la bonté et de l'espoir. Tellement d'espoir. C'était ce que dégageait Dumbledore dans ce monde qui s'assombrirait de jour en jour, qui glissait inexorablement vers la guerre. L'espoir. Pourtant, à cet instant, Lily comprit pourquoi tant de sorcier respectait Dumbledore ou encore pourquoi Voldemort le craignait. Parce qu'Albus Dumbledore était un grand sorcier.

\- Vous… Vous nous aviez donné un indice, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla-t-elle. En début d'année, à l'infirmerie. Vous avez dit à Remus que « le phénix renait toujours de ses cendres ».

\- Je savais que vous comprendriez la référence, miss Evans, sourit Dumbledore.

\- D'accord, d'accord…, dit Dorcas. Mais au-delà de vos énigmes, ça consiste en quoi exactement l'Ordre du Phénix ?

\- Des missions, essentiellement. Nous tentons d'intervenir en fonction des informations que nous arrivons à recueillir afin de stopper les mangemorts avant qu'ils n'agissent. Nous aimerions couvrir un plus large terrain, mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour le moment et certains, comme moi-même ou Alastor Maugrey, sommes obligés de garder nos emplois afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons et car nos positions sont utiles à l'Ordre.

\- Maugrey fait partie de l'Ordre ?

\- Cela vous étonne-t-il vraiment, monsieur Potter ?

\- Non… pas du tout…

\- C'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle je m'adresse à vous. Vous serez diplômés à la fin de l'année et, si vous acceptez de nous rejoindre, vous passeriez l'été à vous entraîner. Il est évident qu'on ne vous laisserait pas aller sur le terrain sans formation, aussi ces deux mois et demi vous serviraient d'apprentissage en ce qui concerne les compétences qu'être membre de l'Ordre demande. Après cette période, vous pourrez vous consacrer à plein temps aux missions.

\- Et on gagne notre vie comment ? Au nombre de mangemorts appréhendés ? Plaisanta Sirius.

\- Non, bien évidemment. Vous serez tous logés et nourris au QG de l'Ordre, et nous pourrons, si besoin se présente, vous aider légèrement financièrement. Il est évident que si certains d'entre vous souhaitent entrer dans la vie active, ils en sont encore parfaitement libres, et pour les autres nous mettrons en place une sorte de formation pendant votre temps libre pour qu'une fois la guerre terminée vous puissiez reprendre vos vies. Sachez seulement que nous ne vous laisserons donc pas livrés à vous-mêmes. Le choix vous appartient cependant complétement et vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour vous décider. Vous pourrez peut-être, si cela est possible, rencontrer quelques membres de l'Ordre pour discuter avec eux. Jusque-là, je vous invite à réfléchir à ma proposition. Avant que vous partiez, je vais donc vous soumettre au sortilège de langue-de-plomb dont vous comprenez désormais la nécessité j'en suis sûr.

* * *

Dorcas se passa une main sur les lèvres pour la troisième fois en dix minutes et Lucinda, assise à côté d'elle dans la salle d'étude, lui donna un coup sec du bout des doigts.

\- Arrête, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Mais ça me fait bizarre… pas toi ?

\- C'est un sortilège de langue-de-plomb, ce n'est pas anodin, c'est tout. Essaye d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas au courant et tu verras que ça te fera vraiment bizarre.

Surprise, Dorcas lui jeta un regard de côté.

\- T'as déjà reçu un sortilège de langue-de-plomb ?

\- Non, rit-elle, j'ai juste lu des choses sur le sujet. Je t'ai dit que j'aimerais travailler au Département des Mystères ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis un an environ… J'en ai parlé avec Slughorn pendant mon entretien d'orientation, il m'a dit que c'était une carrière assez spéciale et que c'était difficile d'y entrer si on ne connaissait personne à l'intérieur, mais ça me fascine ! Même si d'après Abraxas Malefoy, je n'ai pas le « bagage culturel » pour le faire apparemment….

Dorcas haussa un sourcil. L'image du patriarche Malefoy qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir reçu un nombre incalculable de fois lors de réception s'imposa dans son esprit, mais elle n'était pas sûre de bien savoir ce qu'il venait faire dans la conversation.

\- Abraxas Malefoy ? Répéta-t-elle, perplexe.

\- T'as pas vu son article ce matin dans la Gazette ?

\- Non…

Lucinda se pencha et fouilla dans son sac, posé à ses pieds, avant d'en sortir le numéro d'aujourd'hui.

\- La une avec la mort de Gemma Ackerley a un peu éclipsé le reste, mais c'est là, sur trois pages. Conneries sur conneries. Tiens, lis, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant.

Presque prudemment, Dorcas se saisit du journal et évita soigneusement de regarder la photo en couverture, la gorge toujours nouée, puis commença à lire :

 _La semaine passée, Elphias Dodge, chroniqueur à ses heures perdues au sein de nos pages, écrivait un article virulent sur la défense des moldus, et surtout des nés-moldus. Il reprochait notamment « la bêtise dans sa forme la plus dangereuse » qui « ne cesse de se répandre dans notre pays en ces temps troublés ». Aujourd'hui, nous publions le droit de réponse d'Abraxas Malefoy, actuel porte-parole du Service administratifs du Magenmagot pour le Département de la Justice Magique. Fervent supporteur des mouvements traditionalistes, il milite depuis plusieurs années pour la cause des sangs-purs. Il avait notamment encouragé les émeutes de ces derniers durant les marches pour les droits des Cracmols entre 1967 et 1968 et avait signé la pétition en faveur de la démission Nobby Leach en 1968._

 _J'avoue avoir été consterné par les propos tenus par ce bon vieux Elphias Dodge la semaine dernière dans la Gazette. Etre un proche d'Albus Dumbledore lui a peut-être fait croire que la vie n'est faite que de bon sentiment. Il reproche, en d'autres choses, à notre communauté d'être refermée sur elle-même et de vivre en « un monde clos » qui favorise, selon lui, « un système de proximité sociale poussant à un entre soi », ce qui engendre « une réelle séparation culturelle et sociale entre les deux mondes »._

 _Par deux mondes, Elphias Dodge se réfère évidemment au monde moldu. J'aimerais lui conseiller d'ouvrir un livre d'Histoire, lui qui connait si bien Bathilda Tourdesac. Le Code du secret magique n'est pas inscrit dans nos lois pour décorer, il résulte belle et bien d'une réalité irréfutable, à savoir la persécution des sorciers au cours des siècles dès lors que les moldus avaient connaissance de notre existence. Les moldus n'ont pas pris la peine de s'intéresser, il me semble, à notre culture ni à notre société avant de nous mettre sur un bûcher. Pourquoi le ferions-nous donc quand on considère pourtant que notre monde aurait plus à lui apporter que l'inverse ? Voyons les choses en face, le monde moldu aurait peu de choses à nous apporter, à nous qui sommes doués du don de magie depuis des générations._

 _Elphias Dodge évoque également nos mœurs et coutumes « restés statiques, bloqués au XVIIème siècle; en témoigne l'habillement ». Je ne savais pas que monsieur Dodge avait pour prétention de se considérer comme critique de mode, et je lui ferai remarquer que la cape ainsi que la robe de sorcier sont des éléments traditionnaux de notre culture qui ne seraient être remis en question dans le seul objectif de nous rendre plus abordables aux yeux des moldus. Malheureusement, le grand humanisme d'Elphias Dodge ne s'arrête pas là. Il déplore même notre système éducatif, en soulignant que « les matières enseignées à Poudlard concernent toutes de près ou de loin la magie, et la pédagogie sorcière semble penser totalement légitime de priver les jeunes sorciers de toute connaissance qui ne relève pas de l'utilisation de la magie ». En tant que parent, et même si mon fils a désormais quitté les bancs de l'école, je ne puis que m'insurger devant de tels propos. Avant que nos enfants n'apprennent les sciences ou autres matières moldues, il me semble qu'ils se doivent de maîtriser la magie. L'excellence de Poudlard repose sur son enseignant qui inculque aux futurs sorciers les clés de notre monde afin d'y faire carrière._

 _C'est là que nous arrivons à un point critique : notre économie et nos emplois. Elphias Dodge, pseudo écrivain et intellectuel, se permet de dire que la « présence de la magie dans l'économie a ses bénéfices […] mais elle créé avant tout une économie limitée et, surtout, artificielle ». Il reproche à notre société économique le fait que seuls « les meilleurs sorciers peuvent espérer s'y intégrer ». Personnellement, je revendique haut et fort, voire avec fierté, la construction méritocratique de notre société. Cela serait naïf et utopique d'affirmer que tous les sorciers sont égaux face à la magie, qu'ils ont tous la même puissance magique. Je préfère que nos baguettes soient faites par quelqu'un comme Ollivander, qui s'est révélé être le meilleur en son domaine, plutôt que par une personne médiocre et me retrouver ainsi avec des baguettes de seconde qualité, n'en déplaise à monsieur Dodge !_

 _De même, la « dépendance économique de notre population active » envers le service public que dénonce Elphias Dodge me semble tout bonnement scandaleuse. Il est vrai que près de plus de la moitié de notre communauté travaille dans le service public (Poudlard, le Ministère, St-Mangouste), mais je pense qu'il faut au contraire s'en féliciter. Nous fournissons des emplois à nos citoyens et assurons ainsi le fonctionnement de notre système. Que feraient des médicomages moldus face à nos maladies sorcières ? Des banquiers moldus face à notre monnaie ?_

 _Enfin, et c'est sûrement le point qui me fait dire que monsieur Dodge n'est qu'un intellectuel utopique, il dénonce (ou croit dénoncer) la chose suivante : « ce sont ces rares familles de sang-pur et les sorciers qui possèdent une forte sympathie pour la théorie de la pureté du sang qui possèdent les postes les plus importants au Ministère et, par conséquent, les clefs du pouvoir et de la société magique ». Il se permet même de citer des noms, dont le mien, en précisant que « la famille Malefoy, dont les positions ne sont plus à prouver, possède une influence extraordinaire auprès du Ministère ». Je m'insurge et proteste. Ces allégations sans preuves sont fausses. J'œuvre uniquement, et il en va de même pour le reste de ma famille, dans l'intérêt de notre communauté._

 _Cependant, le débat va au-delà de ma personne. Il est question ici de l'influence des familles de sorciers sangs-purs et de sa remise en cause par monsieur Dodge, dont je tiens à rappeler que l'ascendance purement sorcière remonte à maintenant plus de deux siècles. Le problème n'est plus les moldus, mais bien les nés-moldus et la place qu'ils ont pris dans notre société à la suite d'une série de mesures politiques libérales sous le mandat d'Eugenia Jenkins. Si les familles sangs-purs occupent des postes importants, c'est en raison d'un héritage historique légitime. Pour la plupart, nos familles ont structuré et fondé notre communauté telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. A une époque, une part importante des nés-moldus retournait dans leur monde une fois leurs études achevées, ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui précisément à cause de la politique d'intégration de certaines associations ou de personnalités publiques et politiques à l'image de monsieur Dodge ou d'Albus Dumbledore. La conséquence ? Les nés-moldus investissent nos emplois, intègrent des postes imminent liés au monde magique, alors même qu'ils n'ont ni le bagage culturel ni le bagage historique pour en comprendre tous les enjeux. Plus que cela, les mariages entre sorciers et nés-moldus, ou sorciers et moldus, dénaturent notre essence profonde ainsi que nos valeurs._

 _J'engage vivement le Ministère et la population à réagir au plus vite. L'intérêt porté à Vous-Savez-Qui, qu'Elphias Dodge nomme avec condescendance une « bêtise », n'est que l'expression d'une volonté et d'un mal-être de la communauté sorcière qui bientôt ne pourra plus être ignoré._

 _Propos recueillis par Selena Zabini_

\- Il est complètement fou, s'étrangla Dorcas, indignée. « Les nés-moldus retournaient dans leur monde » ? Ils sont sorciers, le monde magique est leur monde ! Et il se contredit lui-même, il parle de méritocratie et après du droit légitime des sangs-purs !

\- On est d'accord, soupira Lucinda. Je trouve que c'est même indigne qu'il soit publié dans la Gazette… Le jour de l'annonce de la mort de Gemma Ackerley en plus. Voilà à quoi mène ce genre d'idées.

\- C'est bien pour ça que ces gens-là sont dangereux… Marlène n'a qu'à lire ça, elle comprendra peut-être enfin, marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

\- Tu refuses toujours de parler à tes amis ?

Dorcas sentit immédiatement le jugement dans la voix de Lucinda et elle croisa les bras sur sa lourde poitrine dans un geste à la fois de défi et de défense. En deux jours, Lucinda avait été assez conciliante pour ne pas faire de remarque, mais sa patience devait avoir des limites.

\- Non… Je veux qu'ils prennent tous conscience que j'ai raison.

\- Raison sur quoi ? Tu ne m'as même pas expliqué ce qui s'était passé. J'ai juste compris que ça concernait Marlène, et je t'avoue que ça m'étonne. Je ne la connais pas bien, mais McKinnon n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de fille à créer des histoires. Le contrairement à toi est fortement sous-entendu.

\- Eh !

Elle tenta de lui donner un coup dans l'épaule, mais Lucinda bloqua son bras d'un geste agile qui témoignait de son entraînement de Quidditch intensif. Ses longs cheveux blonds, tirés en arrières, dégageaient son visage et ses yeux bleus glaces qui lui intimaient de parler. Malgré tout, Dorcas hésita. Elle était en colère contre Marlène, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était autorisée à révéler au sujet de Regulus.

\- Elle… Marlène est amie avec quelqu'un, dit-elle prudemment. Quelqu'un que je n'approuve pas et qui est sûrement dangereux.

\- Dangereux comme Abraxas Malefoy ?

\- Dans ce goût-là, oui.

\- Est-ce que tu dis ça parce que c'est un Serpentard ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que…

\- Pas besoin, coupa Lucinda d'une voix sèche. Je connais ton sentiment pour ma maison.

\- Ce n'est pas ta maison, ce sont les personnes dedans, corrigea Dorcas, crispée. Mais excuse-moi de ne pas aimer Mulciber, Avery, Mcnair….

\- Marlène est amie avec eux ?

\- Non mais….

\- Donc c'est encore ta vendetta personnelle. Parce que pour être franche, je trouve ça assez hypocrite de lui reprocher d'être amie avec un Serpentard alors que tu sors avec moi.

La note de douleur mal dissimulée n'échappa pas à Dorcas et elle roula des yeux, exaspérée, ce qui parut encore plus vexer Lucinda. Pourtant, elle n'arriva pas à s'en empêcher. A croire que personne ne voulait comprendre sa colère.

Les autres pouvaient faire semblant, fermer les yeux, Dorcas n'avait jamais été une optimiste. L'amitié de Marlène et Regulus allaient mal finir, pour tous les deux. Il ne restait que quelques mois de cours avant qu'ils ne sortent du château, qu'ils entrent dans l'Ordre. Si Marlène croyait pouvoir sauver Regulus et l'empêcher de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, elle se trompait, Dorcas en avait la conviction. Quoique Sirius dise sur l'arrivisme de sa famille, elle avait suffisamment vécue dans ce milieu pour savoir que le dernier héritier des Black ne pourrait pas se défiler comme ça, qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter son destin. Et en fin de compte, Marlène verrait son cœur et ses espoirs brisés parce qu'elle se serait accrochée à un rêve irréalisable.

Or, ça la frustrait tellement que tout le monde la fasse passer pour la méchante. Elle savait ce qu'ils pensaient, qu'elle était contre l'amitié de Marlène et Regulus juste parce qu'il était un Serpentard et un Black, comme si son opinion ne reposait sur aucun faits concrets. Comme si ce n'était pas de notoriété publique que les Black soutenaient Tu-Sais-Qui, qu'Orion Black avait renvoyé Benjamin McKinnon, que Regulus gravitait autour d'Evan Rosier.

On venait de leur proposer d'entrer dans la résistance, par Merlin ! Les autres devaient bien comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Ils allaient devoir se battre contre quelqu'un, c'était tout le but d'une résistance. Sauf que Regulus et Marlène ne seraient jamais dans le même camp. Elle en avait la certitude. Elle était lucide.

\- Excuse-moi, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton venimeux, je n'étais pas au courant que tu avais rejoints les mangemorts sans m'en informer.

\- Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas des mangemorts bon sang Dorcas !

\- La personne en question l'est, Luce. Je ne me suis pas disputée avec tous mes amis juste pour une question de rivalité entre les maisons, je ne suis pas si superficielle contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de tous penser !

\- On n'a pas dit ça… On dit juste que ta réaction est peut-être disproportionnée. Au lieu de te comporter comme une deuxième année, tu devrais sans doute aller lui parler franchement.

\- Marlène n'écoutera pas. Elle est comme Lily, à voir le bien chez tout le monde, et je la soupçonne d'avoir une relation ambiguë avec lui. Mais on est dans une guerre ! Elle ne peut pas faire ça. Un jour, si l'Ordre doit se retrouver face à lui, elle ne saura pas quoi faire. Ça me terrifie, Luce, parce qu'elle est une de mes meilleures amies et je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que cette amitié se retourne contre elle.

Lucinda garda le silence de longues secondes, une lueur proche de la pitié ou de la compassion brillant dans son regard. Elle se saisit de la main de Dorcas avec douceur.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire les choix à la place des autres… Si cette amitié compte pour elle à ce point, tu ne peux pas lui demander de tout abandonner du jour au lendemain. Et si ça se trouve, elle n'entrera pas dans l'Ordre…

\- Bien sûr que si, on ira tous, dit Dorcas sur le ton de l'évidence, comme si l'idée ne lui avait même pas traversée l'esprit.

\- Pas moi.

Dorcas se figea et releva la tête, abasourdie. Les mots se bousculaient en elle, mais elle ne réussit à balbutier en dévisageant Lucinda :

\- Qu… Quoi ? Mais… Luce, tu…

\- Je n'accepterai pas la proposition de Dumbledore, il n'aura qu'à m'effacer la mémoire la prochaine fois. Ce n'est pour moi, c'est tout. Je préfère le dire maintenant que m'embarquer là-dedans. Je te l'ai dit, je veux entrer au Département des Mystères, les deux ne sont pas compatibles.

\- Mais ils ont besoin de nous ! Les mangemorts gagnent en puissance, on ne peut pas juste rester sans rien faire !

Lucinda eut un sourire triste.

\- Le fait que tu penses ça, sans même hésiter…. C'est pour ça que je t'aime, Dorcas. Mais ce n'est pas une vie, en tout cas ça ne sera pas la mienne. Je suis née-moldu, ils voudront ma peau, et je ne veux pas être la prochaine Gemma Ackerley. Désolée.

\- Lily va le faire quand même…

\- Et c'est tout à son honneur, mais j'ai pris ma décision. La plupart des gens de ma maison pensent que je suis sang-pur parce que je n'ai jamais pris la peine de les détromper. Ça m'a acheté ma tranquillité. Je n'ai pas envie de tout faire voler en éclat.

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre en face d'elle, Dorcas aurait sûrement répliqué que c'était lâche. Elle se serait insurgée. Mais il s'agissait de Lucinda. Son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme erratique et elle sentit les larmes faire pression derrière ses paupières. Elle aurait dû le voir venir. Personne, pas même ses parents, ne tenaient assez à elle pour rester jusqu'au bout. Lucinda n'était pas différente.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, murmura Lucinda. Je ne suis pas courageuse, je me défile, je t'abandonne… Je suppose que tout est en partie vrai, mais je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas. Il nous reste quelques mois pour être ensemble avant qu'on se sépare…

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes…

\- Pas maintenant. Dorcas, je te jure que je resterai avec toi jusqu'au bout…

Elle se pencha doucement et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Dorcas l'attira contre elle avec l'horrible sentiment que c'était le début d'un au revoir, une fissure qui ne se refermerait plus.

 **Et voilà !**

 **Alors plusieurs points à éclaircir :**

 **1) Toutes les références historiques, pour la plupart, viennent de Pottermore. Les indications sur les ministres notamment, Eugenia Jerkins et Harold Minchum, ont été données par Rowling ; pareil pour les émeutes sangs-purs durant une marche pour le droit des Cracmol. Je me suis juste permise de la situer en 1968 comme clin d'œil historique, alors que Rowling avait juste dit les années 60 ^^**

 **2) Un point sur lequel je me suis pas mal interrogée aussi, c'est le fonctionnement de l'Ordre et les conditions de vie des membres. J'avais fait une première version que j'ai modifiée après avoir demandé conseils à Perri, Ophélie, et Clem donc merci à elles ! Je me disais que, contrairement aux membres plus âgés qui entraient dans l'Ordre en ayant déjà un métier qu'ils ne pouvaient pas quitter, les nouveaux membres sortis de Poudlard pouvait l'intégrer à « plein temps ». Cela signifie qu'ils se lançaient entièrement dans la cause pour couvrir les missions notamment. Seulement, ça posait le problème de comment vivre financièrement. C'est assez trivial mais ils ont tous 18 ans seulement, ça signifie pas de revenus ni d'argent de côté à part les parents, et surtout ça signifie s'engager dans la résistance à peine sortie de Poudlard donc aucune expérience professionnelle pour reprendre sa vie une fois la guerre terminée. J'ai donc fait au mieux en mêlant combat pour ses idéaux et réalité économique, et puis chacun peut décider de ne pas se consacrer totalement à l'Ordre mais d'avoir un métier à côté comme Frank et Alice qui seront Aurors. En vrai, je ne couvrirai pas cette période mais je voulais que ça soit cohérent :lol:**

 **3) Les personnes mentionnées, encore une fois, sont « réelles » ; Rowling les cite dans Pottermore, comme Abraxas Malefoy qui était donc le père de ce cher Lucius !**

 **4) L'article de la Gazette (que je me suis trop éclatée à écrire) a été inspirée par un artcile du site « La Gazette du sorcier » hyper intéressant sur le monde de la magie. En fait, toutes les parties entre guillemets que j'attribue à Elphias Dodge sont tirées de cet article, allez le lire il vaut le détour ! Tout le reste de l'article, lorsqu'Abraxas « parle » est bien de moi par contre ^^**

 **5) Plusieurs personnes me demandaient un pov de Dorcas pour expliquer ses raisons, c'est chose faite ! J'espère que ça vous a aidé à mieux la comprendre, et en fin de compte, quand on sait ce que devient Regulus, elle n'a pas tellement tort…**

 **6) Enfin, Lucinda qui dit que sa maison la pense sang-pur alors qu'elle est née-moldu. J'ai mis ça parce que je me suis rendue compte d'une erreur ^^ Dans un chapitre, je disais qu'elle était née-moldu, et dans un autre Livia parlait d'elle comme sang-pur :lol: Donc je justifie ça en mode « Lucinda n'a jamais détrompée personne quand ils ont tous pensé qu'elle était sang-pur pour être tranquille », et ce qui est bien c'est que ce détail me servira plus tard dans l'intrigue donc tout va bien ! Désolée toutefois pour l'erreur ^^**

 **Voilà j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire :lol: C'était un peu long, sorry ^^ J'attends vos retours avec impatience, surtout pour l'article que je me suis vraiment éclatée à écrire, et puis sur les éléments de l'Ordre qui ont crée un mini-débat dans ma tête :lol:**

 **Lien de l'article de la Gazette du sorcier, "La face cachée du monde des sorciers" : /La-fa ... e-des,1676**

 **Bisous !**


	31. Chapitre 28: Quatrième Epreuve

**Salut à tous! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre (le plus long à ce jour ^^), bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos reviews! :)**

Chapitre XXVIII : Quatrième épreuve

Les jambes dans le vide, James frissonna en regardant l'horizon. Il était adossé à la balustrade en haut de la tour d'astronomie et avait une vue imprenable sur le parc et les montagnes au loin. Il était venu se réfugier ici après une nuit à se retourner dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, à ressasser les paroles de Dumbledore à s'en donner mal à la tête. Dès que les rayons de l'aube avaient commencé à éclairer le dortoir, il avait attrapé son vieux pull de Quidditch, celui dont les manches lui retombaient sur le bout des doigts, et il était sorti pour prendre l'air.

Les couloirs étaient déserts. Personne n'était debout à une heure aussi matinale un mardi matin, alors que les cours ne commençaient pas avant au moins deux heures et surtout après la journée affreuse de la veille. C'était comme si le château s'était arrêté de fonctionner les heures qui avaient suivi l'annonce de la mort de Gemma.

James ne comprenait même pas pourquoi la mort de la jeune fille le touchait autant. Il ne la connaissait pas, une conversation au détour d'un couloir ne pouvait pas compter, et il n'était pas si proche de Tiberius. Un peu comme tout le monde, il lui parlait parce qu'il était le commentateur de l'école, leur mascotte au Quidditch toujours drôle et de bonne humeur ; mais ils n'étaient pas réellement amis. Pourtant, James n'arrivait pas à oublier son visage étalé en première page de la Gazette.

C'était comme si Pré-au-Lard recommençait. Il n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose, tout simplement parce que comme d'habitude il prenait les choses trop à cœur et trop personnellement.

\- Oh bon sang Cornedrue on gèle ici, t'es dingue !

James sursauta mais ne se retourna pas. Il avait reconnu la voix de Sirius en une seconde. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il viendrait le retrouver à un moment, il avait laissé la carte ouverte sur sa table de nuit pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis.

\- Je vais redescendre pour le petit déj', t'inquiète, je vous rejoindrai.

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser les pieds dans le vide en haut de cette foutue tour avec un air de dépressif, grommela Sirius. Pousse toi, laisse-moi de la place.

A contrecœur, James se décala et tourna la tête. Sirius portait déjà son uniforme, mais avait enroulé son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor autour de son cou et avait passé le sweat de Remus par-dessus sa chemise, celui où s'étalait sur le devant « j'aime le chocolat noir comme mon âme ». Inutile de dire que le cadeau venait de Sirius lui-même et qu'il adorait le piquer à Remus dès qu'il le pouvait.

\- Je pensais te retrouver sur le terrain, avoua-t-il d'une voix neutre. En train de voler.

\- Même moi j'ai mes limites Patmol, on est en plein mois de février !

\- Tu te fais vieux c'est tout…

James sourit.

\- Le pire c'est que je crois que c'est vrai…

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

\- D'où ça sort, ça ? Qu'est-ce que t'y arrives ?

\- Rien… je sais pas trop…

\- Cornedrue.

James soupira et repoussa ses cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le front. Il l'aurait dû les couper pendant les dernières vacances, mais il savait que Lily les aimait un peu longs, comme ça, et il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à s'en occuper.

Il continua à regarder droit devant lui, le temps de répondre et de trouver ses mots :

\- T'as repensé à ce que Dumbledore a dit ? Sur l'Ordre, après Poudlard ?

\- Evidemment… C'était plutôt étonnant et en même temps je me disais bien que quelque chose comme ça arriverait. Les gens, surtout Dumbledore, ne pouvaient pas juste rester les bras croisés en regardant ce qui se passe. On doit agir.

\- Je sais. Je le sais bien… pourtant…

\- Pourtant quoi ? C'est ce qu'on voulait, non ? Ne pas rester sans rien faire, se battre !

\- Nous oui. Mais Lily ? Alexia ? Peter ou Remus ?

Il sentit Sirius le dévisager et redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, une boule nerveuse coincée dans la gorge.

\- Tu te demandes vraiment s'ils vont s'engager dans l'Ordre ? Eux ?

\- Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas non plus combien de temps va durer cette guerre. Combien de temps on va devoir se battre ? Un an, deux, dix ? On commence tout juste notre vie et on doit déjà la mettre entre parenthèse. Je ne veux pas imposer ça à Lily. Elle voulait faire des études de médicomagie…

\- Et alors ? T'as entendu Dumbledore, elle le pourra si elle le veut. Frank n'abandonnera pas son idée d'entrer chez les Aurors non plus.

James se souvint brusquement de ce que Sirius avait affirmé au moment des entretiens d'orientation avant les vacances. Il voulait lui aussi intégrer le Bureau des Aurors. Surpris, il se tourna finalement vers son meilleur ami pour lui face, et celui-ci planta ses yeux gris, de la même couleur que le ciel de plomb au-dessus d'eux, dans les siens.

\- Tu ne veux plus… commença-t-il.

\- Non. Enfin, je veux dire que j'ai compris que je pouvais être plus utile ailleurs. L'Ordre a besoin de membres à temps plein et je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'un boulot. L'héritable d'Alphard réussira à me faire tenir au moins deux ans. Je verrai après. Vas-y, enchaîne. J'ai réponses à tout.

James sourit, amusé une seconde, puis il reprit son sérieux.

\- Remus ? Sa lycanthropie est déjà assez dure à supporter, mais là il faudrait qu'il se consacre à l'Ordre et il aura du mal à trouver un travail après la guerre…

\- Il fera comme moi, il sera membre à plein temps et on avisera après. On l'aidera tous. Soyons honnêtes, même aujourd'hui, sans parler du temps que demande l'Ordre, il aurait eu du mal à justifier ses absences auprès d'un employeur. Là, ça lui offre une autre voie.

\- T'as sérieusement réfléchi à la question, pas vrai ?

\- Comme nous tous, James. J'ai pensé aux mêmes questions que toi. Est-ce que Peter est fait pour ça, comment va faire Alexia avec sa maladie ? Mais on ne peut pas juste se poser des questions auxquelles on n'a pas les réponses. Il nous reste à peu près 4 mois pour faire notre choix, mais je pense que le mien est fait.

Comme d'habitude, la voix de Sirius vibrait d'une confiance à toute épreuve sous son air nonchalant. James laissa sa tête retomber contre la rambarde, fatigué. Son manque de sommeil se faisait brusquement sentir.

\- Donc si… si je décidais de me battre, d'accepter la proposition de Dumbledore… dit James d'une voix à la fois mal assurée et déterminée, comme s'il avait lui aussi déjà pris sa décision. Tu me suivrais ?

Sirius le dévisagea encore une fois et James devina qu'il se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel. Il le regardait à travers ses cils, les ombres du soleil levant jouant sur son visage.

\- Tu me demandes sérieusement si je me battrais à tes côtés ?

Sa réponse ne fit rien pour apaiser James et il se redressa pour planter son regard dans le sien, agité et plus grave que jamais.

\- C'est pas juste une bagarre dans un couloir ou après un match, Sirius. C'est sérieux. Voldemort ne se contentera pas d'un sortilège sans conséquence ou de nous enlever des points !

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Que moi je ne le sais ? Après tout… Après Bella ? Après Reg ?

Les noms flottèrent entre eux, suspendus dans l'air. Les paroles de Dumbledore, prononcées la veille dans son bureau avec gravité, résonnèrent dans leur tête. Tous les deux savaient que leur décision allait changer plus que leur avenir à la sortie de l'école, elle allait changer leur relation et lui faire prendre un tournant qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu imaginer.

\- Ça veut dire oui ? Demanda finalement James.

\- Ça veut dire, James-je-pose-des-questions-idiotes-Potter, que je me battrai dans cette guerre. Et ça sera un honneur de le faire avec toi.

La tension dont James n'avait pas eu conscience jusqu'ici quitta son corps. Un sourire soulagé et reconnaissant s'étira sur son visage. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait en entrant dans la résistance, mais il savait qu'avec Sirius à ses côtés il ne serait pas seul… jamais.

\- Maintenant que t'as terminé ta crise existentielle, on peut aller manger ?

\- La ferme, Patmol.

* * *

Lily inspira un grand coup, les épaules tendues. Derrière elle, James posa ses mains à la base de son cou pour tenter de détendre ses muscles, mais elle se crispa un peu plus, comme si le stress refusait de s'atténuer.

\- Calme-toi, souffla-t-il contre son oreille. Ça va bien se passer.

\- T'en sais rien…

\- Lily, c'est une Epreuve, pas un saut du haut d'une falaise, lança Alexia. Au pire tu la rates et on passe à autre chose, ce n'est pas grave, pas besoin de te mettre dans des états pareils.

\- Mais sache que si tu échoues, la maison Gryffondor en entier t'en voudra pendant des générations.

\- Sirius !

\- Je plaisante. Ils ont raison Evans, tu vas tous les battre à plat de couture.

Lily ne réussit qu'à leur adresser un mince sourire. La semaine avait été beaucoup trop intense pour elle et sa fameuse tendance à s'angoisser pour un rien dès que ça concernait les cours était revenue en force. Après le rendez-vous dans le bureau de Dumbledore, elle n'avait pas réussi à réfléchir à autre chose qu'à l'Ordre alors même qu'elle aurait dû être en train de travailler les potions. Elle avait l'impression que le peu qu'elle avait prévu pour sa vie après Poudlard était en train de se dérober sous ses pieds, que son avenir bifurquait sans qu'elle en ait conscience…

Même si Dumbledore avait dit qu'ils avaient jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour faire leur choix, Lily savait au fond d'elle que le sien était fait. Elle ne pourrait pas fermer les yeux. Pas alors que des gens innocents se faisaient tuer ou torturer tous les jours, pas alors que Tiberius n'était toujours pas revenu au château après l'annonce de la mort de sa sœur.

Pendant plusieurs jours, ils s'étaient tous demandé si l'Epreuve du Tournoi allait être maintenue en fin de semaine, mais les professeurs avaient finalement décidé que la vie au sein de Poudlard devait reprendre son cours.

\- De toute façon, à part Rogue, aucun des concurrents dans les autres maisons ne seront un grand défi pour toi, non ? Demanda Marlène.

\- C'est Jeremy Hopkrik pour Poufsouffle, et Anaïs Dalen pour Serdaigle.

Sirius sourit, goguenard.

\- Oh la copine de Remus !

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Tu lui as aussi donné des cours de potions pendant vos _cours_ _particuliers_? Dit Peter en jouant des sourcils.

Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire tandis que Remus rougissait et Lily donna une tape sèche sur le bras de James.

\- Laissez-le tranquille, rabroua-t-elle. Les écoute pas Remus. En plus, si vous vous intéressiez à autre chose qu'à vous-même, vous sauriez qu'Anaïs est vraiment douée en potion.

\- Je m'intéresse à toi, protesta James.

Elle roula des yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Remus lui adressa tout de même un hochement de tête reconnaissant et elle se remit à jouer distraitement avec l'anse de sa tasse.

Sur l'estrade des professeurs, elle repéra McGonagall qui discutait avec Dumbledore, supervisant d'un œil l'installation des chaudrons par Rusard et Slughorn. Quatre énormes chaudrons en étain s'alignaient devant les tables de chaque maison, prêts à être utilisés. Lily fixa le sien avec intensité. Au moins, l'épreuve de potion avait l'air d'impliquer véritablement des potions… C'était déjà un indice réconfortant.

D'une oreille distraite, elle reporta son attention sur ses amis, les mains de James toujours sur ses épaules.

\- Vous avez réussi à parler à Dorcas finalement ? Demanda brusquement Peter.

\- Un peu… marmonna Marlène. Elle nous décroche quelques mots par-ci par-là.

\- Question de fierté, dit Alexia, elle nous reparla comme si de rien était dans quelques jours !

\- Et vous allez la laisser faire ?

\- Honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de m'embrouiller encore plus avec elle. Du moment qu'elle s'excuse et qu'elle nous reparle…

Lily ferma les yeux. Dorcas était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Elle avait passé sa semaine à tenter de lui parler, de jouer la médiatrice, mais même elle avait ses limites. Cette histoire concernait Marlène et Dorcas, personne d'autre. Elle porta les mains à ses tempes en sentant un mal de crâne commencer à arriver.

\- Respire à fond, murmura James. Fais-toi confiance. Tu vas être géniale.

\- Hum hum…

\- Tu sais, avant mon épreuve de vol tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas à stresser parce que je maîtrisais, que je n'étais bon qu'à ça…

Lily grimaça.

\- La formulation laissait peut-être un peu à désirer, admit James en souriant, mais elle vaut aussi pour toi. Enfin, presque… toi tu es douée en tout, en plus d'être vraiment douée en potion. Donc relax.

\- S'il vous plait ! L'épreuve va commencer ! Clama Flitwick de sa voix haut perchée. Tout le monde regagne sa place et j'appelle les représentants en potion de chaque maison à venir ici. Merci !

\- Show time, lança Alexia. Bonne chance !

Les jambes tremblantes, Lily se leva. James lui adressa un dernier sourire rassurant avant qu'elle ne remonte l'allée le long de la table de Gryffondor pour rejoindre le devant de la salle. McGonagall lui posa une main sur l'épaule et la guida à a place, juste entre Anaïs et Severus. Ce dernier tenta de croiser son regard mais elle garda les yeux fixés droit devant elle, sur la foule d'élèves qui les dévisageait, impatients.

Espérant deviner ce qui allait suivre, Lily détailla le chaudron posé à hauteur de sa taille. Il n'avait rien de particulier, il ressemblait à tous ceux qu'elle avait utilisés pendant les cours de potions. Tant pis pour Alice et sa théorie du chaudron percé ou à l'épaisseur non réglementaire. Un petit tas de bois et un régulateur de flamme étaient installés en-dessous du fond en étain, encore une fois rien d'anormal. Doucement, Lily se hissa sur la pointe de ses orteils et se pencha légèrement pour regarder dans le chaudron et elle aperçut une masse liquide d'une couleur violacée. Les joues rouges, priant pour que personne n'ait remarqué son geste, elle retomba à plat sur la plante de ses pieds.

Toutes les potions qui pouvaient avoir ce genre de couleur se mirent à défiler dans son esprit et elle se mit à réciter mentalement leurs propriétés. Elle en était à la troisième lorsque Dumbledore s'avança devant son pupitre d'or en forme d'hiboux pour prendre la parole :

\- Bonjour à tous. Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour la quatrième Epreuve du Tournoi, dont je vais expliquer les règles dans quelques minutes. Avant cela, je félicite tous les participants ainsi que tous les élèves qui contribuent à faire gagner des points à leur maison durant les cours. Le classement se compose à l'heure actuelle de Serdaigle en première place, suivi respectivement par Gryffondor, Serpentard, et Poufsouffle ; même si tout peut évidemment changer dans l'heure.

Le directeur sourit d'un air espiègle et un élève sur la gauche siffla pour encourager sa maison.

\- L'épreuve se déroulera donc de la façon suivante : à l'intérieur de ses chaudrons se trouvent un philtre antidote à la potion de mélange malveillant. Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, cette potion provoque plusieurs effets néfastes et peut même être mortel. Nous allons l'administrer à un autre membre de l'équipe du champion… Evidemment la dose que nous leur donnerons ne pourra en aucun cas provoquer la mort, elle ne fera que perturber l'organisme progressivement. Le but des champions est de trouver les trois ingrédients manquant au philtre antidote pour le remettre à leur partenaire le plus rapidement possible. Ils auront le droit d'utiliser divers moyens, le choix est libre. Des questions ?

Lily secoua la tête, comme les autres. Elle voyait à peu près de quoi était composé l'antidote pour le mélange malveillant, mais il devait bien y avoir une dizaine d'ingrédient et elle ne les connaissait pas tous au gramme près. Sa nervosité augmenta.

\- Parfait, dit Dumbledore, nous allons pouvoir commencer. J'appelle donc messieurs Remus Lupin et Regulus Black ainsi que miss Artemisia Meadowes et Bertha Jorkins pour être les partenaires des champions dans cette épreuve.

Il y eu un temps de flottement avant que Regulus, à la table de Serpentard, ne se lève en premier, le visage inexpressif. Bertha Jerkins l'imita une seconde plus tard, mais son expression disait clairement que le titre de « partenaire » ne lui plaisait pas dans la mesure où elle allait devoir être empoisonnée partiellement, tandis qu'Artemisia paraissait avoir une attaque de panique interne devant ce rôle imprévu.

Quand Remus vint se poster à ses côtés, Lily vit une touche d'appréhension dans ses yeux ambrés.

\- Ne me laisse pas mourir, plaisanta-t-il à mi-voix.

\- Jamais… j'ai besoin de mon partenaire d'arithmancie.

Chaque directeur de maison s'approcha du partenaire et lui tendit une fiole qui contenait une potion translucide.

\- Cul-sec, Lupin, conseilla McGonagall. Bonne chance, miss Evans.

\- Merci professeur…

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Remus boire le poison. Son épreuve commençait.

* * *

De la place où il se trouvait, James n'arrivait pas à voir distinctement le visage de Lily, dissimulé sous un rideau de cheveux auburn ; mais il pouvait apercevoir l'expression de Remus. Il grimaça en avalant le mélange malveillant, mais rien ne se passa immédiatement. James se souvenait vaguement de son cours de potion en troisième année sur ce poison. Il revit Slughorn, son ventre bedonnant raclant le bord de son bureau, leur expliquer que, selon la force du dosage et de la dissolution des ingrédients nuisibles pour l'homme, la potion pouvait prendre entre trois secondes et quinze minutes pour agir. Puisqu'aucun des partenaires ne s'étaient encore écroulés de douleur, James en déduit que les professeurs ne s'étaient pas trompés dans la confection du mélange.

Tendu, il observa Lily allumer son chaudron avant de prélever un échantillon du remède pour le placer à côté. Elle tapa du pied, impatiente, tandis qu'un léger frémissement agitait la surface. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait toujours bien. Même si James commençait à le trouver un peu pâle, il tenta de relativiser. Remus avait souvent le teint un peu blême et l'air maladif, son esprit était en train de lui jouer des tours.

\- Vous avez dit qu'on pouvait utiliser divers moyens pour l'Epreuve et que le choix était libre ? Demanda brusquement Lily d'une voix forte en se tournant vers le directeur. On peut vraiment faire ce qu'on veut ?

\- Dans la limite des règles de sécurité, bien entendu… mais oui, miss Evans.

Lily hocha la tête. Elle sauta en bas de l'estrade et se mit à courir vers eux. Une vague d'étonnement parcourut la foule et les élèves se mirent à parler entre eux, confus. James la dévisagea également, perplexe, mais elle le dépassa pour se jeter sur Alexia.

\- T'as ton livre de potion ? Murmura-t-elle.

\- Euh… oui dans mon sac…

\- Donne-le-moi !

\- T'es sûre d'avoir le droit… ?

\- Le choix est libre, intervint Sirius, passe-lui ! Evans, t'es un génie.

Lily sourit. Elle empoigna le manuel corné d'Alexia et, dans un mouvement qui fit voler ses cheveux, elle repartit en courant vers son chaudron. James applaudit pour l'encourager. Les autres champions parurent encore hésiter une seconde, incertains, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que les professeurs arrêtent Lily ; mais Dumbledore se contenta de sourire avec amusement et resta à sa place.

Anaïs Dalen fut la première à imiter Lily. Elle se précipita vers la table des Serdaigle et aussitôt des dizaines de mains lui tendirent un manuel de potion pour accélérer les choses ; tandis que du côté des Poufsouffle un élève fit carrément voler le précieux livre au-dessus des têtes des autres et Jeremy Hopkrik le rattrapa tant bien que mal. Seul Severus ne bougea pas, concentré au-dessus de son chaudron, et James espéra que c'était pour se donner un genre et pas parce qu'il connaissait parfaitement la potion.

Une fois que tous les champions eurent repris leur place sur l'estrade, il reporta son attention sur Lily. Elle feuilletait le manuel à toute vitesse, cherchant la page consacrée au mélange malveillant tout en repoussant ses cheveux. Son antidote était arrivé à ébullition.

Elle allait commencer son analyse lorsque le premier symptôme du mélange malveillant se manifesta. James vit, en périphérie de sa vision, une silhouette vacillée et il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Artemisia Meadowes s'effondrer. Son petit corps tomba presque sans bruit, comme si on venait de couper les fils d'une marionnette ou que ses jambes n'avaient soudain plus supporté son poids.

Quelqu'un cria. James crut reconnaître Dorcas, mais il ne détourna pas la tête pour vérifier, les yeux fixés sur Artemisia. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Lily s'était figée au-dessus de son échantillon, horrifiée, et même Rogue releva la tête. Anaïs resta tétanisée au-dessus de la petite fille jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève.

\- Fais quelque chose par Merlin !

Cette fois-ci, James reconnut le ton rude de Dorcas, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il repensa à Artemisia, perchée sur son balai, ou lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour un tour d'honneur tout le long du terrain du Quidditch après leur victoire. Dans un état second, il se leva et Sirius tenta de le retenir.

\- Cornedrue tu ne peux pas…

Mais James l'ignora. Il remonta l'allée et sentit quelqu'un dans son dos faire de même avant que Dorcas n'arrive à sa hauteur. Tous les deux, ils se laissèrent tomber à genoux devant la petite fille et James fit un signe rassurant à Anaïs.

\- Elle va bien. Le mélange a juste eu plus d'effet sur elle à cause de son poids et de sa taille. Continues l'antidote, elle en a besoin.

Il n'attendit pas de voir si Anaïs obtempérait. Délicatement, il souleva la tête d'Artemisia et écarta une mèche sombre qui lui barrait le front avant de la poser sur les genoux de sa sœur.

\- Art ? Souffla Dorcas, tremblante. Tu m'entends ?

\- J'me sens pas bien…

\- Je sais ma puce, ça va passer. Accroche-toi.

Dorcas caressa ses cheveux, l'air légèrement rassurée en voyant sa sœur répondre, et croisa le regard de James. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant. Ils étaient peut-être en froid depuis une semaine, mais il n'était pas sans cœur au point de la laisser seule dans sa détresse.

\- Tu sais qui est là, Art ?

\- Non…

\- James Potter en personne.

\- Salut, mini Meadowes. Je sais que c'est pas la grande forme tout de suite, mais ne t'inquiète pas. L'épreuve est bientôt terminée.

Artemisia entrouvrit les yeux pour regarder James et sourit timidement. Il repensa à la remarque de Sirius il y a quelques jours sur le béguin qu'elle avait pour lui et il s'amusa en la voyant rougir.

Quand il regarda à nouveau en direction de Lily, elle était en train d'écrire furieusement sur un bout de parchemin, les sourcils froncés. Il espérait réellement qu'elle avait réussi à trouver au moins un des ingrédients manquants à ce stade, parce que Remus s'était assis par terre, la tête dans ses bras.

\- Je reviens, murmura-t-il à Dorcas. Reste avec elle.

Il se glissa jusqu'à Remus, veillant à ne pas perturber la concentration des autres, et posa une main sur son épaule. Remus sursauta.

\- C'est moi… Tu vas bien ?

\- Non… Tu veux savoir l'effet que ça fait ? Tu te rappelles de ta grippe en troisième année ?

\- Oh…

\- C'est ça, doublé avec l'impression de s'être pris le magicobus de plein fouet, décrit Remus.

\- Tiens le coup… Lily ? T'en es où ?

\- J'avance, dit-elle, la respiration saccadée. Il manque un œil de triton et des baies de sureau en poudre à l'antidote… mais je ne sais pas quel est le dernier ingrédient manquant…

\- Et tu as un œil de triton et des baies de sureau sous la main ?

Lily pris le temps de lui jeter un coup d'œil incrédule et James leva les mains.

\- Compris, question idiote. Je vais te chercher ça.

\- Merci… Et ramène de l'eau pour Remus et Artemisia. Il faut qu'ils restent hydratés.

James acquiesça. A contre cœur, il s'éloigna de l'estrade pour retourner vers les autres. Du côté des Poufsouffle, deux amies de Bertha Jorkins s'étaient aussi levées pour lui apporter une chaise et rester à ses côtés ; tandis que Regulus tenait encore debout, même si la sueur collait ses cheveux noirs contre son front et qu'il avait l'air fiévreux sous la lumière des torches.

Sur la table, devant Alexia, des dizaines d'ingrédients de potion s'étalaient et il remercia Merlin intérieurement.

\- Tu es incroyable, dit-il.

\- Je me disais qu'il fallait mieux prévenir que guérir, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai pris tout ce que j'avais dans mon nécessaire à potion. Lily sait ce qu'il lui faut ?

\- Des baies de sureau et un œil de triton.

\- Triton marin ou triton d'eau douce ? Demanda Marlène en cherchant parmi les ingrédients. Ce n'est pas la même chose…

James le savait bien. Il avait fait exploser un chaudron l'année dernière en se trompant entre les deux quand il en avait jeté un dans la potion de Servilus. Dans le doute, il attrapa les deux que Marlène lui tendait, ramassa une poignée de baie de sureau, puis récupéra la cruche d'eau avant de repartir vers l'estrade.

Il déposa le tout sur le bord du plan de travail de Lily.

\- Tiens… Alors, le troisième ingrédient ?

\- Je crois que c'est du moly, tu sais cette fleur avec une tige noire et des pétales blancs qui sert à neutraliser les enchantements ? Mais elle est très rare, on en utilise pas en cours… Je ne sais pas où je peux en trouver…

\- T'es sûre que c'est ça ?

\- C'est le seul ingrédient qui manque dans l'antidote, tout le reste est dedans, je…

Lily soupira et parcourut à nouveau ses notes, frustrée, et James l'arrêta en prenant sa main dans la sienne par-dessus le chaudron.

\- Calme-toi, tu te débrouilles très bien. Continu à faire l'antidote, écrase les baies en poudre, et je m'occupe de la fleur, d'accord ?

\- Oui… oui, faisons ça. Et donne de l'eau à Remus.

James se baissa immédiatement et tendit la cruche à son ami. Les mains tremblantes, Remus la porta à sa bouche avec avidité. Son visage paraissait soudain fiévreux à lui aussi, mais il repoussa la cruche au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Pour Artemisia, articula-t-il.

\- Je reviens t'en redonner dans une minute, promit James.

A force de courir partout, des coups sourds ébranlaient sa poitrine, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Quand il revint auprès de la petite fille, Dorcas l'avait redressée en position assise et ils s'y mirent à deux pour l'aider à avaler sans s'étrangler.

\- C'est ça, c'est bien, Art. Bois.

Entendre Dorcas parler avec tant de douceur lui faisait presque étrange. Il avait plus l'habitude de l'entendre râler et être sarcastique.

James osa jeter un coup d'œil à Anaïs pour voir où elle en était et il fut rassurée de voir qu'elle avait elle aussi trouvé un des trois ingrédients manquants et qu'elle était actuellement en train de verser la poudre de baies dans son chaudron.

\- Triche pas, croassa Artemisia en souriant.

James porta la main à sa poitrine, l'air faussement offensé.

\- Moi ? Tricher ? Je t'apporte de l'eau je te ferais dire, mini Meadowes. En plus, je regardais juste pour toi. Plus vite l'antidote est terminé, plus vite tu seras sur pied. Même si je suis sûr que Gryffondor va gagner.

\- Mais Poufsouffle a l'ingrédient qu'on n'a pas…

\- Quoi ?

Par réflexe, il tourna la tête vers le chaudron des Poufsouffle, sur sa gauche. Jeremy Hopkrik tenait une fleur dans sa main. Une fleur à la tige noire et aux pétales blancs.

\- Où… où est-ce qu'il l'a trouvé ?

\- Je n'ai rien vu, dit Dorcas, agacée.

\- Anaïs, appela James. Tu sais quelque chose ?

La jeune fille blonde se mordit la lèvre. Elle évita son regard, et James comprit pourquoi en entendant les élèves de Serdaigle s'agiter dans son dos en le voyant parler à leur championne.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Anaïs, s'il te plait… Remus ne va pas bien, Artemisia non plus !

\- Je…

\- Tu me dis où est-ce qu'il a trouvé le moly et je te donne le deuxième ingrédient manquant. Deal ?

Anaïs parut hésiter une seconde, mais les noms de Remus et d'Artemisia semblèrent la faire flancher car elle contourna son chaudron pour venir s'agenouiller avec eux. Quelqu'un cria, comme s'il venait d'assister à un complot international, mais Anaïs l'ignora et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de James, imperturbable.

\- Tu te souviens de la deuxième épreuve ? Le labyrinthe végétal ? Les champions devaient ramasser les plantes et les fleurs qu'ils croisaient. Le moly inclus. Jeremy vient juste de le récupérer parce que Bertha était celle qui participait à cette épreuve. Demande à Mary McDonald si elle a ramassé du moly dans le labyrinthe…

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour… ?

Il s'interrompit tout seul. Serdaigle allait avoir un problème. La personne qui avait participé à l'épreuve de botanique pour eux n'était autre que Tiberius Ackerley, toujours absent du château. Il déglutit, la gorge sèche.

\- Oui, ça va être compliqué pour moi… dit Anaïs d'un ton cynique qui lui ressemblait peu.

\- Ecoute, je vais voir Mary, et si elle en a, je t'en passe un peu…

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Parce que le but de ce Tournoi, c'est de promouvoir l'entente entre les maisons, répondit-il en citant Lily. Et parce que je sais que Remus t'aime bien.

Il se releva, les genoux douloureux, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres en voyant Anaïs rougir. Comme promis, il déposa un œil de triton sur sa table de travail avant de courir à nouveau en direction de la table des Gryffondor. Cette fois-ci, il dépassa ses amis pour se diriger tout droit vers son équipe de Quidditch, assise un peu plus loin.

Mary McDonald et Adrian Connelly se levèrent à demi dès qu'il arriva à leur hauteur, prêts à intervenir.

\- T'as besoin de quoi capitaine, dis-nous tout !

\- Mary, est-ce que t'as ramassé du moly dans le labyrinthe pendant ton épreuve ?

\- Du quoi ?

\- Une fleur blanche à la tige noire.

Mary secoua la tête, défaite.

\- Non… J'allais ramasser des plantes quand j'ai entendu Zabini crier et après je n'ai pas eu le temps… désolée…

\- Pas grave… c'est pas grave, merci quand même.

James tenta de masquer sa panique. Pour une fois, et presque ironiquement, il se rappela des mots de Dumbledore juste avant l'épreuve de botanique fin novembre. Il leur avait conseillé de faire attention aux différentes plantes, car elles pourraient « leur servir de plus d'une façon ». Evidemment. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de faire une remarque bien placée au directeur ou le féliciter pour ses énigmes toujours si créatives.

En panne d'idées, James retourna auprès de Sirius, Peter, Alexia et Marlène.

\- Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Demanda cette dernière.

\- On a un problème… Le dernier ingrédient manquant est une plante rare. L'élève qui passait l'épreuve de botanique était censé la fournir, mais Mary ne l'a pas ramassé. C'est encore pire pour les Serdaigle, Tiberius n'est même pas là. Je n'ai pas vu pour les autres, mais Hopkrik a le moly et…

\- Et rien d'autre, le rassura Peter. Il n'arrive pas à analyser le reste de l'antidote, on a encore un peu de temps. C'est Rogue qui m'inquiète. Dymphna Zabini vient de lui passer un truc, ça doit être la plante. Et Phyllida vient de courir chercher autre chose, sûrement les autres ingrédients…

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On pourrait… commença Sirius avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

James fronça les sourcils et était sur le point de lui demander de continuer quand il entendit un nouveau cri. Un cri qui venait de la table des Serpentard, poussé par Livia Fawley, qui avait la main plaquée contre la bouche. Il fit volte-face juste à temps pour voir Regulus, à moitié soutenu par un Severus décontenancé, s'effondrer au sol.

Même sa chute parut gracieuse. Le visage blême, il porta la main à sa gorge et desserra sa cravate, comme s'il avait du mal à respirer. Agité de tremblements, il détourna la tête tandis que toute l'école le dévisageait et James ressentit un élan de pitié envers lui qui d'habitude avait toujours l'air maître de ses gestes.

Préférant éviter d'être une énième paire d'yeux indiscrète, il se retourna à nouveau et se crispa. Sirius ne lâchait pas son frère du regard, le corps tendu. Il serrait la main d'Alexia tellement fort dans la sienne que le sang commençait à refluer au bout de ses doigts. Il semblait hésiter à se lever, à faire quelque chose, mais James savait que sa foutue fierté l'empêchait d'agir.

\- Allez Reg', relève-toi… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

\- C'est déjà étonnant qu'il ait tenu si longtemps, commenta Peter, les autres sont tombés il y a plusieurs minutes.

Sirius lui décocha une œillade noire et Peter battit en retraite, les joues rouges. Sa remarqua était pourtant pertinente. James se souvint d'une nuit, peu après sa fugue, où Sirius lui avait raconté que ses parents lui faisaient parfois prendre du poison en dose infime, trop infime pour véritablement avoir des effets, afin d'habituer son corps en cas de tentative d'empoisonnement. Une pratique qui remontait au Moyen-Age chez certaines familles de sangs-purs qui avaient peur de voir leurs héritiers ou leurs membres se faire assassiner. La résistance de Regulus n'était peut-être pas due au hasard.

\- Il a vraiment du mal à respirer… souffla Alexia. Pourquoi personne ne fait rien ?

James osa se retourner et constata qu'elle avait raison. Regulus se tenait toujours la gorge, la respiration erratique.

\- James… plaida Sirius.

\- J'y vais.

Il se releva. D'un pas déterminé, sans oser se préoccuper des Serpentard, il ramassa la cruche d'eau qu'il avait laissé tout à l'heure et s'approcha de Regulus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Potter ? Siffla Rogue.

\- Je l'aide. Retourne à ton antidote, Servilus.

Rogue serra les poings mais se détourna vers son chaudron, ne voulant pas perdre de temps. Soulagé d'avoir évité un premier obstacle, James se baissa pour croiser le regard de Regulus.

\- Laisse-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser t'étouffer tout seul. Bois.

\- Quelle grandeur d'âme…

\- La ferme Black, bois et c'est tout, soupira-t-il.

Les yeux de Regulus se perdirent par-dessus son épaule pendant une brève seconde, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, et James supposa que Marlène ou Sirius avait dû faire un signe, car il s'empara de la cruche d'un geste avide. L'eau sembla lui redonner des couleurs.

Soulagé, James resta tout de même à sa place, juste au cas où, comme il l'avait fait pour Artemisia. Brusquement, une fiole apparut dans son champ de vision, juste entre lui et Regulus. Ils levèrent la tête tous les deux. Severus se tenait devant eux, inexpressif, mais une lueur de triomphe brillait au fond de ses yeux noirs.

\- Terminer, annonça-t-il. Voilà ton antidote.

\- Déjà ? Dit James, surpris.

\- Phyllida est revenue avec l'œil de triton pendant que tu jouais au bon samaritain, Potter. Maintenant, bouge de là. J'ai une épreuve à gagner.

S'il l'avait pu, James aurait adoré énerver Servilus en restant où il était, mais il y avait trop de témoins et il n'avait plus quinze ans. Tendu, il s'écarta. Regulus porta la fiole à ses lèvres tandis qu'un silence presque religieux s'abattait sur la Grande Salle. Contrairement au mélange malveillant, l'effet fut immédiat. Il perdit son air maladif et sa posture se redressa, comme si un poids invisible venait d'être enlevé de ses épaules.

Même si Gryffondor n'était pas premier, James se surprit à applaudir avec les autres, étrangement rassuré. Il se remit sur ses pieds en même temps que Regulus. Au loin, il vit Sirius qui avait repris son air nonchalant, comme s'il n'avait pas eu une quasi attaque de panique il y a quelques minutes.

\- James ! Hurla soudain Lily. James !

Son euphorie passagère s'envola aussitôt.

\- C'est Remus !

James se précipita vers eux. Le chaudron lui cachait en partie son ami et ce qu'il découvrit le figea sur place. Remus était appuyé contre Lily, le teint livide, les lèvres presque bleues. Ses yeux ambrés étaient flous et il se tenait la gorge, comme Regulus quelques instants auparavant.

\- On déclare forfait, décréta-t-il immédiatement. Il a besoin de l'antidote. Maintenant.

\- Non… protesta Remus faiblement.

\- N'essaye même pas Lunard, tu…

\- Laisse-moi essayer quelque chose, intervint Lily. Si ça ne marche pas, on abandonne.

\- Lily…

\- Fais-moi confiance. Artemisia va encore à peu près bien alors qu'il pèse deux fois son poids. Le mélange malveillant est plus impressionnant qu'il n'y paraît.

James se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveux, avant de s'avouer vaincu en croisant ses prunelles vertes émeraude qu'il aimait tant.

\- Deux minutes, concéda-t-il, pas plus.

* * *

Les pieds de Lily parurent décoller. La vision brouillée par les larmes, elle accourut vers Severus, en train d'éteindre son chaudron. Une myriade d'émotions traversa son visage lorsqu'il la vit.

\- Lily…

\- Sev', s'il te plaît…

La réalisation de ce qu'elle lui demandait silencieusement se peignit sur ses traits. Il se referma sur lui-même immédiatement.

\- Non, dit-il avec dureté. Tu n'as pas le droit…

\- C'est un tournoi d'entraide, Sev'. Remus ne va pas bien, Artemisia non plus, et Bertha va sûrement s'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre. Je t'en prie, aide-nous.

\- Un tournoi d'entraide ? Répéta-t-il, incrédule. Un tournoi d'entraide quand ça t'arrange, oui ! Tu ne m'as pas décroché un mot depuis des mois, et là tu viens me demander de l'aide pour ne pas déclarer forfait à ta stupide épreuve ?

Face à face, ils parlaient trop bas pour que les autres entendent, pourtant le cœur de Lily se mit à cogner contre sa cage thoracique. Elle sentit sa peau s'embraser jusqu'à sa clavicule et son ventre se serra honteusement.

\- Je ne le fais pas au nom de notre amitié, je le fais parce que personne ne mérite ce qui est en train d'arriver. Montre-moi le garçon que je connais capable d'aider les autres…

\- Ils vont me tailler en pièce… rétorqua-t-il en désignant d'un coup de menton ses camarades.

\- Vous avez déjà gagné la première place, personne ne pourra vous la prendre. Sev'…

\- Donne-lui, Rogue, intervint une voix.

Lily manqua de sursauter. Elle avait complétement oublié Regulus, toujours sur l'estrade. Etonnée, elle le dévisagea et il sembla amusé de sa surprise.

\- Les Serpentard ne sont pas totalement ingrats, Evans. Considère ça comme une dette. Si un jour on a besoin de quelque chose, tu te souviendras que Rogue et moi t'avons aidé aujourd'hui.

\- Sérieusement ? Lâcha Rogue.

\- Donne-lui l'antidote.

Severus secoua la tête, mais obtempéra. Alors qu'il lui tendait plusieurs fioles provenant de son propre chaudron, Lily frissonna au contact de sa peau et du regard lourd de sens de Regulus. Sans demander son reste, elle rejoignit James et Remus d'une démarche mal assurée.

\- Comment t'as fait ? Demanda James, incrédule.

\- Peu importe, c'est fait. Bois Remus, vas-y.

Elle alla ensuite donner une fiole à Artemisia et Bertha. Dès que les antidotes furent avalés, Dumbledore s'avança et d'un mouvement de baguette, les chaudrons se vidèrent.

\- Félicitations à tous, la quatrième Epreuve du Tournoi est à présent terminée ! Avec nos plus vifs compliments, nous accordons donc 150 points à Serpentard pour sa maîtrise du noble art des potions et une solidarité remarquable. Gryffondor, pour son ingéniosité et sa camaraderie, remporte la seconde place avec 120 points. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ont loin d'avoir démérité et ils obtiennent magnifiquement 80 et 50 points respectivement. Nous pouvons tous les applaudir. L'entraide a été, aujourd'hui, la plus belle des forces.

Lily émit un rire étranglé et applaudit à tout rompre, exténuée. En sentant des bras l'enlacer par derrière, elle se laissa aller d'instinct.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas pu faire ça sans toi…

\- Evidemment que tu aurais pu, contra James, un sourire dans la voix. Pas avec autant de style, certes, mais…

\- Oh tais-toi.

Elle se retourna et posa sa main sur nuque pour l'attirer contre elle. Ils s'embrassèrent avec le bruit de la foule autour d'eux.


	32. Chapitre 29: Le jeu des Parques

Chapitre XXIX : Le jeu des Parques

\- Dernière chance, Lunard, lança James à travers le dortoir. T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ?

\- Non… Je suis fatigué et j'ai des trucs à finir. Allez-y, on se retrouve ce soir.

\- « Des trucs à finir », répéta Peter. Comme un cours particulier avec Anaïs Dalen ?

Pour toute réponse, il se reçut un pull roulé en boule en pleine tête. Sirius éclata de rire, appuyé au chambranle de la porte. Il poussa James hors de la pièce et Peter les suivit en ricanant à sa blague.

\- C'est fou ce que la pleine lune le rend irritable, commenta James, les mains dans les poches avant de sauter les dernières marches de l'escalier.

\- Et c'est fou ce que vous êtes lents, rétorqua une voix sur leur droite.

Alexia et Lily, toutes les deux assises sur le canapé face à eux, jambes croisées, les toisaient superbement. La première avait déjà son bonnet en laine gris enfoncé sur la tête et la rousse portait sa cape verte bouteille, celle que les filles lui avaient offerte à noël.

\- Rusard ne va pas attendre éternellement à l'entrée, dit Lily. Et tu m'as promis un chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly… j'attends !

Un sourire en coin étira la bouche de James et Sirius sut qu'il allait faire quelque chose. Son meilleur ami lui donna raison lorsqu'il s'approcha de Lily pour la tirer sur ses pieds en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ? Dépêche-toi, Evans !

\- James, rit-elle.

Il la força à avancer à reculons, sans lâcher ses mains, et elle manqua de trébucher tout le long de la salle commune sous les yeux amusés des quelques élèves de premières et de deuxièmes années qui n'avaient pas le droit de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Comme il avançait plus vite qu'elle, Lily finit par lui monter sur les pieds et James enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Il réussit à marcher tant bien que mal jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame, et Sirius eu du mal à distinguer James de Lily juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, leur rire rebondissant en échos contre les murs.

\- Bonne journée à vous aussi, lâcha Peter platement, on se retrouve bien sûr ce soir comme la bande d'amis si proche que nous sommes !

\- Ah… les amoureux… Ce que ça peut être idiots.

\- Tu m'abandonne aussi, Patmol.

Sirius lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Certes… Passe une bonne journée, Pete ! A ce soir !

Il entraîna Alexia à sa suite tandis qu'elle adressait à un dernier signe à Peter par-dessus son épaule. Son autorisation dans une main, elle se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'ils dévalaient les escaliers pour ne pas être en retard.

\- T'es sûr qu'il ne va pas s'ennuyer ? Demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.

\- Mais non, il se baladera avec Alice, Frank et Lucinda le temps qu'on vienne les rejoindre aux Trois Balais. On avait prévu de passer le début d'après-midi ensemble, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, oui je sais… je culpabilise juste de le laisser tout seul. Je pensais que Remus serait avec lui.

\- C'est la pleine lune demain… Remus est crevé.

\- Oh…

Dès qu'ils passèrent la grande porte et le concierge, Sirius ralentit en constatant que leur course dans les escaliers avait rendu la respiration d'Alexia plus haletante qu'elle n'aurait dû. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il l'observa à la dérobée tandis qu'ils remontaient la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard.

Les lumières des vitrines, encore allumées en ce début d'après-midi à cause du ciel plombé qui ne laissait pas passé les rayons du soleil, faisait jouer des ombres sur son visage pâle. Elle avait le bout du nez rougi par le froid et un nuage de fumée se formait à chacune de ses expirations. Il tenta de déceler quelque chose d'anormale, quelque chose qui indiquerait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais au bout d'une dizaine de minute, elle parut retrouver une respiration normale.

Alors que son inquiétude commençait tout juste à refluer, elle reprit la parole, les yeux fixés droit devant elle.

\- Je vais bien…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vais bien, affirma-t-elle, arrête de m'analyser. Tu n'es pas médicomage à ce que je sache.

Elle le disait d'un ton aussi neutre que possible, mais Sirius entendit tout de même l'agacement qui perçait derrière. Il retint la réplique qui lui montait aux lèvres, essayant de relativiser. C'était un sujet sensible pour elle et il ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent alors qu'ils devaient passés la journée ensemble.

Il se creusa la tête pour entamer une conversation moins sensible, mais elle lui coupa encore une fois l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Tu as commencé à réviser pour ton épreuve ?

\- Non pas encore… avoua-t-il honnêtement. J'ai le temps, celle de Lily vient de passer.

\- J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils aient osé ça d'ailleurs… Je veux dire, empoisonner délibérément des élèves. On est dans une école !

\- Le « vrai » Tournoi des Trois Sorciers fait bien pire, contra Sirius. Là ils ne risquaient rien.

\- Rien ? Artemisia s'est effondrée, Remus avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir et je ne parle même pas de… enfin je veux dire Bertha n'était pas… bien non plus.

Même si elle n'avait pas buté sur les mots, Sirius aurait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire à la soudaine rougeur de ses joues. Il revit Regulus, presque incapable de respirer, chanceler puis tomber à terre sous les yeux de tout le monde. Comme les autres, il était resté assis sur sa chaise et n'était pas intervenu. Lui-même ne savait pas réellement pourquoi. Il s'était imaginé se lever, aller l'aider… puis la simple idée de devoir lui parler l'avait bloqué. A une époque, parler avec son petit frère n'était pas une épreuve, il savait toujours quoi dire tout simplement parce qu'il savait comment il fonctionnait. A présent, tandis qu'il regardait Regulus de loin, il prenait conscience qu'il ne savait plus. Il ne comprenait pas le genre de personne que son frère était en train de venir, ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il aimait… Même Marlène paraissait plus informée que lui.

\- Tu peux prononcer son nom tu sais… souffla-t-il.

\- Je… Je ne savais pas si tu… enfin je veux dire à cause de ta réaction pendant l'épreuve…

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

Alexia lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais.

\- Justement, dit-elle, c'était bizarre… Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'inquiétais pas, tu m'as pratiquement broyé la main…

\- Désolé…

Elle roula des yeux.

\- Je me fiche de ma main, pourquoi tu n'as pas été l'aider ?

\- James… Il…

Il n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, la gorge sèche.

\- James n'est pas toi, même si vous avez tendance à l'oublier, objecta Alexia avec raison. Le pauvre a pratiquement fait l'épreuve tout seul avec Lily. Je veux dire, t'aurais pu aller aider Artemisia ou Remus…

\- Et bah t'avais qu'à y aller toi !

Il eut conscience d'avoir haussé la voix avant même qu'Alexia ne s'arrête au milieu du chemin. Elle le dévisagea, l'air stupéfaite et blessée, quelques pas derrière lui. Ils avaient dépassé Pré-au-Lard depuis une dizaine de minute et se trouvaient près de la barrière qui délimitait le terrain de la Cabane Hurlante dont la silhouette sombre se dressait dans leur dos un peu plus loin. Ils venaient souvent ici tous les deux pour s'isoler de la foule et discuter en mangeant des chocogrenouilles.

Le cœur battant, Sirius déglutit.

\- Princesse…

\- Va te faire voir, répliqua-t-elle. Je suis restée à la table pour toi et pour gérer les ingrédients de potions dont Lily avait besoin. Tu le sais, on l'avait tous décidé comme ça.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, Alex, arrête.

\- Toi arrête ! Tu prétends que tout va bien avec ton frère, « tu peux prononcer son nom tu sais » ; mais dès que j'essaye d'aborder le sujet tu te braques. Parle-moi !

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je dise ? Je me suis barré, princesse. C'est terminé ! Les Black, Regulus, Square Grimmaurd ! Je ne veux pas en parler parce que j'ai décidé que c'était terminé !

\- Tu ne peux pas le décider tout seul, Sirius ! Tu as entendu Marlène, Regulus a besoin…

\- Regulus est un idiot ! Coupa-t-il, la poitrine serrée. Il n'a qu'à ouvrir les yeux ! Dorcas a raison sur ce point, il croit tout ce que mes parents disent comme si c'était des paroles de Merlin en personne. Je lui ai proposé de venir avec moi, il n'a pas bougé. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ma mère le lui a ordonné ! Et comme d'habitude, Reg écoute. Je ne l'ai pas laissé derrière, il s'est condamné tout seul ! Il va finir chez les mangemorts sans même en avoir conscience !

La fin de sa phrase parut claquer entre eux et résonner contre les cimes des arbres. Les grands yeux bleus d'Alexia le regardèrent, étonnés. Sirius détourna la tête. Il entendit les feuilles et les brindilles craquer sous ses pieds, puis ses mains entourèrent son visage. Sa peau était glaciale contre la sienne.

\- Sirius… souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je n'y pense jamais ? A ce que j'aurais pu… à ce que j'aurai pu faire pour le sauver ? Je ne parle pas de l'épreuve de potion, il ne risquait rien… La vérité c'est juste que… que je ne sais pas comment faire… J'y arrive pas, Alex. J'arrive pas à lui parler sans m'énerver, sans lui jeter des horreurs à la figure parce qu'il… parce qu'il…

Sirius ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais eu autant de mal à former une phrase. Les mots l'étouffaient presque, refusant de passer ses lèvres, et il posa son front contre celui d'Alexia. Face à face, il pouvait voir tous les détails de sa peau, les nuances de bleus dans ses prunelles.

\- Parce qu'il te rappelle « eux », compléta-t-elle avec douceur. Parce que tu sais que quoique tu fasses il ne te suivra pas.

\- Sans doute, oui, admit-il. Et ça m'énerve tellement… Je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose alors que je m'étais juré ce _soir-là_ , en partant, que je brisais tous mes liens avec eux.

\- C'est ton petit frère… Personne ne te le reproche…

\- Lui il me le reproche… murmura-t-il.

Sirius se souvenait encore de sa dernière discussion avec Regulus. C'était l'année dernière, juste après l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Il était venu lui parler en une vaine tentative après l'avoir vu avec Rosier. Evidemment, Regulus s'était contenté de le repousser et de l'envoyer balader. A la lumière des mots de Marlène et de ce qu'il savait à présent, Sirius se demanda s'il avait véritablement écouté les paroles de son frère. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? ». C'était la question qu'il lui avait demandé et Regulus avait crié, sans réfléchir alors que le ton ne cessait de monter, « Que tu sois mon frère ».

Avait-il vraiment abandonné son petit frère ? Cette question le hantait depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Alexia le ramena à la réalité en passant son pouce contre sa joue doucement.

\- Sirius, tu ne pouvais pas rester là-bas. Il le sait au fond de lui aussi. Arrête de t'en vouloir. Tu ne peux pas tout maîtriser, mais tu as fait ton choix pour toi et toi seul. Ils auraient fini par te détruire, ce n'était pas juste de rester pour lui…

\- Je sais… enfin je crois que je sais…

Alexia sourit.

\- Alors essaye de ne pas l'oublier.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes avant qu'elle ne recule brusquement. Surpris, Sirius manqua de trébucher et mit une seconde à comprendre ce qui se passait. Alexia s'était détournée, secouée par une quinte de toux.

\- Alex ?

\- Désolée… s'étrangla-t-elle. Une seconde…

Elle se tapa la poitrine deux fois, comme si ça allait l'aider à arrêter de tousser, sans succès. L'inquiétude revint immédiatement.

\- Princesse, ça va ?

\- Oui, oui… C'est rien…

Sirius se figea, les yeux fixés sur sa poitrine qui montait et descendait trop vite à un rythme erratique.

\- T'as pris une fiole ce matin ?

\- Avant de déjeuner, acquiesça Alexia. Je comprends pas…

\- T'as mal quelque part ?

\- Un peu… là et aux côtes…

D'une main tremblante, elle désigna son buste, au niveau du sternum entre les deux poumons. Elle se remit à tousser, une main devant la bouche, et Sirius vit clairement une lueur de panique dans son regard. Il réagit au quart de tour.

\- On rentre, décréta-t-il. T'as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie.

\- Non… Ça va passer, attends…

\- Je prends pas le risque. On est au milieu de nulle part, princesse. Allez viens.

Alexia parut vouloir protester avant de grimacer de douleur et elle hocha la tête. Presque comme un réflexe, sa main vint chercher la sienne, et Sirius ouvrit le chemin, écartant les branches sur leur passage.

Dans le silence qui les entourait, la respiration laborieuse d'Alexia semblait occuper tout l'espace. Il tenta de presser le pas sans pour autant accélérer, effrayé qu'un effort physique empire son état. Au bout d'une trentaine de mètres, il dû pourtant se résoudre à s'arrêter tandis qu'elle se pliait en deux et qu'elle toussait à s'en déchirer la gorge.

Sirius se crispa.

\- Je devrais aller chercher de l'aide…

\- Non, croassa-t-elle, me laisse pas… Je peux…marcher…

\- Alex, tu peux à peine parler.

Elle secoua la tête, implorante et les larmes aux yeux. Sirius soupira.

\- Transplaner alors ? Jusqu'à la grille du château ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Le transplanage peut aggraver la crise…

\- Il peut aussi nous faire gagner une bonne quinzaine de minute.

Alexia hésita une seconde, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre, avant de finalement accepter en grimaçant lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de douleur lui dévora la poitrine.

\- Fais vite, articula-t-elle. Ça va vite, je me sens pas bien…

\- Tiens le coup, princesse. Je reste avec toi, d'accord ?

Un bras autour de sa taille, il repoussa une mèche qui s'était accrochée à son front trempé de sueur. Sirius se demanda comment elle pouvait bien avoir chaud avec ce vent glacial et il transplana, le corps d'Alexia fermement pressé contre lui.

* * *

Les doigts enroulés autour de sa tasse de thé, Marlène s'enfonça un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise. Impatiente, elle tapa du pied avant de jeter un énième coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle s'apprêtait à commander une part de tarte à la mélasse lorsque Dorcas poussa enfin la porte des Trois Balais, une bourrasque de vent dans son sillage. Son écharpe rouge et or lui couvrait à moitié le visage et elle mit une seconde à la repérer avant de la rejoindre, slalomant entre les clients attablés.

\- Désolée pour le retard, dit-elle. Luce voulait s'acheter une plume.

\- Pas de problème…

Marlène attendit que Dorcas s'installe, mal à l'aise. Ses longs cheveux bruns et épais se répandirent sur ses épaules quand elle enleva son bonnet et plusieurs garçons tournèrent la tête, comme à chaque fois que Dorcas entrait dans une pièce.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de venir…

\- Il fallait bien qu'on parle à un moment. Seule à seule. Je ne voulais pas que Sirius me saute encore à la gorge ou que Lily tente de jouer les médiatrices.

\- Dorcas, ils voulaient juste…

\- Je sais, je sais, coupa-t-elle d'un geste de la main. Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais vraiment te voir pour qu'on s'explique, pas pour empirer la situation.

Le ton sincère de son amie la surprit. Elle s'était attendue à plus de résistance.

\- Dans ce cas, on ne va pas tourner autour du chaudron. Je pense que tu me dois des excuses et des explications.

\- Moi ? Je ne suis pas la seule à être en tort dans cette histoire, tu me dois tout autant des excuses.

\- Pour quoi ? Avoir un ami que tu n'aimes pas ?

Dorcas haussa un sourcil.

\- La répartie des Black déteint sur toi, maintenant ? Dit-elle, l'air à la fois amusé et impressionné. Mais très bien, jouons cartes sur table. Je veux bien admettre que Regulus n'est pas ma personne préférée au monde, ce n'est pas un secret. Sauf qu'il va falloir que vous compreniez tous que j'ai mes raisons.

\- Lesquelles ? Tu ne lui as jamais adressé la parole, Dorcas !

\- Par quoi je commence ? Son affiliation aux mangemorts, ses connaissances en magie noire ou sa façon de prendre tout le monde de haut parce qu'il est né dans une famille puissante ? Ou ses idées sur les nés-moldus et les traîtres à leur sang ?

\- Je…

\- N'essaye même pas de nier, continua-t-elle sans laisser l'occasion à Marlène d'intervenir. Tout ce que je dis est de notoriété publique. Enfin par tous les mages, je ne peux pas croire que tu fermes les yeux sur tout ça.

\- Premièrement, tu ne peux pas prouver qu'il est associé aux mangemorts. Il est ami avec Dolohov et traîne de temps en temps avec Mulciber et Avery, ça ne fait pas de lui un mangemort. Il hésite vraiment, je te le jure, et je ferai tout pour l'empêcher de gâcher sa vie. Ses connaissances en magie noire ? Tu lui reproches quoi, là ? Son éducation ? Demande à Sirius, il connait les mêmes choses que lui. Et il ne prend pas tout le monde de haut…

\- Je reviendrai sur ce que tu as dit dans une minute parce que tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi, mais passons. Qu'est-ce que tu as comme excuse pour les nés-moldus et les traitres à leur sang ?

\- Je sais ce qu'il pense sur ce sujet… admit Marlène à contrecœur. Je ne suis pas d'accord, je ne cautionne pas… mais…

\- Mais ? Insista Dorcas.

\- Encore une fois, il a connu ça toute sa vie. James, toi, moi, Alice… On a tous eu la chance de grandir dans des familles de sangs-purs tolérantes. Pas lui.

\- C'est censé m'apitoyer ?

Marlène soupira, frustrée. D'un point de vue cartésien, elle savait intérieurement que Dorcas avait en partie raison de l'accuser de mauvaise foi, mais elle se refusait à résumer Regulus à quelqu'un de semblable à Mulciber.

\- C'est censé te faire comprendre. Tu ne peux pas juger une personne sans prendre en compte certains facteurs. Tu ne peux pas ignorer que tu es parfois caractérielle à cause de l'éducation que tu as reçue et le manque d'affection de tes parents.

\- On ne parle pas de moi là, on parle de ton amitié avec Regulus Black. Regulus Black, répéta-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe de son nom. Il est proche des mangemorts, sa cousine en fait sûrement partie, et ton excuse de l'éducation ne tient pas. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, Sirius a eu la même et pourtant…

\- Arrête ! Arrêtez tous de les comparer, par Merlin ! C'est votre argument à tous : « si Sirius a pu partir alors pourquoi pas lui », « Sirius est comme-ci »… Vous l'enfoncez plus qu'autre chose. Regulus n'est pas Sirius comme Sirius n'était pas Regulus. Les comparer sans arrêt n'apportera rien, je pense même que ça empire les choses… Parfois je me demande s'il ne fait pas certaines choses pour sortir de l'ombre de son frère, pour se différencier… Je…

Les yeux dans le vague, Marlène sentit sa voix s'éteindre alors qu'elle prenait conscience des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi véritablement, mais elle eut soudain l'impression d'avoir ouvert une porte sur la psychologie compliquée des frères Black. Elle se demanda ce que Regulus lui répondrait si elle lui posait la question frontalement. Sûrement un « ça ne te regarde pas, McKinnon ».

Dorcas ne parut pas sensible à sa découverte et se contenta croiser les bras sur sa lourde poitrine, l'air peu convaincu.

\- Tu sais quoi… Je pense que tu n'arriveras à me convaincre que Regulus Black mérite ton amitié et je n'arriverai pas à te convaincre d'arrêter de le voir. A quoi bon tourner en rond ?

\- Là c'est suspect, dit Marlène en plissant les yeux. Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire sans avoir eu le dernier mot… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

\- Rien… Mais c'est vrai, non ? On ne se parle plus depuis une semaine et cette conversation vient de prouver qu'on ne tombera pas d'accord donc…

Seules les années à déchiffrer les humeurs de Dorcas, voire de toutes les filles dans le dortoir, indiquèrent à Marlène que quelque chose clochait. Elle fixa son amie avec attention, tentant de déceler un indice dans sa posture, et elle écarta sa tasse de thé pour se pencher par-dessus la table.

\- Tu veux me parler d'un truc ? Murmura-t-elle.

\- Non…

\- Dorcas…

La façade bravade de Dorcas se craquela une seconde et elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui jouaient nerveusement avec le bord de son verre.

\- Est-ce que t'as réfléchi ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix presque couverte par le bruit ambiant. A la proposition de Dumbledore ?

\- J'y ai pensé, oui…

\- Tu vas le faire ? Entrer dans l'Ordre ?

Marlène soupira. Nerveusement, elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, repoussant ses longues mèches blondes.

\- Je ne suis pas encore sûre… Spontanément, j'aurais répondu oui… mais je n'arrête pas de penser à tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner. Ma famille, mon avenir… Le danger que ça représente…

\- Luce refuse, révéla brusquement Dorcas. Elle ne veut pas le faire.

Cette fois, Marlène se figea et dévisagea son amie. Gênée, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Dorcas détourna le regard, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Elle te l'a dit ?

\- Mots pour mots… Elle veut devenir Langue-de-Plomb et travailler au Département des mystères, sauf que ce n'est pas conciliable avec l'implication que demande l'Ordre et de toute façon elle ne s'en sent pas capable…

\- Ce n'est pas fait pour tout le monde, Dorcas, souffla Marlène avec douceur. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir…

\- Je sais. Je pensais juste… je pensais juste que cette fois quelqu'un m'aimerait assez pour rester… Elle a dit qu'elle avait peur parce qu'elle était née-moldu, je veux bien le comprendre, mais c'est lâche ! Des gens meurent, on pourrait les sauver, les aider au moins, et elle… elle…

La voix de Dorcas se brisa.

Le cœur de Marlène se serra en voyant une larme rouler sur sa joue. Impuissante, elle se contenta de tendre son bras le long de la table et aussitôt Dorcas glissa sa main dans la sienne. Sa peau était encore froide au toucher, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer malgré les boules de feu ensorcelées qui flottaient au-dessus des clients.

\- Elle veut sauver sa vie, dit-elle en pesant prudemment ses mots. Est-ce que c'est lâche? Peut-être, mais tout le monde n'est pas un héros. Sinon les héros seraient bien banal ... tu ne crois pas ?

* * *

Regulus n'avait rien d'un héros.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait poussé à accompagner Elizabeth aujourd'hui, sûrement sa mauvaise conscience, rien de noble ni d'héroïque. S'il n'était pas tombé sur elle par hasard ce matin, il ne serait pas là à faire le pied de grue devant les portes de l'infirmerie à attendre qu'elle termine son examen avec Pomfresh. Il l'avait pratiquement traîné jusqu'ici après l'avoir vu sortir des toilettes des filles, blême et tremblante à cause de ses nausées matinales. Regulus n'y connaissait rien en la matière, mais il avait assez de sens commun pour comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer sa grossesse sans un minimum de suivi médical. Elizabeth avait protesté, terrorisée que quelqu'un l'apprenne, et Regulus avait déployé une patience surprenante pour lui rappeler que l'infirmière scolaire était tenue au secret médical.

Fatigué, il examina la fresque qui courait sur tout le mur d'en face et qui représentait les guérisseurs célèbres. Il était en train de trouver une ressemblance troublante entre Mangouste Bonham et Mulciber lorsqu'un bruit sourd résonna en échos dans le couloir.

Regulus se redressa, tendu. De façon irrationnelle, il s'attendit presque à voir Evan Rosier débarquer, et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sirius tourner à l'angle. Pendant une seconde, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il portait avant de réaliser avec horreur que c'était un corps. Le corps d'Alexia Cassidy, inanimée, qui pendait comme un mannequin désarticulé dans ses bras.

\- Merlin…

\- Ouvre la porte, lui cria Sirius. Maintenant !

Sans même réaliser qu'il se mouvait, Regulus se jeta sur la poignée de l'infirmerie. Le battant manqua de renverser Elizabeth, qui s'apprêtait de toute évidence à sortir, et elle sursauta en reculant précipitamment.

\- Black, qu'est-ce que tu fiches… ?

\- Pousse-toi ! Ordonna-t-il sans ménagement.

Il la repoussa d'un geste de la main au moment où Sirius s'engouffrait dans la pièce. Il tremblait presque, mais Regulus n'aurait pas su dire si c'était à cause du poids qu'il avait porté dans les étages ou à cause de la peur qu'il devait ressentir. De près, il distingua les traits blêmes de Cassidy et sa poitrine, horriblement immobile.

Vacillant, Regulus s'écarta comme s'il venait de recevoir un maléfice cuisant. Cassidy paraissait morte. Morte comme Gemma lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée sur le tapis brodé du manoir des Lestrange.

\- Madame Pomfresh ! S'écria Elizabeth. On a besoin de… elle est…

La porte du bureau, situé dans le fond de la pièce derrière la rangée de lit, s'ouvrit à la volée. La moue exaspérée de l'infirmière se métamorphosa dès qu'elle engloba la scène du regard. Elle se précipita vers eux.

\- Mille gorgones ! Allongez-la, tout de suite !

Sirius s'exécuta en une seconde.

\- Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé.

\- Elle a eu du mal à respirer quand on était à Pré-au-Lard, dit-il, la voix tremblante. Elle a pris ses fioles de potion ce matin, mais elle avait mal au thorax et ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle se plaignait de maux de tête… On a transplané jusqu'à Poudlard, elle s'est évanouie au niveau du premier étage…

\- Je vois. Miss Yaxley, allez immédiatement prévenir le directeur, dites-lui que nous avons besoin d'un transfert à Saint-Mangouste en urgence. Dépêchez-vous !

Regulus s'écarta pour laisser Elizabeth sortir en courant et il resta figé sur place alors que l'infirmière s'agitait autour du lit.

\- Comment ça Saint-Mangouste ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Pas maintenant, monsieur Black, laissez-moi travailler. Sortez d'ici.

\- Hors de question.

\- J'ai dit dehors, claqua Pomfresh. Black, faites-le sortir. Attendez dans le couloir.

Pendant une seconde, Regulus ne comprit pas qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Tous ces Black jetés à tort et à travers l'embrouillaient.

Hésitant, il attrapa son frère par le bras pour le tirer vers la porte. Il réalisa avec un certain malaise que c'était la première fois en plus d'un an qu'il le touchait, qu'ils se retrouvaient aussi proches physiquement. Sirius résista, les pieds fermement ancrés au sol, avant d'abdiquer lorsque Pomfresh commença à jeter der sortilèges en direction de la poitrine de Cassidy dont la moitié du corps se souleva du matelas, le dos arqué.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie sur cette image avant que le lourd battant en bois ne se referme en un bruit sourd, comme un glas irrévocable. Sirius s'affaissa contre le mur. Malgré ses cheveux noirs, décidément trop longs, qui lui retombaient devant le visage ; Regulus entrevit son air hagard et il réalisa soudainement ce qui venait de se dérouler en moins d'une minute. Alexia Cassidy était mourante à quelques mètres à peine.

Dos au mur opposé, Regulus eut brusquement l'impression qu'un espace bien plus vaste qu'un simple couloir le séparait de son frère qui gardait les yeux obstinément fixés au sol. Avec amertume, il réalisa que Sirius n'avait pas jamais parut affecté à ce point. Ni quand grand-mère Melania était morte, ni quand Andromeda avait été reniée, et encore moins le jour où il avait claqué la porte de la maison en une ultime provocation. Il affirmait souvent que les Black n'étaient pas sa véritable famille ; qu'il s'en était construit une autre, une meilleure, à Poudlard et Regulus en avait la preuve aujourd'hui. Il se demanda si Sirius réagirait aussi ainsi si c'était sa mort imminente à laquelle il faisait face… il n'osa pas poser la question.

Son cœur résonna en coups sourds à ses oreilles. L'image de son père, imposant dans son costume noir, lui revint à l'esprit en voyant les mains de Sirius se mettre à trembler. Une des premières leçons que le patriarche de la famille leur avait enseigné était qu'un Black ne devait jamais montrer ses faiblesses, ne jamais pleurer, ne jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions. Comme toutes les valeurs familiales, Sirius semblait avoir rejeté celle-ci en même temps que tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux Black.

Regulus se mordit la lèvre. Il hésita un instant à partir, après tout personne ne le retenait, mais la curiosité et un sentiment qu'il refusait de nommer le forcèrent à rester là où il était.

\- Elle… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Cassidy ? Murmura-t-il.

Il avait peur d'hausser la voix, comme si Sirius allait exploser au moindre bruit.

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Rétorqua-t-il.

\- Voir quelqu'un inconscient a tendance à te rendre intéressant pour les autres…

Un espèce de rire étouffé échappa à son frère. Il tourna finalement la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent enfin. Sirius sembla le jauger un long moment en silence, voire le juger, avant de soupirer.

\- Elle est malade depuis ses treize ans. Une maladie chronique d'origine magique qui atteint les facultés respiratoires…

\- Mais… elle se soigne… ?

\- Non Reg, elle préfère souffrir le martyr et s'évanouir tous les deux jours, lâcha-t-il d'un ton lourd de sarcasme. Evidemment qu'elle se soigne, mais ça ne fait que maintenir son état stable, il n'y a pas de remède à long terme.

Le caractère funeste de ces mots pesa entre eux et Regulus observa réellement Sirius pour la première fois depuis longtemps. A force de l'éviter, de l'ignorer, il avait gardé en mémoire ce frère, encore enfant, toujours trop malin pour son propre bien… Ce frère qui n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à baisser les yeux quand leur mère le réprimandait ni à garder ses réparties provocatrices pour lui ; qui s'amusait à pousser les adultes à bout juste pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller ; et qui arrivait toujours à se sortir des situations compliquées par un sourire charmeur et une nonchalance insolente. Sirius, le frère à l'ombre envahissante dans laquelle il avait été plongé dès la naissance car il n'était pas le premier-né, il n'était pas l'héritier. Il n'avait toujours été que le remplaçant.

Si Sirius, avec son histoire aux airs de tragédie grecque, était le prince découronné ; Regulus, lui, était le roi sans trône ni royaume, l'éternel enfant qui aux yeux de ses parents n'avait pas l'étoffe de son frère.

Il avait appris à vivre avec. Il s'y était résolu, avait même apprécié cette position à certains moments, surtout parce que la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais regardé comme un double imparfait de Sirius était Sirius lui-même. Fierté et malédiction à la fois… Si les autres, même ses parents, avaient tendance à le sous-estimer car il était le second fils, il avait souvent eu l'impression que Sirius attendait de lui quelque chose qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à véritablement atteindre.

Aujourd'hui, plus d'un an après sa fugue, Regulus avait la sensation que son frère avait changé. Il n'était plus le petit garçon qui défiait sa mère et rejetait les ordres de son père, il était presque adulte et il ne portait plus des siècles de tradition et d'attentes sur ses épaules.

\- Je suis désolé…

Regulus ne savait pas pourquoi il s'excusait. Pour Cassidy ? Pour les Black ? Une lueur indéchiffrable s'alluma dans les yeux gris de Sirius.

\- Moi aussi… dit-il. Pour ce que ça vaut, moi aussi…

Le ventre serré, Regulus veilla à garder une expression neutre, priant intérieurement pour ne pas retomber dans le silence.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller chercher Dumbledore ? Demanda-t-il. Il n'est toujours pas là…

\- Il y a une autre entrée qui donne accès directement au bureau de Pomfresh. Il a dû passer par là pour aller plus vite.

\- Ah…

Regulus ne chercha même pas à savoir comment son frère pouvait bien savoir ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici d'ailleurs ? Interrogea Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

\- Rien…

\- Quoi ? Tu voulais juste contempler l'affreux visage de Mangouste Bonham au lieu de profiter de Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Non, je passais juste par-là, je…

Encore une chose que Sirius avait toujours su bien mieux faire que lui : mentir. Leurs parents lisaient sur son visage comme dans un grimoire tandis que son frère pouvait leur servir un mensonge sans ciller. Evidemment, Walburga finissait toujours par le percer à jour, ce qui augmentait encore plus son énervement.

\- Tu trouves pas que Mangouste Bonham ressemble à Mulciber ? Lança brusquement Sirius.

Surpris, Regulus cligna des yeux, puis éclata de rire. Un vrai rire franc.

\- Si, reconnu-t-il. Je me disais la même chose…

\- De profil, c'est vraiment saisissant. Viens voir.

Sans réfléchir, il traversa le couloir pour venir s'adosser au mur à côté de son frère dont un sourire amusé s'accrochait aux lèvres. Et effectivement, le fondateur de Saint-Mangouste ressemblait encore plus à Darren Mulciber de profil.

\- J'aurais dû le remarquer plus tôt…

\- Sans doute… Tu vas me dire ce que tu faisais vraiment là, sinon ?

Epaule contre épaule, ils ne se regardaient pas directement et Regulus s'en trouva soulagé alors que son esprit tournait dans le vide. Il se passa une main nerveusement sur la nuque, puis opta finalement pour une demi-vérité.

\- J'accompagnais Elizabeth Yaxley. Elle ne se sentait pas bien.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucies de Yaxley ?

\- Depuis jamais, mentit-il, j'étais juste là c'est tout…

Il allait commencer à inventer une excuse quelconque sur des maux de ventre lorsque Sirius se figea. Pendant une seconde, Regulus crut qu'il avait entendu quelque chose sur Cassidy derrière la porte de l'infirmière avant de se rendre compte que les yeux de son frère étaient fixés sur un point précis. Son avant-bras gauche…

La manche de son avant-bras gauche qui s'était relevée avec son mouvement un instant plus tôt… Il voulut s'écarter et la rabattre pour couvrir le début de son tatouage qu'on devinait, mais Sirius fut plus rapide. D'un geste leste et ferme, il lui saisit le poignet.

\- Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça, souffla Sirius. Merlin, Reg…

Une panique pure parut se diffuser dans ses veines et il tenta de se dégager. Les doigts de son frère resserrèrent leur prise.

\- Ils… C'est eux, pas vrai ? Père et mère ? Ils t'ont convaincu ? Obligé ?

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Réponds !

\- Ils ne sont même pas au courant ! Pas encore… Lâche-moi !

Sirius jeta un dernier regard dégoûté à l'encre noire qui ressortait vivement sur sa peau pâle et s'exécuta. Le teint blême, Regulus recula et manqua de trébucher avant d'heurter le mur.

\- C'était Bellatrix alors ? Qui d'autre… Evidemment que c'est Bella…

\- Tu ne comprends pas…

\- La ferme, Reg ! Bon sang, comment tu as pu… ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, espace d'idiot ?!

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, tu ne comprends pas…

\- Pas le choix ? Répéta Sirius, cynique. Oh arrête…

\- Tu ne comprends rien, asséna-t-il. Tu ne sais rien, tu n'étais pas là ! L'honneur des Black devait…

La voix de Regulus fut couverte par l'éclat de rire sinistre de Sirius.

\- Quel honneur ? Ouvre les yeux, Reg, cette famille n'a rien d'honorifique ! Ils sont tous rongés par leur haine et leur folie !

\- Arrête, père et mère ne sont pas comme ça, tu le sais…

\- Merlin, ils t'ont vraiment lavé le cerveau ?

\- Tu ne les as pas vus quand t'es parti… Mère a pleuré pendant des jours…

\- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'elle ait un cœur, railla Sirius avec violence.

\- … et père s'est enfermé dans son bureau, il était dévasté, continua-t-il en ignorant l'intervention. Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de donner de nouvelles, on a juste reçu une lettre d'Euphemia Potter une semaine plus tard pour nous dire que tu allais bien, on ne savait pas où tu étais ! Une lettre d'une étrangère ! Tu nous as abandonné !

\- Elle m'a jeté dehors ! Elle voulait que je rejoigne les mangemorts ! Mais je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne serai pas un pion dans leur jeu. Bordel, Reg, est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu as fait ?

La gorge de Regulus se referma. Une bouffée de colère et de honte le traversa en voyant la déception qui s'étalait sur le visage de son frère. La respiration haletante, il ne broncha pas lorsque Sirius envoya un coup de poing dans le mur, frustré. Il n'avait pas dû frapper assez fort pour se faire mal, mais Regulus préférait qu'il s'en prenne aux antiques pierres plutôt qu'à lui.

\- Depuis quand ? Articula Sirius. Quand est-ce que tu as… la marque… ?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- C'était pendant les vacances de noël ?

\- Non… Je te l'ai dit, les parents ne savent pas…

\- Alors quand… ?

Sirius s'interrompit lui-même. Il pâlit si brusquement que Regulus eut peur un instant qu'il ne s'évanouisse lui aussi.

\- Ne me dis pas que… Le jour où Bellatrix est venue au château…

\- Sirius…

\- On a appris la mort de Gemma Ackerley le lendemain. Je n'avais pas le rapprochement, je pensais que c'était pour les préparatifs du mariage avec Lestrange… Mais je me trompais, pas vrai ? La cérémonie d'initiation… ?

Regulus secoua la tête, tremblant. Il avait l'impression de perdre son frère une seconde fois, qu'il lui échappait à nouveau, cette fois sans retour en arrière. Il serra les poings.

\- C'était toi ? Tu l'as tué ?

\- Je…

\- Regulus, réponds !

\- Je n'avais pas le choix…

Il aurait pu lui raconter. Lui parler du manoir des Lestrange, celui-là même où il lui avait promis qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Il aurait pu expliquer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était présent, qu'il s'en serait pris à lui ou à leurs parents à la moindre erreur de sa part. Lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser Elizabeth porter ce poids pour le restant de sa vie avec un enfant à naître.

Il se tut. Sirius ne comprenait pas, il n'avait jamais compris. Peu lui importait pourquoi Regulus avait ça, ou qu'il ait sauvé ce qui restait de leur famille ; il ne voyait que la tête de mort et le serpent qui se mêlaient sur sa peau.

\- T'es un idiot, Reg, murmura Sirius, les traits déformés par la colère. Et moi qui pensais… J'aurais dû me douter…

\- Tu vas me dénoncer ?

Le calme de sa voix le surprit lui-même, comme s'il était soudain vidé de son énergie. Sirius le dévisagea de ses grands yeux gris, ceux qui prouvaient en dépit de tout le reste qu'il appartenait aux Black malgré ce qu'il prétendait.

\- Non, dit-il, cinglant. Considère ça comme ma dernière faveur. Mais en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai plus de frère.

Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Songea Regulus. Tu n'étais déjà plus là…

\- Disparais ! S'écria-t-il soudain. Allez, disparais !

L'ordre l'atteignit aussi violemment qu'une gifle. Regulus tourna les talons. Il avança dans les couloirs dans un état second, son tatouage le brûlant presque à travers le tissu de son uniforme. Le souffle bloqué, il atteignit les cachots avec difficulté et il entra dans sa salle commune sans même avoir conscience d'avoir donné le mot de passe. Livia leva la tête vers lui lorsqu'il passa devant elle, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, même en l'entendant héler son nom.

Au fond de lui, il savait que Sirius tiendrait parole. Il ne révèlerait à personne qu'il avait rejoint les rangs des mangemorts, pas tant qu'il serait encore à Poudlard. Rosier avait réussi à tenir une année sans se faire repérer grâce à un sortilège de dissimulation, il y arriverait aussi et veillerait à ne plus jamais l'oublier, même s'il devait partir précipitamment pour emmener une fille enceinte à l'infirmerie.

En montant les marches qui menaient à son dortoir, il se demanda si Cassidy allait s'en sortir, si elle irait bien… Il poussa la porte de sa chambre. Vide.

Ses genoux lâchèrent et il s'effondra. Il éclata en sanglot en poussant un cri étranglé. Il hurla à s'en briser la voix, des larmes brûlantes dévalant ses yeux et répandant un gout de sel dans sa bouche.

Le petit roi venait de récupérer définitivement la couronne d'héritier.


	33. Chapitre 30: Le soleil a rendez-vous ave

Chapitre XXX : Le soleil a rendez-vous avec la lune

James pianota du bout des doigts sur la table, incertain. En face de lui, Sirius attendait une réponse, ou plutôt une validation à son idée qui pourrait lui faire risquer l'expulsion, et il ne savait pas quoi en penser ni quoi en dire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, avoua-t-il. Si tu te fais prendre… Avec ton dossier en cinquième année, ils pourraient vraiment décider de te renvoyer Patmol…

\- Pas à quatre mois des Aspics, affirma Sirius avec conviction. Et je ne me ferai pas prendre, ils ne verront pas que je suis parti. C'est exactement comme nos balades à Pré-Au-Lard en un peu plus loin et un peu plus long ! Tout ce que t'as à faire, c'est m'ouvrir le passage quand je reviens.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait demander où tu es…

\- Pourquoi ? On est samedi, les profs ne sont pas censés me croiser et t'auras à dire aux autres que je suis dans le dortoir.

James soupira et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Il devait reconnaître que le plan de Sirius tenait la route. S'il s'infiltrait hors du château pour rejoindre Pré-au-Lard, puis appelait le Magicobus pour se rendre jusqu'à Saint-Mangouste et qu'il passait ensuite la journée avec Alexia avant de revenir en début de soirée ici sans se faire prendre, alors tout irait bien. Le rôle de James se résumerait à lui ouvrir l'entrée du passage de la sorcière borgne quand il reviendrait.

\- On pourrait demander à McGonagall si elle pourrait te laisser…

\- Non, coupa Sirius, catégorique. Il faut l'autorisation des parents pour quitter Poudlard et tu sais bien que c'est pas la peine d'y penser.

L'argument ne pouvait pas être réfuté.

\- D'accord, d'accord… céda-t-il. Mais tu dois être revenu pour la pleine lune ce soir. Remus a besoin de nous.

\- Les visites se terminent à 19h, je serai là largement à temps.

Le ton de confiant de Sirius acheva de convaincre James. Il hocha la tête, résolu. Il savait que dans tous les cas, il n'arriverait pas le persuader d'abandonner son idée et qu'il irait voir Alexia de toute façon. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas apprécier. Soit Lily commençait véritablement à déteindre sur lui, soit le sens des responsabilités lui faisait envisager tout ce qui pourrait mal se passer. Il ne savait pas laquelle des deux alternatives il préférait.

\- Patmol ! Appela-t-il avant que Sirius ne passe le trou du portrait.

\- Oui ?

\- Sois prudent…

Pour toute réponse, Sirius sourit. Pendant plusieurs secondes après que son meilleur ami ait disparu, James se demanda pourquoi ce sourire lui avait paru familier avant de réaliser que c'était le même qu'il lançait à Remus quand ce dernier leur conseillait d'être moins téméraires. Magnifique, songea-t-il, je me transforme en Lily et Remus en même temps.

Il devait avouer que si l'absence de deux Maraudeurs dans le château ne se remarquerait pas, et que si la pleine lune ne tombait pas aujourd'hui, il aurait sûrement accompagné Sirius. Ils n'avaient pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, tout comme les filles. Personne n'avait bien compris ce qui était arrivé hier lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Sirius était revenu de l'infirmerie, blême et l'air hagard. Il n'avait réussi qu'à articuler le nom d'Alexia avant de s'enfermer dans un mutisme qui avait duré des heures et James avait dû déployer toute sa patience pour réussir à le faire enfin parler. Glacé, il l'avait écouté raconter la soudaine douleur qu'Alexia avait ressentie, leur transplanage en panique pour regagner l'école, puis la montée chaotique des escaliers jusqu'à ce que les jambes d'Alexia ne la lâche et qu'elle s'effondre, inconsciente. Elle avait cessé de respirer en arrivant à l'infirmerie. Une équipe de médicomages étaient venus la transférer au service des urgences médicales de Saint-Mangouste. James avait eu l'impression que Sirius ne lui disait pas tout, que quelque chose d'autre s'était passé, mais il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Ils étaient tous restés dans la salle commune, ensemble, à veiller en espérant recevoir des nouvelles, n'importe quoi…

McGonagall était venue en personne à l'aube leur annoncer qu'elle venait de recevoir une lettre par hibou express de la mère d'Alexia. Son état était apparemment stable, les médicomages avaient réussi à faire repartir son cœur même s'il l'avait placé en observation toute la nuit. Par mesure de précaution, elle devait rester à l'hôpital pour les prochains jours. James se souvenait d'avoir serré la main de Lily dans la sienne alors que son regard avait croisé celui de sa directrice de maison. McGonagall avait eu l'air épuisé, comme si elle aussi n'avait pas été se coucher, et pour la première fois il remarqua à quel point elle semblait avoir vieilli en seulement trois ans, depuis le début de la guerre. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante-cinq ans, pourtant elle en paraissait bien dix de plus. Il se rappela de ce qu'il s'était dit, face à face avec elle lors de son entretient d'orientation : il ne voulait pas devenir un souvenir de plus qui hanterait McGonagall. Combien d'élèves connaissait-elle qui étaient morts ou blessés aujourd'hui ? Que ressentait-elle quand elle avait dû contacter la famille d'Alexia pour leur annoncer ce qui était arrivé ?

Et surtout, la question qui le hantait, qu'est-ce qu'il devrait lui annoncer à elle s'il arrivait quelque chose à Sirius ?

Résigné, James s'affaissa contre le dossier du canapé et regarda le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

\- Cornedrue, ça va ?

Il releva la tête. Remus venait de descendre du dortoir, ses cheveux châtains encore humides et son corps mince noyé dans son pull « j'aime le chocolat noir comme mon âme ». James se demanda vraiment ce que lui et Sirius avaient en ce moment avec ce sweat, il avait l'impression de le voir partout.

\- Oui, oui… répondit-il avec un temps de retard. Et toi ? Pas trop fatigué ?

\- Etrangement non. C'est un bon mois.

Un bon mois dans leur langage était un mois où Remus n'avait pas à partir à voir Pomfresh dès la veille de la pleine lune à cause de la fatigue ou des courbatures. Heureusement que ce mois-ci était de ceux-là parce que James ne voulait plus personne à l'infirmerie avant la fin de l'année. Il avait assez donné.

Remus se laissa tomber à côté de lui, une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux ambrés.

\- Sirius est…

-… parti ? Compléta-t-il. A l'instant… Il a dit qu'il rentrerait pour ce soir…

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il ne se fera pas prendre ?

\- Moi non, mais lui avait l'air confiant… Si quelqu'un demande où il est, il s'est enfermé dans le dortoir en attendant des nouvelles d'Alex, d'accord ?

\- Noté…

Même dans ce simple mot, James entendit les doutes de Remus et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

\- Je peux encore le rattraper, dit-il, sa jambe tressautant nerveusement. Tu crois que… ?

\- Non, ça ne servirait à rien. Il a déjà décidé qu'il irait, il voulait juste ton avis par principe.

\- Par principe ? Merci, Lunard…

Remus laissa échapper un rire étouffé.

\- Je sais que Sirius t'écoute… la plupart du temps. Mais c'est parce que vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde. Essaye de lui dire non pour une fois et il t'enverra balader, comme le commun des mortels que nous sommes.

\- Sirius n'est pas…

\- Sirius est exactement comme ça, martela Remus d'un ton léger. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ou tu as fini par t'y habituer et tu ne le vois plus, mais Patmol n'est pas la personne la plus conciliante au monde. La plupart du temps, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, souvent sans réfléchir. Toi aussi, tu me diras, même si tu t'es un peu calmé je te l'accorde.

\- On s'est tous calmé…

\- Peut-être dans un sens, mais Sirius a fait de son habitude de défier le monde un mode de vie et son rapport aux autres. A force de ne pas vouloir écouter ses parents, de se rebeller contre toute forme d'autorité, il croit qu'il peut jouer les têtes brulées sans se brûler les ailes.

\- Beau jeu de mot, lâcha James.

Remus soupira et se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face complètement. La lueur du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée éclaira la cicatrice sur son visage.

\- On s'en fiche du jeu de mot, dit-il, impatient. Je parle de l'Ordre. Est-ce que tu as pensé à ce qui pourrait lui arriver ?

\- Comment ça ? Je sais qu'il y a des risques, oui, on en a parlé et…

\- Vous en avez déjà parlé ? Sans nous ? Evidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter….

\- Quoi ? On aurait dû tenir une réunion officielle ? Rétorqua James, piqué au vif.

\- Non, bien sûr que non… C'est juste que je sais comment vous fonctionner tous les deux. Il t'a convaincu d'entrer dans l'Ordre, c'est ça ?

\- Pas convaincu, je voulais déjà le faire, mais il m'a… présenté des arguments.

\- Ecoute, je me doutais que vous voudriez le faire. Moi aussi, même si je ne suis sûr que quelqu'un comme moi sera très utile mais…

\- Remus, commença-t-il à protester.

\- … j'ai peur que Sirius se mette en danger. Plus que les autres, je veux dire.

James fronça les sourcils et redressa ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Il savait ce dont parlait Remus, il n'était pas idiot et plus que tout il connaissait son meilleur ami. Sirius serait le premier à se jeter dans une bataille, à se porter volontaire pour une mission, surtout si cela signifiait sauver des vies et lutter contre la magie noire qu'il haïssait sûrement plus qu'eux tous car il la connaissait véritablement. Sauf que Sirius était aussi le genre de personne à refuser d'abandonner dans une situation critique ou à obéir lorsqu'on lui dirait non. Dumbledore était peut-être le plus grand sorcier de l'histoire après Merlin, et ils le respectaient tous énormément, mais si Sirius estimait qu'il devait outrepasser un ordre, il le ferait impulsivement.

\- Et j'ai peur que tu te mettes en danger aussi, ajouta Remus après un court silence. Pour lui.

Encore une fois, James dû admettre qu'il avait raison. Si Sirius se lançait dans une situation impossible, il le suivrait jusqu'au bout.

\- Sans parler du fait qu'il devra probablement se battre contre sa famille…

\- Je ne pense pas que Bellatrix soit un problème pour lui, contra James sincèrement.

\- Je ne parlais pas de Bellatrix.

\- Oh…

Pendant une seconde, il avait oublié Regulus. Il remarqua que Sirius n'en avait pas dit un mot lors de leur conversation en haut de la tour d'astronomie il y a plusieurs semaines. La gorge nouée, il regarda longuement Remus, incapable de former une pensée cohérente pour le rassurer. Au lieu de ça, il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : esquiver par une plaisanterie.

\- Arrête de nous analyser psychologiquement… ça fait peur.

\- Cornedrue…

\- Je lui en parlerai, d'accord ? On a encore plusieurs mois.

\- Mais…

\- Concentre-toi plutôt sur la pleine lune de ce soir, dit-il d'un air faussement dégagé. C'est pas la peine de stresser et de te fatiguer encore plus.

\- Me concentrer sur quoi ? Répliqua Remus avec sarcasme. Je n'ai rien à faire à part attendre que mes os se brisent et que je me transforme.

James tressaillit en visualisant l'image. Même s'il aimait quand Remus faisait de l'ironie, il aurait préféré qu'il s'abstienne.

\- Est-ce que si tu devenais astronaute et que tu allais dans l'espace, la lune aurait toujours un effet sur toi ? Demanda-t-il soudain avec sérieux.

\- Tu m'épuises, soupira Remus.

* * *

Sirius n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Saint-Mangouste jusqu'à aujourd'hui et c'est pour cela qu'il avait préféré venir en magicobus. Valait mieux éviter une erreur de transplanage avec son timing serré. En réalité, il n'avait jamais eu de raison de venir à l'ancestral hôpital sorcier. Lorsqu'il était malade enfant, ses parents faisaient venir le guérisseur de la famille et il était trop jeune quand sa grand-mère Melania était morte pour qu'il vienne la visiter sur son lit de mort.

Avec curiosité, il détailla les couloirs dans lesquels il déambulait depuis une dizaine de minute à la recherche de la chambre 205. Le deuxième étage était entièrement consacré au service des virus et microbes magiques, ce qui englobait les maladies comme la dragoncelle ou les disparitions pathologiques, mais aussi les maladies chroniques d'origine sorcière dont souffrait Alexia. Des médicomages s'agitaient dans tous les sens et Sirius manqua de se faire bousculer par une petite sorcière en uniforme vert qui poussait un chariot de fourniture. Elle lui adressa une excuse précipitée et un sourire devant son air perdu avant de tourner à l'angle, trois seringues lévitant derrière elle.

Il tenta de se remémorer une fois de plus les indications que lui avait données la dame de l'accueil d'une voix monocorde, l'air profondément ennuyé par le sorcier au nez en forme de trompe qui n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer dans la salle d'attente. A bout de patience et de temps à perdre, il arrêta une infirmière qui le dépassait au pas course, une pile de dossiers dans les bras.

\- Excusez-moi, interpella-t-il, je cherche la chambre 205. Pour une visite.

\- Au bout du couloir à gauche, indiqua-t-elle. Juste là-bas.

Elle désigna une porte d'un geste du menton, faute de pouvoir tendre le bras, et Sirius la remercia avant d'avancer. Il trouva la chambre immédiatement. Le numéro était gravé sur une petite plaque en bronze, juste au-dessus de l'embrasure, et le nom d'Alexia avait été inscrit sur une note qui se déploya à son approche pour donner toutes ses informations.

 _Cassidy_

 _Alexia_

 _15 avril 1960 – 17 ans_

 _Maladie chronique d'origine magique – fibrosis pulmonis dite « mutation respiratoire du dragon »_

 _Médicomage référant : Calypso Taylor_

 _Dernier examen : aujourd'hui à 7h42_

Sirius contempla longuement la note, la gorge serrée, avant de tourner les yeux vers la vitre qui donnait sur l'intérieur de la chambre. Le rideau avait dû être tiré à la va vite car il arriva à voir par l'interstice.

Assise dans son lit, le dos calé contre des coussins, Alexia était en train de jouer aux cartes avec une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait trop pour ne pas être sa sœur. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré officiellement car Sarah Cassidy avait quitté Poudlard l'année où ils étaient arrivés, mais Sirius la reconnut d'après la photo de famille qu'Alexia gardait avec elle au château. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux châtains que sa cadette, même si ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus mais marrons et qu'elle n'avait pas la minceur de sa sœur. Il repéra aussi Mathieu, le frère aîné, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre en train de rire. Son corps athlétique paraissait trop grand pour cet espace réduit, voire pour l'exiguïté de la pièce tout entière.

La fratrie éclata de rire ensemble alors que Sarah jetait ses cartes sur la petite table d'un air scandalisé et Sirius devina qu'elle venait de perdre. Pendant une seconde, il revit son propre frère, la marque des ténèbres étalée sur son avant-bras. Son estomac se retourna et il toqua à la porte pour chasser le souvenir.

Sans attendre de réponse, il poussa le battant. Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

\- Sirius ! S'exclama Alexia, abasourdie.

\- Tiens, l'amoureux est arrivé…

\- Matt, rabroua Sarah, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Bonjour, entre, entre !

Ses pieds semblèrent avancer tout seul. Il détailla Alexia du regard, sans prendre la peine d'essayer d'être subtil. Son cœur cognait trop fort contre ses côtes pour qu'il écoute le peu de raison qui lui restait après une nuit sans dormir. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était étendue sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, immobile et livide, et son corps se soulevait tandis que Pomfresh tentait de la réanimer. Moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, c'était comme si rien n'était arrivé. Sa peau avait repris des couleurs, ses yeux bleus brillaient de vivacité… elle respirait.

\- T'as une tête à faire peur, Black, commenta Mathieu.

\- Et toi toujours ta tête de troll, Cassidy, répliqua-t-il sans réfléchir à son ancien capitaine.

Les deux sœurs éclatèrent de rire.

\- Je refuse qu'il entre dans la famille si c'est pour me faire traiter comme ça !

\- Mathieu, grommela Alexia en rougissant. Va me chercher de l'eau au lieu de parler.

\- Oh on doit vous laisser seuls c'est ça ? Je ne sais pas si…

\- Allez viens, Matt, soupira Sarah avant de le saisir par le bras pour le tirer sur ses pieds. On revient dans dix minutes, d'accord ?

\- Dix minutes ? Ils ont le temps de nous faire un neveu ou une nièce en dix minutes !

Sarah referma la porte fermement dans leur dos en poussant son frère dans le couloir. Alexia lui sourit, gênée, et passa une main dans ses cheveux en une vaine tentative pour les remettre en ordre.

\- Désolée… marmonna-t-elle. Je crois que c'est sa façon à lui dédramatiser. Maman et Charles sont partis se reposer vers 4h du matin et ils ont pris le relais, la nuit a été longue pour tout le monde…

Au moins les Cassidy avaient pu se relayer, songea-t-il en repensant à sa propre nuit, assis sur un fauteuil de la salle commune à sentir chaque seconde défiler.

\- Tu vas rester au milieu de la chambre sans parler encore longtemps ?

\- Princesse…

Sa voix sonna plus rêche qu'il ne s'y attendait.

\- Je vais bien, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en voyant son expression. Je vais bien maintenant, je te le promets.

Il en était venu à détester cette phrase. Elle n'était jamais vraie et ne le serai jamais.

\- Sirius, souffla-t-elle. Je suis tellement désolée…

\- Désolée pour quoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir.

\- Je sais bien, mais ce n'était pas… enfin je veux dire…

Elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec le bout de sa couverture, l'ai mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux dire, avoua-t-elle finalement. Mais ma question tient toujours : tu vas rester là longtemps ?

Sirius sourit devant son entêtement. Il traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle sur le lit. En une seconde, sa main se glissa dans la sienne. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il ressentit une vague de soulagement en sentant son pouls battre vivement sous sa peau. Il était peut-être erratique et rapide, signe qu'elle était nerveuse, mais il battait. Et pour l'instant, c'est la seule chose dont Sirius avait besoin.

\- McGonagall t'as laissé venir ici ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Pas vraiment… J'ai pris le magicobus en bus, je dois rentrer ce soir pour le dîner avant que quelqu'un remarque mon absence.

\- Sirius, si tu te fais prendre…

\- On s'en fiche, ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas, assura-t-il en écartant le problème d'un geste de la main. Les médicomages savent ce que tu as eu ? Ce qui a provoqué la crise ?

\- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête, pas encore. Le docteur Tayler dit qu'il veut vérifier plusieurs variables, j'ai pas tout compris… Mais je pense que je suis coincée ici pour quelques jours au moins.

\- Et les cours ?

Et moi ? pensa-t-il égoïstement.

\- Je rattraperai en revenant… Heureusement que j'ai Lily, elle me prendra mes notes. Enfin, sauf pour la divination, ça je compte sur toi ou Dorcas. Mais les Aspics vont être une catastrophe, si je les loupes et que je dois redoubler…

Alexia détourna les yeux et sa voix se réduisit à un murmure.

\- Premièrement, si tu espères plus de deux phrases cohérentes de mes notes de divination, abandonne tout de suite. Et tu ne vas pas rater tes Aspics, tes notes sont bonnes en sortilèges et en défense…

\- Et j'ai eu un P en histoire la magie, un D en potion et tout juste un A en métamorphose…

\- Quoi ? Quand ?

\- Aux examens blancs. Les options et le devoir que vous m'aviez fait en sortilège m'ont sauvé mon trimestre mais quand même. Depuis quelques mois j'ai l'impression de ne pas arriver à tenir le rythme, j'ai mal à la tête, je suis fatiguée même pendant les cours. Si les médicomages ne trouvent pas un moyen de m'aider et que je dois redoubler alors que vous… tous vous…

Sirius n'eut pas besoin qu'elle termine. Ils entreraient dans l'Ordre, ils s'engageraient contre les mangemorts, et elle resterait derrière. Ils ne pourraient plus se voir, à part de rares fois pendant les vacances scolaires ou les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, seulement lorsque les missions le permettraient. Mais ça resterait dangereux. Il ne pourrait pas lui parler de ce qu'il vivait, pas complètement du moins, afin de ne pas compromettre les informations de l'Ordre.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sirius vit Alexia se mettre à pleurer. Elle ne fondit pas en larmes comme le jour où ils avaient rompu, après leur dispute, mais un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle baissa la tête pour se cacher derrière ses cheveux.

\- Alex…

\- Désolée, désolée, balbutia-t-elle. Je sais que tu détestes quand on pleure…

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Qui a dit ça ?

\- James, avoua-t-elle. Il me l'a dit un jour en quatrième année, je ne sais plus pourquoi, mais ça m'est restée en tête. Il a dit que tu n'aimais pas quand les autres pleuraient sans raison.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire tout ce que dit James, tu sais, sourit-t-il. Et je pense qu'après ce qui t'es arrivée, tu as le droit de pleurer si tu veux.

\- Justement, je ne veux pas même pas…

Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et releva ses yeux rougis vers Sirius. Il lut la peine gravée sur son visage.

\- J'en ai marre, murmura-t-elle, j'en ai marre de vivre comme ça à moitié. Je ne peux pas courir, je ne peux pas aller quelque part sur un coup de tête sans avoir pris ma potion, je ne peux pas jouer au Quidditch ou transplaner, je ne pourrais sûrement pas me battre pour l'Ordre…

\- Arrête avec l'Ordre, on s'en fiche, coupa-t-il. Il n'y a pas que des missions sur le terrain, tu pourras aider autrement. Si tu crois une seconde qu'on te laisserait derrière, Alex…

\- Mais…

Sirius inspira profondément. Dernièrement, il avait compris une chose. Il ne pouvait pas attendre des personnes autour de lui qu'elles comprennent ce qu'il pensait, ni qu'elles voient derrière sa façade. Si Regulus s'était éloigné, s'il l'avait perdu, c'était parce qu'il avait été trop fier pour aller vers lui, trop centré sur lui-même pour tenter de comprendre ce que son petit frère ressentait. Il ne referait plus la même erreur.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, dit-il d'un ton brusque, incertain de la façon dont s'y prendre. Juste écoute parce que je pense que t'as besoin de l'entendre. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça m'a fait de te voir hier… sans respirer, sans bouger. Je t'ai porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie en étant persuadé que tu étais morte. Bordel, t'étais juste là, blanche comme si t'étais… comme si t'étais morte, Alex, vraiment. Je te jure que pendant quelques minutes j'ai cru qu'il était trop tard. Et j'étais terrifié. J'étais terrifié comme jamais j'ai été terrifié parce que j'ai réalisé que je pouvais te perdre en une fraction de seconde. Toute la nuit, je me suis dit que je vous avais perdu tous les deux aujourd'hui. Donc je veux te le dire une bonne fois pour toute, princesse. Je t'aime. Et ça veut dire que je serai là jusqu'au bout, je ne te laisse pas. Je n'ai pas pu tenir beaucoup de promesse dans ma vie, mais tu peux compter sur celle-ci.

Le souffle court, Sirius resserra sa prise sur sa main. Il veilla à ne pas détourner le regard et il sentit son ventre se serrer en voyant les yeux d'Alexia s'emplirent de larmes à nouveau.

\- Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de vexant c'est ça ? Remus m'a déjà dit que je devais…

\- Non, non, assura-t-elle, la voix enrouée. Au contraire. Merci. T'avais raison, j'avais besoin de l'entendre… et encore désolée…

\- Tu t'excuses encore une fois, je quitte la pièce.

Alexia se mit à rire. L'air apaisé, elle posa la tête contre son épaule, dans le creux de son cou. Il la vit hésiter une seconde avant de briser le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « nous perdre tous les deux » ?

\- On en parlera plus tard… Juste Reg, comme d'habitude…

\- Comment ça ?

Brusquement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, le sauvant d'une explication qu'il n'était sûrement pas prêt à avoir. Sarah entra la première, une tasse de café dans chaque main, suivie par Mathieu qui leur adressa un regard suggestif.

\- On est de retour, annonça-t-il comme si ce n'était pas évident.

\- Oh Alex, s'exclama Sarah, t'as pleuré ?

Sirius ne manque pas de louper le coup d'œil accusateur en sa direction.

\- C'est rien, dit Alexia en souriant. Vraiment, ça va beaucoup mieux.

\- T'es sûre ? Sinon j'avais quelque chose à vous dire qui pouvait te remonter le moral, je pourrais l'annoncer maintenant mais…

\- Je déteste qu'on pique ma curiosité comme ça, lança Mathieu. Crache-le morceau.

Alexia s'était redressée sans pour autant lâcher sa main, curieuse. Sirius remercia intérieurement la jeune femme d'avoir détourné l'attention.

\- Je…je voulais que maman soit là, mais je pourrais lui dire après…

\- Sarah !

\- Je suis enceinte.

Un silence abasourdi accueillit la révélation et même Sirius se trouva à court de mots. Il dévisagea la sœur d'Alexia alors qu'elle glissait lentement sa main, où il remarqua pour la première fois qu'une alliance brillait à son doigt, contre son ventre encore plat.

\- Par Merlin… lâcha Mathieu.

\- Je vais être tata ! Cria Alexia, l'air euphorique. Merlin, je vais être tata !

Sarah hocha la tête et les deux sœurs se tombèrent dans les bras en riant.

\- Sirius, je vais être tata ! Répéta-t-elle.

\- Je conseille Elvendork comme prénom, se contenta-t-il de répondre, amusé. En plus, ça marche autant pour une fille qu'un garçon.

\- Tais-toi un peu Black, rétorqua Mathieu avant de se joindre à l'accolade entre les deux filles.

Sirius s'exécuta avec plaisir. Il se contenta d'observer la famille, un sentiment indescriptible dans la poitrine. Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu.

* * *

James tourna la page du _Quidditch à travers les âges_ , qu'il devait bien avoir lu une dizaine fois, et réalisa que lire sur un sport était certes intéressant mais beaucoup moins passionnant que de le pratiquer dans la vraie vie. Il était à deux doigts de braver la pluie dehors pour aller jouer lorsque Lily et Peter passèrent le trou du portrait. Il lui portrait son sac en riant alors qu'elle était en train de s'attacher les cheveux, et Remus leur fit un signe pour qu'ils les rejoignent.

\- Lily ne sait pas marcher et faire une queue-de-cheval en même temps, dénonça Peter immédiatement en se laissant tomber à côté de Remus sur le canapé.

\- C'est faux, protesta-t-elle. C'est mon sac qui m'a déséquilibré et l'escalier a bougé !

\- Si tu veux vivre dans une illusion, très bien…

Lily plissa les yeux.

\- James ? Je déteste tes amis.

\- Je suis vexé.

\- Pas toi, Remus. Tu ne comptes pas, tu es mon ami à moi.

\- Eh, intervint James, amusé. Ne me pique pas Lunard, il était à moi en premier.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Remus, comme pour lui demander de confirmer, et celui-ci leva les mains, battant en retrait.

\- Je refuse de prendre parti, déclara-t-il. Je vais plutôt aller terminer ma conclusion pour le devoir de métamorphose.

\- Quel devoir de métamorphose ? Demanda Peter, paniqué.

\- Celui à rendre pour mercredi. Ne me dis pas que t'as oublié de le noter ?

James réprima un rire devant l'expression déconfite de Peter et Lily lui donna une tape sur le bras, les sourcils foncés. Elle n'avait pas si déteint sur lui que cela finalement.

\- Allez viens, soupira Remus. Je vais t'aider.

Il se leva avec Peter et remonta au dortoir. Lily piqua leur place, ramenant ses jambes sous elle, et James abandonna avec plaisir son livre sur la table basse. Il détailla les quelques tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient ses jours et son nez avant de s'amuser en la voyant rougir.

\- T'as réussi à dormir un peu ce matin ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, quelques heures… Même si ça faisait bizarre sans Alex dans le dortoir.

\- Je comprends…

Au début, avant qu'ils ne réussissent à devenir des animagi, il passait la nuit à se retourner dans son lit jusqu'à l'aube car il savait que Remus n'était pas là.

\- Justement, je voulais te demander un service, dit Lily en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Ce que tu veux.

\- Tu pourrais prendre mon tour de ronde ce soir ? J'ai mes cours de tutorat à préparer pour demain, et avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier je n'ai pas eu le temps… J'ai deux élèves de deuxièmes années qui ont vraiment besoin d'aide en potions, je ne peux pas arriver sans avoir rien fait… Et là tout de suite je dois terminer mes traductions de runes.

\- Tu devais patrouiller à quelle heure ?

\- Après le dîner, de 19h30 à 22h30. Enfin, ça débordera sûrement jusqu'à 23h, Livia Fawley est malade, elle ne pourra sûrement pas prendre son tour.

James sentit son cœur couler au creux de son ventre. Immédiatement, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter. Il devait aller ouvrir le passage à Sirius à 19h avant de partir en vitesse au saule cogneur. L'hiver, et surtout au mois de mars, la nuit tombait plus tôt, ce qui signifiait que les effets de la pleine lune agissaient plus tôt et plus longtemps aussi.

\- Désolé, impossible… je dois… enfin je suis pas libre…

\- Oh… souffla Lily. Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas entraînement de Quidditch le samedi, ni le soir… ?

\- Non, évidemment, mais je… je dois aider Peter avec le devoir de métamorphose.

\- Remus est en train de le faire.

\- C'est la pleine lune, il ne pourra pas l'aider après le dîner.

\- Mais tu pourras l'aider demain, objecta Lily. Le devoir est pour lundi. Tu n'as qu'à faire ça avec lui demain pendant que je serai au tutorat et comme ça tu peux me remplacer ce soir. Affaire réglée !

Le raisonnement parfaitement logique de Lily fit accélérer le cœur de James. Son esprit tourna à vide et il paniqua, conscient qu'il devait trouver une excuse. Vite. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Il faisait confiance à Lily, évidemment, mais le secret des animagi était un secret entre les Maraudeurs. Un secret qui ne lui appartenait pas seulement. Ils risquaient tous Azkaban pour ne pas s'être enregistrés sur le registre officiel du Ministère, ils risquaient le renvoie pour avoir menti au directeur, ce n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère.

\- Pas possible non plus, s'entendit-il répondre d'une voix atone, je dois recopier mes notes de divination pour Alexia dimanche. Elle a loupé les cours donc il faut que je lui passe les miens, tu comprends…

Si James avait pu, il se serait jeté dans le lac noir ou enterrer au plus profond du désert. Même à ses propres oreilles, son excuse sonnait comme un mensonge éhonté, et Lily plissa les yeux, l'incrédulité peinte sur son visage.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Demanda-t-elle finalement. La divination ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu ne prends pas de notes en divination, tu te contentes de raconter n'importe quoi avec Sirius pendant toute l'heure.

\- C'est faux, je dois recopier mes notes…

\- Très bien alors montre-les moi, vas-y, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras. Va les chercher.

James visualisa instantanément les trois lignes qu'il avait griffonné au dernier cours et écarta la simple éventualité d'obtempérer. Imperturbable, Lily le dévisageait et il eut l'impression de faire un bond dans le temps à l'époque où elle le détestait cordialement. Il ressentit un coup au cœur devant ce constat.

\- Lily…

\- Te fatigue pas, coupa-t-elle froidement. J'ai compris. Si tu n'avais pas envie de le faire, il suffisait de me le dire franchement.

\- C'est pas ça… Lily attends !

Il bondit sur ses pieds et la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne pose le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles. Il l'attrapa par le coude et elle fit volte-face, les yeux étincelants.

\- Crois-moi, j'aurais vraiment voulu, mais je ne peux pas ce soir…

\- Et tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi pour me dire pourquoi ?

\- Le problème n'est pas là, dit-il, frustré. Bien sûr que je te fais confiance.

\- Tu m'excuseras si je ne te crois pas. De toute façon, ne bouleverse pas tes plans pour moi, continuez à faire vos blagues idiotes ou à sortir en douce après le couvre-feu, je me débrouillerai pour les rondes.

Sans lui laisser une chance de répondre, elle tourna les talons, sa longue queue de cheval rousse battant ses épaules.

\- Lily ! Appela-t-il. Lily, ce n'est vraiment pas pour ça, attends… Lily !


	34. Chapitre 31: Noble rencontre à Ste-Mango

Chapitre XXXI : Noble rencontre à Saint-Mangouste

\- James, elle ne voudra jamais… Laisse tomber.

\- Chut !

James agita la main pour lui ordonner de se taire, l'oreille plaquée contre la porte en bois du bureau de leur directrice de maison. Derrière lui, Marlène et Sirius échangèrent un regard éloquent.

\- Sérieusement, James, s'impatienta-t-il. Soit tu toques, soit on retourne dans la salle commune.

\- D'accord, d'accord… J'ai la lettre ? Oui, là, voilà… Prêts ?

\- Depuis une éternité.

\- Oubliez pas, vous me laisser parler.

Sans attendre de réponse, James donna trois coups secs et Sirius inspira un grand coup lorsque le battant s'ouvrit sur McGonagall. Elle haussa un sourcil en les découvrant sur le seuil de son bureau et sa main se crispa imperceptiblement autour de la poignée en bronze.

\- Potter et Black… je sens que cela va être long. Et miss McKinnon, j'avoue ma surprise de vous trouver ici tous les trois. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- On aimerait vous demander quelque chose, professeur, dit James avec aplomb. Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ?

Pendant une infime seconde, Sirius fut persuadé que McGonagall allait leur claquer la porte au nez, comme une sorte de revanche pour tous les points qu'ils avaient fait perdre à Gryffondor depuis le début de leur scolarité, mais elle s'effaça finalement pour les laisser entrer.

La pièce était décorée de tissu en tartan purement écossais ainsi que d'une immense bibliothèque dédiée à la métamorphose et bénéficiait de la lumière du quatrième étage. Le soleil venait frapper les coupes de Quidditch, toutes plus grosses et brillantes les unes que les autres, alignées sur une étagère.

D'un pas ferme, McGonagall contourna son bureau et se rassit en leur indiquant de prendre place sur les trois chaises qui lui faisaient face. Sirius s'exécuta et s'installa sur celle de droite qui était le plus proche de la porte, juste au cas où la conversation tournerait court, ce qu'elle ne manquerait probablement de faire. McGonagall les détailla du regard un à un, puisa croisa les mains et se pencha légèrement vers eux.

\- Bien, dit-elle, je vous écoute.

\- Voilà professeur, on voulait vous parler d'Alexia Cassidy, commença James. Comme vous le savez, elle est à Sainte-Mangouste depuis quatre jours et évidemment elle nous manque à tous…

\- C'est tout à fait compréhensible, monsieur Potter. Cependant, et vous le comprenez j'en suis sûre, les médicomages n'ont pas encore jugé bon qu'il était temps pour miss Cassidy de revenir au château. Cela ne serait tarder, la fin de la semaine tout au plus. Nous ne sommes que mardi, encore un peu de patience.

\- Mais elle est toute seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital, ce n'est pas vraiment idéal pour elle…

\- Sa famille est auprès d'elle autant qu'elle le peut.

\- Justement, on aimerait lui rendre visite Juste quelques heures, pour lui remonter le moral.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait même pas cillé, il devait lui accorder ça. De l'autre côté, Marlène dévisageait leur directrice avec espoir. Pourtant, il savait que la partie difficile commençait. Poudlard ne laissait pas ses élèves sortirent comme ça.

\- C'est un sentiment très louable, Potter, admit McGonagall, l'air véritablement touchée. Toutefois, je ne peux pas vous permettre de quitter l'école sans autorisation et miss Cassidy ne peut pas recevoir tout votre groupe d'amis en visite.

\- On sait, on y a déjà pensé, dit James. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est mis d'accord. Sirius et Marlène devraient y aller. Et pour les autorisations, ajouta-t-il en tirant une feuille pliée de sa poche, les parents de Marlène ont envoyé la sienne signée ce matin par hibou express.

Il la tendit à McGonagall qui s'en saisit avant d'enfiler ses lunettes pour l'examiner. Elle fronça les sourcils et releva la tête vers eux.

\- Je vois que vous aviez tout prévu… Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir en pleine semaine, vous avez des cours auxquels assister il me semble.

\- Justement… S'ils vont rendre visite à Alexia demain, le seul cours qu'on a le mercredi de 10h à 12h c'est métamorphose donc…

\- J'en suis parfaitement consciente, monsieur Potter, coupa-t-elle, c'est moi qui l'enseigne. Seulement, votre emploi du temps allégé en Aspics est fait pour que vous ayez le temps de réviser, pas pour que vous sortiez de Poudlard.

\- Mais professeur, c'est exceptionnel… Sirius et Marlène n'ont pratiquement que des Optimals en métamorphose, on leur donnera nos notes de cours et ils seront de retour avant le dîner. Vous avez juste à donner votre accord.

\- Ah Potter… soupira McGonagall. Avec vous, tout parait si simple. Admettons que je donne mon accord, miss McKinnon pourra donc faire l'allée retour dans la journée. Mais concernant monsieur Black ?

Sirius serra les dents. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter la proposition de James d'aller voir leur professeur alors qu'il avait parfaitement réussi à se glisser en dehors du château dimanche sans se faire pendre. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait juste recommencé demain, mais Marlène refusait d'enfreindre les règles et de risquer le renvoi. Lily l'avait appris aussi et lui avait passé un savon sur son inconscience dont Sirius rêvait encore la nuit. Même James avait eu droit à une crise de la part d'Evans qui lui reprochait de ne pas l'avoir dissuadé. De toute façon, depuis ce week-end, elle paraissait glaciale avec lui parce qu'ils s'étaient disputés et Sirius ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Si James mettait autant d'effort à tenter de convaincre McGonagall, c'était pour prouver à Lily qu'il pouvait se rattraper et faire les choses dans les règles.

\- On reconnait que c'est un peu plus compliqué pour Sirius, reconnu James d'un ton prudent. Mais écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout.

\- Ais-le choix ?

\- Avec tout mon respect, professeur…

\- J'ai entendu maintes fois dans mon bureau cette formule que votre jeunesse emploie bien souvent, et pourtant elle est rarement suivit de paroles respectueuses, commenta McGonagall. Mais allez-y, je vous écoute.

James hésita pour la première fois, sentant probablement qu'il était en terrain glissant. D'un geste nerveux, il remonta ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

\- Sirius est majeur, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Techniquement, d'après la loi, il est responsable de lui-même et n'est plus sous l'autorité de ses parents.

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Même majeur, il est reste élève de cette école et à ce titre je ne peux lui permettre de sortir du château sans un accord parental ou d'une autorité légale.

Elle venait de confirmer ce que Sirius savait déjà et il croisa les bras, impatient. Evidemment, James ne se laissa pas décourager, il avait préparé ses arguments depuis la veille.

\- Professeur, vous savez que Sirius ne vit plus chez lui depuis l'année dernière…

\- J'ai conscience de la… situation particulière, dirons-nous, de monsieur Black, répondit-elle d'un air sincère. Néanmoins, d'un point de vue juridique, même s'il est majeur, j'ai toujours besoin de l'autorisation de ses parents lorsqu'il s'agit de ce genre de prise de décision qui concerne l'école. Je suis désolée, mais je peux donner mon accord uniquement pour miss McKinnon si elle le souhaite.

\- James, allez, tu vois bien que… tenta Sirius.

\- Et si je vous disais que ma mère a envoyé une autorisation et se propose de l'accompagner en personne à Sainte-Mangouste ? Elle s'y rend de toute façon tous les mercredis pour récupérer les examens de mon père, elle pourrait être garante de lui en dehors de Poudlard ?

\- A moins que votre mère ait adopté monsieur Black sans que j'en aie été informée, ça ne me parait pas non plus possible.

\- Honnêtement, c'est tout comme, parfois je crois qu'elle préfère Sirius à moi.

Sirius aurait juré, mortifié, que la bouche de McGonagall tressaillit en une esquisse de sourire et Marlène étouffa un rire amusé.

\- Et si j'ajoutais que mon père le convoque officiellement comme témoin sur le dossier de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard et que donc il se doit de sortir de Poudlard par injonction ministérielle ?

\- Vous voulez me faire croire que le second en chef du bureau des Aurors, qui se trouve être votre père par le plus grand des hasards, a soudain besoin de voir un de mes étudiants dans une affaire vieille de plusieurs mois et pour laquelle aucune nouvelle information n'a été recensée ? Tout ça le jour précis où ce dit étudiant veut quitter Poudlard alors même qu'il n'a pas d'autorisation parentale ?

\- Précisément, acquiesça James avec un grand sourire. Tenez, il m'a envoyé la lettre.

Pour la seconde fois, et avec une confiance renouvelée, James tendit un parchemin scellé à leur directrice. Le cœur battant, Sirius tenta de ne pas montrer sa surprise pour maintenir l'illusion que tout était parfaitement prévu. Marlène n'arriva pas si bien à maîtriser son expression et il la vit écarquiller les yeux avant de dévisager James. Ce dernier ne leur accorda aucune attention, trop concentré sur sa mission.

S'ils n'étaient pas si près d'arriver à leur but, Sirius aurait traîné James en dehors du bureau sur le champ. A aucun moment il ne lui avait parlé de cette fameuse injonction ministérielle. La tentative avec Euphemia qui se porterait garante de lui avait été décidée, oui, mais certainement pas l'excuse du bureau des Aurors.

McGonagall reposa le parchemin lentement et soupira.

\- Potter… Votre audace m'étonnera toujours.

\- Merci, répondit James. Enfin je crois…

\- Très bien. Je suppose qu'avec ce document, et puisque monsieur Black est effectivement majeur, je n'ai aucune raison de m'opposer aux demandes des Aurors. Toutefois, comme nous savons tous ici qu'il n'est en réalité pas convoqué pour témoigner, j'aimerais que sa visite à Sainte-Mangouste soit tout de même supervisée par Euphemia Potter. Voyez ça comme ma condition pour accepter de fermer les yeux et je transmettrai ce document au directeur.

Sirius dévisagea McGonagall, à deux doigts de lui demander si elle était sérieuse, mais James le prit de vitesse.

\- Aucun problème, accepta-t-il. Elle sera là.

\- Parfait. Je vais donc régler les détails de demain avec miss McKinnon et monsieur Black.

\- Donc… je dois partir ?

\- C'est cela même, monsieur Potter. Nous vous remercions.

James sembla hésiter une seconde, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Marlène ou Sirius ne demande à ce qu'il reste, mais le silence se prolongea et il se leva lentement, son sac sur l'épaule. Sirius croisa son regard juste avant qu'il ne sorte et lui adressa un signe de la main ironique.

James ressortit dans le couloir. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que la porte du bureau ne se referme fut McGonagall qui demandait aux autres s'ils voulaient un biscuit.

* * *

Les boucles brunes d'Euphemia, coupées au niveau de la nuque, rebondissaient légèrement sous son chapeau à large bord tandis qu'elle remontait la rue d'un pas ferme. Derrière elle, Sirius et Marlène couraient presque pour ne pas la perdre parmi la foule des passants qui se pressaient pour attraper le prochain métro.

\- Comment elle fait pour aller si vite ? Demanda Marlène essoufflée.

\- Elle a élevé James, répondit-il simplement. Ça donnerait une bonne endurance à n'importe qui.

\- Pas faux… Attention !

Sirius se décala juste à temps pour éviter un homme en costume. Il attrapa le bras de Marlène pour ne pas être séparé d'elle et ils reprirent leur chemin à contrecourant jusqu'au bout de la rue où Euphemia les attendait à l'angle. Elle haussa un sourcil, l'air amusé.

\- Je croyais que les jeunes étaient en forme, commenta-t-elle. Vous arrivez à suivre ?

\- Oui madame…

\- Vous feriez bien, sinon c'est à moi que McGonagall s'en prendra.

Elle se détourna ensuite pour indiquer la raison de leur venue au mannequin de la vitrine de Purge & Pionce Ltd. Sirius n'en revenait toujours pas que McGonagall ait accepté de fermer les yeux sur sa convocation ministérielle fictive et il la voyait peut-être autrement désormais.

A l'accueil, il adressa un signe de tête à la sorcière derrière le comptoir, celle qui était déjà là lors de sa précédente visite. Elle avait l'air moins à cran sans l'homme à la trompe d'éléphant dans sa salle d'attente. Les couloirs, eux, étaient toujours aussi animés et des médicomages couraient dans tous les sens. Avec les nouvelles attaques de mangemorts en banlieue de Londres, les services de l'hôpital étaient débordés. Marlène regarda longuement à travers la vitre d'une chambre une petite fille, dans les bras de sa mère, qui pleurait alors qu'un médicomage tentait de l'examiner et Sirius la poussa en avant pour ne pas qu'elle s'attarde.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant la chambre 205. En entrant, Sirius constata que le frère et la sœur d'Alexia n'étaient plus là… contrairement à sa mère et son beau-père. Le couple était assis sur des chaises près de la fenêtre et Charles, le moldu dont Sirius n'avait jusqu'à présent qu'entendu parler, semblait mal à l'aise dans cet environnement sorcier.

\- Bonjour, dit Euphemia avec un sourire poli. J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas…

Mrs Cassidy parut surprise et ce fut Alexia elle-même qui rompit le silence en poussant un cri de joie en les apercevant.

\- Marlène ! Sirius ! Vous avez pu venir !

\- Surprise !

\- Salut princesse…

Elle les engloutit dans une étreinte quand ils s'approchèrent de son lit. Par rapport à dimanche, son visage avait repris des couleurs et elle paraissait plus énergique, plus vivante. Assise en tailleur au-dessus de sa couverture, elle avait l'air prêt à sortir de l'hôpital sur le champ.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais en pleine semaine de cours, avoua-t-elle, comment tu as fait pour sortir de l'école ?

Sirius nota qu'elle jeta un regard prudent vers les adultes présents et il la remercia intérieurement de ne pas parler ouvertement de son escapade quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Par convocation ministérielle, annonça-t-il d'un air suffisant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce qu'il veut dire, intervint Marlène, c'est que James lui a arrangé le coup. Sans autorisation parentale, on a dû un peu contourner le règlement et il se trouve que le second en chef du bureau des Aurors a une certaine autorité.

\- Il a fait ça ? Et McGo l'a cru ?

\- Non évidemment… dit Sirius. Mais elle a accepté de fermer les yeux à conditions qu'Euphemia nous accompagne.

Alexia releva la tête vers la mère de James, étonnée. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide.

\- Merci beaucoup…

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle. Je devais venir de toute façon. Je suis désolée de ce qui t'arrive, j'espère que tu iras vite mieux. Qu'est-ce que tu as déjà ? Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Charles Harkness. Les médicomages ont dit quelque chose ?

\- Euh… Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à tout ça, avoua-t-il, perdu. C'est une sorte de mucoviscidose… et un dragon…

Alexia roula des yeux.

\- On appelle ça une _fibrosis pulmonis_ , expliqua Mrs Cassidy d'un ton patient. Ça ressemble à la mucoviscidose chez les moldus, du moins pour quelques symptômes. Certains médicomages l'ont renommé « mutation respiratoire du dragon » parce que la maladie a d'abord été identifiée en Europe de l'Est justement sur des dragons. Très peu de sorcier en souffre et les traitements sont encore malheureusement expérimentaux…

\- Je vois, murmura Euphemia. Encore désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, rassura-t-elle avec un sourire sincère. C'est déjà gentil de votre part de venir rendre visite à Alex. Vous êtes la mère de Sirius ?

La question, bien qu'innocente, plongea la pièce dans un silence inattendu. Marlène écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'Alexia dévisageait sa propre mère qui parut déboussolée une seconde par la soudaine tension ambiante.

Personne n'avait encore osé poser cette question, tout simplement parce que tout le monde chez les sorciers connaissait la réponse. Le coup d'éclat de l'héritier des Black qui claquaient la porte à des siècles de tradition aurait pu figurer dans la Gazette si l'influence d'Arcturus, son grand-père, ne s'étendait pas jusque dans la rédaction du journal. Mais Mrs Cassidy avait quitté le monde magique après ses études. Elle avait coupé les ponts, élevé ses enfants, s'était remarié à un moldu. Les drames et aléas des Black étaient certainement la dernière de ses préoccupations avec une fille enceinte et une fille malade.

Quant à Euphemia, elle l'avait accueilli, l'avait rassuré… Comme une mère ? Sirius n'en savait rien. Walburga n'avait jamais été un modèle lorsqu'il s'agissait de la maternité. S'il devait reconnaître des qualités à la harpie, il pouvait lui accorder sa connaissance des potions, poisons, et autres antidotes, ou encore sa puissance en sortilèges complexes. La tendresse maternelle en revanche aurait été pour elle une chaîne de plus qui l'attachait à sa condition de femme et d'épouse.

Le cœur battant, Sirius croisa le regard d'Euphemia juste avant qu'elle ne réponde d'une voix ferme :

\- On peut dire ça, oui.

\- Sirius habite chez les Potter, maman, je te l'ai déjà dit, ajouta Alexia, embarrassée.

\- Oh oui bien sûr… j'avais oublié…

\- Vous avez sûrement d'autres choses à penser en ce moment, dit-elle en agitant la main.

Alors que la conversation des deux femmes dérivait, Sirius se pencha vers Alexia et murmura à son oreille pour ne pas être entendu :

\- Je peux te laisser avec Marlène deux minutes ? Je reviens.

\- Oui, oui… tu vas bien ?

\- Juste besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Ok…

Ignorant le coup d'œil surpris de Marlène et celui inquiet d'Euphemia, il traversa la pièce et en sortit aussi vite qu'il y était entré dans sa hâte de revoir Alexia. Dès que la porte se referma dans son dos, il s'adossa au mur et expira longuement.

Immédiatement, une vague de soulagement s'abattit sur lui. S'il avait été seul, il en aurait sûrement éclaté de rire. L'image d'Alexia, inconsciente et les lèvres bleues, se heurtaient dans son esprit à celle d'aujourd'hui. Elle allait bien. Elle allait mieux. Elle était vivante. Il l'entendit rire avec Marlène à l'intérieur de la chambre. Pendant la nuit où ils avaient tous attendu dans la salle commune, sans nouvelle, il avait essayé d'imaginer la perdre. Ne plus jamais la voir ni l'entendre rire. Il avait eu l'impression de sentir son monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Durant des heures, cette idée l'avait terrifié alors que la vision de la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de son petit frère ne cessait de revenir en même temps, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à affronter l'un entièrement sans que l'autre ne vienne le hanter.

Le lendemain, après son retour de Sainte-Mangouste en cachette, il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer comme d'habitude toute la nuit de la pleine lune. Epuisé, il avait plusieurs fois manqué de laisser le loup s'échapper avant que le cerf ne lui barre le passage. James s'était montré particulièrement nerveux quand il s'était retransformé et avait même suggérer de trouver une clairière plus profondément dans les bois pour éviter un accident. Ils y pensaient depuis plusieurs mois, mais le danger s'était concrétisé de façon brutale ce soir-là, et il n'avait pas osé avouer que c'était certainement à cause de son manque de concentration.

Ce fut encore une fois son manque de concentration qui fit d'ailleurs qu'il ne les vit pas immédiatement. Le regard dans le vide, il ne releva la tête, horrifié, qu'en entendant cette voix agacée qui ne pouvait appartenir à personne d'autre.

Il les repéra en une seconde. Ils se détachaient du reste des visiteurs et des patients comme une goutte de sang sur la neige. Le clan Black au complet. S'appuyant sur son éternelle canne en bronze au pommeau sculpté en forme de corbeau, le patriarche de la famille, Arcturus, menait la marche. Malgré ses cheveux argentés et ses rides, le vieil homme n'avait toujours pas l'air de vouloir passer la baguette à gauche. A ses côtés, sa sœur Cassiopeia était en train de jeter une œillade hautaine au pauvre interne qui refusait de les laisser passer tandis que son frère Pollux et l'épouse de ce dernier, Irma, se tenaient en retrait, le visage figé et grave. Juste derrière se tenaient l'oncle Cygnus et la tante Druella, tout de noir vêtu comme les autres, et ses propres parents. Si la harpie paraissait prête à jeter un sort au médicomage, les mains crispées sur son sac, Orion ne reflétait qu'un flegme détaché qui, Sirius le savait par expérience, pouvait s'avérer bien pire. Enfin, tout à gauche et un peu à l'écart, sa tante Lucretia attirait tous les regards. Sa longue chevelure d'ébène lui retombait dans le dos à la manière d'une jeune fille malgré ses cinquante ans passés. Sirius avait toujours eu une relation ambiguë avec la sœur de son père. Impertinente et fière, Lucretia lui rappelait Bellatrix parfois, dans son désir d'indépendance. Enfant, elle le faisait autant rire que l'oncle Alphard grâce à ses remarques sarcastiques qu'elle décochait comme des flèches. C'était une des seules femmes de la famille à avoir imposé le choix de son époux. Il remarqua toutefois que ce dernier, Ignatus Prewett, n'était pas là. Rien d'étonnant quand on savait qu'Arcturus avait toujours déprécié son beau-fils qu'il jugeait faible d'esprit. Le fait que leur mariage n'ait jamais donné d'héritier n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

C'est Lucretia qui le vit en première. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le cœur de Sirius s'arrêta, littéralement, tandis que la surprise se peignait sur son visage lorsqu'elle le reconnu. Il y eut un horrible moment de stupeur partagé, avant que les lèvres rouges de Lucretia ne viennent s'ourler d'un rictus. D'une démarche gracieusement lente, elle s'approcha de son frère cadet et se pencha vers lui. Orion fronça les sourcils avant de relever son regard pénétrant droit sur lui.

Sirius se figea sur place.

\- Merlin… murmura-t-il.


	35. Chapitre 32: In nomine patris

**Salut ! Alors oui, on est vendredi, mais j'ai décidé de poster aujourd'hui parce que demain j'aurai sûrement pas le temps et puis dans le fond c'est bientôt noël donc cadeau ^^**

Chapitre XXXII : In nomine patris 

\- Par Salazar, murmura Orion en s'approchant d'un pas lent. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Sirius recula instinctivement avant de se reprendre, le cœur battant. Il tenta de se composer une attitude désinvolte, de remettre son masque en place, mais il avait du mal à cacher sa surprise. Revoir sa famille était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait en venant ici aujourd'hui.

Son regard glissa par-dessus l'épaule de son père et il vit le reste du clan Black entrer dans une chambre, sans remarquer que l'un des leurs s'était momentanément absenté. Lucretia referma la porte dans son dos avec un sourire amusé, certainement consciente d'avoir craqué l'étincelle qui n'allait pas tarder à se transformer en incendie.

\- Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Répliqua-t-il, la gorge sèche. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ?

\- Il se trouve que oui.

Bien que le ton de son père fût, comme toujours, parfaitement contrôlé, Sirius ne manqua pas la note de tristesse qui transperça dans cette simple affirmation.

\- Oh… Qui… ?

\- Callidora. La fragilité de son cœur l'a emportée hier dans la nuit.

Sirius n'eut aucun mal à garder une expression neutre. Il n'avait jamais été proche de la cousine de son grand-père Arcturus. Elle était déjà mariée à sa naissance, ce qui signifiait que sa présence aux réunions de famille n'était pas obligatoire. S'il la voyait une fois tous les deux ans, il estimait que c'était un miracle.

Il avait surtout entendu parler d'elle grâce à sa tante Lucretia qui adorait propager les histoires, et celle des sœurs Black à la fin des années 30 était l'une de ses favorites, surtout après le départ d'Andromeda qui avait soulevé tant de souvenirs.

Car les sœurs Black, avant d'être Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa, étaient connues comme étant Callidora, Cedrella et Charis. Trois filles, nées chacune à deux ans d'intervalle du mariage d'Arcturus II et de Lysandra Yaley. En tant que femmes et enfants d'un dernier fils, les sœurs n'avaient pas une grande influence au sein de la famille, même si leur mariage restait une affaire d'alliance importante. Si Callidora épousa un Londubat et Charis un Croupton sans faire de vague, la sœur cadette, à laquelle personne n'avait jamais prêté attention jusqu'ici, refusa un jour d'obéir par amour. Septimus Weasley, bien que sang-pur, était depuis quelques années considéré comme traite à son sang car sa famille s'était indignée contre le Registre des Vingt-huit sacrés, déclarant même être fière d'avoir des moldus parmi leurs ancêtres. Cedrella avait dû choisir entre sa famille et l'homme qu'elle aimait. La marque de brûlure que Sirius connaissait par cœur sur la tapisserie représentait son choix encore des décennies plus tard.

L'ironie de la similitude avec l'histoire d'Andromeda n'avait jamais cessé de l'amuser. L'histoire se répétait pour les Black, incapables d'avancer, figés dans leur cercle éternel de mêmes familles et de mêmes erreurs.

\- Elle avait un cœur ? Feignit-il de s'étonner.

\- Je t'en prie, tu n'as peut-être aucun respect pour les vivants, mais aie au moins la décence d'en avoir pour les morts, sermonna Orion d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Elle n'en a eu aucune lorsqu'il s'agissait de médire sur sa propre sœur.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que le sort de Cedrella te préoccupe. Tu ne l'as même pas connu.

\- Pas besoin de la connaître pour s'indigner, contra-t-il.

\- C'est riche venant de toi. Je crois savoir que tu médis sur ta propre famille, dont ton frère, dès que l'occasion se présente. Tu n'es pas bien différent de cette pauvre Callidora.

A la simple mention de son petit frère, Sirius ressentit une douleur presque physique au creux de l'estomac. Il eut soudain envie de balancer son poing dans le visage dépourvu d'expression d'Orion qui le toisait de toute sa haute avec cette supériorité inhérente qu'il arborait depuis toujours.

\- Je répète ma question, Sirius, reprit-il avec insistance. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je suis majeur, je ne fais plus partie de la famille… ça ne te concerne pas.

Un rire désabusé échappa à son père.

\- C'est ce que tu continu à vouloir croire, dit-il. Il n'en reste pas moins que tu es censé être au château, or je ne me rappelle pas avoir signé une quelconque autorisation.

Sirius ne se faisait aucune illusion. La question anodine et le ton courtois n'étaient qu'une façade aux motivations calculatrices qu'il devinait aisément. La tempête pouvait se lire dans les yeux gris d'Orion dont il avait hérité. Ce gris qui semblait viré à l'orage depuis que leur regard s'était croisé.

Comme toujours, il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules nonchalant pour tenter de garder la main. Si McGonagall se faisait renvoyer par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait pas, aussi sévère et exigeante soit-elle.

\- Injonction ministérielle, répondit-il après quelques secondes. Je suis convoqué par le bureau des Aurors pour témoigner, ce qui me donne le droit de sortir de l'école, même sans ta sacro-sainte approbation.

\- Réellement ? Le bureau des Aurors ?

\- Le second en chef des Aurors pour être précis.

A la mention de Fleamont Potter, le visage d'Orion se contracta. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que les deux hommes se méprisaient, surtout depuis que Sirius avait trouvé refuge chez les Potter.

\- Intéressant, commenta-t-il néanmoins avec flegme. Je n'étais pas au courant que les Aurors avaient relocalisés leur bureau à Sainte-Mangouste. Choix étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Pas plus que de te trouver ici par hasard…

L'accusation à peine voilée parut amuser son père.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Que nous te suivons ? Que j'ai empoisonné ma cousine Callidora afin de te tendre un piège dans ce couloir ? Rassures-toi, tu ne vaux pas tous ces efforts.

\- Non évidemment… les poisons n'ont jamais été ton truc, pas vrai ? C'était plus la spécialité de la harpie.

Orion plissa les yeux et l'air entre eux sembla crépiter à cause de la tension accumulée.

\- Si tu parles de ta mère, je te prierais de faire preuve de plus de respect. A moins que tu ne veuilles que j'aille la cherche pour que tu puisses t'expliquer avec elle ?

A nouveau, le cœur de Sirius s'emballa et ébranla sa poitrine de coups sourds. Son trouble dû se lire sur son visage, car son père eut un rictus satisfait. Orion savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

\- N'est-ce pas ironique ? Au fond, tu es toujours un petit garçon effrayé par sa mère.

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, cracha-t-il vertement.

\- Oh ce n'est pas un reproche. Quiconque peut s'accorder à dire que ce n'est pas une femme facile.

\- Pas un être humain, oui…

\- Et pourtant, tu lui ressembles tellement.

L'affirmation tranquille de son père mit une seconde à prendre sens dans l'esprit de Sirius. Une vague de colère et d'indignation déferla en lui devant cette insulte suprême et dans son emportement il manqua presque de donner un coup dans le mur en levant le poing.

\- C'est faux, protesta-t-il d'une voix forte qui fit tourner quelques têtes dans leur direction. Je n'ai rien à voir avec _elle_. Ni avec vous ! Plutôt mourir !

\- Mille gorgones, souffla Orion d'un ton railleur. Regarde-toi, tu n'as rien perdu de ta tendance mélodramatique.

Sirius sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

\- Tu es comme ta mère, asséna-t-il. C'est bien pour ça que vous n'arrivez jamais à vous entendre. Hystériques, le tempérament colérique, convaincus tous les deux d'avoir toujours raison, incapables d'en démordre… Vous adorez faire une scène quand quelque chose vous contrarie. Vous êtes exactement pareils. Telle mère tel fils.

Un goût de centre se répandit dans sa bouche. Il fixa son père avec dédain et songea un instant à tourner les talons, à retourner dans la chambre d'Alexia pour ne plus avoir à supporter cet échange grotesque. Mais Orion aurait bien été capable de le suivre et il savait qu'il ne pouvait se dérober avant qu'il ait lui-même décidé de mettre fin à la conversation. Enfant, il ne pouvait pas quitter le bureau de son père sans être congédié, sous peine de recevoir une correction qui le hantait encore. Et puis, il se refusait de lui faire ce plaisir. Il ne plierait pas devant lui.

\- Maintenant, tu vas cesser de me mentir, ordonna Orion. J'ai appris que Fleamont Potter était malade, mais je doute qu'il soit déjà en convalescence à Sainte-Mangouste. Que fais-tu réellement ici ?

\- Je rends visite à quelqu'un, satisfait ? Répondit-il, agacé.

\- Puis-je savoir qui ?

\- Non, en réalité, tu ne peux pas. Tu n'as aucun droit de le savoir.

Orion soupira et émit un claquement de langue irrité. Malgré son attitude en apparence contrôlée, Sirius savait pertinemment comment lui faire perdre ses nerfs. Il avait eu des années de pratique.

Mains croisées derrière le dos, Orion le contourna lentement et se pencha pour lire l'inscription près du chambranle de la porte. Sirius retint l'envie de le tirer en arrière avec violence.

\- Alexia Cassidy, lut-il. Ce n'est pas la sang-mêlé avec qui tu…

\- Si c'est elle, coupa Sirius sèchement. Même si son statut de sang n'a aucune importance.

Orion ne prit pas la peine de commenter, mais la lueur méprisante dans ses yeux suffisait à trahir ce qu'il pensait. Ce que tous les Black au cours des siècles avaient pensé. Les sangs-purs étaient supérieurs. Sirius aurait aimé que Lily soit là pour leur prouver à quel point ils avaient tort.

\- Encore une de tes belles idéologies, n'est-ce pas ? Commenta son père, toujours sans se tourner vers lui. Tu me reproches de croire en la suprématie du sang, mais c'est bien plus que cela. Tu ne l'as jamais compris parce que tu n'as jamais pris la peine d'écouter. C'est un héritage, Sirius. Les Black ont une influence au sein de notre communauté depuis des siècles non pas cause de leur sang, mais grâce à l'héritage qu'ils représentent. Que nous représentons et que nous avons bâti. Notre nom est synonyme de grandeur.

La conviction dans sa voix lui paraissait intolérable et il se retint de rouler des yeux.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu ne le supportes pas, pas vrai ? Lança-t-il. Je n'en veux pas, je ne veux pas de tout ça. De ton or, de tes propriétés, de ton héritage. Je ne veux même pas de ton _nom_ et tu n'arrives pas à le comprendre ou à le supporter ! Tu penses que tout le monde devrait t'envier, devrait admirer notre famille, et ça te tue que ton propre fils refuse tout ça. Ça te tue que j'arrive à penser par moi-même !

\- Ton insolence n'a vraiment aucune limite, gronda Orion, la mâchoire contractée. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir compris ton désir de liberté alors que ta mère et moi t'avons tout donné. Je n'avais pas non plus l'impression que tu méprisais l'or que tu as reçu à la mort de ton oncle l'année dernière.

\- C'était l'argent d'Alphard…

\- Et d'où crois-tu qu'il venait ? Cet argent n'est pas apparu par enchantement. Il pouvait bien écrire ses articles au fin fond du Yorkshire, mais Alphard était un Black, un premier fils, et à ce titre il avait lui-même hérité de l'argent de son père, tout comme son propre père avant lui. Tu vois, tout est une affaire de famille et d'héritage. Mais je suppose que tu as toujours aimé prétendre le contraire, faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Je ne prétends rien !

Sirius ne réalisa qu'il tremblait de colère que lorsque son corps, comme mû par une force indépendante, s'avança vers Orion jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. Désormais, il le dépassait de quelques centimètres, même si ça ne lui était d'aucune aide en cet instant. La prestance de son père et son calme furieux paraissaient tout écraser.

\- Bien sûr que si, dit-il d'un ton implacable. Tu es prisonnier de ta propre liberté. Tu peux affirmer haut et fort le contraire, porter la montre des Potter, vivre chez eux ; mais laisse-moi rétablir, ici et maintenant, une vérité fondamentale à laquelle tu ne pourras jamais échapper…

Il marqua une pause et Sirius se sentit opprimé sous son regard glacial.

\- Tu es un _Black_. Tu es mon _fils_. Tu le resteras et tu ne seras _jamais_ rien d'autre.

De la même façon que s'il avait reçu un sortilège impardonnable, Sirius tressaillit et recula, le souffle heurté. Ce n'était plus seulement un goût de cendre qu'il avait dans la bouche, c'étaient des particules entières qui lui obstruaient la gorge, l'étouffaient de l'intérieur.

\- Résigne-toi, continua Orion, imperturbable, parce que je suis ton père. J'ai été ton père depuis le jour où tu es venu au monde, et je serai encore ton père bien après avoir rendu mon dernier souffle sur cette terre.

\- Pourvu qu'il vienne vite, siffla-t-il.

Cela ne parut pas atteindre son père qui se contenta de le fixer sans ciller, insensible à l'aversion qui se déployait sur son visage. Sirius prit conscience que quoiqu'il dise, rien ne pourrait l'ébranler. Orion Black était persuadé d'avoir raison, d'être littéralement dans son droit.

\- Tu n'as décidément toujours pas appris quand te taire… Je ne sais pas ce que nous avons raté dans ton éducation, ton frère n'a jamais été ainsi…

\- Ah Regulus… Parlons-en. Tu dois être tellement fier.

\- Evidemment.

Ce simple mot fit soudain craquer quelque chose en Sirius et il écarta les bras, furieux.

\- Espèce de… C'est ton fils ! C'est mon frère que vous avez envoyé se faire condamner !

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- De quoi je parle ? De quoi est-ce que je parle ? Répéta-t-il, conscient d'être au bord de l'hystérie. Je parle de la marque qu'il porte au bras, je parle des mangemorts.

Le dernier mot, réduit à un murmure pour ne pas être entendu par les gens autour d'eux, fut la première chose qui sembla percer le masque de son père. Pendant une seconde, son assurance s'effondra comme un château de carte. Un rictus aux lèvres, Sirius en profita pour avancer à nouveau, poings serrés, alors que sa vision se teintait de rouge.

\- Il a seulement seize ans ! Vous l'avez poussé dans leurs rangs au nom de votre foutu honneur familial, de vos principes de grandeurs, sans penser une seconde qu'il n'avait pas les épaules pour tout ça.

\- Cesse immédiatement, claqua Orion. Je ne te permets pas.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de ta permission !

\- Je n'étais même pas au courant, Sirius !

D'un mouvement agité, Orion se détourna et passa sa main dans ses cheveux grisonnants. Il se mit à faire les cent pas tandis que Sirius l'observait, sur ses gardes. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si les émotions de son père étaient sincères. Regulus lui-même avait affirmé dimanche dernier que leurs parents ne savaient pas encore qu'il avait passé la cérémonie d'initiation, que c'était Bellatrix qui était venu le chercher et l'avait introduit auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait pas été complètement certain, mais il supposait que même Orion ne pouvait pas feindre aussi bien l'inquiétude paternelle.

\- Comment est-ce que toi tu es au courant ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- J'ai vu sa marque au château.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il… ?

\- Non, les autres ne le savent pas. Ils ne sont pas supposés exhiber leur allégeance à la vue de tous, surtout pas sous le nez de Dumbledore. C'était un accident.

\- Et tu n'as rien dit à personne ?

\- C'est Reg… se contenta-t-il de dire, la gorge serrée.

Orion plissa les yeux.

\- Pas même à tes amis ? Au fils des Potter ?

\- Si tu parles de James, non, il ne sait pas non plus… Tu vois, j'ai quand même un sens de la famille. Réjouis-toi.

Le sarcasme flagrant dans sa voix n'eut aucun effet sur son père. Le premier choc passé, il était en train de retrouver son sang-froid et sa façade impassible.

\- Bien… Je verrai tout cela avec ton frère, les choses ne sont pas encore dramatiques et…

\- Pas dramatiques ? Interrompit-il, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut, qu'il saute d'une falaise ? Vous êtes responsables, la harpie et toi ! C'est à cause de vous qu'il a fait ça !

Orion le dévisagea.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Espèce de misérable impertinent, tu oses…

\- Oui j'ose ! J'ose parce que vous ne lui avez jamais accordé d'attention, il n'était pas l'héritier, il n'était pas assez flamboyant, mais il était là à boire toutes vos paroles. Quelle ironie, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu as passé des années à essayer de faire de moi le fils respectable, alors que tu en avais un qui ne demandait que ta reconnaissance ! Mais tu l'as ignoré et il voulait vous rendre fiers, toi et mère. Il voulait sauver la dignité des Black.

Orion secoua la tête, une lueur proche de la pitié dans le regard, comme s'il détenait une vérité éprouvante.

\- Oh Sirius… Je peux t'accorder qu'il voulait sans doute restaurer la dignité de la famille et assurer son prestige, mais ce n'est pas après ma reconnaissance ou celle de ta mère qu'il a toujours couru. C'est la tienne.

\- Et alors quoi ? Il pensait l'obtenir en suivant l'exemple de Bellatrix ?

\- Non, répondit-il calmement, une main glissée dans la poche. Tu avais fait comprendre assez clairement que tu nous détestais tous, y compris ton frère. Si je devais faire une supposition, je dirais que ce qu'il recherchait ce n'était plus ta reconnaissance, mais ton attention.

Sirius sentit son visage se vider de ses couleurs. Livide, il fusilla son père du regard et seul le fait qu'ils se trouvent actuellement dans un hôpital le retint de sortir sa baguette.

\- Je t'interdis, dit-il, vibrant de rage. Je t'interdis de me rendre responsable.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention…

\- Si quelqu'un est responsable ici, c'est toi. Toi et la harpie. Arcturus. Bellatrix et son mari de Lestrange ! Pas moi ! Tu m'entends ?!

\- Je crois que tout le bâtiment peut t'entendre…

Comme en accord avec les mots de son père, la porte sur leur droite s'ouvrit soudain. Euphemia se glissa hors de la chambre, l'air contrarié. Elle se figea une seconde en découvrant la scène devant elle. Sirius et Orion se tenaient face à face, bien qu'un gouffre aurait pu les séparer tant la tension entre eux était forte. Une fureur enflammée se peignait sur le visage de l'un tandis que l'autre était l'incarnation de la colère glaciale.

Derrière Euphemia, par l'entrebâillement de la porte, Sirius distingua la silhouette de Marlène et il pria intérieurement pour qu'elle reste en dehors de tout cela, tout comme Alexia. Heureusement, la mère de James parut deviner sa crainte car elle s'empressa de refermer le battant avant de venir à leur rencontre.

Elle leur adressa un sourire poli et crispé à la fois.

\- Monsieur Black, salua-t-elle. Ravie de vous voir. Je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais des patients essayent de se reposer, nous sommes dans un lieu dédié à la santé et au calme. Il serait sans doute avisé de continuer cette conversation un autre jour.

\- Mrs Potter… Avec tout mon respect, cela ne vous concerne en rien. Il s'agit d'une affaire de _famille_.

L'emphase sur le terme de « famille » n'échappa pas à Sirius et il allait à nouveau s'en prendre à son père quand Euphemia répondit la première :

\- Vous et moi savons pertinemment que je n'ai ni votre respect, ni votre considération. Néanmoins, puisque vous parlez d'une affaire de famille, j'estime avoir tous les droits depuis que Sirius est arrivé chez moi, un soir d'orage, un bleu sur la joue et tenant à peine debout. Je vous suggère donc, monsieur Black, avec tout mon respect bien évidemment, que vous laissiez mon fils tranquille.

Peu de personne pouvait se vanter de laisser Orion Black sans voix. Pourtant, à cet instant, Sirius vit son père incapable de trouver quoi répondre. Les yeux écarquillés, il dévisagea Euphemia qui n'avait jamais élevé la voix contre quiconque, à part peut-être son fils trop turbulent, et dont la philosophie était d'éviter au mieux les conflits. Cette même femme qui avait consacré sa vie à son foyer, qui n'avait jamais siégé à un poste important ou obtenu de reconnaissance autre que celle de sa famille, se tenait aujourd'hui face au patriarche de la maison Black, droite et inflexible.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'un long silence pesant, Orion se tourna finalement vers son fils sans accorder plus d'attention à Euphemia.

\- Dans ce cas, murmura-t-il, je pense que cette conversation est effectivement terminée. Sirius…

\- Père…

Orion lui adressa un hochement de tête et, le dos droit, s'éloigna. Aussitôt, Euphemia s'approcha de Sirius et entoura son visage de ses mains pour le forcer à rencontrer son regard noisette, le même que son fils. Le contact de sa peau parut l'ancrer à la réalité, comme s'il se réveillait d'un long cauchemar.

\- Tu vas bien, mon cœur ?

\- Oui… oui…

\- Tu es sûr ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Rien d'important… souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu ?

\- Un ou deux éclats de voix, c'est tout, rassura-t-elle. On n'entendait pas ce que vous disiez depuis l'intérieur de la chambre, ne t'en fais pas…

Soulagé, Sirius expira un grand coup. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement vidé de ses forces.

Au moment où il pensait que tout cela était terminé, la porte d'en face, celle où devait se trouver le corps de Callidora, s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Le clan Black en ressortit et entoura Orion immédiatement, lui demandant visiblement où il était. Sirius se tendit violemment lorsque son père le désigna d'un geste sec et que tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Arcturus frappa le sol de sa canne en bronze comme si c'était son petit-fils qu'il atteignait ainsi, grand-mère Irma l'observa d'un air froid, et sa tante Lucretia lui envoya un clin d'œil cynique. Euphemia tenta bien de faire barrage, comme si elle pouvait le rendre invisible, mais si quelqu'un avait des yeux plus perçants que son paternel, c'était bien sa mère.

Walburga eut la réaction la plus forte en le voyant. Son teint passa de blême à écarlate en une seconde et elle lui décocha une œillade assassine. Elle allait faire un pas vers lui quand Orion la retint par le bras. Elle voulut se dégager, mais il se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et elle parut renoncer.

\- Viens Sirius, dit Euphemia avec douceur. Ne restons pas là.

D'une main aimante, elle le guida vers la chambre d'Alexia. La dernière chose que Sirius vit avant que la porte ne se referme fut la douleur sur le visage de sa mère alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait perdu son premier né au profit d'une autre femme…

* * *

Epuisé, Sirius remonta lentement les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir. Il venait de laisser Marlène au pied des marches après leur retour au château. McGonagall les avait attendu à dix-huit heures tapantes devant les grandes portes et avait remercié Euphemia de les avoir accompagnés. Après le départ des Black, le reste de leur visite s'était déroulée sans encombre. Ils avaient passé leur journée à parler avec Alexia, à rire en jouant aux cartes, mais les aiguilles de l'horloge accrochée au mur avaient fini par leur rappeler la réalité bien vite.

Il allait ouvrir la porte et foncer s'écrouler sur son lit lorsqu'il entendit brusquement la voix de Remus s'élever, à peine étouffée par l'épaisseur du bois.

\- Merlin, réponds-moi ! Où est-ce qu'il est encore allé ?

Sirius haussa un sourcil. Il n'arriva qu'à distinguer la réponse inaudible de Peter avant que Remus ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je m'en fiche qu'il t'ait demandé de ne rien me dire ! C'est précisément ce qui m'inquiète. Parles, Pete, sérieusement !

\- Mais… mais…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ? Demanda-t-il en entrant sans cérémonie.

Son entrée brusque fit sursauter ses amis et Peter émit un couinement apeuré en portant la main à sa poitrine, ce qui l'aurait fait éclater de rire en d'autres circonstances, mais l'expression sérieuse de Remus l'arrêta.

\- Sirius… t'es déjà revenu ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir, Lunard. Ravi de vous revoir aussi. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Une crise majeure ? Servilus s'est enfin lavé les cheveux ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, protesta Remus, bras croisés. Je viens de revenir de ma ronde et James aurait dû être là… J'ai demandé à Peter où il était et il m'a répondu « dans la salle d'étude pour mettre au point la stratégie du prochain match ».

\- Et ? On joue contre Serdaigle le week-end prochain, ça ne me paraît pas…

\- J'ai trouvé ça, posé sur la table de chevet de Cornedrue, coupa-t-il.

D'un geste précis, Remus lui envoya un objet qui traversa le dortoir. Sirius leva les mains et le rattrapa juste à temps pour ne pas se le prendre en pleine figure. Décidément, il avait besoin de dormir.

Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il réalisa ce qu'il tenait. _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel exemplaire, c'était celui de James, celui qu'il avait consciencieusement annoté au fil des années et qu'il trimballait partout avec lui quand il élaborait ses stratégies. Il ne le faisait jamais sans.

Un mauvais pressentiment germa au creux de son ventre.

\- Peter, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Où est-ce qu'il est ?

\- Je… il l'a juste oublié, il…

\- Arrête, coupa Remus. Il ne l'oublie jamais. Et même si c'était le cas, il serait venu le rechercher maintenant. La carte n'est plus là, la cape non plus… Crache-le morceau.

\- Les gars… soupira Peter d'un ton plaintif. Il m'a vraiment dit de ne rien dire… pour ne pas vous inquiétez…

\- Et encore une fois c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète.

Sirius jeta le livre sur son lit avant de venir se planter devant Peter, épaule contre épaule avec Remus. Ils devaient paraître assez intimidants comme ça, tous les deux de front, car Peter se recroquevilla. Il se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains, posées sur ses genoux.

\- Allez, Queudver. Dis-nous.

\- Je ne veux pas trahir sa confiance…

\- Ce n'est pas trahir sa confiance, objecta Sirius en roulant des yeux. C'est juste nous.

\- Il… Tu sais ce qu'on avait dit ? Le matin après la dernière pleine lune, dimanche ? Enfin il était lundi vu l'heure mais…

\- Je sais, Pete, je sais… Et donc ?

\- Eh ! Eh ! Intervint Remus. Moi je ne sais pas… de quoi on parle là ?

Sirius se tendit, nerveux et impatient. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus et vit la perplexité dans ses prunelles ambrées. Il soupira.

\- Rien d'important, Lunard. Juste le loup qui était un peu agité. Mais c'est de ma faute, j'étais pas concentré. On pense aussi qu'il en a marre de tourner en rond dans le fond du parc, on se disait que ça serait peut-être bien de lui trouver une clairière plus profond dans la forêt pour qu'il puisse se déplacer sans risque et…

Il s'interrompit lui-même, frappé par une réalisation soudaine. Ils avaient effectivement tous eu cette conversation en revenant à l'aube vers le château, avant de l'évoquer à nouveau en se réveillant brièvement. Mais le départ d'Alexia à l'hôpital et les cours avaient peu à peu éclipsé l'idée. Du moins dans son esprit. James en revanche…

\- Pitié, ne me dis pas qu'il est allé chercher la clairière tout seul dans la Forêt Interdite ?

L'expression penaude de Peter lui donna la réponse.

\- Merlin, jura-t-il. Je peux pas avoir une pause ?

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti tout seul ? S'indigna Remus.

\- Il ne voulait pas que tu culpabilises, avoua Peter. Il devait y aller avec Sirius, mais t'étais à Saint-Mangouste, et ça aurait été suspect si on y allait tous les deux donc il m'a dit de rester ici pour faire diversion. Il a dit qu'il serait là pour le dîner.

Remus jeta un regard agacé à sa montre.

\- Techniquement, il a encore quinze minutes pour revenir… On fait quoi ?

\- On se dirige vers le parc, proposa Sirius. On l'attend à la lisière de la Forêt. S'il n'est pas ressorti à dix-neuf heures, on va le chercher. Normalement, ça devrait aller. Il y a quelques clairières pas trop profondément dans les bois, il ne risque rien, il a l'habitude…

\- Je vais sincèrement le coller pour le reste de l'année, rétorqua Remus.

Amusé, Sirius enfila son écharpe et remit sa cape qu'il venait d'enlever. Sa sieste devrait attendre. Tous les trois, ils descendirent dans la salle commune d'un pas pressé, enveloppés dans leurs vêtements d'hiver pour affronter le froid des soirées écossaises au mois de mars. Ils avaient presque atteint le tableau de la Grosse Dame lorsqu'une voix fusa dans leur dos :

\- Les garçons ! Deux secondes !

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Alice.

\- On n'a pas vraiment le temps là…

\- Je voulais juste vous demander si vous aviez vu Lily ?

\- Non, répondit Remus. Pourquoi ?

\- Elle devait revenir de sa séance de tutorat il y a plus d'une heure, mais elle n'est toujours pas remontée au dortoir… Vous pensez qu'elle est avec James ?

Sirius sentit son estomac se contracter. Il espérait véritablement que ça ne soit pas le cas, mais alors qu'il croisait le regard entendu de Remus et Peter, il sut qu'ils pensaient la même chose que lui.

Dans quoi est-ce que James était encore allé se fourrer ? Et surtout, dans quoi avait-il embarqué Lily ?

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'avoue, j'ai des sentiments mitigés sur la confrontation Orion/Sirius… Parfois je l'aime bien, parfois je la trouve too much, vous me direz. En tout cas, je voulais vraiment explorer leur dynamique parce qu'il est souvent question de Walburga mais assez peu d'Orion dans le fond.**

 **Le titre du chapitre est en latin, ça veut dire « au nom du Père » et je crois que c'est tiré de la Bible donc ^^**

 **J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, joyeux noël à tout le monde, bonnes fêtes et gros bisous !**


	36. Chapitre 33: Promenons-nous dans les boi

**Merci pour reviews! Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre XXXIII : Promenons-nous dans les bois

Dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, James tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible en se glissant hors du Hall du château. Le dîner ne serait servi que dans deux heures et quelques élèves étaient encore en cours, il devait veiller à ne pas se faire prendre. Normalement, Peter tiendrait compagnie à Remus suffisamment longtemps pour que son absence n'éveille pas les soupçons.

Alors qu'il avançait d'un pas rapide, veillant à ne pas trébucher sur le sol humide, il frissonna. Son souffle formait des volutes de fumées à chaque respiration et il essuya les verres embués de ses lunettes d'un geste impatient. Même s'il avait cessé de neiger depuis des semaines, l'hiver était encore prégnant en Ecosse et les traces de gelée restaient visibles le long du chemin. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris ses gants tandis que ses doigts engourdis maintenaient la cape en place. Par expérience, il savait qu'il ne pourrait la retirer qu'une fois arrivé dans la forêt, car Hagrid pouvait toujours se promener dans le parc, peu importe l'heure ou le temps.

James songea à ses amis, probablement assis face à la cheminée dans leur salle commune chaleureuse, protégés par les épais murs de la tour de Gryffondor. Il accéléra un peu plus, pressé de rentrer. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'il pouvait encore faire demi-tour. Après tout, la pleine lune n'arrivait pas avant le mois prochain, il pouvait toujours attendre que Sirius soit avec lui. Sauf que contrairement à ses devoirs, il n'aimait pas repousser au lendemain ce qu'il pouvait faire aujourd'hui lorsque la sécurité de Remus était en jeu.

Il n'avait pas voulu l'évoquer devant lui pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais il avait encore des sueurs froides en repensant à la dernière pleine lune, et ce n'était pas la faute de la météo cette fois-ci. Quand il avait vu le loup commencer à sortir de leur périmètre habituel pour se mettre à courir vers Pré-au-Lard en contre-bas, son cœur avait loupé un battement. Et un loup-garou courait vite. Heureusement, un cerf aussi. En voyant que Sirius, sous sa forme de chien et qui était pourtant le plus près, ne réagissait pas, l'air ailleurs, James s'était lancé à la poursuite du loup au galop. Il avait réussi à le rattraper et s'était mis en travers de son chemin, lui barrant le passage à coup de ramure face à lui. Sirius était enfin venu l'aider une seconde plus tard et, à eux deux, ils avaient ramené le loup vers la cabane. Dès l'aube, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous retransformés après avoir laissé Remus, James s'était tourné vers les autres. Peter était livide sous l'éclat de la lune qui commençait à disparaître tandis que Sirius évitait son regard, nerveux. Il avait retint l'exclamation qui lui avait brûlé la gorge. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander à son meilleur ami ce qui le perturbait, la crise d'Alexia était bien présente dans son esprit aussi. Et même si ce n'était pas une excuse pour avoir frôlé une catastrophe pareille, il avait laissé couler et s'était contenté d'annoncer d'une voix sans appel qu'il faudrait une clairière plus reculée pour que le loup puisse se défouler sans risque.

Le ciel gris donnant l'illusion que la nuit pouvait tomber d'une minute à l'autre, il s'arrêta face à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Sa masse sombre courrait sur des kilomètres et bordait le parc du château, inquiétante. James s'y était déjà aventuré au moins trois ou quatre fois au cours de sa scolarité, mais il n'en restait pas moins angoissé. Il avait beau être souvent téméraire, il savait pertinemment que les créatures qui peuplaient ces bois pouvaient être dangereuses, et à moins de s'appeler Hagrid ou Norbert Dragonneau, il valait mieux s'en tenir éloigné.

Evidemment, James franchit les premiers arbres d'un pas ferme et pénétra dans la forêt sans réfléchir davantage.

* * *

Epuisée, Lily plongea la main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière et les attacher en queue de cheval. Elle venait de passer deux heures avec Jonas Gallagher, un petit de première année qui avait des difficultés en potions.

A la fin du premier trimestre, Slughorn lui avait demandé si elle pouvait lui donner des cours de tutorat puisqu'elle était une des meilleures élèves. Pour tout dire, elle avait hésité à continuer le tutorat cette année à cause de son rôle de Préfète-en-Chef, des rondes, et des Aspics qui ne se réviseraient pas toutes seules, mais elle avait finalement accepté. Jonas Gallagher était né-moldu et, même s'il s'en sortait plutôt bien, toutes ces nouvelles matières et ce nouveau monde lui causaient quelques difficultés. Lily n'avait pas résisté, se souvenant d'elle-même à cet âge. Elle avait été à la place de Jonas, elle se souvenait encore de nuits entières durant lesquelles elle révisait et relisait ses notes pour être au niveau. Elle voulait tellement prouver qu'elle avait sa place dans cette école, même si elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de la magie, des sortilèges ou des potions quelques mois auparavant. Pendant deux trimestres, la préfète de l'époque, Victoria Abrahams, l'avait aidé aussi. Toujours patiente, elle lui avait permis de prendre ses marques et de comprendre les nouveaux savoirs à sa portée. Grâce à elle, Lily avait terminé sa première année en tant que troisième élève de sa promotion, juste derrière Remus et Severus. Si la fierté dans les yeux de ses professeurs et de ses parents l'avait emplie de joie, c'était surtout sa propre fierté d'avoir surpassé ce qui lui semblait impossible qui l'avait finalement poussé à accepter de donner des cours à Jonas.

La séance du jour avait pourtant été pour le moins chaotique. Jonas avait été incapable pendant près d'une heure de retenir les différentes propriétés de divers ingrédients de potion, et quand il y était enfin parvenu, il les mélangeait une fois sur deux. Lily avait beau lui faire des tableaux ou lui donner des moyens mnémotechniques, le petit garçon semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Elle savait que ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute, tout le monde avait des mauvais jours et avait généralement un coup de fatigue à cette période de l'année, mais elle avait fini par s'agacer en conseillant à Jonas d'apprendre par cœur sa leçon pour la prochaine fois. Avec dix minutes d'avance, leur séance s'était donc terminée sur un mal de tête pour tous les deux et Jonas s'était contenté de marmonner un vague au revoir avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, sûrement par peur que Lily le rassoit de force sur sa chaise pour les dix minutes restantes.

Le seul point positif était au moins qu'elle n'avait pas pris de sac pour se rendre au tutorat et qu'elle n'aurait pas à porter le poids de ses livres en remontant au dortoir. Elle allait justement commencer à monter les marches de l'escalier principal lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention du coin de l'œil. Elle crut d'abord que c'était un reflet des pierres précieuses dans les sabliers, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une des portes du Hall. Porte qui venait vraisemblablement de s'ouvrir mais aussi de se refermer toute seule.

Perplexe, Lily cligna des yeux, se demandant si toutes ses activités n'avaient pas fini par la rendre folle de fatigue. Elle resta immobile une seconde, le pied sur la première marche, puis un sentiment au creux de son ventre la poussa finalement à s'avancer prudemment vers la porte. D'un geste lent, elle posa sa main sur le bois patiné par le temps, mais rien ne se passa. Ce qui était plutôt normal en vérité. Pourtant, elle n'arriva pas à chasser ce sentiment étrange et, sur un coup de tête, elle ouvrit la porte.

Aussitôt, un vent glacial s'engouffra dans le Hall et autour de son corps, et elle recula instinctivement. Devant elle, le parc s'étendait, immense et vide. Rien d'inhabituel. Elle allait définitivement renoncer et mettre tout ça sur une invention de son esprit lorsqu'elle remarqua les empruntes. Les traces de pas, bien visibles grâce au sol détrempé qu'avait laissé la pluie matinale, commençaient juste au seuil de la porte puis s'éloignaient sur quelques mètres en ligne droite. Cette fois-ci, sa perplexité ne dura qu'une seconde avant que la réponse logique ne surgisse dans son esprit.

\- James… soupira-t-elle.

* * *

Une branche craqua sous son poids et James manqua de sursauter. Le cœur battant, il roula des yeux, imaginant les moqueries de Sirius s'il avait été là pour le voir. Il s'était enfoncé depuis une dizaine de minute dans la forêt et la lumière commençait à avoir du mal à percer la végétation. D'un geste ample, il enleva la cape d'invisibilité avant de frissonner violemment. Il faisait encore plus froid au cœur des bois. Il plia la cape et la glissa dans sa poche puis reprit sa route. Par expérience, il savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de rester immobile.

D'après ses souvenirs, il y avait une clairière à quelques mètres qui pouvait être suffisamment grande pour le loup. Ils étaient tombés dessus par hasard la première fois qu'ils avaient exploré la forêt avant que le grognement d'une bête au loin ne les fasse détaler en courant.

\- James ! Appela soudain une voix.

Alors que son nom résonnait en échos contre les arbres, il lâcha un cri de surprise et se figea littéralement.

\- James !

\- Lily ?

Abasourdi, il se retourna et fouilla l'obscurité du regard. Et là, au bout de quelques secondes, il vit une silhouette émerger de la brume en face de lui. Les cheveux auburn de Lily tranchaient nettement avec les couleurs grises des arbres en hiver, elle se détachait comme une tâche de couleur au milieu d'un univers en noir et blanc.

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je te retourne la question, rétorqua-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur, l'air furieux. Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire dans la Forêt Interdite alors que la nuit ne pas va tarder à tomber ? Le nom n'était pas assez clair pour toi ?

\- Lily…

\- Je vais t'étriper, Potter ! Venir ici, tout seul, sans rien dire à personne !

\- Peter sait…

Lily le dévisagea et il recula d'un pas.

\- Tu en as parlé à Peter ? Oh dans ce cas, ça change tout ! S'exclama-t-elle avec sarcasme. Bon dieu James, tu es préfet-en-chef, tu fais partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor, tu es capitaine de Quidditch… Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

La voix de Lily dérailla dans les aigus lorsqu'elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule pour ponctuer sa tirade. James tressaillit et lui saisit le poignet avant qu'elle ne recommence.

\- Baisse d'un ton, lui intima-t-il, anxieux. Tu vas rameuter toutes les créatures…

\- La faute à qui ? Siffla-t-elle. On n'a pas le droit d'être là !

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir… Comment… Comment tu m'as trouvé… ?

\- Je t'ai suivi. Je rentrais du tutorat quand j'ai vu la porte du Hall s'ouvrir et se refermer alors qu'il n'y avait personne… Et puis j'ai vu les traces de pas au sol. J'ai deviné que tu devais être sous la cape. J'allais te perdre quand tu l'as enfin enlevé et que je t'ai vu.

James planta ses yeux dans ceux de la rousse. Il se demanda ce qui lui serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas retiré la cape à cet instant, si elle s'était perdue dans la Forêt toute seule et qu'elle avait dû errer toute la nuit. Sous l'effet de la brume, ses cheveux commençaient à gonfler à cause de l'humidité et son teint pâle faisait ressortir les quelques tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient ses joues. Le ventre serré, il inspira une goulée d'air glacé avant de prendre sa décision.

\- Je te ramène… dit-il. Allez, viens.

Il attrapa sa main pour l'entraîner dans son sillage, mais Lily ancra fermement ses pieds dans la terre.

\- Attends. Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Rien d'important…

\- James !

\- Chut !

Il fit volte-face, lui faisant signe une fois de plus de baisser la voix. Elle serra les lèvres.

Comme la dernière fois, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé le soir de pleine lune pourquoi il ne pouvait pas la remplacer pour ses rondes, son esprit se vida. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il était venu pour trouver une clairière assez grande et isolée pour accueillir un loup-garou, mais également trois animagi non déclarés.

Il faisait confiance à Lily, évidemment. Seulement, ce secret était celui des Maraudeurs. Un pacte passé entre trois garçons de deuxième année, encore des enfants, à la lueur d'une bougie alors que Remus était une fois de plus absent. Le processus avait été un calvaire pendant près de trois ans, mais aucun d'eux n'avait abandonné malgré les risques aussi bien magiques que judiciaires.

\- C'est rien, j'étais juste venu me balader…

\- Te balader ? Répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Au cœur de la Forêt, par ce froid ? Pourquoi tu… ?

Elle s'interrompit et parut blêmir, hésitante.

\- Ton père va bien, pas vrai ? Il… il ne lui est rien arrivé… ?

Comprenant brusquement à quoi elle avait pensé, James s'empressa de secouer la tête, une boule dans la gorge en voyant l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait.

\- Non, non, il va bien. Ma mère allait chercher ses résultats d'examens aujourd'hui en accompagnant Sirius et Marlène, elle me donnera des nouvelles demain…

\- Bien… c'est bien… murmura-t-elle. Mais alors… ?

\- Lily…

\- Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose.

\- C'est faux, mentit-il, le visage impassible.

\- Juste admet-le, s'énerva-t-elle. Si tu avais un minimum de respect, tu l'admettrais et peut-être que je comprendrais pourquoi tu agis comme ça !

\- Parce que si je te disais que je te cachais quelque chose, mais que je ne pouvais pas te dire quoi, tu accepterais de laisser passer ? Vraiment ?

Lily se mordit la lèvre. La réponse était inscrite sur son visage et James leva les mains au ciel. Il allait à nouveau la tirer par la main pour la faire avancer lorsque le bruit éclata derrière eux. Des sabots qui martelaient violemment le sol et qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Tout le corps de James se tendit et il sentit les ongles de Lily s'enfoncer dans sa paume.

\- James…

Un corps de chasse sonna au loin et le sol se mit à vibrer sous leurs pieds.

\- Cours ! Cria-t-il.

* * *

Lily réagit par instinct. Son corps se mit à bouger sans qu'elle en ait véritablement consciente et en une seconde elle était en train de courir, les arbres se confondant en des lignes brumeuses à la périphérie de sa vision. James était à ses côtés, même si elle sentait qu'il retenait ses foulées pour ne pas la semer.

\- Allez, t'arrêtes pas, encouragea-t-il. Cours !

A ses oreilles, le fracas des sabots couvrit sa respiration haletante et elle tenta d'accélérer, les jambes brûlantes et les poumons en feu. Elle savait que les centaures n'étaient pas des créatures dangereuses par nature, même s'ils pouvaient se montrer farouches ou hostiles envers les sorciers, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient en troupeau. Elle n'en avait jamais rencontré, mais elle n'était pas prêtre à parier comment la rencontre tournerait. Le peur instinctive avait pris le dessus et elle continuait de courir aussi vite que possible.

Très vite, elle réalisa pourtant que c'était peine perdue. Ils ne pourraient jamais aller plus vite que des centaures, ils ne parviendraient pas à sortir de la forêt sans se faire rattraper avant. James dû avoir la même prise de conscience, car il s'arrêta brutalement et elle lui rentra dedans, incapable de freiner sa course. Une vague de douleur la traversa quand leurs corps rentrèrent en contact.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Monte ! Dit-il en désignant l'arbre à côté d'eux. Dépêche-toi !

Lily déglutit. L'arbre était haut, mais des branches basses à l'air suffisamment solides pour supporter leur poids leur permettraient sans doute de se mettre à l'abri. Les centaures avaient beaucoup de talents, mais pas encore celui de grimper aux arbres. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas non plus un des siens.

Les mains tremblantes, elle commença à escalader. Les deux premiers mètres furent la seule étape simple de l'ascension. Au fur et à mesure, les branches, bien que plus épaisses, étaient aussi plus espacées entre elles. Lily tendit la main à s'en décrocher l'épaule, mais ses doigts ne firent que frôler l'écorce de la branche au-dessus de sa tête. Une boule au ventre, elle baissa les yeux. Le sol n'était pas encore assez loin pour qu'ils soient hors d'atteinte et le bruit des sabots n'étaient plus qu'à quelques minutes de distance.

\- Continues ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lança James en se hissant à côté d'elle.

La branche sur laquelle ils étaient oscilla et Lily sentit son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge, presque nauséeuse. Elle s'accrocha désespérément.

\- J'arrive pas à atteindre la suivante, cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre malgré le vent et le heurt des sabots toujours plus proche.

\- Il faut qu'on aille plus haut…

\- Je peux pas, je… ahh !

En équilibre précaire, James venait de la soulever de quelques centimètres, les bras fermement entourés autour de sa taille. Les mains de Lily se refermèrent sur la branche et elle resta suspendu ainsi une seconde, le corps dans le vide. Puis James poussa un peu plus sous ses pieds et elle se hissa tant bien que mal, contractant ses abdos inexistants. Elle s'étala plus qu'autre chose sur la branche, à plat ventre et les jambes enroulées autour du bois. Le visage tourné vers le bas, elle vit avec horreur James battre des bras, comme s'il allait tomber, mais il se stabilisa, blême et le souffle-court. D'un mouvement souple, il la rejoignit et elle le regarda, effaré. Elle se promit intérieurement de commencer à faire du sport une fois que toute cette histoire serait terminée.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit encore monter ?

\- Deux ou trois mètres, oui… Là où il y a des feuilles. Ça nous cachera le temps qu'ils passent, sinon ils pourront nous atteindre avec leurs flèches…

\- Merlin…

Les mains écorchées et des branches lui griffant le visage, Lily continua son ascension. Elle eut la peur de sa vie lorsque son pied dérapa et qu'elle manqua de basculer, mais elle réussit à se rattraper in extremis.

Ils venaient juste d'atteindre le feuillage de l'arbre, en sueur et essoufflés, quand le troupeau les rattrapa. De loin, le bruit de leurs sabots avait déchiré le silence. De près, il était assourdissant. Lily sentit son corps entier vibrer et ses oreillers résonner au moment où le troupeau passa sous leur arbre, lancé à pleine allure dans un tourbillon de fourrure colorée. La terre sembla se soulever littéralement. Ils étaient une vingtaine, tous majestueux même observés à sept mètres de hauteur.

Adossée contre le tronc et le corps douloureux, Lily les contempla, fascinée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés en une chevauchée rapide. Elle en aurait presque oublié qu'elle était coincée dans un arbre à une heure pareille, transie de froid et de peur. En détournant enfin les yeux pour se tourner vers James, elle lut le même sentiment sur son visage.

\- Bon sang, je suis un idiot, marmonna-t-il.

Il y eut un long silence, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Lily dise quelque chose, qu'elle le rassure en lui affirmant qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, mais elle ne fit que le dévisager.

\- Si tu attends que je te contredise, ça va être une longue nuit, répliqua-t-elle.

* * *

Si le temps avait semblé se figer pendant leur course folle, il s'étirait maintenant douloureusement, dans tous les sens du terme. James passa une main sur sa nuque raide et grimaça. Leur branche d'arbre n'était pas la plus confortable qui soit et son corps fatigué protestait à chacun de ses mouvements.

Le bruit des centaures avait continué plusieurs minutes après leur passage, comme une menace invisible tapie au creux de la forêt. Tout autour d'eux, venant de partout et nulle part à la fois, des sons étranges résonnaient et ils n'avaient pas pu se résoudre à regagner la terre ferme.

\- Ca va bientôt faire une heure, soupira Lily. Tu crois qu'on peut descendre ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n'entends plus rien, mais…

\- Mais il n'y a pas que les centaures qui pourraient nous trouver…

James hocha la tête et se frotta les yeux, épuisé.

\- Non, c'est vrai… Mais on ne peut pas rester ici toute la nuit, on va mourir de froid ou chuter pendant notre sommeil.

\- Réjouissant.

La mine sombre de Lily lui serra le ventre. Distraitement, il tendit la main vers la sienne et elle le laissa entremêler leurs doigts entre eux alors que leurs jambes se rencontraient doucement en se balançant dans le vide.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il sincèrement. Tu ne devrais pas être là…

\- Toi non plus, objecta-t-elle. Je suis sûre que tu n'avais pas prévu de finir perché en haut d'un arbre.

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Et bien dans ce cas, pourquoi ne descendriez-vous pas ? Intervint une voix grave et puissante qui monta jusqu'à eux malgré la distance.

James aurait bondi de surprise s'il n'avait pas été assis sur une branche. Son cœur émit des coups sourds dans sa poitrine et il baissa les yeux en même que Lily, tremblant. Au pied de leur arbre, une main posée contre le tronc, se trouvait un centaure au pelage sombre et au buste musclé. De la hauteur où il se trouvait, James ne réussit pas à distinguer ses traits, seulement le carquois qu'il avait dans le dos et l'arc qu'il tenait le long de son corps de cheval.

\- Ce sont nos terres, reprit-il. Vous n'avez rien à y faire.

\- Nous… nous…

La voix de Lily l'abandonna.

\- Descendez. Cet arbre n'est pas un support pour sorciers. Il faut que vous partiez au plus vite, vous ne vous êtes que trop attardés en ce lieu qui ne vous appartient pas.

\- Vous nous laisseriez juste partir ? Demanda James, incrédule.

\- Nous ne nous en prenons pas aux jeunes, répondit le centaure solennellement. De plus, Mars brille de clémence ce soir. Maintenant, descendez. Je ne le répèterai pas.

La gorge sèche, James croisa le regard de Lily par-dessus ses lunettes. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de réfléchir, ni d'hésiter, et entreprirent leur descente. Sans l'adrénaline qui avait saturé leurs veines une heure plus tôt, la moindre écharde était une torture pour leur peau meurtrie et James vit à plusieurs reprises les bras et les jambes de Lily se mettre à trembler lorsqu'elle contractait ses muscles pour éviter la chute. Sa queue de cheval, dont plusieurs mèches s'étaient échappées, lui battait les épaules au rythme de ses mouvements.

Dès que James posa le pied à terre, ses genoux flanchèrent et il manqua de s'écrouler, mais la présence du centaure, imposant et impérieux, lui donna la force de rester debout. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à face, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en voyant sa stature. Il lui arrivait à peine à la taille. Son visage était fier, avec des pommettes hautes, et était encadré de cheveux noirs. Il paraissait aussi sauvage que la Forêt elle-même.

\- Merci, articula Lily. Merci pour votre indulgence…

\- Je ne fais que suivre les étoiles, sorcière. Votre chemin est tracé dans le ciel.

\- Quoi… ?

\- Les planètes sont alignées au-dessus de vous, leur influence prendra du temps, mais le sort se réalisera, dit-il de sa voix grave qui transperçait littéralement l'atmosphère. Le grand sacrifice s'inscrit dans le ciel et les constellations chuchotent l'avenir… L'amour est une force au coût terrible…

Avec horreur, James entendit des paroles résonner en écho au fond de son esprit, comme si sa mémoire embrouillée refaisait surface. L'odeur des feuilles mortes s'estompa, remplacée par celle des feuilles de thé séchées et de l'encens, et les couleurs ternes de la nuit se métamorphosèrent en des voiles vaporeux chatoyants.

« Le sort inévitable qui vous emportera tel la roue implacable », « un grand sacrifice vous attend », « l'amour vous rendra fort et vous coûtera la vie », « vous l'aimerez à en mourir ».

Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier les mots d'Esméralda, la diseuse de bonne aventure sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Je ne comprends pas… commença Lily.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, coupa-t-il, la voix rauque. On doit s'en aller. Le dîner doit avoir commencé, il faut qu'on retourne au château…

\- Mais les autres créatures ?

Le centaure les observa longuement. Son regard d'ébène, qui paraissait sans fond et qui reflétait le ciel étoilé, pesa sur James comme le supplice d'Atlas avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je pense, jeune sorcier, que tu sais comment rejoindre l'école.

Résigné, il acquiesça et Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais…

\- Partez au plus vite. Immédiatement.

Sur ce dernier ordre, le centaure se cabra, projetant des gerbes de terre autour de lui, puis il s'enfonça entre les arbres et disparut, avalé par l'obscurité. James garda les yeux fixés sur le vide de longues secondes, l'esprit engourdi. Il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait même pas le nom du centaure.

Il se demanda si ce dernier avait deviné son secret, comme une sorte de sixième sens, ou s'il l'avait lu dans ses foutues étoiles, dans ses cartes astronomiques… A moins qu'il ne l'ait aperçu durant l'une de leur ballade pendant la pleine lune aux côtés du loup.

\- James, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

Nerveux, il se tourna à Lily pour lui faire face. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

\- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais venu ici ce soir ? Souffla-t-il. Tu vas bientôt le savoir. Prête pour l'ultime secret des Maraudeurs ?

* * *

Lily avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve, ceux où les évènements s'enchaînaient sans aucune logique et où elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les mots énigmatiques du centaure tournaient dans son esprit sans prendre sens et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Et ce qui l'agaçait encore plus, c'était que James, lui, semblait ne pas partager sa perplexité.

\- Est-ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe par Merlin ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas par où commencer…

\- James !

\- C'est peut-être mieux que je te montre directement, marmonna-t-il, l'air de se parler à lui-même. Et puis je t'expliquerai après. On n'a pas le temps de rester là.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu…

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres et elle s'étrangla de stupeur. Les feuilles mortes craquèrent sous ses pieds tandis qu'elle reculait, effrayée et incrédule à la fois. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de penser qu'elle hallucinait, elle était trop abasourdie. En une fraction de seconde, James avait disparu. Littéralement. Mais à la place du vide qu'il y aurait dû avoir, un cerf se dressait désormais de toute sa hauteur. Il avait une silhouette majestueuse, une ramure impressionnante et son regard… oh son regard était tellement humain.

Tremblante, Lily s'approcha avec hésitation et l'animal baissa la tête, comme une invitation. Elle approcha sa main avec lenteur, enveloppée dans une sorte de torpeur, et elle frissonna lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec le pelage du cerf.

Elle aurait pu rester ainsi à l'observer indéfiniment, fascinée, mais le chant d'un oiseau au loin la remmena sur terre. Le cerf ploya ses pattes pour être à sa hauteur et Lily inspira fortement avant de monter sur son dos, incertaine. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait d'équitation, et avait encore moins chevauché un cervidé, mais il fallait qu'ils partent au plus vite. Avec détermination, elle resserra ses jambes contre les flancs de l'animal, ce qui fit protester ses muscles douloureux, puis elle s'agrippa fortement à son cou. Elle espérait qu'elle ne lui faisait pas mal.

Dès qu'elle fut installée, le cerf s'élança. Un cri lui remonta dans la gorge et elle s'accrocha désespérément, le vent lui fouettant le visage. Tout se brouillait autour d'elle, les arbres défilaient en formes imprécises qui se confondaient, tel un tableau impressionniste. Le rugissement des bourrasques était le seul son qu'elle arrivait à distinguer. Elle avait l'impression de flotter, de voler, enivrée. Le cerf paraissait léviter au-dessus du sol.

Grisée par la course folle, elle n'aperçut l'orée de la forêt que quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne franchissent la lisière des arbres, presque comme s'ils crevaient la surface de l'océan et retrouvaient la lumière du monde d'en haut. Sous la lueur de la lune, qui était maintenant haute dans le ciel, le cerf semblait entouré d'un halo d'argent.

Lily se laissa glisser à terre, chancelante. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reculer pour englober une dernière fois l'animal du regard, car James se retransforma à cet instant. Ils étaient si proches qu'elle sentait son souffle court dans le creux de son cou.

\- Tu es un animagus… dit-elle immédiatement, la voix fragile. Merlin…

\- Lily, je te présente Cornedrue.

* * *

Sans ciller, James fixa Lily et sentit son rythme cardiaque erratique s'emballer. Il vit l'instant où la compréhension de la signification de son surnom se peignit sur ses traits. Elle se contenta de rester silencieuse, pâle, et l'attente était un véritable supplice pour lui, mais il lui laissa le temps d'assimiler la révélation. Pour tenter de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains, il les enfonça dans ses poches.

\- Un animagus, répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Tu es vraiment un animagus, mon dieu… Comment… ? Comment tu as fait ?

\- Le processus était assez long et compliqué, avoua-t-il. Genre, vraiment compliqué. Ça nous a pris presque trois ans.

Il repensa à la maudite feuille de mandragore qu'il avait dû garder en bouche un moins entier. Au bout de quatre tentatives, il avait enfin réussi à ne pas l'avaler en mangeant ou en dormant, mais il en avait gardé une aversion à vie pour le goût de ces feuilles. La seule fois où sa mère lui avait proposé un thé de mandragore, il avait failli envoyer la théière contre le mur, juste par pure vengeance. Il se souvenait même de la fois où Sirius avait enfin réussi à conserver la feuille dans sa bouche pendant un mois, mais qu'il avait dû tout recommencer à cause du ciel nuageux lors de cette pleine lune.

\- Trois ans ? Mais… depuis quand ?

\- Depuis la cinquième année.

Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es devenu animagus à quinze ans ? Dit-elle, l'air à la fois horrifiée et impressionnée. Oh mille gorgones, James, est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'était dangereux ?

\- Je m'étais renseigné avant, s'indigna-t-il. Ce n'était pas un simple coup de tête, enfin pas vraiment…

\- Mais même, tu n'avais personne avec toi pour encadrer la transformation et… est-ce que tu as dit « nous » ? Réalisa-t-elle brusquement. « Ça nous a pris presque trois ans ».

James se balança sur ses talons, essayant de paraître penaud, mais un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres.

\- Je n'étais pas seul, dit-il, je ne l'ai jamais été…

\- Quoi ?

\- Réfléchis, Lily. Pose la bonne question.

Elle lui décocha un regard noir, comme si elle se retenait de lui mettre une gifle malgré le trouble qu'elle devait ressentir. Elle prit tout de même la peine de réfléchir une seconde avant de le dévisager en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle finalement. Pourquoi tu es devenu animagus… ?

\- Parce que c'était la seule chose à faire, répondit-il en un battement de cœur. Parce qu'il ne devait pas supporter cette souffrance tout seul.

\- De qui tu… ? Commença-t-elle. Oh…

James hocha la tête, une chaleur étrange au creux de la poitrine. Il n'avait jamais douté de sa décision, et il ne la regretterait jamais.

\- Remus, murmura Lily. Tu as fait ça pour Remus… Vous avez fait ça pour lui. Peter et Sirius aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Un loup-garou ne s'en prend qu'aux humains, pas aux animaux. Il est même apaisé par la présence de certains.

\- C'est ça… Mais il ne le savait pas, je veux dire il ne savait pas ce qu'on essayait de faire avant qu'on lui montre une fois qu'on avait réussi. J'essayais de trouver une nouvelle clairière pour le loup ce soir, avant que… avant que tout parte en vrille.

\- Vous êtes fous, complètement fous, grommela-t-elle. Personne n'est au courant ? Vous n'êtes pas déclarés auprès du Ministère ?

\- Non, c'était notre secret. Dumbledore et les profs auraient compris quelque chose sinon, on ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de trahir Remus. Tu es la seule au courant en dehors des Maraudeurs. Félicitation.

Lily porta la main à ses tempes et James se doutait qu'elle avait atteint sa limite pour la soirée. Frigorifié, il tira sur les manches de son uniforme.

\- Si quelqu'un apprenait ce que vous avez fait illégalement… Vos baguettes seraient brisées, vous ne pourriez plus faire de magie, vous seriez exclus de Poudlard…

\- … et envoyés à Azkaban, compléta-t-il. Crois-moi, je sais. On le savait tous les trois, on connaissait les risques. Mais il y a certaines choses dans la vie qui en valent la peine. Remus en vaut la peine, Lily ! Il aurait fait la même chose pour chacun d'entre nous.

La conviction de James ne pouvait qu'être contagieuse et il sentit l'intensité dans sa voix balayer les derniers doutes dans les yeux de Lily. Elle était toujours inquiète, elle ne sautait pas de joie, mais elle comprenait. Il ne s'était attendu à rien d'autre de sa part. Il l'aimait pour ça.

\- Je sais que ça fait beaucoup… dit-il, culpabilisant. Tout ça, l'animagus, la forêt, les centaures. Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas, répliqua-t-elle en comblant la distance entre eux pour enrouler ses bras autour de lui.

Doucement, il posa son menton contre le haut de sa tête et l'enlaça à son tour. Le froid hivernal ne faisait pas le poids face à Lily Evans.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression que tu ne peux pas tout me dire, souffla-t-elle, la voix étouffée contre son épaule. Je suis avec toi, James. Jusqu'au bout. Et ça veut dire avec Remus, Peter et Sirius aussi. Votre secret est en sécurité, je te le promets. Je te le promets.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il. Je sais. Et je t'aime, Lily. Je t'aime…


	37. Chapitre 34: L'espoir meurt en dernier

**Désolée pour le retard, j'ai déménagé la semaine dernière, j'ai eu moins le temps d'écrire mais voilà le chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre XXXIV : L'espoir meurt en dernier

Lorsque Remus vit James et Lily passer le trou du portrait et rentrer dans la salle commune, il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose était arrivée. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés, leurs mains égratignées… Lily avait même des brindilles dans les cheveux et un filet de sang coulait le long de son poignet. Pourtant, ils souriaient et aucun d'eux ne paraissait blessé gravement.

Soulagé, il laissa échapper un soupir reconnaissant. Sa réaction fit se retourner Sirius et Peter qui dévisagèrent le couple à leur tour.

\- Bon sang, où est-ce que vous étiez ? S'exclama Sirius.

\- Le dîner a commencé depuis quinze minutes….

\- On se fiche du dîner, Pete ! Vous avez disparu pendant des heures ! Qu'est-ce que t'as été faire dans la Forêt Interdite ? Sans nous ?

Remus aurait voulu corriger, le « sans nous » n'était sans doute pas nécessaire, mais il se contenta de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi James était allé dans la forêt. Pour lui.

\- On a eu un léger contretemps, répondit James en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Désolé.

\- Quel contretemps… ? Commença Peter.

La voix de Sirius couvrit la sienne.

\- Désolé ? Bon sang, Cornedrue, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ?

\- Tu étais à l'hôpital, je pouvais m'en occuper tout seul, dit-il, surpris.

\- Comment va Alexia ? Intervint Lily. Et où est Marlène ? Vous êtes revenus ensemble ?

\- Elle va mieux, elle revient à la fin de la semaine… expliqua Remus d'une voix posée en voyant que Sirius était toujours agacé. Et Marlène est partie manger avec Dorcas et Alice, on a préféré attendre que vous reveniez.

La salle commune autour d'eux était effectivement déserte, tout le monde étant descendu il y a plusieurs minutes. Remus avait rassuré les filles et leur avait dit qu'ils les rejoindraient une fois que James et Lily seraient revenus. Elles avaient hésité, mais sans aucune raison concrète pour s'inquiéter la faim l'avait emporté.

\- J'ai hâte qu'elle revienne, dit Lily en soupirant. Par contre, avant d'aller manger, il faut que je passe me changer. Et me laver les mains.

Pour leur montrer, elle leva ses mains devant elle et Remus remarqua qu'elles étaient pleines de terre et de sang séché. Son estomac se contracta.

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On a dû… monter dans un arbre. C'est juste des égratignures.

\- Monter dans un arbre ? Répéta Peter. Pourquoi ?

\- Des centaures, révéla James, un brin trop enthousiasme. Tout un troupeau, Pete ! T'aurais dû voir ça !

\- James, c'était tout sauf une partie de plaisir. Arrête.

\- Désolé…

Remus laissa un échapper un rire étouffé. Il n'était pas surpris, après tout lorsque James avait appris pour sa lycanthropie, une fois le premier choc passé, il s'était exclamé que c'était quand même cool d'avoir un ami loup-garou. Puis, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se transformer illégalement en animagus pour rester avec lui pendant les pleines lunes. En comparaison, un troupeau de centaure n'était pas grand-chose.

\- Et vous êtes juste restés en haut d'un arbre pendant deux heures ?

\- Au moins plus d'une heure en tout cas, dit Lily. Mon dos peut en attester… Tout ça pour une maudite clairière que tu aurais pu aller chercher à un autre moment… Et on dit que les cerfs sont intelligents.

\- Eh ! Protesta James en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Remus sursauta. Abasourdi, il crut une seconde avoir mal entendu, mais Sirius dévisagea Lily aussi et Peter blêmit, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Murmura-t-il, le cœur battant.

\- Que j'avais mal au dos…

\- Non après… Le cerf… Comment tu… ?

\- Oh ! S'exclama James. Elle sait ! Je lui ai montré Cornedrue.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? S'étrangla Sirius.

Il s'avança brusquement vers James et Lily, l'air aussi stupéfait que Remus devait sûrement l'être. Face à face, le regard des deux garçons s'accrochèrent et il eut à nouveau le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas au-delà de la simple mésaventure avec les centaures. Sirius semblait à bout, nerveux, sur les nerfs…

\- James, personne ne devait…

\- Il fallait qu'on sorte de la forêt, coupa-t-il. Cornedrue était le moyen le plus rapide. Je sais ce qu'on avait dit, Patmol, mais Lily ne dira rien.

\- Je le promets, intervint-elle. Ce que vous avez fait pour Remus… Peu importe si c'est illégal, je trouve ça incroyable. Dangereusement stupide, mais incroyable quand même…

\- Et ça devait rester entre les Maraudeurs ! On risque de se faire jeter à Azkaban, James ! Toi le premier, tu avais dit que personne ne devait être au courant en dehors de nous. Ce n'est pas contre toi, Lily, ajouta-t-il, mais ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes ensembles depuis trois mois qu'elle peut connaître tous nos secrets !

\- Parce que d'après toi j'aurais dû aller le dire à Rogue en premier ?

La question jeta un froid brutal. Tout le monde se tendit et Remus tressaillit. C'était un coup bas, mais il savait que remettre en cause Lily était un point sensible pour James qui avait fait de la confiance envers les gens qu'il aimait une valeur essentielle. Et même si l'incident du saule cogneur avait été pardonné il y a longtemps, personne ne l'avait oublié.

\- Je… je ne voulais pas dire ça, murmura James. Patmol…

\- Va te faire voir.

Remus écarquilla les yeux. Dans un même mouvement, ils dévisagèrent tous Sirius. Lui-même semblait surpris de son éclat de colère envers son meilleur ami.

\- Sirius, intervint-il prudemment. Tu devrais peut-être aller dormir, on en parlera demain matin…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir ! Merlin, personne ne voit le problème ?

\- Lily ne dira rien, elle savait déjà pour la lycanthropie…

\- Et maintenant qu'elle sait, elle risque autant que nous ! Alors quoi ? On entraîne tous nos amis en prison ? On manque tous de se faire tuer par des centaures sans en parler aux autres ?

\- Tu dramatises un peu, Sirius, commenta Peter. Ils n'ont rien, juste des égratignures. T'as déjà eu pire.

Du coin de l'œil, Remus vit James approcher lentement. Presque prudemment, il força Sirius à croiser son regard.

\- Eh Patmol… ça va ? T'es sûr qu'Alex… ?

\- Elle va bien, coupa-t-il, cassant. C'est juste…

\- Juste ?

\- J'ai rencontré Orion à l'hôpital… Il était là avec toute ma famille. Genre, vraiment toute. Et disons que mon père n'a pas changé…

\- Quoi ? Mais tu lui as parlé ?

\- Il m'a parlé, corrigea Sirius. Et comme d'habitude, il avait son avis sur tout. Rien de bien nouveau…

Remus commençait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il n'en avait plus l'habitude depuis la fugue de Sirius, mais il reconnaissait les signes de malaise et de renfermement qu'il montrait quand il était question de sa famille ou un d'un sujet sensible.

\- Et il a dit quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Une connerie sur l'héritage, le respect… Il… Il a dit que je serai toujours son fils, peu importe ce que je ferai… Comme si je ne pouvais jamais lui échapper…

\- Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, c'est faux, contra Lily. Tu as choisis pour toi-même.

\- Pour moi-même, oui, répéta-t-il vertement. J'avais justement choisis pour moi-même de garder le secret des animagi.

\- Sirius, gronda James, agacé. On avait fait le choix ensemble et je suis désolé, mais Lily commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Si je ne lui avais pas dit ce soir, elle l'aurait deviné assez vite, comme pour le loup-garou. Tout le monde va bien, personne n'aura de problème. Affaire réglée.

Au vu de l'expression de Lily, Remus devina aisément ce qu'elle pensait. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas deviné si facilement. Les animagi étaient rares dans le monde sorcier, très rares. Le processus était mal connu et surtout dangereux. Malgré toute son intuition et son intelligence, il n'était pas sûr que Lily ait su à percer leur secret si James ne l'avait pas mis dans la confidence. Dans le fond, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il l'avait fait par nécessité, pour se sortir de la Forêt, et il savait que Lily était digne de confiance. Elle le lui avait maintes fois prouvé.

Sirius laissa échapper un rire proche de l'hystérie qui ne le rassura pas. Son manque de sommeil se lisait clairement sur ses traits et Remus se demanda une seconde s'il n'avait pas l'air fiévreux.

\- Affaire réglée ? Oh Morgane… Pourquoi vous ne réfléchissez jamais aux conséquences ? Pourquoi vous agissez sans penser aux autres ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si vous n'étiez pas ressortit de la forêt ?

\- C'est un peu St-Mangouste qui se moque de la charité, lança Peter impulsivement. Toi aussi tu…

\- On ne parle pas de moi, Queudver ! Je ne suis pas responsable, ce n'est pas ma faute…

Remus haussa un sourcil. Les phrases de Sirius devenaient de plus en plus confuses.

\- On n'a pas dit que c'était de ta faute, dit James, perplexe. Calme-toi sérieusement ; tout le monde va bien, personne n'est mort, personne n'a tué quelqu'un…

Ce qui n'était qu'une simple plaisanterie parut être le déclencheur. Brusquement, les lumières vacillèrent, plongeant la salle commune dans le noir durant une fraction de seconde, et une tasse laissée sur la table basse explosa en une pluie de fragments. Lily laissa échapper un cri effrayé. Instinctivement, Remus porta sa main vers sa baguette, mais il arrêta son geste en voyant Sirius chanceler.

Il était d'une pâleur extrême, le visage contracté et il semblait sur le point de vomir. La sueur plaquait ses mèches sombres contre sa peau. James le saisit par le coude, inquiet.

\- Sirius…

\- Il… il est brûlant… murmura Lily en lui posant une main délicate sur le front tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur le canapé.

\- Sirius, sérieusement, tu devrais aller t'allonger. Tu es épuisé…

\- Il… il l'a tué… c'était lui…

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Peter.

Sirius plongea sa tête dans ses mains, les épaules défaites.

\- J'ai vu la marque sur son bras… Il l'a fait, il les a rejoints. Et c'est lui qui a tué Gemma. Je…

Une sensation glacée se répandit au creux du ventre de Remus en comprenant de qui Sirius parlait. Il croisa le regard de James dans lequel se reflétait son propre sentiment d'horreur. Derrière le dossier du canapé, Peter hoqueta.

\- Je ne pensais pas… j'étais sûr qu'il n'irait pas jusque-là.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas, intervint Lily d'une voix faible. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu ne peux rien dire, ordonna Sirius avant même que l'un d'eux puisse répondre. Si tu sais si bien garder des secrets, Evans, alors garde celui-ci. Personne ne doit savoir, il ne peut pas… il…

\- Il ne peut pas s'en sortir comme ça, coupa James, tremblant. Si… s'il a vraiment tué Gemma, les Aurors doivent…

\- Non ! Non, James !

\- Tu ne peux pas le protéger pour ça ! C'est un meurtre !

\- Ça ne la ramènera pas !

\- C'est une question de justice, pense à sa famille, à son frère !

\- Je pense au mien !

James se détourna, agité. Il se mit à faire les cents pas et Remus le suivit des yeux, incapable de vider son esprit et de penser clairement.

\- Il a seulement seize ans, James, croassa Sirius. Il ne peut pas payer pour le reste des mangemorts. Il va servir d'exemple pour tous les sangs-purs qui se sont engagés auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui. L'affaire a fait la une de la Gazette ; le mangenmagot va le condamner au baiser du détraqueur pour satisfaire l'opinion publique… Il a peut-être jeté le sort, et crois-moi je le déteste pour ça, mais je… c'est mon petit frère…

Le dernier mot, à peine un murmure, resta suspendu entre eux. Lily était blême, mais elle resta silencieuse, et Remus se douta qu'elle avait dû comprendre ce dont ils parlaient. Peter tentait visiblement de disparaître derrière un fauteuil, comme s'il avait peur qu'on lui demande son avis, et lui-même se sentit incapable de parler.

D'un geste lourd de sens, il se contenta de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sirius. Son soutien sans mot ne passa pas inaperçu. James se figea. Remus soutint son regard. Il savait ce que ça faisait de commettre des actes dont on n'était pas réellement responsable, de se sentir comme le pantin d'une force extérieure qui vous entraînait, qui était trop forte pour lutter contre elle.

\- Tous les mangemorts sont responsables de la mort de Gemma, Tu-Sais-Qui aussi. Regulus ne peut pas payer pour eux tous… dit-il calmement.

\- Alors quoi ? Il s'en sort sans rien ? Gemma n'aura jamais de justice ?

\- Il y a des sorts pires que la prison ou la mort, souffla Lily dans un filet de voix. Son acte le hantera toute sa vie, il a perdu Sirius, il n'a plus le choix de son avenir… Il ne s'en sort pas sans rien, James.

Devant tous leurs regards insistants, James poussa un soupir résigné. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, comme s'il luttait intérieurement, mais Remus connaissait déjà sa décision. Il ne le faisait pas pour Regulus, il le faisait pour Sirius.

\- Très bien… murmura-t-il. Comme vous voulez…

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il avait l'air prêt à s'évanouir.

\- Je vais… je vais aller marcher… J'ai besoin….

\- James… dit Lily en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne sors pas du château, la rassura-t-il. J'ai vraiment juste besoin de marcher pour me vider la tête. Je reviens avant le couvre-feu, promis. Et va dormir, Patmol. Sérieusement.

Remus aida Sirius à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Avec tendresse, James embrassa Lily avant de s'approcher d'eux. Sans cérémonie, il étreignit Sirius et ce dernier s'accrocha brièvement à son meilleur ami, reconnaissant. Si proche, Remus entendit ce que James lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Patmol…

Puis il se dégagea comme si de rien était. Il traversa la salle commune, le pas lourd. Lui aussi paraissait épuisé après sa course poursuite avec les centaures, mais Remus ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être incapable d'aller dormir tout de suite.

James allait atteindre le portrait lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement. Remus fronça les sourcils.

\- Marlène…

Son cœur loupa un battement. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Il n'avait pas regardé, ni pensé à jeter un _sonorus_ autour d'eux. Pourtant, Marlène était bien là. A moitié dissimulé dans l'ombre dans le passage qui faisait le lien entre l'entrée et la salle commune, elle avait deux assiettes à la main. Des larmes emplissaient ses yeux.

\- Je… je venais vous apporter à dîner, à toi et Lily… Vous… vous aviez loupé les plats… Je ne voulais pas écouter… Regulus…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? Depuis combien de temps… ?

Remus sentit son ventre se contracter. Si elle avait entendu pour les animagi aussi…

\- Juste… juste Regulus…. et Gemma… Oh Merlin…

\- Marlène… dit Sirius, la voix rauque.

Il voulut s'avancer vers elle, mais Marlène émit un sanglot étouffé, comme une bête blessée. D'un mouvement heurté, elle mit les assiettes qu'elle tenait dans les mains de James qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons dans un tourbillon de cheveux blonds. Elle s'enfuit en courant.

Par réflexe, James amorça un geste pour la rattraper, mais la voix de Lily s'éleva.

\- Laisse-la, intima-t-elle. Ça ne sert plus à rien, elle sait…

\- Mais si elle le dénonce ?

\- Elle ne le fera pas…

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûre ? Dit Sirius, nerveux.

Les yeux de Lily se perdirent dans le vague et les flammes de la cheminée jetèrent des ombres sur sa peau blanche.

\- Parce qu'elle tient à lui autant que toi...

* * *

\- Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais promis, Black !

Regulus sursauta en entendant la porte claquer contre le mur et il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir Marlène entrer dans leur salle de classe vide, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Il bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Marlène…

\- Je te déteste ! Hurla-t-elle. Je te déteste !

\- Je…

Elle se jeta sur lui. Regulus ne vit pas le coup venir. Une seconde, il tendait la main vers elle, celle suivante, une vive douleur explosait contre sa peau. La gifle de Marlène raisonna dans l'air. Lentement, il porta ses doigts à sa joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'emporta-t-il. T'es folle ?

\- Tu l'avais prévu depuis le début, c'est ça ? Les promesses, les doutes, tout ça… C'était des paroles en l'air ? Tu te moquais de moi depuis le début ?

\- De quoi… ?

\- Je parle de ça, Reg !

D'un geste brusque, elle lui attrapa le bras et il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il siffla, essayant de se dégager, mais elle releva sa manche avant qu'il n'ait pu s'écarter. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la marque qui s'étalait sur son avant-bras et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Les orbites vides semblaient le défier, comme si Gemma s'était imprimée en lui au-delà de la mort, fidèle à sa promesse : « quand mon petit frère pleurera ma mort, ne détourne pas la tête, tu seras responsable ». Elle avait eu raison. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'il avait fait, à détourner la tête. Il avait appris à vivre avec.

Pourtant, en voyant les yeux embués de larmes de Marlène, un goût de cendre se répandit dans sa bouche.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, souffla-t-il. McKinnon, s'il te plait…

\- Je t'ai défendu ! Tout le monde me disait que j'avais tort et je t'ai défendu, je n'ai pas cessé de croire… de croire que tu étais quelqu'un de bien ! Et tu as écouté Rosier, tu les as rejoints…

\- Je n'avais pas le choix !

\- On a toujours le choix ! S'écria-t-elle à s'en déchirer la gorge. C'est ta vie, tes choix ! Tu as juste été trop lâche pour dire « non » !

\- Je ne suis pas lâche !

\- Si ! Si, tu l'es ! Je ne te ferai pas l'insulte de dire que tu es idiot et ça rend la situation encore pire !

Regulus trembla.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là… Vous ne savez rien ! Vous ne comprenez rien ! Vous n'écoutez rien !

\- Moi ? Moi je n'écoute pas ? Je n'ai fait que ça, de t'écouter ! J'ai passé des heures à te dire que je croyais en toi et que tu valais mieux que ça ! Mais Dorcas avait raison, j'étais juste trop naïve pour voir ce que tout le monde voyait. Sirius a eu raison de partir, il n'y avait rien à sauver !

Il eut l'impression de se prendre une autre gifle et ses poings se crispèrent le long de son corps.

\- Tu veux le connaître mon choix, Reg ? Reprit-elle, la voix vibrante de colère. Je vais me battre. Je vais me battre contre eux, contre toi. Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas me tuer ? Tu vas exécuter les ordres ? Vas-y, ne perds pas de temps. Je suis en face de toi !

En prononçant la dernière phrase, Marlène écarta les bras, comme une victime offerte. La même lueur de défi que Gemma Ackerley avait eu avant sa mort brillait au fond de ses yeux. Regulus eut l'impression de perdre pied, que le sol se dérobait sous lui. Il se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait si c'était Marlène que Voldemort lui avait ordonné de tuer ce jour-là, ce qu'il ferait si c'était elle qu'il devait tuer un jour. Il se revit, enfant, le visage collé aux barreaux de l'escalier alors que ses parents hurlaient après Sirius pour une bêtise qu'il avait faite. Comment était-il passé du petit garçon qui tressaillait et retenait ses pleurs à ce qu'il était aujourd'hui ?

Jamais il n'avait vu Marlène si en colère, si déçue. La déception était sûrement pire que sa colère.

\- Marlène… s'étrangla-t-il. Je t'en prie…

\- Elle t'a supplié aussi ? Gemma ?

\- Elle serait morte de toute façon, ils l'auraient tué…

\- _Ils_ l'auraient tué, oui sans doute, admit-elle. Pas toi. Ou du moins je le pensais. Je le croyais tellement, Reg…

Elle recula d'un pas et appuya ses paumes contre ses yeux, comme si elle pouvait bloquer la réalité ou peut-être comme s'il allait disparaître de sa vue. La réaction de Sirius avait presque été plus simple, il s'était contenté de le repousser, de lui dire de disparaître définitivement de sa vie. Il y était presque habitué. Marlène était la dernière personne à encore s'accrocher.

\- Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me laisserais pas…

\- Et tu m'avais promis que tu ne rejoindrais pas les mangemorts, rétorqua-t-elle. Les promesses sont faites pour être brisées apparemment…

\- Alors tu es comme lui. Sirius, toi… Vous prétendez, vous promettez, mais vous partez quand même. La noblesse d'âme des Gryffondor c'est ça ?

\- Arrête, cingla-t-elle. Ne fais pas comme si je te tournais le dos sans raison. Je me suis battue pour toi, pour être ton amie. J'ai accepté de garder le secret parce que tu avais honte de moi…

\- Je n'avais pas…

\- … bien sûr que si, tu avais honte de moi, qu'on nous voit ensemble. Tu avais peur de ce que les autres allaient penser et j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai accepté de jouer le jeu parce que je voulais sincèrement être ton amie.

\- Juste mon amie ?

Regulus se mordit la lèvre. La phrase lui avait échappé et il vit Marlène rougir, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle détourna finalement la tête.

\- Je suppose que ça ne vaut plus la peine de le savoir maintenant, pas vrai ?

\- Marlène…

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu sais. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ! Je… Comment est-ce que je ne l'ai pas vu venir ? Comment j'ai pu être aussi idiote ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça… Je n'aurais pas pu la laisser…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, mais Marlène fronça les sourcils.

\- La laisser ? Répéta-t-elle. Laisser qui ?

\- Personne…

\- Reg… Tu viens de me reprocher de ne pas écouter et de ne pas comprendre. Je ne peux pas le faire si tu ne parles pas. C'est ta dernière chance.

Regulus sentit son cœur s'accélérer et sa gorge se serrer. Il vit la détermination de Marlène. S'il la laissait passer cette porte sans avoir le courage de parler, il la perdrait pour toujours, comme il avait perdu son frère lorsqu'il était parti de Square Grimmaurd.

Epuisé, il se rassit avec lassitude sur le vieux canapé vert défoncé qui leur servait de refuge.

\- Ça risque d'être long… Je ne sais pas si ça suffira…

\- C'est à moi d'en juger, répondit Marlène d'un ton dur. Je t'écoute.

Regulus soupira. Les souvenirs de ce fameux jour brumeux envahirent son esprit et il eut l'impression de revoir une autre personne, un étranger qui avait fait ce qu'il devait faire pour survivre.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant, commença-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. Rosier m'avait approché quelques mois plus tôt, je ne pouvais plus lui dire non. Et puis je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à Poudlard avec Bellatrix, ma cousine. Mais je ne suis pas parti seul avec eux ce jour-là, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, peut-être… je… Il y avait Yaxley, non ? Elizabeth Yaxley, la fiancée de Rosier ?

\- C'est ça. Elle devait aussi rejoindre les mangemorts.

Marlène tressaillit en entendant le nom.

\- Ils… Ils acceptent aussi les femmes ?

\- Peu. Bellatrix et Alecto Carrow sont les seules, les autres ne sont que des soutiens lointains, les épouses, mais elles ne font pas partie des rangs. Elizabeth aurait dû être de celles-là, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle faisait avec nous. Et puis elle m'a avoué la vérité. Son père voulait faire annuler ses fiançailles avec Rosier, presque la déshériter en l'envoyant à l'étranger pour étouffer le scandale.

\- Quel scandale ?

\- Elle est enceinte, Marlène, révéla-t-il.

La surprise se peignit sur son visage. Regulus savait qu'il avait promis de ne rien dire, mais il avait confiance en Marlène, et surtout Elizabeth ne pourrait plus garder le secret bien longtemps. Ce n'était qu'une question de semaines avant que les autres ne remarquent son ventre qui s'arrondissait chaque jour un peu plus. Les pulls ne suffiraient bientôt plus à le couvrir.

\- Par Merlin… souffla-t-elle. Et elle veut le garder ?

\- Apparemment. C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait rejoindre les rangs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait promis une protection en échange de sa loyauté, des avantages que donnent son nom et sa réputation à elle et Rosier. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pu, McKinnon. Tu l'aurais vu ce jour-là. Je ne pouvais… je ne pouvais pas la laisser…

\- Comment ça ?

\- On devait tuer Gemma… Mais penses-y, Marlène. Une seule personne pouvait jeter le sort fatal. C'était elle ou moi. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulaient pas vraiment d'Elizabeth comme mangemort, il me voulait moi, il voulait l'héritier des Black. Je n'allais pas laisser une femme enceinte commettre un meurtre…

Marlène déglutit, les larmes aux yeux. L'air frustrée, elle croisa les bras et Regulus sentit son ventre se serrer à nouveau. Il avait envie de se lever, de la retenir physiquement.

\- Donc quoi ? Tu as tué Gemma Ackerley par bonté d'âme ?

\- Je l'ai tué parce qu'elle était condamnée. Je l'ai tué parce que si ce n'était pas elle, c'était moi. C'était mes parents et ma famille. Les mangemorts ne m'auraient pas laissé repartir, ils s'en seraient pris à mes proches ! Après la disgrâce qu'avaient causée Andromeda et Sirius, je ne pouvais pas leur tourner le dos. Il faut que tu comprennes, Marlène ! Tout ça, toute cette guerre, c'est politique. Je fais partie d'une des familles les plus anciennes, l'héritage ne peut pas être brisé.

\- C'est des conneries ton héritage ! Rétorqua-t-elle dans un nouvel accès de colère. Si personne ne fait rien pour changer les choses, elles ne changeront pas. Tes parents ne sont pas des mangemorts, pourquoi est-ce que tu devais absolument… ?

\- Parce que les parents ne se battent pas si leur fils peut le faire pour eux ! Ils ne se préoccupent pas des moldus, des nés-moldus… Du moins, ils ne se battront pas physiquement pour ça. Ils sont au-dessus de tout ça dans leur tour d'ivoire. Ce qui compte pour eux, c'est la famille. La famille Black et son honneur. Je représente cet honneur. Alors si le Seigneur des Ténèbres me demande, que ça soit à cause de ma cousine ou à cause de moi personnellement, je ne peux pas reculer. Tu comprendrais si tu n'étais pas…

\- Si je n'étais pas quoi ? Dit Marlène sèchement. Pauvre ? D'une famille normale, pas influente ? Si je venais plutôt d'une famille qui avait des racines françaises et dont la lignée remontait au IXe siècle ?

Regulus sera la mâchoire à s'en faire mal. Le ton condescendant de Marlène l'irrita et il tenta de garder son calme. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? S'excuser d'être né Black ? Il savait au fond de lui que malgré toute sa compassion, toute son ouverture d'esprit, elle serait incapable de comprendre. Livia comprenait parce qu'elle vivait la même chose depuis l'enfance, mais même elle ne saisissait pas tous les enjeux. Personne n'était au rang des Black.

\- Tu voulais la vérité, tu l'as, McKinnon, souffla-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas tué parce que je le voulais, je l'ai tué parce que je le devais… Et si être un mangemort me permet de sauver mes parents, de te sauver toi, alors je le ferai.

Secouant la tête, Marlène fit volte-face, les traits crispés par une myriade d'émotion. Il crut qu'elle allait partir, mais elle se retourna à nouveau vers lui. Une vague d'espoir le traversa en voyant son visage s'adoucir. Doucement, elle se baissa à sa hauteur et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Elle leva la main, ses doigts effleurant sa joue, là où elle l'avait frappé il y a quelques minutes. Regulus sentit sa peau le brûler.

\- Et ce que tu penses toi, dans tout ça ? Murmura-t-elle. Tu parles des autres, d'héritage, d'obligation, d'Elizabeth, de tes parents, de moi, de Sirius, de Livia, de ta cousine… Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses, Reg ?

\- Ca n'intéresse personne… ça n'a pas d'importance…

\- Ca en a pour moi. Qu'est-ce que tu penses ?

\- Je pense qu'il est trop puissant, Marlène. Tu l'aurais vu. Cet homme… il est allé au-delà de ce qu'on connait, il a repoussé les limites de la magie. On ne pourra pas l'arrêter… Même Dumbledore, je ne sais pas si… Il est trop puissant. Je sais reconnaître de la magie noire et pourtant je ne comprends pas comment il a fait…

\- Et tu espères le découvrir ?

\- Peut-être… Non…

Il avait conscience que sa peur et sa fascination mêlées devaient se lire sur son visage. Les larmes réapparurent dans les yeux de Marlène et il se sentit mal de lui infliger ça. Pourtant, il était incapable de lâcher prise. Il avait pensé des dizaines de fois à mettre fin à leur amitié, à leur relation étrange et inexplicable, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à ne plus avoir Marlène McKinnon dans sa vie.

Sans réfléchir, il agrippa sa main dans la sienne avec force, les entremêlant ensemble.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas… supplia-t-il. Marlène…

Marlène déglutit, puis, après de longues secondes, elle posa son front contre le sien. Il sentit son souffle contre sa peau. Lui contre elle. Elle contre lui.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas, Regulus Black. Jusqu'au bout. J'ai encore espoir…

 **Je remercie Ophélie pour ses idées quand je suis en panne d'inspiration!**


	38. Chapitre 35: Le Phénix naît dans les cen

**EDIT:**

 **Je voulais juste répondre au commentaire d'une guest,** **missmaraudeurs, parce qu'il était adorable! Un énorme merci pour tes compliments, je suis vraiment très contente que tu aimes autant, ça me touche beaucoup. Alors je voulais répondre aussi à ta question concernant la mise à jour de la fanfic parce que ça intéressera sûrement tout le monde ^^ Dans l'idéal, j'essaye de poster un samedi sur deux, donc toutes les deux semaines. Mais bon… ça fait deux chapitres qu'en fait je prends trois semaines pour écrire donc j'ai du mal à tenir le délai à cause des cours, des devoirs, de mon mémoire ect haha! Mais promis j'essaye de faire au plus vite ! Après il ne reste que 4 ou 5 chapitres normalement avant la fin donc je veux bien faire les choses, je vais à mon rythme sans pression (mais vraiment désolée si vous trouvez ça un long...). Enfin voilà! Encore merci missmaraudeurs pour ta review tellement gentille!**

Chapitre XXXV : Le Phénix naît dans les cendres

Alexia passa les portes du château, son sac sur l'épaule, et un grand sourire fleurit sur son visage. Elle avait enfin l'impression de revenir à la maison. Elle n'avait eu aucun regret de quitter sa chambre d'hôpital, ni les repas infectes qu'on lui servait depuis une semaine. L'infirmière de garde lui-même avait adressé un signe de la main en la voyant partir, l'air heureux pour elle.

Dans son dos, McGonagall referma fermement la porte.

\- Heureuse de vous revoir, miss Cassidy, dit-elle avec un de ses rares sourires.

\- Moi aussi, professeur. Le château m'avait manqué…

\- Vous allez avoir le week-end pour le retrouver et rattraper les cours. Tout ira bien ?

\- Oui, mes amis m'ont pris des notes, je vais travailler pour rattraper mon retard, je vous le promets, assura Alexia.

\- Parfait. N'hésitez à venir moi ou un autre professeur si vous avez besoin, nous sommes à votre disposition si vous avez la moindre question.

\- Merci, professeur…

McGonagall hocha la tête.

\- Je ne vais pas vous retenir d'avantage, miss Cassidy. Bon retour.

Dès que sa directrice de maison s'éloigna, Alexia resserra sa prise sur son sac et se retint de monter les escaliers en courant. Entre les étages, elle croisa plusieurs de ses camarades qui s'arrêtèrent pour lui dire qu'ils étaient contents de la revoir. Une chaleur bienveillante se répandit dans sa poitrine.

Elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, le cœur battant, et entra dans la salle commune. L'effervescence l'entoura immédiatement. Le contraste avec le calme de sa chambre d'hôpital lui fit tourner la tête une seconde. Le moindre recoin de la pièce avait été pris d'assaut par les élèves qui profitaient de leur samedi après-midi, à l'abri du vent déchaîné qui faisait claquer les branches contre les carreaux.

Près de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles, Alexia repéra brusquement la chevelure auburn de Lily, assise à même le sol faute de place, entourée par Alice et Marlène. Elle se fraya un chemin entre ses camarades, veillant à ne pas mettre un coup de sac à quelqu'un. Lily fut la première à lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Alex ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Oh Merlin, t'es là !

Alexia se laissa tomber au sol et s'immisça dans leur cercle, sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être partie depuis des mois, dit-elle. Même revoir McGo m'a fait plaisir !

\- On n'était pas sûres que tu reviennes aujourd'hui, on serait venue t'accueillir sinon…

\- Les médicomages ont dit que j'étais stable, ça ne servait à rien que je reste plus longtemps. Et de toute façon, s'ils me faisaient rester une heure de plus, je m'évadais moi-même !

\- Donc tu vas mieux ? Demanda Alice, l'air inquiet.

\- En pleine forme. Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant dites-moi tout ce que j'ai loupé !

Impatiente, elle s'attendit à ce que ses amies se lancent dans un récit détaillé de la semaine qu'elle avait manqué, mais il y eu un moment de flottement pendant lequel Lily et Marlène échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Oh Merlin, c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas !

\- Alice… marmonna Marlène.

\- Oui, je sais, je sais, c'est méchant d'en parler, elle doit être assez mal comme ça. Mais bon sang, ne me dis pas qu'elle mérite d'être la cible de tous les ragots pour une fois. Elle n'a jamais eu de scrupule avant pour les autres…

\- Qui ça ? De quoi on parle ?

\- Elizabeth Yaxley. Elle est enceinte, révéla Alice.

Alexia écarquilla les yeux. Un rire nerveux gonfla dans sa poitrine et elle crut sincèrement que ses amies se moquaient d'elle avant de réaliser que l'air sérieux de Marlène n'était pas feint.

\- Enceinte ? Répéta-t-elle. Genre… d'un bébé ?

\- Non, d'un gnome de jardin, Alex, répliqua Lily en roulant des yeux.

\- Très drôle… mais qui est le père ? Rosier ?

\- D'après les rumeurs, oui. Même si Bertha Jorkins raconte partout que Yaxley a trompé Rosier, mais ça me semble peu probable.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire… Elizabeth Yaxley, miss parfaite et hautaine. Et elle va le garder ?

\- Apparemment, répondit Lily. C'est trop tard maintenant…

Alexia secoua la tête. Si ça lui arrivait aujourd'hui, elle était sûre de ne pas garder l'enfant. Sirius et elle savaient à peine jeter un sortilège ménager et garder une plante en vie en botanique. Un bébé serait une catastrophe.

\- Et attends, tu n'as pas manqué que ça, reprit Alice.

Les ragots de Poudlard lui avait manqué, c'était certain. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver une vie normale et elle se pencha un peu plus en avant.

\- Lucinda en a pris plein la tête aussi… Tout le monde a découvert qu'elle est née-moldu.

\- Comment… ?

\- On ne sait pas, dit Lily en se mordant la lèvre. La rumeur a traversé le château en moins d'une journée, comme d'habitude. Les Serpentard n'ont pas apprécié, même si la plupart sont restés en retrait à cause de son poste de capitaine. Mulciber et Avery par contre… ils n'ont pas arrêté de la harceler dans les couloirs. Et je ne parle même pas de Sabine Travers.

\- Mais elle est à Poufsouffle…

Alexia grimaça en constatant son ton naïf.

\- Ça ne veut plus dire grand-chose, Alex. Enfin… Dorcas est avec elle pour le moment, elle essaye de lui remonter le moral.

\- Elle joue les gardes du corps surtout, commenta Alice. Avec les agressions l'année dernière, on ne sait jamais…

\- Et les garçons ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

A nouveau, ses amis échangèrent un regard éloquent. L'estomac d'Alexia fit un soubresaut.

\- Ce n'est pas très grave, commença Marlène d'un ton prudent, mais Sirius est malade depuis mercredi soir. Il s'est senti mal quand on est revenu de Sainte-Mangouste.

\- A cause de… de son père ?

Une lueur indéchiffrable passa dans les yeux de Marlène.

\- Non, une espèce de grippe. Il a loupé les cours jeudi et hier. Je crois qu'il va un peu mieux, il est juste remonté tôt dans son dortoir. Remus doit être avec lui, James et Peter sont allés en salle d'étude pour réviser. Je pense que tu peux monter le voir avant le dîner… ça le remettra peut-être sur pied.

Alexia hocha la tête. Elle amorça un mouvement pour se lever lorsque Lily lui saisit le poignet pour la retenir.

\- Alex… dit-elle, hésitante. Juste… ne mentionne pas les Black. Surtout Regulus. Il est toujours contrarié.

\- D'accord…

Les genoux douloureux, Alexia se releva et monta les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. C'était étrange de voir leur situation renversée ainsi. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Sirius, c'était lui qui venait lui rendre visite alors qu'elle était malade.

D'un geste lent, elle poussa la porte des septièmes années, au fond du couloir. Le dortoir était plongé dans une semi-pénombre et Alexia cligna des yeux, perturbée. Elle ne distingua d'abord que la forme des lits à baldaquins et les braises rougeâtres dans l'âtre du poêle, puis ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Assis devant le bureau près de la fenêtre, Remus lisait à la lueur de sa baguette. Il leva la tête en l'entendant entrer et Alexia sentit un sourire spontané lui monter aux lèvres.

\- Eh Remus…

\- Tu es revenue ! Souffla-t-il. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mieux, assura-t-elle. Les filles m'ont dit que Sirius….

Elle n'eut pas à terminer sa phrase. Remus lui indiqua le lit sur sa droite et elle se rendit compte qu'une masse était enfouit sous les couvertures. D'un pas lent, Alexia s'approcha prudemment et distingua les cheveux noirs de Sirius qui s'étalaient sur l'oreille. Dans son dos, elle entendit Remus sortir de la pièce discrètement et elle s'allongea aux côtés de Sirius.

Même séparé par l'épaisseur du couvre-lit, son corps paraissait irradier contre le sien et il émit un grognement indistinct en se retournant vers elle. Les yeux à moitié ouvert, il mit quelques secondes à prendre conscience de sa présence.

\- Princesse…

\- Salut toi, murmura-t-elle. Ah ce qui paraît tu brûlais d'impatience de me voir ?

Sirius laissa échapper un rire incrédule.

\- C'est la pire blague de l'histoire, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Les médicomages t'ont volé ton humour avant de te laisser sortir ?

\- Non… mais ils m'ont donné mon bulletin de santé. Ils ont trouvé l'origine de la crise.

\- Sérieusement ? Alors ?

Alexia sourit et le repoussa doucement en voyant qu'il tentait de se redresser. Malgré l'obscurité, elle remarqua son teint pâle et ses traits tirés, comme s'il avait peu dormi ces derniers jours.

\- Tu ne vas pas y croire… C'étaient les fioles du remède.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le remède a causé la crise, expliqua-t-elle, un rire incrédule encore dans la voix. Le dosage n'était plus adapté, il était trop fort ! Les cellules de la _fibroris pulmonis_ ont régressé !

\- Donc… ça veut dire que la maladie a reculé ?

Incapable de réprimer son sourire et les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, Alexia hocha la tête. Elle avait passé des années à être prisonnière de son corps et elle avait l'impression de littéralement revivre grâce au sentiment de liberté qu'elle ressentait depuis ce matin. La première personne à laquelle elle avait pensé avait été Sirius.

\- Elle a tellement reculé que le remède déséquilibrait les réactions des cellules et entraînaient les symptômes au lieu de les corriger. Je ne suis pas guérie, c'est sûr, mais les médicomages disent qu'ils n'ont jamais rien vu de pareil. Je suis leur sujet le plus jeune, ils ne comprennent pas encore tout mais… mais ils n'excluent plus totalement une guérison…

Sirius la dévisagea longuement. Dans le noir, elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer ses prunelles grises, mais elle lut un soulagement indicible sur son visage.

Brusquement, il porta la main à sa joue et écrasa ses lèvres brûlantes contre les siennes. Alexia hoqueta de surprise mais répondit à son baiser, le cœur affolé. Il l'embrassait avec un désespoir criant, comme s'il s'était retenu tout ce temps de peur de lui voler le peu de souffle de vie qu'elle avait encore.

Au fond de son esprit, Alexia se souvint de l'avertissement de Lily. Ne rien dire sur les Black ou Regulus. Elle se demanda si le désespoir et la rage que Sirius mettait dans son baiser était entièrement pour elle, mais elle garda le silence. Aucun d'eux n'avait le courage d'y faire face pour le moment.

Les mains fermement enfoncées dans ses poches, James remontait le chemin qui menait à la grille du château en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Il avait loupé les calèches à quelques minutes près et devait maintenant se rendre au village à pied malgré le vent glacial qu'il lui revenait de face. S'il avait su que le rendez-vous fixé par Dumbledore avait été si tôt, il n'aurait jamais programmé un entraînement de Quidditch ce matin-là. En tant que capitaine, il avait dû rester ranger le matériel alors que les autres, même Sirius qui lui avait pourtant proposé de l'attendre, s'étaient dépêchés de partir pour attraper les dernières calèches.

Le mot du directeur n'était arrivé que peu avant le couvre-feu, la veille au soir, et il n'avait pas pu changer ses plans. L'écriture élégante de Dumbledore s'étalait sur le fin parchemin à l'encre noire, leur demandant d'arriver à midi pile à la Tête de Sanglier le lendemain durant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Une plume de phénix accompagnait le message.

James ne savait pas exactement à quoi s'attendre. Au mois de février, lorsque le directeur leur avait parlé de l'Ordre pour la première fois, il s'était posé des centaines de questions jusqu'à arriver à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il avait besoin de se battre. Apprendre la vérité sur la mort de Gemma Ackerley l'avait conforté dans son choix. Des gens qui demandaient à un gamin de seize ans de tuer une jeune fille, juste pour faire ses preuves, ne pouvaient pas continuer à agir impunément ; et si le Ministère était résolu à fermer les yeux, lui-même était résolu à agir.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il allait accélérer le pas lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention à la périphérie de sa vision. Il distingua vaguement une silhouette qui avançait en titubant, le pas instable, et il s'arrêta, incertain. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa baguette. Soit il s'agissait d'un élève qui avait fêté le week-end avec un verre d'hydromel en trop, soit…

\- Dorcas… murmura-t-il.

Son esprit avait mis une seconde à l'identifier, mais il reconnut son amie alors qu'elle s'approchait, chancelante. Il se mit à courir vers elle. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi son apparence lui avait semblée si étrange. Elle était trempée, littéralement.

James faillit ne pas la reconnaître à cause de ses cheveux, d'ordinaire si épais, plaqués par l'eau contre son cou et les contours de son beau visage pâle.

\- Dorcas… haleta-t-il en arrivant enfin à sa hauteur. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai pris une douche et j'ai oublié de me sécher, répondit-elle, acerbe. A ton avis ?

\- Je…

\- Ils m'ont jeté dans le Lac Noir ! Les yeux bandés !

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- J'allais prendre les calèches quand ils sont arrivés derrière moi, expliqua-t-elle en claquant des dents. Ils m'ont attrapé et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retourner, ils m'ont bandé les yeux. Ils disaient… ils disaient des choses affreuses sur Lucinda, sur les… les sangs-de-bourbe. Ils ont dit que j'étais une traître à mon sang pour « m'associer » avec elle. Et ils m'ont jeté dans le lac ! Le temps que je retourne à la surface et que j'enlève le bandeau, ils étaient partis. Les lâches…

\- Merlin…

James serra la mâchoire. L'indignation paraissait devenir une constante dans sa vie depuis plusieurs mois.

Brusquement, il réalisa que Dorcas frissonnait toujours en face de lui, les bras enroulés autour d'elle pour tenter de se réchauffer. Il enleva sa cape avec précipitation pour l'enrouler autour de ses épaules.

\- Tiens, dit-il, prends ça. Il faut que tu retournes au château…

\- Et louper la réunion de l'Ordre ? Pas question. Je viens.

\- Dorcas, tu vas attraper une pneumonie.

\- Jette-moi un sort de séchage… pour mes vêtements… J'ai essayé mais je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de sortilège. Mon elfe le faisait toujours.

James n'osa pas avouer que c'était le cas pour lui aussi. Il dû faire un effort de concentration pour se rappeler la formule et, sans grand espoir, jeta le sortilège. Une légère brume s'éleva de la robe de Dorcas, s'évanouissant dans l'air, signe qu'il n'avait pas dû complètement échoué.

\- Mieux ?

\- Encore un peu humide, mais supportable. Merci.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Dorcas détourna la tête. Ses longs cheveux bruns épais, toujours gorgés d'eau, lui cachèrent le visage pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne hausse les épaules, l'air déterminé.

\- J'ai eu peur, reconnut-elle. Mais je sais nager, ils ne m'ont pas ligoté. C'est surtout le froid qui m'a paralysé… j'étais juste trop en colère pour penser correctement. Je suppose que je dois commencer à m'habituer, non ? Les mangemorts ne se contenteront pas de me jeter à l'eau, ils feront pire.

Un tel pragmatisme laissa James sans voix un instant. Il contempla Dorcas profondément et réalisa soudain qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille caractérielle qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance. Elle avait mûri cette année. Il ne savait pas s'il devait attribuer ce changement à Lucinda ou à la guerre prête à éclater, mais il ressentit un sentiment de malaise devant la vérité qu'elle venait d'énoncer. Il y a encore quelques mois, il se serait indigné que des élèves osent s'en prendre à une de ses amis et la jettent dans le Lac Noir parce qu'elle sortait avec une née-moldu… mais depuis Gemma était morte, Regulus Black était devenu un meurtrier, Elizabeth Yaxley était apparemment enceinte de Rosier, ils étaient en route pour rencontrer des personnes appartenant à un groupe de résistance. Tout avait changé. Dorcas avait raison, les mangemorts feraient bien pire.

Il se souvint aussi de leur dispute, au retour des vacances de noël, lorsqu'elle avait reproché à Marlène son amitié avec Regulus. Avec ce qu'il savait désormais, James regretta de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Peut-être que la douleur pour Sirius et Marlène n'aurait pas été si grande.

\- J'espère au moins que tu as réussi à en frapper un au passage, commenta-t-il finalement, le fantôme d'un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Dorcas eut un rictus moqueur.

\- Le tibia de l'un d'entre eux va lui faire mal quelques jours, confirma-t-elle. Et je crois que j'en ai choqué un quand j'ai répondu que je ne m'étais pas « associée » à Lucinda, je couchais avec. Dommage, je n'ai pas pu voir sa tête offusquée à cause du bandeau.

James éclata de rire. La répartie de Dorcas Meadowes ne manquerait jamais de le surprendre.

Enfoncé contre le dossier de sa chaise, Peter essayait de se faire oublier et priait intérieurement pour que personne ne lui adresse la parole. Mal à l'aise, il détourna la tête lorsque la jeune femme en face de lui tenta de croiser son regard. Il n'avait pas retenu son nom lors des présentations, trop occupé à observer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Dumbledore leur avait seulement dit de venir dans un bar isolé de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard, la _Tête de Sanglier_. Inutile de dire que Madame Rosemerta n'avait rien à craindre de la concurrence. La véritable tête de sanglier suspendue à une vieille potence en bois près de l'entrée aurait déjà dû lui mettre la pixie à l'oreille. En entrant, ils avaient découvert un lieu plutôt miteux, petit, crasseux et imprégné d'une forte odeur de chèvre. La lumière du jour avait du mal à traverser les fenêtres incrustées de saletés ; et Peter avait d'abord cru que le sol était en simple terre battue avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de pierres sous des couches de salissures. Le gérant, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux gris et aux yeux bleus vifs, s'était contenté de désigner un escalier branlant sur le côté sans un mot.

Ils étaient montés, méfiants, pour découvrir une pièce étroite mais étonnement propre dans laquelle se trouvait une simple table entourée d'une dizaine de chaise. Lily avait juste froncé le nez et parcourut le vieux bois du bout du doigt, traçant un sillon dans la poussière, mais ils s'étaient tous assis sans rien dire. Une minute plus tard, la porte se rouvrait pour laisser entrer le garçon de Poufsouffle qui était déjà dans le bureau de Dumbledore il y a quelques mois. Il avait lui aussi marqué un temps d'arrêt avant de s'assoir. Peter aurait tout donné pour que James soit avec eux, il aurait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère avec une plaisanterie, comme d'habitude ; mais il avait dû rester sur le terrain de Quidditch pour ranger le matériel.

Désormais, presque quinze minutes plus tard, James n'était toujours pas arrivé, contrairement aux membres de l'Ordre envoyés par Dumbledore. Trois hommes et une femme. Le premier, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à la moustache parfaitement taillé, les jugeait presque du regard depuis le bout de la table. A ses côtés, deux jeunes hommes proches de la trentaine s'agitaient impatiemment sur leur chaise. Ils se ressemblaient trop pour ne pas être frères, même si l'un arborait une barbe rousse de trois jours et que l'autre avait un nez brusqué qui témoignait de nombreuses bagarres. Enfin, la sorcière en face de Peter se tenait simplement droite et calme, les scrutant de ses grands yeux sombres. Elle devait avoir une dizaine d'année de plus qu'eux, à peine, et ses cheveux bruns profonds lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille.

\- Bon… grommela l'un des frères. On commence ou pas ?

\- James n'est pas encore là, répliqua Sirius pour la troisième fois d'un ton sec.

\- _James_ n'avait qu'à être à l'heure.

\- De toute façon, il manque encore Dorcas, intervint Marlène en soupirant. On peut encore attendre cinq minutes ?

\- Les lycéens… Qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête de Maugrey déjà ?

\- Fabian, soupira la sorcière. On connait tous ton avis sur la question, mais malgré ce que tu prétends, tu ne peux pas assurer des missions de surveillance pendant 48h. On a besoin de renforts.

Fabian se contenta d'émettre un claquement de langue agacé et de croiser les bras. Une tension certaine s'installa dans l'air et Peter déglutit. Il n'aimait pas ça. Ça lui rappelait ses parents qui se criaient dessus quand il était enfant, avant que son père ne parte en claquant la porte pour ne jamais revenir.

\- Emmeline a raison, déclara l'homme plus âgé. Ce n'est pas avec Mondingus Fletcher que l'Ordre va arrêter Vous-Savez-Qui. Ces jeunes gens sont indispensables.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a besoin de renforts qu'on peut accepter n'importe qui. Ils ne sont même pas diplômés.

\- Ils le seront dans deux mois, Gideon. Quand ils rejoindront l'Ordre.

\- Tu es juste enthousiaste de les voir débarquer parce que tu ne veux plus être ma partenaire de surveillance, Vance, rétorqua-t-il d'un air suffisant.

\- Tu te demandes encore pourquoi ?

\- Emmeline, Gideon. On a dit qu'on ne parlait plus de cette histoire.

\- Désolée, Edgar.

Peter se souvint soudain du nom de l'homme. Edgar Bones. Le frère aîné d'Amelia, l'ancienne préfète en chef qui avait quitté Poudlard l'année passée. Il était sensiblement plus âgé que sa sœur et son plus jeune frère qui était tout juste en quatrième année actuellement. Leur famille était une des plus reconnues, surtout à cause des postes importants que ses membres avaient occupés. Edgar Bones était actuellement à la tête du Département de la Justice Magique au Ministère.

Brusquement, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit en grinçant. Tout le monde tourna la tête dans un même mouvement et Peter vit d'abord les cheveux ébouriffés de James. Ce dernier passa le seuil, le visage neutre malgré tous les regards braqués sur lui. Peter lui trouva un air tendu, mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il le connaissait bien. Juste derrière lui, Dorcas entra. Ses cheveux étaient humides, comme si elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les sécher en sortant de la douche. Et là, encore derrière eux, une troisième silhouette se glissa dans la pièce. Peter écarquilla les yeux.

Tiberius Ackerley se tenait devant eux, les bras le long du corps. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Peter mit une seconde à comprendre. Il ne souriait pas. Il avait toujours connu Tiberius exubérant et malicieux, penché sur son micro magique alors qu'il commentait les matchs de Quidditch, mais une lueur s'était éteinte au fond de ses yeux.

\- Alors c'est ça qu'on attendait ? Un maigrichon à lunettes, une fille qui a l'air d'avoir fait un saut dans le Lac Noir, et un gamin encore plus maigrichon que le premier ?

\- Fabian ! S'écria Emmeline Vance. Par Merlin, arrête !

\- Surtout venant d'une personne qui porte une barbe rousse, commenta Sirius, goguenard. J'éviterais de lancer des piques sur le physique.

\- Patmol… dit Remus, réprobateur.

Fabian haussa un sourcil et fixa Sirius, railleur. Il donna un coup de coude à son frère.

\- Regarde-moi ça, Gid, on a un comique parmi nous !

\- Presque autant d'humour que sa cousine, confirma Gideon tandis que le visage de Sirius se vidait de ses couleurs. C'est à elle que je dois ça d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en désignant son nez cassé.

\- Prewett ! Rugit brusquement Edgar Bones. On en a déjà parlé. Le cas des Black est clos. Nous avons tous confiance en Dumbledore ici, c'est pour cela que nous sommes là. Donc plus un mot, c'est clair ?

Le sous-entendu était clair pour tout le monde. Un débat avait déjà eu lieu en amont sur leur intégration dans l'Ordre à tous et le cas de Sirius avait dû faire couler de l'encre. Un Black dans la résistance contre le Seigneur de Ténèbres, au sein d'une société secrète et sensible, avait dû soulever des protestations. Pendant un instant, Peter fut persuadé que les frères Prewett allaient continuer, mais ils durent voir le regard d'avertissement de James, Alexia et Remus qui semblaient prêts à défendre la loyauté de Sirius pendant des heures, et ils cédèrent.

\- Asseyez-vous, invita Emmeline Vance en souriant. Désolée pour ça.

Les nouveaux arrivants prirent place autour de la table.

\- Pas de problème, assura Lily, toujours diplomate même si son sourire paraissait crispé. Peut-être que l'on pourrait commencer maintenant que tout le monde est là ? Enfin je crois…

\- Oui, Dumbledore avait dit douze élèves. Je ne pensais que vous seriez autant à vrai dire… L'Ordre n'a vu le jour qu'il y a quelques mois, mais nous n'avons pas pu recruter grand monde. Trop risqué, et surtout il y a peu de personnes complètement fiables ces temps-ci.

\- Alors que la campagne d'enrôlement du Seigneur des Ténèbres fonctionne plutôt bien, lança Fabian avec cynisme. On pourrait peut-être engager leur responsable communication ?

\- S'il ne nous assassine pas avant, marmonna Sirius.

Peter émit un rire étouffé avant de s'interrompre en sentant le regard sévère d'Edgar Bones peser sur lui. Ces gens-là n'étaient pas venus pour rire et sa gorge s'obstrua en prenant conscience de l'enjeu réel de la réunion.

\- Bon, tout d'abord, commença Emmeline Vance en se penchant en avant, l'air grave ; il faut que vous compreniez bien une chose. L'Ordre n'est pas un club ou une activité que vous rejoindriez sur votre temps libre. C'est un engagement. On se bat. On se bat réellement, contre des personnes réelles et dangereuses qui n'hésiteront pas à vous jeter des Impardonnables à la moindre hésitation.

\- Et moi qui croyais que c'était un stage camping…

\- James ! Protesta Lily.

\- C'est exactement ce dont je parle. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre ça à la légère, sinon vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

\- Dans ce cas, ne nous prenez pas pour des enfants, contra Dorcas, bras croisées sur sa lourde poitrine avant que James n'ait pu répliquer. Chacun d'entre nous a longuement réfléchi. Certains ont même refusé, ce qui n'est pas notre cas. J'ai été littéralement jetée dans le Lac Noir il y a moins d'une heure parce que je considère l'égalité entre tous les sorciers comme une valeur essentielle. Je ne suis pas là pour recevoir une leçon de morale. Je suis là pour en apprendre davantage sur l'Ordre.

\- Ah j'avais raison pour le Lac Noir, commenta Fabian.

Peter retint difficilement un roulement d'yeux agacé.

\- Et c'est une première info sur l'Ordre, embraya Gideon. C'est primordial de savoir être observateur, de savoir déduire des choses grâce à des détails. Vous pourrez passer des heures à surveiller une maison en apparence normale, dans un quartier banal, dans une ville ordinaire. Pourtant, un mangemort pourrait y habiter, ou un traître au Ministère qui fait remonter des dossiers sensibles auprès du Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Ses partisans peuvent être n'importe où, être n'importe qui, approuva Edgar Bones en sortant une pipe en bois de sa veste en velours. Une petite vieille au coin de la rue qui en vérité pratique la magie noire, un employé père de famille du Ministère qui veut enfin obtenir une once de reconnaissance, une jeune femme sans histoire qui veut mettre un peu de piment dans son chaudron, un adolescent à peine sorti de l'enfance… N'importe qui.

Au dernier exemple, Peter songea à Regulus et il se força à ne pas se tourner vers Sirius pour ne pas attirer l'attention, même s'il ne manqua pas le tressaillement de Marlène de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Je sais que ça peut vous paraître un peu dramatique, concéda Emmeline Vance, mais nous en avons tous fait l'expérience. On devient même un peu parano à force. Mais bon… vigilance constante !

Les membres de l'Ordre échangèrent des regards amusés, comme s'ils partageaient une plaisanterie.

\- Maugrey ne doit plus dormir sans sa baguette, marmonna James.

\- Je pense qu'il ne dort plus tout court, dit Gideon, amusé.

Emmeline secoua la tête.

\- Peu importe… reprit-elle. Tout ça pour vous dire de vous méfier. Ne faites confiance à personne, pas même à ceux que vous n'auriez jamais soupçonné auparavant.

Peter déglutit. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ce climat de méfiance qu'ils dépeignaient. S'il avait toujours été doué pour se fondre dans la masse, pour mentir sans se faire prendre (combien de fois avait-il sorti Sirius et James de retenu en inventant une histoire au professeur sans ciller ?), il ne savait en revanche pas se confronter aux autres, ni deviner ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Il laissait ces considérations psychologiques à Remus, Marlène et Lily.

\- Et donc… en quoi ça consiste de travailler pour l'Ordre sinon ? Demanda Alexia. A part surveiller des maisons vides pendant des heures, je veux dire ?

\- Cela dépend des talents que chaque membre peut offrir, dit Edgar Bones en tirant sur sa pipe, libérant un panache de fumée grisâtre dans l'air. Mondingus Fletcher, par exemple, nous tient informer de tout ce qui circule dans les marchés noirs et les institutions parallèles. C'est une source intéressante. Je tente moi-même d'en apprendre toujours plus grâce à mes contacts dans les services juridiques, car c'est un milieu qui intéresse fortement Vous-Savez-Qui. Maugrey, quant à lui, tente de recueillir des informations depuis son poste au Bureau des Aurors, ce qui nous est fort utile.

\- Mon père… commença James.

\- … ne fait pas parti de l'Ordre. Fleamont va bientôt prendre sa retraite et nous ne voulions pas le mêler à tout ça, même s'il nous aide sans le savoir en étant plus que conciliant avec les recherches informelles que mènent nos membres. Si j'ai bien compris, deux d'entre vous souhaitent rejoindre les Aurors, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui monsieur, dit Frank.

\- Nous avons déjà envoyé nos dossiers de candidatures, ajouta Alice.

Edgar Bones opina, l'air satisfait.

\- Parfait. Il faut attendre vos résultats des Aspics, bien sûr, mais des membres au sein du Bureau des Aurors nous aideront grandement. Maugrey est trop reconnaissable désormais, mais deux jeunes recrus devaient passer plus inaperçu. C'est exactement ce dont on a besoin depuis que…

Il s'interrompit. Peter ressentit le profond malaise qui s'installa soudain alors que tout le monde se figeait.

\- Depuis que Gemma est morte ? Termina Tiberius d'une voix froide. C'est ce que vous alliez dire ?

\- Depuis qu'Ackerley n'est plus avec nous, oui. Mais elle connaissait les risques, elle avait accepté de s'engager à nos côtés en connaissance de cause. C'est aussi ça l'Ordre, il faut que vous le compreniez.

Peter eut la nausée. Il s'imagina à la place de Gemma, capturée par les mangemorts, seule. L'attente insoutenable et l'espoir vain jusqu'à la fin que quelqu'un vienne la libérer. Mais personne n'était venu. Elle avait été tuée par Regulus Black, à peine seize ans, alors même que Dumbledore, Maugrey, et l'Ordre du Phénix devaient veiller sur elle. Quel genre d'homme était Voldemort pour parvenir à cela ? Quelle puissance avait-il vraiment ? Et surtout, était-il possible de se dresser contre lui ?

A côté de lui, Sirius serrait les dents à la mention de Gemma et la lumière de sort du plafonnier vacilla une seconde. Peter se tendit et il vit James et Remus en faire autant, chacun essayant de garder une expression neutre, mais personne ne parut relever l'étrange défaillance, imaginant sans doute qu'elle était due à la vétusté des lieux. Sirius se reprit immédiatement en retrouvant sa nonchalance coutumière, ce masque qu'il maîtrisait mieux que personne.

\- On a aussi besoin de potioniste, continua Emmeline Vance pour relancer la conversation. Nos réserves se vident à une vitesse folle. Je ne sais pas si certains sont bons en potions parmi vous…

\- Lily, répondirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

La jeune fille rougit.

\- Je me débrouille, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Elle est brillante, rectifia James d'un ton fier.

\- Parfait ! L'Ordre en aura besoin. Il nous faut aussi de bons duellistes et des gens qui s'y connaissent en sortilèges complexes, possiblement aussi en magie noire malheureusement…

Cette fois, personne ne dit rien, mais tout le monde comprit que Sirius serait utile sur ce dernier point. James, Remus, Dorcas et Marlène étaient parmi les meilleurs en sortilèges et en métamorphose. Une idée traversa soudain l'esprit de Peter.

\- Je suis doué en cartographie, s'entendit-il déclarer d'une voix mal assurée mais vive. Les plans, les dessins, tout ça… Je… ça pourrait peut-être servir ?

\- Bien sûr, approuva Emmeline Vance. On doit souvent intervenir et faire des descentes dans des lieux qu'on ne maîtrise pas. Si on pouvait identifier les lieux sur des cartes avant, ça nous aiderait.

Peter ressentit une vague de chaleur dans la poitrine et il sourit en sentant Remus lui donner une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Je… je ne sais pas si je serai d'une grande aide, intervint soudain Alexia. Mon niveau en magie…

\- Tu te débrouilles très bien, coupa Sirius, rassurant.

\- Pas si je dois faire des allers-retours à St-Mangouste…

\- Ah oui, dit Fabian. Dumbledore nous a parlé de ton cas. Mais c'est très bien. Tu seras notre atout secret.

\- Comment ça ?

Gideon eut un rictus amusé.

\- Personne ne songera à se méfier de toi. Une jeune fille malade et mince, à peine sortie de Poudlard. L'espionne parfaite dans les hautes sphères du Ministère. Une place d'assistante à mi-temps et tu seras libre d'aller à la fois à l'hôpital et de laisser trainer tes oreilles pour écouter les conversations. Et si tu arrives à trouver la preuve que Mrs Julianne de la compta est une vampire en infiltration, je te donne dix noises, ajouta-t-il, l'œil brillant.

\- Gide, arrête avec Mrs Julianne !

\- Fab, je te dis que…

\- Prewett !

Le rappel à l'ordre d'Edgar Bones les fit taire.

\- Chacun aura un rôle à jouer, je vous l'assure, dit-il finalement. La seule question que vous devez vous poser est la suivante : êtes-vous prêt à tout risquer pour les empêcher de vaincre et de briser notre monde ?

Un long silence envahit l'atmosphère. Tout le monde croisait le regard des autres, déterminés. Même le garçon de Poufsouffle, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot de toute la réunion mais qui avait écouté avec attention, se redressa, résolu. Peter ressentit un sentiment étrange parcourir son corps, entre l'adrénaline et l'appréhension.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Tiberius reprit la parole, un air solennel sur son visage anguleux.

\- Je suis né-moldu, déclara-t-il d'une ton ferme où vibrait et se mêlait à la fois une note de colère et de vulnérabilité. La plupart des gens ont tendance à l'oublier, surtout à cause de mon prénom sorcier. C'est grâce à ma sœur. Elle avait cinq ans quand je suis né et sa magie s'était manifestée tellement tôt qu'un représentant du Ministère avait dû avertir mes parents pour ne pas qu'ils pensent perdre la tête face aux choses bizarres que faisait leur fille. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que quand je suis né, et alors même qu'on ne savait même pas si j'étais un sorcier, Gemma a voulu me donner un vrai prénom de « magicien ». Elle a choisi Tiberius….

Il marqua une pause et déglutit, un tremblement dans la voix.

\- J'aimerais juste dire une chose devant vous aujourd'hui. Je suis fier d'être né-moldu. Je suis fier de ma sœur. Et Tu-Sais-Qui peut aller se faire voir parce qu'on n'arrêtera pas de se battre.


End file.
